Secret Lovers
by saphira404
Summary: AU When away on an assignment, coworkers Kagura and Sesshoumaru engage in a passionate affair. How will they deal with it once they get back to their lives? Having a dirty little secret never felt this good. Sessh/Kagura. Rated M for language and citrus.
1. Featured Story

**SECRET LOVERS**

_Summary:_ **AU **When away on an assignment for the magazine they work for, coworkers Kagura and Sesshoumaru engage in a passionate affair. How will they deal once they get back to their lives? Having a dirty little secret never felt this good. Sessh/Kagura. Rated M for lots of citrus and language.

A/N: I wanted to write a little something fun and _very_ citrusy this time around. Since this will be a shorter fic, I'll try to update more regularly. I hope you enjoy! I'll try to have the next Special Delivery out as soon as possible.

By the way not that it matters much, but in this story they're not youkai, and don't have powers and super human strength and stuff.

Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol.

_**Part 1: Featured Story**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"I can't believe they stuck me with you." Kagura complained for at least the hundredth time, rolling her crimson eyes in annoyance.

"This Sesshoumaru understood how irritated you are the first time you voiced your upset… five hours ago!" He answered her, not even looking away from the plane's window. "Oh and before you ask again, it was not my idea to have us take the same plane with seats next to each other. In fact I had requested for _Kouga_ to accompany me on this assignment, not you. After all he is a native of the region and is quite knowledgeable about the festival."

Kagura was slightly annoyed to see how her companion clearly doubted her professional abilities, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Yeah well who could have known that right now he'd be in Hawaii on his honeymoon, getting knowledgeable about surfing and the blissful life of newlyweds." The young woman spat scornfully, not even trying to hide her bitterness anymore. Even if she did not have any lingering feelings for her ex boyfriend, seeing him happy and in love while she was single didn't hurt her any less.

Out of the corner of his golden eye, the young journalist looked at his female co-worker. Although it had all occurred before he had started working for Shikon Magazine, he had heard all the details on the supposedly heated office romance between Kagura and Kouga. In fact everyone at the magazine's headquarters knew how after two years of dating, Kouga had suddenly broke off with his co-worker girlfriend, favoring the young red haired intern, who had worked at their magazine for a couple of weeks. Adding insult to injury, Ayame had then been hired as full time staff by the owner of Shikon Magazine, Naraku. Three years after the facts, Ayame and Kouga had now gotten married. Everyone except Kagura, Sesshoumaru and Naraku had attended the touching ceremony.

"Not that I'm jealous mind you..." She felt necessary to point out. "Anyways when is this plane supposed to take off? We've been waiting for hours! If we want to be able to get on time for the assignment, it better get in the air fast!" Kagura snapped angrily.

"This Sesshoumaru is fairly certain the plane will be able to take off whether you scream or not. And be realistic _witch_ we have been waiting twenty minutes at the most." He glanced at his wrist watch. "Must I say again that we will be on time since the festival only starts tomorrow morning?"

She knew that he was right. In order to be on time for the event they had to cover, the two journalists were going to spend the night preceding it in a hotel not far from the place where the festival was to take place.

"Why do you always call me a witch?" She frowned at him. Ever since the two of them had started working together, Kagura really had not been able to stand Sesshoumaru's holier than thou attitude towards her, nor the nickname he had given her.

"You started it by calling me a _demon_." He retorted with a small shrug.

"You so deserved that name." She muttered under her breath. _'He is one condescending self righteous jerk, and a real demon. I can still remember the first day he arrived at the office and tried to take over MY desk. To think that my first thought when seeing him was that he was so gorgeous that he might be the one to make me forget Kouga. Unfortunately his personality doesn't match his looks. It truly is a pity...' _

Kagura's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt the plane moving. Once again she cursed the fact that she was seating next to Sesshoumaru.

_'Now he'll know my secret, and that bastard will never let me live it down.'_ Kagura thought just as she felt her heartbeat quicken, perspiration form on her brows, and her breathing becoming shallow.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked surprised, turning his golden eyes from the dark night sky he could see through the window, to look at the woman next to him, and especially his right hand, which was now firmly clasped between Kagura's two clammy palms. Then as he noticed she was firmly closing her eyes he added "What is wrong with you… Are you afraid?" He said incredulously. He knew of the hatred she had for him; therefore having her touch him willingly surprised him beyond words.

"I'm not scared of anything!" She retorted hastily, unconsciously tightening her grip on the young man's hand.

"Oh and of course you are attempting to break all the bones in my hand for no apparent reason." He retorted dryly. As much as he tried keeping on his insensitive facade, he did not like seeing Kagura out of her tough woman role, and wanted to make her feel better. It was simply not as much fun to banter with her if she was acting like a scared child.

"I really hate you right now Sesshoumaru Tashio." She growled at him, even though she did not let go of the warm comfort he offered. _'How come is it that even if I hate him so much, I can't help but turn to him right now... then again it probably has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru, but rather it has to do with him being the only person close by…'_ She tried making sense of the fact that as much as she tried, she could not let go of his hand.

"No need for such words. You are a journalist, so I hope you do realize that many people have a phobia of flying, it is quite a normal reaction." Sesshoumaru explained, trying to make her relax a little.

"I'm not afraid of flying... it's the taking off part that I hate. When I was ten years old my mom died in a plane accident because the pilot messed up the takeoff..." She explained. As soon as the words left her mouth she was mortified.

_'I can't believe I confided that to Sesshoumaru Tashio, my enemy and competitor. I am doomed. I've never told that to anyone, not even Kouga.' _She thought shocked that she had let out her deepest, most hurtful secret so easily. She was convinced her coworker would use this as ammo against her during one of their frequent and varied arguments and verbal sparring sessions.

She was too distracted by her own thought to notice that Sesshoumaru's golden eyes had softened considerably.

_'I knew there had to be something heartbreaking in her past to cause such a beautiful woman to be so emotionally closed off. I guess we are more alike than I thought at first.'_ He sighed softly, thinking back to the death of his own mother in a car accident when he was fifteen years old.

"Kagura. Let's have a time out." He spoke trying to get her attention. "If it helps... you can hold on to me for now. I won't say anything, and nobody will ever know." Sesshoumaru said, doing his best not to sound too soft or pitying. He was sure that if he did she would recoil from him, or bite his head off.

The young woman was grateful that unlike others he did not try to comfort her with empty words. On the other hand she was quite pleasantly surprised when he gently reached over to sandwich her shaking hands between his two warm palms.

"Just so you know, that doesn't make me hate you any less." She added meekly. To her upset, the words did not have the same strength and conviction they had had when she had first uttered them two years ago when Sesshoumaru has joined the staff of Shikon Magazine. He had helped her out by providing a much needed source for an article she had been working on for weeks. Had it not been for him all her work would have been lost. The fact that she had had to rely on him had of course been a reason why she had hated the young man so quickly and with so much passion. The fact that her father had rubbed this fact into her face had of course contributed to her feelings as well.

"I have spent the last two years trying to understand what I may have done to provoke such hate in you." He mused aloud, his golden gaze lowering to the armrest, where his hands were still tangled with Kagura's smaller limb.

"When I signed on for the job, I was told I'd be the editor in chief, but as soon as you were hired, I became _co-_editor in chief. In other words you stole my job!" She told him, upset she was still not able to sound as angry as usual. She of course blamed her reaction on being on a plane, and not on the fact that seeing a concerned and caring side of Sesshoumaru had greatly changed the way she saw him.

_'Maybe he's not that much of a jerk after all...'_ Kagura mused to herself, a slight tinge on her cheeks as she realized how warm and soft Sesshoumaru's hands felt.

"I did no stealing. We are _sharing_ the position." He reminded her. _'All this time she has been such an annoyance to me because of this? She really is childish.'_ He sighed shaking his head softly._ 'Then again when I first started I could have been more understanding of her position... I wanted to show my worth and came on too strongly and did not behave like a team player. Maybe this little two days trip will be able to make us communicate better. Who knows we might even end up being able to tolerate one another.'_ Sesshoumaru thought, his lips slightly twitching in amusement and anticipation.

"It is because you were doing a good job that the magazine expanded, and that I was hired to work with you." He complimented her.

"Yeah yeah I am aware of that." She said as she worked hard to keep a satisfied smile off her lips. It was true that ever since she had taken on editorial duties six years ago, Shikon Magazine had seen its circulation numbers go up steadily. The growth had only kept going on after she and Sesshoumaru had been made co-editors in chief. "I know that in some way you also have contributed to the magazine's ongoing success." She grudgingly acknowledged.

"This is the first compliment you ever paid me. Does this mean we have a truce now?" The silver haired journalist asked his coworker, masking his hopefulness.

"I guess. Well just during this trip at least. Wouldn't want people to think we actually are buddies or something; I do have a reputation to uphold after all..." Kagura chuckled. "Now even if it's a truce, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, so you don't have to talk anymore than you can handle. I can deal with your silence; I am used to it." She explained with a small shrug. _'Not to mention that the more I talk to him and get to know him, the less I hate him.'_

_'She enjoys mocking me too much. I knew there was a witch inside her. An evil but very beautiful witch...'_ He thought a small smile on his lips. After giving Kagura a small nod, he turned his head towards the window once more, his gaze observing the dark sky thoughtfully.

Even though not another word was uttered during their forty five minutes flight, the silence was comfortable, not stifling. During the whole time, the two of them unconsciously kept their hands linked.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? You better find me a single bedroom in your god damned hotel!" Kagura growled sending a sharp glare to the young hotel clerk on the other side of the desk.<p>

"I once more offer my apologies Miss Jiyuu, but the only bedroom we have is the one that was booked for your magazine. Unfortunately because of the festival, we are all full." The young man working at the hotel's reception once more apologized, giving a small bow. The look in Kagura's crimson gaze scared him enough to want to go attend to another patron.

"It will do. We will manage somehow." Without another word, Sesshoumaru took the magnetic keys to their bedroom and dragging along Kagura, walked towards the elevators.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" She protested as she shrugged out of the hold he had on her. "I can walk by myself." She added as she shouldered her overnight bag and stepped into the elevator's coming car.

"There is no need to take your anger out on this Sesshoumaru." He told her, joining her into the elevator.

"Yeah just as much as there is no need to refer to yourself at the third person. If you ask me, that's quite creepy." She teased him on his habit she hated the most.

"It seems _this Sesshoumaru_ is in luck since I did _not _ask for your opinion." He tried masking his annoyance at her comment.

"Yeah well anyway it's not as annoying as the fact that we have to share a bedroom for two nights. I suspect it's all part of that bastard of Naraku's master plan to ruin my life."

"Is this any way to speak of your boss? He does own Shikon Magazine after all." The young man told Kagura as the two of them exited the elevator's cabin.

"Pfft! He may be our boss, but he's also _my father_, and this gives me the right to call him a heartless bastard as much as I want. What else do you call someone who sends their own flesh and blood on a bogus assignment and forces their daughter to share a bedroom with someone she does not particularly enjoy spending time with."

"Hum it was not Naraku's idea to cover the festival, but mine. I believe it fits in well with our feature on countryside traditions. Besides I was supposed to have Kouga accompany me, not you." He once more reminded her as the two of them walked towards their bedroom.

"Way to make a girl feel wanted..." She trailed off pushing past Sesshoumaru as soon as he opened the door. "Oh well at least there are two beds. I claim the one closest to the window. You better not snore because I love my sleep, and I hate disturbances."

The dark haired woman carelessly threw her bag on the bed she had claimed, and reached over to the window and opened it, letting some cool air flow in.

"You are being bossy again. So much for our truce..." He snorted as he gently placed his bag on the bed placed against the wall.

"Ugh this is going to be a long night..." Kagura muttered as she wasted no time walking towards the mini bar and reached for a small bottle of vodka. She quickly downed its content, and made a brief grimace as the burning sensation travelled from her mouth to her stomach. She then reached for the remaining four bottles and drank them quickly.

"It surely will be if you already start drinking. Let me warn you that I will not hold your hair while you empty your stomach over the toilet tomorrow morning, nor will I give you aspirin to fight off your hangover." He spoke observing her from his bed.

"Pfft! I may look petite, but I can hold my liquor; besides there's not enough alcohol in this tiny mini bar to get me drunk. Trust Naraku for putting us in a small hotel which doesn't offer quality beverages to their customers." Kagura snorted as she closed the minibar and lay on her bed.

"There is tea…" Sesshoumaru trailed off as he pointed towards a small side table where a hot water kettle was placed next to teabags and cups.

"Not strong enough. I could go for an Irish coffee right now though." She answered thoughtfully.

"It is late. We have an assignment early tomorrow morning, so you better get some rest." He instructed while he finished folding his clothes inside the closet.

"Huh you could suck the fun out of anything. Fine I got it." Kagura sighed as she opened her bag and reached for her sleeping wear before heading towards the adjacent bathroom. "You better not peek." She threw over her shoulder before slamming the door close behind her.

"She definitely is a witch." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he turned on the TV to watch the late night newscast. He was sure the two nights he was to spend in her company were going to be torture.

* * *

><p>"I'm done. You can go ahead and change if you want." Kagura told her coworker as she stepped out of the bathroom, tying up her hair, not in its usual stern and constrictive bun, but in a side ponytail.<p>

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Sesshoumaru gasped in surprise as he looked up from the TV screen to the woman he was to share a room with. He almost cursed himself for declaring his surprise in such a way.

"One would think someone as smart as you would realize it's a nightgown. I get very hot at night... besides I only brought something comfortable because I didn't think anyone would get to see me as I inferred I'd be getting my _own_ hotel room." She offered as an explanation before walking towards the silver haired man. A cruel light in her eyes, she stopped in front of him and after bending slightly forward asked "Why am I making you feel uncomfortable Mr. Tashio?"

**To be continued...**

A/N: Next time we will see how Sesshoumaru and Kagura will deal with having to share a bedroom. *Hint hint* she will regret downing all this vodka. The chapter will be named **Headlines**.


	2. Headlines

_**Part 2: Headlines**_

A/N: You guys are amazing. I am very happy to see the overwhelming positive response to this new mini fic. This chapter will be quite steamy, so **LEMON **alert. Sesshy and Kagura will be pretty OOC, but I had fun writing this, and hope you do too reading it.

Thanks to my amazing reviewers:

**Asumi-chan **(Thanks for the encouragement, I hope you will like the next chapter too.)

**Little25victor **(Sesshoumaru will… surprise you quite a bit in this lil' fic. Not much will be mentioned about the festival, sorry, but for interesting reasons lol.)

**SamiMac**

**Killersupergirl**

**Lemonz V**

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Ugh this is going to be a long night..." Kagura muttered as she wasted no time walking towards the mini bar and reached for a small bottle of vodka._

_ "It surely will be if you already start drinking. Let me warn you that I will not hold your hair while you empty your stomach over the toilet tomorrow morning, nor will I give you aspirin to fight off your hangover." He spoke observing her from his bed._

_ "Pfft! I may look petite, but I can hold my liquor; besides there's not enough alcohol in this tiny mini bar to get me drunk. Trust Naraku for putting us in a small hotel which doesn't offer quality beverages to their customers." Kagura snorted as she closed the minibar and laid on her bed._

_ "There is tea…" Sesshoumaru trailed off as he pointed towards a small side table where a hot water kettle was placed next to a teabags and cups._

_ "Not strong enough. I could go for an Irish coffee right now though." She answered thoughtfully._

_ "It is late. We have an assignment early tomorrow morning, so you better get some rest." He instructed while he finished folding his clothes inside the closet._

_ "Huh you could suck the fun out of anything. Fine I got it." Kagura sighed as she opened her bag and reached for her sleeping wear before heading towards the adjacent bathroom. "You better no peak." She threw over her shoulder before slamming the door close._

_ "She definitely is a witch." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he turned on the TV to watch the late night newscast. He was sure the two nights he was to spend in her company were going to be torture…_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm done. You can go ahead and change if you want." Kagura told her coworker as she stepped out of the bathroom, tying up her hair, not in its usual stern and constrictive bun, but in a side ponytail.<em>

_ "What in the hell are you wearing?" Sesshoumaru gasped in surprise as he looked up from the TV screen to the woman he was to share a room with. He almost cursed himself for declaring his surprise in such a way. _

_ "One would think someone as smart as you would realize it's a nightgown. I get very hot at night... besides I only brought something comfortable because I didn't think anyone would get to see me as I inferred I'd be getting my own hotel room." She offered as an explanation before walking towards the silver haired man. A cruel light in her eyes, she stopped in front of him and after bending slightly forward asked "Why am I making you feel uncomfortable Mr. Tashio?"_

"Hardly Miss Jiyuu." He retorted, averting his gaze from her, favoring the safety of the TV. In fact the way her very short baby doll gown made of an almost transparent red material hugged her curves was a lot to handle for even a man as reserved and composed as Sesshoumaru was. He could not help but wonder if she truly found the sexy getup comfortable, or if she truly merely wished to torture him. Strangely he was favoring the second option.

Letting out a small chuckle as she noticed Sesshoumaru's clear discomfort, Kagura walked towards her bed, swaying her hips suggestively. "I'm bored. Why don't we play a little game?" She offered as she plopped down on the soft covers. She crossed her legs, causing her gown to ride a little higher on her creamy thighs.

"Did we not agree to go to bed early?" He asked after turning off the TV set. He hoped appearing to be busy would make the younger woman believe that he had not been dumbly ogling her naked legs.

"Come on, it won't take long." She purred gently, trying to coax him into accepting.

"What do you want to play?" He regretted having agreed so easily when he noticed the mischievous smile etched on her unpainted lips.

_'I believe it's the first time I see her void of makeup. I'm surprised to see she does not look any less pretty…' _The male journalist cursed himself for letting his mind wander around when he was engaging in a 'battle' with Kagura. _'I may not know what she's planning, but I'm sure it will be something based on the way she is grinning.'_

"Truth or dare?" She asked unable to keep the amusement off her face.

"You must be kidding? I have better things to do than play a child's games." He retorted, getting to his feet to reach for his pajamas, the last of the items which had been neatly folded in his small suitcase.

"Oh could it be that the almighty Sesshoumaru-sama is afraid of being bested by little old me in a game for kids?" She teased him, knowing by the irritation clear in his deep golden eyes that she had gotten to him. She knew all too well that her bait would get the desired effect; there was nothing Sesshoumaru valued more than his pride.

"Do not presume to mock this one and be able to get away with it." Was the last warning he gave her before he sat back on his bed, opposite Kagura. For a long time the two of them stayed silent, simply staring at each other.

"Well ladies first, so I guess I'll start. Truth or dare?" She asked her coworker despite the annoyance she could still see clearly face.

"We are just playing once." He said trying to determine the rules to their agreements before even starting the game.

"Three times." The young woman tried bargaining. _'Why is he trying to cut down our fun time? Is he that afraid of me?' _She wondered smiling in anticipation. For some reason she simply loved pushing Sesshoumaru's buttons, but to her disappointment she had never seen him lose his temper… yet.

"Two." He conceded. "Truth."

"Okay. Tell me Sesshoumaru whatever happened in your life to make you so anal?" She asked him as seriously as she would have asked any question during an interview for her magazine.

"I have the most annoying coworkers. My turn then. Kagura truth or dare?" He asked her, hoping she would pick the former so he could ask a question that had been weighing on his mind for the entire time he had been working at Shikon Magazine.

"You didn't even answer the question, and to think that earlier I told you my biggest secret. You should tell me something not many people know about you." She said remembering her confession about the origin of her fear of flying.

_ 'Hum was hers not an involuntary admission?'_He asked himself. _'Though it is true that she opened up to me… maybe I could return the favor.'_

"My mother was killed in a traffic accident on my fifteenth birthday. Once again truth or dare. Make your choice."

_ 'That explains why he hasn't tried to comfort me dumbly. He went through the same type of hurtful experience.'_ Kagura thought, newly found compassion in her heart going towards Sesshoumaru.

"I'll follow you and go with truth." She answered him. She could easily tell that Sesshoumaru was glad she had not tried to discuss his revelation. She had only done so to extend the same courtesy he had given her earlier in the night.

"Why do you hate your father so much?" The silver haired man asked his coworker.

"Answering this one could take the whole night. Long story short, Naraku is a bastard and he's only my father biologically speaking. I was raised by my aunt." The revelation brought back painful memories to Kagura's mind, which made her heart feel heavy.

_'Hmpf to think that I took on a job at Shikon Magazine only because I wanted to impress Naraku and have some sort of relationship with him. Despite all these years I'm still not there. Guess I should stop it. Why am I even thinking about this now? I should get back to trying to squeeze some information out of the ice block.' _The young woman thought twirling a strand of her dark hair around one of her fingers.

Kagura then thoughtfully observed Sesshoumaru and thought. _'I never thought I'd one day hang out with Sesshoumaru and have fun with him like this. Not to mention that I've always found him quite of cute... get a grip Kagura! That is such a dangerous path to go towards! What's wrong with me? Where are all those crazy thoughts about how hot Sesshoumaru is coming from?…' _Even as she tried curbing her thoughts, her gaze lowered to look at Sesshoumaru's lips. Before she knew it, she was licking her lower lip.

"Why? How come you did not have a relationship with your father?" Sesshoumaru asked her, his curiosity picked.

"Not answering this one. You only get one question at the time. It's my turn now. So truth or dare?" She asked him, a playful glint back in her eyes, replacing her earlier lustful feelings.

"Truth." He answered resisting the urge to groan.

"Come on it's the last round, be a little daring." She teased him, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Dare." He sighed. _'I feel as if I am back in middle school.'_ He thought in annoyance. _'I am sure the witch is planning something, but I know not what.'_

"Kiss me." She breathed out, shocking Sesshoumaru, and surprising herself.

"You are drunk." He tried dismissing her words even if they had made his heart jump in anticipation and pleasure.

"Heck no. That little vodka didn't even make me feel any buzz." She protested. Drinking had helped lower her inhibitions, and now that she had the idea of Sesshoumaru working his lips against hers, there was nothing she wanted more than tasting him.

"Come on don't tell me you've never wondered how'd be between us. We're on location, no one knows us here. Plus no one back home will know, so you can admit it." Following her words Sesshoumaru sent her a nasty glare, to which she answered by simply chuckling.

"Fine fine. If you don't follow up on the dare, then you've got to pick truth." She caved in, still not giving up on her previous idea. She did know that she had exaggerated about her sobriety earlier on. _'I can't help but think that had I not downed all that alcohol, I never would have been brave enough to make such a suggestion to Sesshoumaru… as delectable as it might be.' _

The more she thought about it, and the more she liked her idea of having a one night stand with Sesshoumaru.

_'It started off as teasing as I really wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, but spending a night with Sesshoumaru, no strings attached, that could be fun.. I haven't been with a man in… I don't know how long, and who else better than Sesshoumaru to have a night of pure fun with? It's not like we could _ever _fall in love...'_ The young woman thought tilting her head to the side in what she knew was a seductive posture. She puffed up her chest, giving the young man a view of the plunging neckline of her sheer sleeping gown. She then uncrossed her legs, and sat back on the bed, arching her back and emphasizing her curves.

"You are so childish." He muttered, just as his eyes locked on her delectable lips. _'Something tells me if I don't give in she won't let me get any sleep.'_

"Fine truth then." He breathed out sure he would regret his decision. Although he felt it was a better alternative to giving in and kissing her. Ever since she had dared him to, his mind could not help but wander to the possibility. How would her lips taste, would they be soft? Would they still taste like the strawberry lips gloss she had worn earlier in the day.

"Have you ever fantasized about me?" She murmured seductively.

"Kagura." He warned her.

"What? Come on it's just a harmless question. Answer it." She gently moistened her lower lips by running her tongue over it. She grinned when she saw his golden eyes follow the movement of her tongue avidly.

"I will not answer this ridiculous question." He sighed. By sheer will, he averted his gaze from the temptress to the white wall behind her. Unfortunately for him not looking at Kagura was not helping calm down the boiling hot sensation running throughout his body.

"I guess that's a yes. You know I've been thinking. I'm gorgeous, you're kind of hot, and we're both stuck in the same hotel room for the weekend…" She trailed off seductively.

"Whatever happened to the witch who could not stand a _demon_ such as myself?" He asked. He purposely employed the hated nickname she had come up with for him, hoping to put the usual distance between them, but it was not working. He could tell where her words were getting to, and it made something stir inside of him.

"Well the poor witch realized she hasn't slept with a man in more than three years, and that her last boyfriend got married." Kagura admitted, her bright red eyes moving away from Sesshoumaru. She was not sure how he would react to her words, and feared seeing pity. _'I can't believe I actually told _him_ of all people about my sex life… or rather lack of. Maybe downing that vodka wasn't such a good idea after all.' _Even if she had denied it earlier, Kagura could feel her previous inhibitions had been thrown out the door, and was pretty certain the alcohol had had something to do with it.

"Am I supposed to be some sort of belated rebound guy?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Nope you're a one night stand; it's different." She could not help but correct him.

"You do realize it will complicate everything between us?" He said more to himself than her. Now that the possibility was presented to him, even though he knew he probably should not, he desired Kagura. He wanted her like he had never wanted a woman in his life before.

"So what? Not like our relationship is that nice and professional to begin with."

"So be it." He growled just as he launched himself towards her. He managed to get to her quickly as she was unprepared, his lips fastened to hers catching her gasp of surprise.

It however took her no time to recover as she gave into the feeling of his warm lips working against hers. Feeling his moist tongue travel her lower lip she gave in and opened her mouth, accepting his deep kiss.

Despite his earlier uncertainty and protest, Sesshoumaru decided that if he was to be with Kagura, he would enjoy it greatly and make it as unforgettable as he could for the both of them.

_'It after all is only one night together, nothing more…'_ He thought to himself as he entwined his tongue with hers. Ignoring the feeling of sadness growing inside him, he decided to focus on the woman in his arms. Not one to waste time, Sesshoumaru pushed Kagura back until she was sprawled on the bed, him hovering over her. She was impressed that he had managed to do so without breaking up their deep kiss.

Wanting some much needed air, the young man broke their lip lock. Kagura breathed deeply before pressing gentle kisses all over his neck. He trailed his hand down her curves, took the time to appreciatively cup her right breast giving it a firm squeeze, promising himself to come back to it before going down the length of her legs and thighs. He raised an eyebrow when to his delight his roaming fingers came upon a surprise; she was not wearing any underwear.

"You really are a witch." He growled against the skin of her neck after he bent down to give her skin a small punitive bite. He repressed a groan when he remembered that she had shamelessly bent and uncrossed her legs in front of him earlier.

"I told you I get warm at night." She moaned when his fingers gently brushed against the sensitive skin of her womanhood. He applied pressure on the skin of her inner thigh, and she dutifully parted her legs for him, granting his fingers access to the most sensitive part of her. She bit her lower lip to force back a cry when he mercilessly started toying with her hidden jewel. Once she moistened enough, he gently inserted two fingers into her, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape her throat. He gathered she was close when she let out a loud keen cry, and he smirked evilly.

"No not yet." He chastised her as he quickly removed his two fingers from her warm channel. He had felt the first tremors of her orgasm, and did not want her to reach it yet. In fact he only wanted her to climax at the same time he would, with him buried deep inside her. He ignored the pain in his shoulder where she had dug her sharp nails, and did not deviate from his course.

"You are a demon!" She seethed disappointed and starving for her release. She had not been with a man for a long time, and being denied what she wanted the most at the moment felt like torture. Being as close to it as she had just been did not help matters either.

He ignored her outburst, and as much as he hated the idea to sever their skin to skin connection, he briefly leaned away from her in order to slip off his shirt. Being greeted by the naked skin of his chest, Kagura wasted no time returning his earlier caresses by pressing little kisses over the pale skin presented to her gaze. He growled softly when she gently bit one of his nipples. He was aware neither of them would be able to achieve the great pleasure they wanted, so decided to move things along. Reluctantly he sat up on his knees.

Once she felt Sesshoumaru get away from her, Kagura decided to turn the tables on him. She would be damned if she let her arrogant co-worker leave her to suffer of burning desire alone. As his hand plunged in the back pocket of his pants in search of something, the young woman sitting between his legs unbuttoned his pants and went looking for something to play with. Just as he was going to reach for his wallet where he knew he could find a condom, a delightful feeling started running through him; the reason being Kagura's warm hand which was now attached to his length. The young woman smiled gently when she noticed that his usually cold eyes looked slightly unfocused. Since he hid it well, only someone who knew the silver haired man as much as she did would realize how affected he was. Seeing the great effect she had on him made her increase the steady pace she worked him with her soft hand. After all one was not able to be in control of the almighty Sesshoumaru Tashio very often.

Just when she felt him trembling under her hand, Kagura relinquished the hold she had on him, stopping her gentle caresses. The action caused her soon to be lover to send her a murderous glare.

_'Ah so he doesn't like having a taste of his own medicine…' _She thought gleefully not even bothering to mask her clear pleasure. Instead of bothering arguing with Kagura due to her annoying behavior, Sesshoumaru removed his pants and underwear. He had moved so quickly that for a second she wondered if he truly had some youkai blood in him.

After placing on the protection, he laid his larger body over hers, placing himself in between her splayed legs. She was surprised that he had not taken the time to remove her nightgown, but decided not to complain. So far he had done a marvelous job pleasuring her, and she had no reason to doubt he would again. She gently pushed away some of his long silver hair out of his face to reveal his beautiful visage. She then raised her head to press a kiss to his lips, which he returned eagerly.

Once their lips parted, the first thing Sesshoumaru did was to press a kiss to her left breast while his left hand reached up to gently massage her other mound. The fact that she could only feel his soft lips and gentle touches through the material of her gown only made the whole thing more erotic to her.

Eager to get some much needed relief he decided to skip directly to the main event. Since she had admitted how long it had been since she had last been with a man, he buried himself slowly and carefully inside her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her in any ways.

"Hum Sesshoumaru." She moaned softly once he was fully sheathed inside her. She reached up to grab a fistful of his long silver locks bringing his face closer to hers for a deep kiss. Without separating their lips, he started thrusting. Slowly, then faster. Not willing to lie there like a piece of dead wood while he made love to her, she raised her legs, and fastened them around his waist. She followed his movements and raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

Willing to show her how appreciative he was of her help, he started moving even faster. He reached down to press kisses against the soft skin of her throat, causing delicious shivers to run down her spine. She had never realized until now how sensitive this part of her body was. He then gently trailed his hand up her leg before stopping at the juncture of her thighs where his fingers went to toy with her hidden jewel.

He had barely touched her pleasure button that she shuddered violently with pleasure. She was slightly embarrassed to see how quickly she had climaxed, but since she could feel a proud smirk developing on his lips against the skin of her neck, she was sure he didn't mind. It didn't take him long to join her in bliss now that he was free to focus on his own pleasure. She felt him stiffen over her, and removed her legs from his hips.

After taking the time to place a lingering soft kiss to Kagura's swollen lips, Sesshoumaru left her warmth, causing a pleasurable shiver to run through her again. He quickly stepped off the bed and into the adjacent bathroom they were supposed to be sharing. She heard him flush the toilet and guessed he had went to discard the condom they had used.

She did not say a word when he reappeared in all his naked glory, not even seemingly minding being completely unclothed, or that the lights were all on. Despite her best efforts she could not help but observe him hungrily.

"So… three years?" His words were enough to bring a bright red blush to her cheeks. She picked a small pillow from the pile placed at the head of the bed, and buried her head in it before groaning loudly in frustration. After venting her emotions, she pushed the soft cushion away. She would be damned before she let him embarrass her; especially after what they had shared.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything you jerk!" Even as she tried putting her tough façade back on, she could feel her insides crumbling. Her old insecurities were coming back with a vengeance, and she could not help but wonder if she had somehow failed to please her co-worker. After Kouga had cheated on her with Ayame, she had done some soul searching, and wondered for a long time what was wrong with her. She had come to the conclusion that she must have failed to pleasure him in bed.

He observed her thoughtfully, his golden eyes causing her to be even move unnerved. She was about to snap at him as she usually did, but he intervened before she did.

"Kouga is a fool." Sesshoumaru's simple declaration brought a small smile to appear on her lips. She was touched when her new lover handed her a moist warm towel; none of the men she had ever been with had been this thoughtful. She quickly cleaned herself then tossed it to the side.

He settled back on the small bed next to her. He figured it was a good thing that Kagura was this thin otherwise they would definitely not have been able to fit together on the bed, which was of course intended for one person. Even now it was impossible for the two of them to lie down without having skin contact, not that either of them minded much.

He then placed his arm over his sweaty forehead, trying to clear his mind from the unusual feelings raging inside him. He really had never thought he one day would be sharing a bed with Kagura, and had not expected to enjoy it this much.

"We do have a problem."

"Oh here we go! You don't even have your strength back and you're going to give me the 'it was a mistake speech'?" She frowned at him, hurt and anger clear in her voice. She tried to push herself as far away from him as the small bed allowed.

"Do not be foolish." He extended his arm to seize her and bring her closer to his side. "Before taking a decision this Sesshoumaru always thinks. This is why I never regret anything I do. No, the problem I was referring to was that I only had my emergency condom on me. I had no idea our trip would develop in such a way."

_'Had I known I certainly would have bought an entire box…or maybe two.' _He thought to himself. Even though he had mocked Kagura earlier for the long dry spell she had just gone through, he himself had not shared his bed with anyone in a while. Sesshoumaru had always been very mindful and discerning of who he chose as a lover. The woman had to fulfill two important criteria: she must not develop any feelings towards him as he had no need of it, and the woman had not to be an impediment to his career. He frowned when he realized that Kagura did not pass the second criteria. What upset him the most was the fact that he did not care that she was so wrong for him.

"Emergency?" She echoed. "I was an emergency? I don't know if I should be amused, offended, or proud." Despite her words a note of pleasure was clearly discernable in her voice.

"If I were you I would go for the latest. Not many women have been in my arms." He observed as he turned to his side to look at the woman lying next to him. He could not help himself from tenderly running a hand down her curves. He possessively rested his limb on her hip, still enclosed by her red gown. His golden eyes roamed over her, taking in the delicious sight as he promised himself that the next time he made love to her, and there would be one, he would make sure to finish undressing her. He did want to see her completely naked.

"Lucky me." She scoffed, even if she could feel a warm fluttering in her chest. She was all too aware that he was being honest. In truth she had seen many women, notably their coworkers Touran and Yura, regularly throw themselves at Sesshoumaru, only to be ignored.

To Kagura's surprise, Sesshoumaru suddenly stood up and reached for the clothes he had carelessly thrown to the ground before getting in bed with her.

"Where are you going?" She asked him her crimson eyes following him as he put his shoes on. Seeing him dressed made her feel self conscious, so she hiked the bed covers up to hide her semi nudity.

He took the time to fasten his shirt completely before answering her "I saw a pharmacy when we were on our way to the hotel. It is just a few minutes away and I think that it was open 24 hours a day."

"What could you possibly want to buy at this time of the night?..." She asked him. As soon as the words left her mouth, she could have smacked herself. _'Duh as if he hasn't just told you. Get a grip girl.' _She scolded herself. Her cheeks had suddenly flamed red.

"Don't fall asleep yet." He simply threw over his shoulder as he left their bedroom.

"I guess the night is far from over." The young journalist smiled to herself as she gently smoothed the hair which had escaped from her bun back in place, eagerly waiting for her new lover to come back.

* * *

><p>As Sesshoumaru walked back to their hotel room, the object of his errand cradled in his arms, he could not prevent a smile from appearing on his lips. As much as he had never expected to become Kagura's lover, the one thing which surprised him the most was that he had tremendously enjoyed himself with her, more than he would probably ever admit it to the young woman. While he was out, his brain actively worked on coming up with a way for them to carry out their little affair even after they had gone back to their lives at Shikon Magazine.<p>

_'I fail to see why we would not be able to work and play at the same time.' _His joyful mood was soon to turn sour when he was greeted in their bedroom by a deeply sleeping, and slightly snoring Kagura. She was sprawled over the bed, one of her bare breasts peeking from under her twisted nightgown.

"You insufferable little witch." He muttered to himself even if a smile appeared on his lips. Instead of waking her up, the young man dressed in his pajamas then carefully pushed her slightly to make himself some space. He lay down next to her, and slid under the covers.

Even as in her sleep she unconsciously rearranged herself around his body, placing her head on his shoulder, and entwining her legs with his, he reflected on their situation.

_'Let's just hope she doesn't turn into a raving madwoman when she sobers up tomorrow…'_

**To be continued…**

A/N: OOC? Yep, but the lemony goodness is just starting. Hum the two have come closer, we'll see how things will turn out. The next one's going to be called **After Hours**. I've just posted a new chapter of **Special Delivery** as well (only two to go!), so be sure to check it out!


	3. After Hours

_**Part 3: After Hours**_

A/N: There is going to be a flash-forward in the story as our two fave journalists will get back to their everyday lives. We will see how things will develop from then on. This chapter will be shorter than last week's. Oh and **Lime **alert.

Thanks to my amazing reviewers. Your numbers are growing, and I'm loving it!

**Little25victor **(Let it not be said that Saphira does not try to be a moral compass for society lol. The whole condom thing had to be used because they're humans in this one. It also was a plot device, and offered some comic relief. Hum fluffy being the one to fall in love? We shall see…)

**SamiMac**

**Killersupergirl**

**Lemonz V**

**BlackBurningHeart**

**LTTHE4TH (x2)**

**BellaDora Soulmates**

**Kittycatcher **(Thanks! This is what happens when a stressed out fanfic author tries to update two stories on the same day lol)

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"Sesshoumaru Tashio!" Kagura threw the door of his office opened angrily. He looked up from his computer screen to gaze at her, his unnerving smirk on his lips. She could not quite shake the feeling that he had been expecting her. The idea that he was able to anticipate her moves exasperated her beyond words.

"I take it you read the article." He leaned back against his chair, not even breaking his smirk as the protesting piece of furniture made a creaking sound.

"Of course I did. The second Naraku approved the final draft, he sent it to me, and I read the article we _supposedly_ co-wrote." She snarled while clutching the printed form of the offending piece. "Where did you come up with this whole part on the procession?"

"Well what did you expect?" His smirk grew. "This Sesshoumaru couldn't very well write that we missed the traditional procession and most of the festival because we spent the best part of the weekend in our hotel room having se…" She suddenly cut him off by slamming the door of his office shut. For good measures she even double checked that his blinds were shut completely, and that no one walking by could see anything from the glass windows.

"Shut the hell up! What if someone had heard you?" He chuckled slightly at seeing how flustered she looked. He just loved getting under her skin.

"Considering that it is past nine o'clock in the evening, I am fairly certain we are the only ones still here. Not every employee at Shikon Magazine is as dedicated as we are."

Kagura knew that he was probably right. After all while she had walked over from her office to his, she had not failed to notice that the headquarters of Shikon Magazine seemed completely empty.

_'Well it is pretty late at night, and we have just finished next month's issue…' _She tried explaining the absence of employees at their worksite. _'Still that doesn't excuse him blurting out stupid things like that!' _She did her best to muster her anger as she did not want to appear weak in Sesshoumaru's presence _again_. _'Engaging in an extended one night stand with that damn demon was bad enough; I will not let him affect me at work.'_

"Some journalistic ethic you have! For obvious reasons…" She could not prevent a blush and a small self satisfied smile to dance on her lips as she thought back to what had occurred during their trip. She however forced herself to focus back on the issue at hand, and wiped the smile off her lips. "We never made it to the procession part of the festival, so that whole section you added was pure fiction."

_'Ah wouldn't you just love to bring down my work…' _He chuckled to himself.

"Shikon Magazine is going to be mime one day, and I don't intend for my magazine to become a rag of lies like some tabloid. _We_ are a reputable publication which only reports on the truth."

He decided not to point out to her that Naraku had yet to agree to hand his magazine to her as the last thing he wanted was for Kagura to be hurt on top of being angry.

"Contrary to what you might be implying, I would never dare print something I do not stand by. We may not have attended the procession and the lightning of the lanterns, but I had a former co-worker, and good friend who did. He gave me a summary of what happened, and gave me some of his notes." He had had to cash in on one debt, but it had been worth it. He would do anything to put out quality work; nothing was more important than his work to him. _'Although I let that infuriating witch distract me from work that weekend.'_ His mind drifted briefly to their lustful encounters, and before he knew it, his amber eyes had lowered to look at Kagura's delectable breasts. Once he caught himself staring, he forced himself to raise his eyes to look back at his coworker's crimson eyes once again; he knew she would kill him if she caught him staring dumbly at her breasts.

"So you relied on someone _not _working at Shikon for information?" It was the first time Sesshoumaru had ever spoken to her about his former place of employment, but for fear of sounding too interested she restrained herself from asking more. However as much as she tried squashing it down, she could not help but wonder if the person who helped him was a man or a woman. And if it was a woman, she wondered what the extent of their relationship really was.

Sesshoumaru stood up from behind his desk, and walked around it to stand in front of his lover.

"If you had read the name of the contributors to the article, in addition to yours and mine, you would have noticed Tohru's name. Besides I figured you would have preferred I relied on a friend rather than printing that we were too busy having _sex_ to actually attend the ceremony." He flashed her a little grin when she glared at him. "Also, I thought you knew me well enough to know that I would not dare make up lies."

"I know!" She ran a soothing palm over her tired eyes. Ever since they had come back from their weekend trip, she and Sesshoumaru had worked relentlessly to make sure the monthly issue of the magazine was done and over. The absence of Kouga and Ayame, who were enjoying their honeymoon, had given everyone else at the magazine an additional amount of work to make up for them not contributing to the next month's issue. No one more than the two editors had felt the additional stress, as being the prideful people that they were, Sesshoumaru and Kagura had insisted to do much of the work themselves. They had just sent the final draft to the printers, and were finally free to have some much deserved rest and relaxation.

It was because they had been so busy that they had failed to talk about their weekend of passion. Another more important reason was that the both of them were a little nervous about how, now that they were back in their familiar world, their relationship would evolve; although Sesshoumaru was more apt to mask his apprehension. Little did Kagura know that the reason he was teasing her so mercilessly was that he himself was unsure on how to best handle the situation. He wanted to carry on their liaison, but was not sure his coworker would be opened to such a suggestion.

"You might be a jerk, and a pain in the ass, but I know you're not a liar." She readily admitted.

"Glad to know you hold me in such high esteem." He snorted. He was glad to see that despite their steamy weekend, they were still able to banter as they usually did. Their ongoing verbal battles were something he had always enjoyed, and something that had made work much more enjoyable to him. _'It is refreshing to be able to speak with someone in such a manner; most people are too intimidated to dare speak to this Sesshoumaru this freely.'_

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked him causing the light upturning of his lips to disappear immediately behind a frown. He had not even realized he had been smiling, which was a shocker to him.

"No reason in particular. This Sesshoumaru was not even smiling to begin with." He retorted. Even as he spoke he was finding it hard to suppress his amusement. Even during the most heated of their arguments, he had always found the young woman amusing. Of course his little smirks were enough to increase her anger tremendously. However now more than amusement, it was another emotion he was wrestling with: desire. Ever since he had had a taste of Kagura, he could not wait to have another. Being busy with closing the next issue of their magazine had provided him with the perfect excuse to focus away from his growing feelings towards the younger woman. However now that there was nothing else to occupy his mind, he could think of nothing else but Kagura: how she had felt against his skin, how her lips had tasted, and more damning how making love to her had been a glorious experience.

"Nuh-uh. I know what I saw. Why were you laughing at me?" Even though she tried as she could, Kagura could not make herself be angry.

_'Whoever said that sex complicates everything was definitely right.' _She thought to herself as she felt very exasperated. She had tried to make fun of Sesshoumaru, to annoy him and even to insult him when she had questioned his professional ethics when she knew very well that he was as dedicated to his job as she was. Despite all her efforts she could not find it within her to get mad at Sesshoumaru. Her attempts to unnerve him were sounding like cheap shots to even herself.

"As if I would dare. Now, unless you have something else you want to yell at me for, please feel free to leave. I myself am about to go home."

She could not quite tell why, but the fact that Sesshoumaru was so easily dismissing her annoyed the hell out of her. It made her feel undesirable if not worthless, the latter being an emotion she had had to carry around for years thanks to her dear father then later on Kouga.

"Fine, whatever. I'm obviously not stopping you. If you want to leave, go right ahead!" As soon as she shouted the words, she was annoyed with herself for losing her temper in such a way. _'I knew I would eventually regret sleeping with him. Sex made me feel all these unwanted feelings. I will _not _let him turn me into an overemotional jealous woman.'_ Since she did not want to show outwardly how affected she was by the older man, she reverted to a nervous gesture she had developed during her childhood. Kagura reached to the side of her face for a lock of hair, and started playing with it.

He did not know if she realized it, but the way she suddenly started twirling a dark strand of hair around one of her fingers was very attractive. It was a wisp of hair that had managed to evade her carefully crafted bun. It was then that he realized that as long as he had known her, she had pinned her hair in an unattractive bun. He also remembered that during their weekend, she had not once unbound her hair. It might not have been in a tight bun, but it was at least in a ponytail. And suddenly there was nothing he wanted more than to mess up her hair do. He could not help but wonder how it would feel like to run his fingers through her dark hair.

_'Why would I not take what was so freely offered already?'_ He reasoned to himself. Since Kagura and he had slept together repeatedly, he figured nothing could prevent it from happening again.

While Sesshoumaru was wondering how to get his co-worker back in his bed, Kagura was wondering why he was staring at her so intently. His deep golden eyes were staring right into her crimson ones, causing shivers of excitement to run down her spine.

"Sesshoum…" She started, but never got to finish her question as she abruptly found herself encircled in Sesshoumaru's strong arms. He bent his head down to kiss her, and to his relief, she did not push him away. Their lips crashed together several times, and it did not take long for their tongues to join the fray. Unable to resist his earlier little fantasy, Sesshoumaru reached his hands up, and tucked his finger under the hair tie adorning his lover's hair. After giving a firm tug, he unleashed her hair. To his pleasure the dark mass was made of nice and soft waves.

Kagura broke their fourth of fifth kiss, she couldn't tell as she had lost count, preferring to glare up in Sesshoumaru's light eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" If there was one thing Kagura hated, it was her hair. Unlike her mother's long dark smooth strands or her sister's whose beautiful white mane was straight and silky, eerily reminding Kagura of Sesshoumaru's hair, hers favored her biological father's hair. Just like Naraku's it was curly and twisted, resembling snarling snakes. Her hatred of her hair was the reason she kept it tied, and out of her sight.

"Silence." He instructed her as he leaned forward again, and seized her lips. Had it not required for him to break their lip lock, he would have chuckled aloud at seeing how easily he had been able to calm her down with a simple kiss. Having distracted her with his kiss, he was then free to caress her soft hair; the length of which surprised him.

Soon they were entwined in a deep kiss. Kagura was so enthralled that she stopped caring about her much hated hair. However Sesshoumaru was not satisfied with a simple kiss, and decided to go for more. He reached with his hand to cup one of her breast through the material of her shirt, and rejoiced when instead of a protest, he earned a keen moan. Emboldened by her response, he did not hesitate to go up and undo the first two buttons of her white work shirt. He grinned against her lips when he felt the warm swell of her breast under his fingers. He could have done without her bra, which was in the way, but he knew he would get it off in just a little bit. Not even hesitating for a second, he slipped two fingers inside the protective lacy red cup, and gently squeezed her nipple. His action caused her to jolt slightly and flush in pleasure and surprise.

The young man then trailed his hands down to reach for her backside then pushed her hips towards his. Wanting to be a willing participant, Kagura responded by gently grinding her body against his; her teasing lead to him producing a small growling noise in the back of his throat which she loved. He kissed away her little satisfied smile.

"You want to do it here?" Kagura asked breathlessly. He did not even respond, instead preferring to kiss her red lips. She once again broke their contact to send him a mischievous smile.

"Stop interrupting." He growled before taking her lips again, pouring his growing frustration into the kiss. He was tired of Kagura breaking off their kisses and was eager to get them back on track to what he had planned for the rest of their evening, which mainly consisted of Kagura lying under him with her legs thrown around his waist.

"Sesshoumaru are you..." The office door of the male co-editor of Shikon Magazine was thrown opened by none other than their boss Naraku. "It seems you have some company." The older man remarked dryly. He had decided to stop by his magazine to escape his girlfriend's annoying incessant nagging. Once he had noticed that there was light coming from under the door of Sesshoumaru's office, he had decided to go investigate.

Kagura was glad for her quick reflexes. The second she had heard a 'click' coming from the door, she had jumped away from Sesshoumaru. No matter how much she had enjoyed their kiss and his fondling, she would _never _allow for anyone working at Shikon Magazine to know about her relationship with Sesshoumaru. She had worked her away to the highly respected position of co-editor in chief, and would do anything not to lose the admiration and respect of not only the people working under her, but more importantly her father.

Even if she told herself not to react to the piercing glare Naraku was giving her, she could not help but squirm. It was bad enough to have almost been caught making out with Sesshoumaru at their workplace, but to have Naraku, their boss _and_ her father, be the one to catch them was simply unbearable.

"Why are you looking so flushed?" Naraku's question caused Kagura to get out of her thoughts. He turned the full force of his crimson gaze on her daughter, hoping to intimidate an answer out of her; little did he know that his famous stare had never worked on her.

"Because that asshole you decided to give _my_ job to is getting on my nerves." She snapped even as she did her best to calm her breathing and hope her father would not notice that other than the blush present on her cheeks, the first buttons of her shirt were undone, and her lipstick smeared. She furiously took a hold of her hair, and tried to tame it and tie it back. She mentally cursed the fact that Sesshoumaru had not returned her hair clasp to her.

Naraku was mollified by Kagura's answer as it did not differ from the usual arguing his two co-editors usually engaged in.

"It seems it was too much to hope your little trip would have improved your relationship." He shrugged. When he had first brought Sesshoumaru in the hopes of helping his magazine become edgier, he had expected Kagura to warm up to the newest addition to their staff. Since this had not happened, he had decided to simply do as he had done for most of Kagura's life: not pay attention to her. Whether Sesshoumaru and Kagura got along or not did not matter to him as long as they continued to help him run his magazine and increase its circulation number.

"You two better go home and rest. We will have a brainstorming session early tomorrow. We need to start thinking about next month's issue." With these parting words Naraku exited the room, not bothering to give his disheveled daughter or his other employee any kind of parting greeting.

The young woman waited for a little bit before daring to speak, let alone take a breath. "How mortifying!" She lamented and quickly buttoned up her shirt. There was nothing she could do about her hair or makeup until she encountered a mirror, but she could at least do some damage control.

"Well you heard you father, time to go home." Sesshoumaru said dryly. Never had he been more irritated at seeing Naraku. He usually evaded the older man as much as possible as his employer reminded him of a crawling spider who lacked guts and vision. The ridiculously high amount of money he was paid as a salary had been the only reason he had agreed to work at Shikon Magazine for starters. _'A sexual relationship with Kagura could turn out to be an additional reason to stay on board…' _

"You're just going to go…" The young woman could not prevent a frown of dismay from appearing on her face. _'That bastard! After that kiss… or rather kisses, he's going to up and leave?'_

"Why not? Did you have something else in mind?" Sesshoumaru asked feigning innocence. As much as Kagura hated his little cocky grin, she could not deny that she wanted him, badly. All she could hope for was that he wanted her as much as she was burning for him. Ever since they had come back from their trip, she had wanted to make love with him again, and the few kisses and caresses they had shared before Naraku's interruption had not satiated her. In fact they had only heightened her desire.

Having Naraku almost find out about the unexpected change in their relationship had scared her, and she could not help but wonder about what would happen if someone found out about their affair. Despite her worry, the young woman could not ignore the warm butterflies still fluttering inside her as a result of Sesshoumaru's previous kisses and caresses. _'To hell with the consequences! We'll find a way to make things work. We're both adults, and we can keep a secret. No one has to find out about us.'_ She took a deep breath, and decided to follow what she wanted.

"So your place or mine?" She sent him a dazzling seductive smile.

Sesshoumaru sent her a bone weakening smile before answering. "Lead the way."

**To be continued…**

A/N: Sorry no lemon in this transitional chapter. I hope you enjoyed this part though. Sesshoumaru and Kagura are growing closer after their 'weekend encounter'. Naraku may not be a monster in this story, but he doesn't have the best relationship with his daughter. The next part will be named **The Lead**, which will delve more into relationships.


	4. The Lead

_**Part 4: The Lead**_

A/N: This one will be a long one. **Lemon **alert Thanks to all of you who took the time to send me a review:

**Little25victor **(Hum you're right maybe Kagura is overreacting, but Naraku is an unpredictable person, so you never know. The relationship between our fave couple might come to interfere with their work… drama!)

**SamiMac**

**Killersupergirl**

**LTTHE4TH**

**FluffysPersonalFan**

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Life is a funny thing'_, Sesshoumaru could not help but muse to himself. He was sprawled in the middle of Kagura's bed, surrounded by her crimson colored pillows, his sweaty body feeling extremely satisfied but tired by their long love making session.

_'If someone had told me when I first started working at Shikon Magazine that Kagura and I would one day be lovers, I would have never believed it.' _He thought to himself. He was more than aware that by sleeping with his co-worker he was compromising his strong code of morals and ethics, and that if anyone was to find out there would be trouble, but the witch was just too good for him to give up.

"Ugh! What are you still doing here?" A huffing Kagura stepped inside her bedroom. She was annoyed at seeing that Sesshoumaru was still comfortably settled in her bed.

"It is _two_ in the morning." He commented dryly. It was late, and they both had to be at work at 8 am the next morning as Naraku had called for another 'special' meeting. In the past few weeks their boss had called for several of such meetings as he wanted _all _ his employees to brainstorm on new ways to make his magazine edgier to attract new readers.

"You can only blame yourself. You're the one who insisted we have dinner and drinks after work…" She started rubbing her hair with the small towel she had looped around her shoulders, hoping her dark tresses would dry quickly so she could tie them back.

"The drinks were your idea… besides you are the one who said you were hungry; I could not let you starve." He was gracious enough not to point out that she had also been the one who had invited him back to her place for a session in bed; although he had been the one to initiate their second bout of lovemaking.

"Yeah yeah whatever. No matter how late it might be, you have plenty of time to drive back to your place, so I'll ask again. What are you still doing here?" Satisfied with the state of her hair, she threw the damp towel in the general direction of the armchair facing the window, hoping it would make its mark. The piece of furniture was once again used more as a storing object than a seat, but that did not bother the young woman one bit.

"Have you forgotten that Naraku has asked us to have the name of a summer intern on his desk by tomorrow morning?" He called over to her, a proud grin on his lips.

She glared at him as fiercely as possible while she at the same time tucked the larger white towel covering her body to prevent it from slipping away and bearing her naked form. They had a tacit arrangement. Even if they made love in her bed, he had to be out of it, and on his way home by the time she got out of the shower. But most important of all, they _never_ ever spoke of their work during their 'personal time'.

"I was going to do it before going to sleep. Now goodbye. You know where the door is, so please feel free to go through it, and sooner rather than later." She walked over to her closet and retrieved one of her favorite nightgowns. It was not as sexy as the one she had worn during their trip, but was a pink cotton baby doll which still showed a lot of skin. She briefly hesitated before discarding her towel in favor of her sleeping garment.

_'How can dressing in front of him still make me feel so uncomfortable? That is stupid considering all that we've done to each other.' _She inwardly groaned. Unlike the first time they had slept together, she did not have the 'help and support' of alcohol, and was faced with some inhibitions.

"We were asked to collaborate on this task." He did not bother expanding on his words, she knew he was right, and that single handedly choosing their interns simply because she did not want to stay in his presence longer than was necessary for them to make love would be unprofessional. And being unprofessional was one thing she never wanted to be called as her career was the one thing she was most proud of.

"Okay, fine. Just put some clothes on then." She headed towards the living room of her condo where she had left the pile of applications Naraku had dumped on her desk earlier in the day.

_'I don't know why he insisted Sesshoumaru and I deal with this. He could have had anyone do it…' _She reflected on her father's unusual request. As co-editors of the magazine she and Sesshoumaru were usually too busy to have to deal with such small tasks. Picking interns was usually something that fell upon Yura, her father's young and large breasted personal secretary who Kagura suspected to be one of his many girlfriends as well.

_'Not that I give a damn who that man decides to sleep with, I have enough issues dealing with my own sex life...' _As she gathered the different applications and resumes, she could not prevent her mind from briefly straying to her relationship with Sesshoumaru. _'I don't know if we can even call it a _relationship_. All we do is have sex, very good sex, several times a week, but that's mostly it. We do go out for dinner or drinks sometimes, but we barely talk. I don't even know anything about him or his family…not that I've ever told him anything about me. '_

Kagura decided not to dwell too much on her complicated relationship with her coworker. She knew it would amount to nothing to try to reflect on it as things were fine just the way they were. She gathered her strength, and her arms full with a stack of papers, she walked back to her bedroom.

She decided to ignore the fact that Sesshoumaru had only bothered to slip on his underwear and unbuttoned white dress shirt. He was now reclined against the headboard of her bed, looking as regal as possible. She self-consciously ran a hand through her messy dark curls when she noticed how silky and shiny his hair looked even after their earlier long love making session. She walked over to the bed and dropped the pile of applications between his spread legs.

"There, knock yourself out." She tried, but failed to suppress the little smirk dancing on her lips as she noticed how surprised Sesshoumaru was at seeing the large piles of applications. She knew how much he hated it when other people were able to read his emotion, one thing that she was strangely becoming quite apt at.

"Our magazine's pretty popular among college students. A lot of them apply for our internship programs as well." She pointed out. What she did not say was the reason why they took in so many students. _'Nothing beats free labor for Naraku…'_

"Which is not surprising since we have a tendency of hiring our interns for full time positions…" He agreed, thinking about Ayame, Yura and Touran, a few employees at Shikon Magazine who were all former interns. Kagura repressed the urge to snort at seeing how blind Sesshoumaru was at seeing her father's true motives.

"We should begin by sorting through all these applications, and then review them again before making the final decision. I know that the old man asked the applicants to add their pictures to their files, but please don't be like Naraku, and just decide to pick an intern based on the size of her bra cup." Thinking once again back to the young women who had been hired in the past after being interns, this seemed to have been a deciding factor to Kagura.

"You know very well that I am not this sort of man." Since he knew she was teasing him, he did not send her one of his famous cold glares. "Let's get to work." He wasted no time picking up the first file and reading it.

Even though Kagura had tried throwing him out of her condo only some minutes ago, she did resent the fact that he was suddenly all about business. As much as she hated it, she did like the time they spent together. It was because she was afraid of coming to care for him too much that she always tried to get rid of him. The last time she had put her heart on the line, Kouga had crumbled it to pieces. It had taken her so long to mend her abused organ together that she had promised never to put it in jeopardy.

_'Not that I could fall for that arrogant cold bastard of Sesshoumaru. He may be a great lover, but his personality isn't that great.' _She thought to herself. She wanted to distract her mind, and therefore decided to do as he said, and start working. She picked up the second file on the pile, and after quickly scanning the contents of the resume and cover letter attached to the application threw it away.

Sesshoumaru hated untidy environments, so seeing Kagura throwing the file over her bed annoyed him. The first time he had visited her condo, he had been horrified at seeing how messy it was. Clothes had been thrown around the living room, dirty dishes were piled inside her kitchen sink, and piles of former editions of their magazine adorned almost every surface of the place, even her bedroom side tables. Although he had to admit that ever since he had become a frequent visitor at her home, she had made an effort to keep things a little bit more organized, which was something he actually appreciated, not that he had let her know about his approval.

"What was wrong with this application? You barely looked at it." He pointed out as Kagura picked up the next one on the pile.

"Unlike you I don't intend to spend the whole night on this, so excuse me for being time efficient." The young woman tossed a second file off her bed.

"Being time efficient does not entail overlooking…" He carefully put away the rejected application to the 'discarded pile' he had just created to his left.

"Whatever. You have your ways, and I have mine…" She started, but interrupted herself, her crimson eyes wide in surprise. The reason for her abrupt pause was that the picture of the applicant staring back at her was a perfect version of a younger Sesshoumaru.

Because of the long periods of time they had spent together, he was quite attuned to Kagura and her volatile moods. He therefore quickly realized something was up with her.

"What is it?"

She chuckled when she handed him the opened file, and the picture it contained. "That Inuyasha guy looks just like you!" She had expected him to laugh as well or at least smile as she knew he was more than able to. She had seen him smile on a couple occasions, but of course never when they were at work; she was sure he did not want to break away from his ice king persona.

To Kagura's surprise, Sesshoumaru did not smile. A dark scowl came over his face, and he took the application file and tore it to pieces.

"What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed. She had never seen him lose his composure in such a way before, and was completely shocked.

"He will _never _work at the same place as this Sesshoumaru!" She had not heard him refer to himself at the third person in a long time either, so this was also a shocker to her.

"Do you know that guy?" She searched his beautiful amber eyes for some kind of answer.

"He is… my younger half brother." He grudgingly muttered the words, but she easily made them out. He was uncomfortable at seeing how her crimson eyes bulged in shock.

"What? How? I mean the kid's like twenty, twenty three at the most and you're…" She trailed off realizing she had no idea how old her lover was. This was not surprising considering that the little time they spent alone together mostly took place under the covers of a bed. She however knew that Sesshoumaru had to be older than her 33 years, or at least she hoped so; it wasn't easy to tell how old he was because of his unusually silver hair, pale complexion and lean body. The last thing she wanted was to be a cougar.

"I am 35." He did his best to ignore her sudden sigh of relief, but made a mental note to later on ask her about it. "We may share a sire, but Inuyasha was born from my father's second wife." He hated talking about his father's second family, but if he was going to vent about his long bottled in anger to someone, Kagura was the best suited for that.

"Wow I don't know why, but I always figured you were an only child. Must be because you have a tendency of being an arrogant bastard. You did earn the nickname of 'demon' from me after all." She frowned when he did not respond to her taunt as he usually would have, with a glare. She decided to try another approach. "So why exactly is it that you don't want your brother…"

"_Half _brother." He interjected.

"Your half brother,,." She amended. "to work with us? Did he do something to you?"

"I have not seen him ever since he was three years old. I left my father's house as soon as I turned 18."

"Why?" She asked burning with curiosity. As much as she had told herself over and over again not to get too close to Sesshoumaru, she wanted to find out more about what was hidden behind his cold façade.

"You are being unusually curious."

"And you are being unusually annoying. Why won't you just answer my questions?" She smiled at him coyly.

"I will… if your answer some of mine. Why don't you get along with your father?" He fired back. It was not the first time he had questioned her about her unusual relationship with Naraku, but Kagura had always refused to give him a clear answer. For the sake of their relationship he had never insisted. An irritated Kagura was not something he wanted to have to deal with; especially when he was trying to get her naked and in bed with him.

It was now her time to scowl. One topic that was definitely off limit with her was her relationship with their boss Naraku.

_'As much as I want to find out about Sesshoumaru and his brother, the last thing I want is to tell him about Naraku… then again would it be too bad? He has proven himself to be more than able to keep our little affair a secret.' _

"Fine I'll tell you, but I swear that if you let anyone know, I will destroy you." Her remark finally earned her a little smile from him.

"As I told you in the plane." She tilted her head to the side briefly. To this day she was still embarrassed by how she had easily given into her fear of airplanes. "My mother died when I was ten. After that my sister Kanna and I were raised by our aunt Kaede. It was when I turned eighteen, and was about to go off to college, that my aunt told me about my dad. I'd never even heard his name until then…" She took a short pause as she remembered the emotions of pain and betrayal she had felt when her aunt had finally told her about her father. She decided to push away from her mind her conflicting feelings towards Kaede, and decided to focus back on her present conversation with Sesshoumaru.

"Kaede told me about my parents splitting up and Naraku coming to this city to start off his magazine." She then added.

"And?" He could not help but try to get her to move along in her story.

"Do I really have to tell you everything?"

He briefly smiled again at the irresistible annoyed pout present on her lips. "If you want to hear my own tale, then yes."

"You better be as forthcoming when it is your turn to spill." She muttered under her breath even if she made herself more comfortable by burrowing her back through the many red pillows always present on her bed, and mirrored Sesshoumaru's stance, who too was propped against the headboard of her bed.

"When I was two years old, my parents separated. That was the last time I saw my father until I was twenty three years old. I had just graduated from college, and I presented myself at Shikon Magazine looking for a job. I'd always had an interest in written press, and I figured that since he had never provided anything for me, the least he could do was give me a job." She then sighed as she recalled how disappointed she had been after her first meeting with her father. Being who she was she had not expected a happy family reunion, but one thing she had not been ready for was to be rejected by her father so openly.

"Of course Naraku being Naraku, he promised that if I proved my worth, he would make me editor in chief, then he would give me the magazine… which is understandable since I _am _his only heir." _'Kanna may also be his daughter, but unlike me she never went to college, and never even worked a day in her life. I'm the only person Naraku could give Shikon Magazine to.'_

Kagura's revelations helped Sesshoumaru understand her better. _'It explains why she was so mad when I was hired. In a certain way I did take her job…'_ Sesshoumaru came out of his thoughts to pay attention to Kagura once more.

"I worked my butt of for the past ten years to make Shikon the best magazine it could be… I even turned down offers of employment from many other publications. You'd think that would earn me _one _word of praise, but no, nothing. The only time that bastard of Naraku ever spoke to me about my work was when that asshole of Kouga dumped me. My dear old dad told me that he hoped I wouldn't mind that Ayame would be a full time staff member. He had the nerve to remind me that I would have to treat _both_ Ayame and Kouga as professionally as possible!" Only thinking about how frustrated the conversation had made her caused Kagura to shake in anger.

She could not help but blush slightly in embarrassment when she realized how much more she had disclosed in Sesshoumaru than she had originally intended. "I'm sorry! I can't believe I said all this…"

He suddenly felt her pulling away from him. Her beautiful crimson eyes had lost the light shinning in them, and she had a certain look on her face he hated, the one look she always had before she either kicked him out of her bed, or slipped out of his.

"My father cheated on my mother." Before he even realized it, the words were out of his mouth. He was glad to see that he had managed to get Kagura's attention back, and did not try to block the words as they started tumbling out of him. He did not have any close enough friends to whom he could tell about his past, so talking to Kagura was the closest he probably would come to disclose about his family's history.

"I was fourteen years old when I found out the kind of man my dear old father really was." She was surprised by the sudden bitter tone present in his voice, but would soon find out the reason why. "My mother had breast cancer, and he was cheating on her."

"This is horrible!" Kagura gasped. He sent her a sad smile as he started speaking again.

"Being the honorable man that he is." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. "My father intended to stay with my mother until her cancer would be in remission. Unfortunately he had not planned for his long time girlfriend to become pregnant."

"What did he do?" She asked breathlessly, afraid of finding out even if she was burning with curiosity.

"He wanted his second child to bear the name _Tashio_, so he divorced my mother and married his mistress." Even after all these years, Sesshoumaru still felt the sting of his father's betrayal, and it showed in the way he spat his own last name. "The three of them have been living happily ever since."

"What about your mother?" Kagura could not help but ask. She did not know the other woman, but if she was anything like her son, the young woman was sure she must be a strong prideful woman, and her husband's betrayal must have hurt her. She did not like the faraway look that was displayed in his golden eyes after her question, and immediately regretted having asked about his mother. _'He did tell me she had died in a car accident when he was a teenager.' _She recalled one of his few revelations during their weekend away a few weeks before.

"Not even two weeks after their divorce was finalized, my mother drove her car into a tree. Of course it was ruled as a tragic car accident by the authorities, but…"

"You think she killed herself." Kagura finished for him truly shaken. She had her own family issues and tragedies, so it was easy for her to empathize with Sesshoumaru's pain.

"Since I was still a minor I had to go live with my father and his new family. However the second I turned eighteen, I was out of that house."

"I am so sorry." It was only when she felt one of his warm fingers gently wipe away one of her tears that she realized she had been crying.

"Are we not pitiful? You, trying so hard yet failing to have your father acknowledge your existence, and me not even able to face my own family." Sesshoumaru chuckled bitterly as he wiped the last of her tears.

At that moment she would have given anything to take away the sad light in his eyes. She wanted her _demon_ back, the man who could infuriate her with his quick wit, and arouse her with a well placed small kiss.

"Don't say that. I understand why you wouldn't want your bro… Inuyasha" She quickly corrected herself. "to work at Shikon. I'm the pitiful one. Every time I am offered a position at another magazine, I always swear to myself that I will go work somewhere else, but I always stay at Shikon, waiting for Naraku to finally acknowledge me… _that_ is being really pitiful."

She was surprised when instead of lessening, the amount of tears falling from her eyes increased.

"Oh damn it! What the hell is happening to me?" The idea of bursting into tears in front of him was simply mortifying. She did not want him to see her cry, and aimed to get to the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom in order to conceal her sudden emotional breakdown. She got to her knees and crawled over the pile of unread files she was going to look over before she and Sesshoumaru started talking, but before she could escape from the bed, Sesshoumaru looped an arm around her waist. Before she could protest about his treatment of her, she found herself slammed back against his broad warm chest.

"You have no need to hide your tears from me." He leaned forward to gently whisper in her ear. He could not have said anything else to make her heart melt more.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be surprised when Kagura suddenly turned around in is arms, and raised her face to fuse their lips in a kiss. His shock quickly faded away, and he returned her kiss eagerly. They were both on their knees on her bedcovers littered with application files from interns, but they could care less.

As their kiss became more intense, he allowed her to push him backward. He quickly found himself sitting on the bed with a flushed Kagura straddling him. Not liking to be outdone, he wasted no time divesting her of her nightgown. They may have had sex less than an hour ago, but he wanted her with a burning intensity. He therefore quickly latched his mouth at her breast and gently nibbled her nipple, causing her to moan appreciatively.

While Sesshoumaru kept pleasuring her mound, her hand reached down to slip inside his underwear, and her smile turned into a mischievous smirk when she noticed how ready he was already for her. Kagura gently caressed his length, and it was his turn to groan in pleasure. Since she did not want him to climax before he was inside her, she stopped her ministrations. He let out a disappointed sigh when her hand left him, but did not complain when she reached behind him to divest his body of the shirt he had slipped back on earlier when she had asked him to get dressed, and get out of her bed. He did not even say anything when she thoughtlessly tossed his garment over her bed. Not that he had room to protest since he had given her nightgown the same treatment earlier.

The young woman slid his underwear pass his lean hips, and down his long legs before it too joined his shirt. As she crawled backwards, her action caused most of the application files they had meant to review earlier to tumble down on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. As soon as his naked body was revealed to her appreciative crimson eyes, she wasted no time leaning down to put his length in her mouth.

"Kagura." He let a strangled moan to escape the back of his throat as she started working him over with her hand and her mouth. She had treated him to such delights before, but never had it been this pleasurable. In a show of appreciation, he lowered his hand to gently caress her dark damp mass of hair. Too soon, in his opinion, Kagura let go of him, and sat up. Before he could express his discontent, the young woman crawled forward on the bed to straddle his hips.

She grinned mischievously at him as she slowly sheathed his hard length inside her womanhood. Sesshoumaru observed her silently as she started making love to him. She rested her hands on his strong shoulders for support, and performed a slight rise and fall motion, pleasuring the both of them.

Eager to speed things up, he suddenly reversed their positions. Before she had a chance to gasp, Kagura soon found herself staring up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes as he thrust his body into hers harder than ever. There was a sense of desperation in their lovemaking this time around that she could not explain, but she was not going to complain. The young journalist's amber eyes stared into hers attentively, causing a thrilling shiver to run down her spine.

Sesshoumaru noticed how intently the young woman was looking up at him. He felt uncomfortable by all the emotions mirrored in her deep crimson eyes, and lowered his face against the soft skin of her neck even as he kept repeatedly bury himself inside her soft body. She let out a small moan of pure pleasure when he nibbled on the skin of her neck; just the way she liked it. Her reaction emboldened him, and he increased his furious pace.

One particularly deep thrust from him caused her breath to catch in her throat. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not willing to let him go anywhere, not that he was intending to stop things.

With each of his hard and fast movements inside her, she felt it, the hard barrier she had built around her heart after Kouga's betrayal slowly but surely breaking. And then she knew. She just knew that she could fall in love with Sesshoumaru, but was not sure it would be a wise thing.

Her climax came at a complete surprise to her. She and Sesshoumaru had made love enough times to know each other's body very well, so it was no wonder that he knew exactly how to pleasure her. With this objective clear in his mind, the silver haired man lowered his mouth to bite one of her breast while his nimble fingers trailed down to where they were connected to gently circle her hidden jewel. He was proud to see that in no time Kagura had reached bliss. As soon as she had, he did not hesitate to let go and climax as well.

She lowered her legs, but allowed him to rest over her body, breathing heavily against the damp skin of her neck, and causing little aftershocks to rack her frame. Contrary to her habit, she did not push him away when he pressed little kisses on the side of her neck. Too soon to her taste he separated their bodies, and rolled off her.

The young man panted heavily as he lay back on Kagura's bed, his golden eyes fixed on the white ceiling. Even though his present position was very similar to how he had been lying earlier in the night while Kagura had been taking a shower, things were quite different for him this time around. Little did Kagura know that Sesshoumaru had felt it too. A tiny crack in his heart, but he decided to ignore it; feelings made things too complicated.

Now that Sesshoumaru was not holding on to her anymore, and that her sweaty body was assaulted by a breeze coming from the bedroom window she always left opened, she felt slightly chilly, so she reached for her bed covers, and happily settled under them. He was shocked when she reached under him to tug at the blanket, then laid it back over him. Usually this was the part where Kagura either asked him to leave, or if they were at his place, excused herself.

_'It's late, so I'll let him sleep over for tonight…' _Kagura reached over to her right to flick the side lamp off. She did not bother voicing her explanation as she estimated he should just be glad she was not kicking him out at three in the morning.

"We did not pick an intern." His reminder caused her to groan in annoyance. She really could not fathom how he could be thinking about work, when she still had pleasurable shivers running down her entire body.

Kagura reached for one of the lone applications still precariously hanging on to her blankets and brandished it in the air before throwing it on her side table.

"Here! We have a winner. Now go to sleep." She could tell he was going to argue about her method of picking their summer intern, so she reached up and placed a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. She was relieved when he did not speak, but contented himself with encircling her with his arms and pressing her naked body against hers. Their tongues entangled in a sensual kiss, which left her breathless. She wanted to break their embrace, and when he felt her start to pull away, he buried his large hand in her hair to bring her body even closer to his.

"Sessh…" She opened her mouth to protest, and he took advantage of it to deepen their kiss all over again. Before she realized it, she was returning his kiss eagerly, and was even mirroring his earlier posture and had her hands plunged deep in his long soft silky silver strands.

"Enough for now." She breathlessly pushed him away. "Let's go to sleep. We have an early meeting with my dear old man tomorrow." He was disappointed, but did as told. His body felt boneless and pleasured, and on top of that Kagura was allowing him to sleepover, so he did not see why he should argue. She lay down next to him on the bed, and allowed him to encircle her body in his arms. A little smile managed to find its way on her lips unchecked when she positioned her head on his chest, and heard the thundering beat of his heart.

'_It seems like I'm not the only one who was not left unaffected.' _The thought made her feel proud of being able to make a man as contained as Sesshoumaru lose control.

That night for the first time since they had come back from their trip, they slept in the same bed, Sesshoumaru's large body gently holding on to her more delicate form.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Revelations were made, and it seems their relationship has grown. How will they survive a little love triangle? We shall see next time in **Critic Pages**.


	5. Critic Pages

_**Part 5: Critic Pages**_

A/N: This one will be a long one. **Lemon **alert Thanks to all of you who took the time to send me a review:

**Little25victor **(Sesshy definitely has emotional issues and unresolved anger. Hum I wasn't planning to have Inuyasha & Kagome in the story, but you're giving me ideas… The love triangle might not be what you expect ku ku ku.)

**SamiMac**

**Killersupergirl**

**LTTHE4TH**

**BlackBurningHeart**

**Kittycatcher **(I'm sorry, I admit that this was a bit confusing. What I meant by that is that it was their second time that night. They had been intimate on several different occasions before that evening.)

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagura tucked a messy strand of dark hair behind her ear. She sent Sesshoumaru a quick glare. The young man was seated across her, which was reason to trouble her enough. However his present actions were the reason why she was looking a bit flustered. He once more briefly allowed his amber eyes to look at her, and a flash of desire appeared in them.

_'How can that man look so snug even as his face is completely blank?' _She once again tried to tame her hair, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru was of course the one to blame for the disheveled state of her usual bun. Before attending the staff meeting, he had decided to 'visit' her in her office to supposedly discuss the agenda of the meeting. They however had gotten carried away, and their pre-meeting had ended up in a vigorous make out session, which had resulted in Kagura looking flustered and having a messy hairdo. Of course Sesshoumaru on the other hand was looking as cool and put together as usual, which had annoyed the young woman immensely. To her exasperation she had not only given in way too easily to his kisses, but had also let him mess up her carefully crafted façade for the day. She had an important mission to fulfill at the meeting, and did not want to look unprofessional.

"If there's anything else someone wants to bring up, do so now, or you guys better all get back to work." Naraku's eyes looked around the large conference table. Not many of his employees dared introduce new items during their meeting, but he still felt like it was still a legitimate question to ask.

"There is something I would like to discuss." Kagura stood up, and took out from her purse the file she had been working on diligently for the past few weeks. She noticed the way her lover arched a thin eyebrow in question; she had not told him about her private project because she did not want to hear from him that it could be a bad idea; she would not be able to bear it if he made fun of her.

Her keen ears did not miss the groan which erupted around the table either; none of the Shikon Magazine staff members particularly enjoyed the meetings… Naraku did have a tendency to ramble on and on, and in order to make up for the lost time he usually 'asked' or rather forced everyone to put in some unpaid overtime. Therefore if Kagura added time to the meeting, everyone would be getting home even later, and this was not a popular idea.

"Oh is that so? What is it you want now?" Naraku asked his daughter. He was sure that the young woman would be once again berating him about hiring Sesshoumaru, and he really did not want to deal with it. He was about to cut the discussion short, but the look of determination in her eyes deterred him.

"It is a well known fact that food and restaurants are becoming great topics of interest nowadays, and I believe Shikon should capitalize on this. This is why I propose we have a restaurant review section."

Her announcement was met with complete silence; she decided not to be discouraged. This project was her baby, and she intended to see it come through.

"So Naraku, what do you think?" As much as the idea annoyed her, he was the sole master of the ship, and what he decided was.

"Hum, how do you propose we go about this? I do have a limited staff." Kagura smiled upon hearing her father's words. So far it seemed to her that he was being quite receptive to her proposition.

She slid on the table to her left a file containing the statistic sheets she had computed beforehand. Naraku with his quick reflexes caught it, and brought it up to his interested gaze.

"As you can see the project would not necessitate that much man power, nor would it take precious resources away from the magazine's usual activities." She could not repress a grin from appearing on her face when she noticed how interested her father and boss was at seeing the work she had put together.

"That's all well and nice, but who's going to take over this section? I have enough work on my plate dealing with the sports pages." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest. As he spoke he did not dare look at his former girlfriend, preferring to look at Naraku instead. To this day the young blue eyed man still had a hard time facing the woman he had so carelessly treated years before. "I'm sure everyone does too." The general rumble of assent gave strength to his words.

"As I said _before_ we won't need a lot of people to take care of this. I was thinking one or two people would be enough to try out restaurants. When it comes to the money for the meals, we could take some of the budget for special events. There are no festivals about to take place for a few months, so it wouldn't be a big loss…" Kagura continued to expand on her idea. She briefly allowed herself to look at Sesshoumaru, and was surprised to see that he looked impressed by her carefully crafted plan. This in turn caused her to smile slightly, but she forced it away as she decided not to let him know her true feelings.

"Yes yes, I agree." Naraku said, finally allowing his gaze to rest on Kagura.

"That doesn't answer my question. Who's going to take care of it? We all are up to our necks with our respective sections." Kouga insisted. He ignored the way Ayame was biting her lip in nervousness. She hated confrontations, and the guilt of having stolen Kouga away from Kagura made it especially hard for her to support Kouga in his goal to oppose the older woman. However she loved her Kouga, and would always stand by his side no matter what.

Almost everyone murmured in assent, except three people: Naraku, Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Kouga was surprised when he became recipient to one of Sesshoumaru's fierce and famous glares. The two men had never had any reason not to get along although as of late Kouga had noticed that the Shikon Magazine co-editor was behaving even colder towards him. Not that Sesshoumaru was renowned to be a warm person.

"Hum I'll just assign it to Sesshoumaru; he'll be good at this kind of thing." Naraku announced before closing shut the file Kagura had put together carefully.

The young woman felt her heart clench. This project was her brain child, and yet once again Naraku was going to give away to Sesshoumaru something that she considered should have been hers.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru started to protest. Now that he had more insight into Kagura's difficult relationship with her father, and that he had become _very_ close to the young woman, there was no way he was going to let the other man take away Kagura's project and say nothing.

"No need to thank me, I am sure you will do a great job. End of the meeting, all of you go back to work now." With these last words, Naraku left the conference room, all the other employees following faithfully behind him. Only a stunned Kagura and a contrite Sesshoumaru stayed behind.

He waited until everyone had left, then rounded the table to join his lover.

"I will speak to him. Naraku will see reason eventually." He quickly spoke, hoping to reassure her. For a long time she did not respond, and kept her eyes fixed on the file she had painstakingly put together. Her father had left it at his seat at the end of the table. He had not even bothered reading though all the material she had provided.

Kagura could feel tears gathering in her eyes, but she decided not to give in.

'_Crying won't change anything. It won't make Naraku realize that I'm just as good as Sesshoumaru.'_ She thought pushing away her tears of frustration.

"Don't. If you oppose him, he will only decide to shut down the project. I truly believe that this idea could give the magazine an edge, so I'd rather do anything to make sure it happens, even if it means you have to be at the head of it. Just make sure you do a good job." She bravely faked a smile, and walked out of the room, heading for her office.

Even if he did not say anything, Sesshoumaru had seen right through her. He could easily tell she felt miserable, a lifetime away from the woman he had so amorously kissed only two short hours before. Seeing her so dejected tore at his heart, but there was nothing he could do.

_'I'll find a way to make it right.' _He thought to himself. _'I promise.'_

* * *

><p>Kagura had been in a foul mood for the past week. Ever since Naraku had given her pet project to Sesshoumaru, she had been unable to shake off her negative feelings. She had even refused Sesshoumaru's many invitations to visit him at his apartment. The day of the staff meeting had been the last time they had had an actual conversation that did not involve work. As much as Kagura kept telling herself she should get past her anger, and reconcile with Sesshoumaru, she could not do so. Naraku may have been at the root of her anger, but thinking about Sesshoumaru being the one to head her project caused her anger to grow.<p>

Some employees had started a betting pool. They were convinced that the 'food critic' debacle had been the last straw for her, and that soon enough Kagura would throw in the towel and finally quit. Even though she was not about to leave her job, her attitude towards her fellow co-workers had turned bitter. Everyone at Shikon Magazine had done their best to stay out of her way for the past week. Sesshoumaru had of course been the only exception. He had tried on several occasions to talk to her, but Kagura had always found a reason to brush him off.

Exactly a week after the staff meeting, Kagura was walking from her office to one of the vending machines for a well deserved snack, when she heard a nerve grating giggling sound mixed it with several female voices. The noise she knew was coming from Touran's office, a woman about her age who had been employed at Shikon two years after her. She too used to be a former intern.

While it was not uncommon for the female employees of Shikon Magazine to socialize, it was still not that usual for them to find something to laugh out loud; especially when Naraku was in the office.

Intrigued, Kagura stopped her progression, and leaned her head forward to hear better what they were talking about. The reason for her interest was that she had distinctively heard someone say her name, but what annoyed her the most was the fact that she was sure the voice belonged to no one else but Ayame. This above all else enraged her. She may not know why her name came up, but she was looking forward to finding out.

_'What the hell could they be talking about?' _She wondered. Her question was soon to be answered.

"Hum are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean I don't want you to be hurt…" Ayame said. She was once again biting her lower lip, her trademark nervous gesture.

"Of course. I've been waiting for Sesshoumaru to ask me out for a long time. I don't know what took him so long, but at least he's making up for it by taking me somewhere pretty nice." Touran answered. Her happiness was shining in her voice.

"Where are you two having dinner tonight?" The intrigued red head asked. The broad grin that appeared on the other woman's lips let her know it indeed must be somewhere nice.

"We have a reservation for eight tonight at La Bonne Table. You must have heard of this restaurant? It's the new French place that opened downtown…"

Kagura did not bother listening in on the rest. She hurried back to the safety of her office. Once in, she rejoiced in the fact that she had reached her safe place without blowing up at Touran. She knew that if she had, the other young woman would have known something was up between Kagura and Sesshoumaru, and would have reported it to Naraku; and that would not do.

'_I have no idea how my dear old dad is going to react if he realizes I allowed that bastard of Sesshoumaru into my bed, but something tells me he would only use it as a strike against me… again.'_

Once she was seated behind her trusted desk, she gave free reign to her anger.

_'The nerve of that fucking asshole of Sesshoumaru! Not only is he going out with another woman here at the office, but he also dares take her to La Bonne Table?' _The reason why Kagura felt doubly betrayed was that the brand new French restaurant Touran had mentioned had been on the list of places she had mentioned in her proposal for the creation of a restaurant review section in their magazine. _'Sesshoumaru obviously has no scruples taking over another one of my jobs!'_

The young dark haired woman took a deep calming breath then picked up her favorite pen, and twirled it between her fingers. The simple action had always been a stress reliever for her, but this time around it was not enough to make her feel better.

_'Sesshoumaru may be one heck of a jerk, but I'm not going to give into my emotions.' _

She knew that she should get back to work and forget all about Sesshoumaru. Naraku had asked to give him a report on ad sales, but she was so angry at Sesshoumaru's betrayal that she could not focus. To her slight relief a distraction came into the form of a short knock on her office door.

"Come in!" She called pushing back some of the opened files and papers scattered on her desk.

Her eyes thinned when she saw Sesshoumaru pop his head inside her office. She barely restrained herself from throwing one of her office plants at his head.

_'Stay calm. Stay composed. Don't let him know you're upset!' _She thought to herself as she forced her lips to stretch in a small smile.

"Did you want something?" She hissed through clenched teeth. _'Damn it! So much for staying calm…' _She cursed to herself.

He noticed that something was up with her, but decided not to comment on it. Instead he walked inside her office, and tightly shut the door behind him. It would not do if someone at Shikon Magazine was to overhear their conversation.

"I will have to push back my visit to your apartment to later on tonight."

Her anger about finding out he was taking Touran out had caused her to forget about the arrangement they had agreed on the previous week before the meeting.

"You don't need to bother about coming tonight... I have plans." She lied blatantly. She knew she was acting in a petty manner, but could not help herself. She wanted to hurt him as much as she had been hurt. Not that she stopped to ponder why exactly she had been so hurt by finding out about his 'betrayal'.

He simply arched an eyebrow in surprise, but did not comment.

_'Does he think I'm lying?... Well I am but that's besides the point.'_ She cleared her throat. "I'm meeting with a former college classmate. I haven't seen him in a while, but he's in town for a couple of days, and we decided to go have dinner and a drink. I'm looking forward to catching up with him."

Despite all Kagura had just said, there was only one bit of information which had caught his attention, and before he realized it, he was choking out one word: "_Him?_"

She had to pinch herself not to chuckle at seeing his reaction.

"If that was all you wanted to tell me, do you mind letting me work in peace? I have to finish this report on ad sales by tonight, or Naraku will force me to work overtime, which is the last think I'd want. After all I wouldn't want to have to push back my dinner date..."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes thinned as he felt his anger grow. Instead of thinking about his feelings, he smiled sweetly.

"I would not want to detain you from your date." Without explaining himself he left her office, slamming the door behind him.

"What are you pissed about you jerk? I should be the one slamming doors." She muttered under her breath. As much as she had wanted to hurt him, she was surprised to find that her lie had only hurt her even more.

She fished for her cell phone inside her nearby purse, and after looking through her contact list, pressed the 'call' button.

After a few rings, a deep male voice greeted her on the other line.

"Hey stranger! I know I cancelled, but how about dinner tonight?" She asked, hoping the man on the other line would not be able to make out her anger and sadness in her voice.

"As long as it's your treat…" He grinned.

As much as she was angry with Sesshoumaru, Touran and Naraku, right now she could not help but chuckle heartily as the man's jest.

"Fine, but don't pick some fancy place. I'll come pick you up at nine."

* * *

><p>Kagura parked her car into her assigned spot in the parking lot of her apartment complex. She then picked her purse from the passenger seat, and headed towards the front gate. Before she could insert the key in the lock to let herself inside her building, a large hand took a hold of her arm.<p>

She turned around, her fist raised as she had been taught in a college self-defense class, but never got the chance to punch whoever had grabbed her.

"_Sesshoumaru?_" She lowered her hand. "What the hell are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!"

"We need to talk." He said simply. His grave tone led her to believe that whatever he wanted, he was not kidding around.

She thought about refusing his request, but when she noticed his scruffy state; her curiosity was tickled. The usually sharply dressed male journalist was wearing a wrinkled shirt, and had loosened his deep red tie so that it hung around his neck, giving him an even more disheveled look. She had never seen him look like this. Even after their long love making sessions, he always managed to look as impeccable and put together as usual.

She sighed even as she accepted his request. "Come on. We should talk inside my apartment; I wouldn't want to give that nosy Mrs. Tanaka another reason to complain about me to the manager. She always whines about how I make too much noise, and prevent her stupid poodle from sleeping." She babbled while she opened the gate then started walking towards her door. He had been in her apartment enough time to know where she lived, but she still led the way.

"Thank you for inviting me in." He said on a clipped tone as he headed to the living room couch, and took a seat. He felt foolish about what he was going to do, but as much as he had tried to restrain himself, he had not been able to.

Since she did not know what Sesshoumaru wanted to tell her, she decided to make herself comfortable. She first slipped out of her uncomfortable high heeled black pumps then removed her coat. She had barely tossed the woolen material aside when she heard a little growl. She turned around and to her surprise saw Sesshoumaru glaring at her.

"What's the matter with you?"

He did not answer her question, but did his best not to openly glare. The reason for his upset was the short very sexy skintight black dress she had unveiled when removing her coat. The garment was strapless and left not only her creamy shoulders and a large part of her cleavage bare, but was also short enough to put most of her legs into display.

"Did you wear this for him?" He took to his feet, and walked towards her.

She was unclear who he was referring to by 'him,' but instead she decided to make him hurt; after all she was still not over his betrayals.

"Hum he at least greatly appreciated it." To emphasize her point, she arched her back, causing her breast to struggle against the black material of her cleavage, and her butt to stick out.

Instead of silently glaring, this time Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet. In two powerful strides he was in front of her. She rolled her shoulders back, and stood straight, ready for the upcoming confrontation.

Upon noticing the look of pure hunger in his gaze, she thought that he was going to kiss her, and to her own shock she realized that she was not going to stop him. However a kiss was the thing furthest from the young man's mind.

"This is _not_ what I have signed up for." He told her bending slightly forward as he towered over her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Her bright eyes darted to the side as she looked for a way out. Without her even realizing, Sesshoumaru had effectively managed to trap her. Her back was almost against one of her living room walls, and his imposing figure prevented her from stepping to her right or left.

"I was not made aware that our relationship entailed… sharing."

_'By 'sharing' does he mean cheating? The nerve of that jerk! He's the one who went on a romantic dinner with Touran. Looks like he even dressed up for it.' _She fumed inside as her eyes took in his appearance. His clothes may look rumpled, but it did not change the fact that he had dressed nicely sometime earlier in the evening.

"What kind of woman do you take me for? How many men do you think I'm sleeping with?" _'To think that he managed to convince me to get on the pill so we wouldn't have to use condoms anymore... If he's been sleeping around on me with dirty sluts like Touran or Yura, and gave me some nasty STD, I will kill him with my bare hands!'_

"I'm the one who should be mad!" He sent her a questioning look, and she wasted no time telling him what had been on her mind the whole day. "I've heard all about your little date with Touran tonight. Oh yes she was so excited she just had to tell everyone at the office."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to issue a retort, but Kagura stopped him by pressing two fingers to his unsuspecting lips. "I'm not done talking! Not only you let Naraku give you _my _project, but you also dare take that bitch out to dinner... I could have forgiven you for taking over my idea because I know Naraku was mostly to blame on this one, but you involving Touran…"

Sesshoumaru had heard enough. He gently slapped Kagura's fingers away from his mouth before speaking. "Has it not occurred to you that I knew what I was doing? That I might have a plan?"

"A plan? What was it? Getting another employee in your bed? You must be so proud of having one more Shikon employee notch on your bedpost…" Speaking the words hurt the young woman more than she could have imagined. Whether she liked it or not as of late she had come to care about Sesshoumaru, and the idea of him being able to discard her so easily hurt her deeply.

"You know I am not that sort of man. Besides you are so much more than that to me." He grudgingly admitted. _'I have no idea where she exactly got that whole nonsense idea about me and Touran, but I intend to clear things up.'_

"Do I?" She asked, then after taking a calming deep breathe added "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was going to explain things more in details after the fact, but as usual you managed to ruin my plan…" He sighed deeply.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Kagura, stop talking for once, and listen!" She bristled at his harsh tone, but shrugged one shoulder, giving him the silent okay to keep explaining. "It is true that I was planning on using Touran in order for my plan to be fulfilled."

Kagura let out an impatient sigh, and he sent her a fierce glare before his full explanation came out of his mouth.

"I did not much appreciate Naraku taking your project away from you, and putting me in charge; I simply intended to show him he had made a dreadful choice and should have you helm the restaurant critic section." He took a brief pause trying to organize his thoughts in a clear enough way for him to make her understand the reasoning behind his actions. Even though his mind was still jumbled because of her accusations and his earlier discovery of his lover going to dinner with another man, he still managed to find a way to put his feelings in as little words as possible. After all speaking did not come easily to him.

"In order to dine at La Bonne Table one is requested to bring a dat… dinner partner." He quickly corrected himself. The last thing he wanted was for Kagura to _once again _misunderstand his words. "This is why I had to enlist Touran's help. Asking you along would have been adding insult to injury, and I am not a cruel man. My plan was to give Naraku a report written in my personal style; I am sure it was not going to be exactly what he had in mind when he gave me this assignment…"

Kagura had read enough of Sesshoumaru's work to know that his personal style was much like the man; succinct, to the point, clinical and devoid of any emotions. In other words, totally unsuitable for a critic section. The fact that he was not willing to even make an effort to produce the kind of work their boss wanted spoke volumes to her: Sesshoumaru had not liked Naraku's behavior, and intended to let him know.

"You would do that for me?" She felt tears pool inside her crimson eyes, and she hated it. There was nothing she hated more than appear weak in the eyes of people; especially her lover.

"I do not like being used. If Naraku wants to hurt you; he will know better from now on than to use me to do so." He smiled briefly at her. He was a little taken aback by the strong emotions playing in her shimmering eyes, but chose not to comment on them. He could feel they were close to a truce, and the idea of jeopardizing it did not appeal to him.

"To make things short, you wanted to teach my dear old dad a lesson, and defend my honor, and you invited Touran to dinner because she was convenient… I can understand all this, but I still don't get why you are here. If you'd followed your plan, shouldn't you be writing an article tonight?"

She noticed his usually fierce golden eyes shift slightly to the side as if he dared not look at her.

"I never made it to dinner." He finally admitted.

She was about to ask him why, when something occurred to her. An all too knowing grin spread on her lips. "Have you been waiting outside my building the whole evening?" She did not know if she should be flattered or exasperated by his behavior.

Sesshoumaru briefly thought about lying, but decided against it. He had made choices, and it was time for him to face the consequences.

"In fact I have." She gasped, shocked at his easy admission. She was about to say something, but he ignored her and kept speaking. "I had every intention of seeing the man who had taken you out to dinner."

It was then that she remembered the slight lie she had told him when he had stopped by her office earlier in the day, and could not help but blush slightly. _'Who would have thought that such a little thing could get him so worked up? Jealous much?' _She smirked to herself. She of course decided not to dwell on the feelings of jealousy that had assaulted her earlier when she had believed Sesshoumaru was also seeing Touran.

"I went to dinner with two of my college buddies. Kenta… and his wife Ayaka…" She admitted, and waited for the fireworks to blow up.

"_Wife_!"You lied to this Sesshoumaru?" He growled. There was nothing he hated more than being made a fool of. He had spent his entire evening stupidly sitting in his car, waiting for Kagura to get home while she had been enjoying a dinner with friends of hers. He decided to focus on his anger instead of thinking about his other feelings; the ones that had made him prefer waiting for his lover instead of dinner with Touran. The same feelings that had made his heart throb when Kagura had told him earlier about her own dinner plans.

"Not exactly… You didn't ask me who my dinner arrangements included in detail." Even to her ears her words sounded weak. _'Well I can't come out and admit that I blatantly lied to him because I was mad after hearing about him going to dinner with Touran…' _

Unfortunately, he saw right through her. A small chuckle escaped his throat when he noticed the slight embarrassed blush dust her cheeks.

"Something tells this Sesshoumaru that the only reason you told that _lie_ was because you found out about me going to dinner with Touran. Did you per chance foolishly try to make me jealous?"

She could have denied it, or scoffed or even throw back in his face the fact that jealousy had probably been the driving force behind his own actions. However she simply grinned mischievously at him and asked "Did it work?"

Her answer came in the form of the hard bruising kiss he pressed to her lips.

"What are you…" He took advantage of her opening her mouth to insult him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. The thought of fighting him did not even cross her mind. She whole heartedly returned his kiss, and even raised her hands to bury her fingers in his hair; she was not about to let go any time soon.

Once they had to break away for much needed air, she shivered upon seeing the clear look of hunger in his golden eyes. Without speaking a word, he used his deft fingers to reach up for Kagura's hairpin, and undid her tight bun, allowing her long dark tresses to fall around her bare shoulders.

After releasing her hair, Sesshoumaru gently pushed his lover towards the wall of her living room. Even though she was trapped in between his imposing body, and the hard white wall, she did not find any reason to complain nor did she want to move anywhere. The young woman raised her head, silently asking him to reclaim her swollen lips, and he did not fail to disappoint.

After tasting her lips, he moved on to her cheeks then her very sensitive throat. She threw her head back and moaned in appreciation. Not satisfied with a few kisses, he was eager to speed things up. Kagura had denied him for the past week, and he had missed her. Ever since they had started their affair, it was the longest stretch of time they had spent without making love.

While nibbling on her jewel adorned ear, he reached up with his long fingers to gently fondle her breasts. She moaned when he tweaked her left nipple through the dark fabric of her dress. He however felt frustrated very quickly as this was not enough; he wanted to feel her naked skin.

Without any hesitations, he reached behind her to lower the zipper of her dress. It quickly dropped to her feet, and she wasted no time kicking the black material away. He decided not to ponder on the fact that she had never worn the sexy little black garment for him before when he saw what she had on underneath, or rather what she did not have. He sent up a silent prayer when his golden gaze was met with only her creamy skin and a tiny pair of black underwear. Her naked breasts proved to be too strong an invitation for him to refuse, and soon he found his kisses going lower and lower.

"You are a bit overdressed." She giggled slightly when she felt him kiss the bare skin of her breast. Even as he lowered his lips to gently nibble on a stretch of her skin going from her throat to her left mound, she started undressing him. Unbuttoning Sesshoumaru's shirt, and unbuckling his pants while his lips danced all over her skin proved to be quite a challenge, but she still managed to do so. After all she too had missed him tremendously, and could not wait to have their bodies joined once again.

She leaned backwards, pressing her back completely against the wall to admire her handiwork. Sesshoumaru took advantage of her creating space between them to divest his body of his opened shirt, and completely removing his pants and underwear off his legs. She thought he looked silly with only his crumpled red tie looped around his neck, and his long naked legs ending in navy socks and dark brown leather shoes. However the fact that he did not take the time to completely undress himself made her feel sexy and irresistible.

In a matter of seconds he had her rid of her underwear, and pressed flush in between the wall and his body. She did not resist, and even helped him along. When he looped his hand around her left thigh, she received the message, and raised her leg, looping it around his waist. Silently thanking her for her all too willing cooperation, he nestled himself between her opened legs, and quickly sheathed his length inside her womanhood.

Ever since Naraku had decided to put him in charge of what should have rightfully been Kagura's food critic section, the young woman had not allowed her lover anywhere near her. It was therefore with much appreciation and a bit of trepidation that Sesshoumaru started moving inside her.

She sighed in pure pleasure when he was fully imbedded inside her. Her earlier anger, disappointment and all other negative feelings were pushed at bay. With her lips she once again searched for his own, and they exchanged a deep sweet kiss as he kept gently thrusting inside her. As much pleasure as she was feeling, she soon found her position of standing on one leg precarious, and as if sensing her discomfort, the amber eyed man grabbed her second leg with his hand, encouraging her to place it around his waist, which she eagerly did.

Sesshoumaru found the new angle most convenient as it permitted him to drive himself deeper inside his lover. It also left the usually strong and in control Kagura completely at his mercy, opened and vulnerable to his any whims. Not that the young woman was minding much; she was getting lost in her own pleasure. Kagura eagerly pushed back against him, both of them now working to reach their climax. They moaned in tandem when a particularly deep thrust touched a sweet spot inside her. Spurred by her enthusiasm, his thrusts quickly escalated to a frantic speed, and the sensation was too much for her. She suddenly arched her back, threw her head back against the wall, and cried out as she felt herself falling.

It had been too long in his opinion since the two of them had been intimate, and the pleasure he was feeling was too much for him. His control was quickly slipping, and he ached to reach bliss. When Kagura let out a small sound of contentment in the back of her throat, it was enough to set him off immediately. Sesshoumaru was relieved to see that she had found her release, and decided to give in as well. Just as he finished emptying himself inside his lover's most welcoming body, he felt his knees buckling. His climax had been so strong that it had left him weak. Before he had time to use the wall against which Kagura was leaning as support, both he and the young woman, whose body was still tangled with his, tumbled towards the ground.

Sesshoumaru used his knees to take the brunt of their fall. Already he could feel pain radiating though his kneecaps. He was however truly grateful that the carpet of his co-worker's living room was very plush as he hoped it would prove helpful in preventing him from getting seriously hurt. Of course because Kagura had fallen on top of him, the young man had been the only one actually getting slightly hurt. He was sure that their little mishap would leave him with a few nasty bruises, but as long as Kagura was okay, he would manage.

"My apologies." He muttered through clenched teeth. He was not about to let her know he was in pain as the last thing he wanted was to appear weak in her eyes. He only dared chance a quick look at the lower half of his body, and was glad and truly relieved to see that everything looked alright and in its rightful place.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. The note of worry in her voice warmed him over, and helped him get past the throbbing pain in his knees and other more sensitive areas. He moved away from the wall and his lover, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. Kagura followed his example and heedless of her nudity stretched up against his naked seated form.

"Yes, do not worry." He forced a smile, and only hoped that he seemed convincing enough. "I seem to have slightly lost myself."

"Can't really blame you… I'm feeling quite boneless right now as well." She admitted, her crimson eyes twinkling merrily as she reached up to gently play with his red silky tie. Her response led him to chuckle slightly, which in return caused her to smile brightly.

To both of their surprise a shrill ringing noise suddenly emitted from the general direction of Sesshoumaru's discarded clothes. Since they both knew it was his cell phone ringtone, he saw no reason not to answer. Reluctantly the young man moved from his very comfortable position of being nestled next to his lover by extending his lithe body, and retrieving his device.

Sesshoumaru briefly checked the screen of his phone, and frown when he saw the name displayed on the screen 'Touran'.

"Who is it?" Kagura asked as she stretched again. She hoped that she had managed to sound as casual as possible. She was dying to know who would call her lover this late at night, but did not want Sesshoumaru to know about her curiosity.

Once again Sesshoumaru was more than able to see through her, but decided not to say anything. Considering their earlier misunderstanding and argument, he decided saying the truth would be better for everyone. He placed his phone back into the pocket of his pants, after putting it on vibrate as he did not wish to be interrupted anymore, and sat back next to Kagura, mimicking her posture by leaning back, and resting his weight on his arm.

"It was Touran. She can wait until tomorrow at the office if she wishes to talk to me."

'_I guess she's not used to being stood up for dinner…' _Kagura tried, but failed to mask the smile appearing on her lips upon hearing his words. Once again he refrained from commenting on her reaction even if he did think her smile looked very cute.

In a few minutes, when he gathered enough strength, and some of the pain still coursing through his lower body had lessened, he would pick her up and bring her over to her bedroom where he would proceed to make love to her for the most part of the night.

_'And whether Kagura likes it or not, tomorrow I will have a little talk with Naraku. It is high time he learns that I will not allow him to use me in order to cause his daughter pain anymore.' _He thought to himself. Then as he heard a faint vibrating noise coming from the pocket of his pants, which he knew was probably coming from his cell phone once again, he decided that having a talk with Touran would be a good idea as well.

**To be continued…**

A/N: The next part is going to be called **Breaking News**. Not going to give you a preview this time around lol.


	6. Breaking News

_**Part 6: Breaking News**_

A/N: Much shorter chapter, but there will be some progress between Sesshy and Kagura.

Thank you once again to all my amazing reviewers:

**Little25victor **(Sesshy wouldn't say he's jealous, but rather possessive when it comes to his lovers lol. Hum the wheels in my brain are churning and coming up with new ideas. Kagome might be a part of it.)

**SamiMac**

**Killersupergirl**

**LTTHE4TH**

**515Byakuya **(I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully you like the next one too!)

**Kittycatcher **(Thanks so much for the kind words. As much as I love Sesshy and Kagura they are not the easiest characters to write about. I do know that I dabble in OOC, but since you guys don't think it's too extreme, I'm glad.)

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Sesshoumaru walked purposely through the front door of Shikon Magazine. He ignored the overly cheery greeting of their latest intern, and walked past the receptionist desk of the red haired young man. Naraku had been slightly upset when Kagura and Sesshoumaru had presented him with the file of the intern they had chosen. Not because the young man had lacking qualifications; in fact Shippou had proved to be a very talented writer/proofreader, and a resourceful office assistant. No, the reason for the upset of the owner of the magazine was that the young college aged intern was male. Naraku had wanted to veto the choice of his two co-editors, but when Sesshoumaru pointed out that doing so would require for the older man to go through the large number of applications they had received, Naraku had quickly changed his mind.

"Sesshoumaru!" He groaned as soon as he heard someone call his name behind him. He knew exactly who the voice belonged to, and it was not someone he wished to speak to.

"Touran." He reluctantly turned around to face the young woman. His face was as blank as usual, but he was unable to prevent his scorn from appearing in his eyes.

"What is this? No expensive chocolate boxes? No roses? You did not bring me any gifts? It's the least you could have done after the way you treated me yesterday." The anger she felt over his slight was clear in her blazing pale blue eyes. "You did not even answer my _many _phone calls. I've never felt as embarrassed in my life as when I was left waiting stupidly at that damned French restaurant. Do you know how many men would want to take me out? I chose you, and you threw it out back in my face."

Sesshoumaru was annoyed by her behavior. _'She is acting as a scorned wife.'_ He thought disgustingly. _'Kagura would never behave in such a way. No, she would rather try to drive me crazy with jealousy to gain back my attentions…' _He did not know why exactly thoughts of his lover were suddenly invading his mind, but decided not to dwell on it. Even if thinking about Kaguramade him smirk. He had purposely made love to her in the early hours of the morning to exhaust her. He needed to speak to her father, and did not want her to be anywhere near them when he and Naraku had a little chat.

Only thinking about his task brought a scowl on his face. _'I have things to do, and do not want to deal with Touran of all people…'_

"There seem to have been a slight misunderstanding. The only reason we were going to dinner was because this Sesshoumaru was under the false assumption that I was going to need a partner in order to work on my article. This however no longer holds true."

"So what, you're just going to discard me?" The younger blue haired woman gasped in clear shock. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming at the aloof man standing in front of her. As much as she wanted to, she restrained herself. After all, setting Sesshoumaru straight was not worth making a scene in the lobby of their office where any of their co-workers could see them.

"You miserable conceited jerk! I am not about to beg for a measly date with you. You lost your chance. We. Are. Done. Don't speak to me unless it has to do about with work." Touran spat angrily then stormed off towards her cubicle.

Sesshoumaru did not see any reason to try to comfort her or apologize. He was about to continue on, but a small snicker caught his attention. From the corner of his eyes he spied Shippou trying to smother his chuckles.

"You will keep quiet." The older man said sternly.

"Of course sir!" The young man lowered his face towards the glowing screen of his computer, and pretended not to have witnessed the embarrassing scene.

After taking care of the minor delay, Sesshoumaru continued on to the corridor which lead to the executive offices of the magazine, but instead of heading towards his own, he stopped in front of the last door at the end of the corridor, which lead to the largest office: Naraku's. After one curt knock, he allowed himself inside.

Naraku was seating behind his office, his phone receiver placed in the crook of his shoulder. Sesshoumaru ignored the frown on his boss's face, and walked towards the massive desk behind which the other man was seated before settling in one of the two chairs placed for the guests.

Since he was not about to talk to his mistress on the phone in the presence of one of his best employees, Naraku had no choice but to cut the conversation short.

"Sesshoumaru, what a surprise! What can I do for you?" Naraku asked on a frosty tone once he put his phone back on its cradle. Then as he remembered the assignment he had given his employee, he added. "No need to hand deliver your work, you could have given the article to Yura."

"I did not write the critique of La Bonne Table." He answered, referring to the fancy new French restaurant where he was supposed to have been having dinner with Touran the night before.

The shock which resonated in his boss due to his revelation was masked by a grin. It was unusual for Naraku to be taken by surprise. Just as it was unusual for Sesshoumaru not to fulfill an assignment.

"I would expect such a thing from Kagura as she is quite… spirited, but never from you. Is there a particular reason why you have decided to suddenly rebel?" Naraku leaned back in his big leather chair, and crossed his long pale fingers on top of his desk. Usually the position caused the people sitting across from him to squirm, but of course Sesshoumaru was not one to be intimidated by so little.

"_Rebel_?" Sesshoumaru echoed. It was his turn to grin. "There is nothing I despise most than being used. I do not know, and do not care about what goes on between you and your daughter, but from now on be sure to keep me out of it."

"I am not sure I understand what you mean." Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku. He was irritated to see that the other man planned to play coy.

"I do not intend to work on the restaurant critic section. It belongs to Kagura."

Naraku studied the young man thoughtfully. "How touching. Do you intend to be her champion, her knight in shining armor? I am sure she will be very thankful. Fine do as you wish. I really don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make an important phone call."

Sesshoumaru knew he had just been insulted and dismissed. His pride commanded for him to retort something to his boss, to let Naraku know that he would not stand to be demeaned, but he kept his mouth shut. Sesshoumaru knew Naraku well enough to know that if he talked back to him, the older man would be angered, which was not something he desired. In fact if angry, Naraku was more than capable of simply getting rid of Kagura's newest project altogether, and that was not one risk Sesshoumaru was willing to take.

_'Damn it! How is it that this woman has managed to make me put her concerns before mine? I am willing to go as far as not talk back to Naraku because of her.' _He clenched a fist in anger, but kept his mouth shut. His usual prideful self would have snapped back at Naraku to remind him he was not a man who should be dismissed, but now that Kagura was in his life, things were different.

'_The witch has been able to affect this Sesshoumaru too much.' _He groaned inwardly when he thought back to his shameful display of the previous night. He was convinced that him lurking outside Kagura's apartment building to catch her with another man was going to be one of his life's all time lows.

"That will be all for now." Sesshoumaru said to his boss. Even if he was not going to put Naraku back in his place, as he deserved, the younger man had simply not been able to leave without speaking the last words. He took to his feet, and left his boss's office before he said something else he might regret later on.

* * *

><p>Kagura was running late. A few minutes before her alarm clock had been set to ring, Sesshoumaru had awakened her with soft kisses. Before she knew it, the two of them were entangled under the covers of her bed, making love passionately. Only thinking about their sexual interlude caused her to blush furiously. After their little escapade under the sheets, she had fallen back asleep, and was therefore now late to work.<p>

_'That damn demon left, and didn't even bother waking me up.' _She thought to herself as she stepped out of the elevator of their building. She threw open the glass door with their magazine's logo on it, and breezed past Shippou's desk. The young woman allowed a brief sigh of relief to escape her lips when she arrived in front of her office door. She spared a glance towards the office which was across from hers, which belonged to none other than Sesshoumaru. She briefly entertained the idea of paying her lover a visit to give him a piece of her mind about letting her sleep in, but decided against it. She was already late enough as it was. She therefore threw opened the door to her office and got ready to get to work.

She was shocked to see none other than her father seating behind her desk.

"Naraku?" She gasped. "Did you get lost on your way to your desk? Last time I checked, your office was the last door at the end of the corridor." She regained her composure, and coolly walked towards the man who had sired her.

"Oh my dear daughter. Such sweet words you always speak to me. Since you seem to have decided to come in late today, I wished to be the first one to greet you." He grinned as he stood up, and walked towards his eldest child. They met in the middle of her office, and silently stared at each other; similar crimson eyes clashing.

"I received an interesting visit this morning. Sesshoumaru came to ask me to play nice. It seems like he did not like me putting him in charge of the restaurant review section…"

Kagura was shocked to hear about that, but did not show it. She had gotten used to masking her emotions when speaking with her father as Naraku always picked up on her weaknesses, and managed to use them against her.

"So, why are you telling me this? He's a grown man who makes his own choices, and I don't see what it's got to do with me…"

Naraku smirked, and she could not help but think that he might know about her relationship with Sesshoumaru.

_'Knowing Naraku he would have said or done something if he had found out about Sesshoumaru and me sleeping together…' _She thought to herself, a sense of relief running through her. Sesshoumaru and she had gone thorough great lengths to ensure that her father or any of the Shikon employees would not learn about their affair. Considering that Naraku was not always a rational man, she was not too sure how he was going to react to finding out his two most important employees were sleeping together.

"I thought you'd like to know dear child of mine that I have decided to follow Sesshoumaru's suggestion to put you in charge of the critiques from now on. Be sure not to be a disappointment. I will be expecting the first one on my desk by Friday. We can post it on the website, and if people like it, then I will start thinking about creating a section in the magazine for it."

Kagura barely restrained herself from shouting for joy. When Naraku had first put Sesshoumaru in charge of her project, she had resigned herself to not work on it, but now that she was leading the project once more, her head suddenly filled out with potential ideas.

"I promise not to disappoint, now if you don't mind I have to get to work. I ran into Yura on my way over, and you dear secretary seemed lonely; you should go keep her company."

Naraku was not amused by her bringing up the same of his second mistress. He knew saying so would only let his daughter know he had not appreciated her comment, and he would be damned before letting her see she was getting to him. He faked a small grin then walked towards the door. Once he had reached the safety of the corridor, he rushed towards his assistant's desk. Hearing about Yura's upset, Naraku only hoped she had not overheard him talking to his other mistress on the phone earlier. And if she had, he knew he would have to engage in some serious damage control.

Kagura waited until her father was out of sight and hearing range before letting free range to her emotions.

_'What was Sesshoumaru thinking? How dare he speak to Naraku without even asking my opinion?' _This thought running through her mind, she stomped out of her office, intent on talking to her lover.

Without any warning Kagura threw open the door to Sesshoumaru's office. He was calmly seating behind his desk, leafing through the latest edition of their magazine. She once again noted to herself how much she hated how unaffected Sesshoumaru always was; even when she was trying to take him by surprise.

"I see you made it." He commented managing, but barely, to keep out of his voice the amusement he really felt.

She knew he was referring to the fact that she had come in late due to falling asleep after their early morning love making session. Kagura blushed brightly as she remembered what had gone on in her bed only a few hours before, but since she was not about to give Sesshoumaru the satisfaction of seeing how she really felt, she masked her emotions with anger, as usual.

"Who do you think you are? You had no right to go talk to my father!" She spat angrily at her lover. "I can deal with Naraku myself."

"I only wished to set a wrong right." He paused, thinking that he really did not know how to handle females. _'Why is she so irritated, and how could my action backfire?'_ He groaned to himself before adding aloud. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Yeah well you did. I told you to take the damn job and…"

"You did not complain yesterday when I failed to go to dinner with Touran." He could not help but point out. She once again blushed slightly as she knew how true his words were.

"Yesterday was yesterday, and today is today. I don't need you to interfere with my father. It's bad enough that we're sharing a position, but if you start interceding in my favor, Naraku will never see me as a potential successor."

Sesshoumaru smacked shut the magazine he was browsing, giving Kagura a start.

"Is this all that matters to you? Impressing Naraku?" He asked, disappointed that his intervention was seen in such a negative light. The fact that he had allowed Naraku to talk to him in order not to put Kagura's project in jeopardy coupled with what he deemed to be Kagura's ungratefulness caused him to boil with rage and bitterness. "Should you not just be glad to have regained leadership of your project?"

She was jolted by his question. Even if she did not appreciate the meddlesome ways of Sesshoumaru, she had to admit that he had been effective in fulfilling his goal.

_'Not to mention that it was nice of Sesshoumaru to pass on that great opportunity for my sake… even though it makes me look weak in the eyes of Naraku.' _It was in that instant that she realized what Sesshoumaru's actions really meant. _'He didn't really have to stick it out for me. Even if that was awfully overbearing of him, in a way it's kind of… nice. I know Sesshoumaru _hates _talking to Naraku, so going out of his way to get me my project back to me was truly thoughtful of him.'_

"No." She finally answered his question. "It's just that I was going to handle Naraku on my own…eventually." She decided not to comment on the eyebrow he lifted in suspicion, and continued speaking. "I guess this time around I'll let you slide for getting involved in my life. I probably should say… thank you as well."

He smiled, knowing full well how the gratitude she was showing was costing her. _'And I intend to take advantage of it fully…' _He thought to himself. Before he could offer some sort of retort, she smiled sweetly at him, taking his breath away. He could not help but look into her eyes. Crimson met amber, and his heartbeat quickened. All the taunting words he had wanted to speak dissolved completely out of his mouth, and his mind went blank. He shook himself in the hopes of getting his bearings back. It was unusual for him to be affected by a woman, and he did not like it one bit.

He did not know how to react to these foreign feelings, which made him uncomfortable. He therefore decided to bring the two of them back on a much safer level of conversation. Just as he opened his mouth to taunt her, hoping to anger her, and getting the old usual Kagura back, they heard a male voice letting out a loud expletive. The voice was coming from down the corridor, which lead to the open area of their office.

"Ugh what the hell is happening now?" Kagura groaned, masking her relief at having someone break the unusual quiet that had settled between Sesshoumaru and her.

She opened the door. Sesshoumaru stepped out right after her. He was not liking the fact that someone had interrupted one of the most enjoyable moments of this relationship with Kagura: having her apologize to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked as his golden eyes scanned the area. Kouga and Ayame were locked into a tight hug while the rest of their co-workers crowded around them, clapped happily.

Instead of Touran who was next to him, and still sending him nasty glares, it was a brightly blushing Ayame who answered. She disentangled herself from her husband, and turned her beaming face towards Sesshoumaru and Kagura. "Kouga and I are going to have a baby!"

Rather than look at the glowing couple, or the clapping and cheering Shikon employees, Sesshoumaru turned his attention towards Kagura. She was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He frowned when he took in her appearance. She had gone completely pale, and her hands were balled into tight fists. Before he could say something to her, she turned around and fled towards the safety of her office.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Sesshoumaru was willing to sacrifice himself for Kagura, and they were growing closer. Wonder what the announcement from her ex is going to do to our fave couple's relationship We'll see in **Scoop!** Let's just say the fever is going to go up… literally.


	7. Scoop!

_**Part 7: Scoop!**_

A/N: Hello dear readers! I know I have been neglecting Secret Lovers, but now that I'm all done with Special Delivery, I will give this story my whole focus. Just to redeem myself, I hereby issue a fluff & WAFF alert! This will also be a long chapter.

Thank you for the support my dear reviewers:

**Little25victor **(Shippou will become useful at some point. He might be the one to help introduce additional characters *wink wink*. Kagura's feelings about Ayame's condition will be explored in this chapter and the next one. Sesshy and his own complicated feelings will be discussed in this chappie.)

**SamiMac**

**Killersupergirl**

**LTTHE4TH**

**Halloween265 (x6)**

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagura felt like crap. For the first time ever since she had started working at Shikon Magazine, she had been forced to make use of her sick days. It was late at night, and she was laying on her bed, bundled in her favorite red comforter, a hot cup of tea and diverse cold medication packets were placed on her nightstand for easy access.

_'Ugh when is this damn sickness going to go away?' _She wondered angrily as her body was racked by a heavy fit of coughing. _'I need to get back to work soon. The deadline to send the draft of next month's issue to the printers is getting near; I can't let Sesshoumaru deal with everything alone.' _Another reason why the young woman was eager to get back to work was the false assumptions that were sure to be running through the minds of her co-workers. Kagura was convinced that the fact that she had taken ill not long after Ayame had announced her pregnancy to the Shikon employees would make everyone believe that she was faking being sick in order not to have to face the blissfully happy expecting parents. _'I never get sick. Why did my body have to betray me now?'_

She threw her hand in the direction of the empty side of her bed to reach for a tissue. She blew her nose noisily, and tossed the soiled material off her bed. She knew she should take the time to properly dispose of the tissues she had used, but could not muster the force to. Her whole body ached, her head was pounding, her throat felt raw, and her nose kept running. She closed her crimson eyes, and tried to force herself to fall asleep. She had been unable to get any sleep in the past two days due to her illness, and was truly exhausted. Just when she felt her headache ease, and her mind start to shut down, her doorbell rung loudly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She croaked as she managed to drag herself up, and over to her front door. She had a suspicion of who would dare intrude this late at night, and therefore threw the door opened without hesitation.

"Sesshoumaru."

"I brought you some soup for a late dinner." The young man nodded his greeting as he held up a plastic bag with a container in it.

"You didn't have to." She was touched by his thoughtfulness, and despite her aches and pain, managed to smile at him. She slowly opened her front door wider to allow him inside.

"I did have to bring you the draft for the next issue for review before it's printed." The young man lied through his teeth. He had struggled for the past few days to find an excuse to come look in on his younger coworker. He would never dare voice his concern aloud to Kagura as he himself was uncomfortable at seeing his own feelings.

After placing the soup on Kagura's dining table, he opened his briefcase, taking out a large wad of papers. Since the two of them shared the position of editor in chief, it was required of both he and Kagura to review the final draft before it was submitted to the printers. However Sesshoumaru had an ulterior motive he was not about to share with his lover: he wanted to see if she was really doing fine. Ever since she had fallen ill, they had talked on the phone every day, and every time she had assured him that she was doing well. Since he did not believe her, he decided to come in and look in on her himself. He would have come sooner, but had been swamped with work at the magazine because of her absence.

"You managed to get all the articles already?" She croaked in surprise. She took the file he had handed in to her, and started looking through it. _'He probably intimidated everyone into submitting their work before the deadline. Hum I guess the demon is quite effective.' _Kagura coughed slightly before asking "Did Touran turn in her article on the benefits of Argan oil on damaged hair?" The young blue haired woman had a tendency to give her work late, and Kagura doubted that after the fiasco of their dinner 'date' Sesshoumaru would dare browbeat Touran into turning her work in sooner. After all, the male journalist had done his best as of late to stay out of Touran's range.

"Indeed she has. It is under the beauty section on page 88." Sesshoumaru informed Kagura. He frowned at seeing that her voice sounded hoarser than on the phone the previous day. _'She has coughed on several occasions, and is looking quite flushed. Could she be feverish?'_

"Great job. I'll look through it, and give you my feedback as soon as I..." She was interrupted by a sharp pain resonating in her throat. She cleared her throat, and made a mental note to take some additional syrup to soothe her pain as soon as Sesshoumaru left.

"There is no need to hurry; we still have time." He pointed out, worried for her. As much as he tried, he could not detach his golden eyes from the deep dark circles under her beautiful crimson eyes.

She was about to remind him of the deadlines they had to respect when she was affected by a coughing spell. Before she had a chance to react, Sesshoumaru had walked towards her to press a hand on the warm skin of her forehead under her thick black bangs.

"You are burning up. To bed with you!" He did not wait for her to protest, and dragged her towards her bedroom. He had spent enough time at her condo to know where everything was located. In under five minutes he therefore had the young woman lying under the covers of her bed while he made her a cold compress.

Sesshoumaru brought the ice filled towel back to the room of the sulking woman. _'She may be glaring at me, but Kagura is being unusually compliant today.' _He marveled at her unusual behavior. The Kagura he was used to would not have done as he had asked this readily. _'It seems she is lacking energy. She otherwise would be screaming my ears off. Her discomfort is probably greater than she let on then.' _As the young man walked towards Kagura's bed, he spied something that annoyed him greatly. He did refrain from commenting on it as he knew that in her present state his lover would not be receptive to his criticism. With a deep frown on his brows and jaws clenched tightly, he pushed away with the tip of his left shoe the mountain of soiled tissues littering her carpet.

_'Her distaste of performing chores can be excused only today because of her illness.' _He thought as he then sat on the unoccupied side of Kagura's bed, and gently ran the cold towel all over her fever flushed face to cool her down before placing it on her forehead.

"I hate to admit it, but this feels heavenly." She sighed in relief. "I took my cold meds and antibiotics earlier, but it doesn't seem to affect me that much."

"Antibiotics?" He echoed in surprise. _'I thought she had a common cold… or the flu at the worse.' _

"Yeah the doctor prescribed it because I have strep throat on top of my cold. Two for the price of one. Yep I am an overachiever." She joked hoping to lighten the mood, then as something occurred to her, she quickly added. "You probably shouldn't be next to me; I'm very contagious."

Sesshoumaru moved the cold towel around her face and neck some more, even going as far as unbuttoning a bit of her pajama top to cool down the top of her breasts before answering in a stern tone. "This Sesshoumaru does _not_ get sick."

"I warned you. Don't expect me to bring you soup when you get sick too." She grinned before closing her eyes to allow him to run the compress over her eyelids. The coolness of the towel was helping her relax and was easing her headache.

Sesshoumaru grunted since he did not want to roll his eyes in annoyance. "You should get some sleep, it will help you get better." He set the cool towel aside, to her masked disappointment, and gently pushed Kagura down towards her bed.

"How do you know so well about taking care of sick people? I thought you _never_ got sick." She decided to follow his advice, and buried herself deeper inside her crimson pillows in the hopes of falling asleep quickly. Her lover hitched the covers higher on her body and when he picked up the towel once more to cool down her face, she sighed in pure pleasure.

"I left my father's house at a young age, and as a young man with limited funds, for many years I had to live with roommates." Only thinking about that time of his life caused a wave of annoyance to grow inside him. He was a man, who loved privacy, and having to share his living space had not been an easy thing; especially, when his roommates did not share his very high standards of cleanliness. "One of the young men I shared an apartment with was a small man by the name of Jaken who had the infuriating tendency of falling sick every winter. His mother came to nurse him back to health several times, and I observed."

"You are very good at that…" She let out a loud yawn, and quickly regretted it as it caused her throat to burn. She had struggled to fall asleep for most of the day, but after spending a few relaxing minutes with Sesshoumaru, she suddenly felt sleepy.

The young man noticed her drowsiness, and quickly decided to spend the night at her place. _'The little witch is obviously unable to take care of herself. I have no choice but to help. Not to mention that it is very late at night.'_ When he had come to Kagura's apartment he had somewhat anticipated for her to be asleep. He had come straight from the office after putting the finishing touches to the latest edition of the magazine as he planned to use the draft as an excuse to talk to Kagura.

He discarded the wet towel for good by placing it on her bedside table, and headed for the young woman's closet where he now kept one of his favorite pair of pajamas, and a few changes of clothes. After he had convinced Naraku to give Kagura back her restaurant critic section, she and her lover had grown closer. Even though they had yet to talk of their relationship or place a distinct label on it, the two of them had consented to provide the other one with some closet space for merely practical reasons. Kagura had at first been opposed to Sesshoumaru's suggestion, but a few sweet kisses and his logical mind were enough to convince her. When he had pointed out that keeping clothes and toiletries at the other's house would keep them from having to go back and forth between their homes in the mornings, and would therefore limit the chances of people finding out about them, she had agreed to let him use one of her drawers. The fact that she had already suffered because of their complicated arrangement, had also influenced her decision. Once instead of being late to a very early morning meeting, Kagura had come in to work wearing the same dress she had had on the previous day. She after spending the night at Sesshoumaru's place had woken up late, and had not had the time to go back home to get changed. _'And that damn bitch of Touran just had to point out to everyone that I apparently had not spent the night at my apartment.' _ Being her usual self, Kagura had simply ignored the other woman, and had made use of her lunch break to swing by her place to change in fresh clothes.

The young woman did her best to push thoughts about work away from her mind, and focused on the man getting undressed in front of her.

"You really can't be expecting us to have sex right now." Kagura groaned as she spied her lover changing into his sleeping clothes. As if hoping to dissuade him of such a notion, she pointed towards her reddened runny nose.

Sesshoumaru paused in the middle of buttoning his top to send her a vicious glare. "What kind of man do you take me for? This Sesshoumaru intends to look after you, _not_ bed you."

She had the grace to slightly blush in embarrassment. "I do appreciate you taking care of me, but you don't need to spend the night." Even as she spoke the words, she could not help but sense a warm feeling course through her. The last time she had had someone care for her was in her childhood. Her aunt Kaede, who had been her only parent growing up had always been the only one in front of who Kagura dared look weak; that was until she had met Sesshoumaru. When alone with him she sometimes allowed herself to discard her tough façade. Being able to be the real her was a true relief. Before she had started a 'relationship' with Sesshoumaru, she had not realized how exhausting keeping a constant armor was. It was only with him that she allowed herself to appear vulnerable as she had learned to trust him. In fact to her own surprise the role of the young man was growing in her life. He indeed was proving to be a friend, a lover and a confidant all rolled into one, which to her own shock Kagura was enjoying quite a bit.

"You know you can't sleep here; you'll get sick." She told him reluctantly. The thought of having Sesshoumaru as a personal nurse was a very appealing one, but she would hate for him to get contaminated by her.

He decided to ignore her latest comment, and addressed her previous words. "It is in my best interest to see you come back at Shikon as quickly as possible." Once he saw the question in her gaze, he decided to explain himself. "Having to deal with the idiocy of our fellow employees is even beyond this Sesshoumaru's strength. I would also rather have you be the one dealing with your father. You know my opinion of Naraku…" He walked back to the bed, and settled in next to her. He had correctly guessed that Kagura would be more amendable to him spending the night if he made up an excuse related to work.

_'I cannot come outright and tell her I am staying to take care of her because I am worried about her.' _He thought to himself as he rearranged the covers once again to make sure she was well covered.

'_He feels so good.' _The young woman thought as a sigh of pleasure left her mouth. Despite the fact that she still felt a bit feverish, the idea of pushing Sesshoumaru's hot body away from her did not even cross her mind. _'It's the first time we share a bed without actually having sex. It just feels so good to be in his arms… I know I shouldn't let us get this close, that I should push him away, and that we should stick to a purely sexual relationship… but I can't help myself from enjoying his presence.' _She burrowed herself closer against his side, pressing their bodies as close as possible, and allowed a little chuckle to escape her throat. Laughing caused her pain, but she could not help herself. "Ah so the almighty Sesshoumaru finally admits that he needs my help?"

He turned to her side to look at the younger woman lying next to him. Before he could reflect on his action, he smoothed a tender hand over her head. "I have never denied such an obvious thing, you do have your uses." His cryptic words caused her to furrow her brows. The young female journalist opened her mouth to ask what exactly he meant by that, but he spoke before she had a chance to.

"Now enough, go to sleep." He ordered, not giving her the opportunity to speak. He reached over her to turn off her bedside table. Once he lied back on the bed, and slipped under the covers, he looped his arm around warm body.

She smiled, and rested her head on his chest. "Fine fine. Goodnight." Not long after the words left Kagura's mouth, she fell deeply asleep. She had wanted to stay awake longer in order to savor the feel of his body against her, but she had been too sleep deprived as of late to resist the urge to fall into slumber. She had fallen asleep so quickly that no one would have ever believed that less than a half hour before she had been tossing and turning in bed, unable to find sleep.

Sesshoumaru waited until her breathing had evened out, then carefully stepped away from her embrace, and outside of the bed. He knew the layout of her bedroom well enough to get by without the lights on. He padded over to the living room, and got to work. Before allowing himself to sleep in the arms of his lover, he wanted to get Kagura's apartment cleaned up. He had been called a clean freak by all of his roommates, and Kagura had often remarked with a frown on how unbelievably tidy his condo always was. He simply could not stand messy environments; especially, places where he felt comfortable. And he did feel comfortable, even at home, in Kagura's apartment. He had therefore for a long time wanted to clean the young woman place of living, but she had always refused. Since she was not in any state to object, he decided to seize this occasion.

_'How could the witch turn her apartment into such a mess this quickly?' _He wondered as he headed towards the sink filled with dirty dishes. He mentally made a check list. First he would take care of the dishes, then take the thrash out and straighten the living room before tackling Kagura's bedroom where he would take care of the discarded clothes and used tissues he had noticed were littering the carpet.

_'The night will be long, but this Sesshoumaru's work will be worth it.' _He thought as he put on Kagura's purple rubber gloves. Even as he started washing the dishes, he could not help but think that the best reward for his efforts would not be being able to be in a clean environment, which was something he had always liked, but rather the fact that after his hard work, he would be able to slip back into bed next to Kagura.

* * *

><p>"Who's your favorite aunt? Yes, it's me." Kagura cooed gently at her toddler nephew who she was bouncing on her knees. The young child responded by giggling happily.<p>

"You are his _only_ aunt." Kanna pointed out. The two sisters, and Kanna's two young sons were seated in the kitchen of the younger Jiyuu sister where they had just had lunch.

"You just have to ruin everything. You're just jealous of how much Akago loves his auntie." The older woman pressed a sloppy kiss to the pale round cheek of the infant in her arms. "Although he's getting a little too heavy for me to carry him around." She put back the pale haired toddler on the tiled kitchen floor, and Akago wasted no time scampering towards his big brother.

"Soon there'll be a smaller baby for you to play with aunt Kagu!" Hakudoushi, Kanna's oldest son exclaimed as he stuffed in his mouth the last bite of his sandwich his mother had made earlier for him.

"Haku! It was supposed to be a surprise." His mother reminded him. The six year old boy simply shrugged, and finished off his glass of apple juice. He jumped off his seat at the dining table to play with Akago who had been tugging at his pants ever since their aunt had released him.

Kagura stared down at her younger sister's flat stomach and smiled before enveloping the shorter woman in a tight hug. "Congratulations Kanna. I'm so happy for you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The young journalist was slightly vexed about her younger sister's silence. While she had been pregnant with Hakudoushi, and then Akago, Kagura had been the first to find out about the upcoming births, even before Kanna's husband.

Kanna produced a small smile. Outward displays of affection were very rare with the young woman, which caused most people to call her cold.

_'She strangely reminds me of Sesshoumaru in that regard.' _Kagura thought to herself. She was surprised to see that her mind had strayed to her lover. _'Well I have been seeing more of him lately, so this should explain it.'_ Ever since Sesshoumaru had nursed her a little over three weeks ago, the two of them had been spending more time together; not that she was minding much. The young woman had even been spending an increasing number of nights at her lover's apartment, which was shocking because she had always preferred the comfort of her own bed. Sesshoumaru was not only the only man she had allowed to sleep over at her place, and at whose house she had spent a full night, but more importantly the only one she had given a spot to in her closet. The young woman had always been careful not to let any man come too close to her, but Sesshoumaru was quickly destroying all her carefully built barriers, and even more surprising, she was not doing anything to stop him.

"I wasn't sure how you would take the news." Kanna finally admitted. Kagura was surprised by her younger sister's words. Knowing that she would have to explain herself to her sibling, Kanna added albeit reluctantly. "Haku, now that you're done eating, can you take your brother and go play in the living room?" The oldest of her son rolled his lavender eyes in annoyance, but did as his mother asked him.

Once her two sons had left the kitchen, Kanna took a deep breath before explaining herself. She could tell the conversation was going to be unpleasant, and was not really looking forward to talking with Kagura… After all her sister could be scary sometimes.

"I know how much you love children, and want to have some of your own." The youngest Jiyuu sister squeaked. "I remember when you were with Kouga, the two of you almost made a baby together. If he had not betrayed you, you would be a mother already."

'_True, but Ayame is the one who's pregnant.' _Kagura felt her heart throb in pain, but for her sister's sake ignored the hurt. "That may be, but it doesn't mean I can't be happy for my little sister. Besides it might happen to me soon enough too…"

"Are you seeing someone?" Kanna asked eagerly, her dark eyes suddenly shinning. She had waited for so long for her big sister to stop with her obsession with their father's magazine, and focus on her love life.

An image of Sesshoumaru flashed though Kagura's mind, but she chose to ignore it. Their relationship was too complicated for her to try to explain it to her sister. "Not exactly…"

"Oh okay…" Kanna sighed with disappointment. "If you're interested… Yukiyo has a very nice co-worker, who I think you would get along with well." She perked up.

Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance. It was not uncommon for her sister to try to set her up with one of her husband's co-workers. _'As if I would ever date a financial analyst…' _

"I'm not interested in seeing anyone right now, but when I will be, I'll let you know. Besides you know I'm just getting over an illness."

"You told me you were completely recovered…" Her sister said with a frown.

"Well I did have to go on antibiotics… but I'm all better now." Kagura smiled at her sister.

"You didn't tell me you had to be put on antibiotics…" Kanna said thoughtfully. Ever since they had been little girls, Kagura had always tried to protect her from everything, and even now had a hard time confessing to her younger sibling when she was in trouble." _'However she is always willing to try to solve my problems…' _

"Don't worry about me, I told you I'm feeling great. Otherwise I wouldn't have stopped by. You know I'd never put your boys in jeopardy; the last thing I'd want would be to contaminate them."

"Of course not. I know you love Haku and Akago very much." Kanna quickly interjected, the last thing she wanted was to make her sister feel bad. She decided to quickly change the topic of conversation. "Well it's a good thing you're not seeing anyone. In my book club we are reading a novel about a woman who got pregnant after a one night stand. She was using birth control pills, but they failed because of the antibiotics she had taken. Of course the father found out, and the two of them enter a marriage of convenience. Thankfully they end up falling in love."

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asked as casually as possible as an uneasy feeling grew inside her.

"Well you know that some antibiotics negate the effects of birth control pills." When Kanna noticed her sister sending her a dubious look, she quickly added on a defensive tone, "If you don't believe me, check online."

"It's true that the internet is such a reliable source to get information…" Kagura snorted sarcastically.

Kanna bristled at her sister's tone. "Well I'm sorry if not all of us are journalists who rely on original sources."

Kagura reached over to gently mess up her much shorter sister's white bangs as she used to when they were children before answering. "You know I didn't mean it like that. So anyways what's the title of the book you guys are reading? It sounds really interesting." The young woman hoped that Kanna would not be able to notice her sudden upset.

Kanna reacted just as her sister had hoped. She forgot about her earlier vexation, and quickly answered the question eagerly."The consequences of a night of passion. I'll lend it to you once I'm done; it's a really good book."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Kagura lied effortlessly. She did not share her sister's guilty pleasure: torrid romance novels. "Listen Kanna, I've got to go. Naraku asked me to work on a project for the magazine. It's due on Monday, and I barely started it."

As usual Kanna's smile disappeared at the mention of their father's name. Unlike Kagura, she had not moved to go live closer to the man who had sired them nor had she ever wanted to come in contact with Naraku. She did her best to brush off her offense, and smile back at her sister.

"Thanks for stopping by for lunch. You know how much I appreciate when you drive out to come see us." While Kagura had first started working at Shikon Magazine, Kanna had often times driven to the nearby city to go visit her bigger sister; she had even on occasions spent the weekend over. However ever since the pale haired woman had gotten married and given birth to her oldest son, Kagura had become the only one to make the three hour commute between their two houses. After all the older Jiyuu sister knew how much harder it was for Kanna to drive out to see her with her sons in tow. Besides Kagura loved her young nephews too much to want them to stay cooped up inside their mother's car for such a long time.

"I know you're busy, but you should come more often. The boys adore you, and you haven't seen Yukiyo in a while." Kanna said to her older sister. "Besides your birthday is coming up…"

"We'll do something, I promise." Kagura interrupted her sister as she suspected she would produce an idea about fixing her up with a man on a date as she had tried to do the previous year for her sister's birthday. "I have to go now, I'll kiss the boys on my way out." She hugged her younger sister fiercely before adding with a chuckle, "Congrats on the baby. This time around make me a little niece. I'm dying to buy some cute pink dresses." Kanna smiled good naturally, and returned the embrace happily.

As the young journalist drove away from her younger sister's house, she could not help but wonder if she would soon be sharing the fate of the heroine of the novel her sister was reading.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru Tashio was deep asleep. As usual he was slumbering comfortably without the hindrance of dreams or nightmares. Suddenly his usual quiet was disturbed by a nagging resonating sound. He at first tried to ignore it, but the noise was incessant; he had no choice but to attend to it. He had to force himself to wake up, but soon enough his eyes were wide opened.<p>

_'What in the hell is going on?' _He wondered with a groan as he stood up, and reluctantly left the comfort of his bed.

He turned lights on as he walked through his living room to reach the front door of his apartment as it was where the ongoing ringing noise was coming from.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he carefully opened his door. He knew for a fact that she had not planned on coming over because of an assignment Naraku had given her.

"You were in bed?" Kagura asked incredulously as she took in his messy hair and pajamas clad body. Without waiting for an invitation, she pushed past Sesshoumaru to walk inside his apartment.

Since he had noticed her incredulous glare, before answering her, he reached up to run a hand though his long tangled mass of silver hair in the hopes of making himself a little more presentable. "It is one in the morning…" He pointed towards the digital clock on his television.

"Oh how time flies." Kagura noted casually. "Anyways I'm not here for idle chatter; I think we have a problem." She nervously clutched the papers she held in her fist.

"Kagura, did you not tell me that you had resolved the issue with the ads on pages 34 and 35?" He asked referring to a company who had decided at the last minute to pull out its advertisement from their magazine. Naraku had consequently asked Kagura to find new potential clients to place their ads in the two empty pages.

"I did deal with it. What I'm talking about is much more important than that!"

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow in surprise upon hearing her words. _'What could cause her to be so upset? And what is more important to her than her _beloved_ Shikon Magazine?'_ He wondered.

She took a deep breath, and launched herself into her explanation. "This afternoon I had lunch with my sister, and she told me about this novel she's reading with her book club. The heroine gets pregnant because of her antibiotics…"

He did his best to follow what Kagura was saying, but had a hard time as he had just woken up, and she was speaking unusually fast. He walked towards her, and placed his hands over her shoulder. "Breathe." He instructed. "Then explain again."

Kagura groaned in frustration, and smacked Sesshoumaru on the chest with the papers she had been clutching in her hand the whole time. He ignored the pain caused by her attack and took the papers to scan them. After reading the incendiary title of the first article, he carefully read the rest of the research she had compiled.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked as calmly as possible as a sinking feeling grew inside him.

"At first when Kanna told me about it, I thought it was some crazy stupid urban legend or something. But then I researched it, and it can be true in some cases." She babbled quickly. She had always hated not being in control of herself, and having Sesshoumaru be the one to witness her reaction was embarrassing to her. However she found no other way to deal with her emotions towards her new discovery.

"Are you trying to announce me something?" He asked cautiously. His mind was racing, and he was not very sure what to make of Kagura's discovery.

She balked. "No… at least I don't think so. I managed to get an appointment with my gynecologist tomorrow to get a blood test done, so until then I just have to wait and wonder."

"And you thought having this Sesshoumaru fretting along with you would be more beneficial?" He said before adding. "Unless you came to see me for another reason… Did you wish for me to go to the pharmacy to buy some pregnancy tests? I will if you make sure not to fall asleep before I come back." Sesshoumaru said with a smile in reference to his lover falling asleep during the first night they had spent together while he had run out to buy some more condoms. A small part of him was amused by seeing Kagura this flustered since he really could not understand why the younger woman was this worried.

'_All the ridiculous articles she made me read agreed on one thing. Mixing birth control pills and antibiotics very rarely do result in a pregnancy…'_

Kagura's eyes thinned in anger at seeing how lightly he was treating the problem at hand. The young woman had been driving herself crazy ever since she had followed her sister's advice, and researched online the probabilities of getting pregnant after taking antibiotics. She had been so disturbed by her findings that she had been unable to fall asleep, which had propelled her to come to his apartment in search of some reassurance.

"I cannot believe you would dare make a joke at such a time! What is wrong with you? I could be pregnant, and all you can think of is make jokes?" She expressed her frustration by delivering a swift punch to his left arm.

Sesshoumaru sighed, but repressed himself from voicing the snappy answer that was running through his mind as he could see that Kagura was genuinely upset. "How did you come to such a ridiculous conclusion anyways? According to the documents you have presented to me," he brandished the pieces of paper, "odds are you are not with child. One of the experts quoted in one of your articles did say that the risk of pregnancy is actually extremely low, and can only happen in the case of a specific type of antibiotics. What kind of antibiotics were you put on?" One thing he had always appreciated about Kagura was that she was a very intelligent woman he therefore resorted to speaking with her on a more intellectual and rational level.

_'That didn't occur to me. I actually have no idea.'_ She thought pitifully. _'I didn't tell my doctor I was on the pill. Guess I should have. All I wanted was for her to give me something to make my throat stop hurting…'_

He noticed that his simple question caused a shadow to come over her crimson eyes, and that displeased him. Since he did not like seeing her being this dispirited, he decided to cheer her up. He did miss his usual feisty witch after all. Sesshoumaru as a result engulfed his lover in a tight hug. "I really do not understand why you are so nervous." He leaned forward and spoke in her ear. "Besides you were sick weeks ago, should you not have realized before speaking with your sister that something was amiss?"

At first when Sesshoumaru had taken her in his arms, Kagura had felt reassured and comforted, but upon hearing his words, she stiffened. "What did you just say?"

He repressed the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. "I said that if you were indeed pregnant, which I highly doubt, you probably would have realized by now, no?"

"I _heard _what you said." She cried out in anger then quickly disentangled herself from Sesshoumaru's arms. "Well I'm sorry I'm smart enough to have figured out such an eventuality was possible."

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru cut her before she could say something else. "Do not misinterpret my words. I never said you were unintelligent."

"No, what you meant was that I'm just an overemotional female who should think before she acts. Well, I'm sorry I'm not an ice block like you, and that sometimes _I_might need to express how I feel."

_'What is she talking about? It is as if she is determined not to hear what I say!' _An exasperated Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Kagura…" He started, but she purposefully ignored him.

"I've gotta go. It's late at night, and we have to be at work early. I'll let you know about what the doc says tomorrow anyways." She turned to flee, but before she could he took a hold of her slim wrist.

"Wait…"

"Let me go." The young woman twisted her arm away from his hold, and before Sesshoumaru had a chance to form any kind of protest, Kagura had opened his front door, and had run away from his apartment.

_'What just happened?' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself as shock rolled through him. It took him a moment, but he finally moved to the window of his living room, only to see Kagura's small red car drive down his street. He had been taken by surprise by the young woman's sudden announcement, and was now regretting his words.

_'Damn it!'_ He cursed to himself. _'I handled that badly. She was obviously upset, and obviously something I said made her run away.'_ He knew that for a very long time, he would remember the look of horror displayed in Kagura's crimson eyes when she had flung his distorted words back at him.

'_It is not too late for me to make things better. I will make sure to talk to Kagura tomorrow at the office. She is a rational woman, and once we get a chance to talk to each other, we will be sure to reconcile.' _He hated the fact that the young woman had run away before she gave him a chance to explain his words. A small part of him was also offended that Kagura had seemed so distraught at the mere idea of having his child. He had never given marriage or children much thought, but the idea of sharing a life with Kagura was not as distasteful to him as he would have envisaged earlier. For the longest time, to him who had never really known what a happy family life was like, the mere thought of marriage, children and a white picket fence house was enough to cause him to break out in hives, but somehow his previous disgust had lowered to simply cause him to feel nervous, but not necessarily in a bad way.

'_The woman is a true sorceress; she has truly bewitched me. How else could she in so little time manage to make me change in such a way? '_ He wondered as he headed back towards his bedroom. Thinking about his complicated relationship with Kagura caused a feeling of weariness to come over him. _There is no need to be thinking about that right now. I will have plenty enough time to think about the two of us tomorrow.' _He went back to his bed, but unsurprisingly was unable to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Kagura Jiyuu heard Sesshoumaru call her name behind her, but she ignored him as she ran down the stairs. To her relief, she soon enough reached the street, and easily found her bold red colored car. With shaking hands, the young woman struggled to insert her car keys in the ignition. After several unfruitful attempts, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and was finally successful. She then wasted no time starting up her vehicle, and driving away as quickly as possible.<p>

_'What is wrong with me? Why the hell did I react that way?' _She lamented as she pressed her foot on the accelerator. _'I acted like a stupid child. Since when do I behave so irrationally? Why the hell did I go see Sesshoumaru tonight anyways?' _Even as she insulted herself, she knew the answer to this question. She was frightened, and all she had wanted was for Sesshoumaru to comfort her. She wanted once more for him to hold her tightly in his arms and assure her that everything was going to be alright. Since her lover had taken such good care of her during her illness, she had expected for him to be understanding towards her fears, and manage to make her feel better. _'Instead that jerk acted like I was some irrational stupid person.'_

Even as she thought back to what he had said, two emotions overcame her: anger and embarrassment. _'As much as I hate the way he talked to me, I really shouldn't have let him know how much he affected me.' _She let out a deep sigh as she stirred her car towards her neighborhood._ 'I really don't know what I was thinking about. All I know is that I really shouldn't have come tonight.' _She felt tears blur her vision, but pushed them back by sheer willpower. Never had she been more embarrassed in her life. She who always prided herself in being a strong intelligent woman had simply let her emotions rule her. _'What the hell must he think of me now… I won't be able to face Sesshoumaru anymore. At least I have the excuse of the doctor's appointment not to go into work tomorrow morning. I know it's cowardly, but I can't help it.'_

Kagura was glad to have found a reprieve, but remembering the look of determination burning in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes when had left him, she was sure that unlike her he was not about to pretend their encounter had never occurred.

_'Knowing that damn demon, he will never let me live this embarrassing moment down.' _

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru Tashio was not having a good day. He had spent his entire morning trying to get a hold of Kagura. She had not come in to work, which was unusual for her, and had not answered any of his <em>many<em> phone calls. He had even gone out of his way during his morning commute to drive by her apartment. To his disappointment there had been no sign of Kagura's car in her parking space, nor had he seen any light coming from the windows of her condo.

'_I knew I should have followed her yesterday night. She was so upset, I shouldn't have let her drive.' _He threw away the pencil he had been twirling between his fingers in nervousness. He was full of frustration, and all of the Shikon employees who had dared try to come ask him a question had suffered the brunt of his sharp tongue and colder glares. _'At least they are leaving this Sesshoumaru alone for now.'_

After he had chased Kouga from his office, only Shippou had dared come disturb his peace to inform him of the time of the office celebration the Shikon employees were throwing in a few days, but the young intern had quickly scampered away when Sesshoumaru had barked angrily at him to leave him alone. Since the young red hair's departure, no one else had set foot near Sesshoumaru's office door.

'_As if this Sesshoumaru would be interested in attending a stupid office party. Especially at such a crucial time…'_

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, and reached for it immediately. He sighed in relief when he saw that he had received a text message from Kagura. His feeling of relief was quickly replaced by one of pure anger as he read the message she had sent him.

_**'U were right. False alarm. All's ok.'**_

He growled when he saw her succinct message. What he had really wanted to know was if Kagura was alright, what she was thinking, and how she was doing. He used the speed dial on his cell phone, and waited for Kagura to answer his call. However after several rings he was directed to her voicemail.

_'All is definitely not okay! Why is that infuriating woman not answering my calls? Why won't she tell me where she is?' _He slammed his phone shut, and placed it back in his pocket. It had taken all of his self restraint not to fling the electronic device against the wooden door of his office.

_'Why is she hiding from me? Does she not understand I am worried about her?' _He still had a hard time understanding why she had reacted so strangely the previous evening. Sesshoumaru growled angrily before jumping to his feet. He picked up his jacket, and readied himself to head out of the Shikon Magazine headquarters to go look for Kagura. He was supposed to review the article proposal Kouga had been working on for weeks, but at the moment he could not think about work. All he wanted was to see his elusive lover. Then as he realized where his thoughts were taking him, Sesshoumaru took a long pause. He placed his jacket back to where he left it hanging behind his desk, then sat back on his chair. To his own shock he realized that until her message, he had not worried one bit over the fact that his lover might be pregnant. In fact all of his concern was directed towards the dark haired woman, and his anger was due to the fact that she was blatantly ignoring him.

'_It doesn't mean anything serious. I was just concerned because she filled my head with ridiculous ideas of babies.' _His own words rung false to him, but he nonetheless tried reassuring himself as the only other alternative to his unusual behavior was unthinkable to him.

The young man smashed his fist on his desk, and sighed as he now had no choice but to face the truth as annoying as it may be to him and his pride. _'No. This has been going on for longer than last night.' _He finally admitted to himself. For the longest time he had resisted the feelings assaulting him every time he thought of Kagura, but he decided to finally be honest to himself.

'_I get along with the witch like I have never had with a woman in the past. I enjoy her company, in _and_ out of bed. I have taken care of her when she needed me, and most damning I let that infuriating woman get away with talking back to me. Not to mention that I let Naraku insult me for her sake.' _He silently reviewed the evidence. His naturally fair skin paled even more as he was forced to face a question that had never been an issue for him in the past.

_'Have I fallen for Kagura?'_ Even as the question resonated through his mind, there was another thought, even more daunting that ran through him. _'More importantly… What am I going to do about it?'_

**To be continued…**

A/N: Having Sesshy be the one caring for Kagura or realizing his feelings first is rare in my fics, so I had a lot of trouble with that chapter. Don't worry guys, Kagura has not gone crazy, she simply does not deal with her feelings as well as Sesshoumaru does (for once). There is also a deeper explanation for her major freak out. The next chapter will be named **Bundle of News. **I posted not long ago the epilogue of my other fanfiction _Special Delivery_, so don't forget to go check it out!


	8. Bundle of News

_**Part 8: Bundle of News**_

A/N: No lemon in this one, but LOTS of fluff and a super long chapter!

Despite my sporadic posts, you guys still read _and _review, so much thanks!

**Little25victor **(Alright, you had Sesshy's feelings figured out early on in the game, but I will manage to surprise you! I'm sure you don't know what exactly is going on with Kagura ku ku ku. Not to worry all will be revealed in this chapter.)

**Sami199**

**Killersupergirl**

**LTTHE4TH**

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagura really hated office parties. What she hated more than holiday office parties, was celebrations for personal reasons, and this included baby showers; especially when they were in the honor of her ex boyfriend's wife.

_'Why are we having that party now anyways, it's not the kid's going to come out any time soon. Ayame is barely showing.' _She thought bitterly to herself as she drowned her drink and filled back her glass with a generous portion of the refined whiskey she had taken as her own. She had purposely decided to stay near the refreshment table for two reasons. The main one was that it allowed her to refill her glass as often as she wanted while at the same time giving her an excuse not to have to mingle with her overly excited co-workers.

The young woman knew she was acting bitterly, but she could not help herself. As much as she tried to be glad for Kouga, Ayame and the little life that they had just created together, she could not. The actions of the other Shikon Magazine employees were not helping. Usually she could stand them, but that evening she had been thrown so many pitying look that she really had been tempted to write boldly on her forehead with a red colored marker: 'I am over Kouga!' As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that she had Sesshoumaru to thank for. Their unusual relationship had in fact helped her put her feelings for Kouga behind her.

_'By the way where is that jerk?' _She wondered to herself as her crimson eyes scanned the open space area of their workplace. She was not surprised not to see him there after all she knew that the young man hated getting involved with company sponsored parties as much as she did. However unlike she, who despite her disgust over it, was still trying to impress her father, he could afford not to participate in celebrations at their workplace.

_'Guess he's not going to show up.' _Deep inside she knew that she should be glad for his absence. Ever since her embarrassing meltdown as his apartment a few nights ago, she had done her best to keep as far from Sesshoumaru as possible. She had purposely kept all their interactions on a purely professional level going as far as leaving the office early not to be stuck alone with him. As days went by, she realized something surprising to her: she missed Sesshoumaru a lot. She missed him as a lover in her bed, as a confident, but over everything else as a friend. In fact the thought of not seeing her lover that evening depressed her enough to reach for the bottle of alcohol she had considered as hers for the rest of the evening.

"Kagura." She quickly turned around to have a look at the person who had spoken her name. However she was familiar enough with the deep velvety voice to know exactly who it belonged to: Sesshoumaru.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru." She feigned bravado by bringing her glass to her lips, and using as even a voice as she could.

"Tsk tsk! Drinking so heavily this early in the evening, my dear Kagura could you be trying to invite another employee of Shikon Magazine into your bed?" He sent her a small smile which turned her insides to jelly.

_'How could I miss that handsome bastard so much?'_ She thought to herself. Somehow with just a little grin and a jest, he had managed to make her feel comfortable, and make her forget how she had promised herself to stay as far from Sesshoumaru as possible. Before she could stop herself, she was flirting back with him.

"Well I was planning on seducing someone new since it seemed like my usual lover was not going to show up, but since you're here…" Her lips stretched into a smirk when she saw him raise an eyebrow in surprise. "You know I'm just kidding! Why would I want anyone else when I could have you?"

"Could have fooled me…" He mumbled under his breath. Kagura's 'avoiding act' as of late had not gone unnoticed by him.

"Did you say something?" She asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"You are hearing things." He gently teased her as he knew that because he had spoken very softly she had no way of knowing what he had said exactly.

"As glad as I am to finally have someone to talk to, I can't stay and chat with you too long; people may be getting suspicious about us." He frowned, but did not say anything in return. She pretended not to notice his unusual reaction and picked up her drink before downing it completely. "Now I'm going to go play nice with our fellow employees and pretend not to care about their pitying looks."

Kagura sent her lover a little smile before walking away from him. She did gently sway her hips to provoke him; even if she had been avoiding him lately, she still wanted to know if she was able to affect him. Not to mention that a part of her did want to make him pay for coming late to their little office party.

Despite how much he hated the hold Kagura had on him, Sesshoumaru could not remove his golden gaze from her swaying backside. A little grin on his lips, he picked up a glass on the table behind him, and gently poured himself a drink from the bottle the young woman had abandoned earlier.

_'Keep running little witch; I will not let you get away from me for very long.'_

As he sipped his drink, he thought back to the real reason he had come to the office party, which did not include congratulating Kouga and Ayame on their baby.

Just like his lover, he hated attending gatherings with his co-workers, and unlike her, he made it a point not to come to the office parties. However he had made an exception that night because of one person: Kagura. The second he had heard about Kouga and Ayame having a child; he had thought about how his lover would welcome the news.

_'I know Kagura claims she is over Kouga, but I cannot help but wonder… it would explain why she behaved so unusually at my apartment the other night. Why she suddenly filled her head with that ridiculous notion of being with child. ' _He reflected on Kagura's assumption after she had talked to her sister.

'_Kagura is truly not acting as her usual self.' _Only thinking about how she had been acting distant ever since that awful night at his apartment made him want to put his drink down after a sip; it had lost any taste to him. Nevertheless, he forced himself to down the glass before putting it away. _'At least she seems more like her old usual self tonight. Maybe it will provide me with the opportunity I have been waiting for…'_

He refused to dwell on his feelings towards his young co-worker. At first their relationship had been merely based on sexual attraction and gratification, but things had started changing as of late. Ever since the night he had ditched dinner with Touran in favor of spending the evening with Kagura, he had seen his feelings for his fellow co-editor grow, and had not been able to do anything about it. This had continued on as he cared for her during her illness, and had culminated when she had come to him in a panic fearing she might be having his child.

As little as he might like the fact that he was feeling things he should not for his younger co-worker, he could not prevent himself from thinking about her all the time. To his annoyance, ever since that night Kagura had found many reasons not to spend time with him. She claimed to have too much work now that Naraku had approved for her restaurant critic section to be a permanent feature in the magazine, but he was not entirely convinced by her words.

'_I really need to stop thinking about her. How has she bewitched me?' _He purposely stirred his mind away from tantalizing thoughts of Kagura, and decided to look at his other co-workers spread out around the room, hoping to find a distraction.

As his sharp golden eyes took in the crowd of his fellow Shikon Magazine employees, he allowed an uncommon slight growl to leave his lips. The one thing he had come to that tedious party in the hopes of preventing was happening: Kouga was heading straight towards Kagura.

* * *

><p>Kagura felt sick. At the moment she really hated herself, and felt fake. She had had to spend the last five minutes congratulating Ayame on her pregnancy; the only reason why she had done so was that the young pretty red head was conveniently standing next to her father and boss. The second Naraku had walked away, so had Kagura. Now that her father had left the party, Yura following closely after him, she did not really see any reason to stay there. Not to mention that the quantity of alcohol she had absorbed moments before was finally catching up to her.<p>

_'Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have had that last drink.' _She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs towards the small terrace of their building in search of fresh air. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in front of all the Shikon employees by throwing up.

She sighed happily once she reached the opened rooftop space. During work hours it was often used by smokers, but she was glad to find the courtyard empty at the moment. The young woman leaned forward against the railing, and stared down into the darkened street walk seven stories under her. As she stared blindly into space, she could not help but think about her lover.

_'I've been so busy lately that Sessh and I barely got to see each other. I might have used the critic section as an excuse not to hang out with him much, but I truly miss my demon now.' _She sighed, her heart longing to spend more time with her lover. '_He doesn't seem to hold against me that stupid behavior of the other night, so I don't see why I'm still stuck on that. Maybe I could convince him to follow Naraku and Yura's example and ditch this pathetic party. Of course we'll have to leave separately, but I don't think that will be much of a problem.'_ Now that she had decided upon this course, she wanted nothing more than to join Sesshoumaru downstairs.

"I hope you're not considering jumping. I'd hate to have to catch you." She did not bother turning around to see who had just come to disturb her peace; she knew the voice all too well. To her annoyance it was not Sesshoumaru, who she had been thinking about, but rather Kouga who had come to disturb her.

"What do you want?" She asked, cursing the fact that her voice came out slightly slurred.

"I saw you talking with Ayame earlier… that was nice of you. We weren't sure how you were going to take the news." He tentatively walked towards his ex girlfriend.

"It may surprise you, but I really don't care about your relationship. Congrats on the kiss… I mean kid." She refrained from telling him that she had been clenching her teeth the whole time she had been talking to the younger woman. Kagura had found it to be a most effective way to prevent herself from insulting Ayame.

"Are you drunk?" Kouga exclaimed in shock. During the time he had dated Kagura, he had seen her enjoy a drink once in a while, but he knew that she had always been too career driven to get drunk on a regular basis. After all she never could anticipate when her father would call her in the middle of the night to ask her to work on a story for their magazine.

"No I'm not, but even if I was, what's it to you?" Her answer was completed with a little chuckle.

Kouga cursed under his breath. He had intended to have a conversation with Kagura, but considering that she was clearly inebriated, he could smell it on her breath, he had no choice but to throw away his plan. He had thought that the time had come for them to discuss their past relationship, and particularly how it had ended. Even to this day he still cared about Kagura, and had never wanted to bring her pain. He knew that the reason he had left her for the much younger Ayame was that the red head was fun. Being with Kagura had quickly become a competition between him and her job, and to his own disgust the job had a tendency to win. During the time he had dated Kagura, it was not uncommon for her to fail to show up at one of their dates because she was working on a special assignment for Shikon Magazine. Kouga had not liked to be second best, even though he knew that the main reason behind her professional drive was her father. All the hard work Kagura put into the magazine was a way for her to impress Naraku. The choice between the forgetful workaholic Kagura and the cute devoted Ayame had been an easy one for the young blue eyed man to make; even if at times like that night, his conscience would pain him.

"Oh hell! You're really fucking drunk. Damn it, come here. I'll drive you home; you're in no state to get home by yourself." He stepped right next to her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when she slapped his limb away.

Kagura turned towards him with an angry look etched on her face. "Don't you dare you asshole! You have no right to touch me; you gave up that right when you cheated on me."

Kouga frowned. All he had wanted was to extend a helpful hand towards Kagura, and had really not expected to have his kindness be thrown back in his face.

"Why are you acting so bitchy? Usually you're not that mean."

_'He did not just insult me!' _The young woman growled inwardly. _'How can I explain to that idiot that the only reason I have been polite to him ever since he dumped me was that he and his bimbo are employees of my father, and work under me.'_

"Why am I acting like a bitch?" She chuckled cruelly. "Maybe it's because my bastard of a boyfriend decided to dump me for a bimbo younger than me." For so long she had wanted to speak of her feelings to Kouga, but had refrained from doing so because she wanted to keep the peace at the office. Kagura was aware that Naraku would not take to kindly to her getting involved with a fight with one of his employees. She had therefore resorted to avoiding Ayame, Kouga and the other Shikon employees rather than speaking her mind. However now that she was alone with Kouga, and had liquid courage, or rather whiskey, running through her veins, she found it impossible to keep her mouth shut.

"I thought you would be over me by now." His words made her feelings evolve from anger to blind fury. She raised a finger, and poked him in the chest with it; causing him to cry out in surprise and pain.

"Why you stupid jerk! I _am _over you. I don't care about you, and I really don't see how I could have fallen for you in the first place. I'm just glad to finally be able to tell you how I really feel."

Taking advantage of Kagura briefly shutting her mouth to take a deep calming breath, Kouga tried speaking.

"Kagura you need to…"

"Silence! I'm not done." She poked him once more, smiling when she noticed him wince in pain again. "You're an asshole. The worst of all bastards. In a way I feel bad for Ayame being saddled with a spineless, lying, cheating jerk like you." She took one more break. "To be honest, I don't care about you anymore, and I wish you the best. From now on we'll just be co-workers, and no more talk about 'poor bitter Kagura everyone has to feel sorry for.' Got it?"

She felt tears of anger and frustration rise in her eyes, but tried her hardest not to let them fall. She would be damned before she let Kouga see her cry.

_'The idiot would probably think I'm crying over him…' _She thought angrily. _'When in truth I'm just glad to be rid of all these feelings I've carried around for so long.'_

He let out a sigh then purposely ignoring Kagura's sharp glare and hurtful finger; he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I don't really know what to say…" He struggled for the right words to say, and ignored Kagura trying to shrug out of the hold he had on her. "I guess you're right, I also only want us to be able to all work together in peace.

"Get your hands off her." The heads of both Kagura and Kouga snapped towards the door leading to the terrace. They were surprised to see Sesshoumaru staring at them, with a murderous expression in his eyes.

Because Kouga did not move as he had been ordered, Sesshoumaru added "Now." The edge present in his voice prompted the other man to remove the hold he had on the young woman immediately.

"We were just talking…" Kouga defended himself. He was not sure why Sesshoumaru was this angry, but ever since the other man had started working at Shikon Magazine, the two of them had not liked each other. In the past few months for a reason unknown to Kouga, the antipathy Sesshoumaru had towards him had grown.

Kagura scoffed as she took in the silent struggle between the two men. She found the situation amusing, but could not help but think it was probably due to the fact that she was not entirely sober.

"Down Sesshoumaru!" She laughed to herself when he turned his sharp glare solely on her. She had anticipated that he would not take too kindly to being spoken to like a dog.

Since the co-editor of the magazine was not going to snap at his lover in the presence of Kouga, of all people, he decided to ignore Kagura's mocking command, and work on getting them rid of her ex.

"Your _pregnant_ _wife_ was looking for you." Kouga gave Sesshoumaru a suspicious look after hearing his words, but since he could not call his boss a liar, he decided to relent.

"We were done anyways. Good night Kagura." Flicking his long dark ponytail over his shoulder, the young dark haired man walked away.

Sesshoumaru followed Kouga with his golden eyes, and waited until the other man was out of sight, but more importantly out of earshot before asking the question that had been on his lips ever since he had spied Kagura wrapped in her ex boyfriend's arms.

"What was that?"

Kagura chuckled, clearly amused by the anger shinning through in his voice. "That was me getting liberated. You have no idea how good it felt to finally tell that bastard of Kouga how I truly feel about him."

"Which is?" Sesshoumaru hoped that his eagerness to find out how his lover felt towards the other man would not be betrayed in his voice.

Kagura let out another chuckle, which grated on his nerves. "Are you jealous? Don't worry, I seriously don't care about him; especially when I have a much better man in front of me." The words barely out of her mouth, she launched herself towards him, but found herself stumbling. Before she fell, Sesshoumaru hurried forward and caught her.

"I knew it. You're drunk." He repressed the urge to laugh himself when Kagura sent him a glare. He knew she was about to insult him for questioning her sobriety, and beat her to it. "My apologies, you must have stumbled because of your heels. Why don't we sit until you… regain your bearings." He did not give her the opportunity to argue, and not relinquishing the hold he had on her waist, lead them towards a little bench on the side of the terrace.

Considering that she was feeling a little dizzy, Kagura made no protest, and sat down. Relief clear in his gaze, Sesshoumaru sat down next to his lover.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that much; I'm going to regret that tomorrow.' _She sighed, thinking about the hangover she surely was going to have to nurse the following morning.

"You are behaving most unusually tonight." He said thoughtfully.

"Ha! Coming from you; how ironic. I believe this is the first time I've seen you coming to an office party." She shot back at him.

"True." He conceded. He then took a brief pause as he mulled over what to say next. He was still under the influence of the strong emotions that were running through his body ever since he had seen Kouga put his hands on Kagura. Even if the thought of lying occurred to him, he decided against it. It was high time for him to be honest with Kagura. He had never been a coward, and always faced his problems head on. He therefore had no intention of changing now only because he was feeling things he had never before.

"Well, if you must know, this Sesshoumaru only came because of you." His admission, caused her to whip her head to the side to look at him thoughtfully. _'Why is she looking at me with such surprise?' _He wondered before adding aloud. "Ever since that night at my apartment, you have been… acting differently… distant if not a bit withdrawn." He struggled with finding the perfect word for describing Kagura's behavior as of late, and came up short. They had not yet talked about her rushing to his apartment in the middle of the night after talking to her sister. He could still not understand how a mature, intelligent and rational woman like had somehow managed to convince herself she was pregnant after reading a few articles on the internet.

Then as he started thinking back to Kagura's behavior, something else came to mind. "Actually your unusual behavior has started ever since Ayame announced her pregnancy." He recalled that before the red head had said anything, he and Kagura had been doing well. In fact at the time Kagura had been apologizing to him and thanking him for having Naraku change his mind about her restaurant critic section.

"You think I'm jealous of Ayame, don't you?" The young woman scoffed. "I'm not withdrawn; I'm pissed. My bad mood has had nothing to do with these two." In response the silver haired man simply arched an eyebrow. She knew he did not believe her, and this only caused her anger to grow even more. "I'm not jealous of Ayame having Kouga's kid… I just…" Kagura felt tears of frustration rise inside her, but pushed them down. "Maybe you're right, but I think… it's my sister too."

"Kanna? Has something happened to her?" Sesshoumaru questioned. He knew Kagura was as tight lipped about her family as he was, and was therefore surprised to hear her bring up her only sibling.

"No she's fine."

"Does what you are trying to explain to me have anything to do with another theory of hers on how you could be with child?" He asked with a derisive snort.

She sighed heavily instead of answering his question. "Did you know that my birthday is next week?"

Sesshoumaru thought about saying that her question had little to do with Kanna, but figured not mentioning it would be for the best. "If I remember correctly, your exact birth date has been kept a secret from the other Shikon employees. Even the people in human resources have refused to tell; you must have given them some serious bribe."

"I am not particularly fond of office birthday parties, neither are you…" By convincing her father to give the two HR employees an extra budget for office parties; Kagura had gained their trust, and in exchange they had not told anyone about her birthday. She and Sesshoumaru were the only two employees at Shikon Magazine who did not go through the 'cake and balloons' birthday party. She did not know exactly how her fellow co-editor had managed to keep his date of birth a secret, but she was not about to ask.

"Anyways… next week I'm going to turn 34 years old. By that age my mother already had two kids, and was divorced from Naraku... which considering how much of a bastard that man is, isn't such a bad thing. And Kanna… well… my _little_ sister just announced to me that her husband and she are going to have a third kid. On top of that even my asshole of an ex is getting his happy ending. Everyone's happy except poor little Kagura who's fulfilled none of her goals." She paused to let out a bitter chuckle. "I had always thought that by the time I turned 35, I would be head of Shikon Magazine, and would have a family of my own." She let out a deep sigh. "So maybe you're right, perhaps I'm jealous."

_'Hum that would explain her surprising reaction when she came to my apartment that one night.'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _'Had she hoped at the time that the child had actually been conceived?' _To his own surprise the thought of it warmed his heart.

It was uncommon for his lover to confide in him so openly. The last time she had spoken to him about her feelings this truthfully was when they had discussed their families. She may have revealed much about her past, but had kept her dreams and aspirations to herself. Her only goal he knew about was taking over Shikon Magazine; he knew not what she yearned for in her personal life. After all they had made it a point _not _to discuss their relationship, and where it could be headed. Sesshoumaru was therefore unsure on how exactly to react, or what to say to make Kagura feel better. He could see her eyes shine with unshed tears, and it tore at his heart. Before he realized it, he was trying to cheer her up.

"Why do you sound like such a defeatist? You are still young, and can achieve all you have just mentioned. Besides did you not mention that unlike you, your sister chose not to work? Raising children is her chosen career. Being a stay at home mother would make you miserable. You enjoy your job, and have invested a lot in the magazine, which Naraku is sure to recognize eventually."

She had to admit that his words about her sister were right, but unlike him did not believe Naraku had plans to let her play a more important role in Shikon Magazine any time soon.

Kagura scoffed at his words. "Oh yeah. My dear old dad is going to give me full control of the magazine any day, and I am going to be married and with an actual kid in the coming year. That's _never_ going to happen." Then as something else occurred to her, all the anger vanished from her voice to be replaced by complete despair. "Besides I had a chance once, and I blew it."

Sesshoumaru frowned in incomprehension. "Are you talking about Kouga?" He had struggled to let the words out as he feared hearing what Kagura would answer. After listening to her confrontation with the younger blue eyed man, he had come to truly believe that Kagura was indeed over her past boyfriend. He had even come to hope the young woman might be returning his feelings.

"No. Not exactly." The young woman's face suddenly went blank. She stood up from the bench, and took a few steps. As much as she had tried keeping her secret from everyone in the past three years, at the moment she wanted to confide in Sesshoumaru. _'Keeping silent has become very hard. I've always wanted to tell someone ever since then. I couldn't talk about it to Kanna back then since she was about to give birth to Akago, and afterwards, I just didn't want her to worry.' _Only thinking about that dark time in her life, the young woman felt tears rise to her eyes, and as much as she tried, she was unable to keep them at bay.

Sesshoumaru's keen eyes noticed his lover's hunched shoulders, and he could not stand to stay seated while watching her suffer in silence. He too took to his feet, and walked towards Kagura. It was only once he stepped forward that he noticed her shoulders were slightly shaking.

"Are you crying?" He asked Kagura, surprise clear in his voice. _'I really do not understand what is going on.' _He reached up to encircle her in his arms, and gently turned Kagura around to face him. He did his best not to gasp when he was confronted with the image of salty warm tears pouring from her crimson eyes. "Kagura." He pleaded. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry." She hiccupped. "I… last time at your apartment, I acted like a fool… And I wasn't really mad at you, I was just… I guess… transferring my feelings about something else onto you. I shouldn't… have treated you this way. I also should not have avoided you either these past few days… That was unfair to you."

_'Ah so she admits it.' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself even if he did not dare voice it aloud. After all now that Kagura was finally talking to him, he did not want to anger her.

"Kagura, I only wish to understand what is happening here. I feel like there is something you are not telling me." He did not know how else to reach her as he really could not figure out what was happening. He really felt like he was missing a crucial piece of the puzzle; one that would give him a key to access the deepest recess of Kagura's heart.

_'If there is anyone I could confide in, it's Sesshoumaru. I know he wouldn't judge me.' _She thought just a she opened her mouth to relate her tale. "Three years ago, not long after Kouga left me… I found out I was pregnant."

Her sudden statement was met with a long pause. Finally, her lover could not contain his surprise and shock. "What?" Sesshoumaru could tell by Kagura's attitude that she was reluctant to tell him about whatever she wanted to talk to him about. He had therefore promised himself he would not interrupt her until she was done with speaking; however, her admission had been too stunning for him to keep silent. "What happened to the child?"

"I had a miscarriage… it was all my fault." The young woman said before dissolving into sobs.

"Kagura, you do realize that… such things happen." He felt awkward as trying to comfort her with words made him feel inadequate. "The… mother…" using such a word coupled with Kagura's name felt strange to him. "…is rarely at fault."

She shook her head violently. "You don't understand. If I hadn't been working so hard, if I had paid more attention to myself then my baby wouldn't have died."

Things suddenly made sense to Sesshoumaru. _'I see now why she was so upset at my apartment the other night. Did she feel like she had somehow failed again because she had not realized she might be pregnant?' _He then recalled that he had flung in her face the fact that she should have realized she was pregnant before speaking with her sister if a child had indeed been conceived. _'I never would have said that had I known about her past.' _Thinking about how uncaring his words must have felt to her made him inwardly wince.

"It was only after I went to the emergency room because of an unbearable stomach ache that I found out there had been a baby. If I had gone to see a doctor the first time I felt a painful stomach cramp, maybe I wouldn't have lost the baby. A week before _it_ happened I started having stomach pains, but I ignored them, and worked though the pain." Her eyes took on a faraway look as she recalled what had happened three years before. "At the time I had been so busy with work. Our main competitor, Sengoku Today, was beating us in circulation number, and Naraku blamed me for not coming up with more innovative ideas even if he was the one working as editor in chief. I was under a lot of stress… I was barely eating, and pushing myself to the point of exhaustion… if only I had been taking better care of myself…"

Sesshoumaru hated hearing his lover beat herself up like this. "Kouga's cheating I am sure was not helping matters either."

She smiled sadly upon hearing his words. _'That's for sure. Having Naraku breathing down my neck about the magazine, and seeing Ayame and Kouga acting all lovey dovey under my nose was not helping.'_

_'Kagura looks so devastated. I cannot believe that she still blames herself. If anyone should be held responsible it is Kouga.' _Only thinking about the other man made Sesshoumaru clench his fist in anger. _'He should have taken care of her. If Kagura was pregnant with my child, I would never let her out of my sight. Not that I would cheat on her and leave her to begin with…'_

Sesshoumaru found himself at a loss when it came to what he should do next. He had no idea how to make Kagura's sadness go away or how to make her feel better. All he knew was how he felt, and that was all her could think to express. "I am sorry for your loss."

Sesshoumaru's words resonated through her, and she could not prevent fresh tears from escaping her eyes. It was the first time she saw herself as a victim. For the past three years, she had blamed herself as she was sure she had provoked the miscarriage by not taking care of herself or listening to her body's cries of alarm.

_'Sesshoumaru is right… it wasn't my fault… _"Besides I wanted to have that baby even without Kouga in the picture." She added aloud. "I've always wanted to have children of my own, and I would never do anything to hurt my child intentionally." She sighed and wiped the last of her tears away. Somehow Sesshoumaru, the ice block, had been the one who had managed to make her start to accept herself. For the first time in a long time, the young woman felt at peace with her past. "I just hate that I lost my chance to experience motherhood."

"Kagura, you do realize you are still young. You can still have the family you hope for."

She snorted upon hearing his words. "Having a child would imply I have a man in my life. I don't even have a boyfriend." She walked towards the rail, and once again looked down into the empty streets. Rather than a need for fresh air, what motivated her action this time was that she did not dare look at Sesshoumaru's reaction to her words.

Her words caused the two of them to stay quiet in reflection. Kagura, because she did not know what else to say, but mostly because she was embarrassed to have revealed so much of herself to the other man. When it came to Sesshoumaru, he was struggling with finding something to say that would make her feel better while conveying his feelings.

"You have me." Sesshoumaru responded gravelly, breaking the heavy silence.

After a few heartbeats, Kagura turned around to face him before dissolving in a fit of forced laughter. "You? You and me getting married and raising children together? That is simply ridiculous." She threw her head back, and let the sound of her bitter laugh escape her throat. She was laughing so hard that her sides hurt. After a few minutes, she became able to control her fit. She wiped a stray tear from her eye, and finally turned towards her lover. To her shock he was not laughing. He was not even smiling. His golden eyes were locked on her, and he had an unusual look painted on his face.

"What… Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair turning all frizzy again?" She self consciously ran a hand past her thick black bangs to check on the tight bun her hair was held into; she would hate it if one rebellious lock had escaped the tight hold.

Sesshoumaru did not even bother to answer her question. He walked towards her, and placed a hand behind her head to bring her face closer to his. Kagura barely had the chance to gasp before her lips were caught in a passionate kiss by Sesshoumaru's mouth. He took advantage of her opening her mouth to protest, and slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern. All thoughts of protest fled the young woman's mind. She responded eagerly to his kiss, not even caring that any employee of their magazine could simply walk in on them kissing passionately on the terrace, under the light of the moon.

Kagura raised her hands to bring him closer by clutching his long silver hair. Despite the constraints of the security rail pressing against her back, they managed to press their bodies flush together. To the regret of both of the journalists, they had to pull apart to feed air inside their starving lungs.

"What, was that kiss supposed to prove something?" She panted breathlessly. "We have great sexual chemistry; we've proven that enough times in the past few months…" She then pointed out. _'It's not enough to make a life together, or have and raise children either for that matter.' _She ignored the twinge that pierced her heart when she tried forcing herself to think that Sesshoumaru and she had no real future together. She was still out of breath because of his unexpected kiss, but decided to blame it on the large amount of alcohol she had ingested earlier in the evening.

Sesshoumaru shifted his hold from the back of her head to her face. He tenderly brushed his thumb over her swollen lips; a clear result of the amorous kiss they had just shared. Even if he did not feel like explaining his motives to her, he knew he had no choice if he wanted his wishes to come to fruition. He would however never tell her he had kissed her because she had looked too irresistible, and he had not been able to help himself.

"It is true that Kouga would have made a more suitable husband." Sesshoumaru scoffed. His pride had been wounded by Kagura's words.

"Even for you that was a low blow." She hissed angrily.

"Yes." He agreed, feeling anger at his own uncaring words. "My apologies." Now that she had told him about what had occurred after Kouga had left her, he knew himself that his words must have hurt her deeply. _'It seems I am unable to do anything right today. I wanted to make Kagura feel better, and maybe tell her about how I feel… not make her suffer.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he raised his eyes, and looked at the full moon shinning in the sky above them. He knew that the time had come to come clean.

"I have told you of my father's betrayal of my mother… After witnessing their sham of a relationship, I had come to the decision never to marry or have children."

"Isn't that a bit extreme? You know what Naraku did to my mom, yet I didn't lose faith in relationships and family." She responded. _'Then again I wasn't forced to live with my cheating bastard of a father…'_

"I am aware of that. Things have recently… changed. Let us say my view of things has _evolved_." Talking about his feelings was not something Sesshoumaru was used to, and he was finding it hard to put in words exactly what was going on in his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asked as she found his words confusing. She was sure all the alcohol she had drunk, and the emotional upheavals she had gone through were not helping her comprehension as well.

"When you came to my apartment that night to tell me about the fact that you may be having my child, you did not give me a chance to explain myself. You ran away before I had the opportunity to tell you about how I actually felt about the possibility of the two of us forced into a shared connection." He, who due to his profession had spent much of his adult life putting words into ideas for his articles, was having a hard time finding the right way to convey what he wanted to say.

She purposely ignored his choice of the word 'forced' to refer to a possible child born of the two of them, and focused on what else he had said. "I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at..." She said breathlessly even if she was starting to guess where their conversation was headed.

"I am falling for you." He blurted out. As soon as the words left his lips, he knew he would not be able to get them back. More shocking was the fact that he did not want to. He had finally been able to put a name on the strange feelings which had been swarming inside him ever since the night he had favored Kagura over a dinner with Touran. The murderous jealousy he had felt upon seeing Kouga put his hands all over his lover had been the last piece of evidence to him.

_'To think that after 35 years of living, I had to fall in love with _her_ of all people…' _He sighed to himself. Kagura was the most exasperating, and irresistible woman he knew, and now that she was in his life he had no inkling to see her leave it.

Sesshoumaru Tashio might have just made his first love declaration, but he was fairly sure that such words were not supposed to provoke the reaction Kagura suddenly displayed. In fact following his words, the young woman raised her fists, and pummeled his shoulders. Despite their difference in body type, her small fists were really hurting him. Not one to take a beating impassively, he took a hold of her wrists, effectively stopping her attack.

"What is wrong with you woman?" He roared angrily. He had just bared his soul to her, and the woman had responded in a completely unexpected way.

"You bastard! How dare you take advantage of this situation to play with my feelings! I swear if this is some sort of cruel joke, I will never forgive you." She hissed struggling, but failing to break his hold on her. The reason for Kagura's anger was mostly due to the fact that her heart had suddenly lifted inside her chest when Sesshoumaru had expressed his feelings for her. _'This idea is simply ridiculous. The two of us could never be a happily married couple with kids. We can't stand each other. He is a demon, and I am a witch.' _She tried to reason herself, even going as far as using the nicknames she and Sesshoumaru had come for each other in order to remind herself of their complicated love-hate relationship.

Sesshoumaru Tashio considered himself to be an understanding man, but this time around Kagura was pushing things a bit far, even for him. He had really believed that she would have fallen into his arms the moment he dared voice his feelings. He sighed as something occurred to him. _'I should probably be more lenient, after all Kagura is apparently very emotional tonight.'_

"Witch, are you done?" He lowered her fists, and hoped her arms would stay down harmlessly next to her body.

"I won't let you play with my feelings…" She leaned forward, and dropped her head on her lover's shoulder. He raised a hand to gently brush her hair, careful not to mess up her bun more than it was. He never understood why exactly she felt the need to bind her beautiful dark mane, and as usual he had to refrain himself from unleashing her hair. From the first moment he had seen Kagura's hair cascading around her bare shoulders, he had loved the sight.

"What are you mumbling about now?" He sighed, glad to see all murderous intent had apparently left her mind. He gently ran his hand over her head and shoulders in a soothing motion. As comforted as Kagura was, she was uncomfortable by this much tender side of her lover she therefore wasted no time severing their embrace, and pushing herself back against the protective rail once more.

"We're already sleeping together, so you really don't need to try to butter me up. Contrary to what you may think, I _am_ over Kouga, so you shouldn't be afraid. I'm not about to throw you out of my bed." The young woman was trying to convince herself that the only reason why Sesshoumaru had spoken about dreams and feelings was that he was afraid of her ending their arrangement. Her assumption enraged him.

"Do you think so lowly of this Sesshoumaru?" He growled bitterly. "I am not a pathetic adulterer as Kouga. Besides I never say things unless I mean them, which you know. You may doubt my words, but I can assure you that I care about you. I… like you... All of you."

Kagura blushed furiously at his words. Seeing him so opened made her uncomfortable, and she tried to dispel the strange atmosphere by cracking a joke. "Even my awful frizzy hair?" She forced a chuckle to escape her throat. Ever since she had been a little girl she had felt self conscious about her hair, which was wavy like Naraku's and not silky like the mane of her mother or sister.

Instead of answering her verbally, the young man picked a strand of hair which had escaped her carefully constructed bun, and gently rubbed it in between his thumb and forefinger.

"I do not see anything awful about this." Sesshoumaru reached up, and with a quick tug of his finger, he freed her hair from its bound, allowing the dark tresses to fall freely around her shoulders. She did not answer, but groaned loudly in annoyance. She however decided to push away her emotions, and focus back on the problem at hand: Sesshoumaru's unusual behavior.

_'Maybe he _is _serious… would it be so terrible to try to have a relationship with Sesshoumaru. We do have common interests, and we're great in bed. Not to mention that he's gorgeous, and would make pretty handsome kids.'_ To her own annoyance her cheeks burned with pleasure at the idea of getting involved with Sesshoumaru on a deeper level. _'I probably have drunk more than I thought to be thinking like this.' _Despite her thoughts, she could not prevent her heart from beating faster now that in her mind flashed the imagine of a crimson eyed and silver haired baby.

She gathered up her courage, and pushed back all thoughts of her father's continuous rejection, and Kouga's betrayal. _'Sesshoumaru is right… he is the most honorable man I know. He would never willingly or deliberately hurt me… like they did'_

"Hey, were you serious earlier? When you were talking about us… and you know..." She looked up into his golden eyes. Kagura was not a very shy person, but found herself unable to voice aloud his previous comment on him being here for her.

"Still not convinced?" The impertinent grin which curled his mouth made her scowl. "Are you not the one who just said that you had not lost faith in relationships despite how your father and Kouga have abandoned you?"

Kagura was annoyed by the way he was talking to her. "Did you just psychoanalyze me?"

"This Sesshoumaru would do no such thing. I was merely pointing out the obvious." He could tell that she had a hard time believing in his feelings, and this annoyed him. Kagura was after all the first and _only_ woman he had ever expressed feelings for, and to see her throw them back in his face offended him. "Kagura, you know that I am not the kind of man who begs. If you are not interested, we can go our separate ways."

"You can't just say you like me, and then expect me to be ready to walk down the aisle with you! We've never even been on a date." Kagura angrily pushed herself away from the security railing framing the terrace against which she had pushed herself to escape Sesshoumaru earlier. She had moved a little too quickly, and slightly loss her balance due to both the alcohol she had consumed, and the four inch heels she was wearing. She may have stumbled, but she was however able not to fall, for which she was truly grateful. Nothing would have been more mortifying than falling in front of Sesshoumaru. She was aware that he knew she had been drinking, but this was not going to take the sting out of her embarrassment.

Things were not going exactly how Sesshoumaru had planned. Not that he had expected to confess his feelings for his co-worker this very minute.

"Your hearing has yet to improve it seems. This Sesshoumaru has _not _proposed marriage to you." He did not like seeing the young woman walking away from him this quickly after his _big _confession.

"Then what do you want?" She asked, truly confused, as she sharply turned around to look back at him.

Sesshoumaru mulled over his words before answering. "A pact."

"You are becoming weirder by the minute." The young woman raised a hand to massage her forehead. She could feel a headache developing fast, and was sure Sesshoumaru was the one to blame. "What do you mean by a pact?"

"You have thrown in my face earlier that we have yet to go on a proper date."

"Yeah but…" She started, but he quickly cut her off.

"I shall remedy to that." Sesshoumaru let her know. "In fact we will engage in a… courtship."

"A courtship?" She echoed, surprise clear in her voice. "Who still uses such a word?" She snorted.

"Have you forgotten I am almost forty years old?" He joked lightly She groaned at hearing his words. Hearing him talk about age only reminded her of how she had failed to fulfill her life goals. "We shall go on dates, and engage in interactions involving more than just sex." He may have been the one who had spoken, but Kagura was the one who blushed.

"I…" Kagura struggled to find words. The whole situation was so foreign to her that she did not know how to react. She had been asked out before, but never in such a fashion, and never by a man who she had been sleeping with for several weeks...

Sesshoumaru as if sensing her discomfort, walked towards her, and gently took one of her hands in his, his thumb tenderly caressing her knuckles. "You have no need to worry. We will take things slowly. Both of us are unused to this…" He did not find a word to describe exactly what was happening between them, and settled for a hand gesture by pointing to the younger woman than himself.

The young woman was deep in thought. She was unsure of what she should do next. When Kagura failed to give him a response, Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Do you hate this Sesshoumaru so much, and find the idea of dating me so distasteful that you would refuse my… offer?" Despite the hurt he was feeling, he managed to keep his voice as emotionless as possible. He let go of her hand, and forced his golden eyes to stare coldly into her crimson orbs.

Kagura sighed before answering. "I don't hate you. I may hate the way Naraku keeps favoring you when it comes to the magazine, but I can't really blame you for that." She briefly thought back to how Sesshoumaru had managed to convince Naraku to give her back the helm of the restaurant critic section she had thought up. "I actually quite… like you. You're a _very_ good lover after all." He scoffed at her last words, but did not care to comment. "Not to mention that you're a good friend." She added thoughtfully. _'Perhaps even my only friend. I've been spending all my energy on Shikon Magazine, which did not leave me with much of a social life. And at the magazine Sesshoumaru is the only one I talk to. He's also the only person who knows me the best. I've told him things I have never said to anyone…'_ Her last though brought her back to earlier in the evening when she had told him her secret. _'He did not judge me, and even comforted me. I doubt anyone else would have been so understanding.'_

Before she lost her nerve, Kagura raised her hand, and extended it to her lover. "Okay. I agree to this pact of yours. I don't think I could do worse than you. Now let's shake on it."

"Do you doubt my word?" Sesshoumaru asked her. It had never occurred to him that she could refuse his proposition, so he was not surprised to see her agreeing. Not that he had appreciated the way in which she had phrased her agreement, nor her previous reluctance.

"I'm just trying to make it more formal and stuff. It's not like I asked you to sign in your blood the bottom of a piece of paper…" She rolled her eyes. She knew that his pride was an important thing to him, and could not help but wonder if he had felt insulted by her doubts.

While she wondered if she should apologize, Sesshoumaru took a hold of her hand, and using it tugged her body towards his. Before Kagura had a chance to regain her bearings, the two of them had their lips fused together in a deep kiss. She reached up to bury her hands in his long silver hair, and he returned the gesture, eagerly gathering a fistful of her unbound dark tresses in his hand. Their tongues met in a sensual dance for a long time neither of the two lovers willing to let go of the embrace any time soon.

Sesshoumaru eventually albeit reluctantly released the hold he had on her hair, and broke their kiss. He looked down into her sparkling crimson eyes as he whispered. "Would that satisfy you as proof of our agreement?" A cocky grin briefly flashed on his lips when the young woman could only nod in agreement. She was after all still much affected by their lip lock.

"Good. Now let us leave. I can think of better things to do than staying at this pathetic office party."

"I agree." She answered her eyes shining with desire. "Since I don't have any clean change of clothes at your place, let's go to mine. I'll let you sleepover, and won't complain about your tendency to hog the blanket." The young woman reached up to press a quick peck to the side of her lover's lips.

"Witch, your concern for me is truly heartwarming." He snorted. He knew full well that the reason Kagura preferred they not meet at his place was that doing so required for her to stop by her house to change and get ready in the morning since unlike him who had taken a full drawer in her closet, she only allowed herself to keep the bare minimum at his place. This was an issue for her as she loved sleeping in as late as possible, and having to drive back to her house made her lose what she considered valuable sleep time. Her laziness was the prime reason why their trysts mostly took place at her condo.

"Let us go before these drunken idiots notice we have not participated in the festivities." Sesshoumaru said in reference to the other Shikon employees who were bound to have noticed he and Kagura had gone missing for so long.

"Ugh I had forgotten about them." She was surprised to actually admit. "Give me a second to tie my hair then we can go." The young woman reached for the hair band which almost never left her wrist to make use of it.

"Kagura, just let it be; it is fine just the way it is. You will save me time anyways because as soon as we arrive at your condo, it will come down again. In any case it looks better down." Having stated his opinion, he walked towards the door joining the terrace to the lobby of their office, not even looking back to see if she was following him.

"You infuriating man!" She growled under her breath as she walked behind him. She did however do her best to mask the pleased smile gracing her lips; it was after all quite unusual for people to find her hair attractive. Nor did she end up making use of the hair tie.

* * *

><p>To the relief of both Kagura and Sesshoumaru most of the Shikon employees were too busy socializing, eating and drinking on Naraku's dime to notice the absence of the two co-editors. Only two people had actually paid attention to their two bosses. Touran did not bother saying anything as ever since Sesshoumaru had stood her up for dinner she contented herself with sending him nasty glares from a distance, which she was doing at the moment. The only other person who had paid attention to them was Kouga. The young journalist had noticed that both Kagura and Sesshoumaru were taking a little too long to come back to the party, so the second he saw them coming back, he did not waste any time walking towards the odd couple.<p>

"Hey Kagura! Were you with him this whole time?" The tanned blue eyed man asked his ex. He took notice of the fact that Kagura's lipstick was slightly smeared, and that her lips were puffy, clear signs that she had just been kissed. This caused an unusual feeling of anger to course through him. However since he dared not cause a scene in front of everyone, he simply decided to comment on something else which had surprised him. "What happened to your hair?"

Kagura, who was in a hurry to find herself back at her condo with Sesshoumaru, and preferably under her bed covers did not take kindly to Kouga interrupting them. Nor did she appreciate the incredulous look on his face at seeing her hair unbound. She knew that he had only seen it this way on very rare occasions, but seeing him act this surprised annoyed her.

"I fail to see how this is any of your business." She replied dryly. "Come on Sesshoumaru, let's go."

The amber eyed man was surprised to see her toss Kouga away this unceremoniously, but found the sight amusing and quite refreshing.

"You're leaving with him? I don't know think that's a good idea. You've been drinking…"

"Kouga." Kagura interrupted him. "You're not my dad, and you lost any misguided right you think you might have had on my person the second you put Ayame into your bed while still being committed to me. I can leave with _whoever_ I want!"

As much as Sesshoumaru enjoyed seeing Kagura put Kouga back in his place, he did not wish for his lover to be a source of enjoyment for the other Shikon employees. "We have wasted enough time already. Kagura let's go. I'll drive you back to your condo." The young woman averted her gaze from her ex to look at her present lover, and nodded in understanding.

"How do you know where she lives?" Kouga insisted. He was sure there was something going on between the two co-editors, but was not sure what exactly. _'These two supposedly hate each other, but now they're acting like the best friends in the world. Something is definitely going on, and I don't like it.'_ He refused to ponder on why exactly he was feeling so protective of Kagura when he had treated her so callously in the past

"Kouga?" Ayame's hesitant voice came from behind the young man. She coiled herself around her husband's arm, artfully pressing her slightly rounded stomach against him as a clear reminder of where his concern should be directed, and defiantly looked up at Sesshoumaru and Kagura. "Thank you for coming tonight to wish me and Kouga well. It means the world to us and our baby."

"Yeah congratulations." Kagura said, and found that the resentment she had felt earlier towards the much younger woman was not here. _'Guess that talk I had with Sesshoumaru was therapeutic after all…' _She thought to herself. Now more than ever she wanted to be alone with her lover. "We were about to leave, so we'll take off now. By the way Kouga, I'll expect the article on the baseball league on my desk tomorrow as scheduled. Just because you're about to be a dad doesn't mean you get to slack off." Sparing her former lover one last glance, Kagura headed towards the elevators.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to appear on his lips. He had very much enjoyed the scene which had played in front of his eyes. Any doubt he may have had in the past about Kagura still having feelings for Kouga had been dashed, and he could not be happier.

_'It seems things are bound to get more interesting around here…'_ He thought to himself as he followed after Kagura, not bothering to voice any parting words for Kouga or his wife.

**To be continued…**

A/N: So Kagura got everything off her chest (poor Kouga wasn't expecting that), and our two fave co-editors have grown closer. Sesshoumaru is still not acting like himself… ah love. Next time we'll see how their little pact will turn out, and there will be some 'family drama'. I won't tell you who I'm talking about though. The chapter will be named **Classifieds**.


	9. Newssheet

_**Part 9: Newssheet**_

A/N: **Lemon Alert**… in the beginning. We shall see more interactions between characters in this one as well as where Sesshoumaru and Kagura's relationship will go from now on.

Your numbers are growing, which really warms my heart! Thank you so much guys for reviewing:

**Little25victor **(Kagura wouldn't have gotten an abortion; she's wanted to have a nice little family, which she has not grown up with, for so long. This is why the loss was so devastating to her… her blaming herself wasn't helping either. Hum there are going to be outside pressures on the relationship, just not what you might expect ku ku ku.)

**Sami199**

**Killersupergirl**

**Octavia Brown (x2)**

**Kittycatcher **(The drawbacks of being busy is not only having less updates for you guys, but even worse not having as much time to proofread my work, so thanks a lot for pointing out any mistakes! I can assure you that I am absolutely not offended. I only take your help in the best possible way.)

**Bella77 **(I'm glad you're loving the story. Check out my profile page, I have lots of other Sessh/Kagura fanfics. I'm obsessed with that pairing lol.)

**Sesshydear **(Teehee more hotness in this one, and plenty more to come in their tumultuous relationship.)

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Sesshoumaru Tashio stared warmly in the eyes of the woman hovering over him. He watched intently as she eagerly rocked herself up and down his length. Her beautiful face was thrown back in the throes of passion, and a slight sheen covered her entire body as the only proof of the efforts she was putting forth.

While Kagura moved swiftly, Sesshoumaru was reclined against the mountain of pillows covering her bed. For a change he had allowed her to be on top, leaving the younger woman in charge of setting the pace and depth of their movements. Even if Sesshoumaru was letting Kagura make love to him, he had no intention of lying uselessly on the bed as she made all the work. In fact he trailed his right hand up the soft skin of her thigh, then tickled her ribs to reach up for his final destination: her left breast. With clever fingers he rubbed the tip of the mound, causing her to moan in appreciation, but not move faster. For the longest time she had only been making teasing shallow moves, which had annoyed him, and prompted him to try to get her to move faster.

"Hum Sesshoumaru." Kagura moaned appreciatively as he thrust up into her body just as she made a slight downward motion.

The silver haired journalist knew that he could not be satisfied with her little moves, and since Kagura seemed determined not to take his subtle hints, he took the situation with his own hands. In a sudden move, Sesshoumaru raised himself away from Kagura's pillows, and sat up in her bed carefully, so as not to dislodge the young woman from his lap. He had expected Kagura to express some sort of protest, but to his surprise as soon as he sat up, she wasted no time anchoring herself by taking a hold of his shoulders, and brought their bodies closer by encircling his torso in a tight embrace.

"Somebody's being naughty… what happened to letting me do whatever I wanted with you? My hour's not up yet." Kagura chuckled in his ear mentioning his promise. They had engaged the night before in a vigorous scrabble battle, which she had won, and as a forfeit she had asked for him to play her hapless victim in bed for a full hour.

The grunt that escaped Sesshoumaru's lips as he pumped his hips up to meet her downward stroke was the only answer she got. He eased his hand down from her delectable breast to reach for the place where they were joined, with the intention to go in search of her pleasure button. He knew he would soon reach his breaking point, and did not want to climax before Kagura.

'_I am so close.' _He thought to himself, his eyes closing as pleasure ran through his body. He could almost feel himself reach the perfect moment of blinding white pleasure, but the spell was suddenly broken by the shrill noise of the phone on Kagura's side table ringing.

"Damn it." The young dark haired woman hissed angrily. As much as she was enjoying herself with Sesshoumaru, she was still waiting for an important phone call from Naraku. Her father was supposed to let her know about a new assignment he wanted her to fulfill for Shikon Magazine.

"Don't you dare answer it!" Sesshoumaru panted, addressing the woman still linked intimately with him. She had stopped thrusting herself on him, but he could still feel her wiggling slightly over his hips, making small ripples of pleasure go through him. He had been so close to reaching bliss before their interruption that his spine was still raked with shivers.

"I wasn't planning to." Kagura retorted, even if she extended her neck over his shoulder to check on the identity of the caller displayed on the glowing screen of her cell phone.

Sesshoumaru easily noticed her action as well as her apparent shift in interest from their love making to her cell phone. He was vexed by her sudden lack of interest into him, and he wasted no time acting accordingly. A growl escaping his throat, he reversed their positions and in a matter of seconds had Kagura pinned under him on the bed as he thrust into her fiercely. All thoughts of her cell phone left the young woman's mind as all she could do was stare up into Sesshoumaru's determined golden eyes, and follow his strong movements. The only thing she could now think about was tightening her grip on him to hold on for the wild ride. She placed her arms around his lean torso, gently resting her hands on the flexing muscles of his back. Her long legs took a hold of his waist next, encouraging Sesshoumaru to keep up his frantic pace.

All too soon to his taste, he could feel himself nearing his climax, and as he once again had no intention to do so without ensuring his partner would share the same fate, Sesshoumaru gently shook off the tight grip Kagura had on him. As soon as her arms became lax, he lowered his head to suckle and nibble on her left breast while the deft fingers of his right hand trailed the side of her thigh with the clear intention to go play with her pleasure button. However before his fingers even had the chance to join the fray, he felt Kagura shudder strongly under him and press their bodies closer by arching her back; he knew she had just climaxed.

_'Her breasts are so sensitive.' _He chuckled to himself as he finally relaxed, and was able to think about his own pleasure. She moaned in slight protest when he released her breast from his mouth.

"Greedy little witch." He whispered against the damp skin of her neck as he continued his rhythmic pumping.

Kagura responded by turning her head to the side to take a hold of his ear with her teeth even as her hands trailed down from his back to his backside even going as far as giving the two fleshy mounds she had encountered a firm squeeze. The unexpected actions proved to be his undoing, and soon enough Sesshoumaru was emptying himself inside his lover. A part of him was shocked by her unbridled attitude in bed, but another _much_ larger part was delighted.

_'Only she can get away with such behavior.' _Had he not presently been beyond the ability to speak, he might have told her so even if such a thing entailed admitting such a weakness for the younger woman.

Instead of revealing more of himself for Kagura to dissect, Sesshoumaru removed himself from her body then rolled off to lie next to her equally naked and sweaty body.

"You're such a jerk… you know these and my neck are the most sensitive places on my body." Kagura groaned as she pointed towards her breasts before pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. Now that Sesshoumaru had revealed a liking to her dark tresses, she tried her best not to keep her hair confined in constricting buns, even if at times such as now it proved to be unpractical.

"Indeed? I never noticed." Sesshoumaru lied blatantly.

Kagura scoffed as she knew all too well that he was just teasing her. After all he had spent many a night torturing her by gently teasing her most sensitive spots. She never had the chance to voice that fact as Sesshoumaru turned to his side to once more take her breast in his mouth while one of his hand went up to play with her neglected other mound. Due to their bedroom sport, she was still a bit winded, causing her breathing to be deeper than usual, and her breasts to move with each breath she took. The sight had just been too irresistible for him to not act.

_'Doesn't he ever get enough…' _Kagura sighed in pure pleasure. She closed her eyes and burrowed her back deeper into her pillows so as to abandon herself better to the pleasure her lover was giving her.

Once again the loud ringing of her cell phone startled the two lovers, but unlike as Kagura had done earlier, Sesshoumaru did not bother stopping his ministrations; he simply acted as if the annoying ringing noise did not exist.

"Sessh… I need to get this." Kagura addressed her lover as she reached over to her side table for her cell phone. Her movement dislodged her nipple from his mouth with an audible sound, to his annoyance. She picked up her phone, and flipped it opened before bringing it to her ear.

For once Sesshoumaru lamented the fact that he was not in his first youth anymore. He could easily recall how when he had just left his father's house, he was able to recuperate his strength easily after making love to a woman. However today, to his discontentment, the journalist had no choice but to allow his body to rest before he managed to do anything naughty at all.

_'If this had happened twenty years ago, I would already be making love to her, and a phone call from Naraku would be the furthest thing from Kagura's mind…'_

Since he could not do as he wanted, he contented himself with the next best thing; playing with the young woman's succulent breasts. He was hoping that if he managed to distract her enough, Kagura would _finally _forget about work, and focus on him. His little ministrations started innocently enough, with his fingers lightly running over her ribs, but soon they trailed up to rub and pinch the sensitive tips of her breasts.

"Stop this!" Kagura hissed angrily at her lover after carefully covering her phone with her hand. She had paid attention not to use the name of her lover, but she felt like she could never be too careful. The last thing she could ever want would be to have her father found out about her 'relationship' with Sesshoumaru in such a way.

Sesshoumaru purposely ignored her words, and kept at his task, and Kagura seeing that she could not dissuade him, decided to ignore him. She gave Naraku her entire attention, and did her best to focus on what her father was telling her.

"You want me to come in now?" Kagura asked her boss, secretly hoping that her voice would not betray her present, very embarrassing, situation.

"Are you experiencing some sort of hearing disability? I will be at the office in forty minutes, and I fully expect to see you there." Her father barked. Even through the phone Kagura could make up his anger and frustration.

"Fine, I'll be there, no need to yell." She bit her lip to prevent herself from letting out a keen moan as Sesshoumaru gently pinched her soft skin, just the way she liked it.

"Good. Now I have to track down Sesshoumaru. For some reason he isn't answering his phone."

'_Dear old dad, what would you say if you knew where Sesshoumaru was and what exactly he was doing right now…' _The young woman snorted to herself as her crimson eyes lowered to look at her coworkers clever fingers dancing over her chest.

"I have no idea where he is, nor do I care. I'll see you at work." The young woman said quickly before shutting her phone, and throwing it in the general direction of her side table. At the present moment she could care less where exactly the device landed

"I can't believe you just did that!" Kagura cried out as she swat Sesshoumaru's hands away from her chest before seating up and getting out of bed for good.

"Well I cannot believe you truly intend to go to the office. It is Sunday." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he looked with his lazy golden at Kagura getting dressed frantically.

"For a workaholic you are being very laid back." The young woman retorted as she finished buttoning the shirt she had discarded earlier to get in bed with Sesshoumaru. "If I understand you correctly, you are not going to answer Naraku's calls?"

"Indeed I have no intention to answer his summons." He covered his lower side with the blanket. After all if his lover wanted to talk, he was not about to let her do so while he was seating on the bed half naked. "This Sesshoumaru is not a slave for Naraku to control at his every whim."

"Is this how you see me?" Kagura balked. His backwards insult had not gone unnoticed by her. In fact it had shocked the young woman so much that she had had to pause in her process of getting dressed and gathering her things.

Sesshoumaru cursed slightly under his breath. He had not meant to antagonize Kagura, but thinking back, he knew he had chosen the wrong wording.

"Our circulation numbers are down 5% from the same time last year. If we don't think of something really quickly, Sengoku Today! is going to keep stealing readers away from us." Kagura huffed angrily as she put on her pants. "You may care more about getting laid than the magazine, but I can assure you I do not!"

Sesshoumaru felt that Kagura's demeaning and insulting outburst was unwarranted because he had never neglected his work. He simply felt that unlike his lover, he did not jump to perform the second their boss snapped his fingers.

"I care about Shikon. Maybe not as much as you do since you have a… personal connection with the magazine, but I am a good worker and a damn good journalist." He sat up straighter against the headboard. He may be naked, but he would stand as proudly as he could at least. "Yes, our numbers are down, and yes I agree we should do something about that. You know very well that until we get the results from our surveys and questionnaires we cannot yet make a decision about in which direction to redirect the magazine. I certainly have no intention of seating down across from Naraku's desk for hours to debate asinine solutions to our problem we are still in the process of analyzing. I can think of better ways to spend my Sunday, and yes making love to you is one of them."

Kagura flushed upon hearing his tirade both in anger and embarrassment. "You are entitled to your opinions. I'll be at the office if you need me." Without bothering to explain herself more, Kagura left her bedroom, slamming the door shut loudly behind her, and leaving a frowning Sesshoumaru behind.

* * *

><p>Kagura Jiyuu was settled behind her desk at the headquarters of Shikon magazine, the latest edition of her publication's fiercest competitors placed in front of her. The young journalist had always made it a point to keep tabs on the competition. Reading magazines other than the one she was co-editor of had therefore become a part of her weekly routine. Even though she had allowed more time in her schedule for Sesshoumaru, she had never stopped with her little habit as it allowed her to seize the competition, and find out if Shikon Magazine was falling behind on some trend in the industry. However as much as she tried to work on her task at the present moment, she could not focus on the assignment she usually enjoyed; after all working to get Shikon ahead was a passion to her.<p>

She tried blaming her lack of interest in the situation she was stuck in. Naraku had asked her to come in to discuss an article he had read in Sengoku Today, and Sesshoumaru as the second editor of Shikon Magazine should be present as well, but Kagura was not surprised Naraku had not managed to get him to come in. After all her lover was not as biddable as she was, and would not show up to work on a weekend for such a shallow reason. She was however surprised, and quite frankly annoyed by the fact that Naraku was a no show as well. She had already waited for her father for over an hour, and her patience was wearing thin.

_'Sesshoumaru would have left a long time ago… well he actually wouldn't have come in the first place.' _Despite her best efforts, the young woman could not help but think back to the image of the naked forlorn Sesshoumaru seating in her bed, glowering at her as she left him behind. _ 'Why do I feel so guilty… I had work to do.' _She once again averted her gaze from the glossy pages of the magazine she was holding, and let out a loud sigh. She knew that she would not be able to forget the quiet anger swimming in her lover's golden gaze when she stepped out of her condo.

_'Well if I was honest, I'd admit that Naraku may be pushing it a bit today… it is a Sunday and tomorrow's a holiday too. Not to mention what date today is… I can understand why Sesshoumaru is upset even if he doesn't know what today means… we did have plans… I even blew off Kanna's invitation to hang out so I could spend the day in bed with Sesshoumaru. I'll deal with Naraku quickly and come back, this shouldn't be a problem.'_ Kagura thought then with a gesture of anger she shut the magazine closed. _'That is if Naraku ever deigns honor me with his presence today.' _She promised herself that she would only give her father thirty more minutes then if he did not appear, she would leave. _'Hopefully Sesshoumaru will still be at my place… and in a mood to make up… and not to talk. The last thing I would want would be for us to get in an argument again."_

The dark haired woman stood up abruptly from her seat, and headed towards the window cut in the left wall of her office. She looked out into the empty street, and sighed as she thought about her lover's behavior as of late.

_'He's been acting so possessive ever since we made that stupid pact a week ago...' _She may have noted his unusual actions, but she was relieved by the fact that ever since the night of the party, Sesshoumaru had not brought up their pact. _'And since I have no intentions of doing it either, all's good.'_

Her thoughts were disturbed by a beeping sound coming from her purse. She knew it to mean she had received a text message on her cell phone. She walked back to her desk, and retrieved the device from her purse. The previous irritation she might have felt earlier due to Naraku's lateness transformed into full blow fury once she read the message her father had just sent her. Never had three words infuriated her more.

_**'Can't make it.' **_This was all Naraku had said, not even bothering to give his daughter any sort of explanation.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She snapped her phone shut before dumping it back into her purse. The young woman was then faced with a dilemma, she could either stay in her office for a bit longer, and finish reading through the issue of Sengoku Today! she had picked up earlier, or head back to her condo where her lover might still be waiting for her.

_'As much as I am going to hate to hear Sesshoumaru sing _"I told you so" _I can't think of anything else I'd rather do then spend the rest of today with him.' _The young woman thought to herself as she rushed towards the parking lot. She knew that one sure way to forget how annoyed she was with her father's callous treatment of her was to vent to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>Taking a shower, getting dressed and setting Kagura's apartment to right did not take him long, but now a good hour after his lover had left, Sesshoumaru had run out of ideas why he could still be in her apartment. He would hate for Kagura to come back to find him in the same position she had left him, but at the same time he hated even more the way they had parted earlier. He knew both of them had said hurtful things, and wanted for them to reconcile.<p>

_'The best way to achieve this would be to stay put and wait for her to come home so we can talk…' _He thought to himself as he headed towards the young woman's couch. Just as he was about to sit down, he heard a shuffling sound coming from the front door. Thinking it was Kagura, he waited for her to insert her key in the lock and walk right in. His heartbeat picked up in anticipation as he remembered the way her crimson eyes had shined in anger before she had stomped out. He knew his lover well enough to realize that as soon as she walked in they would resume their earlier dispute right where it had stopped.

Then something unexpected occurred. The person on the other side of the door paused.

_'Maybe Kagura is hesitating because she has figured out I am still here.' _After the little disappearing act Kagura had engaged in following their argument in his apartment the night she had thought she could have been pregnant, he suspected that the young woman would rather hide than face him after their earlier confrontation.

Taking the situation in his own hands, Sesshoumaru headed for the door, and opened it, what greeted his golden eyes rendered him speechless in shock. He blinked but the image did not fade away.

The usually eloquent journalist did not know how to break the silence, but luckily for him someone else did it for him.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes to look at the half size being who had just addressed him.

"Haku, please be polite." The short white haired woman who was holding on to the boy's hand while bouncing a younger toddler on her hip reprimanded her oldest son. "I'm very sorry for disturbing you sir… it seems we have the wrong unit. I did think Kagura was living at number 102…" Kanna muttered more than spoke the last part as she chewed gently on her lower lip.

_'Here goes my surprise! I may not have visited Kagura's condo in a while but I thought I remembered where she lived… what am I going to do now? I guess I have no choice but to call her to get her address. I do need to put Akago down for his nap.' _The young mother thought to herself as she shifted her weight to hold on to her youngest son better. He had fallen asleep almost ten minutes ago, and holding onto his sleeping form was proving to be harder now that the toddler was growing out of babyhood.

Things finally clicked into place in Sesshoumaru's mind. Kagura may have mentioned her sister and nephew on very rare occasions, but Sesshoumaru had learned enough about them to identify them.

"Kagura Jiyuu indeed resides here. You must be her sister, Kanna." Sesshoumaru ignored the way young Hakudoushi was glaring at him, and addressed the boy's mother directly.

"Who… who are you?" Kanna echoed her son's earlier question.

"Sesshoumaru Tashio… one of her co-workers." He hoped that his feeble explanation would be enough to explain his presence in Kagura's apartment on a Sunday afternoon. He silently cursed the fact that he was not wearing his usual business attire as it made him look more intimidating. Since before Naraku's call had planned to spend his day in bed with Kagura, and had just spent the better part of the past hour cleaning his lover's apartment, he was just dressed in a comfortable pair of faded jeans and an old stretched T-shirt.

"Are you like that Kouga guy?" Hakudoushi asked. He had never liked Kagura's ex boyfriend, and even if he had not been told what exactly transpired during the break-up, he had been glad not to have the dark haired man hang around his family any longer.

As much as Sesshoumaru hated the idea of being compared to Kouga in any way, he simply offered the boy a stiff half smile. "Not at all."

"Good."

"Mommy." Akago mumbled against the pale skin of his mother's neck and wiggled a bit before finally finding a more comfortable position for his nap. Kanna struggled under her son's weight.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes detected the younger woman's discomfort, and decided to intervene.

"You should come in." He pushed himself away from the door to allow them entry.

As awkward as the situation might be to her, Kanna had just spent three hours driving with her two cranky children. That and her growing pregnancy had proven to be a greater toll than she would have anticipated, and she was simply exhausted. The prospect of putting Akago down and sitting down for a bit sounded heavenly.

"Yes, thank you…" Kanna stepped in, Hakudoushi following closely behind his mother.

The young woman had never felt more uncomfortable in her sister's condo. She was not dumb. Kanna knew fully well that Sesshoumaru was more than 'just a co-worker' to her sister. What she did not understand was why Kagura had never talked to her about Sesshoumaru. Ever since the silver haired man had started working at Shikon magazine, Kagura had mentioned him on a few occasions, but each time it was to complain about something he had done or said, or how Naraku was favoring him over his oldest daughter. The fact that Sesshoumaru was wearing very casual clothing and was left alone in Kagura's apartment early on a Sunday morning, lead Kanna to believe that there was something more going on between her sister and the handsome older man.

Not sharing his mother's discomfort, Hakudoushi hurried to the living room and sat on the couch. He could not move his pale eyes from the mysterious silver haired man now closing the door.

"Where's aunt Kagu?" Hakudoushi asked once his mother sat next to him, with a dozing Akago on her lap. Her son's question made Kanna stiffen. She had planned to gently segue into the conversation with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was unsure on how exactly to answer this question. However since he did not see any reason not to tell the truth, he decided to be honest.

"She was called into work by your father… I am sure she should be back soon." Sesshoumaru felt awkward standing up in the middle of Kagura's room with her family looking at him curiously. He therefore sat down on the armchair opposite to the couch. The only proof of his true anxiety was seen in how his back was ramrod straight.

The usually calm Kanna got angry; two red patches appeared on her cheeks. "I cannot believe _he _asked her to work today of all days." The pale skinned woman spit out irritation clear in her voice.

Sesshoumaru was not sure why Kanna became so mad all of a sudden. _'I know the two of them had no plans to see each other today… after all _I_ was supposed to spend the day with Kagura.'_ He thought to himself. _'Preferably in bed.'_

"The nerve of that man!" Kanna's angry muttering caused Akago to wake up from his little nap. He rubbed his eyes with his little fists before looking up to his mother.

"Mommy… thirsty." The toddler hung his arms around his mother's neck to snuggle closer against her.

"I want juice too." Hakudoushi turned to his right side to look at his mom.

Glad to _finally _have a reason to step away from Kanna's sharp all seeing eyes, Sesshoumaru sprung to his feet.

"Allow me to get refreshments, I'll be right back." Sesshoumaru quickly headed for the kitchen. He had spent enough time in Kagura's condo in the past few months to know exactly where everything was located. One thing he was not sure, was what exactly kids were supposed to drink. He remembered Hakudoushi asking for juice, so he loaded a tray with three glasses, a large water bottle and a carton of orange juice.

"That was fast." Kanna commented under her breath. Sesshoumaru's prompt service let her know that he was clearly a frequent visitor at her sister's place.

Sesshoumaru ignored the woman's softly spoken comment, and placed the drinks on the coffee table. Hakudoushi wasted no time helping himself to a glass of fruit juice. Seeing his younger brother pout, he handed his drink to Akago before pouring himself another glass. Sesshoumaru's sharp golden eyes did not miss the exchange between the two siblings. Somehow his mind drifted to his nonexistent relationship with his own younger half brother.

_'Why am I thinking about Inuyasha at a time like this?' _He wondered thoughtfully. _'Kagura and her family are really having quite a strange influence on me.'_

"Mom do you want a drink?" Hakudoushi asked over his shoulder.

"Thank you honey, I'm good for now." After a little shoulder shrug, the oldest of Kanna's sons took his seat next to her and sipped his juice while silently observing Sesshoumaru.

"Mister Tashio…" Kanna started tentatively before being interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"You can call me Sesshoumaru." He interjected. _'After all I have been sleeping with your sister for several months.' _He added that last part to himself.

"Yes… Sesshoumaru." The young woman amended. "Do you know when Kagura is going to be back?"

"As I am sure you are aware, Naraku is an unpredictable man. I do not know what he will ask Kagura to do. Depending on the assignment she could still come home in a while…"

"Why aren't you working?"

"Haku…" Kanna reprimanded her first born before sending Sesshoumaru an apologetic look. Even if she was dying to know the answer to the question, she knew it was bad form to ask outright.

"What? It's aunt Kagu's birthday today! And we came all the way to see her but she's working."

Only one thing caught Sesshoumaru's attention in the sentence Hakudoushi had just spoken. _'Today is her birthday? She said nothing… And Naraku… bad enough that today is a Sunday preceding a holiday… but it is his daughter's birthday, yet he asked her to come in to work regardless.' _For a long time Sesshoumaru had despised Naraku for several reasons. Most of these were professionally tied such as the older man's lack of creativity and vision when it came to the magazine's artistic and journalistic directions. But now the way Naraku carelessly treated his oldest daughter was fast becoming the number one reason why Sesshoumaru hated him. In fact as of right now the silver haired journalist was sorely tempted to go in to the office to give Naraku a piece of his mind before dragging Kagura away from her desk.

Even as ideas of cold blooded murder were dancing through his mind, Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by the front door of Kagura's condo being opened then slammed shut.

"Guess what Sessh, that asshole of Naraku…" Kagura stopped clearly in her sentence as she reached her living room. Considering that she had left Sesshoumaru naked in her bed a few hours ago, and that she had noticed from outside that the lights in her living room were on, she was not surprised to see him comfortably settled on her favorite armchair; however, the sight of her sister and two young nephews sitting on the couch across from him shocked her into silence.

"Aunt Kagura!" Hakudoushi exclaimed happily before launching himself towards the dark haired woman. "Surprise! Happy birthday."

"Thank you Haku." She bent down to gently ruffle her nephew's hair just the way he hated it. "It _is _quite a surprise…"

"Well after you cancelled our outing, we figured we should bring the birthday celebration to you." Kanna told her older sister before adding slyly. "I just did not realize you already had some other form of entertainment planned." Her little sentence was punctuated by a sharp look at Sesshoumaru.

Kagura could not help it, her cheeks blushed furiously. She had not told her sister she was seeing someone, and was now sure there would be hell to pay for having kept Sesshoumaru's existence and their relationship a secret.

"Happy birthday!" Akago exclaimed. The toddler wiggled so much on his mother's lap that she had no choice but to release him from her hold. As soon as he was freed, the toddler ran towards his brother and aunt and hugged Kagura's knees fiercely.

A smile spreading on her lips, Kagura picked up her youngest nephew and snuggled her face against his soft cheeks. "Thank you." She could not help but giggle when Akago gave her a sound kiss as a response.

Sesshoumaru watched the moving scene in silence. It felt even more touching now that Kagura had revealed to him how much she wanted children of her own.

_'She would make a good mother.' _He thought to himself, a little grin finding itself on his lips unchecked. His feelings quickly turned to sadness as something else occurred to him. _'Had she not lost her baby, would he or she have been the same age as Akago?'_

"Did you like the surprise aunt Kagura?" Hakudoushi stared up to look at his aunt who was now holding his brother.

"Of course. I'm always so happy to see you guys." The young woman carefully put down Akago as his little wiggling was making it hard to hold on to him. "Wow Kanna, what have you been feeding him? Akago has become so heavy."

"He's a growing boy." Kanna replied with a smile as she watched her two sons head back towards her.

As if to prove his mother's point Akago suddenly expressed his discontentment. "Mommy I'm hungry."

Kanna, who knew her sister all too well was willing to bet that Kagura's fridge was empty. _'Then again she could surprise me. Her condo is cleaner than I've ever seen it.'_ Little did she know that Sesshoumaru was mostly to thank for this.

"Since today _is _Kagura's birthday, it would be my pleasure to treat you all to lunch." Sesshoumaru said quickly. The prospect of Kagura trying to whip up something edible with the leftovers in her fridge was simply mortifying.

"Oh Mr. Ta… I mean Sesshoumaru, you don't have to." Kanna interjected.

"Yes… really Sesshoumaru you don't have to." Kagura agreed. However he would have none of it.

"It would be my pleasure. There is a little Italian restaurant down the street, shall we." As if to prove his point, Sesshoumaru headed to the side table near the door where he usually left his car keys, then unhooked his jacket before putting it on.

Something told Kagura that lunch was going to be hell. Based on the questioning looks Kanna was giving her, and the cold anger dancing in her lover's eyes, she knew the conversation over their meal was going to be strained and awkward, and the last thing she wanted was to be subjected to this. Nevertheless she found herself saying, fake enthusiasm in her voice. "Yay. Sounds great…"

* * *

><p>To Kagura's surprise lunch went incredibly well. Kanna and Sesshoumaru the two less talkative people she knew were able to engage in comfortable conversation. The second the two of them found out they shared a love for literature the conversation flowed easily. Kagura, who had always thought that her sister's book club consisted of bored housewives who limited their reading to sexy romance novels, was shocked to hear that they were presently reading a prized novel. A novel Sesshoumaru had just read and greatly enjoyed.<p>

_'I could leave the table right now, and they probably wouldn't even notice.' _The vexed young woman averted her gaze from Sesshoumaru and Kanna to the plate of spaghetti in front of her. She took a bite and chewed, but was unable to taste the food.

"So how long have you and Kagura been together?" Kanna's innocent question caused her sister to choke on the bite of food she had been in the process of swallowing. Kagura quickly reached for her drink, and swallowed copiously well needed gulps of water.

A little grin at the corner of his mouth, Sesshoumaru gently rubbed his lover's back, hoping to soothe her. Once he was satisfied that Kagura was not going to choke to death, he moved his hand from her back, and reached down on the table to hold on to her hand.

"We're…" Kagura started answering her sister's question, but was interrupted by a sharp couching spell.

"What Kagura is attempting to say is that we have started seeing each other recently." When with the use of his own hand, he brought Kagura's hand to his mouth and gave it a little kiss, he felt his young lover stiffen.

_'It is one thing not to want her asshole of her father to know about us, which I can understand because of work… but did Kagura expect me to hide our relationship from her sister? The witch may want to keep secrets about herself, but I have no such intentions.' _Sesshoumaru had yet to forgive Kagura for not telling him today was her birthday. He had thought that they had grown close enough for her to tell him about such a thing.

Sesshoumaru did his best to ignore the look of shock and betrayal in his lover's crimson eyes, and when she attempted to remove her hand from his limb, he simply tightened the hold he had on her.

Kanna, not paying attention to the silent and physical battle of wills between Sesshoumaru and Kagura, exclaimed with pure glee. "I am so happy! I've been so concerned about you Kagura, but now that I know you've got someone in your life, I'll stop worrying about you..."

Kagura was so shocked by her sister's words that she stopped struggling with Sesshoumaru. _'Kanna has been worried about me? I'm the one who's supposed to take care of her, and worry about her.'_

"I can assure you that Kagura is in good hands." Sesshoumaru's words caused Kagura to pause. He had told her in the past that he cared about her, and wanted to be there for her, but that was the first time he had ever professed such feelings to a third party. Despite her best efforts, Kagura blushed.

"Good." A reassured Kanna smiled. "Well now that the boys are done eating, we're going to get out of your hair. It's getting late, and I have quite a drive besides I can tell that the two of you had some special birthday celebrating planned..."

Sesshoumaru finally let go of Kagura's hand long enough to fish for his wallet. Before his lover or her sister could complain, he deposited a wad of bills on the side of the table to pay for their meal. To his relief none of the two Jiyuu sisters protested. The last thing he wanted was to have to argue with either the opinionated Kagura, or her more reserved sister.

After being well fed, Hakudoushi and Akago were feeling drowsy, their mother was therefore in a hurry to get both of them back home, and ready for bed. It was with eyes half closed that the two boys walked outside of the restaurant clinging tightly to their mother.

"Thank you very much for the meal Sesshoumaru." Kanna said then turned to her sister, to whom she gave a tight hug. "Happy birthday. Please don't be a stranger. Next time if you want to spend some time with your… boyfriend, just tell me so, you don't have to just cancel on me." Kagura rolled her eyes upon hearing her sister's reprimand.

"Kanna, why don't you let Kagura drive your car? I will follow with mine, so I can give her a ride back after she drops you off."

Kagura was impressed and pleased by Sesshoumaru's suggestion. She knew her sister hated driving, but more importantly she knew that during her two previous pregnancies Kanna had had the tendency to become tired very easily, and she was sure this pregnancy was no different. Being the overprotective big sister that she was, she could not help but worry for Kanna.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Kanna said even if the prospect of not driving would be great. _'It would also give me an opportunity to grill Kagura. If we're stuck in the same car for hours, she won't be able to evade my questions.'_

"Don't be silly." Kagura chastised her sister as she looped her arm around hers. "It would be my pleasure to drive you. You can count it as a contribution towards my niece's well being."

"Kagura," Kanna chuckled. "even if you want the baby to be a girl, saying it won't make it so."

"Why do you have to shatter my hopes?" Kagura teased her sister in response. "I even started buying pink baby clothes."

"You can use it when you have your own daughter." Kanna stated after giving a little glance towards Sesshoumaru. She would have expected her sister to chuckle at her words, but instead Kagura sent Sesshoumaru a nervous look. The last thing the dark haired woman could want would be for her sister to find out about her pregnancy scare.

Kanna's keen eyesight noticed the little look they exchanged. _'Something is going on here, and I will get to the bottom of this.'_

"Mommy, I'm tired." Akago's little whimper made it impossible for Kanna to ask any pointed questions.

"We should head out now, it's going to be a long drive, and I'm sure Yukiyo must be eager to see you guys." Kagura knew that mentioning her brother in-law was a sure way to make Kanna eager to get back home; she just loved her husband so much.

"Yes, let us go." Sesshoumaru agreed. He could not wait to start the drive back. He was looking forward to having a conversation with Kagura.

* * *

><p>As she buckled her seatbelt, Kagura let out a sigh of relief. She had just spent three hours dodging any possible prying questions Kanna had thrown at her. Her only respite had come when the youngest of the Jiyuu sisters fell asleep. Little did Kagura know she was about to enter another interrogation session.<p>

"I really appreciate what you did for Kanna; it was very thoughtful. She'd never complain about having to drive back home, but I could tell she was tired. Proof is both she and the boys fell asleep barely an hour into the drive." Kagura interrupted herself to take a swig from the water bottle Kanna had given to her before they had driven away from her house. "You know Sessh, if you're tired I can drive part of the way."

"I am doing fine." He simply answered as he drove towards the freeway.

The two of them stayed in complete silence for a long time: Sesshoumaru because he was trying to find a way to approach the issue he wished to discuss with his lover, and Kagura because she did not know what to say.

After a long time, the young woman was not able to take the oppressing silence anymore. "So, you're just not going to talk to me? You are being so childish!"

"Am I?" One of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How interesting coming from the person who did not deem it necessary to tell me that today was her birthday." He was hurt by her silence. He really could not understand why after all this time, after all they had shared, she still felt uncomfortable with the idea of confiding something so basic to him.

"I told you my birthday was coming up." She referred to the night of the holiday party when she had spoken of the life goals she wished to achieve before 35 years of age. "Besides I knew that if I told you, you would have made a big deal out of it, and you wouldn't let me go in to work today." She tried justifying herself, but to her own words she sounded weak.

"We both know this is just an excuse…"

His words felt like a stab in the heart. She let out a loud sigh before finally speaking. "After what happened with Kouga, you know the whole relationship thing hasn't really been working well for me."

The young man could not help but snort slightly. He was quite aware that between the two of them, if anyone was the least suited for a relationship, it would be him.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry! There I said it!" She pushed some of her bangs out of her eyes in frustration, hoping they would stay in place just like her tightly coiled bun. "I know I agreed to this pact of yours, and that we would give this… relationship a try. I really should've told you that today is my birthday." After a brief pause she added "Are you still mad at me?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not _mad_." He retorted. "What I just do not understand is why you favored spending your birthday working with Naraku over spending time with your sister and nephews." He did not add himself to the mix even though it was because she had deserted him that he was hurt the most. Never would he of course admit to such a thing as appearing needy was the last thing he could want.

'_Why is it that Kagura keeps consistently putting that damn Naraku over everything in her life?'_ The young man thought to himself angrily.

"First of all I didn't spend time with Naraku since he did not show up..." It was only after the words left her mouth that she recalled she had yet to tell Sesshoumaru about that little information.

Kagura's crimson eyes easily noticed Sesshoumaru's hands tightening on the wheel, a clear sign of his anger. "Please don't be mad. You being angry at me is the last thing I need right now…" The young woman sighed heavily, she knew she had to come clean. She therefore finally admitted. "The reason I agreed to go into work today wasn't just for the magazine… I wanted to know if Naraku would remember my birthday. I know it's ridiculous, I know that I should've outgrown this constant need to have him acknowledge me, but I can't help it."

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru did not know how to exactly cheer her up. He who had purposely pushed his only living relatives as far away from him as possible had a hard time understanding why despite the fact that Naraku treated her so poorly Kagura would still strive for his approval.

"I know that in the twelve years since I've reconnected with my father, Naraku has never even let me know he was aware of when my birthday is…" She let out a bitter chuckle. "I know the way I'm acting is pathetic… so please don't say it." The young woman had done her best to push away her feelings towards Naraku's behavior. She had kept it together earlier, and had even managed to smile and laugh with her sister and nephews.

"I am not going to judge you. You are entitled to your feelings." Even as he spoke the words, he could not help but think. _'It is Naraku whom I judge. He is a truly despicable man.'_

Kagura let out a sigh of relief; she was just glad to see Sesshoumaru apparently drop the subject. Her birthday had not happened as she had hoped. _'Things have gone down from the moment I left Sesshoumaru alone in my bed…' _The angry words she and Sesshoumaru had thrown at each other had not made for a happy morning. Then Naraku ignoring her and her sister's unexpected visit had proven to be quite stressful. As happy as she had been to spend some time with Kanna, Hakudoushi and Akago, her sister's sly looks and probing questions had exhausted her.

"It may not have been the best day, but I'm just glad I got to spend it with you in the end."

At that point Sesshoumaru reflected on the fact that had he not been an excellent driver, his foot would have probably slammed on the brake in pure shock.

"What did you say?" The fact that she was just glad to have spent such a special occasion, not with her family members, but with him touched him beyond words. Kagura might have not told him about her birthday, but she had decided from the start to spend it with him. He could still remember that Kanna had mentioned Kagura cancelling their planned outing, and that his lover had asked him to spend the day with her. Of course in the end she may have abandoned him in favor of Naraku, but he decided to focus on the fact that she had come back to him.

"Sure, I know that I went in to work instead of actually spending the day with you... and that we had this argument this morning, and we both said horrible things, but…"

"It's fine."

"What?" She was sure she had misheard him.

"I said to let it go witch." He said. _'I guess her obsession with Shikon Magazine and her father is something I should just learn to live with. Even before I started working there Kagura was already acting this way, I cannot expect her to change overnight… maybe I can help her change a bit over time.'_

"You are acting unusually not belligerent today." The young woman chuckled relieved that most of the tension in the car had suddenly dissipated.

"Well it is your birthday…"

Sesshoumaru's little reminder made her feel guilty once again. She briefly squeezed the hand he had rested on the gear stick with hers. "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

"You will make it up to me." Sesshoumaru finally said as an answer.

"Huh?" She wondered what form of apology he would ask her to perform. _'As long as I don't have to get on my knees and beg for his forgiveness, I'll be fine…'_

"Dinner tomorrow at eight. I will pick you up, but you will pick up the bill. This Sesshoumaru's goodwill will not extend beyond your birthday." Kagura knew that she could find an excuse or refuse his invitation, but find that she really did not want to.

A gentle smile etched on her lips when she finally said. "I'll be looking forward to it."

**To be continued…**

A/N: Aren't they cute? Kagura is finally admitting her feelings for Sesshoumaru might be greater than she let on. Next time new characters will be introduced in **Storyboard**. Some of you guys are going to be so happy… *hint hint*

The next update will be next year, so let me tell you all my dear readers: Happy New Year! I hope 2012 proves to be an awesome year for all of you. Cheers!


	10. Storyboard

_**Part 10: Storyboard**_

A/N: Hello dear readers! I hope 2012 is going well for you so far. I know you've all been looking forward to our couple's first actual date, so I hope I won't disappoint. I originally had not planned to include that scene, but since some of you have said they would be interested in it, I decided to go ahead and write it in. This will be a shorter chapter, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you will enjoy nonetheless.

Thank you to all my amazing reviewers, you inspire me and push me to keep on writing:

**Little25victor **(Our two fave characters are both indeed experiencing changes. Kagura when it comes to her father, and Sesshoumaru we will see more of the change in him soon…)

**Sami199**

**Killersupergirl**

**Bella77 (x2) **(Ha ha I agree as the fics I have written prove I'm a SesshxKagu fan through and through. I hope you like this update. Happy New Year to you too!)

**Sesshisexi (x2) **(I agree, Sesshoumaru definitely felt _something_ for Kagura in the series as shown in the final act. I don't know yet how many chapters will be in this fic, my plans for it keep changing lol. We will see more of Naraku in the future chapters, and yes I do know Akago means baby, I named him thus because I usually like using canon characters over OC's.)

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagura smoothed her hands down her body. She had agonized for the longest time about what to wear for her big night.

'_Why am I struggling so hard to find something to put on? Sesshoumaru has seen me clothed and naked on _several_ occasions…' _Despite her thoughts, she could not help but wonder briefly if the red dress she had picked was a little too revealing for a simple dinner. _'Maybe I should change…'_ She wondered as she ran her fingers down the deep cleavage revealed by the cut of her gown. The sound of her doorbell ringing however reduced to naught all possibility of changing her dress.

After taking a quick second to slip her heels on, she raced towards the front door of her condo. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted by a sight that brought a smile to her lips: Sesshoumaru standing outside her door. A small grin found itself on her lips when she noticed that she was not the only one feeling nervous. After all she knew her lover well enough to realize that anxiety had to be the only reason why he stood with his hands in his pockets; a habit he did not usually have.

"Good evening." Despite all this time, simply hearing his velvety voice was enough to make the younger woman hum.

"Hi Sesshoumaru. Let me just get my coat and purse and we can go." As soon as the words left her mouth, Sesshoumaru looped his arm around her back, pressing their bodies flush together before taking her mouth in a searing kiss. The thought of resisting the kiss never crossed her mind, and Kagura let herself be swept away by the sweetness of his lips ravaging her own.

One he released her, she cleared her throat, hoping it would be enough to hide how affected she had been by his unexpected kiss, and mask the feeling of headiness bubbling inside her. The mocking grin at the corner of her lover's lips let her know that she had been unsuccessful. Kagura snorted, and with wobbly knees, headed back inside her condo to pick up the items she had just mentioned. She quickly stepped outside once again to rejoin her lover.

"Okay, I'm ready now." She let Sesshoumaru know as she shrugged into her coat. It was her turn to smirk when she saw Sesshoumaru's golden gaze thin slightly upon seeing her covering her deep cleavage. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

He recollected himself, but decided to ignore his co-worker's question. The two of them headed down towards the street where Sesshoumaru's car was parked. Kagura waited until they were settled and securely strapped into his vehicle before asking her question once again albeit with different words.

"I hope I'm dressed appropriately for wherever the hell it is you are taking me."

The note of annoyance in her voice did not go unnoticed by him, but he still did not offer her the answer she really wanted, namely where they were going.

"You will do." Sesshoumaru said as he started his car, and drove off. He had thought long and hard about where to take Kagura on their first actual date, and was not about to ruin his surprise.

The young woman sighed and rolled her eyes; she knew Sesshoumaru was not about to reveal anything to her. "I just hope we get there soon; I'm starving." She added aloud before thinking _'In the meantime I'll look at what route he's taking to try to figure out where we're going…'_

* * *

><p>'<em>This is nice… I could get used to this.' <em>Kagura took a bite of her meal, and moaned in pure pleasure as the mix of rice, seafood and spices exploded on her taste buds. She looked over the rim of her wine glass to take a peek at her lover, and an unchecked smile spread on her lips.

When Sesshoumaru had first driven towards main street, she had been afraid that he was going to take her to La Bonne Table the French restaurant where he was supposed to have met with Touran several months ago, but to her relief he had had driven into the valet parking of La Rosa Roja, the Spanish restaurant she had mentioned not too long ago that she was dying to try.

"I can't wait to write a review about this place. The paella is sinfully delicious." She took one more bite, and mentally planned what she was going to write in her article. _'I'll definitely have to take some notes before Sesshoumaru drives me home. I don't want to forget any of the adjectives I'm thinking about right now.'_

'_She really _always_ thinks about the magazine…'_ The young man thought shaking his head in dismay. "I am glad to see you are finding this evening… productive."

Kagura's smile fell. "I didn't mean to say that I'm only glad we came here tonight because of my critic section…" She immediately placed her fork down, and reached across the table for his hand to give it a tender squeeze. "I'm really happy to see you actually remembered about this place. I mentioned it a while back."

"I do listen when you talk." He reminded her then squeezed her hand back before taking a hold of his glass, and taking a sip of his wine. He was glad that she had noticed his thoughtful gesture. Luckily for him, his wine glass was large enough to hide his little proud smile.

"I always said you are a good listener." She reflected on how ever since their trip to the festival she had confided all her deepest darkest secrets to Sesshoumaru. _'He just gives of that calm aura that makes me feel like I can tell him anything without him spilling my secrets.' _

Kagura's thoughts were interrupted by a vibrating noise coming from her purse. Muttering a quick excuse, she reached for the back of her chair where she had slung her bag from. She retrieved her cell phone and read the text message she had received.

"Ugh you've got to be kidding me."

"Is something amiss?" Something in Kagura's tone worried Sesshoumaru.

"What is wrong is that my father has the nerve to ask me to meet him at the office tonight." Kagura growled angrily. "He just received the results from the surveys and wants to go over them with me." She had been having such a good time. The food and the wine Sesshoumaru had picked were delicious, and as usual she was having a great time conversing with her lover. _'And Naraku just had to ruin everything!'_

Sesshoumaru did not let the anger simmering inside him come out. He had wanted their first evening out to be perfect, and the idea of something going wrong, and the two of them being interrupted was simply not permissible to him.

"What will you do?" He asked in a nonchalant voice, masking the trepidation he was truly feeling.

"Screw him!" She snapped her phone shut before dropping it back in her purse. "I waited for him yesterday, and he never showed up. I sacrificed some of my birthday to him, but I am no intention to bail out on our date. Besides knowing him, that asshole would probably have me wait for nothing once again. So no, I'm not going anywhere."

After her tirade, she reached for her wine glass and drained the last of the red liquid. A little grin on the corner of his lips, Sesshoumaru generously refilled her glass. His grin broadened into a full blown smile when the thought occurred to him that by staying Kagura would not be missing out on his little surprise.

_'Which should take place about now…'_ He had barely thought the words when a waiter approached their table with a tray in his hand, on it was resting a red rose, the emblem of the restaurant, but more importantly, a chocolate frosted cupcake with a single lit candle planted in the middle of it.

Kagura's crimson eyes opened wide in wonder. "You did this?" She marveled when the polite waiter cleared her almost empty dinner plate before placing her dessert in front of her.

Since he figured her question was rhetorical, Sesshoumaru contented himself with answering. "Blow your candle before it melts. Happy belated birthday witch."

The young woman did as told, and blew the candle. With a broad smile on her lips she then used her finger to pick up some of the frosting off her cupcake before bringing it to her mouth.

"You really are a witch." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as his golden eyes stayed trained on her finger which had disappeared inside her mouth as she sucked and licked every bit of frosting off the digit. Eager to distract his mind from horny thoughts her action were provoking, he decided to talk of something else.

"Did you remember to make a wish as you blew your birthday candle?"

Kagura scraped some more frosting off her cupcake before suggestively licking her finger. "Of course I did." The young woman then grinned mischievously. "I wished for you to take me home quickly so I can have my way with you." To punctuate her words, under the safety of the table, she extended her leg towards him, and reached under the soft material of the left leg of his dark slack. Her grin broadened when she gently ran her foot against the sensitive skin of his calf.

His reaction to her words was immediate and swift. Sesshoumaru raised two fingers in the air before saying loudly, but in a controlled voice. "Check please!"

* * *

><p>She couldn't take her eyes off him. As much as she tried, Kagura could not help but steal glances towards Sesshoumaru. The two of them were standing next to Shippou's desk in the reception area of the office, waiting for the young intern to give them their mail. They of course could have waited in their respective offices for him to deliver it, but then they wouldn't have been able to stand so close to each other. Kagura's hand quickly brushed against Sesshoumaru's hand causing her body to positively hum in response. She suddenly relieved the passionate night, and early morning, she had spent with her lover under the covers, and could not prevent a grin from spreading on her lips. She forced the dreamy look out of her eyes. She knew they had to be careful. Coming in to work at the same time was sure to make people suspicious, so she knew adding discreet caresses to the mix was not a good idea, but she could not help herself. She looked at her lover from the corner of her eye, and noticed that he appeared as frosty as ever. Only someone who knew him as well as she did would notice the imperceptible lift of his eyebrow, the only proof that her discreet caress had registered with him.<p>

"Here you go." Shippou handed each of them a wad of envelopes.

"Shippou." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke gravely. "Do you know my name?"

"Yes of course. It's Sesshoumaru… Tashio, sir." The young man said feeling suddenly nervous. No one, not even Naraku the owner of the magazine, managed to make him feel this unnerved with a single look.

"Then please refrain from giving me Kouga's mail from now on." The male co-editor of Shikon Magazine handed back a large manila envelope to the young green eyed intern.

"I'm sorry sir!" Shippou knew he had been doing a good job so far during his internship, and really hope to get a full time job at Shikon Magazine once he graduated. Something told him that in order to get a position, he would have to impress Sesshoumaru and Kagura. _'Messing up their mail delivery is _not_ a way to endear them to me…' _He thought before quickly providing an excuse for his lack of focus. "Things have been crazy on campus lately."

"Explain." Sesshoumaru's journalistic curiosity was picked.

"Well there's this guy in one of my classes… a guy named Manten he overdosed and he's in a coma, and now his brother Hiten and the other members of their gang The Thunder Brothers are terrorizing everyone in their search to find out whoever sold Manten the drug… no one knows who sells it, but that drug has been wrecking havoc on campus… That was bad enough, but now the newly elected president of our Associated Student organization decided to put an end to drugs on campus. Personally I think she's wasting her efforts… I mean even if it's dangerous, the popularity of that drug is just wild."

"What is this drug?" Kagura asked. She was now getting a more complete picture of the situation, and as interesting as it might be, it was not pretty.

"It's called…"

"Kagura!" An angry voice roared behind them interrupting Shippou's explanation. The young woman growled in frustration. She was interested by Shippou's story, but more importantly she did not want to deal with her father right now.

She turned around to face Naraku who was openly seething with anger. "When I request your presence at work, you should run over to me."

Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance. When she had decided not to answer her father's summon during her date with Sesshoumaru the night before, she had been sure there was going to be hell to pay.

_'Looks like it's time to pay up.' _She thought before adding aloud. "I was… otherwise engaged at the time I received your text message." She was not about to let Naraku know what exactly she had been up to the previous night, and certainly not with whom.

"What exactly was more important than your job?"

Upon hearing Naraku's question, Kagura felt Sesshoumaru shift restlessly next to her. She feared that in a fit of anger, he would reveal their little secret, after all he had said on several occasions that he could barely tolerate the way Naraku treated his oldest daughter. She therefore changed the subject rapidly.

"You told me you received the results of our surveys and questionnaires, so shouldn't we get going before we get late to this little meeting of yours?..." Kagura told her father before walking down the corridor towards the conference room.

"Ah yes the meeting." Naraku muttered before following his daughter. He had not liked the way Kagura had just dismissed him, but could not find any clever retort. "Sesshoumaru. Come. We will be needing your contributions. Kagura cannot be counted on."

"I have something to take care of at the moment." Sesshoumaru answered dryly. He had not appreciated the lack of respect with which Naraku had just addressed him. He knew there was a lot riding on the meeting Naraku had called for that morning as the results from the studies conducted would be discussed. A new direction for Shikon Magazine was going to be chosen as well.

Naraku ground his teeth, and opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it. _'Antagonizing Sesshoumaru while Kagura is being insubordinate might not be the best thing for me at the moment.'_ He thought to himself before adding aloud. "Whenever you are done with whatever you deem more important than your professional duties, join us in the conference room."

Sesshoumaru waited until Naraku was well out of earshot to turn the full force of his amber gaze on the frightened Shippou. "Tell me more about these Thunder Brothers and the president of your student body."

* * *

><p>Kagura Jiyuu nervously twirled the pen she was holding in between her fingers. The results were in on the surveys, focus groups and questionnaires her father had ordered to find out about how Shikon Magazine was doing, and they were not good.<p>

"What do they mean by too frivolous?" Ayame suddenly broke the tense silence. Frivolous was the word that came up across several times in the research compiled about their magazine.

"Sengoku Today! has started running real life stories and some investigative journalism pieces. People are becoming interested in more serious stories than cultural festivals or last night's baseball game, _that_ is what it means." Sesshoumaru commented as he strolled into the conference room.

"Thank you for your insight." Kouga snorted sarcastically. His comment caused Sesshoumaru to send him a murderous glare. The younger dark haired man cleared his throat and sat straighter before adding. "The question is what are we going to do about it."

"Yes Sesshoumaru, do you have any suggestions?" Naraku asked on an overly syrupy sweet voice. He usually would pick on Kagura, but he was still annoyed by Sesshoumaru's previous refusal to follow his orders.

"Actually I do." The silver haired journalist settled himself on his usual seat next to Kagura. Upon hearing his declaration, she arched a fine dark eyebrow in surprise. He had not told her he had something up his sleeve. In response Sesshoumaru let out a slight scoff. She was sure he was silently reminding her how a few months ago she had not told him about her critic section before bringing up the idea to the brainstorming session.

"May we hear this illustrious idea of yours?" Naraku leaned back against his chair, and linked his fingers together. He knew that this pose tended to intimidate people, but his efforts were wasted on Sesshoumaru.

"Since our readers yearn for more realistic pieces, I propose we do as they wish. In fact an interesting story has been brought to my intention. I am sure I could turn it into a worthy article."

"Does it have anything to do with the drug trade going on our local college campus?" Kagura asked, catching on quickly to her lover's train of thoughts. She too after all had heard Shippou's words earlier.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru nodded to his lover. He once again was impressed at how easily she was able to see through him.

"A drug investigation? These require large resources." Naraku frowned. He did not really care if Sesshoumaru decided to get embroiled with some drug dealers. _'As long as he does not do it on my dime.'_

"You need not worry. I will rely on myself." Sesshoumaru paused then as he remembered how greedy his employer was, he then added. "In fact I am so confident in this endeavor that until I produce a good enough article, I will not be using the magazine's resources."

His sudden declaration made everyone, even Kagura gasp in shock.

"You mean you will forfeit your salary during your investigation?" Naraku barely resisted the urge to smack his lips in pleasure. Sesshoumaru was after all his highest paid employee, and not having to pay him was a thought he relished. "Then do as you wish, and may your little investigation take as _long_ as you like. In fact Kagura if you wish to join him, you are more than welcome."

She scoffed at her father's words. "Wouldn't you like that, not having to pay your two editors? Well sorry to disappoint, but I'm not as chivalrous as Sesshoumaru. I'll help, but I want to be paid as usual."

Her father cursed under his breath, but reluctantly agreed. "The two of you better have an article ready for me soon. We are losing readers as we speak." Naraku took to his feet, and snapped closed the different files containing the results of the analysis of his magazine. "Sesshoumaru, you better hope this theory of yours works… or else." With these ominous words, he left the conference rooms where everyone's eyes were stuck on Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

"I guess us regular workers should get back to our desks and let the hero take care of everything." Kouga said bitterly before coming to his feet. After giving Sesshoumaru one last angry look, he stormed out. He was followed by the rest of the Shikon employees, who left silently and without any outward reaction, except for Touran who sneered at Sesshoumaru.

"Well that was pleasant. I hope you have a good plan." Kagura addressed Sesshoumaru once they were left alone in the conference room. The cocky smile at the corner of his lips let her know that he had something planned indeed.

* * *

><p>"You know, I never asked, but is Edo University your alma mater?" Kagura asked as she followed behind Sesshoumaru as her lover walked through the local college campus. The fact that he knew where to park his car, and was more than comfortable navigating the large campus did not escape her keen eyes. She was aware that had she been by herself she would have gotten lost amid the large campus she unlike him had after all grown up and attended college in another city.<p>

"Yes it is. I have not been here in many years, but things have not really changed." Sesshoumaru noted. Even as he spoke his long strides took him towards what he remembered as being the hang out spot for the cool kids. While attending Edo University he personally had not been in the habit of spending time at that 'special' place, but he was sure that if he wanted answers about the Thunder Brothers and the drug trade on campus, there was no better place to start asking questions.

Sure enough as they reached what was known by the locals as the God Tree, they encountered a cluster of students. The God Tree had no religious ties other than a local legend which said that the university had been built over the grounds of an ancient temple which had been destroyed by a violent storm. The tall and large hundred years old tree was according to the legend the only thing left over from the temple. Over the years it had become one of the favorite hangout spots for students.

'_The fact that it is located on the outskirts of campus, far from the headquarters of the university police, and within walking distance of a liquor store which is lax in checking the ID's of youngsters, I am sure also helped raise the popularity of the tree…' _Sesshoumaru reflected to himself. His golden eyes took in a group of young men sitting under the shade of the large leaves of the tree while sharing beers.

More than their unlawful drinking in a public space, what attracted Sesshoumaru's attention was that one of the men in the group fit perfectly the description of Hiten Shippou had given him earlier today. The sharp eyes and long braid were a dead giveaway after all.

"Let me do the talking." Sesshoumaru hissed to his lover before walking out to the group of young men. Kagura scoffed in response, but shrugged her shoulders in an accepting gesture.

"Whatcha looking at?" Hiten growled once Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him, blocking the incoming sun light, and bathing his body into shadows.

"Hiten and his Thunder Brothers, I presume."

The cocky smiled on the younger man's face did not leave Hiten's face. He took the time to take a large swig of his beer before answering Sesshoumaru's question. "Why're you asking? Are you a cop or something?"

"No, I am merely a journalist. My name is Sesshoumaru Tashio, and this is Kagura Jiyuu my… collaborator." He turned around to look at his lover standing next to him.

"Yeah, and so what do you want?" Hiten barked back.

"Your words. I have heard about an interesting story concerning your brother Manten, and something called… the miko powder."

Hiten suddenly sprung to his feet in a quick move, leaving his beer unattended on the grass as Sesshoumaru's words garnered his full attention. "What the hell do you know about this damn drug?"

Kagura noticed the rapid change of attitude in Hiten. He had appeared smug, bored and a little amused when Sesshoumaru and she had first approached him, but now he was alert and angry.

"No need to get upset." Kagura intervened. "We are looking for answers as well when it comes to the miko powder." The young woman had never heard of such a thing as miko powder, but based on Sesshoumaru's words, she inferred that it was the name of the drug that had caused for Manten to be put in a coma.

"You said you weren't cops, but journalists, so what do you know about my brother and that fucking drug?" Even as he relaxed, Hiten could not help but question the motives of the two people who had just appeared in front of him. Another reason why he was wary was that he would not put it past the people of Edo University to try to get him to admit to the illegal deeds of his band of Thunder Brothers through a ruse; they had after all been trying to get rid of him for a long time. Since Edo was a public university, they could not expel him without having sure proof of his illegal actions.

As soon as Shippou had told him about the drug related issues on the Edo campus, Sesshoumaru had thought of two angles he could give to his writing piece. He could either focus on Hiten, his Thunder Brothers and the drama of Manten being in the hospital, or he could write about the war the young Associated Students president was waging against drugs on campus. Sesshoumaru was aware that the majority of readers of Shikon Magazine were female, and was sure they would enjoy reading about a young woman's fight to clean up her campus rather than gang issues. But as he was still in the stage of gathering information, he had yet to decide which way to go. He wanted to speak with both Hiten and the student body president before making a decision.

"I do not know as much as I would like. I know you are looking for the people responsible for your brother's hospitalization, and being featured in the media might help you get more exposure, and facilitate in your search." In truth, the male journalist knew that being featured in Shikon Magazine might hinder Hiten in his search as he was sure the younger man wanted to rely on more illegal and forceful means. Being in the spotlight might therefore prevent the young delinquent front being able to do that.

Hiten frowned as he mulled over Sesshoumaru's words. Stomping footsteps coming from behind the two journalists however prevented him from offering a response.

"What are you doing? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Why are you enabling these delinquents?" The young woman spat angrily at Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Then as something occurred to her, the young woman then added. "Actually you should be ashamed of trying to buy drugs… period!"

"Well well, if it isn't the illustrious president of our Associated Students organization? Did you lose yourself on the way to the 'Land of the good girls'?" Hiten's mocking remark made his Thunder Brothers, who were still spread out under the God Tree, chuckled heartily.

"Don't try to make fun of me Hiten. After what happened to your brother, how can you still deal with drugs?" She shook her head in dismay. Her words caused the older man's face contort in a mask of pure rage.

"Kagome, you stupid bitch. When will you get it through you thick head that I'm not selling that damn miko powder?" His harsh words brought a grimace to her face. "What, angry? Where's your little puppy? He isn't here to defend you honor today?"

"Shut up Hiten! Don't talk to Kagome like that."

The two co-editors of Shikon Magazine who were too busy watching the two college students engage in a screaming match were caught unaware by another person joining their group. They turned to look at the newcomer, and even as Sesshoumaru's golden eyes opened wide in shock, it was Kagura who let out a loud gasp.

"Keh! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: I am sure my dear readers can guess who the newcomer might be. The next chapter will be named **Advice section**. I will try my best to have it up as soon as possible.


	11. Advice Column

_**Part 11: Advice Column**_

A/N: Long time no see. I know I have not been good in my updating schedule, but rest assured, I will never give up on my story! To help you guys forgive me, there will be a small **lemon** (just in time for Valentine's Day).

Thank you everyone for the nice reviews:

**Little25victor **(Things will get more intense around here indeed, and Sesshy will have some strong feelings about how things will be going. Hum the mystery of the Miko Powder…I can't wait to hear your theory.)

**Sami199**

**Killersupergirl**

**Halloween265**

**Sesshisexi (x2) **(This chapter will reveal a little bit about how Inuyasha and Kagome will get mixed into things, but we'll find out more in the next one.)

**Kittycatcher **(Rest assured. There will be NO Kikyou/Inuyasha/Kagome love triangle in this story. I promise!)

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_What are you doing? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Why are you enabling these delinquents?" The young woman spat angrily at Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Then as something occurred to her, the young woman then added. "Actually you should be ashamed of trying to buy drugs… period!"_

_ "Well well, if it isn't the illustrious president of our Associated Students organization? Did you lose yourself on the way to the 'Land of the good girls'?" Hiten's mocking remark made his Thunder Brothers, who were still spread out under the God Tree, chuckled heartily._

_ "Don't try to make fun of me Hiten. After what happened to your brother, how can you still deal with drugs?" She shook her head in dismay. Her words caused the older man's face contort in a mask of pure rage._

_ "Kagome, you stupid bitch. When will you get it through you thick head that I'm not selling that damn miko powder?" His harsh words brought a grimace to her face. "What, angry? Where's your little puppy? He isn't here to defend you honor today?"_

_ "Shut up Hiten! Don't talk to Kagome like that."_

_The two co-editors of Shikon Magazine who were too busy watching the two college students engage in a screaming match were caught unaware by another person joining their group. They turned to look at the newcomer, and even as Sesshoumaru's golden eyes opened wide in shock, it was Kagura who let out a loud gasp._

_ "Keh! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"_

Sesshoumaru Tashio stared at the man standing a few feet away from him. He saw the amber eyes which mirrored his perfectly, and even if their hair was not exactly the same hue, they both shared a silver mane. The journalist blinked, and to his disappointment the appearance of the younger version of himself did not disappear.

_'What have I done to deserve this?' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself as anger ran through him. Ever since he had left his father's house on the day he had turned eighteen, he had done his best to banish to the furthest recess of his mind any possible thoughts of his half brother. Kagura had been the only other person he had spoken to about his difficult family situation. Even his college roommate Jaken had never heard the full story about Sesshoumaru's past.

Kagura Jiyuu felt her heart beat frantically. She had only seen a picture of Inuyasha once, when she and her lover had been sorting through applications from prospective interns, and she had never in her wildest dreams imagined she would see her lover's younger brother in the flesh. From the corner of her eye she saw Sesshoumaru's hand form a tight fist, and knew he was struggling to keep in his anger.

_'I need to do something before this whole situation blows up.' _She thought anxiously. She had no idea what exactly she should do, but she was sure she would have to act fast. To the young woman's shock, she never had a chance to do anything to help calm down her lover. In fact without a single word escaping his pinched lips, Sesshoumaru turned around, and simply marched away.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha shouted. He too had been shocked upon seeing the older man who resembled him so much, but not enough to keep his mouth shut. "I need to talk to you!"

His words halted Sesshoumaru's stride. The journalist did not bother turning to look back at his half brother. "I have nothing to say to you." With these final words, Sesshoumaru simply kept walking towards the parking lot where he had left his car.

Inuyasha looked as if he wanted to say something, but contented himself with biting his lower lips and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Was that… that was…" Kagome could only mutter. When she had first come upon Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Hiten and his Thunder Brothers, she had been too blinded by her anger to notice what exactly the two journalists looked like. Her sole purpose was to prevent Hiten from selling drugs to the two older visitors. However now that she had seen her boyfriend Inuyasha next to the older silver haired man, the resemblances between the two of them were unmistakable. The link between the two of them was clear to her; after all Kagome had known Inuyasha and his parents for years, and had gathered information over the years about the big family secret involving the mysterious and fearsome Sesshoumaru, who had turned his back on his family without ever looking back. She did not know exactly what had caused the rift between Sesshoumaru and his father and step-mother, nor did she care. The only thing she was certain of was that her beloved Inuyasha should not have to pay for it.

_'Inuyasha deserves to know how it feels to have a sibling.'_ The dark haired college student thought to herself._ 'Maybe I can help.' _She was convinced intervening would be the right thing to do when she noticed the dark scowl displayed on Inuyasha's face. What really helped her make her decision was that the scowl was coupled with a haunted look playing in his amber eyes.

"Damn it!" Kagura cursed under her breath. Kagome was not the only one who had noticed the thick tension in the air, and who had made the decision to react. "Sesshoumaru, wait." She started walking towards the quickly disappearing form of her lover.

"Please, just wait a second." Kagome quickly sprung into action as well, but instead of reaching for her own lover, she took a hold of Kagura's arm. The older woman turned around to glare at her in response causing Kagome to instantly let go as if she had been burnt.

"I just…" Kagura took pity on the younger dark haired woman upon seeing moisture gathering in her large chocolate orbs, and hearing the broken voice she had spoken into.

_'I know how she feels. She just wants to help the man she loves.'_ Without thinking her thoughts or action through, the female journalist plunged her hand into her purse, and retrieved one of her business cards. She placed it in Kagome's shaking hand before speaking aloud. "Think about things, and if you want to talk, call me."

In the blink of an eye Kagura turned to walk away. She sighed when she saw that Sesshoumaru had taken advantage of Kagome's interruption to get further away, and would have to rush to catch up with him. Since the prospect of riding in a bus full of college students to get back to her apartment did not appeal to her, Kagura increased her pace to catch up to her lover. Of course she refused to think about the fact that she could simply just be worried for Sesshoumaru after his unusual reaction to the unexpected run-in with his long lost half brother.

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered, even if Kagura was now too far away to hear her. The other woman's last words had worried her, but she decided not to dwell on it. She lowered her dark gaze to the card placed in the palm of her hand then after taking a large calming breath turned around to look at her boyfriend. She was shocked into silence at seeing the look of pure longing in Inuyasha's gaze. In the blink of an eye, his vulnerable look was gone from his face, replaced by a blank expression.

"Inuyasha…" She started, but the silver haired man shook his head to stop her.

"Let's go wench, there's nothing for us here." _'At least not anymore.' _When he saw his girlfriend open her mouth to utter a protest, Inuyasha reacted. He took Kagome by the arm, and dragged her in the complete opposite direction than the one Sesshoumaru and Kagura had taken earlier.

"Once again these two had to ruin everything for me." Hiten sighed unhappily. He had liked the idea of being the star of an article, but after seeing the reaction of the two journalists, he was now under the impression that Kagome and Inuyasha had stolen the spotlight away from him… yet again. He sat back under the God Tree next to his brothers, and picked up his can of beer. "I'll make these assholes pay." He took one large guzzle of his now warmed drink, and groaned discontentedly.

* * *

><p>"How long do you intend to run away?" Kagura shouted. She let a sigh of pure relief escape her lips when she saw that her intervention caused Sesshoumaru to pause in his fast walking.<p>

He turned around, and gave her a murderous glare. "This Sesshoumaru is _not_ running away."

Kagura took a moment to regain her breath. Since Sesshoumaru had longer limbs than her, in order to catch up to his brisk walking, she had just had to literally run after him, and was in sore need of a minute to compose herself. "Really? Well the way you sprinted out of there could have fooled me." She panted.

"I…" Sesshoumaru started, but suddenly paused. He did not see why his actions required an explanation; especially to Kagura. He once more turned away from his lover, and resumed his fast walking.

"Damn you!" Kagura spat angrily even if she started to hike after him once more. "So you're just not going to talk to me?"

"I fail to see what there is to talk about." Sesshoumaru retorted. He was relieved to spy the parking structure where he had left his car earlier. He simply could not wait to drive as far away from the campus and the 'undesirable people' which were on it.

Kagura groaned in annoyance. She knew that voicing her wish to speak about his brother would cause Sesshoumaru to get even more closed off than he was now. _'If that is even possible…' _She reflected thinking about how he was pushing her away. _'What happened to the tender lover who took me out to dinner yesterday to celebrate my birthday?' _She lamented.

The young woman knew she would need to act fast, and use her wits if she did not want her lover to keep shutting her away. There was one thing she and Sesshoumaru had always had in common even back when they could barely stand each other: their love for their work.

"What about the article? You told Naraku you would have something for him to print in just a few weeks. How are you going to write a piece if you cannot even stand to be on the campus of Edo University?" She knew she had managed to crack his self made armor when his step briefly faltered.

"You have no need to worry, I will figure something out." As if realizing how cold he had been towards his lover ever since their encounter with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshoumaru's attitude completely changed, and he quickly added. "Why don't we go eat an early dinner?"

Kagura was astonished by the sudden change that had just come over Sesshoumaru, but the small smile at the corner of his lips, and the welcoming hand he extended towards her were enough to pacify her for now. She may have wanted to argue some more, but finally decided against it.

_'He can't keep ignoring his brother like this… it obviously isn't good for him… I want to help him, but I'm just not sure how… I just need to think about something. In the meantime I'll just act as if nothing is wrong…' _She thought to herself as she took her hand, and laced her fingers with his.

"I could go for some decadent food. I have a sudden craving for cheesy pasta." She forced a smile on her lips, acting as if she had not been screaming at him a few minutes ago. She was after all not about to ruin their small fragile truce.

"There is a small family owned Italian restaurant a few blocks away from my apartment. The pasta may not be the best, but they have an excellent wine list." Kagura easily discerned the invitation hidden under his words. She was aware that by suggesting eating near his apartment he was silently asking her if she would be willing to spend the night at his home.

"Sounds great. Lead the way!" She wrapped his arm with hers, and hoped the smile she was faking would be enough to foul him for now.

* * *

><p>"How is your article coming along Sesshoumaru?" Naraku's annoying voice grated on the nerves of the man he had just addressed. The two of them were standing in front of the vending machines in the break room of the headquarters of Shikon Magazine. At that present second the co-editor of the magazine honestly regretted that he had decided at that precise moment to leave his office to go get a snack. He had done his best to stay clear of everyone, and especially Naraku, for the best part of the day as the last thing he wanted was to have to think back on the unfortunate scene which had taken place two days ago on the campus of Edo University. To his delighted surprise even Kagura had been intuitive enough to not dare speak of the ill-fated encounter with his half brother.<p>

_'I should have waited until Naraku had left before leaving my office.' _Sesshoumaru lamented as he leaned forward to pick up from the machine the cereal bar he had just purchased. Everyone at Shikon was aware that Naraku worked half days most of the time. Sesshoumaru therefore knew that if he had waited at least another hour, he would have been able to avoid his unbearable boss. He had hoped that the colder than usual look in his eyes would have ensured that everyone, not even Naraku, would dare ask him about the progress of his article. _'It seems my truce is over…'_

"Investigating the local drug trade can be quite complicated. Be sure to take your time." Naraku took a sip of the soda can he had just retrieved from the vending machine. "I would hate for you to rush through your assignment in order to receive your next paycheck…"

The fact that his boss was belittling his journalistic abilities by insinuating that his salary was more important than producing quality work enraged him. Sesshoumaru however decided not to give in to his feelings. After all arguing with Naraku would force him to be in his presence for much longer than he cared for.

"You will receive my article when I am ready to hand it, not anytime before." With these final words, Sesshoumaru stepped away from the break room, leaving his annoyed boss behind.

Even despite his confident words, when it came to his article, Sesshoumaru Tashio was sure of one thing: he had no idea what to write about.

_'I need to think of something, and fast lest I have all these idiots doubt my word and my skill.' _He thought to himself as he tore the wrapping from his cereal bar. Sesshoumaru knew that pursuing the angle of Kagome's fight against drug on the college campus would be more interesting in a journalistic way; however, interviewing the young woman entailed having to run into his half brother again, and this was simply unacceptable to him. Just the thought of it was enough to make the silver haired journalist lose his appetite. As he passed by a trashcan, he threw away his now unwanted cereal bar.

He had been too busy thinking about his troubles with his article to pay attention to where he was going. In fact he only noticed too late that he was about to bump in none other than his lover.

Kagura Jiyuu was busy reflecting on issues of her own. Her mind had been so taken over and overridden with thoughts about the conundrum she found herself in regarding the relationship between Sesshoumaru and his brother that she too was not paying attention to her surroundings.

_'There must be something I can do.' _She thought to herself. _'I know that Sesshoumaru is much more affected by the situation than he lets on. Seeing his brother must have been quite a shock…The cold politeness he has been showing towards me is going to slowly drive me crazy...'_ While she was reflecting on her lover's unusual behavior, she found herself bumping against a warm and very familiar chest.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kagura quickly apologized as she gently rubbed her offended nose. The poor appendage had just had a collision with Sesshoumaru's lean yet strong form. More than pain, what Kagura felt was awkward; she and her lover had not really had a chance to talk in the past two days. After leaving the campus of Edo University, they had as agreed, shared a quiet dinner. Their meal had been followed by a quick, not so fiery, session in Sesshoumaru's bed, and at the first occasion Kagura had silently slipped out of his apartment.

_'Why did we have to meet again like this?...' _She lamented. She had a feeling Sesshoumaru had been avoiding her since she had left his apartment two days before. In fact despite the fact that they had adjoining offices, now was the only time the two of them saw each other ever since that evening. This was really not how Kagura had envisioned the next time they would talk to each other. In her plan, she would have been ready, and would have a clear battle plan about what to do next. Right now she just did not know how to approach the situation as Sesshoumaru had completely caught her unawares.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, resisting the urge to tenderly take Kagura by the shoulder to assess possible injuries. He could not after all give into his feelings while they were still standing in the main corridor of their workplace. Anyone could walk in on them and discover their little secret liaison; something neither Kagura nor Sesshoumaru wanted to see occur.

"No, I'm as good as ever. I'm pretty solid; it would take more than a little bump to bring me down." She boasted with a smile. She could only hope that her little jest would be enough to tease Sesshoumaru out of his shell. Ever since they had seen his brother he had treated her with a form of cool and detached attentiveness that was slowly driving her crazy. She could however not fault him out loud as she too had not been behaving as usual. In fact she too had been avoiding her lover ever since their awkward love making of two days ago.

_'That time in bed just felt mechanical and passionless. I really felt as if he was purposely holding me at a distance…'_ Far from being defeated, the young woman intended full well to destroy the shell Sesshoumaru seemed to have erected around him. _'I managed to slip past his defenses once, so I know I can do it again.'_

"Good to know." He nodded to the woman standing in front of him. He made to turn around to head back to his office without another word, but at the last second changed his mind. He knew that he had been avoiding his lover. Yes, they had spent the night in bed together after coming back from Edo University, but he had purposely discouraged Kagura from talking with him then. He knew her well enough to realize that if he gave her the chance to start a conversation, she would without fail want to talk about his brother, and that was something he did _not_ want to deal with. However as much as he tried to resist it, and despite his misgivings, he could not help but follow his true will. Before he realized it, he was opening his mouth. "Will I see you tonight?" He gently murmured, not loud enough for other people around them to hear. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he had missed his lover in the sixty-ish hours since he had last seen her.

"Sure. My place at eight." Kagura coupled her words with a wink then walked away swaying her backside generously. She hoped that her sexual play would be enough to distract him from her goal for the night: talking about his estranged brother.

"I will be looking forward to it." Sesshoumaru Tashio whispered under his breath. As if she had heard him, which she possibly could have not because of the distance which now separated them, Kagura turned around to give her lover a small secretive smile. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips in a thin line in response; he would not give her a stupid goofy, love struck smile in return. He forced himself to turn around, and walked away.

He may have missed the peeved look on Kagura's face due to his lack of reaction, but someone did not.

_'As I thought… there is definitely something going on between these two... I need to get to the bottom of things.' _ The lone figure who had spied the entire interaction between the two secret lovers thought to himself. _'It seems there are indeed some secrets that need to be uncovered.'_

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely." Sesshoumaru commented as he placed he last dirty plate in Kagura's dishwasher. He had had dinner at his lover's home on several occasions, and knew that Kagura was a decent enough host, but for some reason he had the feeling that she was trying to impress him. <em>'After all it is not every day that she serves me lobster…'<em> He reflected to himself, his suspicious and inquisitive nature aroused. Something told him that there was some sort of ulterior motive hidden behind her sudden wish to treat him to such an expensive dinner. He had seen the containers the food had come in, and had spied the name of the expensive seafood restaurant she had picked the meals from. He could easily recall Kagura mentioning that fancy eatery a few weeks ago after she had tried it for one of her food critic articles. Naraku had thrown a real fit when he had been presented with the exorbitant bill, and had threatened to put an end to his daughter's pet project. The only thing that had held him back was how popular Kagura's segment had become on Shikon Magazine's website.

'_Then again lobster dinner or not, whatever Kagura's plan is, the situation must not be that grave if she is still against the idea of tidying up.' _Kagura in fact might have served a seafood feast to him, but he was the one who had cleaned up her kitchen, and cleared up the dishes.

"You're welcome. Thanks for helping with the clean up." She picked up her half full wine glass, and headed towards the living room. She personally had barely been able to taste the food she had eaten earlier in the evening. On the other hand she had generously refilled her wine glass on several occasions. For the past few hours she had thought about the best way to start a conversation about the topic she had been dying to broach since the previous day.

_'Since when am I so careful with my words?' _After rolling her shoulder and straightening her back, the young woman sat down on her favorite armchair. Shortly after Sesshoumaru joined her, and she opened her mouth to finally let go of what she had been holding in for the past two days.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you probably don't want to hear that, but you need to do something about the situation."

"Would you care to enlighten me as to what you are referring to?" He feigned innocence. He was willing to bet anything he owned that she was about to mention Inuyasha's name. _'So talking about this unfortunate event is the reason behind the lobster dinner… It seems she really is determined when it comes to this topic.'_

"Oh please, do not take me for an idiot. You know full well that I am talking about your brother." Kagura took a long swallow of her liquid courage.

"_Half_ brother." He corrected his lover out of habit.

"Don't play on specificities with me right now!" She was angered by his blatant refusal to address the issue seriously. "We're talking about your family here; it's important."

"Oh? And it is true you truly are the expert when it comes to family. I in fact envy your relationship with your father." Sesshoumaru snorted with pure derision. He knew he had just dealt Kagura a painful low blow, but the words had been out before he could have stopped himself.

To her credit, Kagura did not let his hurtful remark get to her. "I will be the first to admit that I do not have the best relationship with my father, but at least I can have a conversation with Naraku without running away!"

"This Sesshoumaru is not a coward." He hissed angrily. The only outward show of his true feelings was seen in the tight fist his hand was clenched into.

"No, I know you are not." She agreed. "But you are behaving like one." She took to her feet, and sat down next to her lover on the couch. Before he had a chance to protest, she took his clenched fist in her hands, and brought the limb to her lips. "I know that things are hard for you. I am not asking you to reconcile with your father… all I want is for you to give your _half _brother a chance."

Sesshoumaru tried, and failed to ignore the way her gentle kiss upon his hand had touched him. He was even more affected by how her true concern for him shone in her voice.

"I am also worried about your article. We both know that interviewing that Associated Student president is the best angle to give to your piece, and seeing her will certainly involve Inuyasha… Don't jeopardize the career you've worked so hard on because of something that has occurred more than two decades ago…"

"Do you think I do not know what needs to be done? I _am _working on my article, and have no need of everyone asking me about it!" Even if he knew Kagura's words were coming from a good place, he was still annoyed by her concern.

"I am not trying to tell you how to do your work… I just…" She, who had always been free with her words, could not find a way to express herself. _'Can't he see that I only want what's best for him?'_

When it came to Sesshoumaru, he was done with talking. Suffering Naraku's jests this afternoon had been bad enough, and having his lover add on top of his negative feelings, was making him feel much worse. He in fact did not want to hear Kagura utter one more word about his half brother or his article. One sure way he knew to make her drop the much unwanted conversation was sex. After all from their first night together at the hotel while on location at the festival, he had realized she was unable to resist his advances, and he now had every intention of using any means necessary to keep her as far away from the topic of his brother as possible.

_'It did work that night…' _He added to himself, thinking about how a few hours after their run in with Inuyasha he had managed to prevent Kagura from asking any questions by sleeping with her. It had not been the proudest moment of his life, nor their most soul shaking love making, but it had been pleasurable enough for the both of them, and had managed to quiet down any questions his lover might have had.

He removed his hand from her grasp, and in one move draped his arm around her shoulders. In a lighting quick action, he had her safely in his grasp, at his complete mercy, and lowered his face towards her. When Kagura opened her mouth to protest, he took the opportunity to place a kiss to her lips.

_'I must resist…'_ The young woman thought to herself even if she could not make herself push Sesshoumaru away. She was not dumb. She knew that he was using a kiss to distract her. _'And he's doing a damn good job at it.' _She moaned when he slipped his tongue in her mouth to deepen their kiss. To her surprise she was pleased to see that the awkwardness which they had experienced two days ago in bed had no place in their embrace today.

_'I was afraid we wouldn't be able to feel the same kind of heat we used to have.' _She thought as her mind drifted back to how unmoving their lovemaking of two days ago had been. _'It felt just as it used to when I was with Kouga. It was pleasurable, but not body shaking as things usually are with Sesshoumaru…' _She moaned appreciatively when he released her hair from her usual tight constrictive bun. _'It seems we are back on as usual, and that my fears were unwarranted.'_

Before she realized it, the young woman was completely taken over by their passion, and her carefully crafted plea in favor of Sesshoumaru extending a hand towards his estranged brother took a backseat. The only thing she could think about right now was being with the man she cared so much about.

Sesshoumaru felt it the moment Kagura let go. He was relieved to see that the young woman would not push him away as he had feared earlier. Since he was not willing to allow her to slip through his fingers, just as she had done two days before after their love making, he wasted no time moving things along. In the space of a heartbeat, Kagura found herself lying on her back on her couch with Sesshoumaru nestled between her legs. She dutifully opened her mouth when he lowered his lips over hers, and they exchanged a long languorous kiss. She helped him along when he unbuttoned her shirt by raising her arms to enable him to slip off her garment. She did not protest either when he rid her of her skirt, and she found herself in just her underwear. Once he was done undressing her, he wasted no time taking care of his now grossly superfluous clothing. Kagura watched with ravenous eyes Sesshoumaru discarding both his shirt and undershirt. As soon as she saw his naked chest, she ran her hands over the broad expense of smooth pale skin. He may be enjoying her light touch, but he wanted, and needed more. Sesshoumaru gently pushed himself away from his lover, to unbuckle his slacks. As he worked his pants and underwear down his legs, he employed to get his partner to the same fevered state he found himself in, and he knew just the way to do it.

Kagura let out a groan of pure pleasure from the bottom of her throat. Her keen reaction embarrassed her. She bit her lip next to keep in the loud moan she almost let out when Sesshoumaru kissed his way up her neck just the way she liked it. Despite her relative experience with matters of the flesh, it was only with Sesshoumaru that she realized how sensitive the skin of her neck was as he never failed to kiss that tender part of her anatomy to arouse her. The little action, as expected, had the desired reaction, and that caused Sesshoumaru to decide to move things along as quickly as possible. Grinning against the skin of her throat, the young man decided to rid her of the last thing standing in his way; his lover's lacy pair of underwear. He however did not bother removing her bra entirely, pushing it to the side to reveal one of her breasts was good enough for him as it granted him all the access he needed. As if to prove that theory, he lowered his mouth to gently nibble on one of her sensitive nipples.

"Sesshoumaru… I need you." Kagura's breathy plea snapped what little control he might have had. In the span of the next few seconds, he buried himself in her as deeply as possible. His entry inside her might have been made clumsy due to their awkward position of lying together on her couch, but it was as pleasurable as possible for the two of them.

"Sorry…" Sesshoumaru started apologizing for his rough handling of her. He after all had not taken the time to ensure that Kagura was fully ready to receive him.

"Shut up and kiss me." She answered, and placed her arm around his neck to bring his face closer to hers. As he did as bid, and placed a searing kiss to her lips, Kagura arched her back to enable him to move even deeper inside of her.

"Sesshoumaru." She moaned appreciatively when he lowered his kiss to her chest, and clamped his mouth hard against the tip of her breast. Her breathless encouragement was all the enticement he needed, and soon enough he was thrusting harder inside of her. She eagerly accompanied him by rocking her hips back and forth furiously.

The young man took a hold of his lover's left leg, and raised it high before resting it on his shoulder. His gesture opened her even further to his ministrations, to her great delight. The dark haired woman was the first shocked to see how all too soon her pleasure was quickly escalating. As soon as he felt her tremble under him, Sesshoumaru knew that Kagura was coming apart, and that he would be able to give free reign to his pleasure soon as well.

The young woman could tell she was very close, so close she could almost feel herself climax. She just needed a little more to get over the edge. As sensitive as they might be, Sesshoumaru toying with her breast with his lips would not be enough to set her off. She also knew exactly what she needed to get there, and lowered her hand to where she and Sesshoumaru were joined. Her fingers had barely skinned against her intimate folds that her entire body quivered.

Sesshoumaru uttered a silent sigh of gratitude when Kagura cried out under him. Now that she had reached bliss, he was able to give free reign to his own pleasure. As soon as he released himself inside of her, Sesshoumaru felt himself sapped of all strength, and brought down her leg from his hold before carefully lowering himself over her body. He was slightly ashamed at the rapidity of the whole thing, and knew this was definitely not one of his best performances, but when he lowered his golden gaze, and saw the contented look on Kagura's misty face, he was slightly relieved. As a slight means of apology, he finally used some of the little strength he still had to get rid of her pink bra to reveal her two firm globes to his adoring gaze, and lowered his mouth to press a little peck to the valley between her two breasts. She let out a little pleased chuckle at the tender gesture he had just displayed, and all his doubts were wiped away for good.

Kagura was indeed very pleased. She panted against the skin of his damp neck and tenderly ran her hands over the bare skin of his back. She was shocked to see how quickly their encounter had finished. However what they had not had in length, they had made up with intensity. Despite how often the two of them engaged in very pleasurable bed sport, Kagura was sure they had not felt that much intensity ever since their first night together at the hotel.

'_Hum actually the last time we got that carried away might have been when we did it against the wall that night he was waiting for me…' _A little smirk found itself on her lips when she remembered how vulnerable Sesshoumaru had looked that evening he had been driven by his jealousy to wait for her to come home from her dinner with her friends.

"I must be too heavy." Sesshoumaru commented as he reluctantly separated their bodies before sitting up on the couch. He then reached for the box of tissues Kagura always left on her coffee table, and quickly and efficiently cleaned off of the two of them any trace of their previous encounter.

"Thank you…" Kagura could not find anything else to say. Before they had been swept away by passion, the two of them had been in the grips of an argument, and now that they had regained their senses, she was not too sure what to say. To her relief she did not have to try to break the silence once again as the well known ringtone of her cell phone resonated in the room. She sprung to her feet, and went to retrieve it from her purse, completely heedless to her nudity; after all Sesshoumaru had seen her unclothed so many times before.

A frown marred her features when the young woman saw the unknown ID displayed on her screen. She nonetheless answered the call. She would have taken any phone call, except one from her father, in order to escape from having to face off with Sesshoumaru once again.

"Yes?"

"Hi… is this Miss Jiyuu?" A female asked tentatively.

"Depends on who's asking…" Kagura felt Sesshoumaru's questioning gaze on her back, and turned around to address him a shrug.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi… we met a few days ago at Edo University. This may seem awkward, I know, but I just want to… I think we should talk. I'm not too sure what you relationship is with…_him_, but I love Inuyasha, and I was just hoping you would like to help me help them reconcile."

When Kagura took her time to digest this information, and think about things, Kagome panicked. She had been sure that she would be able to make Kagura work with her. "I just… I think it would be good for the both of them… Besides if you help me have them reconcile, I'll help you with your article."

"You know about the article?" Kagura was surprised to hear.

"Well the only reason two journalists would visit our campus would be to write an article…and there's also the fact that Hiten has been telling anyone who cares to listen to him that two journalists from Shikon Magazine approached him about a piece on the Miko Powder…" The female college student placed the last of her cards on the table.

"I take it you will tell me all I need to know about that if I help you out with the situation between the two of _them_." The Shikon Magazine co-editor placed together the pieces of the puzzle Kagome had just dropped on her lap. A little triumphant smirk found itself on her lips. She knew that she had just been handed a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, and she had every intention of taking advantage of it. "What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I am free. I know this great place not too far from campus. We could meet up there around noon." Kagome suggested. She knew that Inuyasha had a class from noon to one thirty in the afternoon, and that would be the best opportunity to meet up with Kagura. She after all was very much aware that her boyfriend would be against the idea of her working towards the two brothers reconciling, or contributing to an investigation about the Miko Powder.

"Sounds like a plan. I will call you tomorrow to iron out the details." With these final words, Kagura terminated the call, and placed her cell phone back in her purse.

"Is something amiss?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had used the blanket Kagura placed as a decoration on her couch to cover his lap. Other than that he was still as naked as she was.

"No… it's just worked related." The lie rolled off her tongue easily as it contained an ounce of truth. She did intend to have Kagome help Sesshoumaru on his exposé about the ravages the Miko Powder was creating on the local college community.

"Kagura I…" Sesshoumaru did not know how to approach the situation. He was faced with a dilemma: on the one hand he cared about his lover _a lot_, but on the other hand did not want to listen to her berating him for not extending a hand towards his brother, or not going back to the Edo campus to work on his article.

"Let's not argue again; especially not after what we just shared." She said forcing her voice to sound as even as possible. Now that she was working on a plan to help out her lover, whether Sesshoumaru liked it or not, she did not see any reason to outright argue with him... _'At least for now…'_

She walked back towards the couch, and sat down next to him as soon as he made her a little space. He placed the blanket around both of their shoulders to cover their nudity and warm them over.

"We should probably go to bed." Sesshoumaru glanced towards the wall clock which displayed how late the hour had turned.

"Let's stay like this a little while longer." Kagura responded even as she snuggled closer to his side. He humored her, and even placed his arm around her shoulder to get her closer to him right before rearranging the blanket around them; he was not about to let her catch a cold.

_'You may not want to talk about it right now, but I _will _help you, even if you hate me for it.'_ Kagura vowed to herself as she pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Kagura and Kagome joining forces… if I was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha I would run away lol. The next chapter will be named **Op-ed**.


	12. Oped

_**Part 12: Op-ed**_

A/N: Hello dear readers of mine. Not to worry I am still very much alive. I have just been crazy busy with work and grad school applications. Since my birthday is coming up (March 27th) I decided to offer a gift to myself with this update, which marks a turning point in the story. I hope you guys enjoy!

To my dear reviewers, thanks so much for the kind words!

**InuGoddess715**

**Little25victor **(True, women can be quite dangerous when they band together, especially when Kagura is involved lol. Hum let's just say that whoever saw them may be planning on using it against them… Well I for one won't be revealing anything… at least for now.)

**Sami199**

**Killersupergirl**

**Octavia Brown**

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagura Jiyuu pushed her sunglasses higher on her nose. As much as she tried, she could not suppress the small smile that played on her lips. From as far back as she could remember she had always enjoyed investigating. This love of finding things out and figuring and putting things together had been behind her choice of a career path. She had after all embarked upon her journalistic studies even before her aunt Kaede had told her about her father, and Naraku being the owner of a magazine. The young woman was therefore tremendously enjoying her present situation.

'_Here's the place.' _She pushed past the door of the college student infested casual restaurant, and a frown appeared on her face. _'I'm way too old to be seen in a place like this…' _She thought as she removed her sunglasses and slipped them inside her purse. Her eyes were assaulted with groups of men and women a dozen years younger than her._ 'Good thing Sesshoumaru isn't here to see me; he would have made fun of me and accuse me of trying to recapture my youth. Even if I had to shamefully sneak out of the office while he was busy with a phone call, it had the desired effect of making sure he wouldn't find out where I was going.' _She did not want to outwardly lie to her lover, and the best solution to remedy that in her opinion had been to simply not run into him for the whole day. _'He's probably going to think I am avoiding him because of our argument.'_

After their explosive sexual encounter, the two of them had carefully avoided speaking of anything closely related to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's article or the Miko Powder.

"Mss Jiyuu! Over here!" A cheerful voice called over from Kagura's left, cutting through her thoughts. Despite the loud noise of the many conversations going on around her, the young crimson eyed journalist had heard her name being called perfectly. She turned around, and sure enough saw none other than Kagome waving energetically.

_'Hopefully her joyfulness gets toned down.' _Kagura groaned to herself. She had never been able to stand overly cheerful people. Nevertheless she walked towards the younger dark haired woman, laboriously pushing and making her way through the throng of college students clustering around the bar area of the eatery.

"I thought you might have changed your mind." Kagome declared on a nervous tone.

"Traffic." Kagura simply answered. She was not about to reveal to the other woman that she was late because she had had to wait for the opportunity to sneak out of the office while Sesshoumaru was distracted.

"Oh okay…" Kagome was at a loss about what to say. She nervously cleared her throat, and pointed towards her plate. "Miss Jiyuu, would you like to order some lunch?"

"Don't miss Jiyuu me. You can call me Kagura." She quickly corrected Kagome. _'It's bad enough that I'm so much older than everyone around me, but to have her call me by my last name is way too much to bear.'_

"Hum sure… Kagura then… The food is very good around here. I recommend the chicken sandwich; it's my favorite." The young woman really could not figure out any better way to start off the conversation with the intimidating older woman.

"No. I don't have time for that. I am just here to get some answers." Kagura chanced a quick look at her watch. She knew she needed to conclude her business with Inuyasha's girlfriend as quickly as possible lest Sesshoumaru notice her absence and grow suspicious. If Kagome had any hesitations about how to proceed, this was not the case with Kagura. She opened her purse, and from it retrieved her faithful companions: a small tape recorder, a notebook and a pen. In a matter of a quick minute, she was ready. Her recorder was placed on the table between she and Kagome, and both her trusted notebook and pen were in her hands.

"First question." Kagura announced even as she tried scribbling down on her notebook. "How long ago did the Miko Powder start appearing on the Edo campus?"

Kagome though for a little bit, then finally answered. "As far as I know about six months ago." She then thought for a little more before quickly adding. "Yes it was six months ago. I can remember clearly when I and the other members of the Associated Students council received an anonymous tip about a drug that had become all the rage with the students of Edo."

"I see. Do you know where exactly the drug originated on campus?"

"I think the first uses were spotted in the dorms. Not very surprising since our university unfortunately has a reputation for being a bit of a party school…especially in the dorms." Kagome said wryly before interrupting herself to fork some of her side salad into her mouth. "…but if you're asking who exactly introduced the Miko Powder, you should go visit the God tree again, and the Thunder Brothers which are sure to be lying uselessly under it." Her last words were added without her bothering to mask her anger towards Hiten and the members of his band.

Kagura calmly recorded what she was told, and ignored the other woman's rousing anger. "Other than Manten how many kids have overdosed on the Miko Powder?"

"Two. According to the board of directors of the university it's not enough to warrant an official investigation. The only reason why they want to keep everything quiet is because they are afraid parents will find out, and the enrollment rate will go down. The only way in which they see students is as dollar signs…I really don't understand why they haven't kicked out those damn Thunder Brothers from the school yet." Kagome spit out angrily before taking a generous bite out of her sandwich. She chased it down with a few sips of her ice tea, then remembering her manners, she quickly added "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

"No, knock yourself out." Kagura answered as she jotted down notes. "About those Thunder Brothers, what makes you think they are behind the Miko Powder?"

As every time the band of delinquents was mentioned, the Associated Students president made a sour face. "Everyone knows they are involved in all the shady dealings that take place on campus. Any user looking for some drugs or pills knows to go to them; it's not a secret."

"Hum it seems that this Miko Powder is much more dangerous than some college kids trying to score some pot..." Kagura mentioned casually.

"Ugh don't I know it." Kagome sighed deeply. "This is exactly the message I have been trying to convey to the authorities at the school, but no one listens to me. This is why I am so glad your magazine is showing an interest in the story; at least some people seem to care."

For the longest time Kagura had been battling a nagging feeling. She felt like she was missing something; something about the relation between the Thunder Brothers and the Miko Powder. _'Something just doesn't add up.'_ She thought to herself. After pondering on the matter for a little while longer, with Kagome looking at her shut off face with worry, she managed to put her finger on it.

"I don't think your theory is right. Someone else _has_ to be manufacturing and distributing the Miko Powder. Based on what you told me, this drug is all the rage around campus, and if the Thunder Brothers were really behind it, they would be busy making the drug or selling it instead of spending their days drinking beer under a damn tree." Kagura remarked as she started noting down her observations in her notebook. "Besides whatever is mixed inside this drug is dangerous, even deadly, and I doubt that their leader would allow any members of his little crew, least of all his brother to touch that nasty stuff."

"Well it's true that Hiten is very protective of his brother…" Kagome grudgingly agreed. "Well… then if not the Thunder Brothers… who could be behind the Miko Powder?" The young woman pushed her plate away as all her previous hunger had vanished. The thought that she could have been wrong about Hiten and his 'brothers' mortified her. As much as she hated the thought of it, she knew that if she had indeed been wrong, she would have to give the dark haired devil an apology. _'I did accuse him of being the reason why his brother is in a coma…'_

"You tell me. Has anyone been acting differently or suspicious in the past six months?" One thing Kagura had found out early on in her career was that looks could be deceiving. Just because someone appeared to be guilty did not mean he or she was, nor were the innocent looking people always as guilt-free as they appeared.

"I may be the president of the Associated Students organization, but I don't know everyone who attends Edo University…" Kagome answered sheepishly. It would be easy enough for someone to stay out of sight and run their nefarious organization peacefully without anyone noticing. _'Especially if I spent all my time and energy focusing on getting the Thunder Brothers expelled from the school…' _Kagome's heart sank when she realized that her actions might have helped whoever was behind the Miko Powder hide among the student population.

"Good enough." Kagura declared as she shut off the recorder placed on the table between the two of them.

"That's it?" The younger woman exclaimed in shock." She had expected for Kagura's questioning to be much more extensive than that.

"I have all that I need… at least for now. This is just some preliminary work."

"But… and how about…" Kagome blushed slightly. She hated the fact that she had had to lie to her boyfriend, but she knew all too well that Inuyasha would have done anything to prevent her from meeting up with Kagura.

"Don't worry, I always fulfill my promises. I know just the way to make these two stubborn mules come together." The crimson eyed woman knew exactly what Kagome had been about to ask her, so she responded accordingly.

Kagura's confident statement surprised Kagome, but before she had the chance to ask what exactly was the crimson eyed woman's elaborate plan, she filled her in an unexpected way. She quickly scribbled in a blank page of her notebook then tore the page out before sliding it across the table towards the younger woman.

"Be there Saturday evening at 8 with Inuyasha."

"What? Where is this?"

"This is the address to my condo. We're going to have a nice little family dinner."

* * *

><p>Kagura Jiyuu smirked to herself as she applied the finishing touch to her dining table. When she had first put her plan together, she had not realized it would have been so hard to get Sesshoumaru to unknowingly participate. Little did she know he had plans of his own; in fact it was the kind of plans that would involve snooping around the Edo campus.<p>

Since he had not planned to let Kagura know about his project, he had tried on several occasions to shake her off, but the young woman had not stepped away from him for more than a few minutes at a time during the entire day. In the late afternoon he had gone as far as the front door of her condo before she had almost literally tackled him to the ground. What ensued was a passionate, long and vigorous love making session. Later on while Sesshoumaru had taken a well deserved nap, his cunning lover had gotten herself cleaned up before implementing her own plan.

_'I'm just glad I wasn't planning on actually cooking dinner…' _She thought to herself as she slid the last of the reheated food she had purchased earlier out of the oven. With her arms burdened with a large baking pan, she walked from her kitchen to her dining room.

"I am sure you worked up an appetite, but isn't this a bit excessive?" Sesshoumaru asked in a mocking voice. His golden gaze had just been greeted by the highly domestic image of his lover carrying a large oven roasted chicken. His hair was still slightly damp from his shower, but he knew that Kagura would not mind his unusually less than perfect appearance. Even though he had just finished dressing, and was about to excuse himself before leaving for Edo University to further his investigation, the prospect of sharing dinner with her before he left did sound appealing at the moment. His recuperative nap had after all not been enough to have him regain all his energy after the long afternoon they had spent under the covers.

The light smile fell off his face when he noticed that Kagura's dining table was set up for four and not two people.

"We'll be having some company." She let him know as she placed the large bird at the prized center place on her table. She gave her work one last critical gaze, and was glad to see that everything seemed to be in its rightful place, including the side dishes and wine bottles she had carefully planned for the evening.

"Are Kanna and Yukiyo coming for dinner?" He responded mentioning his lover's sister and brother in-law. While he had met Kanna and her boys, and had quite liked the three of them, he had yet to meet the younger woman's husband.

"Our guests are family… but maybe not what you might expect." Kagura's cryptic words made him raise an eyebrow in surprise. Her only other family members she knew about were her aunt Kaede and her father. He was sure she would have mentioned her aunt coming to town to visit her, so he ruled out that possibility. On the other hand the idea of Kagura inviting Naraku to share dinner with them was simply preposterous, but still he could not help but wonder.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to ask some more details about the mysterious dinner guests, but before the words could come out, her doorbell rang loudly.

"There they are!" Kagura faked a cheerful and excited voice as she walked towards the front doors on wobbly knees. She could not help but let out a quick prayer of hope that everything would go well that evening.

Sesshoumaru had been too curious to hang back in the dining room of Kagura's condo while she went to welcome whoever her secret guests could be. The second she turned around and left the room, he had followed closely behind her. He arrived just in time to hear an angered male voice exclaim clear disapproval.

"Oh hell no! Why did you trick me like this?"

As much as he wished he hadn't, Sesshoumaru instantly recognized whom the voice belonged to. He suddenly wanted to repeat exactly the words his half brother had just spat out.

_'I should have known she was planning something… Kagura is not the clingy type, so seeing her decide to spend the entire day with me should have been a clear indication that something wasn't right. How could I have been so stupid?' _Sesshoumaru's first instinct was to run away as quickly as possible from the uncomfortable situation his lover had thrown him in; however, he could not help but think back to the fact that Kagura had dared call him a coward after he had walked away from Inuyasha after their encounter at Edo University. He forced himself to face forward, and refused to back down.

_'Kagura wants to play? Well… let's go.'_ He forced himself to unclench his teeth, and before the words even registered in his mind, he heard himself speak them. "Dinner will turn cold."

Kagura turned towards her lover with pure shock. After Inuyasha's outburst, she had been too busy trying to think of a way to convince Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to share a dinner while being civil to notice her co-worker had followed her into the entry way of her condo. She was completely at a loss for words upon hearing him agree so easily to take part in the dinner she was hosting. All she could do was look at him with bulging crimson eyes and a slackened jaw. Had Sesshoumaru not been seething because of her clear ambush, he would have been grossly amused by her reaction.

"Wait! What the hell is going on here? Are you trying to tell me that _you_ are okay with the idea of all of us sitting down at the dinner table like one big happy family?" Inuyasha exclaimed in pure shock. All his life he had been told by his parents that his older brother had turned his back on his family without ever looking back. It was only much later on that he realized what exactly had happened to cause Sesshoumaru to distance himself from the Tashio family. On the one hand Inuyasha could understand how what had occurred between their father and his mother had affected Sesshoumaru and tainted his relationship with Touga Tashio, but on the other hand he had always struggled with his brother's rejection of him. So as much as he knew he should tread carefully, the little boy inside of him who had always wanted to know his older half sibling was screaming inside of him to jump forward, and take advantage of this rare opportunity.

"Inuyasha! He's making an effort, and I think you should too." Kagome gently scolded her boyfriend. Despite the uninterested look on his face, she knew him better than anyone, and was aware of how much it would mean to him to finally have a relationship with his brother. She leaned forward, and quickly whispered in his ear. "Besides they're going to help me solve the Miko Powder crisis."

"Keh! Fine, let's just get on with this dinner then." The younger silver haired man said doing his best to mask his excitement. He just hoped that his girlfriend inferred he was agreeing to the set up because of her.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded in the direction of the two guests, and headed back towards the dining room. Even if his anger was making his blood boil, and his jaw was locked so tightly that he was sure it would start hurting soon, he was surprised to see how easy it was for him to take one step after the other towards the room where Kagura had spread out a real feast.

Kagome and Inuyasha tentatively followed behind him, and Kagura after taking a few seconds to compose herself and wipe the look of pure shock off her face, trailed after them.

"There's no assigned sitting, so settle down wherever you feel like it." Even as Kagura spoke the words, her guests did as she asked. The young journalist then headed towards the chair opposite to the one Kagome had just occupied. She hoped that by having to sit across from his brother, Sesshoumaru would have no choice but to talk to Inuyasha. To her surprise, Kagura saw her lover standing behind the chair she wanted him to take, but instead on seating on it, he was holding it opened for her, silently inviting her to occupy it. She thought about refusing and sitting somewhere else, but decided against it when she noticed the dark gleam in his eyes.

_'I guess that I was wrong in thinking that he would be okay with this whole dinner…' _A shiver of fear ran down her spine as she slid on the chair Sesshoumaru wanted her to take. _'I just hope this won't backfire on me…' _She faked a smile, and as any good hostess would, decided to do her best to make her guests feel as well and comfortable as possible.

"Would anyone like some wine? I have a great red." Kagura picked up the bottle she had purchased just for tonight, and despite her shaking hands, expertly opened it.

"Yes please!" Kagome exclaimed eagerly as she extended her empty glass towards Kagura. She too was feeling uncomfortable, and her nerves were as raw as possible. _'Hopefully a glass of wine will help me relax…'_

"Since when do you drink wine, wench?" Inuyasha questioned his girlfriend. He had known her most of his life, and knew that she only very rarely drank alcohol. He suspected that it had something to do with the fact that her father had been killed in a car accident by a drunk driver.

"For your information, I am sophisticated enough to drink wine. Kagura, could you please serve me a glass?" The female journalist did as told, and quickly filled out Kagome's glass before serving herself generously as well. The scowl on Inuyasha's face let his hostess know exactly where he stood on getting served some wine. Undeterred by his refusal, Kagura turned towards her lover. Without even bothering to open his mouth, Sesshoumaru waved away the bottle she had poised against the rim of his glass with a slight hand gesture.

_'I wonder if he's actually going to speak or eat at all…' _She thought worriedly as she gulped down a big swallow of her wine, secretly wishing it was straight liquor.

"Keh! Don't expect me to hold your hair up when you start puking your guts out tomorrow morning." Inuyasha commented dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Geez! I'm having _one _drink not a whole bottle." To emphasize her point, Kagome sipped some of her wine. The small grimace that appeared on her face when the wine reached her taste buds did not escape her boyfriend's keen eyes. Inuyasha chuckled at seeing her reaction, but Kagome chose to ignore him. She even persisted by forcing herself to take an even larger swallow of her drink. "It's really good." She then commented with a forced smile. In truth she had never been a big fine of wine as her taste pointed towards sweeter and milder drinks, and was hoping that she had not offended her hostess or even worse, embarrassed herself in front of everyone.

Even if it caused a diversion, Kagura was not really amused by the bickering of her two guests, and decided to move all conversation onto safer grounds: food. "Well let's not put all my efforts to waste. We should start eating before it all turns cold. Sesshoumaru, would you do the honors?" She handed the carding knives to him, which he accepted without speaking a word.

_'I guess he's giving me the silent treatment…' _An annoyed Kagura thought.

For a long minute he simply struck the two knives against each other as if to sharpen the blades; the loud noise of steel hitting against steel as the only one disturbing the silence in the room. Just as Kagura was going to ask her lover to stop the nerve grating noise, he buried the knives deep into the defenseless large roasted chicken, and carved it quickly and efficiently. He did not take the time to ask everyone which part of the bird they would enjoy most as he started dishing out the meat; after all he planned on being done with this dinner as quickly as possible.

"Hum… I'm not a big fan of the wing…." Kagome started protesting as Sesshoumaru served her. He did not even pause in his action, and simply answered with a disinterested glance her way before dropping the piece of meat on her plate.

Inuyasha noticed the uncomfortable look on his girlfriend's face, and switched out their plates since his was still empty. "Here. Take mine. Feh! You're such a picky eater."

Eager for what he considered to be useless chatter from Kagome to stop, Sesshoumaru purposely slid a plump chicken breast on the young woman's now empty plate. Once he finished placing some of the chicken on both Kagura and his plates, he sat down. Still without speaking one word, he started eating some of his dinner.

Undisturbed by her lover's clear refusal to participate in the event she had set up, Kagura decided to help move things along. "I picked up this food from one of my favorite restaurants downtown. Please don't be shy, serve yourselves." She pushed the bowls full of rice and greens across from her towards her two guests.

'Thank you…" Kagome replied for both her and her boyfriend even as she served the two of them. "Would you like some?" She then addressed the stony man sitting across from her. Sesshoumaru's face stayed as blank as ever as he kept on eating his chicken, his golden eyes trained on his plate. Even if she was hurt by his lack of response, the young woman pretended not to have been affected by his clear rejection. She simply faked a smile, and placed a large serving of buttered greens on her boyfriend's plate.

"Keh! What are you doing wench?" He protested. Inuyasha had never been a big fan of vegetables; especially the leafy green kind, and was not to keen on the idea of having to eat a full serving. Even if he hated the mere thought of it, he knew he would be damned before he acted like a spoiled brat who refused to eat his vegetables in front of his brother, so down his mouth the greens would have to go.

"Your mom always says you need to stop feeding yourself like a carnivorous puppy, and have to eat more vegetables." Kagome smiled sweetly at him, to which he responded with a scowl before stuffing a forkful of the hated green substance in his mouth.

"I have somewhere to be." Sesshoumaru suddenly stood up. He had had enough. His plan to ensure that he and the other dinner guests survived the evening was to act like a real ice king, and so far he had been doing a good job at it, but the mere mention of Izayoi had been enough to squash down his good intensions and push him over the edge. Besides since he had done quick work of the small piece of chicken he had dished for himself, he esteemed that he had done his part in participating to the dinner for now. The only reason why he had agreed to go along with Kagura's plan as long as he had was only so save face; he would be damned if he ran from his _half _brother once again.

'_Now that I have proven I can be in the same room as Inuyasha without turning away, I can leave. No to mention that I do have plans; I need to stop by the Edo campus. I have put off my investigation for too long.' _Sesshoumaru was not about to pass out the opportunity to go by the school campus on a Saturday. As a former student of Edo, he knew all too well that Saturday nights were the one evening where the students in the dorms partied, and he was sure there was going to be a large amount of Miko Powder being distributed.

"What? Where are you going?" Kagura protested. She too stood up, and placed a restraining hand on his arm as if to anchor him to her. Even if this was not turning out to be her worst case scenario, in which Sesshoumaru would have just left her condo without offering anyone a backwards glance, it was getting close to it since he had not even spoken one word to his brother.

"I have work to do and cannot afford to waste any time…" He gently shrugged off the hold his lover had on him. Even if she hated the coldness with which he was treating her, she did not know what to do.

"Why won't you talk to Inuyasha?" Kagome's sudden interruption prevented Sesshoumaru from saying anything more. She refused to back down or be cowered by the cold piercing glare Sesshoumaru was sending her. Squaring her shoulders, Kagome stood up to stare right back at the older man. "We came all the way here for the two of you to make amends. At least give him a chance, it's the least you can do after you abandoned your family!" She had hoped that getting the two men in the same room would have been enough to have them reconcile. Dragging Inuyasha to Kagura's condo had been hard enough since she could not answer his _many_ questions and had had no choice but to give him half truths. The young woman had anticipated that getting to the dinner party was going to be the hardest part of her night. She really could not have anticipated Sesshoumaru being so dead set against being civil towards his own flesh and blood.

"How dare _you_ say something like that!" Kagura exploded. The emotional rollercoaster of the day was catching up to her, and she could not help but speak the words that came to her mind. "It's the family that let him down. Their father is a selfish asshole who destroyed him. If he had given a damn about his son and…"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru roared. Kagura setting up a useless dinner reunion was something he could bear with… at least for a short time, but hearing her disclosing his personal business to his half brother's girlfriend was simply unconceivable to him.

Even if he knew that there was some truth to Kagura's insulting words, Inuyasha was not comfortable discussing that shameful part of his father's life. He knew that Touga and Izayoi still felt incredible guilt about the adultery from which he was a result of. For a long time he too had been angry at his parents. He had been so disappointed to find out that they, who had always told him about how love, family and commitment were the most important things, had betrayed the latter two for the first.

_'I can't really blame Sesshoumaru for not wanting anything to do with me or my parents. I would probably feel the same if I was in his shoes…' _Inuyasha thought sadly. He sighed heavily and readied himself to take his leave. His shoulders slumped, and his head hung low, he too took to his feet, readying himself to leave.

"Wait…what is she talking about?" Kagome asked. She had always liked and respected Touga Tashio, who had been like a father to her after her own dad has passed away, and never until today had she ever heard anyone speak ill about him.

"Nothing… Just let it go. Come on let's head out of here." Inuyasha took his girlfriend's arm, with the aim of forcing her towards the front door.

"We can't just leave now… you're supposed to make up with your brother, and the four of us are going to work on finding out who is behind the Miko Powder." The ever stubborn Kagome protested. She planted her feet firmly in the carpet, making it impossible for Inuyasha to move her without exerting force and therefore hurting her; something he of course refused to do. He had consequently no choice but to let her be for now. "Now that Kagura showed me that Hiten isn't responsible for the Miko Powder, I am more determined than ever to find out who is." She still felt bad for wrongly accusing Hiten to be responsible for his brother's hospitalization.

Sesshoumaru's previous irritation and anger escalated to full blown furiousness when he realized that Kagura had been interfering in more than just his family life.

"What do you mean?" Even as inside he was boiling with pure seething rage, he spoke his words as coolly and calmly as possible.

Before Kagura had a chance to send Kagome a warning signal, the younger woman was telling him about their other little secret. "When I met with Kagura for lunch, she pointed out to me that Hiten couldn't be responsible for this damn drug…if only I hadn't been so obsessed with the Thunder Brothers, I would have realized that, and I wouldn't have accused him wrongly." She hoped that disclosing all this to Sesshoumaru would cause him to reciprocate and offer some information about his past with Touga in return; needless to say she was sorely mistaken.

"I see…Kagura, may I have a word with you." The coolly controlled voice in which Sesshoumaru spoke his request let her know that she was in no position to refuse. The fact that his face was void of emotions also let her know that he was beyond being furious.

"Sure… we'll be right back." She forced a smile on her red painted lips, and headed towards her room. Once inside she could not prevent her crimson eyes from straying to her unmade bed, where the scents of their entwined bodies still lingered. Her brief flashback about the lusty events which had taken place in that room only a few hours ago came to a crashing halt when Sesshoumaru came in behind her, and tightly shut the door.

"Whatever I did, I did for you." She immediately started talking. She could only hope that she would be able to convince him about how genuine she was before he blew up on her. _'Not that I've ever heard Sesshoumaru scream at someone. All he needs is to give them the icy look, and they quiver under his gaze.'_

"Had this Sesshoumaru not explicitly asked you _not _to get involved in my familial issues?"

"I only…"

"Answer the damn question!" Never had he swore at her, so the harsh language took her aback.

"Yes." She finally admitted.

"Then why did you take it upon yourself to meddle in affairs that did not concern you?" In a weary gesture, he ran his hand over his forehead, messing up his usually perfect silver bangs. "No, do not even bother answering."

"Well I will nonetheless! The truth is that I care about you. You're more than just a guy I sleep and work with. You're my friend! I saw a situation that was broken, and I wanted to fix it. Yes, your father is an asshole, and no one is denying that, but don't you think it's a bit extreme to reject your brother because of that? He's innocent."

"You do not understand." He grumbled. _'How could she know that every time I see Inuyasha all I can think about is how father betrayed mother in her hour of need. He is the very embodiment of father's infidelities and lies.'_

"You can't blame the poor kid for something he's not a part of. He didn't lie and cheat on anyone, and certainly never betrayed you. The way you're acting towards him is just not fair to him, or to you. You deserve to be at peace, and to know what it's like to actually have family members you get along with."

Her tirade was followed by a long pregnant pause. When Sesshoumaru finally opened his mouth to speak, Kagura's felt her pulse quicken. She could not wait to find out if her words had managed to get through to her lover's tough exterior and iron emotional armor.

"When you decided to get involved in my professional life, I let it go… at least to an extent." He referred to how she had invited herself to his investigation of the Miko Powder. "This time around you have however gone too far. I have told you on several occasions to stay out of my family business, but you do not listen!"

She could understand why he was angered, but she had really not expected for him to react this strongly. "I'm sorry if you're upset. I really thought I was doing what was best."

"This is an ongoing issue with you… you always assume that you always know what is best for everyone… you simply act without thinking about consequences."

"What consequences are you talking about? I'm just trying to reconcile you with your family." The few feet separating them felt like a wide opened ocean, so she decided to walk towards him. She hoped that by increasing their proximity, she would be able to remind him of everything they had shared in this very room only a few hours before, causing his anger to diminish.

He silently watched her approach him, the cold mask of indifference on his face not even slipping for a second. He waited until she was as close to him as possible without actually touching him to react, and not in the way she would have expected.

"We are done." His short announcement was met by a deafening silence. The only thing registering through the young woman's head was the thundering beat of her heart, and the blood rushing through her ears.

"What… what do you mean?" She asked with a breathy shocked voice. Even as she questioned him, she understood all too well where the conversation was headed, and she was not liking it one bit.

He took a deep breath, then staring inside her beloved crimson eyes pronounced. "Whatever arrangement we have had for the past few months is severed as of tonight."

**To be continued…**

A/N: Notes to all even if you're doing it out of love and concern, there are always consequences to getting involved in people's lives, and sometimes it's not good ones. Kagura might just have learned that the hard way. We will see next time how the relationship between the two will evolve, and the identity of the villain behind the Miko Powder will also be revealed. I'm not too sure how the chapter will be named, but I'll think about something lol :)


	13. Collaborations

_**Part 13: Collaborations**_

A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for the lack of updates as of late; I'm making it up to you guys with an extra long chapter. Despite my horrendous updating pattern you guys are still reading and supporting my story, which I really appreciate. A very special thanks to my reviewers:

**Little25victor **

**Kittycatcher (x2) **(Sesshoumaru doesn't view his own actions as meddling, but that's just the kind of man he is… I am working towards the two brothers reconciling, but it will take some time and maybe more third party intervention.)

**Sami199**

**Killersupergirl**

**WestChica17**

**Lemonz V**

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_I see…Kagura, may I have a word with you." The coolly controlled voice in which Sesshoumaru spoke his request let her know that she was in no position to refuse. The fact that his face was void of emotions also let her know that he was beyond being furious._

_ "Sure… we'll be right back." She forced a smile on her red painted lips, and headed towards her room. Once inside she could not prevent her crimson eyes from straying to her unmade bed, where the scents of their entwined bodies still lingered. Her brief flashback about the lusty events which had taken place in that room only a few hours ago came to a crashing halt when Sesshoumaru came in behind her, and tightly shut the door._

_ "Whatever I did, I did for you." She immediately started talking. She could only hope that she would be able to convince him about how genuine she was before he blew up on her. 'Not that I've ever heard Sesshoumaru scream at someone. All he needs is to give them the icy look, and they quiver under his gaze.'_

_"Had this Sesshoumaru not explicitly asked you not to get involved in my familial issues?" _

_ "I only…"_

_ "Answer the damn question!" Never had he swore at her, so the harsh language took her aback._

_ "Yes." She finally admitted._

_ "Then why did you take it upon yourself to meddle in affairs that did not concern you?" In a weary gesture, he ran his hand over his forehead, messing up his usually perfect silver bangs. "No, do not even bother answering."_

_ "Well I will nonetheless! The truth is that I care about you. You're more than just a guy I sleep and work with. You're my friend! I saw a situation that was broken, and I wanted to fix it. Yes, your father is an asshole, and no one is denying that, but don't you think it's a bit extreme to reject your brother because of that? He's innocent." _

_"You do not understand." He grumbled. 'How could she know that every time I see Inuyasha all I can think about is how father betrayed mother in her hour of need. He is the very embodiment of father's infidelities and lies.'_

_ "You can't blame the poor kid for something he's not a part of. He didn't lie and cheat on anyone, and certainly never betrayed you. The way you're acting towards him is just not fair to him, or to you. You deserve to be at peace, and to know what it's like to actually have family members you get along with."_

_Her tirade was followed by a long pregnant pause. When Sesshoumaru finally opened his mouth to speak, Kagura's felt her pulse quicken. She could not wait to find out if her words had managed to get through to her lover's tough exterior and iron emotional armor._

_ "When you decided to get involved in my professional life, I let it go… at least to an extent." He referred to how she had invited herself to his investigation of the Miko Powder. "This time around you have however gone too far. I have told you on several occasions to stay out of my family business, but you do not listen!" _

_She could understand why he was angered, but she had really not expected for him to react this strongly. "I'm sorry if you're upset. I really thought I was doing what was best."_

_ "This is an ongoing issue with you… you always assume that you always know what is best for everyone… you simply act without thinking about consequences."_

_ "What consequences are you talking about? I'm just trying to reconcile you with your family." The few feet separating them felt like a wide opened ocean, so she decided to walk towards him. She hoped that by increasing their proximity, she would be able to remind him of everything they had shared in this very room only a few hours before, causing his anger to diminish. _

_He silently watched her approach him, the cold mask of indifference on his face not even slipping for a second. He waited until she was as close to him as possible without actually touching him to react, and not in the way she would have expected._

"_We are done." His short announcement was met by a deafening silence. The only thing registering through the young woman's head was the thundering beat of her heart, and the blood rushing through her ears._

"_What… what do you mean?" She asked with a breathy shocked voice. Even as she questioned him, she understood all too well where the conversation was headed, and she was not liking it one bit._

_He took a deep breath, then staring inside her beloved crimson eyes pronounced._ _"Whatever arrangement we have had for the past few months is severed as of tonight."_

"You don't… you can't mean that." She struggled to keep her voice as leveled as possible. The closed of expression on his face was miles away from the tender look that had been on his face when he had made love to her during most of the day. "You're joking right…"

"Do I look amused?" He answered dryly. _'I have already sacrificed so much because of her. I have let Naraku mock me and insult my professional abilities just to preserve her, but I will be damned if I let her take over my personal life as well!' _Just thinking about the trap Kagura had set up for him, he clenched his fist in anger. He really did not understand what made her believe she was entitled to meddle with his life. _'Ours was not supposed to be such a relationship. We were just having fun while sharing companionship.'_

"I was trying to help you…"

"I never asked for your help." He retorted icily. His hard cold words caused a shiver of unease to roll down her spine.

_'This can't be the same man who tenderly held me in his arms when I told him about how I lost my baby…'_ Kagura was sure that she had to be in a bad dream. She had anticipated that Sesshoumaru would be upset about her deception, but never could she have imagined he would be this furious.

"You cannot simply do as you please with people's lives."

"I know that…but you have to understand…all I wanted was to make things better…"

"Has it not occurred to you that this might be impossible? Anyways, I have heard enough. I will see you at work." Without bothering to offer any kind and tender farewell as he usually did with her, Sesshoumaru simply walked out of the room. She could not believe that he would end things between them on such a note. Had she been honest, she would have also admitted that a part of her had always figured that if one of them had to break things up between them, it would have been her.

"Go ahead! Run away from me! Just don't expect me to run after you!"She screamed out even as tears of pain and frustration pooled in her crimson eyes. The head of the young woman was buzzing, and she could feel an intense headache settling in. Before she even realized what had happened, she found herself crumpled on her messy bed.

_'The last thing I want right now is to go back out there, and play perfect hostess to Inuyasha and Kagome.' _Kagura wiped some of her tears from her face with the soft sheets of her bed. As much as she tried blocking the scents which assaulted her nose, she could not help but take in the lingering smells that still clung to the fabric. She and Sesshoumaru had spent most of their day in bed together, and the sheets still bore testament to that. _'How could things go so wrong so quickly?' _She wondered as the floodgates were opened, and tears starting falling freely from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Go ahead! Run away from me! Just don't expect me to run after you!"<em>

Sesshoumaru Tashio was seeing red; the only thought in his mind was to get away from his lover as quickly as possible. He did his best to block out Kagura's anguish filled voice as she screamed after him. He walked down the corridor of her condo, and straight towards the exit. He had been so focused on his goal that he was taken by surprise when he saw none other than Inuyasha and Kagome loiter in the entryway of Kagura's home.

Kagome and her boyfriend had heard the shouting coming in from the master bedroom, but it had been too muffled for them to make out what exactly was being said. The elevated tone of the lovers' voices was enough to make Inuyasha uneasy, and he had had enough. Even if Kagome had been reluctant to let Sesshoumaru and Kagura hash it out, she knew that it was not her role to intervene in the couple's argument. They had therefore sleeked out of the dining room, and headed towards the door, but had yet to actually step out of the condo. However now that Sesshoumaru was clearly leaving, she did not see any reason not to get involved.

"Hum is everything okay?" The young dark haired woman asked.

Sesshoumaru paused briefly in his progression to send her the coldest and haughtiest look he could manage. He was too unnerved to take the time to deal with the two unexpected guests.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped in shock. Never had she seen eyes as haunted as the ones Sesshoumaru had turned towards her. The mix of rage and pain in his golden orbs stabbed her right through the heart.

Without bothering to speak a word, he walked right though the door, and stepped outside in the cold night air.

"Do you think they'll be okay? I mean… Maybe we should check on them…" Kagome gently suggested. The young woman turned towards the corridor to go see to Kagura. She felt responsible for how things had turned out that evening, and wanted to make sure the older woman was fine. She had barely made a few steps in that direction that a loud crashing sound came in from behind the closed doors.

"Keh! Seems to me that she doesn't want anyone to see her right now." Inuyasha's sharp hearing had easily made out the sound of an object being thrown against the door, and by the sound of it shattering into a million pieces.

"Hum maybe we should focus on your brother…" Kagura's act of rage was the only proof Kagome needed to know she should let the other woman well enough alone. Besides Kagome could see how upset her boyfriend was by what had transpired that evening. Had she been honest, she would have admitted that she too was unsettled. She could not banish from her mind the revelations she had been given about the real reason for the strain between Touga Tashio and his eldest son.

"You saw the way he reacted earlier. What do you think we could do? He clearly doesn't want our help." The note of longing in his voice did not escape her keen gaze.

"Maybe we could follow him to make sure he's okay…" Something told Kagome that Sesshoumaru was more in need of their help and support than Kagura. A shiver ran down her spine when she remembered the sorrowful look in his eyes. "Please Inuyasha, I just have a bad feeling…"

"Feh! I feel like it's a bad idea, but I guess we don't have anything to lose."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru Tashio needed to get away. He hated the way in which he and Kagura had parted, and even as he exited the highway, he had to wrestle against his urge to turn around and drive back to her condo so the two of them could have a talk.<p>

_'As much as I am angered by her machination, I hate the look of pain she had in her eyes.' _He sighed deeply. It was not the first time he and Kagura had had a disagreement, but it was the one and only time where he had spoken to her in such cold terms. He had no intention to go back on his word, no matter how much he wished to.

_'I need to clear my head.' _He knew that dwelling on the unfortunate evening would not be doing anything favorable for him. Since he could not spend the evening with Kagura, he had decided to at least be productive by advancing in his investigation.

Even if his mind was not completely focused on his driving, his car easily glided through the empty darkened streets. He had driven enough times to the Edo campus while being a student to know where exactly to park closest to the dorms. In just a matter of minutes he had parked in a hidden dark corner of the parking structure, and was walking towards the section of campus called Dorm Row where all the different living accommodations for the students could be found. Many students of Edo University preferred staying at Dorm Row during their studies. Its proximity was definitely a plus, but Sesshoumaru knew that the fact that wild parties and group entertainments were always taking place over there was also another attractive side to Dorm Row for the students. He himself had some interesting memories about the time he had shared a small apartment with Jaken in one of the many buildings of the street.

As Sesshoumaru approached the street, he noticed diverse sized groups of college aged people walking towards a large green house, which stood in the middle of Dorm Row. As if the throng of people converging towards the house was not proof enough that a big party was taking place in it, as he got closer he heard loud music blaring from the place.

_'How surprising that campus police hasn't shut down this celebration yet…This will surely prove to be the perfect opportunity for me to find out more about the Miko Powder.'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself, his mind finally free of his previous worries about Kagura now that he had something else to focus on.

Even though he was more than a dozen years older than the people walking down the street, Sesshoumaru hoped to be able to blend in with them. He was glad that since he had not intended to go into the office that day, he was wearing casual clothing. To liven up his look, he tucked his shirt out of his jeans and tousled his always perfect hair a bit. As not to attract too much attention, he joined up with a band of seven guys and girls. He was close enough to them to make it look as if he belonged to their crew, but kept enough of a distance between them for the twenty-somethings not to realize he was following them.

"Can't wait! The Thunder Bros always throw the best parties." Sesshoumaru's keen hearing picked up on one of the dark haired girls gush happily. Her remark caused the members of the group to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, of course you'd say that Souten." A brown haired young man gently teased her.

Sesshoumaru was not too interested in finding out what was happening between the group members, or why they were teasing their friend. All he cared about was to get inside the party as inconspicuously as possible, and that entailed having to put up with the group of young people he had infiltrated.

_'As soon as I get inside that house, I will stay as far away from these kids as I can.' _He thought to himself. His already raw nerves, thanks to his confrontation with Kagura, were being even more grated by the second thanks to the annoying chatter of the band he was trailing. A mix of relief and eagerness ran through his body when he saw how close they were now from the house. He barely contained a growl of annoyance when a voice interjected and halted their advance.

"Hey guys wait up!"

_'I know this voice.' _The Shikon Magazine journalist thought to himself, and sure enough when he turned around he saw none other than a very familiar red haired young man run towards them.

"Sessh…" Shippou gasped in shock, but a dark glare from his boss shut him up. "Souten…nice to see you."

"I'm glad you could make it Shippou." The young dark haired girl beamed at him. "This party wouldn't have been half as fun without you." Her words caused his cheeks to blush a bright red.

"Come on Souten, you know he would have never refused one of your _personal_ invitations even if it's to one of your cousin's crazy dorm parties…" One of their friends gently mocked Shippou; everyone knew he had a huge crush on Souten even if he was too straight laced to like what her cousins Hiten and Manten were into.

Shippou smiled good naturedly at his friend's joke. "Suon, you're such a kidder…let's just get on with the party." The young intern did his best to move things along for two reasons. The first was that the last thing he wanted was for Souten to find out through their mutual friend about how he truly felt about her; the second was he may not know what exactly Sesshoumaru was doing there, but he was sure his boss did not want him to blow his cover.

"Let's hurry, I want to get to kiss Hiten hello before he gets thrashed, and won't recognize his own cousin." Souten announced before resuming her progression towards the house party. All her friends, including Shippou, and Sesshoumaru followed closely behind her.

_'I just have a bad feeling about this…' _Shippou thought to himself. Even if he walked next to his friends, hi usual goofy smile on his lips, he could not help but let his green eyes roll to the side to give small glances to the tall man silently following behind them. _'A very bad feeling…'_

* * *

><p>"Keh! I'm not liking this…and for the record I said it would be a bad idea."<p>

Sesshoumaru Tashio was not the only one following people that evening; his younger half brother Inuyasha and his girlfriend were doing the same, albeit to him.

"We've come this far, we can't back up now…" The young woman was too feeling uneasy, but refused to quit now. Despite her confident words, she let a groan escape her lips when she saw Sesshoumaru join up with a group of Edo students heralded by none other than Souten. If she had any doubts that the Shikon journalist was headed towards the Thunder Brothers' lair, they were definitely dismissed for good. She had personally never set foot in the large green house, which served as on campus living accommodation for the group of delinquents, nor did she particularly wish to. No one knew better than her how much she had crusaded against having Hiten and his "brothers" be allowed to share the same house on campus. Everybody, she was sure including the school officials, knew that every weekend the house Hiten and the Thunder Brothers shared was transformed into a big party where she was convinced many not very legal activities took place. The irony of the fact that she was now going to attend one of the wild parties was not loss on her.

Inuyasha easily picked up on her unease, and easily guessed the reason behind reluctance. "You know we don't have to follow him in there. He looks more than capable of handling himself…" The two of them had witnessed Sesshoumaru's earlier 'transformation,' and had noticed how despite his height he easily managed to blend in with the people around him, making it hard to notice he was an outsider.

"Would you rather we speak about whatever it is your father did to Sesshoumaru to turn him so cold towards you?" The young woman was dying to know what exactly the Tashio family secret might be.

"No, not really." Inuyasha was _really_ not in the mood to talk to his girlfriend about that shameful part of his parents' lives.

"Okay then let's do this!" Her cheerful tone did not fool Inuyasha whatsoever, but he decided to go along with her plan for now.

Only a few minutes after they saw Souten's group of friends, and Sesshoumaru, disappear into the large house, they did the same. As Kagome and Inuyasha made themselves a way through the dense crowd, in search of Sesshoumaru's imposing figure, they ran into the last person she would have expected to see at a dorm party thrown by the Thunder Brothers: her second in command in the Associated Student council, Abi.

"Abi? What are you doing here?" Kagome gasped in pure shock. Her vice president was the most reserved person she knew, and she was also a real stickler for rules, which Kagome was sure stemmed from Abi's mother being on the board of directors of Edo University.

"Keh! You know what Miroku says, it's always the quiet ones…" Inuyasha's muttered remark earned him an elbow hit to the ribs courtesy of Kagome.

'_How the heck did she even hear me?... She never ceases to amaze me.'_ He was shocked to see she had heard him despite the loud music and the various conversations going on around them.

"President? It's not what you think…I just…I'm still worthy of being your vice-president…I just…I." Abi started to defend herself, but a deep blush stained her cheeks as words failed her. Noticing her collaborator's great discomfort, Kagome decided to intervene, and put her out of her misery.

"I won't judge you, or think less of you because you decided to go to a party on campus." _'It actually makes her seem more human to me…She's always so serious, so seeing she can let her hair down and have some fun makes me like her more.' _Kagome thought to herself.

Abi, her vice-president, was an efficient worker, who was always on top of everything at the Associated Students meeting. She was in charge of setting up the agenda, taking down the minutes, and made sure that everything was always done rightly.

'_She always does everything perfectly and takes care of every little detail, so seeing her like this is actually fun.'_ Kagome thought about saying aloud. "I do think you should be careful around those Thunder Brothers though, I wouldn't accept an opened drink from them; these guys are dangerous."

"I promise to keep my eyes opened." Abi displayed a tentative smile. "You promise not to tell my mom? I know that she would freak out and give me hell if she found out I went to a party on campus were they served alcohol." She self-consciously looked down at the can of beer she had been sipping on before Kagome and Inuyasha had surprised her.

"Do you think we're tattle tales or something? Don't worry and just have fun. We wouldn't tell the old bird anything even if she threatened to pluck our eyes out."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome did not hold back any of her strength when she hit her boyfriend this time around. His yelp of pain let her know that she most certainly left a nasty bruise on his ribs. _'Hopefully it will make him keep his mouth shut!' _She then hissed aloud. "Show some respect, it's her mother you're talking about!"

"Keh! _Everyone_ calls her the old bird…I mean have you seen her nose, it looks like a damn beak." He defended himself, and quickly intercepted his girlfriend's next hit. "Keep your bony elbows away from me wench!" Inuyasha then pointed towards the smiling Abi. "Besides she's not offended, so I don't see why _you_ should be."

Kagome never had a chance to retaliate to her boyfriend's words since a deep voice spoke behind them.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Isn't this our dear prez? Your presence honors me. Welcome to our humble abode. Usually I would have given you a hard time, but I'm in a good mood tonight; hence this little celebration."

"Hiten." The president of the Associated Student greeted him on as frosty a tone as she could manage, one which could have made Sesshoumaru proud.

"Tsk tsk no need to be so prissy, I'm welcoming you into my house ain't I?" Hiten had been called many things throughout his life, but never an idiot. He knew full well that he had just been handed a great opportunity. _'If I can collect some dirt on Kagome, and ruin her perfect little reputation, I'll be able to get rid of her.' _

"Listen, I didn't come here to fight…" As much as speaking the following words hurt her pride, she knew it was warranted. "The truth is that I actually came to apologize."

"_You_? Apologize to _me_?" Hiten roared with laughter. He was tempting to ask his 'brother' and DJ for the night to shut off the music, so everyone could here Kagome, but at the last second decided against it.

"I wrongly accused you of being responsible for distributing the Miko Powder, and I am sorry for that."

Her apologetic words caused a broad grin to appear on his lips. For so long he had longed to hear Kagome apologize for her angry and hateful words, but seeing her eat some humble pie was not as gratifying as he had imagined it would be.

_'Ugh I can't even enjoy seeing her grovel at my feet.' _Hiten had always thought that he would relish triumphing over Kagome and the annoying members of her Associated Students Council; unfortunately, he did not feel anything at seeing her apologize. _'Must be because Manten has always had stupid a soft spot for her… He must have influenced me.'_

"I'm in a good mood, so I guess I can forgive you today. You may haven't heard yet, but my brother's out of his coma; he should be out of the hospital soon. I don't know why, but Manten has always liked you, so to please him I'll let you off the hook…" _'At least for now.' _The young man added silently to himself.

"Really? That's really good news. I'm happy for your brother." Even though she was genuinely relieved to hear about Manten's improved condition, Kagome did not like nor feel reassured by the look in Hiten's small eyes. Besides now that she had done her apologies, the only thing on her mind was finding Sesshoumaru to see what he was up to; she of course intended to use as an excuse the fact that they had just found a potential witness for his investigation in the person of Manten.

"Well… that's good and all, but we have places to be." Inuyasha quickly intervened. He had been able to tell that his girlfriend was struggling for a way to get away from the head of the Thunder Brother, and since he did not like the other young man, he had no issues providing his love with an exit strategy.

"I hope you won't leave before I get a chance to say hello." A deep and silky female voice spoke.

Kagome rolled her dark eyes in pure annoyance. _'Can this night not get any worse?'_ She thought angrily before turning towards the newcomer with a broad fake smile plastered on her lips. "Kikyou, it's such a pleasure to see you again."

* * *

><p>"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Souten exclaimed happily as she and the various members of her group mingled among the many people present in the house. They may have all come together, but in a matter of minutes they were all spread around. Shippou was torn between following after Souten especially now that her backside was swaying suggestively to the music, and staying next to Sesshoumaru, whose motives he was still trying to figure out.<p>

"Go get her a drink." Sesshoumaru's deep commanding voice caused the young intern to jump out of his lustful thoughts about Souten.

"Hum…sure okay sir." He was surprised by the older man's suggestion, but was quick to do as told. Choosing between staying with the visibly annoyed Sesshoumaru, or spending the evening with Souten was easy. As soon as the words left his boss's mouth, Shippou scampered away.

Sesshoumaru Tashio had always had a keen eye when it came to scrutinizing people and analyzing their behavior. He scanned the crowd of people around him, and his gaze stopped on none other than Suon, the friend of Shippou and Souten who had been walking with them towards the party.

_'It seems he is more than just a little joker…' _

The thing that had caught Sesshoumaru's notice was the attention being paid to the young man as soon as he walked inside. He had barely had time to pick up a can of beer from the refreshment table that he had been assaulted by two pale faced young men. If their soiled ill-fitting baggy clothes, sweaty skin and shivering bodies were not enough to raise his suspicion, their speech definitely was.

"Where have you been man?" The first man roared angrily.

"We've been waiting for you for hours!" The second snatched Suon by the arm, and did not look like he was about to let go anytime soon.

"Chill guys! Don't worry, I have it all under control. She just gave me a brand new cargo, and I'm willing to share with anyone.,. of course for the right price." He tried shrugging the hold one of his clients had on him, but the hand of the man only clenched tighter.

Suon's announcement was received with sighs of relief. The first young man dug into his pocket and with a shaking hand retrieved a wad of crumpled bills. In a move almost too quick to pick up by the naked eye, Suon pushed the young man's hand back, efficiently hiding the money from the gaze of the party goers.

"Not here you dimwit!" Suon scanned the crowd with his clear blue gaze to make sure that no one was paying any attention to him.

_'I am willing to bet anything that these two men are users of the Miko Powder, and that Suon will be my clear ticket to finding out who is behind the drug.' _Suon's mention of a 'she' had not escaped Sesshoumaru's sharp ears. From the beginning he had always suspected that whoever was in charge of the Miko Powder had to be an intelligent and strategic person who was capable of masking his or her identity, he therefore knew that being able to get access to the manufacturer through one of the dealers was a real struck of luck.

"Where? When?...Come on Suon I need some…now!" The man grabbing on to him exclaimed, spittle flying freely from his thin dry cracked lips.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." As disgusted as Suon might be by the behavior of his biggest client, he swallowed down his burst of annoyance. He was not about to let a sale slip through his fingers. For the second time he tried to shrug off the hold of the other man on him, and this time he succeeded. _'I guess the thought of finally getting some was enough to mellow him…' _"Come on let's go up to one of the rooms. After all we should fine an empty bedroom now before things start to get crowded up there." He added aloud with a grin, in reference to the well known fact that by the end of the night all the bedrooms in the Thunder Brothers house would be occupied by amorous couples.

Suon wasted no time implementing his words. He turned around, and pushed though the crowd of people assembled around the stairs. His two clients followed closely behind him, and so did Sesshoumaru. The brown haired man checked the first few doors of the upstairs, but was only greeted by the sight of half naked or completely nude entwined bodies making free use of the accommodations of the house.

"Wow! Guess the _party_ started a little early today." He closed the last door tightly behind him before checking the next one. When he was greeted by a messy, dirty bedroom, which was thankfully empty, he ushered his two clients into it. Suon took the time to scan the hallway to make sure no one was following him. He was relieved to see none other than an older looking man chatting up with a girl he remembered from one of his chemistry classes. The only reason why he recalled her was that the woman had the largest breasts he had seen on a woman with a frame as small as hers, ever. The fact that he had also met _her_ in this class was note worthy as well.

_'Bet those two will make use of one of the bedrooms real soon.' _He grinned before following after his two clients and closing the door behind him. As much as he would live to loiter around and watch the show, he knew he had a sale to make. _'Maybe once I'm done with these two idiots, I'll try to find myself a partner with boobs that big.'_

* * *

><p>"I mean my dream's always been to be a vet…" She took a deep breath, pushing her large breasts even more against her deep cleavage, just the way she had practiced in front of the mirror for long hours." I just love animals….they're sooo cute; especially little puppies!"<p>

Sesshoumaru looked over the head of the young girl who was talking to him, and when he saw Suon and the two addicts enter the bedroom, he could barely contain his sigh of relief. The young woman across from him had proved to be the perfect shield, but now that she had served her purpose, he was not sure he would be able to endure her annoying and unstoppable chattering for one more second.

"Good…stay in school." Sesshoumaru exclaimed before pushing past the woman without sparing her a glance. He had no interest whatsoever in her; he was still reeling from his argument with Kagura, and had no intention to get involved with any other woman; especially not one almost twenty years younger than him who had trouble putting together a simple sentence.

He heard her huff in annoyance behind him, but he did not pay any attention to her; he had a job to do. Sesshoumaru slowly walked down the corridor. He knew he would not be able to enter the room while it was still being used, but to his relief, in his hurry to conduct his transaction, Suon had left the door slightly ajar.

"That's it? We…_I_ need more!" The first Miko Powder user roared angrily. The wad of bills he had been clutching in his sweaty palms had been transferred to Suon's pockets in exchange for little packets filled with a blue powder.

"That's all I have for now. Don't worry, I should be able to get more soon."

"How soon? This won't last me two days!" The more aggressive of the two users shouted.

Suon's mouth turned into a frown. He had not realized that the consumption of his two top clients had escalated this much. He knew all too well what overdosing on the Miko Powder could cause. He may not have sold him the drug, but he had after all heard about the side effects Manten had suffered. _'Then again I heard he's out of his coma, and should be fine…so it's not like the drug is _that_ dangerous.'_

"Calm down, I should be able to get you some more tonight… After all she's at this party."

"Yeah well go get more!" As if anticipating Suon's next question, his client took out some more crumpled bills. "Money isn't a problem, just get us more."

"Your wish is my command." Suon grinned as he quickly took the cash, adding it to his growing pile. "Always a pleasure doing business with you guys. Stay here for now, I'll get back to you as soon as I get in touch with my lovely supplier."

"Just don't take too long!"

Sesshoumaru pushed himself away from the door as quickly as possible. The last thing he wanted was for his prime witness to notice he had been spying on him. Suon opened the door and marched away as quickly as possible. He was in such a hurry to go get more of Miko Powder that he failed to notice the man with his back glued to the wall.

_'He walked right past me…' _If Sesshoumaru had had any suspicion that the people involved with the drug trade on the Edo University campus were not the brightest, they had just been reinforced. _'and is going to lead me straight to whoever his provider may be…I never guessed it would have been this easy.' _The journalist spared a quick glance towards the bedroom, and saw the two drug users stuffing the fine blue powder up their nostrils, a look of pure ecstasy etched on their faces. A look of disgust on his face, he turned around; he had never been able to abide of weaknesses.

Leaving some distance between Suon and himself, he followed the younger man once again, waiting for him to lead him right to the mysterious woman who was the brains behind the operation. One of his eyebrows shot up in suspicion when he saw Suon head towards none other than Shippou and his young friend Souten.

_'She could be the 'she' Suon referred to after all they seem to be close, and she is related to Hiten, the leader of the Thunder Brothers…' _

To the surprise, and relief, of the Shikon Magazine co-editor, after exchanging just a few words with Shippou and Souten, Suon walked away. Sesshoumaru would have hated to find out that the girl Shippou was obviously enamored with was a cold hearted criminal.

_'I guess the kid has grown on me.' _He pushed away a dancing couple, and followed his lead. He had no time to dwell on his annoyance about his recent change of feelings towards the young intern.

The direction in which his prey was heading next caused Sesshoumaru's previous annoyance to explode in full blown anger, for just a few meters from him stood someone with hair almost as silver as his own…

* * *

><p>"I heard that you were going to volunteer for another term as president of the Associated Student Council."<p>

Kagome forced a smiled on her lips. She would not give Kikyou the satisfaction of knowing she was affecting her. "Yes, I hope to get re-elected. There are a lot of projects I hope to accomplish before I leave the council."

"You've always been such a dedicated woman… just keep in mind to devote some time to yourself and your loved ones." Kikyou took a sip of her soft drink as she sent a glance in the direction of Inuyasha.

The young silver haired man could not repress a sigh. _'Geez why won't these two get along? Kikyou and I haven't been together since high school…I don't understand why Kagome is always so upset when she's around...I mean I'm still friends with Kikyou. Then again when we were dating, Kikyou hated that Kagome was my best friend.'_

"Thank you. I'll be sure to keep your good advice in mind." Kagome said on a sweet syrupy voice even as she was boiling inside. _'What makes her think I need her advice?' _

"Good." Kikyou smiled back. "I hear the preparations for the school festival are well under way." She said referring to the annual event, which took place to celebrate the anniversary of their university.

"Speaking about that, I see Abi over there, and I should probably go talk to her about the latest idea I've had for the festival." Since Kikyou had just provided her with the perfect excuse to slip away, Kagome had no intention of wasting it. She raised her hand, and frantically waved in the direction of her vice president, calling her over. She did not know if she had done it on purpose, but Abi did not respond to her silent request, and kept her gaze focused on the crowd of dancers across from her.

'_Ugh she's too busy checking Hiten out to pay attention to me. I guess my warning was not followed.' _The young woman reflected as she followed the gaze of her second in command.

An intervention by Kikyou thrust Kagome out of her thoughts.

"You intend to do council business at a party?"

Kagome simply hated what she perceived to be the condescending tone on which Kikyou just questioned her.

"Well you know what they say…no rest for the…hard workers." Kagome said weakly. As much as she hated it, Kikyou had always been able to get her tongue tied. She had been in love with Inuyasha forever, but for a long time she had been persuaded she would never be able to get her best friend to think of her as a woman because of Kikyou's influence.

'_People always say we look alike, but it never seemed like it to me…she's so regal and so cold…and I'm me.'_ She forced her insecurities down. She was with Inuyasha now, and she knew he loved her. _'I really need to stop giving her so much power over me. They're through.' _As cowardly as it might be, at the present moment there was nothing Kagome wanted more than to be as far away from her boyfriend's ex. Since she had failed to flag Abi to have her come over, she feared she would have to either suffer Kikyou's presence for longer, or simply turn back and leave with her tail between her legs; something she would hate. As she was about to give into her second option, an unexpected

_'Thank you God! I may have just cashed in all the prayers I have done at the shrine over the years, but it was well worth it. I don't know how long I could have stood to pretend to chit chat with Kikyou…' _She thought before speaking out loud."Hey Sesshoumaru over here!"

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was getting as close to Suon as he dared without the young man noticing when he saw the most unexpected sight from the corner of his eye: Inuyasha and Kagome standing close by with a beautiful young woman with the coldest dark eyes he had ever seen.<p>

_'Could she be the one Suon is going to report to?' _He wondered when the drug dealer pushed through the throng of dancers to go towards Inuyasha and his little group. _'Wouldn't it be just my luck that she is an acquaintance of Inuyasha…this evening keeps on getting better and better.' _His bitter thoughts were interrupted by none other than a female voice he was starting to know all too well shouting loudly in his direction.

"Hey Sesshoumaru over here!"

Rather than the silver haired man, it was Suon who turned his head towards Kagome upon hearing her words. His dark gaze followed where she was waiving, and his head then snapped back. He gasped when he saw Sesshoumaru standing so close to him.

_'I've seen that old guy before…behind us when we were walking to the party…then upstairs outside of the room…then now. Is he following me? Damn it is he with the police! I need to get out of here.' _Suon felt his heart beat faster, and sweat bead in his palms and at his forehead. He had barely thought the words that he was forcefully pushing himself through the crowd, and bolting towards the door.

_'Damn he's getting away!' _Sesshoumaru thought, but before he had the chance to follow after his quarry, he felt a hand wrap around his arm.

The journalist lowered his golden eyes and wished that with just a gaze, he could burn holes through the small pale limb curled around his bicep. However as much as he wished, he of course could not.

"Hey! Are you okay? After what happened at Kagura's place we just…"

"Take your hand off me _now_!" He spoke with pure anger. This was his second time in one evening getting angry, and speaking coldly to a woman.

Kagome was so taken aback with Sesshoumaru's furiousness that she instantly let go.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

Seeing moisture gather in her eyes brought Sesshoumaru back to his previous confrontation of the evening, and his lover's own tears. Only thinking about his co-worker and their quarrel caused a stabbing pain to resonate through his heart. He had hoped that focusing on his investigation would have allowed him to forget all about Kagura, but in that moment all he could think about was her, and all his thoughts were so negative.

'_What am even I doing here?' _He realized then and there that he had been running around and away trying to evade the problem even though it was still there burning a hole in his chest. _'I had hoped to get to the bottom of this Miko Powder business, but it seems everything keeps bringing me back to Kagura.' _

This evening had proved not to be quite what he had expected at all. Nothing was going as planned. Sesshoumaru had had enough; all he wanted at the moment was to go home. _'Shippou is clearly acquainted with Suon, and should be able to get me the information I require whenever I am ready to use it. I've done enough for today.'_

For the second time that day, Sesshoumaru simply walked away from a situation he did not want to face. He had enough on his mind worrying about the dissolution of his agreement with Kagura to worry about his brother.

"Should we just let him go?..." A truly worried Kagome whispered to her boyfriend. Her voice was still strained due to the high volume of emotions running through her.

"We've already tried that, and it obviously didn't work." Inuyasha looked sadly at Kagome. He knew she had truly hoped that this evening would mark a new beginning for him and his half brother, but had only resulted in widening the gap between not only the two of them, but also Sesshoumaru and his lover. _'I'm sure she must be blaming herself…' _He sighed deeply. "Come on, I'll take you home. There's nothing more we can do over here."

"Okay." Kagome might have just agreed to a retreat, but she had no intention to give up. _'What I broke, I intend to fix, and _that _is a promise.'_

* * *

><p>Kagura balanced the gift she was holding with her left hand, and with her right one rung the bell twice. After her fight and ensuing break up with Sesshoumaru, the young journalist was in sore need of some companionship, and a kind ear to listen to her.<p>

In a matter of seconds the white door was thrown opened. She looked down, and despite the sadness still wringing her heart, a smile found itself on her lips.

"Aunt Kagura!" Hakudoushi shouted happily. His mother had not told him they expected a visit from their aunt, so he was delighted by the surprise.

"Hey you! You know you shouldn't open the door. I could have been a stranger." The simple sight of her nephew was enough to finally broaden the smile on her lips.

"You're not a stranger, you're aunt Kagu!" Hakudoushi pointed out, then as he noticed the plate she was carrying, he quickly added "Is that for me?"

Kagura walked inside her sister's house, and safely shepherded her nephew back inside. The idea of resisting did not cross his mind since his eyes were stuck on the little present she had brought him. She noticed his interest, and let out a chuckle before lowering the treat to his eye gaze. "Share with your brother. I made these for you."

"Chocolate chip cookies. Yeah my favorite!" Hakudoushi practically wrestled away the dish out of his aunt's hands before running away towards his bedroom. He hoped he would be able to wolf down as many cookies as possible before his mother intercepted him, and either forced him to share with his brother or worse, have him wait until after lunch to eat some of the sweet treats. However before he had a chance to make it to the stairs, Kanna walked out of the kitchen, where she had been putting together lunch for her sons, and headed towards the entryway.

"What's this I hear about cookies?" The mother-to-be managed to figure out the whole situation by looking inside her son's guilty eyes. Hakudoushi thought about fleeing, but his mother snatched up the plate before he ever had a chance to make up his mind. She was holding the hand of her youngest son who was staring avidly at the plate as well.

"Aw mom! Can I have a little bit? Aunt Kagura made them just for me."

"Actually it was for both you _and_ Akago…" Kagura quickly interjected.

Kanna looked at her big sister, and saw the purple bags under her crimson eyes. Kagura visiting unannounced was surprising, but seeing the other woman actually bake something was downright shocking to her sister.

"Guess what boys, I'll let you have dessert before your meal." Kanna handed back the plate to her oldest son. "Haku, go pour a glass of milk for both you and your brother, but don't mess up my kitchen, I just cleaned it." The words had barely left her mouth that both of her sons were scampering towards the kitchen. They were both afraid their mother would change her mind. Ever since she had become pregnant, the usually even tempered Kanna had on occasions showed some very unexpected strong emotional outbursts, which had prompted her husband to claim her mood swings could only be due to her expecting a girl. This in turn had caused for Yukiyo to spend a very uncomfortable night on the couch.

The white haired younger woman waited until her boys were out of earshot to walk towards the living room. She did not need to look back to know that Kagura was following closely behind her. The two of them settled next to each other on the couch, and Kanna wasted no time digging in.

"So what brings you here? It has to be something serious for you to have baked."

Kagura bristled at her sister's tone. She knew firsthand that cooking and baking were not her forte, but hated being reminded of that.

"I couldn't sleep and was in need of a little distraction. Besides is it so bad to want to bring my dear nephews a little gift?"

Kanna cocked an eyebrow in skepticism upon hearing her sister's statement.

"Oh alright…" Kagura sighed. "I may have come here with an ulterior motive."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Kanna's interest was picked.

"Sesshoumaru and I… have gotten into an argument, and he left me." Simply speaking the words aloud made Kagura feel the pain of seeing her lover walking away from her all over again.

"What?" Kanna was unable to keep in her shock. _'I thought he was the one for her! The two of them looked so good together…'_ "What happened?"

"I may have tried to force him to reconcile with his estranged brother…" The young woman knew all too well what her sister was going to tell her; namely that she had been wrong to trick Sesshoumaru. In hindsight she still thought that her intentions were good, but she regretted the way she had gone about it. _'Deceiving him was definitely not the way to go about it…'_

"That was not the best idea…" Kanna pointed out the obvious. She could just imagine how she would feel if Yukiyo tried to get her to forge a relationship with Naraku.

"Well there was more to it than just a family matter…his brother is actually a very good lead for an article Sesshoumaru is working on. I was really trying to help him out with his work as well as his family." Kagura could not help but spit out the excuse she had used to reason her actions.

Both of Kanna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She had just found her sister's statement very interesting. "Since when do you put Sesshoumaru's professional and personal well being over everything? To think that when he had first come in at Shikon Magazine you had done all your best to get him fired. When did your position change?" She could not help but point out the obvious once again.

Kagura was taken aback by her sister's simple question. "I don't know…" She honestly admitted. _'I have come to care for Sesshoumaru a lot…I was even willing to help him out with his article without expecting any credit on it.'_ She thought to herself, shock rolling through her. "I didn't realize he had come to be so important to me…to be honest I thought that whatever this thing between us is…it involved just sex, and I figured things would fizzle out eventually…" _'But they haven't...it's actually been the complete opposite.'_ She remembered all too well how she had cried herself to sleep in the wee hours of the morning only after she had finally managed to exhaust herself.

"And now you've fallen in love with him." Kanna finished for her the thought she did not dare form aloud or even in her head.

"Don't be ridiculous!" The older of the two Jiyuu sisters scoffed. The mere thought of her falling in love with anybody, let alone Sesshoumaru was ludicrous to her. Her relationship with Kouga had cured her of such notions, or so she had thought. Even if she tried to deny it, simply thinking about her co-worker and how he had left her without looking back, caused her heart to throb, almost painfully, and tears to appear in her eyes.

"No… I can't be…" However now that she was confronted with the facts, she couldn't deny it anymore. They had not even been apart for an hour, and she was already missing him; not only his kisses and his tender love making, but most of all his companionship. Other than her sister, Sesshoumaru had become the one closest to her, the only person she had dared reveal her deepest darkest secret to. The two of them had spent hours talking to each other about their past and their aspirations. _'I miss him so much. It's barely been a day, but I want him to see again.'_

It was impossible for her to deny what was in her heart. "Oh my God! I am in love with that jerk!" Kagura sprung to her feet.

"Good," Kanna grinned, laying her hand on her rounded stomach. "Questions is, what are you going to do about it?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: I am pretty sure you've figured out who is the brain behind the whole Miko Powder organization. Just in case her identity will be revealed in the next chapter. We'll also have another confrontation between our two lovers, and see how Kagura's recent realization will change things for them. The chapter will be named **Rebuttal**. I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible.


	14. Rebuttal

_**Part 14: Rebuttal**_

A/N: Hello dear readers of mine, here comes the next chapter. I know it's been a while since the last update, and I apologize for the lack of updates (once again).

Thank you for reading and reviewing; you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me:

**Little25victor **

**Kittycatcher **(Reading and responding to reviews makes me happy too! Sesshoumaru is acting in a very rude way, but reason behind his behavior will be explored. Nope I will make them work on their issues, which may take some time, and require some more people getting involved.)

**Sami199**

**Lemonz V**

**Octavia Brown**

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagura Jiyuu felt like a new woman. She had never been one to give up and wallow in self pity, but speaking with her sister had definitely been the kick to the backside she had needed to get herself back together. Realizing that her feelings for Sesshoumaru actually ran deeper than she had expected had also made her decide to make her move. She might have been burnt by love in the past, but she was sure things would be different with Sesshoumaru

'_Other than last Saturday, Sesshoumaru has been much more understanding towards me than Kouga ever was. At least he understands why my career is so important to me.' _The young woman tried dispelling all her doubts. But even as she struggled to do so, she could not help but think about the way Sesshoumaru had coldly decided to break things off between them. _'It was his anger speaking at the time. I know he will come to understand why I did what I did, and he will forgive me. Besides he did say that he was falling for me…' _She thought back to the wonderful times they had spent during their dinner date, and on the rooftop of the Shikon Magazine headquarters the night of the party a few weeks ago.

Relief spreading through her, Kagura walked towards her office. She entertained the idea of instead going to Sesshoumaru's work area, but decided against it. The next time she saw him, she wanted to have all her arguments lined up perfectly in her head. She therefore would need some time to collect her thoughts.

"Kagura!" A male voice asked behind the young journalist. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when she realized who had just called her over.

As much as she did not want to talk to _him_ of all people right now, she still whirled around to face him. "Kouga, what do you want?"

His blue gaze scanned their surroundings, and he was glad to see that they were alone except for a forlorn looking Shippou who was seated behind his desk in the entryway. Kouga was fairly sure the red haired youngster was too far away to make out their words. He would have preferred speaking to his ex-girlfriend in the privacy of her own office, or his, but he knew she would never agree to that. What he needed to address was however too important for him to pass up on the opportunity to speak to Kagura alone that had just been handed to him.

"I need to ask you something…"

"I'm not going to double your budget so you can go to that stupid soccer tournament up north. There, this conversation is done!" She quickly dismissed the other man as she was sure he was about to reiterate his request to increase his sports' column budget. She suspected that instead of reporting on the yearly minor sporting event, Kouga intended to spend some fun time by himself before he and Ayame were to have their child; this was the main reason why she had denied his request. The other one was that the soccer tournament was just not a big enough or popular enough event to warrant sending a reporter up north for so many weeks.

"No, it's got nothing to do with it…" Kouga quickly dispelled her idea. "I wanted to talk about something a little more personal." He took a deep calming breath, and while staring straight in her confused crimson eyes, he finally spoke. "I know about the two of you."

"What?" Kagura was genuinely confused, and the last thing she wanted was to try to solve Kouga's riddles when she had Sesshoumaru to deal with.

"You _and_ Sesshoumaru. I know what's going on between the two of you. I saw you together the other day."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The lie easily rolled off her tongue. Kagura did not see why she would have to explain her complicated relationship with their mutual co-worker to him.

The other man sighed; he had not expected things to be this hard. "Look, Kagura. I know things didn't end between us on the best of terms, but I still care about you, and I want the best for you. I still worry about you… and the thought of you with that ice block…" He reigned in his anger as best as he could. He really did not understand what Kagura could see in Sesshoumaru, and he was convinced the other man would only cause her heartache. _'She's suffered enough because of me, and the least I can do now is make sure she's alright.'_

Kagura was infuriated by Kouga's words. "Have I not told you before that you had no right to meddle in my life? Whatever I may or not be doing with Sesshoumaru is none of your business." Then before she could realize what she was saying, she ended up revealing more than she had anticipated. "Even if I was dating him, and you found out, what were you planning on doing with the information? Are you going to tattle tale to Naraku to see what that bastard might decide to do?"

A look of pain came over his eyes. "I know I've treated you badly in the past, but do you seriously think I would do that? I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, which is why I am concerned about you and Sesshoumaru. I don't want you to make a mistake that might cost you."

'_If only you knew that in the past months he's been making me feel better about myself that you have in the years we were together…'_ "Don't bother. I know full well what I am getting myself into, don't forget, I am a grown woman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Kouga was not a man who could be deterred this easily. When Kagura tried to walk away, he simply took a hold of her arm, preventing her from leaving. She angled her head to the side and gave her former boyfriend a fierce gaze, which prompted him to let go of her.

"Look, Kagura. I know I'm the last guy who you want to talk to about your love life, but I _do_ care about you, and I just have a bad feeling about Sesshoumaru. He's so cold and…"

"You know nothing about him!" Kagura regretted losing her temper, and quickly added. "Or about me for that matter, so stay away from me and my private life."

"Okay fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Kouga sighed unhappily before stomping away. He had wanted to protect Kagura as he genuinely still cared for her, but since she seemed determined not to listen to him, he did not know what to do at this point. The one thing he was sure of was that contrary to what Kagura might believe he would _never_ tell Naraku about her relationship with the other co-editor.

_'Whether Kagura likes it or not, I'll keep a close eye on her relationship with the iceberg…'_

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru Tashio had had one hell of a weekend. On Saturday he had argued with his lover, which had been followed with his failure to move things forward in his investigation at the Edo University campus. When it came to his Sunday, much of it was a blur. He recalled spending long hours working his frustration at the gym; physical exertion had always helped him clear his mind, and that was what he really needed at the moment. He would have liked to get roaring drunk, but he had never been able to abide of weaknesses such as alcohol and drugs; he had therefore opted for a healthier approach to blank out his mind. The rest of the time he had spent struggling not to think about how things had turned out with Kagura. Unfortunately for him real life in the form of the beginning of the work week was here, and he had no choice but to face her.<p>

The Shikon Magazine co-editor had decided for now to push his lover to the back of his mind and focus on the lead he had obtained at the party for his article, and he knew just who he had to approach to go forward. He headed towards Shippou's desk, his mind full of questions. However before he made it, he came upon a sight which annoyed him.

He might have tried to keep his thoughts off of Kagura, but as much as he tried not to think about it, he had been haunted by the pair of mournful crimson eyes he had left behind on Saturday night. Now the fact of seeing her, eyes blazing, all traces of hurt gone, and with Kouga putting his hands on her angered him beyond words. He wanted nothing but to march over to them and slap away the younger man's hand. Only two things were preventing him from doing so: first, he did not want Kagura to see him out of control; second, before he had a chance to make a move, Kouga removed his hold from Kagura, prompted by a glare she sent him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He would not let Kagura deter him from his goal once again. It may have taken him a minute, but he finally managed to get his eyes off of Kagura and her ex-boyfriend. He turned towards the intern station at the front of the office. He would focus on his task, and not give Kagura the satisfaction of seeing how much she could still affect him.

Seeing Shippou's worried face helped clear his mind, and enabled him to focus on his goal.

"I am sure you can guess why I am here." Sesshoumaru jumped right into the conversation without delay.

"Hum…does it have something to do with the party Saturday night?" The young intern's green gaze shifted away from the cold amber one of the older man. He might respect and appreciate Sesshoumaru, but he was still terrified by the other man.

"Suon. Get me in contact with him. He is the key to my investigation."

Maybe because of his budding journalistic instinct, Shippou had anticipated Sesshoumaru's request. He plucked a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, and slid it over the flat surface of his desk towards his boss. "That's his cell phone number. I…" He trailed of.

He personally might not have close friends, but Sesshoumaru understood all too well the situation Shippou found himself in. From what he had gathered and observed at the party thrown by the Thunder Brothers, Sesshoumaru had a feeling that Suon was a good friend of Souten, the girl the young intern seemed to be enamored with, and was sure Shippou wanted to stay as far away as possible from Sesshoumaru's investigation into Suon's behavior so as not to alienate Souten.

"You have no need to explain. This Sesshoumaru did not want you involved anyways." Shippou let out a deep sigh of relief upon hearing these words.

The silver haired man took the offered information; he did not care if Shippou did not want to be involved directly. In fact things worked out better for him that way as he had always liked working alone better. He nodded slightly towards the younger man, and walked away towards his desk; he had work to do.

* * *

><p>Kagura Jiyuu was still rooted on the exact spot where Kouga had left her. The reason had nothing to do with her ex-boyfriend, but rather with the man who now held her heart. She was sure most Shikon employees who would walk by her in the hallway would find her behavior strange; especially if they had noticed her arguing with Kouga, but at the moment Kagura did not care. With her keen crimson eyes, she had observed from afar Sesshoumaru's exchange with Shippou. She did not know what they had talked about, and surprisingly she did not care about that either. Ever since she had come to realize her feelings for her co-worker the day before, she could think of nothing else but talk to him so they could make up. She knew that she was strategically located as Sesshoumaru would have no choice but to walk past her to get to his office. He may have tried to avoid her, but at the moment he had no choice but to face her.<p>

Sesshoumaru's steps faltered; he thought about walking past her, but the image of her teary crimson eyes as he left her two night ago popped in his mind, and he found himself stopping in front of the younger woman.

"Sesshoumaru…can we talk?" Kagura held her breath after forming her request. She was not sure how he would respond, but could only hope that he would agree to at least talk to her so they could squash their misunderstanding. His cold eyes did not thaw one bit, so she quickly added. "Please, only for a bit."

When she saw him nod slightly, she could not help but let out a sigh of relief. She turned around, and walked down the corridor, aiming straight for her office. One thing she knew was that he might not want to talk with her, but he at least would too enjoy some privacy.

Once she was safely in her private space, she thought about sitting behind her desk, but quickly pushed away the idea; there was enough lying between them for her to think about adding one more physical barrier.

"This Sesshoumaru is listening…" He crossed his arms over his chest, and stared straight at her. He felt a slight pinch in his heart when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. It hurt him to know he was probably the reason behind her clear lack of sleep, and he wanted to make her feel better. A strand of hair had escaped her carefully crafted bun, and his hand was itching to take a hold of it, and tuck it behind her ear as he usually did.

_'What in the hell am I thinking about?' _He thought angry with himself. It was bad enough that he had agreed to talk to Kagura, but reverting to his usual ways with her was a dangerous territory. He knew a slippery slope when he was faced with it, and the way she was nervously licking her lower lip made him want to kiss her, which of course was not a bright idea considering how things stood.

"I want to start out by saying I'm sorry." Despite his closed off stance, Kagura took a step closer to him. "After thinking about it over the weekend, I've come to realize that I was wrong. I shouldn't have tried to force things. I just thought that if you had had the chance to actually sit down and talk to Inuyasha, the two of you could work things out."

_'Things had started out well too… when Inuyasha and Kagome first came in Sesshoumaru didn't just storm out. He was even cordial albeit in a cold way. It gave me hope that things could improve between them.' _A soft sigh escaped her red lips. _'Sesshoumaru deserves to have at least one close relationship…the only 'friend' he ever mentioned was this Jaken guy he keeps comparing to a toad.' _She thought about her lover's former college roommate who he had not seen in many years. _'I know I have a messed up family situation too, but at least I have Kanna…'_

"Is this all you had to tell me?" He asked uncrossing his arms. On Saturday night she had briefly touched upon the reason behind her stunt, and even if he could follow her reasoning, he could not accept her choices.

"No. Of course not. Look, I know you're angry at me, and you have every reason to be, but in my defense that's what you do when dealing with someone you… care about, you get involved…and whatever I did was prompted by how I feel about you."

He thought about commenting her statement, but she never gave him the chance as she started talking again.

"All I want is for you to forgive me. I miss you, and I just want us to get past this. I want us to be just like before." _If a little groveling is necessary for us to reconcile, then I'm willing to swallow my pride.' _She thought to herself. She may not like the fact of having to plead with him; especially after her bold parting statement on Saturday night when she had sworn not to run after him, but she knew she had been the one who had damaged their relationship, so she needed to atone for that.

"Sesshoumaru, you said once that you cared about me, and went as far as saying that you downright had feelings for me. For this reason alone, don't you think we ought to try to make things work?"

Sesshoumaru's reaction to her words was immediate. His eyes thinned to small golden slits as anger simmered through him. He was enraged that she had dared use his own feelings against him. It was true that he missed her, and wanted to make up with her. Forgiving and forgetting her involvement in Saturday night's debacle would come a long way towards doing that. He was also aware that doing so might not be the great effort Kagura was imagining; especially considering that he wanted to forgive her.

'_She always manages to make me go against my instincts. I cannot believe I agreed to share dinner with _him_ on Saturday evening just because she wanted me to…'_ Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed by his own train of thought as it only emphasized his weakness when Kagura was concerned. _'This nonsense needs to stop. I have to be strong and stay focused on my original goals.'_

"Yes." He admitted. "It is true that this Sesshoumaru has feelings for you." His words were able to finally bring a smile to her lips. Little did she know that her relief would be short lived…

'_However these feelings are no way as strong as the hatred I have for my so-called family... to think that I played host to Inuyasha simply because of Kagura. How could I have forgotten myself so easily because of this woman?' _At the present moment a part of him hated her for making him love her to the point that he would let his feelings weaken him, make him forsake a vow he had made to himself the day he had finally been able to escape his father's house, and most importantly betray his mother's memory.

He thought to himself before continuing aloud. "Did you honestly think that a few words of apology would be able to put everything to rights? That we could simply pretend nothing happened, and revert back to how things were?" He chuckled without humor. "This is not a transgression that can be just put aside. You intentionally got involved in something you have no idea about… Has it not occurred to you that in all those years there might be a reason why I have never tried to approach Inuyasha?…" He briefly broke off overcome with his strong feelings of anger. Before he knew it, words he had not intended to speak were tumbling form his lips. "…Then again how could you understand that every time I see him the only thing I can think about is my mother's car wrapped around a tree."

Kagura felt like her heart just stopped. She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her, and she could find nothing other to do but to close it back once again. She wanted to point out again that Inuyasha was innocent, but as much as she wanted to facilitate a ceasefire between the two brothers, right now Sesshoumaru's feelings and the true anguish she could hear in his voice were the things foremost on her mind. Besides she intended to work on her couple, not make her lover even angrier towards her.

Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagura was shocked by his harsh words, but he could not help the way he felt. As much as he wanted to reconcile with his lover, he was not about to just sweep under the rug her stunt of two nights ago.

"Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way." She had thought that he merely disliked Inuyasha, and saw him as responsible for the dissolution of his parents' marriage, but she had never imagined that seeing his younger half brother could conjure up thoughts of his mother's death to Sesshoumaru's mind. She now saw that his emotions ran deeper than plain anger. She may not understand, and might hate the way he felt, but she also knew that as the way things stood she could not change his mind; especially if he decided to cut himself off emotionally from her.

"No, but if you had asked, you would have understood. Maybe now you will heed my words when I ask you not to get involved."

His statement was met by complete tense silence. At this point Kagura could not find anything else to add to her apology that could make Sesshoumaru change his mind. She was also too stunned by his revelations to manage to put her mind up to rights.

"I have an investigation to lead." When he noticed her opening her mouth to protest, he quickly spoke again. "Do not trouble yourself, I know my way out." Without bothering to offer any kind words, he strode out of her office.

'_I can't believe this conversation actually happened. This is _not _how I had anticipated things to turn out. Sesshoumaru looked so angry and so hurt.' _The woman left behind could not repress the shudder that went through her as she thought back to the cold eyes he had laid on her.

"If you think pushing me away is going to work, well you have another thing coming Sesshoumaru." She did not know how exactly she was going to get him to allow her past his defenses once again, but she intended to do just that. _'After all I already managed to worm my way into his bed and his heart, how hard could it be to get to him again?'_

* * *

><p>Kagura was not the only one shocked by the conversation that had just taken place. On the other side of her door, Sesshoumaru had decided to take a small pause to collect himself. He had never intended to let Kagura know of his deep dark secret about his true feelings towards his brother.<p>

_'That damn witch somehow always manages to get to me.' _He thought angrily. The co-editor had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost noticed too late that he was not the only one standing in the corridor.

"Oh sorry…I didn't notice you were here too…you know us pregnant women tend to get lost in our thoughts, and are quite forgetful." Ayame forced out with nervous laughter. Before Sesshoumaru could even offer a response, she had slipped away and walked towards her own working station. Not that the older man cared one bit, he had more pressing matters on his mind.

_'Instead of thinking about Kagura and her effect of me, I should be working.'_

He fished out both his cell phone and the folded piece of paper Shippou had given him, and quickly dialed the phone number.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru Tashio had not expected things to be this easy. All he had done was to tell Suon that he wished to buy some Miko Powder, and the young man had readily and more than eagerly agreed to meet him in front of a dive bar not too far from the Edo campus. The journalist looked down at his watch, and at exactly noon, Suon strolled towards the entrance of the bar where Sesshoumaru was waiting for him.<p>

"I had to leave class early, but I made it right on time!" The college student's broad smile disappeared when he saw the older man. "Oh hell!"

Before Suon had the chance to run away, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and slammed his back against the rust colored brick wall.

"Are you a cop? Is that why you've been following me?" Suon whimpered, fear clear in his voice.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on the squirming younger man. He was not usually a violent man, but he was in sore need to relieve some of the frustration he had bottled up during the past few days.

"I am a journalist, not a police officer."

"Then why are you stalking me?" Suon tried hard to break the strong hold of the bigger man.

"Stop trying to get away, and I will unhand you." As soon as Sesshoumaru spoke the words, all the fight went out of Suon. He had never been a fighter, and had no intention of trying to resist a taller and stronger man; after all her had never been a fool.

"Okay fine, I'll listen to you." Suon said, but then as something else occurred to him, he quickly added. "You know you don't have to choke me; I'll give you a good price on the Miko Powder." _'Why was I so scared of that guy? He probably heard about the magic blue powder and wanted some for his own. That would explain why he was at the party on Saturday, and why he called me up today.' _All of a sudden the young man felt much more relaxed. He had after all in the past few weeks gotten used to being manhandled by some over eager clients.

"As if this Sesshoumaru would be interested in this disgusting drug for my personal use..." he snarled. He had seen firsthand the effects of the Miko Powder on Suon's two customers on Saturday evening, and as much as he wished he could forget about Kagura, and clear his mind from her, he would never resort to being reduced to a skinny quivering shell of himself. "I told you I was a journalist. I am investigating on the origins of this drug, and you will help me identify who is the head of operations."

Suon looked straight into the cold golden eyes of the man who was choking him. He knew that he could try to break the hold on his neck, or attempt to lie himself out of the situation; which was his first instinct, but was also more than aware that Sesshoumaru had no intentions of letting him go.

_'Maybe I could toy with his heart strings enough for him to reduce the strength of his chokehold, then I can make my getaway.' _The young man was trying hard to come up with a plan of escape.

"You know, I'm not one of these rich kids. My parents are dirt poor, and I got into Edo through a scholarship… I just needed a quick way to make some cash to help out my parents. I'm not a hard criminal like you might think…"

Sesshoumaru had himself struggled financially after cutting ties with his father. It was only thanks to the little money his mother had left behind that he had been able to afford tuition at Edo. For his living expenses he had relied on part time jobs and sharing his apartment.

"Do you think you are the only college student who has ever encountered financial difficulties? Has the idea of getting an honest job not occurred to you?" Sesshoumaru was not sure why exactly he was talking to the young drug dealer, but before he could help himself, he was questioning the other man and his motives.

"I know that…but there was no harm done. It's not like I killed anyone." Even to his own ears Suon's protests sounded meek.

Sesshoumaru smacked the younger man's head back against the wall. "People _were_ hurt. Manten almost died." He was annoyed at seeing how lightly Suon was taking the whole situation, and had to restrain himself from planting his fist in the middle of the dark haired man's face.

"Ouch! That hurt, did you really have to do that?" Suon's answer was met with a sharp glare. "What? I didn't sell anything to Manten, and I try to keep my clients in check. You may not believe me, but I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I just needed some quick cash, and she assured me no one would ever get harmed or get in trouble."

The older man could tell Suon's resolve was wavering. After all not only had he not dared profess his innocence, but more importantly he had finally referred to the woman who had gotten him involved in the drug trade.

_'Suon just needs a little push, and he will tell me whatever I wish to hear.'_

Since brawn had not seemed to work, Sesshoumaru decided to use a different technique. He suddenly let go of Suon, and the young man unexpectedly found himself slipping down against the wall. He rubbed his sore neck furiously, and did not even attempt to sit up from his slumped position; something told him that even if Sesshoumaru had released him, the journalist had no intention of letting him go.

"Suon, I have every intention of breaking this story, and revealing every aspect of the Miko Powder production and trade. If you help me in my investigation, I can help you in turn. I do have a few friends at the police department, and if you help me out, I can guarantee you it will work in your favor in the long run."

"The police?" Suon whimpered. He knew what he had done was illegal, but he had never expected for the authorities to be involved.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. He knew he had finally managed to get to the cowardly youth. "If you agree to help, I am sure they will be lenient, and you will end up with a shorter prison sentence…unless you prove to be the ringleader."

"Prison?" This time around the terrified young man felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Please you've got to help me…you've got to tell them I'm not in charge…please… I can't go to jail! She's the one who planned everything, I had nothing to do with it."

"Who is _she_?" Sesshoumaru leaned forward, hoping to intimidate the younger man further.

"I…if I tell you, I'll lose everything. She'll make sure I lose my scholarship and I won't ever be able to graduate college."

"I can assure you that your scholarship will not be much use to you when you rot in jail for the rest of your life." Sesshoumaru had noticed that fear seemed to be a good motivator to Suon, and intended to make full use of it from now on.

"Oh God!" Suon raised a shaky hand to his red blotchy face, and wiped some snot from his runny nose. "You can't let me go to jail…I'll never survive there."

"Then talk!" Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled in disgust as he looked down at the pitiful state of the younger man.

"She's the one who manufactures the drug in her own lab. She then gives the little packages to me and the other guys to sell to our various clients, and we give her a cut of our sales."

"Who is _she_?"

This time around it did not take Suon long to give the journalist the information he needed. "You saw her at the party…she was the dark haired girl with the short skirt…she's a member of the Associated Student."

To his own surprise, Sesshoumaru felt his heart clench. He had not expected things to turn out this way. He had a feeling he knew who Suon was talking about, and he also knew he was not going to like the way things were going to progress from now on. At this point the irony of the situation had not been lost on him, and only one thought rung through his mind. _'When will I ever be able to finally sever ties with Inuyasha and his infernal girlfriend?'_

* * *

><p>As much as she had tried, Kagura Jiyuu had not been able to get Sesshoumaru's words out of her mind. She hated the fact that they had not made any progress, and hated even more the way he felt about his brother. While she recognized she could work on number one, she was unsure how to proceed when it came to number two. She was sitting behind her desk, the latest circulation numbers of Shikon Magazine in front of her, but she was too preoccupied by her thoughts to even look at them.<p>

Her troubled thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She was sure that her father had come to bug her again, but as much as she did not want to talk to Naraku, she found herself inviting him in; he was her boss after all.

"Come in!"

To Kagura's surprise, it was not Naraku but none other than Kagome whose head popped inside the door's opening.

"Hi! I hope I'm not interrupting you. Shippou said it would be okay for me to come in." The college student walked in, and wasted no time diving right into why she had come in for an impromptu visit. "I know we're not friends, but I was worried about you. I just hate how things ended up on Saturday night, and I just wanted to see how you were doing…" She had said everything in one breath, hoping to get her message across as quickly as possible in case Kagura decided to rightfully throw her out of her office space.

"I am doing fine, and you don't need to worry about me…" Kagura started, but before she could finish, she was interrupted by the ever empathetic Kagome.

"You don't have to hide you true feelings. The other night completely backfired on us, and I just feel terrible that it affected your relationship with Sesshoumaru. He shouldn't have blamed you for what happened, I am the one who pushed for this family reunion…Sesshoumaru shouldn't have gone off on you." Kagome had spent the better part of Saturday night and Sunday feeling guilty about how things had turned, and no matter how many times Inuyasha had told her to leave things well alone, she knew she would never be able to do so.

"You know, I thought about it, and maybe if we hadn't just surprised Sesshoumaru with the dinner he might have been more okay with it. I mean we kind of sprung things on him when he least expected it. Next time we could just work on him a bit, and get him and Inuyasha ready before we actually make them face each other." Even if she had not been invited to do so, Kagome sat down on one of the chairs facing Kagura's desk.

"Kagome, there won't be a next time."

"I know Saturday evening was upsetting, but if we actually hadn't caught him unawares, maybe things would have gone on better…"

"Kagome, it wasn't the surprise dinner that set him off. I'm sorry, but Sesshoumaru will never make up with Inuyasha…" Kagura thought back to his earlier revelations. "It's complicated, and not easy to explain, but let's just say that he was more affected by what happened to his mother than I had anticipated."

"What does his mother have to do with it?" The confused younger woman asked.

"She passed away in strange circumstances when he was young, and he can't disassociate that with his brother." Kagura reluctantly admitted. She did not want to say too much about Sesshoumaru's demons. "Look you're a sweet girl, and Inuyasha seems like a nice guy too, but right now this whole family reunion is not going to work. Sesshoumaru just isn't ready for that. I'm sorry, but I have work to do now…"

_'Strange circumstances? Does Kagura mean murder or suicide?' _Kagome suddenly felt sick and horrified. _'How could Inuyasha have anything to do with it?'_

The Shikon Magazine co-editor purposely took a hold of one of the stats sheet Shippou had hand delivered to her over two hours ago. She had not had a chance to look at them yet, but now they proved to be the perfect excuse to dismiss Kagome. The sincerity in the younger woman's dark eyes, and the clear eagerness to attempt to make things work between the two brothers she displayed were heart wrenching.

_'I'm sorry Kagome. As much as I would love for Sesshoumaru to get along with his brother, right now what I have to work on is getting him to forgive me so we can be together again…maybe later…'_

"Yes of course, I understand. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Kagome stood up then backed away from the desk. "I guess I'll see you around." With an awkward wave, she left the room, and carefully closed the door behind her.

Kagura frowned at the other woman's easy retreat, but decided not to dwell on it too much; she had enough to contend with her relationship with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome Higurashi knew she should do as her boyfriend as asked, and leave things alone. After all her interfering had had some devastating consequences already, but as much as she wished she could, she knew she would not be able to give up. She had after all always been an optimistic meddler who was sure she could make things work.

The young woman dashed out of the offices of Shikon Magazine, only sparing one quick nod to Shippou. As soon as she found herself out of the building, she fished her phone out of her purse. She had the feeling that she was being kept in the dark, and she wanted to find out what exactly had happened between Sesshoumaru's parents and what had befallen the late Mrs. Tashio. Since Inuyasha did not want to tell her anything, and considering that Kagura, her latest ally, had suddenly abandoned her, she found herself with only one option. She knew it was time for her to face the man she had admired and seen as a father figure for so long: Touga Tashio.

Using her speed dial option, she dialed a number she knew all too well.

"Hi Kagome what a surprise." A deep friendly voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Hi Touga, could I see you…right now?"

"What's wrong, did something happen?" His voice took on a worried tone. He heard her let out a deep sigh, and took a quick decision. "I had a lunch meeting, but it was cancelled, so if you'd like, you can meet me at the office for a quick meal." The lie rolled off his tongue easily. He cared for the young woman as if she was his own daughter, and considering that she rarely asked for help, he knew something serious was happening, and no business meeting could keep him away from fixing an issue for her.

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Kagome said already on her way to her car.

"Great, see you then."

**To be continued…**

A/N: Okay, so I lied, I didn't quite reveal who exactly is the lady in charge of the Miko Powder drug ring, but I am pretty sure you can guess who it is :p I'll try my best not to make you wait another month before the next update. The chapter will have more new characters appear, and will be named **Exclusive**.


	15. Exclusive

_**Part 15: Exclusive**_

A/N: A faster update yay for me! We'll have a major new character be introduced in this one, and I'm sure you can guess who it will be. We'll also _finally _know who is the mastermind behind the Miko Powder. Happy reading!

I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story, put it on their favorite/alert list and also my great reviewers:

**Little25victor **

**Kittycatcher **(I do feel bad for emotionally torturing both Sesshoumaru and Kagura so badly, but it does creates such good drama! Hum I wonder if you do not overestimate Sesshoumaru's powers of deductions… then again he is a talented journalist, so who knows.)

**Sami199**

**Lemonz V**

**EatEmUp**

**Remey2**

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_I…if I tell you, I'll lose everything. She'll make sure I lose my scholarship and I won't ever be able to graduate college."_

_ "I can assure you that your scholarship will not be much use to you when you rot in jail for the rest of your life." Sesshoumaru had noticed that fear seemed to be a good motivator to Suon, and intended to make full use of it from now on._

_ "Oh God!" Suon raised a shaky hand to his red blotchy face, and wiped some snot from his runny nose. "You can't let me go to jail…I'll never survive there."_

_ "Then talk!" Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled in disgust as he looked down at the pitiful state of the younger man._

"_She's the one who manufactures the drug in her own lab. She then gives the little packages to me and the other guys to sell to our various clients, and we give her a cut of our sales."_

_ "Who is she?"_

_This time around it did not take Suon long to give the journalist the information he needed. "You saw her at the party…she was the dark haired girl with the short skirt…she's a member of the Associated Student."_

_To his own surprise, Sesshoumaru felt his heart clench. He had not expected things to turn out this way. He had a feeling he knew who Suon was talking about, and he also knew he was not going to like the way things were going to progress from now on. At this point the irony of the situation had not been lost on him, and only one thought rung through his mind. 'When will I ever be able to finally sever ties with Inuyasha and his infernal girlfriend?'_

"Are you speaking about that girl who was next to Kagome?" He asked referring to the beautiful woman with an eerie resemblance to his half brother's girlfriend. There was a cold calculating look in her dark eyes that made him suspect there was something she was hiding from everyone.

_'Although that doesn't necessarily make her a drug dealer.'_

Sesshoumaru's question stopped Suon's babbling. "What? Of course not. As if Kikyou the ice queen would ever get involved in something like this."

The younger man gulped loudly when his impertinent retort was met with a sharp glare. Sesshoumaru might have physically let him go, but something told Suon that if he did not navigate the situation more carefully, he might find himself with a fist planted in his face, and a few missing teeth; if not worst. Something else occurred to him, and he could not help but display a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Then again it's true that _she_ also spent some time next to Kagome and Inuyasha during the party... Maybe you were actually referring to her, which would make your assumption correct..." Suon could see the annoyance in the other man's eyes, and wasted no time finally explaining himself. "…what I'm trying to say is that the girl who makes the Miko Powder is called Abi Satoshi. She is Kagome's vice president in the student association, and her mother is on the board of directors of the university."

_'That explains how she was able to distribute the drug throughout campus without getting troubled by the school authorities…I wonder if her mother is in on it.' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He then and there realized that his article would take on a more political focus. Having students set up a drug operation on the Edo campus would be disastrous to the directors, trustees and other board members, but the fact that the one person at the helm of the enterprise was an associated student member and the daughter of one of their peers was simply unthinkable. He was aware that if he disclosed all the information he had uncovered, he would shake the very foundations of the power-that-be at the school; the journalist inside of him could not wait to see his words printed in his magazine. _'With this story our circulation will grow, and we will leave Sengoku Today! behind in the dust. This should even be an all out special edition. Kagura will be so happy.' _He could not help but groan when he saw how his thoughts were directed towards his lover... once again. He quickly tried to change the topic.

"You said Abi manufactures the drug herself. How?"

This time around, it did not take the younger man much more encouragement to talk. "She's a genius when it comes to sciences. Had it not been for Abi I never would have passed chemistry…"

Sesshoumaru did not care one bit about Suon's educational background and studies, and wasted no time letting him know. "Get to the point." He ordered, and the dark haired man once again complied quickly.

Yeah…sorry. I don't know exactly what she puts in that freaking blue powder. She did tell me that bird blood was a key ingredient, but I'm not sure if she was messing with me or not." Suon allowed himself a chuckle, which died a quick death when Sesshoumaru sent the young man another sharp glare. "I do know that she has her lab in her mother's basement. Her old woman is a stickler for rules and good behavior, but is too busy with her own life to think about checking in on her daughter."

"Get to the point." Sesshoumaru pressed on even if he was interested in finding out how Mrs. Satoshi could not have realized her daughter was a drug manufacturer, and used her house as a base of operations.

With a disgusted frown Suon wiped the remnants of his earlier tears off of his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt before answering. "I told you all I know. It's not like I am Abi's confident or whatever. Whenever she's ready, she just summons me and the other guys to her house, and hands us bags of the Miko Powder. At the end of each week we have to check in with her, and give her a report, and most importantly her share of our winnings. That's it; I promise."

"Good I want all of this information, and the name of the 'other guys' written down." Sesshoumaru took out a notepad and pen out of his pockets. Unlike Kagura, he favored the use of these old fashioned mediums and his excellent memory when it came to making interviews, and did not carry a tape recorder. He threw the two items on Suon's lap, and gave him his last directives "Don't forget to sign your confession."

"Are you sure this will get me off the hook with the cops?"

"I will do my best, but this Sesshoumaru cannot make miracles happen." He replied, truly disgusted at seeing the younger man trying to get out of paying for his misdeeds.

"But…I can't go to jail…"

"Write and sign." Sesshoumaru cut him off. When he noticed that the younger man's hand was shaking badly, he quickly added in the hopes of reassuring him enough to completely cooperate. "Work with me, and I will see what I can do with my contacts with the police department."

Suon did not hesitate for one more minute. He had gone too far to back down, and had no choice but to put all his trust in Sesshoumaru. He removed the cap on the ball pen, opened the notepad to a blank page, and started jotting down everything he had just told the journalist.

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi had known the Takahashi family for as long as she could remember. After losing both of his parents, her father had decided to move his wife and two young children back to Edo, and take over his family's ancestral shrine. Because the mansion of the very wealthy Touga and Izayoi Tashio and the centuries old Higurashi shrine both encompassed large secluded grounds, the two families became each other's only close neighbors. Taking over the responsibilities of the shrine was busy work, and Keiko and Ryu Higurashi did not have much time to socialize and go out about the town to meet new people and make friends. With the benefit of proximity, their friendly next door neighbors, the Tashios, had therefore become their closest friends.<p>

This friendship had not trickled down to their children easily. When Kagome and Inuyasha had first met, it was hate at first sight. Since they were the same age, the two of them had done their entire schooling together, and over time dislike had turned into a deep friendship, and eventually even love. Inuyasha was not the only Tashio man with whom Kagome shared a strong bond. When her father passed away a few weeks after she had turned ten, Touga Tashio had stepped up to be there for Kagome, her younger brother Souta and her mother Keiko. She had always seen Touga as a father figure, and she knew that if she wanted to get some answers about the deep dark secrets of the Tashio family, she could go to him.

She was sure that he was the one person she could talk to about Sesshoumaru. As long as she had known the Tashio family, Kagome had only heard about the long lost elder son on very few occasions. The family only spoke about him in hushed tones, and she had always had the suspicion that there was a big scandal linked to the absence of the older Tashio son.

_'I never could have imagined there was a link to his mother's death though…' _Kagome thought to herself as she rode the elevator up to Touga's office. She did not know what exactly her boyfriend's father did for a living, but was sure it had to be something very important as he worked on the top floor of a sleek downtown skyscraper, and was a very wealthy man.

When she stepped into the hallway leading to Touga's office, she turned her thoughts away from the Tashio family.

"Hello dear. He's expecting you, so go right in." Hana, Touga's secretary for the past thirty years, greeted Kagome warmly. She had been a friend, confident and even at some point lover to Touga ever since she had started working for him, and knew everything about the skeletons in the family's closet. Her employer had not told her why he had her cancel all his appointments for the afternoon in favor of meeting with Kagome, but if there was one thing Hana knew was that she was paid and appreciated for her discretion. She therefore had no intention of asking any questions. If Touga wanted to let her know what was happening, she would wait for him to talk to her.

The younger woman waved and smiled warmly in return, and stepped right up to the massive oak doors opening up to Touga's office. Even if Hana has assured her she could go in, Kagome still felt the need to knock on the door.

"Enter!" The muffled voice of her father figure invited her.

Kagome did as told, and even if she was troubled by Kagura's earlier reluctant admission, she could not help but smile at seeing Touga. The man who would soon turn 60 years old was still as good-looking as ever. She always liked to think that her Inuyasha would look as handsome and dignified as his father when he grew older; one of her dreams was to be able to see her love grow old by her side.

"Hi Touga." She forced herself to focus on the issues at hand instead of thinking about her future with Inuyasha.

"A hello to you too. It's always a pleasure to see you my dear…although let me start out by saying that please forgive Inuyasha for whatever he did. He loves you, but doesn't always know how to express himself properly." Touga was sure that his son's big mouth was at the heart of the reason Kagome had decided to come see him. He had seen Kagome and Inuyasha grow side by side, and it had always been his fondest wish to see them united. During the years his son had dated Kikyou, who he believed shared an eerie resemblance to Kagome, his heart had hated to see the latter suffer from Inuyasha's neglect.

_ 'Everything is now finally as it should be. Kagome and Inuyasha are finally together, and I will do all that I can to make sure they stay that way.' _The older man rounded his desk to sit on one of the two armchairs which faced his massive desk. With a small hand gesture he invited the young woman to come sit next to him, and a benevolent smile spread on his lips when she accepted his invitation.

Touga had always known that Inuyasha and Kagome were meant for each other, the same way in which he and Izayoi belonged together. Both he and his wife were very fond of the two Higurashi children; especially Kagome, who they saw as the daughter they never had. Izayoi had suffered serious complications when her son was born, and was told by doctors she would never be able to have another child. The two Tashios might have been pained by this news, but over the years their two fatherless neighbors became an easy extension of their family, so they never felt a lack for not having given birth to the large brood they had dreamed of. Even if Kagome had helped temper Inuyasha's ways, as his parents had always hoped she would, the young man still had a tendency to act like a spoiled child. His son's rash ways, he was sure would one day land him in trouble when it came to his girlfriend.

_'Good thing I will be here to help them pick up the pieces…' _Touga thought to himself.

"Well, you can be reassured. Everything's fine between me and Inuyasha; never better actually..."

Her chocolate colored orbs did not miss the sigh of relief which escaped Touga's lips. She was surprised by his reaction, and made a mental note to ask him about it later on, but for now she had a more important issue to deal with.

"Well then if my son isn't the reason for your visit, then what is?" Touga asked.

"Well not exactly…you're son is concerned. At least one of them is." Kagome suddenly felt uncomfortable as she wasn't sure how to approach the situation. "I've come to talk to you about…Sesshoumaru."

As soon as she spoke his name, all the color drained from Touga's face. It was the first time in a long time that someone had dared speak this name to his face.

"What about him…did Inuyasha…" The older man started, but was not able to finish; the thought of his youngest son suddenly becoming curious, and deciding to ask questions about his older brother had always tormented him, and been at the root of many sleepless nights.

"We've met him…I don't know if you're aware, but he's a journalist, and he was doing a story on campus… Not that this is why I'm here. The thing is that Sesshoumaru's girlfriend and I have been trying to smooth things over between them. We were pretty close to engineering a reconciliation between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, but things came to a halt."

"Girlfriend." Touga echoed. As far as he knew, his son did not have a significant other. Before he could push it down, a feeling of longing came over him. He truly wished he was still a part of his oldest son's life. Then as he forced his mind out of his regrets, he focused his attention to something else Kagome had said. "_Reconciliation_?"

She was surprised by the shock she could see written all over his face as she had anticipated he would be glad to see his two sons finally getting along, but did not let it put her down. "Yes. We actually had dinner together last Saturday night…the evening started well, but Sesshoumaru ended up storming out. I feel like he truly wants to make up with his family, but is letting something from his past hold him back. From what Kagura, that's his girlfriend, told me, he somehow blames Inuyasha for what happened to his mother…I was hoping you could help me get to the bottom of this." She was not about to let him know that she had been told to drop the matter as she didn't want to put ideas in his head.

Touga Tashio's mind was racing. He stood up, and started pacing his office; he was in sore need of some sort of distraction.

"Kagome, you've really taken me unawares. This is the last thing I had expected to come up in our conversation today." Touga let out a deep sigh. He had tried very hard to shield his loved ones from his ugly past; especially his 'children'. Inuyasha had of course heard part of the tale, but not clear details. As much as his parents would have wanted not to let him know about their past, they had had to come clean on Touga's infidelity, and hasty marriage to Izayoi when a young Inuyasha had managed to count back to the exact time when he had been conceived. It did not take a genius to figure out that his conception had been made when his father was married to another woman. Even if Inuyasha had never shown signs that this had bothered him, both Touga and Izayoi worried.

"I'm sorry, but I figured it would be best to come to you directly."

Touga stopped his pacing, and bore his golden eyes straight in the ones of the younger woman.

_'What good is it to keep hiding things? I should just come clean and admit my shame.' _He thought sadly as he took back his seat. He turned towards Kagome, and took a hold of her hands. "Kagome, you know I care for you as I would a daughter, correct?"

"Yes, I know." She agreed easily enough even if her heart started hammering in her chest. The look of despair in the usually kind and warm golden eyes of Touga scared her, and almost made her regret her decision to confront him.

"What I am about to reveal to you will surely change the way you perceive me, but please do not be too harsh on your judgment of my actions. I was young, stupid and very much in love."

"Touga I…" She started to form a protest, but he interrupted her.

"Please don't interrupt me otherwise I feel like I will never be able to tell my story." His words had the desired effect and Kagome quickly shut her mouth.

He took a deep breath, and started talking, taking as few breaks as possible. "I married young. I was barely out of college when my father sprang the responsibilities of the company on me. Unlike me, my father married late, and had me when he was already well into his fifties. By the time I came of age, he was a sickly old man, who wanted to see his son ascend to the 'throne' before he passed away. I don't know if he was afraid that I would follow into his footsteps and marry later in life, but another thing he wanted was to see me settled in a nice domestic life. I was in my mid twenties when he presented me with a gift: a beautiful bride." Touga briefly interrupted himself to let out a small humorless chuckle. "Ayaka was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and at my young age, stupid fool that I was, I believed that it was the only thing that mattered. Therefore when my father told me he had arranged with her family for us to be united, I did not even think about refusing. Soon enough we were married."

Kagome might not have ever heard of Ayaka, but she was willing to bet she was Sesshoumaru's mother. When Touga took a break, she thought about pressing him along, but decided against it; the old man looked so lost in his own thoughts, and the look of hurt in his eyes pained her in turn.

"She may have been beautiful, but Ayaka was cold. Very cold. Our marriage was not a meeting of minds or spirits. We had nothing in common, and could barely sustain a conversation… Our bedroom was the only place where we could meet and even then..." Touga took a brief pause, allowing himself to think back about the lack of passion in his first marriage bed. "Thankfully for both of us, she became pregnant only a few months into our union. However as soon as she had Sesshoumaru, she made it very clear to me that now that she had fulfilled her duty of providing me with an heir, she had no interest in being a true wife to me anymore. She focused on our son, and her social life while I lost myself in my own occupations. After the loss of both of my parents, I buried myself in work, and fought hard to make our group number one in the country." He was not about to go into details about the many meaningless affairs he had had after his wife had kicked him out of their bed. Touga never liked dwelling on that dark decade of his life, and decided to focus on something more positive; the best thing to have ever happened to him: Izayoi.

"About twelve years into our senseless marriage, I met Izayoi. She worked for a company we had purchased, and the second we laid eyes on each other we fell in love. I am not proud of what we did, but we did have an affair while I was married to Ayaka. I decided to make things more official… let's say for lack of a better word when I found out Izayoi was going to have my child." He briefly thought back to the day she had announced him her news, and how tears of both joy and despair had streamed down their faces. They both knew what they were doing was wrong, but as much as they had tried staying as far away from each other as they could, they had never been able to; they had therefore decided to just embrace their sin.

"How…how did Ayaka pass away?"

Kagome's question put a stop to his fond recollection. "After I announced to her that I was leaving her, Ayaka announced to me she had been diagnosed with breast cancer. I felt like a real bastard… I was torn between these two women who needed me, and in the end a choice had to be made…" He let out a sigh before telling the end of his story. "Not long after our divorce was finalized, Ayaka was killed in a car accident. Izayoi and I had wasted no time getting married, and at that time Inuyasha was just a few weeks old."

The young woman felt bile rise in her throat. She had guessed that adultery might have been involved somewhere in the story, but she could have never anticipated something like this. As much as she hated Touga's actions, she could not help but feel sorry for the old man. She had grown up seeing how much he and Izayoi loved and needed one another, and was convinced that making this choice might have been torture to him.

"Touga, I am so sorry my questions made you go through this all over again." Kagome apologized. _'Inuyasha and Kagura were right, I should have left things along.' _She thought sadly.

"No no. This was necessary. One must always face one's shortcomings and past as dark as it may be." He forced a smile to crack his lips.

"Yes…I guess." She agreed. Even if she had just thought about leaving things alone, she could not help but ask. "I don't understand why Sesshoumaru blames Inuyasha."

"Neither do I… I am the only one to blame. Not my Inuyasha, that is for sure." Touga mused aloud. _'Maybe it is time I finally remind Sesshoumaru of that.' _

Kagome let out a deep sigh. "I am so sorry for wasting your time, and poking around in something I shouldn't have."

The old man wondered if his revelations had somehow tainted the way in which Kagome saw him. He was personally ashamed of what he had done, and liked to think that if he had been as old and wise as he was now, he would have done things so differently.

"I'm supposed to go to the movies with Inuyasha, so I should head out now." The defeated young woman said. She took to her feet, and soon enough Touga did the same.

"Kagome I…" He started but was unable to finish.

She smiled brightly at him, and in an unexpected move launched herself in his arms to give him a long hug. It may have taken him a few seconds, but once he got over his shock, he quickly responded to her embrace. She may have been shocked by what she had just found out, and disappointed by what Touga might have done in the past, but she knew he was human, and had made mistakes he should not be punished for forever.

_'Besides he is still the same man who has been like a father to me for most of my life.' _She thought to herself before adding aloud. "I can't wait for dinner on Friday. Mom said she'll bake her coconut cake…oh and please don't let Inuyasha talk Izayoi into making fried ramen…again." She referred to the family dinner they had planned to host at the Tashio mansion. Her mother and younger brother along with Inuyasha, Touga and Izayoi had had a tradition of sharing dinners at least one a month, and the revelations her father figure had just made to her were not going to change that in any way.

"I'll try, but I don't make any promises." Touga chuckled at hearing her words. Everyone knew that as the dinner approached Inuyasha would lobby his mother to make his favorite dish, and no matter how many people complained, Izayoi would in the end give in to her only son's wish.

She returned his smile, and after one last wave walked away from his office. _'I guess this was a painful waste of time after all. Maybe everyone was right, and for once in my life I should leave things as they stand; even if it breaks my heart.' _For the first time in her life the ever determined Kagome was completely clueless about what she should do next, and how she should proceed. Even if she was not one to give up when set upon a task, she felt truly defeated. _'For now I'll take a step back, and regroup before thinking about what to do next.'_

Little did Kagome know that she had engineered a chain of events, which would have consequences, she, or none of the people involved could have ever anticipated.

Touga's sharp golden eyes watched Kagome disappear behind the thick door of his office. As much as he was uncomfortable with the idea, over the years the thought had crossed his mind that Inuyasha might one day try to reconnect with his long lost half sibling. Touga had not spoken with his eldest child in almost twenty years, and was therefore unsure on how Sesshoumaru's thought process functioned. He had anticipated that he would not welcome Inuyasha with opened arms, but he never could have imagined he would hold him responsible for the death of his mother.

_'Maybe it is not too late to right some of my wrongs.'_ The old man mused as he headed for the alcove hidden behind the large painting which adorned the back wall of his office. He pushed away the picture, and quickly punched in his secret combination. No one, not even Hana his closest and most trusted collaborator knew the contents of his secret office safe. He only kept items he would not want anyone, and especially not Izayoi to come upon. As soon as the safe opened, he picked up the thick envelope at the bottom of the pile, and after retrieving what he was looking for, carefully closed his secret spot, and placed the painting back as perfectly as it was before. Only someone who had previous knowledge of the hidden safe could have guessed what was behind the large landscape painting.

For the past 16 years Touga Tashio had a private investigation company follow any major movements in the life of his wayward son.

_'Even though it seems it might be time to change firms.' _He reflected on the fact that his inspectors had not informed him that his always lonesome son had finally settled down with a woman. _'Kagura, Kagome said her name was…' _ Touga was glad that Sesshoumaru finally had someone to share his life with. A grin spread on his lips when he thought that he might become a grandfather after all. _'Even if I might never be able to hold my grandchild.' _He dispelled his negative thoughts, and decided to focus on something he could actually do something about.

"Maybe the time has come to re-introduce myself to Sesshoumaru."

* * *

><p>Kagura Jiyuu let out a sigh of pure satisfaction as she finally sent out the email she knew Naraku had been waiting for. She had had to force herself to banish her distracting thoughts about Sesshoumaru out of her head, but finally managed to finish her task. She closed the advertising report document she had just sent over to her boss, and finally took the time to think about the sticky situation she was in. Ever since Kagome had left her office, she had poured herself into the task Naraku had given her, and it was only now that she allowed herself to think about Sesshoumaru.<p>

"This is exactly why I didn't want to fall in love." She complained to no one in particular. "I never should have gotten involved with Sesshoumaru; it was bound to end badly…I should have thought about the situation more carefully before jumping into it head first." She may regret how things had come about, but she knew this was exactly the kind of woman she was. When an idea stuck in her head, she would go after it in the bullheaded way which had made her a great journalist. A perfect example of that was how when the ink on her university diploma had barely dried before she had decided to move away to a city she had never stepped foot in only to find out about the father she had never heard about.

'_Then again the situation could have been worse; Naraku could have found out about our relationship. Knowing that bastard he probably would have fired me for leading his star editor astray.' _She tried cheering herself up. _'I just hope that bastard of Kouga will keep his word and keep his mouth shut…Who am I kidding? I'm more worried about Sesshoumaru not forgiving me.'_

Someone throwing opened the door to her office thrust her out of her thoughts. For a brief second she hoped it would be Sesshoumaru, but was soon disappointed to see two crimson eyes belonging to a face surrounded with long dark locks, all too resembling her own features, appear in the opening.

"Finally got your report on my email. I'll take a look at it tomorrow." Her father simply announced as he invited himself in.

Kagura gritted her teeth to prevent herself from voicing her anger. She had worked relentlessly through the afternoon on the extremely important report Naraku had asked her to produce, so hearing him say he was in no hurry to read it now that it was completed annoyed her to no end.

"Did you come all the way here just to tell me that?" She asked, not even bothering to mask her annoyance.

Naraku sat on one of the chairs facing Kagura's desk, and made himself comfortable by crossing his legs. "Have you seen Sesshoumaru? He's been making himself scarce around here on account of that so called article he's working on about that drug."

"How would I know where he is? I'm not his boss, you are."

Naraku's mocking smile slid off his lips upon hearing her retort. If there was one thing he hated it was to be demeaned and mocked; especially by his oldest daughter. However the one thing he hated most of all was to let Kagura know just how much she was able to get under his skin. _'Just like her bitch of a mother used to do all the time.'_ His first marriage was not something he cared to think about, so he wasted no time moving on to something else.

"You are still co-editor of this magazine, and unless you wish to be relieved of your functions, you will do your duty; including keeping tabs on all the damn journalists on my payroll!" The crimson eyes of the woman sitting across from him thinned in pure anger, but she did not speak a word back to him. The smile was back on his face; he loved putting her back in her place.

"Since our dear friend Sesshoumaru does not seem in the mood to grace us with his presence, I guess you can take care of this." He threw on her desk the folder he had been carrying with him. His unexpected gesture startled Kagura, and irritated her as well as it messed up the organization she had painstakingly put together on her work area. Ever since she had started sleeping with Sesshoumaru, she had become much less messy both at work and in her condo, and hated seeing her efforts go to waste because of her father's careless actions.

After sending Naraku a sharp glare, she pushed away the folder he had thrown her way, and slowly picked up the papers scattered all over her desk. She worked as slowly as possible as she knew it would annoy her boss. Only once she had set everything to right did she take the folder and open it. It contained a couple pictures of a passably handsome young man with a smug smile on his lips along with a few words about the man.

"What's this?" She asked as she kept browsing through the documents.

"A friend of mine wants us to publish a portrait of his son. He's trying to launch his political career…"

"Since when do we do this kind of on-demand crap?" She interrupted Naraku. To emphasize her point, she closed the folder, and threw it back over her desk towards Naraku.

"Since a leading member of the prime minister's cabinet asked for a favor." He retorted. "My dear daughter, you should know that you don't get to my position in life without taking advantage of chances such as these. Having such a powerful man in my debt is an opportunity I simply can't pass up."

Even if he was not saying it outright, she knew exactly what was said behind his words: if she one day hoped to become his successor, she would have to start playing these kinds of games. _'Is that why he wanted to give the assignment to Sesshoumaru? Because he truly sees him as the one who will take over Shikon Magazine, and wants him involved in his political crap?'_

She did her best to mask her true feelings, and forced a smile on her lips. "Just a portrait piece? None of that political endorsing that Sengoku is so fond of?"

"Yes, of course. Unlike our competitors, I do not want my magazine to dabble in politics too much. It would not do to alienate some of our readers."

"Okay then. I'll take care of it." Even as she spoke the words, she hoped she would not come to regret them.

Even if Naraku had initially hoped to put Sesshoumaru at the helm of this little project, but decided that the present state of affairs was not too bad either. He may not always understand his daughter or her choices, nor did her care to be able to decipher her inner workings, but one thing Naraku knew for sure was that Kagura was a damn good journalist. Her being female, and an attractive one, might also be another advantage. _'If he ends up liking her then I am sure I can expect a much more generous contribution from him and his father.' _"I will have him contact you when he's ready for this interview."

"Sure." Kagura whispered, not at all reassured by the eager grin on her father's thin lips.

"That's my little girl." His parting words of praise made her skin crawl, and at that present moment she really hated herself for giving in this easily.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was sitting at his kitchen table, pouring over the notes he had compiled from both his investigation and Suon's testimony. After their meeting at the dive bar, he had taken his 'star witness' to see his acquaintance detective Yaruba a bright man whose sharp eagle-like features hid a great heart and a brilliant mind. Had Sesshoumaru been a more social person, he had no doubt the two of them could have been great friends. After many failed attempts Shinji Yaruba had finally learned to stop trying to invite Sesshoumaru out; they now kept any of their involvement to a strictly professional level.<p>

The young man took a quick swallow of his bitter hot coffee. He needed to focus on his article. He had to finish it tonight to give enough time to the printers to get the special edition of Shikon Magazine out. He had not even taken the time to get Naraku or Kagura's approval on this one, nor did he care to. He was aware that this special edition would be a great opportunity for Shikon and time was of the essence; he after all only had one day at best before the police raided Abi Satoshi's house to gather all their evidence. He knew that after such a bust the story would be all over the news, and Shikon therefore had to print out all the material he had acquired not to lose their exclusive.

_'Besides as co-editor I have the authority to have this special edition published. Had I not been pressed for time, I would have been able to talk with either Kagura or Naraku.' _He tried reasoning the reason for his silence, and forced himself to get back to his task. _'Although things would go faster if Kagura was able to help me out on this one.' _He thought to himself then. The truth was that it was not her journalistic abilities which he needed at the moment, but the woman herself. He hated the way they had parted ways that morning, and the memory of what he had told her was still too fresh in his mind, and managed to plague him. His head might be in crafting his article, but his heart wanted nothing more but to drive over to Kagura's condo to give her a chance to talk to him.

The journalist was taken by surprise by the loud ring of his doorbell. He put down his little notebook where Suon had written his confession, and took to his feet. As he walked down his corridor, as much as he hated it, he could not suppress the little part of him that wished to see the beloved crimson eyes of Kagura on the other side of his front door. He knew she was a proud woman, as proud as he was, and had no doubt she would not easily forget the harsh way in which he flung her words back in her face that morning. _'Nor will she come apologizing and groveling at my feet…_again_.'_ He may wish that Kagura was his late night visitor, but he doubted she would.

Curious to see who could come in knocking on his door at this time of the night, he did not waste time throwing the white painted wooden opened.

"Hello son, long time no see."

**To be continued…**

A/N: See, I am _finally_ making things move along. Next time the confrontation so many have been waiting for. Wonder how things will turn out for our dear Sesshoumaru. All I'll reveal is that the chapter will be named **Letter to the editor**.


	16. Letter to the Editor

_**Part 16: Letter to the editor**_

A/N: Dear readers of mine,

Yes, I am still alive and writing. I am so ashamed to have made you wait so long for this (short) chapter. To make up for it there will be much drama to be coming up now with some nightly unexpected visitors.

On a more serious note, in the coming weeks I expect to see my fanfiction(s) deleted from this website. I have been told through a review by the **Critics United **that they will report me and my stories for not following the guidelines of fan_fiction_.net.

Since I have no intention of changing my writing style, I guess that my fanfics will soon be removed.

This unusually long and of course *illegal* author's note will probably be the last straw towards having me ejected from the site, but I needed to let you guys know how much you matter to me, and also how to find me ;)

If you wish to read the rest of Secret Lovers or access my past fanfictions please go to media_ miner_.org (no underscore) where I am listed under saphira404 as well. I have really appreciated your enthusiasm, love and support for my work in the past 4 years (even when I slowed down on updates), and I hope you will continue to feel the same for many years to come.

If I do see that my stories end up being deleted from this website, then I will follow **Critics United**'s suggestions, and post somewhere else. As I mentioned earlier I am on media_ miner_org (no underscore) under the same name, and I may be tempted to open an account on A.F.F. as well where I won't be bothered. I hope you guys will keep on reading my work as I promise to finish the story, and post the remainders of the chapters elsewhere when it doesn't become possible on this website.

Lastly I would like to thank my dear reader/reviewer **Octavia Brown **for coming up with this title for the chapter. She suggested it a while back, but I just had to keep it for this particular installment in the story. I'm sure you'll understand why very soon :)

Once again thanks for reading and reviewing:

**Little25victor **

**Kittycatcher **(I'm glad you enjoyed my little curve ball about Abi. I did try to stir you guys in different directions when it comes to the identity of the head honcho, sna I'm happy it worked out. Hum I doubt Kagura would let herself get dragged into an arranged marriage, but Naraku does have a hold on her. Ouch cheesy is definitely _not_ something I aim for. Thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to make changes on the introductions)

**Sami199**

**Lemonz V**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102**

**Katekim56**

**Devi no kaze**

**RukiaGallega (Congrats on leaving the 100th review!)**

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Sesshoumaru was taken by surprise by the loud ring of his doorbell. He put down his little notebook where Suon had written his confession, and took to his feet. As he walked down his corridor, as much as he hated it, he could not suppress the little part of him that wished to see the beloved crimson eyes of Kagura on the other side of his front door. He knew she was a proud woman, as proud as he was, and had no doubt she would not easily forget the harsh way in which he flung her words back in her face that morning. '_Nor will she come apologizing and groveling at my feet…_again.' He may wish that Kagura was his late night visitor, but he doubted she would._

_Curious to see who could come in knocking on his door at this time of the night, he did not waste time throwing the white painted wooden opened. _

_ "Hello son, long time no see." _

Touga Tashio may be a mature man of almost 60 years old, but he still had excellent reflexes, so when his estranged son tried to shut the door of his apartment in his face, he was able to thwart Sesshoumaru's attempt at blocking him.

"You will not get rid of me." Touga assured his son as he pushed the door back. He was not about to give in easily after coming all the way here. Not to mention that he had an important mission to fulfill.

Sesshoumaru could see the strong determination burning in the golden eyes staring into his, and was certain Touga would use every ounce of his strength to hold on to the door. He knew that he was younger, taller and of course stronger physically, and would probably overthrow his father in the long run, but closing the door in Touga's face would not prevent the older man from using other means to get his son's attention. Sesshoumaru was willing to bet his father would not hesitate to resort to banging on the door until the wee hours of the morning, or ringing the bell incessantly to get him to open up his apartment to him. Of course Sesshoumaru could in return call the police on the old man, but the last thing he wanted was to finally give his noisy neighbors an insight into his _very _private life. He had been living in this building for close to five years, and had kept as big a distance between his neighbors and himself as possible; he did not even know their names, and that suited him just fine. As much as he hated it, the journalist knew he eventually would have to let go and give in to his father lest all his neighbors see an angry older version on himself bang on his door, which would be sure to draw too much attention; something he would hate.

_'Besides something tells me he didn't track me down to come all the way here after eighteen years for no reason… Kagura better not be involved with this.' _He swore under his breath thinking about the disastrous impromptu dinner party of last weekend. He pushed all thoughts of his troublesome lover out of his mind, and thought about the present situation he was stuck in.

'_Letting my dear old dad come in wouldn't be harmful; it will be like the good old days. After all, while I was living with him and his wife, I was able to ignore him completely.' _He easily recalled the four years he had spent under his father's roof. During that time he had poured himself in his studies steadily ignoring Touga, Izayoi and baby Inuyasha. His only goal had been to graduate high school as quickly as possible in order to go to college, and escape from his father's house.

Having made up his mind Sesshoumaru reluctantly and as unexpectedly as possible let go of the door, and took a step back. His unexpected action caused Touga to stumble forward; once again his quick reflexes saved him by allowing him to hold on to the door jamb before he fell forward on his face. Even if his bored facial expression did not change, the younger Tashio took a measure of satisfaction at seeing the older man's ridiculous display. When it came to Touga, as embarrassing as the situation was, he did not let himself be affected; he had come on much more serious business.

"Now that you have had a good laugh at my expense, won't you let me come in? We wouldn't want your neighbors to wonder why you let your dear old dad standing on your doorstep." His father's reminder of what others will think annoyed Sesshoumaru, but at the same time prompted him to completely step aside to let the older man in.

Touga wasted no time moving forward lest his son changed his mind. He advanced in the apartment's main corridor until he came upon the living room. With a critical eye he assessed his son's living quarters. He also searched for hints of a feminine touch. Ever since Kagome had mentioned Kagura's name, Touga was curious to find out how involved his son was with the woman, and was looking for proof that the two of them lived together. The reports he had been given on his son had informed him that the apartment had been paid for in full by Sesshoumaru only a year after he had moved in, but could not account for the younger man's taste and preferences when it came to living accommodations or his love life. There was so much he wanted to know about his first born, but knew this was not a social call.

'_I did not stop by to satisfy my curiosity, I have a serious reason for coming today.' _After feasting his eyes, Touga finally turned to face his son, and addressed the reason for his presence that night. "I heard you have made contact with your brother."

The casually spoken words made Sesshoumaru stiffen. "Things occurred the other way around. I can assure you I have no interest in your son... Is this the reason for this late night visit? Did you fear I would tell Inuyasha the truth about his parents, and corrupt the mind of your precious heir?"

Touga felt as if Sesshoumaru had slapped him; he had not expected such a hostile response from the get go. He had known that his first meeting with Sesshoumaru in sixteen years would not go easily, but he had not expected to hear him spit such bitter words. "As my will states, I have _two_ heirs, who will _equally_ inherit from me upon my death." He grimly responded. His words infuriated his eldest son.

"Do you think I have any need or interest in your money?"

"Interest, I don't know." Touga's golden eyes once more roamed around the sparsely furnished apartment; it was eons away from his lavishly furnished mansion, which Sesshoumaru had willingly left almost two decades earlier. "Need, definitely."

Sesshoumaru refused to rise to the bait. _'If I don't get into an argument to him, I will get rid of him sooner.' _"Why are you here? We've established that I did not contact Inuyasha, nor have any designs on your son or your damn money."

Touga could see that Sesshoumaru was getting very upset, and decided to lay all his cards on the table. "I received an interesting visit at my office today…"

While his father started explaining himself, Sesshoumaru was having thoughts of his own. _'If Kagura's name comes out of his mouth next, I might just commit murder.' _It was one thing for her to try to patch things up with his brother, but quite another to get his much hated father involved.

"Inuyasha's girlfriend, I believe you know her, Kagome Higurashi, stopped by to my office this afternoon. We had an interesting discussion about the recent attempts of reconciliation between you and your brother."

"_Half_ brother." Sesshoumaru automatically corrected.

Touga let out another exasperated sigh before relenting. "Fine your half brother… it seems negotiations have hit a snag."

"Did you seriously come all the way here just for this? I told you that there is no reason for you to worry. This Sesshoumaru has _no _intention of making up with Inuyasha." The younger man then headed towards the entryway, and opened his front door as widely as possible. "There, you can leave now."

"Sesshoumaru, stop being overdramatic, and close this door." His derisive tone made his son glare at him from across the corridor. "You are letting the cold air in, not to mention that you may not realize it, but we do have things to settle."

"I have not had anything to say to you for the past eighteen years, nor do I intend to see this change anytime soon." From the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru could see the ever curious manager of his apartment complex look up from the garden below where he was watering some plants. His big beady eyes were shinning with glee at the idea of _finally_ having something to report to the other gossip mongers about the ever mysterious Sesshoumaru Tashio. The journalist cursed under his breath. _'Once again my dear old dad had to mess something up for me. There goes my privacy! Those damn noisy neighbors won't let me be now.'_

"This is something I should have addressed years ago." Touga's words distracted Sesshoumaru from thoughts about his neighbors. "When you came to live with me all these years ago, I refused to talk about it for fear of causing additional unnecessary pain, but I see now how much of a disservice that did to you. We should have talked about…your mother's death."

"Get out!" Sesshoumaru said on as calm a voice as he could muster. He had had enough, and this time if his father did not intend to live quietly, he would not hesitate to throw him out. Mindless discussions about Inuyasha were bearable, but that his father would dare even mention his mother was more than he could tolerate.

"Listen son, I know it's not something you wish to discuss, but…"

"Do not make me ask you twice."

"Damnit Sesshoumaru, this is important. You can't keep on blaming your brother for something that has nothing to do with him. He did not in any way cause Ayaka's death. You shouldn't blame him for it." The words had barely been out of Touga's mouth that his son slammed the front door shut. He walked slowly towards his sire, rage bubbling inside his veins.

Sesshoumaru felt as if his heart had been stabbed. He had told _one_ person, and one person only, how he felt about Inuyasha's involvement in his mother's death. Even as a sense of betrayal came over him, he still had a hard time believing that Kagura could be disloyal to him, and so callously reveal one of his deepest darkest secrets to none other than Touga.

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change how…"

"Who?" Sesshoumaru's angry voice registered through to his father.

"Kagome." Touga finally admitted. "I guess she heard it from your girlfriend."

_'She and Kagura have been thick as thieves lately.' _He once again thought about the failed dinner party of the previous weekend._ 'They keep scheming together at my expense, and I have had enough.'_

"How I came about the information doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is how you feel. If you want to blame someone, then blame me. Don't get your brother involved in this whole situation." Touga took a cautious step towards his firstborn. He took as a good sign the fact that Sesshoumaru had closed the door as it showed he was willing to talk. "I admit that I feel guilty about what happened with your mother."

"Guilty? What an understatement." Sesshoumaru scoffed, completely non-amused. "You humiliated mother, and betrayed her when she needed you the most. What kind of husband does that?" He hated that he sounded like a needy teenager all over again. He had spent the past decades standing strong on his own two feet, and trying to push all thoughts of his father and his family as far away from his mind as possible, but lately he had had everything thrown back in his face unexpectedly.

"I agree that I have many faults, and was not the best of husbands to your mother, but one thing I know for sure is that Ayaka never needed anyone." The mocking snort which escaped Touga's lips annoyed Sesshoumaru more than anything.

'_How dare he take things so lightly after what he pushed her to do?_ The younger Tashio man clenched his hand in a tight fist. Before he could help himself, he revealed much more than he had ever planned nor anticipated. "Yes, it's true, you are the only one to blame. You caused her death." He snarled angrily. "If it weren't for you, mother would never have committed suicide."

Sesshoumaru's words caused Touga's heart to skip a beat. Of all the things he expected behind Sesshoumaru's reasoning about the cause of his mother's death, this had to be the last one. "Good God! Suicide? Where in the hell did you get this idea? Your mother was killed in an accident…" _'How could he have thought for so long that Ayaka committed suicide? No wonder he carries around so much anger and hatred…'_ Touga felt his heart clench in sadness.

"Accident" The son echoed bitterly. "Mother was an excellent and cautious driver. You would have me believe that she conveniently drove her car into a tree only _weeks_ after your divorce to your mistress was finalized?"

"Sesshoumaru, you have it all wrong. Yes, she was a good driver, but it had been raining, it was nighttime and the roads were slippery. Anyone could have missed this sharp turn…Your mother did not commit suicide; I can assure you of that… Did she hate what I did to her, of course, but this could never have pushed her to commit such a desperate act… Ayaka was a strong woman, she would have weathered the storm of humiliation, and I can assure you that our marriage wasn't one of grand passion the loss of which would have caused her insurmountable pain."

Touga could see the doubt displayed on his son's face. _'He spent the last three decades thinking his mother hadn't been victim to a simple accident, and a few words won't just change that… Maybe he needs to get proof from Ayaka herself.'_ At that precise moment he felt 'its' uncomfortable weight in his pocket. He had retrieved it from his safe earlier in the afternoon, with the intention of sharing it with his son only if the need would arise. _'It seems to me that Sesshoumaru could definitely use it.'_

Sesshoumaru was confused by his father's words. Having the thoughts he had carried for so long in regards to his mother's death being challenged was not an easy idea for him to swallow. He was therefore not about to just take his father's word for it, and would question everything Touga would tell him. He was even more confused by what his father did next.

The older man buried his hand in his pocket, and retrieved a folded over piece of paper, which had spent the past thirty odd years locked up and away from prying eyes.

"I would like for you to read this." He extended the yellow tinged paper to his oldest son.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked even as he took the piece of paper his father was extending towards. Something told him this was the real reason behind Touga's impromptu visit.

"The last letter you mother ever wrote to me."

His words caused a funny and uncomfortable feeling to course through Sesshoumaru. Even if he hated it, he could not prevent his fingers from trembling when he unfolded the paper. He could tell at once that the missive was indeed from his mother. He recognized her perfectly neat handwriting, and as he scanned to the bottom of the page, his heart skipped a beat. The reason for his shock was the date written under his mother's familiar signature. The letter was dated back a few weeks before her death.

_'This could hold all the answers to the questions I've had for so long.' _

Touga observed in silence the play of emotions on his son's face. They ranged from disbelief to anger, and if he was not mistaken even fear. As much as he wanted to push him along to read the letter, he knew how much of a shock the situation had to be to his son, and he would have no choice but let him take as much time as it took for him to digest all this new information.

Sesshoumaru forced his golden eyes higher up on the page, and after taking a deep breath decided to finally read the words his mother had written three decades ago.

"_**Dear Tashio,"**_

'_I forgot mother always called father by his last name.' _Sesshoumaru interrupted his reading to reflect. _'Funny how little details like these can slip through your mind overtime.'_ He got his mind out of the gutter and continued reading.

"_**It is such a pleasure to write to you while not being your wife anymore." **_

Sesshoumaru was surprised by his mother's opening. He raised his eyes from the paper to look up to his father in shock. "What is the meaning of this?"

Touga sighed before answering even if he was more than happy to do so. "Please keep on reading. I will answer any questions you may have afterwards." _'As painful as providing an answer might be to me.' _He was ashamed of some of the things he did in his life; especially where his late ex-wife was concerned, and he was sure that some of the things he did would hurt his eldest son tremendously. _'However I will stay as honest as I can.'_

"_**I will say this once, without the intent to say it once again: have your horrendous lawyer stop trying to get me to sign more of those damn confidentiality agreement papers. I do not intend to reveal any secrets about what happened during the time we were married. Not only would this not serve me in any way, but my silence has also been assured with the very generous settlement we agreed upon. It will allow me to keep Sesshoumaru fitted in the style deserving of a boy of his rank as well as keep myself living in the lifestyle to which I have become accustomed to.**_

_**It may come as a surprise to you, but I do wish you and your future wife my best as I know firsthand you are not an easy man to be married to. I am not blind, and do realize that I too also have some faults, and am in some way responsible for our failed union. In truth had it not been for the pressure of our families, I am certain we would have realized before we were joined that we were completely unsuited. In a way things seem to have worked themselves out in the best way for the two of us.**_

**_For years I have wanted to enjoy all the privileges of being Mrs. Tashio without having to subject myself to the obligations related to the title. This present state of affairs therefore works in my advantage as well. Of course the fact that everyone sees me as a superior and forgiving person for agreeing to hasten the divorce proceedings because of your present delicate situation is not a bad thing either. I do enjoy being hailed as a true saint; it makes up for the nasty mocking words of some ignorant people who had dared speak against me. They of course are now begging to be invited to my divorce party. I am beyond excited that Kanya has agreed to design the festivities; she did an amazing work at our wedding, so it seemed only natural to rely on her for my divorce party as well. I have yet to set the date, or send out invitations, but it is already anticipated to be the event of the season. I hope Izayoi won't be _too _disappointed that my celebration will tromp your future wedding ceremony._**

_**In truth Tashio, I have never hated you as I am sure you must believe, nor have I ever wished you ill. You have just left me mostly indifferent during our entire marriage. I have never loved you, but in truth I have simply never been able to love anyone, so I am sure the fault doesn't lie entirely with you. I can only hope that she will be able to make you happy. This is all I can hope for you as I have been able to find a happiness of my own. This whole cancer incident has taught me that life is short. Now that I have a clean bill of health, I do intend to make the most out of my life and to enjoy myself. The divorce settlement will go a long way towards helping me to follow my new found direction.**_

_**When you stop by Friday after next, you can expect Sesshoumaru to be ready and packed. I appreciate you agreeing to take him away for the weekend so I can attend Hiruka's house party. You know I would never miss out on her yearly event; I would simply hate to be kept out of the latest gossip. Enough rambling for today, I have to start packing up for the retreat. It may still be some time away, but you know how long it takes me to get ready.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Mrs. Ayaka Tashio**_

It was not often that Sesshoumaru was rendered speechless, but such was the only emotion he could feel at the moment. For most of his life he had seen his mother as a poor creature being shattered by her cancer then desperately pushed to the brink by her husband's betrayal. The woman whose words he had just read was a complete opposite to the idea he had made himself of her. Through her writing Ayaka came out as a strong woman who seemed to have been unfazed by the end of her marriage. She was more than satisfied with the present situation, a clear opposite to the state of mind he had imagined his mother had to have been in when she had driven her car into a tree. A part of him wanted to believe that Ayaka had lied to her husband in her letter; she was after all a proud woman, and he liked to believe that she may have decided to hide her pain behind condescending words. However he did remember that Ayaka Tashio had always been a social butterfly who enjoyed socializing in high society events such as the yearly house party she had mentioned in her letter.

Suddenly as if he had been stricken by a bolt of lightning, Sesshoumaru recalled another detail about the last weeks of his mother's life. _'I now remember how excited she was about the house party. She had even gone shopping just for the occasion._' At the time he had believed that Ayaka was just putting on a brave face to spare his feelings, but it was now clear to him that what he had thought he had seen with his 14 year old eyes was far from the truth.

Something else then occurred to him, and even if he was annoyed he felt this way, and even if he would never admit it aloud, the younger of the two Tashio could not help but be hurt that his mother had not named him as a positive outcome of her union with Touga. _'It seems as though the only benefit she saw of their marriage was her financial gain and her elevated social status.'_

As if Touga could read his son's mind, he broke the heavy silence. "Sesshoumaru, I recognize how difficult all of this must be for you; especially after you spent all these years thinking your mother had killed herself…" He had to take a brief pause as he still had a hard time believing his son could have lived with such a burden for so long. _'It's really no surprise he hates me so much. I just hope it's not too late to salvage his opinion of our family.'_ As much as he wanted to make up with his oldest child, he did not forget that he also had to encourage the attempts at reconciliation engineered by Kagura and Kagome. "Son, I can assure you that your mother was happy, relieved even, when we got a divorce."

"I…"

"Please let me finish. As you might have figured it out by now, our divorce was a long time coming. A part of me is embarrassed to even admit this to you, but I don't have much to lose at this point… The truth is that the two of us never wanted to be married; we only did as our parents asked of us, and you ended up paying the price. I am just a man, and your mother was a beautiful woman, so at first things worked out..." He took another, longer, pause before finally speaking. "However as soon as you were born, Ayaka let me know that she did not want to be…associated with me expect on paper and in the public eye."

"Is that why you decided to sleep with every woman you came across?" Sesshoumaru's harsh words caused his father to flinch. Touga knew there was truth behind the statement, but it still hurt him.

"I know what I did was wrong, and all I can say to excuse my behavior is that I was a very young man at the time; almost 15 years younger than you are now." Touga's latest remark earned him a glare from his son. "Look, I'm not trying to explain my behavior, but in plain words, your mother banned me from her bed the second she found out she was pregnant with you, so yes, I did find solace in the arms of other women, and I am not proud of that. However it may shock you or disgust you, but this arrangement worked for both me and Ayaka. She was my public wife, and I showered her with gifts, probably to assuage my guilt. We could have kept on living this way indefinitely, but after twelve years of marriage…"

"You met Izayoi." Sesshoumaru said his bitterness coming through in his voice. The way his father' entire face lit up at the mere mention of his present wife's name enraged him. _'He has not looked this happy the whole time we were talking about mother.'_

Touga noticed his son's annoyance, and quickly spoke again in the hopes of pacifying him. "Of course Ayaka was not ecstatic at the idea of her husband being in love with another woman. I think that she didn't care about the other affairs I had had since my feelings were never involved. She knew I would always end things with the others, and come back to her… but with Izayoi it was different. I tried to resist, and so did Izayoi, but our feelings were too strong... In the end we worked out a system between the three of us. I would divide my week between Ayaka and Izayoi's houses, and of course accompanied your mother to any social event on her calendar. I also _always_ attended any of your school functions." He interrupted to send his son a smile, which was not returned. "All in all it all went smoothly for over a year. Of course when Inuyasha decided to make a surprise appearance, everything changed."

Sesshoumaru found himself stunned once again in less than a half hour. Even as a youth of twelve, the age he was when his father met Izayoi, he knew that his parent's did not have a loving traditional marriage. Most of the parents of his classmates at his elitist school had not done a love match either, so growing up he did not have a frame of reference as to what a true loving marriage was supposed to be. Even then he still had a feeling that his parents' marriage was unlike the ones of the other parents at school. For one thing Touga and Ayaka barely spent any time together. He knew there was something unusual, but he had never expected such a sordid love triangle had been taking place right under his nose.

"So, you left your cancer-stricken wife for your pregnant mistress."

"Your mother only told me about her breast cancer diagnosis after I told her about the baby, and announced to her that I would be leaving her for Izayoi… she had already been undergoing treatment at the time." He decided not to reveal to Sesshoumaru how Ayaka had at first been enraged that he and Izayoi had not been more careful. She had berated him and insulted him. During her long rant she had even gone as far as demand that Izayoi get rid of the child. He had then put his foot down, and assured her that his mistress would be giving birth to his second child, and they would raise it, whether she liked it or not. This was when she had thrown in his face her cancer diagnosis, and that she had started treatment a month ago. He had been stunned, saddened and frightened by her sudden reveal, but he had not budged. He loved Izayoi, and the little life she carried would need him more than anything and anyone.

Touga forced himself out of his thoughts. He had done his best to forget that ugly episode, and would not tarnish Ayaka's memory in the eyes of her son. Another reason why he decided to stay silent was that a part of him feared Sesshoumaru would agree with her angry thoughts.

"You need to understand that it was not an easy decision to make. I had to choose between love and duty, and I chose my heart. I am sorry if this choice has hurt you so badly, but know that it was never my intention. You may not believe this, but I love both you and Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru chose to simply ignore his father's sudden declaration. He had been given so much to think about when it came to his mother and her relationship with Touga that he knew he would need a few minutes to process all this.

'_To think that the proud Ayaka Tashio would agree to such an agreement is mind boggling to me. I can't believe she was so genuinely okay with their little arrangement. I never realized she had so little feelings for father. I knew theirs was not a grand love story, but in her letter she made their marriage sound so sold and calculated. She did not even seem to care that he had left us for another woman. _He reflected back on the missive he had read earlier. He felt as if had gained some insight in his mother's true feelings. To him her letter and the ensuing discussion he had had with his father had opened a door to his mother's heart, and what he had seen there was most unexpected.

_'Damn I need a drink.' _He thought to himself even as deep down it occurred to him that what he really needed was someone to talk to, someone he could unload all these confusing ideas, and someone who could help him make sense of all these new findings. He definitely had no intention of talking to his father, and in truth there was only one person he wanted to see at the moment: Kagura. He decided not to dwell on that either as his feelings towards his co-worker were not in any way less complicated.

"Sesshoumaru, I know I haven't been much of a father to you, but if you ever decide to listen to me at some point in your life, please listen now. You may not want to admit it to yourself, but you are suffering."

"You don't know anything!" His son interrupted him with an angry roar.

Touga let out a humorless chuckle. "I know I am just an old man who wishes he could have a better relationship with his son, but I do know a thing or two. One of them is you can't keep running. At some point you will have to face these emotions. You are now a grown man of almost forty years old, not a confused teenager. I let you run and drift away from the family when you were eighteen, and this was the biggest mistake of my life. I now understand why you decided to stay away." A shiver ran down his spine when he thought back to Sesshoumaru's belief that his adultery had pushed Ayaka to commit suicide. "This family has been apart for too long, and it's time for us to mend things. You still bear our name, so something tells me it's not too late, and you still care. So please Sesshoumaru give us a chance. "

To his annoyance Sesshoumaru found himself speechless once again. Never in his life had he ever anticipated that he would in the space of just a week share dinner with his younger half brother and receive an apology from his father. He found himself in a much hated position; he who always was sure how to proceed was having a hard time dealing with all of this. One thing he was sure of was that he was not ready to forgive and forget; at least not at the present moment.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and turned away from his father to look towards the corridor leading to the front door of his apartment. "Now that you have said your piece, I think you should leave."

"I know I dropped quite a few bombshells on you, and you of course will need time to process all I told you." Touga acknowledged his son's request with a small sad smile. "You can keep your mother's letter as I am sure it will be of more use to you than to me… Son, if you have any questions, you know how to get in touch with me." Even if he wished that Sesshoumaru would agree to a more in depth conversation, so that they could squash the past and come to a functional relationship.

_'I shouldn't be so impatient. We have made a step in the right direction, but I know we will need much more time and conversation before the wounds of the past are healed. Now that I know this estrangement was caused because of a false assumption on Sesshoumaru's part, I know we can move forward.'_ Touga was still shocked that his son could have hated him so much because of such a ludicrous mistake.

"I will do as you ask, and leave for now, but you can be sure this isn't the last you will see of me. Now that I have hope for our family, I do not intent to leave things as they are." With these cryptic words, the older of the two men headed towards the front door without being invited to do so once again.

Sesshoumaru was too stunned by his father's hasty departure to even think of a retort. A part of him had thought he would have had to physically shove the old man out the door to get rid of him, so he had thought that he would have been relieved to see him leave so easily. Now that he was alone he could finally take a minute to pause and think about what had just happened to him. He felt as if a whirlwind had come over and swept him away, and he was left struggling and trying to hold on for the wild ride.

He looked down at the wrinkled, yellow tinged piece of paper he still held in his hand, and felt his heart clench. He could not keep all this knowledge to himself, and once again he was overcome by the urge to talk to someone about all he had just learned. Only one name rang through his mind at the moment, and before he knew it, he had picked up his jacket and set of keys, and was on the way out of his apartment.

* * *

><p>Files, documents and clipping were strewn all over the kitchen table of Kagura's condo. The young woman was in sore need of a distraction because of the lack of resolution in her relationship with Sesshoumaru.<p>

_'He barely talked to me…' _She recalled their run-in of that morning. At that precise moment, she wished she could give in and drink her pain away as she had done often enough after Kouga had dumped her, but even then Sesshoumaru's disapproval towards alcohol stopped her. She could just picture his disgusted face at seeing her resort to such embarrassing mind altering means in order not to think of him.

'_That bastard really has more influence on me than I had thought. Damn jerk.' _The young woman then shook her head, and picked up the file her father had given her earlier. She decided then and there to just focus on work; it had always been a sure way for her to change her frame of mind.

She stood up and abruptly causing her nightgown to ride up her thighs. _'The last time I wore it was when we went to the festival. This was the beginning of everything between us. If only I had known how painful it would turn out to be for me in the end…okay enough with the pity party, I need to stop thinking about him.'_ She thought angrily as she smoothed down the silky red fabric. Kagura then sat behind her computer, and opened an internet window. After a few clicks and some typed words, she was had in front of her an abbreviated version of the biography of Kenta Suzuki, the man her father had asked her to write portrait for. _'What could be hidden behind this smug smile? Just another political crook, or something more?' _She could not help but wonder. She did not like the mindless assignment Naraku had given her, but she was sure it was another one of his tests. _'There has got to be something more behind his request for that piece, and I'm dying to find out what.'_

Her curious thoughts about her next article were interrupted by her doorbell. Too surprised as to who would dare to visit her this late, she did not even think about putting something over the flimsy red babydoll she was wearing before going to answer the door.

It was Kagura's turn to be stunned when she opened the door to her condo.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you…"

She never had a chance to finish her question as her co-worker launched himself on her. Sesshoumaru eagerly buried his hand in her tied hair, and brought her face closer to his. In a matter of seconds the two lovers were sharing a passionate kiss. Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck eagerly linking them together. A little voice in the back of her head pointed out that she should push him away after the way he had coldly dismissed her earlier, and that she should ask for an explanation about his sudden radical change of attitude, but she could not. It simply felt too good.

As if finally remembering that they were standing on the threshold of Kagura's condo, Sesshoumaru gently pushed her backwards, and the younger woman did not resist. Once they were safely inside, he took the opportunity to shut the front door with the help of his foot. It was only then that the two of them broke apart for some much needed air.

As she regained her breath, Kagura scanned her late night attacker, and was shocked to see how bedraggled the always meticulous Sesshoumaru looked. More than half of his shirt was not tucked in, and his usually crisp pants were wrinkled beyond repair.

_'That somehow reminds me of the night he waited for me when he thought I had gone out to dinner with another man…' _The thought of what had occurred that evening after Sesshoumaru had forced himself through her defense caused a shockwave of lust to go through her. Just as the young woman was about to question her lover about the reason behind his unexpected visit, Sesshoumaru leaned forward to bestow another kiss on her lips, and all thoughts fled her mind.

Sesshoumaru had personally come in to be able to share with someone _everything_ he had just found out about his parents, and especially how wrong he had been on the circumstances of his mother's death. There was only one person he could dare talk to about something so personal, and at that present moment, she was in his arms. He may have come to her condo in search of some soothing relief and an understanding ear, but at the present moment he was receiving all the comfort he might need. He had after all never been much of a talker, and he was certain this was the quickest way to make him feel better.

The two of them had been standing in the entryway of Kagura's condo, sharing a passionate kiss for a while when he decided to move things along. When Sesshoumaru placed his hands around her hips and gently hoisted her up, Kagura did not hesitate to help him along by wrapping her legs around his waist. And when he started walking after gently securing her in his arms, she simply held on for the ride by lacing her arms around his neck all the while keeping their lips fastened together as best she could. She knew he was directing them towards her bedroom, and she did not even think about protesting.

**To be continued…**

A/N: I will try not to make you guys wait this long for the next one. I think the chapter will be names **Developing Story**… Hopefully I'll be able to update the story on this website , if not then to find out what's to happen next in Secret Lovers, please look me up online.

A huge thanks to all of you who have read, supported and reviewed my fanfictions over the years!


	17. Developping Story

_**Part 17: Developing Story**_

A/N: Dear readers of mine,

I am sorry for the long wait! Uprooting my life, and going back to school has kept me way too busy for me to update the story. If you've been by my page, you would know that I now reside in Denmark (thanks IP address recognition) where I'm undergoing my master's studies. Even though grad school is tough, I will endeavor to finish this story. I will take it one chapter at a time, so I already apologize for the slow updates.

I would really like to thank all of you for the encouraging words of last time, and of course for reading and reviewing:

**Sami199**

**Devi no kaze**

**RukiaGallega **

**Octavia Brown**

**Katekim56**

**Sailor Dreamer95**

**Guest **(Not to be worried, I'm still here for now, so no need to go dig up your old account. When it comes to Sesshy's mother, yes, he should have realized that she wouldn't be the wimpy type, but he was only fourteen at the time, and wasn't quite sure how to understand everything that was happening around him.)

**InuxKagsForever**

**Hallowwen265**

**Killersupergirl**

**Philliwolf5 (x16…this may be a record lol)**

**Lalala **(Sorry, as I've mentioned in the A/N, moving across a continent and an ocean, and studying for my MA have been keeping me well busy. I can try to update once a month, but I'm not making promises)

_Disclaimer: Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Sesshoumaru had personally come in to be able to share with someone everything he had just found out about his parents, and especially how wrong he had been on the circumstances of his mother's death. There was only one person he could dare talk to about something so personal, and at that present moment, she was in his arms. He may have come to her condo in search of some soothing relief and an understanding ear, but at the present moment he was receiving all the comfort he might need. He had after all never been much of a talker, and he was certain this was the quickest way to make him feel better._

_The two of them had been standing in the entryway of Kagura's condo, sharing a passionate kiss for a while when he decided to move things along. When Sesshoumaru placed his hands around her hips and gently hoisted her up, Kagura did not hesitate to help him along by wrapping her legs around his waist. And when he started walking after gently securing her in his arms, she simply held on for the ride by lacing her arms around his neck all the while keeping their lips fastened together as best she could. She knew he was directing them towards her bedroom, and she did not even think about protesting._

_ 'This is exactly what I need.' _As soon as their lips had met, Sesshoumaru's mind had gone blank. Gone were the thoughts of his parents' complicated relationship and his mother's death; all he cared about was reaching Kagura's bedroom as quickly as possible so he could work on giving both of them a pleasurable distraction, and lay his mind to rest.

Kagura let out a pleased moan when he used his thumb to gently caress the skin of her hip left exposed by the bunching of her nightgown. _'I've missed this so much.'_ She thought to herself as Sesshoumaru approached the threshold of her bedroom. Had she been honest, she would have admitted that after the disastrous dinner of the previous weekend, and Sesshoumaru's cold dress down of that morning, the last thing she could have expected would be to have her lover be this close to her bed in any foreseeable future at the very least. A few other thoughts ran through her mind as he plundered her mouth lustfully. _'My room is such a mess, Sesshoumaru is sure to comment on it…more importantly am I wearing cute underwear?'_Deep down she did realize that rather than worrying about these trivial matters, what she should be worried about was what the kisses they were sharing, and what might occur next, meant for their relationship. A small voice deep inside her pointed out she should be outraged that Sesshoumaru would dare show up at her place at this time of night looking for sex, but the least reasonable side of Kagura squashed down that protest mercilessly.

Her lover sensed her distraction and reluctantly broke apart their kiss. "Is something wrong?" He questioned breathlessly. He rearranged his hold of her body by placing supporting hands under her bottom, but did not let go of her. He did after all enjoy their present position very much. Not only did it link Kagura to a very interesting part of his own anatomy, but it also placed her exactly at eye level to him where her cherry red lips were so easy to access.

"No, of course not. Now, where were we? Oh yes, making out." She replied before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

Her slight hesitation had the effect of a cold shower on her lover. _'What am I doing? Since when do I act in such a despicable way? I am using her as a distraction… Kagura doesn't deserve that. She is worth so much more to me than just an offer of sexual comfort. I need to face my issues, not distract myself like this.'_

When an unfocused Sesshoumaru failed to return her ministration, she feared that whatever force had made him come to her that night might have worn off, and he would reject her once again. Emboldened by desperation, the young woman tightened her legs around his waist, increased the strength of her arm hold around his neck, and brought their faces even closer. She decided to pour all her love into this one kiss as if it would be their last. She gently flicked her tongue against his lips, silently asking him to allow her access to deepen their kiss. Instead of responding favorably to her passionate embrace, he removed one hand from where he was supporting her, using it instead to gently push her face away from his.

"Kagura, please stop it." The gentle tone he used to whisper his command against her lips did not make his words any less hurtful to her. She momentarily froze in shock, but quickly recovered. She had never been one to beg a man to be with her, as her past with Kouga proved, and had no intention to start doing so with Sesshoumaru, no matter how she might feel towards him.

He allowed himself to press one last lingering kiss on the side of her sensitive neck right over the spot he knew always drove her crazy. Then he very reluctantly loosened his hold on Kagura, leaving her no choice but to step down.

"I am sorry." He awkwardly admitted, staring straight down into her beloved crimson eyes. "This is not what I came here for tonight, and I am sorry I let myself be carried away…"

"Stop apologizing!" Kagura snapped angrily. She rearranged her red nightgown, which had bunched around her waist, and had it cover her bare thighs once again. As much as she hated to admit it, her pride had been gravely hurt by his refusal. "So, why did you come then? It is pretty late." She tried to sound as casual as possible; she would be damned before she let Sesshoumaru know how much his second rejection of the day had stung her.

Contrary to what Kagura may believe, Sesshoumaru had not been left unaffected by their ardent kiss. Through the slightly ajar door of Kagura's bedroom, he could see her bed. The mere sight of the soft resting place, and what could have happened had he not put a stop to it, made him salivate. Temptation was literally within reach, and he struggled not to let himself give in.

_ 'I came here for a reason, and I need to focus on it.'_The sobering thought of what his father had revealed to him earlier in the day was enough to get lustful images involving him and his lover out of his mind.

"Could we talk in the living room?"

Kagura was surprised by Sesshoumaru's abnormal behavior. While in the past months it had not been uncommon for him to ravage her almost on sight during their unconventional relationship, and despite their earlier argument, she could tell that he still wanted her with the same kind of passion that was still burning through her veins. She did not know what had made him stop, and was truly surprised to see the hesitation etched on his face as he had never acted this unusually.

_ 'Something isn't right. I don't know why, but something tells me something bad happened to him.'_ Then and there, Kagura decided to swallow her pride, and focus on helping Sesshoumaru through whatever he was going through. _'It has to be bad for him to come to me in the middle of the night.'_

"Of course, go on right ahead, let me just grab my robe." It was one thing for her to agree to talk to him, but another to be half naked while doing so, or even worse to let him see the tell-tale signs of her clear arousal. He had seen her bare, and made her body sing enough times to see the signs and know how much she had been affected by their earlier kisses.

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding, and did as asked. While he got himself settled on her couch, the young woman dashed into her bedroom to grab the silky red robe that matched her lacy nightgown. She slipped in on, and after a quick inspection in the mirror, and a much needed smoothing of her hair, she joined him.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked intending to be a good hostess as well as put her unexpected visitor at ease.

"No thank you." Sesshoumaru replied as evenly as possible. Now that it had come down to him having to actually talk, he found himself at a loss for words. Feeling highly uncomfortable, he crossed his fingers together, and placed his joined hands over his knee.

She decided to sit across from him instead of seating on the space left open by him settling on one end of the piece of furniture. She crossed her legs as well as her arms, making sure he could tell through her body language that despite the earlier encounter, she was not in the mood for a social call.

Her annoyance lessened when she noticed Sesshoumaru was nervously rubbing his two thumbs together. Kagura was not used to seeing such obvious discomfort or edginess coming from her co-worker, and was unsure how exactly to ease the tension. After a long wait, when she finally could not take the heavy silence anymore, she finally spoke. "Look Sesshoumaru, it's late, and I have to get ready for a piece my dear old dad imposed on me. If you have something to say, say it, if not, let me go back to work."

Sesshoumaru took one long deep breath; the time to reveal the real reason behind his visit had come. "I received a visit from my father." His carefully spoken words had the effect of a bomb on Kagura. As much as she wanted to jump to her feet and join Sesshoumaru on the couch to offer any kind of support she could, she refrained herself.

"What?!...Why after all these years?"

Since he had come to see her, he figured the least he could do was speak the entire truth. "He somehow heard that I have made contact with Inuyasha, and more importantly that I hold my younger half brother responsible for the death of my mother. He therefore decided to come and set a few things straight with me."

The telling blush which colored her cheeks confirmed his suspicion that Kagura had indeed accidently been the source of Touga's information.

"I know you told Kagome, and she in turn could not wait to go tell everything to her dear father in-law." The bitter tone in which Sesshoumaru spoke let her know how upset he was about the situation.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. I was so mad after our argument, and it just slipped out before I could help myself…"

He interrupted her apology by raising a hand. "This is not what I came here for."

While Kagura did not like being cut short, she did like the fact that Sesshoumaru was willing to get past her unintended slip up. _'After the disastrous dinner of last weekend, I would hate for him to be mad at me about something else…'_She thought before adding aloud. "Then, why did you come here?"

"I came…" Sesshoumaru started, but stopped. It was one thing for him to come knocking at Kagura's door late at night in search of some comfort, but quite another to actually voice his need. Rather than speak, he reached in his pocket for the folded letter his father had left with him. He extended his arm over the coffee table separating them. "Read this."

Despite the confusion clearly displayed on her face, Kagura leaned forward to take the yellowed piece of paper. As soon as she read the first and last lines, her heart jumped.

"Is this what I think this is?"

"Yes, this is the last letter my mother wrote to my father." He saw her crimson eyes cloud over with clear emotion, and quickly added. "Please read it."

She was humbled and touched that he would want to share something so personal with her. Too overcome with emotion to actually reply, the young woman did as asked. Once she finished scanning the elegant writing on the page, she promptly put it down. She was shocked about what she had just found out about the true character of Ayaka Tashio, but most importantly she ached for Sesshoumaru. She who had also lost her mother young knew that if she had had such an opportunity to glance into her mother's state of mind before she passed, she would have wanted to find out exactly who her mother really was, and what she thought about her two daughters. Even if as in this case it was not entirely favorable.

_'In her letter Ayaka barely even mentioned Sesshoumaru, and when she did, it seemed like he was either a trophy or an inconvenience to her.' _Kagura was once again overcome by emotions for the lonely little boy who she was sure her lover once was. She felt bad that because of her comment to Kagome the man she loved had had to endure such pain. After all she knew that had she not intervened, Touga would never have found a reason to re-enter his son's life.

"Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry…" She started apologizing, but he gave her a sharp look, causing her to change the direction in which her speech was going. She had a pretty good idea why he had come that evening, and so decided to dive right into it. _'Something tells me this is all related to the death of his mother.' _She thought before quickly adding aloud. "Hum…anyway, this doesn't sound like the last words of a woman about to commit suicide by driving her car into a tree, isn't it?" He interrupted her again, but this time with a snort.

"My father did not fail to point this out to me as well."

With this one sentence, Kagura understood all too well why Sesshoumaru had needed to to see her. The steamy scene that had played out earlier also suddenly had meaning to her. _'He came looking for some comfort. He must feel like his entire world is crumbling. I know he kept his distance from his father not only because of the way he cheated and betrayed Ayaka, but also because he blamed Touga for pushing his mother to commit suicide; however, now that he sees he may have been wrong Sesshoumaru must feel lost and insecure; two emotions I am sure he isn't used to feel.' _She thought to herself. Even as a wave of sadness washed over her, she was unsure about how to act. She was more than aware that if she dared actually voice her sorrow, Sesshoumaru would throw her empathy back in her face, but at the same time, she did want to help take his ache away, any way she could.

Her mind set, Kagura stood up, and walked around the coffee table, which separated them, to head towards Sesshoumaru. She then sat next to him on the couch, and decided not to let her pride be hurt when he failed to turn towards her. She raised her hands to cradle his face, and forced him to look at her; this time around, he had no choice but to stare straight into her crimson eyes.

The two of them stayed silent for a long while. Finally unable to handle the soundless tension much longer, Sesshoumaru finally spoke. "I do not need your pity."

"You should know me well enough to realize I wasn't about to offer any." She retorted, not letting go of his fine face. "Look, I know you must feel really shitty right now, and if you want to talk about how you feel, I promise I won't think any less of you. You saw me break down and act a fool several times, and it hasn't sent you running for the hills, and I can assure you the same would be for me." She said recalling how he had tenderly comforted her when she had told her about her painful miscarriage.

He sighed and finally relented. He had come here for a reason, and he did need to get much off of his chest. _'Besides who else could I talk to except her?' _Sesshoumaru put his larger hands over hers, and gently took down the hold she had on his face. He would talk to her about how he felt, but he did not feel courageous enough to look her in the eye while he was doing so. "To tell you the truth, I am angry."

"Angry?" She echoed wondering if his anger was turned towards himself because of the distance he had allowed to come in between him and his family.

"Angry that my father would think that I would open up my arms to him only because he showed proof that my mother did not commit suicide because of him. This does not change anything. He still lied, cheated and betrayed his family." Sesshoumaru stubbornly stated. Deep inside, he did feel a sense of relief due to the recent findings concerning his mother's passing, but he also did not feel like he should simply sweep all the past hurt away and open up his life to his father.

_ 'If he really wanted to have a relationship with me, he could have tried twenty years ago. It's too little too late now.' _He thought bitterly. The fact that Touga had only attempted reconciliation after Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had a run-in did not go unnoticed by the journalist either.

"Not to mention that he brought my mother to such a pitifully low state…"

Kagura sent him a surprised look. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru cursed at seeing how he had unintentionally revealed another of his parents' secrets. He had debated about whether to tell Kagura about the sordid love triangle Touga had revealed, and ended up deciding to simply come clean about everything. _'It's not as if finding out about it could tarnish further the low idea of Touga and Ayaka she must have…'_

"My mother knew about father's affair with Izayoi. She did nothing to make them break up, and even agreed to openly share father. She only expressed her disapproval once she found out that Inuyasha had been conceived. Since father was not about to choose her over the pregnant mistress he was so in love with, they parted ways." Only speaking the words left a bitter taste in his mouth; he simply could not understand why the proud and beautiful Ayaka could agree to such an arrangement.

Kagura was astonished by the revelation. She too had been cheated on in the past, and was sure she would have never agreed to share her man. Just the thought of allowing Kouga to split his time between her and Ayame was enough to anger her. From what she had heard, and now read, about Ayaka Tashio she had a hard time understanding why a proud woman such as her would agree to such an understanding. She, who also considered herself a proud woman, knew for sure she would never agree to such a thing. "Did she love Touga that much?" She pondered aloud.

Sesshoumaru snorted at her suggestion. "Love was not a part of my mother's vocabulary. I am willing to bet that the only reason why she stayed with father for so long was that she did not want to lose her standing in society or the luxurious lifestyle she had become accustomed to after becoming Mrs. Tashio."

"You make their relationship sound like a business transaction. It had to be more than that otherwise you wouldn't be here." Kagura gently reminded him. She had not failed to notice the casual way in which Ayaka spoke of her son in her letter, and she could not help but wish that she had misunderstood the way she felt towards her only son. _'She must have cared for him… at least a little bit. Maybe she stayed with Touga in order to spare her young son a difficult separation.' _She tried to reason.

"No, the way in which I came about was just sex, and the kind not a far cry from a business transaction. Father thought mother beautiful and wanted her, and she wanted his name and money. I was just a part of the trade-off." Sesshoumaru recalled the way his father had emphasized earlier Ayaka's beauty, and explained how she had rejected him. "Besides since when are feelings a requirement for people to sleep together? Sex is all that is needed to conceive a child, not much more." The matter of fact way in which he spoke caused a shiver of unease to creep through her.

_ 'I hope this isn't how he sees us or what the little episode between us from earlier was all about…'_ She pushed the idea out of her head, and focused on a more positive thing. _'I know he cares for me. He did tell me in the past that he was falling for me.' _The same thought had sustained her through the past few days. Even if Sesshoumaru and she had not been in the best terms lately, she still felt like there was still a strong bond between them.

Sesshoumaru noticed the shocked look on Kagura's face at hearing his crude words, and decided to clarify his thoughts. "It seems their relationship was not as close as my father had let on for years. Mother did not even tell him about her cancer diagnosis until he announced to her he was leaving her for Izayoi."

The young woman was left speechless once again. While she could try to wrap her mind around the fact that the couple may have some sort of estranged relationship, she simply could not understand Ayaka's silence about her diagnosis.

"Would your father have stayed with her had he known about the cancer?"

Once again the first answer to her question was a snort. "He made it very clear to me today that nothing could have deterred him from raising his son with his mistress; not even his ill wife."

"…or his teenage son." Kagura spoke aloud the one thought which he would never have dared even materialize into words in his own head. She reached over for his hand lying on the couch cushion and gave it a comforting squeeze. She who also knew all too well the feeling of losing a mother in a tragic accident, and being abandoned by a father could relate to him. _'I understand why Sesshoumaru sought me out despite our disagreements. Not only can I relate to his situation, but I know only too well how he feels..._ _Everything would have been even more heart wrenching for me if Naraku had decided to solely raise Kanna without a care for my own feelings...' _She quickly discarded all thoughts of her own father to focus on the issue on hand.

Little did she know she had hit the nail right on the head; so much so that Sesshoumaru immediately shut down. He pretended not to have heard her last comment, or her attempt at offering comfort. While he had enjoyed their brief physical touch, he still removed his hand from her grasp; he would be damned if he let her know how he truly felt.

"We have wasted enough time to this. I have more interesting news to impart. I have come to the bottom of the Miko Powder investigation."

Usually Kagura would have jumped at the chance of hearing more about a potential scoop for Shikon Magazine, but at the moment her lover, and ensuring he was truly alright, was all she cared about.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about your father, or your feelings for that matter… But you just found out a bunch of stuff about your parents' lives, and a lot of your thoughts were…hum…disproved. I told you I wouldn't judge or think less of you if you needed to talk about how you felt."

"And I said I was done." He replied annoyed that she would try to overanalyze his feelings. _'She is so alike me that I thought she would understand that I do not need to talk about my feelings.' _The annoyed young man thought. He refused to admit that hearing her come too close to the real reasoning behind his upset was the reason why he had suddenly pulled the breaks on their emotional discussion.

"You just want to move on to another topic? Just like that. You just unloaded a ton of revelations, and you just want to move on to something else as if we were just discussing the weather."

"Precisely."

"Well, you can't just expect me to hear all that and just coldly switch to another topic of conversation. After dumping all this on me, don't you think we should talk about all you found out…at least a little more?"

"I didn't come here to talk."

"Then why did you come? It obviously wasn't for pick-me-up-sex!" She pointed out still sore about his rejection.

Her question caused him to pause then reflect. _'She is right to wonder why I came here... I myself am unsure.'_ Just as the thought crossed his mind something else occurred to him. Something so glaring and obvious that he was surprised he hadn't realized before: he missed her. Not only in a sexual way or a professional way, but mostly in a more basic way. There was a reason why he had fallen for her so quickly after the start of their affair, and that was how much he enjoyed spending time with her. '_Well she is a beautiful, smart and interesting woman. It's no wonder I feel so much for her.'_ He reasoned his train of thoughts. _'It of course helps that she is a good listener and that she knows and understands my situation with my parents._ _Who else would I be able to talk to about that?'_

When Sesshoumaru failed to give her any type of satisfactory answer, the young female journalist just threw up her hands in the air in pure frustration. "Fine, okay. Before you tell me about this whole Miko Powder thing, I'll get us a drink. _'Maybe if I get him to stick around, and I manage to get him drunk, he will open up even more.' _She did not wait for him to protest before taking to her feet. She took a few seconds to secure the tie of her robe before heading towards the kitchen.

Kagura generously poured two glasses of dry red wine for each of them. It was his favorite, which she had especially bought for the dinner of the previous week. Sesshoumaru had stormed off so early in the evening that she had not had a chance to open it until now.

Once she stepped back in the living room, it was as if Sesshoumaru's earlier confessions had never occurred. While she was gone, he had taken out his trusted notebook and was presently making notes in it. Even if she adored the look of concentration on his face every time he focused on work, she hated that he could so easily move on from such a critical topic of conversation.

"So, what exactly did you find out?" She asked just after placing the two glasses on the coffee table. This time she purposely sat next to Sesshoumaru, as close to him as possible without being actually seated on his lap. _'I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much he can affect me. I just need to pretend as if everything was fine.'_

"Abi is the mastermind behind the operation." His answer thrust her out of her personal thoughts.

"Who?" The name for an unknown reason sounded familiar to her, but before Kagura could place it, he answered her question.

"Abi Satoshi. She is the vice president of Kagome's student association, and her mother is on the board of directors of the university." His little explanation caused Kagura to let out a loud whistle of appreciation.

"This indeed is bound to be a scoop." He put her thoughts into actual words.

She couldn't agree with him more. Juicy headlines were already running through her head, but just to be on the safe side, she could not help but question. "I hate to ask, but do you have serious proof of this? I wouldn't want for Shikon Magazine to be sued for libel." Something told her that Mrs. Satoshi would not let her daughter's name be dragged through the mud. _'We'll need to have a serious case to support this claim.'_

While Sesshoumaru hated her insinuation and lack of faith in his ethics and journalistic skills, he still answered her question. "I have the exclusive testimony of one of her closest accomplices. In fact it is at the basis of the investigation led by Shinji Yaruba. As we speak detective Yaruba is interrogating Suon, and I expect he will have a warrant for Abi's arrest by tomorrow morning."

"Then we have no time to waste! We must have the story out just as the police arrests Abi. We need to be all over this before everyone." Kagura exclaimed with glee. This was the best news she had had in a long time, and she could not wait to see the story published. _'This is definitely going to give us an edge over Sengoku Today!_

He handed her the little notebook where he had jotted down Suon's confession. She thumbed through Sesshoumaru's notes, and liked what she saw. "This is fantastic. We need to have this out asap!"

"I do not have any intentions of wasting time either. In fact, I have ordered a mini special edition to go out tomorrow. The editorial designers are just waiting for my final draft. I was supposed to have it finished by now, but I've been distracted…"

Kagura's heart gave a little squeeze at hearing her lover's admission. _'He must be feeling worse than he let on if he let his emotions after his run-in with his father affect his preparation of such a crucial special edition.'_

Sesshoumaru easily noticed her frown. "Not to worry, I have most of the article written, and just need to adjust a few things. As soon as I complete it, I will send it to the designers. They do not mind working overtime, and assured me that they can have the story out online and on paper first thing tomorrow. We also have the printers on standby. Sengoku is definitely not going to publish this story before us."

She smiled at seeing how he had so perfectly covered all bases. She also loved the fact that he felt as combative and competitive towards their competitor as she was. Only a few months ago the fact that her co-worker was the one to have come up and executed such a strong work would have annoyed her, but now she was genuinely happy to see him head what was sure to become a great success for Shikon Magazine. Not to mention that the idea of finally beating their biggest rival caused a rush of pure excitement to course through her. "Great job Sesshoumaru! You came to the bottom of the story all on your own, and landed us this exclusive. Do you know how much I love you right now?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back. "I…This was just a figure of speech…I mean I…"

"I understand." He cut her off. She did not miss the fact that the previous excitement they had shared over the news story had completely faded from his voice.

_'Damn me and my mouth. This is _not_ how I intended for me to talk about my feelings towards him.' _She thought angrily, repressing the urge to bang her head against the wall in pure frustration. Ever since her conversation with her sister, she had realized just how she felt towards her co-worker, and was dying to actually confess to him._ 'Why am I so afraid to come out and admit it? I know that he cares for me, and I know that he wouldn't have come to me in such a hard time if he didn't love me. I'm tired of these games we play. Everything was so much simpler when we were honest, and knew exactly the kind of relationship we were in.'_

"I see…" He continued when she failed to add more.

"No, I don't think you do… truth is…I love you. I really am in love with you." Kagura's admission was met with an arched eyebrow.

A sudden confession was the last thing Sesshoumaru had expected. That day had been an emotional rollercoaster for him. _'First a surprise visit from father, and now this…' _He felt emotionally drained. While a few weeks ago his heart would have sung at the idea of Kagura finally admitting she loved him, despite their earlier 'transaction' in her corridor, at the moment things between the two of them were too murky for him to know how he wanted to proceed.

"Kagura…" He started, but she interrupted him.

"No, I know what you're going to say." She ran a hand down her tired face. I'm being so selfish right now. Here you are going through this whole family crisis, and I pick just that time to come out, and complicate things even more between us.

"That was not exactly what his Sesshoumaru had in mind."

Him reverting to the third person made her worried about how he felt, but the small ghost of a smile, which suddenly touched his lips, let her know that things were not as bad as she could have anticipated.

"In fact, this is one of the best 'revelations' I have heard in a long time."

His admission made her mouth break into a wide smile. She could not have been happier to hear that coming from him. "Well, I take it to mean you feel the same way." She could not help but want to clear the air, and have everything out in the open once and for all.

"Have I not told you how I felt towards you in the past? I do recall a particular occasion when I had voiced my feelings." He retorted. To this day he still felt uncomfortable, and slightly ashamed, with the fact that he had he had come out and blurted out he was falling for Kagura that one evening on the rooftop of the Shikon magazine headquarters.

"Hey, even a girl like me enjoys hearing some fluffy words once in a while."

He scoffed at hearing her answer before speaking. "Do not go fishing for a declaration, it is unbecoming."

This time around she was the one to be amused by his response as seen in the hearty chuckle she let out. Now that they had both finally admitted what was in their heart, she was overcome by intense joy. _'Well at least _I _have admitted what I felt towards him…wonder what it would take to have Mr. Cool say these three little words?'_ Even as she thought the words, a plan hatched in her mind. Before she lost her cool, she slid on the couch closer to him, and in my quick move sat on his lap, straddling in thighs, and for the second time that evening putting herself in a delectably precarious situation. "Well, maybe I'll have an easier time seducing it out of you." She playfully nipped at the sensitive area of his lower jaw.

Sesshoumaru was tempted, really tempted to give in and say what she wanted to hear, so that he could end it with their teasing games, and move on to the real thing. Due to their argument he had kept his distance from his lover, but now that they had smoothed things between them, he could not wait to make up for loss time.

_'It has only been a week since we parted ways, and I am already hungering for her this strongly.' _ A part of him was scared to have Kagura possess such a strong hold over him, but another, bigger part, was overjoyed that they could share something like this. Now that he knew she felt the same way as he did, he did not see any reasons to worry. _'I am sure me speaking these silly words will make her happy beyond words.' _ And at the moment there was nothing he wanted more but to make her happy.

"Kagura I…" He never had the chance to end his sentence as his phone rung loudly, announcing an incoming text message. With an apologetic smile, he reached for the pocket of his pants to retrieve the device. Having Kagura sprawled over him proved to make the action twice as difficult, resulting in a lot of struggling and undulating to occur, but he did not care at the moment as he was enjoying their proximity way too much. When she made a move to relinquish her position, he even went as far as to place a protective hand behind her back therefore successfully keeping her in place. He flipped open his cellphone, and groaned in annoyance upon reading the text he had received; nothing else could have brought him back to the real world faster.

"What is it?" She inquired even as she craned her neck to try to read what was displayed on the glowing screen. Whatever it was, she could tell it had annoyed him, and she could only hope that it was not his father who had decided to communicate with him further.

"Just a nice reminder from Sonji that they're waiting for my article to finish up tomorrow's special edition." Sesshoumaru answered, referring to the head of their editorial department. As sweet and unassuming as he short message might have been, he was certain the petite, but fearsome, female was pacing her office and cursing him for keeping her and her team late.

Kagura was mortified to have let herself get carried away so far as moving the story to the backburner. "Fun time's over! We really have to finish up on that work, we can't afford to have anything going wrong with this issue." Kagura very reluctantly stood up from her lover's lap, to both of their disappointment, even though they knew it was for the best. "I'll go make us some coffee. We need to be awake and focused… no more fooling around." She started walking towards the kitchen to brew some of the energizing beverage, when he stopped her.

"Oh Kagura..." She stopped and turned around to see Sesshoumaru looking up from his notes. "I do too." He simply added before picking up his neglected pen, and making a quick revision in the draft he had written down in his notebook.

She sighed in a mix of happiness and annoyance, and turned back to resume her walk to the kitchen. His words were a step up from him saying that he was 'falling for her,' but not quite the three words she had been hoping for. While she knew he did harbor the feelings, she wanted him to come out and actually say it. _'I guess I'll just need to push him until he finally admits it.'_

* * *

><p>Kagura and Sesshoumaru were cozily sleeping entwined under the warm covers of her bed. They had spent hours finalizing the articles to be published in the special edition, and after sending the final drafts and layout to Sonji and her team, they had dragged themselves to Kgura's bed where they had quickly fallen into an exhausted sleep. The emotional upheavals as well as the intellectual draining work they had experience that day had been enough to make both long for a good night's sleep. They had contented themselves with snuggling as closely as possible as they were too tired to do anything naughty despite how hot their earlier kisses had left them. Not that it mattered as neither of them was in a hurry to jump in bed, at least to do anything more than sleep. Now that they had both come out and admitted their mutual feelings, they did not see a reason why in the future they would not be able to enjoy each other whenever they saw fit.<p>

Their much needed rest was interrupted when Sesshoumaru's phone rang from where he had left it on the nightstand. Before he could reach for the screaming device, the lamp located on Kagura's side of the bed was turned on.

"You need to learn how to control that damn device. It has the worst timing ever." The younger woman complained in a croaky voice. She took a quick glance at her alarm clock, and groaned at seeing that they had barely been in bed for two hours before they had been awakened.

"Go back to sleep." Sesshoumaru ordered her before opening his cell phone. He too was weary, but had decided to let his phone on for the night. He wanted to be made aware if anything went wrong with the issue their team was putting together.

"Rise and shine Sesshoumaru, I have good news." Upon hearing the voice that greeted him, this time it was Sesshoumaru's time to groan.

"Shinji, do you know what time it is?" The journalist did not know exactly what time it was either, but just knew that it was too early for him to be awakened by the detective.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to be appraised of every moves I made in this investigation. I thought you might want to know that we got Abi in custody…but I could always call back…"

The words of detective Yaruba had the effect of a cold shower on Sesshoumaru; he was suddenly awake and alert despite the lack of sleep.

"I am listening." He retorted before gently rolling out of bed. He wanted to hear everything Shinji had to tell him, and wanted to be able to ask questions without disturbing Kagura any further. He had noticed earlier the dark circles under her eyes, which he had inferred had been caused by lack of sleep courtesy of their disagreement, and did not care to see even more signs of fatigue develop on his lover's face.

"Sess, where are you going?" Kagura sleepily asked him as soon as she felt his comforting warmth leave her bed.

He gently covered his phone before answering. "I will be right back, now sleep."

"You still here?" Shinji asked with a sigh from the other end of the line. The two Shikon journalists were not the only ones running on little sleep. Between interrogating Suon, obtaining a warrant for Abi's arrest then proceeding with the arrest, detective Yaruba had also had quite an eventful night.

Once he had successfully managed to exit his lover's bedroom, Sesshoumaru answered. "Yes."

"That Abi Satoshi is quite the character…"

"Did she confess when presented with Suon's accusations?" The journalist quickly asked. If Abi had confessed, he knew he would need to amend his article, and therefore needed to know as soon as possible in order to let the designers know so that they could make one last change. _'Hopefully Sonji and her people are not done with the layouts, and the edition hasn't gotten out to the printers yet…' _He thought attempting to do some time calculations.

"Not quite. Despite the body of evidence against her, she's not willing to cooperate. In fact Abi has only opened her mouth to ask for one thing."

"Is she going to get one of her mother's surely overpaid lawyers on the case?" Sesshoumaru was not too keen with the idea of engaging in a legal battle, but he was willing to defend his work if need be.

"No, she hasn't asked for a lawyer. She wants you." The detective finally admitted the real reason behind his phone call. When Sesshoumaru had presented him the case, and had given him Suon's signed confession, Shinji had inferred this would be an easy job for him as most of the investigation had been made. After interviewing Suon himself to double check some facts, the detective had called in a favor from a judge's clerical assistant to have a warrant for Abi's arrest put out in record time. All that was then needed was to pick up the young drug manufacturer.

'_Little did I know the hard part would be dealing with her…'_

Sesshoumaru's shocked intake of breath brought Shinji back to the present. "I am not sure I am following what you mean."

"Miss Satoshi is playing difficult. She claims she only wants to talk to the person who managed to find her out, in other words you.

Sesshoumaru did not allow himself a long deliberation time. Even though Abi had not called in for back up yet, the Shikon editor was certain that her mother would soon intervene. _'She is bound to found out her daughter was incarcerated, and once she does I will lose my shot at talking to Abi as something tells me her mother is not one to let her daughter rot in jail. I know Abi won't get out easily because of all the evidence against her, but even if their lawyer can't have her released, her mother is sure to kick up a fuss and make the story is in any media outlet, so that they can portray Abi as the poor victim of some misunderstanding. Gone will then be Shikon Magazine's exclusive. I need to act, and fast.'_

"I'll get there as fast as I can." Sesshoumaru could see a follow-up piece to the one he had just printed in the special edition shaping up in his mind. He had not expected tis turn of events, but now that it was occurring he was oddly excited. It was not often that he had the chance to interview someone behind bars.

"See you then." Shinji agreed before cutting off the communication.

"I will drive if you get me coffee." Kagura announced in between yawns. Sesshoumaru had been so preoccupied with his conversation that he had not even heard her creep in behind him.

"Are you sure you want to come?" He asked her. "You could always go back to bed."

She scoffed at hearing his words. "And let you have all the fun? I think not. Let me jump in the shower, and I'll be like brand new. Why don't you make us some coffee in the meantime? Something tells me we're going to need our caffeine fix before dealing with that girl."

"I am heading out in 10 minutes. If you're not ready by then, I will leave without you."

"Roger that!" With a mocking military salute to accompany her words, Kagura ran towards her bathroom, the sound of her lover's annoyed groan ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town another couple was in bed as well. However this time around it wasn't a phone, but the tossing and turning of one of the occupants who awakened the other. After suffering from one more kick to his shin, Inuyasha had had enough of pretending to be asleep.<p>

"Kagome!" He groaned unhappily. If there was one way to ensure the young man would be grumpy, it was to prevent him from getting adequate sleep, which his partner had been doing that night. Kagome had too been pretending to me sleeping, but gave up the pretense when he complained.

She turned on her side lamp, and turned towards the man she loved with all her heart. Since he saw that they were not about to get any sleep, he had no choice but to sit up and turn to face her.

"Wench, I can tell something is bothering you, so out with it." He ordered his girlfriend. _'Then maybe once this is over, I will be able to go back to sleep.'_

While she would have usually yelled at him for talking to her in such a disrespectful tone, she was presently too tired and anxious to care. Ever since this afternoon she felt as if she had been wearing a mask on her face to try to hide her true feelings. During their date at the movies then dinner she had kept a bright smile on her lips even if her mind was in clear turmoil. She was struggling with the idea of telling Inuyasha everything she had heard from his father. Since Touga had not sworn her to secrecy, she felt that she should share the stunning revelations with her boyfriend, but another part of her felt that telling him would be akin to a betrayal of the older man's revelations. Only thinking about her inner conflict brought tears to her eyes.

It was only when Inuyasha noticed the red rim under her eyes, and the glistening look to her big brown orbs that he realized something was _really_ wrong. _'Kagome is a real people pleaser; I know that she doesn't let others see her cry, even when she's really hurting. Something really bad must have happened.' _He thought to himself, worry growing inside of him.

He reached over to wrap his arm over her, and brought her body in for as close a hug as possible. "Kagome, you know you can tell me anything… Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll make it better." The way he gently whispered in her ear, coupled with her inner turmoil caused the tears to spill forth. She pushed away from his comforting embrace, and wiped furiously at the salty droplets that had escaped her eyes.

"Inuyasha, don't be this nice to me… I lied to you." Her anguish-filled voice as well as her words worried him, even if he could not for the life of him guess what she could have lied about.

"Don't cry, whatever it is it's okay…" He was as usual at a loss for words when faced with her tears, and was unsure about the best course of action. "Just explain things to me…"

"I didn't go back to school this afternoon… the truth is I went to see your father to talk to him about Sesshoumaru." Her mention of his two male relatives caused alarm bells to ring in his head even if Inuyasha couldn't quite explain why.

"Keh! And what did our old man say?" Even if the question was asked casually, the answer it would provide was not taken slightly.

Kagome took a deep calming breath before answering. "Quite a lot actually."

"Well, I guess we're not going back to sleep after all…"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Wasn't this chapter worth the wait? They've managed to put their differences aside to finally admit their feelings. Will everything be smooth sailing from now on…I think not. Next time we'll see what Abi has up her sleeve, and we'll see more family action. I will try my very best to have the next chapter out asap! It will be named Fact Checking.


	18. Crossing all the t's

_**Part 18: Crossing all the t's**_

A/N: Nope, not a Halloween prank, this is a new chapter. Secret Lovers is just over the one-year mark, so let's celebrate with a new chapter. I know it was a slow update, but it will be a long chapter; I hope it makes up for the long wait. This is a bit of a transitional hodgepodge chapter, and there will be some fast forwarding in this one, which will be much needed for the rest of the development of the story.

Despite my sporadic updating, you guys still took the time to leave me a much appreciated review. So thanks a bunch!

**Little25victor **

**Sami199**

**Philliwolf5**

**Killersupergirl**

**Katekim56**

**Steph **(Thank you for your praise and words of encouragement. I am glad to see your enthusiasm in the story and my writing. There's absolutely no need to apologize for it.)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagura gently blew on the steaming white plastic cup she held in her hand. She had never been inside a police station, but knew that the beverage brewed in their automatic coffee dispensing machines tasted notoriously bad. She therefore braced herself before taking a much needed sip. She and Sesshoumaru had been in such a hurry after he had received the phone call that she had driven him directly to the precinct without taking the time to stop for some breakfast. Since they had spent the better part of the night working on his article, they had only had very little sleep, and she was in much need of caffeine lest she fell asleep where she stood. Sesshoumaru had told her to go home after she had dropped him off, but she had refused; she was not about to miss out on the action.

_'Not that horrible' _She thought to herself before muttering aloud. "I've tasted much worse than this."

"I am glad to see our accommodations are to your liking." A deep voice said behind her. She turned around, and was greeted by a young dark haired man still handsome despite the bags and red rims under his eyes.

In response to her arched eyebrow, he introduced himself. "Detective Shinji Yaruba at your service. I was told you are with Sesshoumaru. He's almost done with his paperwork, and should be able to see Abi soon. I just wanted to come keep you company in the meantime. Miss…"

"Kagura Jiyuu." She answered his questioning gaze. "We work together at Shikon Magazine." She could not help but add self-consciously.

"Of course." Shinji replied with a knowing grin. He knew all too well that no mere co-worker would be in the company of Sesshoumaru this late or rather early in the day.

As irritated as the young journalist was by the other man's mocking grin, she could not flat out refute his words. She decided to focus instead on the reason for their visit to the precinct that day. "So, what's the next step?"

"As soon as your _co-worker_ gets cleared, we will take him into the interrogation room where we're keeping Abi so the two of them van have a friendly chat. I've asked my boss if you could observe, and he agreed, so I'll take you to the interrogation room as well." When he saw the way her crimson eyes brightened up, Shinji quickly added. "Of course from a safe distance. You'll get to use one of our amazing two way mirrors."

As much as Kagura wanted to be in the same room as her lover when he would interrogate the mysterious Abi Satoshi, she knew she had to be grateful that she would even be allowed to witness the interview.

"Lead the way then detective."

He rewarded her with a smile which lit up his entire face. "With pleasure Miss Jiyuu."

* * *

><p>"Feh, let me get this straight." Inuyasha sprang out of bed. It had always been harder for him to be able to think and talk when he was lying down, and having a teary eyed and pajama clad Kagome next to him was not helping matters. "Basically, my brother has been hating my guts all these years because he blames me for his mother's death…"<p>

"Yes." The miserable young woman agreed to his summary of the account she had made of the encounters she had had with Kagura then Touga.

"I guess things make more sense now." For the longest time Inuyasha had thought that the reason Sesshoumaru had forsaken the family had to do with Touga leaving Ayaka for the younger Izayoi once he had gotten the lattest pregnant. After all despite his brash ways, Inuyasha had always been a smart boy. He knew how to count, was aware that most pregnancies last nine months, and knew his parent's wedding date. He had therefore been able to put two and two together. _'I really thought that Sesshoumaru hated me for being a constant reminder that dad cheated on his mother with mine, which resulted in me. I never would have guessed his mom's death was somehow mixed in with it. No wonder his feelings against me were so strong.'_

"He obviously has no reason to blame _you_, but somehow the events leading to his mother's accident must have left a clear impression on his mind, and mixed in with his anger towards his father's infidelity, and the proof of it, you."

"Kagome, spare the psychoanalysis bullsh…"

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry…" He quickly amended. He was aware she disliked him using profanities, and usually did his best to keep as clean a mouth as possible, but he had been too upset to filter himself. Not that he aimed to apologize for what he had meant. He knew how much she had enjoyed the introduction to psychology class she had taken the previous semester, and how she had tried to apply its principles to almost everyone in their acquaintance, but he still did not enjoy her trying to psychoanalyze him or his messy family situation. He sat back on his bed next to his girlfriend, and slipped back under the covers. "Look, we've been spending all these years apart, and the two of us have been just fine. Mom and dad are enough of a family to me, and seems to me like Sesshoumaru has been doing fine just by himself as well. Besides I can't make him change his mind, or decide to want to play big brother to me."

"Surely your father…" Kagome interjected. By the way he had spoken to her, she was sure that Touga waned nothing more but for his family to be a united family unit.

"Kagome, let it go." The exhausted note in Inuyasha's voice let her know just how much he did not want to carry on the conversation anymore. It was however the sadness in his amber eyes that made her stay her tongue. She had seen the same look of weariness and sorrow in Touga's eyes earlier, and thinking that she could cause in her boyfriend the same anguish she had seen in the older man was enough to make her decide not to carry on the conversation any longer.

_'I have to let it go. This is causing them so much pain. As much as I hate it, I know I can't make it all better this time around… At least I got it all off of my chest. It should be enough for now.' _The young woman stretched before turning towards her boyfriend. "You're right. Enough with this. Talking about it now won't change the situation anyways." She snuggled as close as possible to the warm body next to hers, and sighed with relief when Inuyasha curled his arm around her. She feared he might have been too upset to accept her backing down.

"Yeah. Let's just back to sleep. I have class with that hard ass Jinenji early tomorrow." He sighed unhappily. Biology was not one of his favorite subject, and he was convinced that the professor intentionally always picked on him.

Kagome scoffed at his words. "Jinenji is the sweetest and kindest professor of the entire faculty." She referred to the kind big eyed giant. "It's not his fault you can't differentiate between the fibula and the tibia."

"Keh!"

Kagome smiled as she knew it would be the only response she would get from her lover. She got even closer to the man she loved, and let out another sigh. As much as she wanted to fix the situation between the brothers and their father, she knew it would not be possible. When Inuyasha leaned over to turn off his side lamp, she knew it marked the end of the discussion for good, and she promised herself she would not be bringing back up the difficult topic of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stared straight at the dark haired and ruby eyed woman seated across from him. While he usually would have been glad to see such a combination of features as it reminded him of his beloved Kagura, this time around his emotions were much more confused.<p>

"Abi, you had asked to see me, and here I am. What did you wish from this Sesshoumaru?" He asked on the loftiest tone he could muster. Still she silently gazed at him. He stayed perfectly still, and tried not to show just how much he was affected by her silent perusal.

After another long minute spent without speaking a word, the younger woman finally opened her mouth. "How did you figure it out? I covered my tracks pretty well."

'_Is this the only reason she has asked to speak to me? To satisfy her ego?' _He could not help but wonder. He still could not comprehend why Abi's mother nor her attorney were present. _'I simply do not understand what Abi hopes to gain from me. From what Shinji told me, she hasn't bothered to deny the charges or try to defend herself…'_

"I will answer your questions once you explain to me why you've asked to see me." He retorted unperturbed; he would be damned before he let the younger woman get the best of him.

"Alright."Abi grinned before giving him a small nod of understanding. "Other than to satisfy my curiosity, the reason why I asked you to come is that I want you to tell my whole story. I know you journalists have a tendency to speak half truths, and I figured that if you were smart enough to find me out, the least I owed you was an exclusive with me."

At hearing her words, Sesshoumaru could not help but steal a quick glance towards the conspicuous mirror on the side wall of the interrogation room in which he and Abi were seated.

The university student chuckled at his reaction. "Don't worry, they won't stop you. Anything I'm saying in this room can be used as evidence against me, so it's in their interest to see me talk. Why do you think they allowed you to come in?"

Since Shinji did not barge in to interrupt their meeting, Sesshoumaru inferred that Abi had to be right. Just in case Yaruba's bosses suddenly changed their minds, and decided that this informal interview would not be in their interest, the journalist decided to speed things along. "Let us begin then. What made you decide to fabricate and distribute the Miko Powder?"

With an annoyed roll of her eyes, the dark haired young woman answered completely unapologetic. "Well I've always enjoyed chemistry, and I wanted to find out if I could create my own blend of synthetic hallucinogen, but most importantly, I wanted to teach all those annoying people a lesson."

"Annoying people?" Sesshoumaru echoed even as he scribbled down notes in his trusted notebook.

Abi let out another sign before answering. "My friendly mutton-brained colleagues, and of course my dear old mom."

The bitterness in which she had said the word "mom" let Sesshoumaru know that Mrs. Satoshi was at the root of whatever problem Abi had.

_'I need to play up on that angle.' _He thought before saying aloud. "Your mother, Tekkei, I believe…" He had quickly read through the thin case file Shinji had managed to put together based on the few sentences he had managed to get out of Abi before she had requested Sesshoumaru's presence.

Abi had long ago learned how to read people, and how to use her skill to her advantage; she saw right through him, and knew he hoped to rile her up by mentioning her mother, but did not see any reason to let him know. _'He is after all just a pawn to me.'_

"Yes, Tekkei Satoshi. Did you know that she was named woman of the year just last week by Onna Monthly in recompense of her supposed great achievements as a mother and a career woman." She scoffed, recalling how the news story had left a bitter after taste in her mouth; especially when the people from the magazine had called her for her impressions on the award bestowed on her mother, and she had had no choice but to lie and fake being thrilled for Tekkei.

Even though he was a journalist who was interested in a broad range of news items, Sesshoumaru did not make a habit of reading magazines aimed at women. It was therefore his first time hearing about Mrs. Satoshi being given an award. He was however still impressed. He at least knew the reputation of Onna Monthly as being one of the largest publications in the country, and the woman's magazine with the largest circulation numbers.

"I take it that in your eyes, she is not the model mother and career woman?" He continued with his line of questioning on Tekkei.

"Far from it. My mother is a fraud. I was raised by a string of nannies, and her career." Abi could not reign in her snort of derision. "Let's just say that she has never been afraid of using _all_ her talents to get a promotion." Even as she spoke the words, her mind jumped back to the time, years ago, when she had come home from school early, and had seen her hard working mother 'entertaining' her boss on their living room couch while her father was away on a business trip. "Her constant infidelity and selfish uncaring attitude about everyone other than herself is what drove my father away. Unfortunately as a kid I was not given a choice otherwise I would have run far away from her too."

Due to his employment, Sesshoumaru had come across his fair share of people filled with hatred in his life, but never had he seen a person's eyes shine with clear loathing as Abi's blood red gaze did at the moment.

"I think I can deduce the goals behind your Miko Powder scheme. In addition to wanting a practical outlet to your chemistry formulas, you wanted to punish your mother. You knew that if you were ever found out, the scandal would drag your mother's name through the mud, and destroy her reputation." Something else suddenly occurred to him. "You really wanted to be found out all along!" _'This must be why she sold the drug on the school campus. Her mother is one of the board of directors of the university, and the scandal is sure to have larger repercussions because of that.'_

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner." She let out a humorless chuckle. "You may be smart, but I'm sorry to say that you just happened to work into my plan. It's not like I worked extra hard to hide the trail. The whole idea was to get caught. I know that I'm going to go to jail for a very long time, but I don't care." The dismayed look on his face caused her smile to widen. "I am sure you're wondering if it was all worth it. Well let me assure you that it will be. I can't wait to see the look on that bitch's face when her precious word comes crumbling around her. She will lose not only her position as a member of the board of directors of the university, but all the respect of her so-called posh friends. People in our circle our only fair-weather friends. At the first hint of scandal, they will all forget about the monthly party they attended at her house, or all the favors and strings she's pulled for them. My only regret is that I was unable to find a full proof way to ruin mother financially as well."

Sesshoumaru did not bat an eyelash when Abi suddenly jumped to her feet. Now that the words had started pouring out of the young woman, she could not help herself, but to keep on going. She had kept all her feelings bottled up for too long, and was happy to finally have an outlet to let it all go out.

"It will be such a relief to finally shake off the persona of shy poor pitiful Abi. I had to pretend to be a sheltered weakling when all I really wanted was to get out of Tekkei's shadow. She's always tried to rule my life and tell me what to do when she herself is such a fraud, and doesn't have her life together…" Abi suddenly stopped her talking and pacing to stare straight at the stoic man seated at the table standing between the two of them. She had not intended to say this much about her mother, and decided to redirect the conversation before she said even more. "I do have to applaud you. You did slightly ruin my plan by finding me out too quickly. I was hoping to replace Kagome as president of the student association. It would have made the scandal even juicier." She let out a wistful sigh at the thought of the headlines that could have garnered. "Anyways how did you find me out? I am curious to find out who was the leak. I am sure it was one of my worthless and spineless distributors."

"Suon." Sesshoumaru supplied.

Abi made a distasteful pout at the mention of her classmate and associate. "I should have guessed that idiot would be behind it. He was my bigger seller after all, so it's not surprising that he caught your attention."

"He was arrested, and is facing serious charges as well."

She shrugged of Sesshoumaru's unspoken accusation. "So, I wasn't the one who forced him to sell the Miko Powder. He needed the money to keep up with us 'rich kids'. He could have found himself a decent job as a pizza delivery guy, I didn't force him to do anything…"

"Is this what you tell yourself to be able to sleep at night? What about the clients then? Those who sniffed Miko Powder?"

Abi pretended no to be affected by his words. "There are no long term effects." She stubbornly stated. "I designed the drug, I should know."

"Really? The doctors at the central hospital disagree. Whether you wish to acknowledge it or not, the drug is highly addictive. Two of Suon's largest consumers have just been hospitalized due to several withdrawal symptoms." "Not to mention that based on what we've been told by Manten's personal physician, ever since he woke up from his coma he has shown a regression of motor skills as well as difficulty of speech." To emphasize his point, he opened the folder Shinji had given him earlier, and slid it on the table towards Abi.

For the first time since the beginning of their interview, she seemed genuinely rattled. "You're lying. Miko Powder does not cause any real harm." She said even as he red eyes scanned over the few pages taken from Manten's medical file.

"Your little revenge drug scheme was harmful; not only to users like Manten, but also to your distributors. Suon is probably going to spend the next decade in jail, which will ruin his family as well since he was the sole breadwinner for his mother and siblings."

Abi let out a long sigh. "I guess I'll have to rethink about the chemical concentrations. There must be an imbalance somewhere…"

'_She is an unfeeling sociopath.' _Sesshoumaru thought once he realized that the reason for her upset about Manten's situation was not about the harm she had caused the young man, but rather the idea that her drug recipe might not be as effective as she had thought it was.

Abi saw the look of dismay plastered on Sesshoumaru's face, and could not help but try to explain herself. "Contrary to what you may believe, I do feel bad about Suon and Manten. I didn't want them to suffer, but it was necessary for my plan to succeed. It's just bad luck that it fell on them, and not on someone else."

"Bad luck?" He echoed in complete repugnance. "I guess we are done here. I have more than enough to print in my article." He said even as he stood up, and walked around the young woman. As he started opening the door, she called over to him.

"Wait! When will you be printing our interview?"

He did not bother to mask the disgust in his voice when he answered. "I will make sure it appears in this afternoon's special edition." Since he did not care to stay one more minute in her presence, the journalist headed straight for the door, unfortunately not before seeing the self-satisfied smile etched on the young woman's face.

* * *

><p>Shinji let out a long appreciative whistle as his eyes followed Sesshoumaru exiting the interrogation room. He, Kagura, the main prosecutor for the case and some other police officers were standing on the other side of the two way mirror, completely engrossed in the discussion on the other side of the glass.<p>

"Well she's a real nut job. I have to say however that Sesshoumaru handled it well. If he ever wants a career change, I can definitely help him go through the academy. He'd make a great cop." A rumble of assent from the other officers of the law followed detective Yaruba's praise. When it came to Kagura she was too engrossed in her own thoughts to comment.

_'She is willing to throw her life away, and damage so many other people just because her mother neglected her, and has hurt her in the past?!' _Kagura thought shuddering at the look of madness in Abi's eyes.

She was shocked to see how far hatred of her parent had pushed the young female student. _'I guess it's a good thing that Sesshoumaru decided to cut ties with his family instead of letting the hurt fester into such painful hatred.'_

Just as the thought occurred to her, none other than her lover walked into the observation room.

"I was just telling everyone that if you're ever interested, I can help you start a career in law enforcement. That was good interrogating skills you showed over there." Shinji commented as he walked towards Sesshoumaru to give him a friendly pat on the back.

"Not much skill was needed. Abi was more than willing to talk… as long as her words will be spread in the media of course." The journalist retorted. Despite the unemotional mask on his face, he really had been affected by his encounter with Abi. He simply could not understand how her hatred for her mother lead her to put so many people in jeopardy.

'_I am sure that Kagura and my father would say that I left my disagreement with father affect my life as well, but I didn't let it get out of hand as Abi did. Besides now that I know mother's death was not a suicide, I can lay to rest this part of my life, and look towards the future. I will _not_ let my anger consume me as it did with Abi.' _His thoughts were interrupted when an older woman in a sharp suit walked towards him as well. Shinji had earlier introduced her as the prosecutor for Abi's case, but Seshoumaru could not remember her name.

"In any case Mr. Tashio, I thank you for your cooperation. Abi only wanted to talk to you, so unless you had agreed to come down, we might not have been able to get this confession out of her. The tape of this interrogation will go a long way towards getting her convicted for her crimes." Kujaku, the prosecutor gently rubbed the bridge of her nose to keep her tiredness at bay. She was more than aware that until Tekkei Satoshi unleashed her lawyers on her, her legal battle had not started. _'With some luck Abi will refuse the help of her mother, and this will be a much easier trial.'_

"It was no bother at all." Sesshoumaru replied. "I take it we can take our leave?" He then directed the question to detective Yaruba even as he stared in Kagura's red-rimmed eyes. By the look of shock still on her face, he was sure that he was not the only one affected by Abi's ranting and raving

"Yeah. Since you and Kagura already signed the legal agreements, you're free to go." Shinji let the two journalists know. "I'm sure that the two of you are looking forward to getting some shut eye." He quickly glanced down at the watch on his wrist before commenting. "You could probably get an hour or two more of sleep before having to show up at the office."

"We could, but we have to work on getting Abi's interview published. Sesshoumaru did promise her to have it up by this afternoon." Kagura pointed even as she stared into her lover's golden eyes.

"Fine." Kujaku agreed. "Please make yourselves available in case there is some other development before the trial."

With a nod of understanding Sesshoumaru took a hold of Kagura's hand, and lead the two of them towards the exit. Neither of them spoke as they headed towards the visitor parking space, nor did they let go of the comforting hold they had on each other.

* * *

><p>"So, what are your intentions towards my sister?"<p>

The question directed at him caused Sesshoumaru to lose his train of thoughts. He had been busy recalling the interview he had had with Abi two months ago at the police station. He averted his golden gaze away from the blank spot on the wall where it had been glued to, and turned his attention towards Kanna. The petite white haired woman was seated with him in her living room. He and Kagura had been invited to dinner by Kanna and her husband, and while Yukiyo put the kids to bed, and Kagura finished clearing up the table, Sesshoumaru found himself alone with the intimidating woman. He always felt mildly uncomfortable when left alone with her. In the past months, as Kanna's pregnancy developed, he and Kagura had become frequent visitors during their little time off from work. The revelation of the Miko Powder scandal by their magazine had made circulation numbers explode, and led to Kagura and he having to shoulder ever more responsibilities. They however managed to spend as much time as possible alone, or with Kagura's family. Not that Sesshoumaru minded much. He was interested in the economy and in finance, so he and Kanna's husband, Yukiyo, had had some interesting conversations while Kagura played with her nephews or hovered over her sister. The other man had even used his capacity as financial analyst to recommend a few placements. However despite their shared passion for books, Sesshoumaru still felt uncomfortable when left alone with Kanna without her adorable sons or friendly husband to get their attention.

_'The way she looks at me is as if she could see right through me.' _He thought of the pale woman was seated next to him on the small armchair. Each of them was waiting for their respective partner to join them.

"Do you know what is the one thing Kagura wants the most?" She then asked Sesshoumaru when he failed to answer her first question.

This time he did not miss a beat before answering. "Being editor in chief and part owner of Shikon Magazine."

The words had barely left Sesshoumaru's mouth that Kanna had reached over to punch him in the arm. He was so stunned by the usually even tempered woman's action that he did not even know how to respond.

"I am so sorry!" Kanna clasped her hands over her mouth in horror. "I usually don't lose control like this. I blame it on being crazy hormonal and pregnant with _another_ boy." She lamented resting a hand on her bulging abdomen.

"Apology accepted." He quickly muttered. A part of him could not wait to let Kagura know about her sister's unusual action, she always enjoyed hearing about her deceptively cold sister showing some emotions, but another part of him acknowledged that to do so he would have to give her a summary of the conversation he was about to have with Kanna. _'And something tells me that I won't want to let Kagura know about it…'_

"Thank you." She nodded, a light blush bringing color to her usually pale cheeks. "The truth is that Kagura wants nothing more than a family of her own. She might say that she wants Naraku's magazine, but the truth is that she's always wanted a family she could belong to." As much as she wanted to share with him her theory that Kagura's attachment with Shikon Magazine was only due to her wanting to connect with their estranged father, she stayed her tongue. _'I should still keep some of Kagura's secrets.' _

"Basically, all I want to know is whether you are ready to give her the baby she's been wanting for so long."

"Excuse me?!" Sesshoumaru gasped incredulously at Kanna's direct question. During their many visits to Kanna and Yukiyo's home, he and Kagura made it a point not to discuss their relationship with the other couple, and he had no intention to start doing so now.

"Well she is ready, and I hope you are too." The hopeful glint in Kanna's deep dark eyes made him feel uneasy. "Besides she's not getting any younger."

_'Did Kagura tell her she wanted to have a child? Why would she not tell me first?' _He wondered puzzled by Kanna's sudden insistent behavior.

"Kagura will make a fantastic mother. She's great with Haku and Akago." Yukiyo entered the conversation without missing a beat. He had finally managed to convince his sons to stay in bed, and was glad he had not missed the 'big talk' his wife intended to have with Sesshoumaru.

When it came to the journalist, he could not shake the feeling that he had fallen into a carefully planned ambush. _'Knowing Kagura's distaste for chores, I am sure she will drag the clean up as much as possible, and remain occupied in the kitchen for quite a while.'_

"Beside having the family she's always wanted might be just what Kagura needs to finally shake off her constant attempt at catching Naraku's attention. Perhaps she'll finally agree to go work somewhere else."

"Somewhere where she will be able to thrive professionally." Yukiyo agreed with his wife. He was rewarded by a small smile, causing him to grin in return. The little glint in his wife's eye let him know that he could expect a very positive ending to his night. In the past few weeks, she had been too tired and made too uncomfortable by her pregnancy to let him touch her.

"Look who I found sneaking around?" Kagura exclaimed as she walked towards the living room, Hakudoushi precariously perched on her hip. "Ugh! You're way too heavy for this. I will break my back if I try to carry you around again." She added as she plopped her oldest nephew on the ground.

Seeing Kagura holding on to her nephew made Sesshoumaru feel as if he had been punched in the gut. If he squinted his eyes, he could almost pretend that the child's white hair resembled his own mane, which prompted thoughts of babies with his co-worker. _'Whatever Kanna intended to do, it was obviously successful.'_

"Haku! Didn't I tell you not to get out of bed?" Yukiyo asked crossing his arms over his chest. At seeing the anger in his father's lavender eyes, the little boy let out a defeated sigh.

"I just wanted to say goodnight to aunt Kagura and uncle Sesshoumaru. See I'm done now, so I'll go up. Good night!" Hakudoushi did not wait to get scolded some more by his dad before running up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Sesshoumaru thoughtfully watched the pale lavender eyed child left the room. _'I don't know what Kanna is up to, but I wouldn't put it past her to have orchestrated this little scene. She does have a fertile imagination courtesy of all the reading she does…' _He had not failed to notice that it was the first time one of Kagura's nephews had referred to him as 'uncle'.

"Bah, don't be too hard on the kid. He wanted to wish us good luck for tomorrow." Kagura commented as she plopped herself on the sofa on the other end of Sesshoumaru, who suddenly found himself sandwiched in between the two Jiyuu sisters.

"Are you ready for your big award ceremony tomorrow? You must be nervous Sesshoumaru." Yukiyo said as he sat opposite from the three.

Kagura scoffed openly at her brother in-law's suggestion. "He doesn't get nervous…not that it matters, I will be nervous enough for the two of us. If Shikon wins the award, I won't be responsible for my own actions."

Sesshoumaru agreed non-committedly to her teasing comment as he was still trying to make sense of the earlier conversation he had had with Kanna and her husband.

"I would be nervous if I were you too. Sounds like it will be a glamorous affair. Didn't you tell me Emi Yamada would be hosting? She's a very beautiful woman." The moment the words left Yukiy's mouth, he wanted to take them back. He looked straight into his wife's eyes, and was no surprised by the cross expression on her face. He suddenly felt as if the goodwill he had accumulated earlier by agreeing to side wit his wife had gone away because he had not been able to control his mouth.

"Are you saying that I can't compete with those entertainment industry bimbos and starlets?" The way Kagura's dark eyebrow was arched let Yukiyo that there was only one correct answer to his question. He looked nervously at Sesshoumaru for help, but the other man just shrugged, trying to keep his amusement as quiet as possible.

Kanna finally took pity on her husband, and decided to help him out of the hole he had dug for himself. "Of course not. You're going to look fabulous. You even got your hair and nails done today."

"Well, that didn't do me a load of good. I chipped the polish on two of my nails while washing the dishes. When are you going to invest in a dishwashing machine like everyone else?" She stuck her fingers out for her younger sister to see.

Kanna chuckled at her sister's reaction. "You know I enjoy cleaning; it helps relax me."

"Well that's clearly a gene we don't have in common." Kagura's quip made both sisters chuckle as pointing out their difference in genetics was a common joke. After all the two of them were almost as opposite as night and day when it came to their appearance.

"Oh well, Sesshoumaru and I should head out soon. We have a three hours drive back to home, and I still have to put my overpriced manicure to rights before we leave for the award ceremony tomorrow. Not to mention that our dear boss wouldn't splurge on plane tickets, so we have to drive all the way to the resort ourselves." Had Kagura been honest, she would have admitted that she did not mind the last part one bit. Not only would she be left alone with her lover for the eight hours car drive, but they also would be staying the night in the luxurious resort where the award ceremony would be hosted. They had of course had to book two separate bedrooms, but she had every intention to sneak into her lover's bed the second every other member of the press would stagger into their own bed. _'From the pictures I saw online, our rooms come with large bathtubs. I can't wait to try one of them.'_

As soon as the words left Kagura's lips, the four adults took to their feet to say their goodbyes.

"You'll have to tell me all about the award ceremony; you know I live vicariously through you." Kanna announced as she gave her sister as tight a hug as her swollen abdomen permitted. "If you can, try to get an autograph from Emi Yamada for Yukiyo. He is such a big fan of hers."

His wife's request brought a grin to her husband's lips. He knew that she wouldn't have asked her sister for such a favor unless he was growing back in her favors. _'Maybe tonight will get to be a great evening after all, and I will be able to get Kanna back in bed.' _He thought suddenly eager for their dinner guests to leave.

"I will try, but I won't make promises. Sesshoumaru may be the one nominated for an actual award for his piece on the Miko Powder scandal, but I still have to represent Shikon Magazine and look all professional. I do have appointments lined up with tons of advertisers…" Kagura winced when she saw the crushed look on her brother in-law's face, so quickly added. "I will try my very best to corner that pop starlet of Emi when no one is watching, and get an autograph out of her."

"That would be very appreciated." Yukiyo finally admitted as he hugged Kagura then shook Sesshoumaru's hand in goodbye.

As soon as their guests had safely departed, the young financial analyst turned towards his wife. "Now, I believe something was said earlier about a _reward_ if I helped you out with a certain plan."

Kanna tried not to smile at the hopeful glint in Yukiyo's eyes. "Go make sure the boys are asleep then come join me in bed; I will be waiting for you." Not needing to be told twice, he literally rushed up the flight of stairs in the direction of their sons' rooms.

'_I wish I could be a fly on the wall tonight, and find out what Sesshoumaru will tell Kagura…maybe I should give her a call tomorrow.' _Kanna thought to herself as she slowly made her way up the stairs as well. _'Let's just hope that my little plan works out.'_

* * *

><p>"I just realized we didn't finalize the details for tomorrow. Who's driving on the way up?" Kagura asked her boyfriend. Even though she was standing in the bathroom of her condo, scrubbing her face over the sink, she knew Sesshoumaru would have no trouble hearing her from the adjacent bedroom.<p>

"You drove your car to your sister's today, so I assumed we were taking mine tomorrow. Besides my car is bigger, and would be more comfortable for the long ride. I do not mind driving." Sesshoumaru replied as he settled himself under the covers of Kagura's bed. The two of them had driven straight to her apartment after leaving Kanna and Yukiyo's place, and after double checking their bags for their weekend away had decided to call it a night as they were planning to wake up early. They also would need to make a quick stop by his apartment as when checking his bag, he had realized he was missing his pair of shoes. Kagura had of course not failed to make fun of him, who had a tendency to plan everything, for having forgotten such a crucial part of his outfit for the award ceremony.

"Sure, that works for me as long as we trade off on the driving if you get tired." She let her know even as she vigorously brushed her hair. While her lover had shown his appreciation for her wavy locks in the past, she could not help but secretly still wish she shared her sister's sleek hair. _'This will have to do for tonight.' _She thought to herself; she was not about to apply her weekly moisturizing and straightening hair masque when her lover was sleeping over. _'Some things he just does not need to know.' _She reflected as she gave herself one last critical once over in the mirror.

From his position of sitting against the headboard of Kagura's bed, Sesshoumaru had a clear and unobstructed view of her. He was still quite surprised at how easily the two of them had slipped into a domestic routine. In the past weeks they had come to divide their nights almost identically between her condo, and his apartment. They would leave work at different hours, and meet up to spend some time then dinner together before spending the night at either his place or hers. He allowed the ghost of a smile to appear on his lips while he spied on Kagura dutifully applying her facial night cream. Witnessing her nightly routine made him feel as if he was seeing a special and secret part of her life that no one else would be privy to. It was his first time being linked so intimately with another woman. His past relationships never included enough intimacy, or lasted long enough for him to even want to spend any time at his 'girlfriends' house.

"What are you smiling at?" Kagura's question thrust him out of his thoughts. She joined him in the bedroom, and discarded her robe. While a couple months ago she would have thrown the red silky material towards the armchair in the corner of a room, Sesshoumaru's influence on her could be seen in the young woman carefully hanging her robe on its designated hook.

"Nothing." He assured her even if his smile had not been completely wiped off.

She lay next to him under the warm covers. "Just like how I interrupted this interesting conversation about 'nothing' you were having with Kanna and Yukiyo after dinner?" She simply could not help but tease him. During the three hours ride back from her sister's house, she had asked her lover on several occasions what the conversation had been about, and he had refused to answer. "You know I have ways to make you talk."

Since Sesshoumaru had no intention of letting her know about her sister's plea to have her pregnant as fast as possible, he contented himself with giving his lover a shrug as a response.

"Now that sounded like a challenge… one I am more than willing to take on." To emphasize her point, she reached under the comforter to run her hand over his T-shirt covered chest prompting Sesshoumaru to arch an eyebrow in clear amusement.

However before the young woman had a chance to actually do anything, he pounced on her, and reversed their positions. She suddenly found herself pinned on her own bed under her lover's weight. While he was paying attention not to crush her, he had her completely immobilized, and even if she squirmed, she could not get him off of her smaller frame.

"Damn you!" She groaned even as she looked up into his golden eyes. When she rolled her hips, and came in contact with a very sensitive part of his anatomy, it was his turn to groan, but still he did not let go. "Fine Sesshoumaru. You win, and I waive an imaginary white flag." He found the little disappointed pout on her lips simply irresistible, and bent his head to press a gentle kiss to her mouth.

"That's more like it." She commented before fastening their lips in a prolonged languorous kiss.

Once they broke apart for some much needed air, they stared at each other in comfortable silence for a good long minute. Just as Kagura was about to break the silence to suggest a naughty scenario she had come with, courtesy of their present position, Sesshoumaru made a sudden announcement.

"We should move in together."

"Wow…" Her body stiffened in surprise. "Where did that come from?" She blurted out in complete shock after a couple heartbeats of pure silence.

Sesshoumaru frowned at her less than thrilled reaction. While they had not discussed in which direction their relationship should be going, he had assumed that she would be happy at his suggestion, and made his disappointment known. "You are not interested?" He asked. The two of them had been spending so much time together since the beginning of their affair that he thought his suggestion would be a great idea. It would allow them to be in contact for much longer as well as save time, and prevent them from having to go back and forth between their homes. Just like he would be forced to do the next morning to go pick up his pair of forgotten shoes.

"Well…no…I… Naraku doesn't even know about us yet."

As soon as she had spoken the words, Kagura wanted to take them back. She could tell how hurt Sesshoumaru was by her protest, or more precisely the reason behind it. He immediately let go of her, and sat up in bed. He simply silently stared down in her crimson eyes for a long time, not a word escaping his lips.

"Sesshoumaru…" She started, but he interrupted her.

"Let's just go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." The finality in his words put a definitive and sudden stop to the conversation. To make his point even clearer, he leaned towards the side table, and turned off the lamp. He then lay back in bed, paying attention to stick strictly to his side of the bed, and not to come in contact with his lover.

Kagura knew that she had wounded the man she loved, but was not sure how to make him feel better. She quite enjoyed their present living arrangements, and did not quite understand why Sesshoumaru suddenly wanted to change things up. _'He keeps his toothbrush and shaving kit in my bathroom, and I gave him a drawer in my closet. Why is this not enough for him?' _She wondered silently. _'Ever since we came out and actual admitted our feelings, everything has been so good between us.' _While she may feel like the conversation would not go on, she wanted to remind him of the feelings they had for each other. With this clear goal in mind, she inched closer to his body, and reached over to run an inviting hand over the broad expense of his back.

"Goodnight." The cold tone he used spoke more volumes than him not returning her gentle caresses. Feeling quite put out, the young woman had no choice but to let go of her lover.

"Goodnight." She replied sadly even as she thought to herself _'Tomorrow's trip will be a _very_ long drive.'_

**To be continued…**

A/N: They will once again be away…wonder how things will turn out between our two favorite journalists, and will Sesshoumaru win the award? We'll see next time in **Travel and leisure**.


	19. Travel and Leisure

_**Part 19: Travel and Leisure**_

A/N: My personal goal was to have this chapter posted before the end of the month. The coming weeks will be crazy as the semester comes to an end, so I am so happy to be able to have this done before then. On a brighter note this chapter will have some fluff and **Lemon warning**, so the faint of heart, be careful. Happy (early) Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it :)

Thanks for your wonderful and encouraging reviews:

**Little25victor **

**Philliwolf5**

**Steph **(Ha ha I do need to include some drama to keep you guys interested. I promise to have some fluffy moments as well.)

**Lalala **(This coming chapter will be even yummier.)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"So how long are you going to sulk?" Kagura asked as she turned towards her lover. The two of them had been riding in complete silence for the past four hours, and the lack of communication was really getting to her. Ever since they had rolled out of bed, hours before the sun was set to rise, Sesshoumaru had barely exchanged any words with her, and when he did it was only about mundane or necessary things; such as asking her to load his bag in the car, or thanking her for fixing his coffee the way he liked it.

'_To think that I was so excited at the idea of taking this little trip together... Not only is it going to be terrific publicity for Shikon Magazine, but I was most looking forward to spending some alone time with Sesshoumaru in that high end place…' _She reflected unhappily. When her question failed to receive an answer, she reverted her gaze back towards the window on her side of the car. The deep mournful sigh which escaped her lips betrayed how she felt at the moment.

"This Sesshoumaru does not sulk." He finally unclenched his jaw for the first time in the past two hours. His displeasure showed on how he suddenly pressed harder on the accelerator.

"Ah! So he does talk." She snorted, amusement far from her tone. Her comment earned her a menacing glare from the corner of his eye. She sighed deeply once more, and decided to try a different approach. "Look, we have a good four hours more to go before we get to the resort. Then we're going to spend the rest of the weekend in close proximity as well. Don't you think we could at least talk?"

Without bothering to take his eyes off the long empty highway that stretched out in front of him, Sesshoumaru nodded. "What do you wish to talk about? We have finalized the schedule for the weekend with Naraku…"

"Don't be an ass." She cut him off. "You know damn well I don't mean to talk about work."

"That would be a change." The vicious tone he used let her know just how deeply her reaction of the previous night had really cut him, and how much it pained him still.

"Okay, I get it. You're pissed off at me, and you have a valid reason to be…" She took a deep breath, and allowed herself a small pause. She had spent the entire night tossing, turning and pondering about her present situation. She knew she was on the cusp of change in her life, and that she would have to make a decision, which ever that would be. _'His request last night might have come out of nowhere, but I know Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't have suggested anything unless he was sure it was what he wanted, and once he makes a decision, he doesn't change his mind. I either get on board with the plan, or else…' _Her heart clenched in pain at the idea. Sesshoumaru had become such an integral part of her life, that she could not imagine herself without him. _'I'm not about to lose him because of my fears. It's time to go from the frying pan to the fire.'_

After one more calming breath, she started speaking again. "I'm not good at this relationship thing. I've only had one serious one in my life before you. That was Kouga, and we both know how that one ended…"

Even though he was none too happy with his lover right now, he really didn't like the way she mentioned her ex boyfriend. Every time she had spoken of Kouga's betrayal in the past, he had been able to tell in how much pain the young woman still was, and if there was one thing he hated, it was to see his lover hurting. Therefore despite their present disagreement, he could not help but try to offer her some comfort.

"Kagura…" He started speaking, but she interrupted him; she was not done talking. While he was giving her the silent treatment, she had spent the past couple hours thinking about their situation, and as frightening as her choice was, she was sure it was the right one, and she couldn't wait to let him know about it.

"Yesterday, I panicked when you sprang that question on me out of the blue. I mean, all I wanted was some good love making then falling asleep in your arms, but no, you had to ask me to move in with you." She could tell he meant to interrupt her this time around, so she quickly added in just one breath. "However, I had most of yesterday night, and this morning to think, and you're right. I think moving in together would be a good idea."

He briefly took his eyes away from the opened highway to glance towards his girlfriend. "What about your father?"

She found promising the lack of scorn in his voice, and allowed a small smile to appear on her crimson lips. "Screw him! He's going to have to deal with the fact that you and I are an item. After the whole Abi episode, and seeing how bonkers her tumultuous relationship with her mom made her, I decided not to let Naraku get on my nerves too much."

"You are far from being anything like her." Even as Sesshoumaru spoke he reflected on Kagura's behavior towards her father in the past two months. He had to admit that since they had exposed the Abi Satoshi scandal, Kagura and Naraku had been getting in fewer arguments. He had inferred it was due to the high revenue and increased readership his story had brought to the magazine, but now he was not so sure anymore. _'Maybe she has made a conscious effort not to let her father get to her.' _He did in fact recall a particular day when she had preferred going out on a planned dinner with him over answering her father's summon for another after hours work meeting.

"That may be, but I'll keep playing nice to dear old dad. Not to say that he will. The second he finds out about us, he'll probably do what he can to ruin things. I'm sure he'll get off of professionally pitting us against each other, but we'll just have to not give him the satisfaction."

Her declaration of intent made him rejoice. He had for too long worried about how much Kagura cared about her father's opinion of her, and knew Kanna felt the same way. Something told him the small pale haired woman would also cheer at her sister's new positive outlook.

Despite the fact that he enjoyed the changes in his girlfriend, he could not help but make sure she was certain about her decision. "Kagura, you do realize that refusing to move in with me will not result in us breaking up. I would not want you to feel pressured to live with me if you do not wish to." He felt obliged to point that out, even if it did echo his feelings. He would hate for her to agree to his proposal only out of fear.

She smiled at the uncertainty she could feel emanating from him. "I know that. I thought about the situation, and it makes sense. We spend most of our time together already, so maintaining two households doesn't feel right. Not to mention that there will be benefits. I will have my own personal clean freak, and won't have to clean up any more. That and constant easy access to your body will make me very happy."

Although he scoffed at her teasing word, he could not help but feel elated. A small part of him had feared that she had agreed only because she felt like he had given her an ultimatum, but now his fears were laid to rest. As hard as he tried to suppress it, the ghost of a smile suddenly appeared on his lips as he thought about the domestic life he was to lead with the woman he loved. He didn't want her to know how much her acceptance had meant to him, but he was betrayed by his body. In face the slight upturning of his mouth spread wider at the idea that he too would have continuous access to Kagura's body.

His joyful expression did not escape the young woman's keen eyes. She was glad to see how happily he had taken her news, but decided to list her conditions now so as to get them out of the way. "I might have agreed, but you should know that this moving in business won't happen overnight." She noticed his arched eyebrow, and quickly added. "I'm not already getting cold feet. I'm just thinking about logistics."

"Logistics?" He echoed. His eyes lowered to the GPS plugged into his car's console, and he double-checked on the directions before selecting the correct freeway to merge into.

She quickly reviewed the list of items she had come up with earlier in the day before deciding to enumerate them aloud. "First of all, I am not giving up my condo. I love it, I completely remodeled it last year, and I'm almost done paying for it. Besides it's bigger that the shoe box you call an apartment."

"My apartment is not a shoebox. It has more than enough space for myself." He had to admit that his apartment was more about convenience than anything else. Unlike Kagura he was not crazy about the place where he lived.

"Exactly!" She agreed with enthusiasm. "You've just proven my point. The place certainly doesn't have enough space for me…I have _a lot _of stuff."

He nodded his assent as he could argue with her last statement whole-heartedly. "This is not an issue. I can find a tenant for my apartment. It is in a very good location, and fairly close to the Edo University campus, so I know it won't be hard to find someone to move into it."

"Tenant?" She echoed with surprise, then when things clicked into place she exclaimed completely incredulous. "You own the shoebox? You actually bought that apartment?!"

He was not amused by her flabbergasted expression, and did not mask his displeasure when he answered. "Of course I do. Why would I pay rent every month? Buying the place was a great investment. The price of real estate in the area has grown steadily in the past few years as the university's popularity grew."

"Sorry I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." She relented. Since she had a feeling she was treading in dangerous waters, she changed the subject. "Seriously though, I am keeping all my stuff. You can use the empty spare bedroom in the condo to make yourself a man-cave if you want, but other than that, I am in charge of decorations. I've seen what you can do on your own." A shudder went through her at thinking about the ugly and massive dog demon painting that adorned one of the walls of his living room. She simply could not imagine it fitting in with the soft oriental style of her own living room. _'He can do whatever he wants with that empty room. It's not like I'll be using it any time soon anyways.' _She then reflected. When she had originally picked her condo, she had planned on using the spare bedroom as either a guest room, or a study. However her only guests, Kanna and her family, were never overnight visitors, and she found that she enjoyed working in the living room much better after all. She presently used the room as a storage facility, but could just as easily give her boyfriend use of it.

"I have impeccable taste." Sesshoumaru retorted, even as he pictured the one reason for Kagura's dire warning. _'I truly do not see what she has against the painting.' _He thought to himself. As of late, every time she spent the night at his place, she never failed to comment on it.

"Yay yay, keep telling yourself that…" Since she felt she had teased him enough, especially considering how strained things had been between them before, she decided to switch the focus of the conversation; however, he beat her to it.

"In any case I could contribute the money from the rent to helping pay your mortgage." The light traffic he was driving through allowed him to shift his attention away from the road and towards his lover. He knew that she would not take his proposal easily. Sure enough, the young woman's entire body stiffened.

'_She, just like me, enjoys her independence. I know it will not be easy for us to merge our lives together, but I am sure that in time we will find a correct balance.'_

"Well…"

"Kagura." He cut off what he was sure would be a protest from her. He lowered one of his hands from the wheel to take a hold of her clenching left hand. "Everything will be fine. We will just share things equitably. I may agree to live in your condo, but I don't intend to be a kept man. We _will_ have to split costs."

She briefly wondered if she had offended him by being dismissive towards his possible contributions. She squeezed his hand in silent apology, but had to release it to allow him to steer the vehicle.

"Sorry honey, but that's a given. I don't make enough money to take care of you, and if that's what you were looking for, then you've got the wrong woman." Since they shared the same position, they both knew all too well that being editor at Shikon Magazine meant they did not make tons of money. "I guess we'll have to compromise. I will allow you to pay some of the bills as well as bring some things over, like your dining room set. Your table is _much_ sturdier than mine, and that could come in handy." Her witty comment did make him crack a brief smile. He recalled all too clearly how during a very passionate pre-dinner exchange, they had tested just how much weight and movement his dining room table could endure only a week ago.

"Indeed."

Kagura smiled to herself upon hearing his response. Now that she had made up her mind, and that she had told her lover what she thought, she felt completely at peace with herself. She stretched as much as she could in the small confines of Sesshoumaru's front seat. Now that all the previous tension had escaped, she could finally look forward to their weekend.

"Don't tell me you're already tired. We're not even halfway to our destination."

She turned to give him a coy smile. "I was just thinking about the activities we could plan on Sunday morning. We have a couple meetings lined up with some advertisers, but since the ceremony and the lectures will be done, the convention should be pretty quiet. We'll be able to have some alone time before we head out on the road. I figured we could book one of those couple's massages the resort is so famous for."

"Massage?" He echoed in clear disbelief. "What makes you think I would ever subject myself to this?"

She laughed out loud at his reaction. "Now, don't be so grouchy. You might enjoy it. Besides I'm sure it would do wonders towards helping you relax. You're quite a tense person." She punctuated the end of her sentence with a light poke to his ribs.

"Utterly ridiculous." He snorted before shifting his focus. "Now keep your eyes on the road, and look for a rest area. We will stop for a quick lunch." And that, she knew would be the end of the discussion.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru drained his glass of scotch, and settled himself on one of the plush armchairs adorning his hotel room. He had allowed himself one drink to help perk him up after the long day he had had. After long hours of driving, he and Kagura had finally arriving at the resort. They had then spent the better part of the rest of the afternoon attending mandatory lectures, followed by meetings they had set up with the first batch of advertisers. Since they had run a bit late due to a prolonged lunch break, as soon as they had arrived and checked in at the resort, they had had to jump into the activities. It was only now that he allowed himself some down time. As soon as he had gotten the opportunity, he had run for the safety and privacy of his room. Since the participants were to attend the award ceremony that evening, no other activities for the convention were planned that afternoon; something he was thankful for.<p>

He buried his hand into his pocket, and retrieved the folded piece of paper he had been scribbling on during the lecture on profit maximizing. He had found the subject matter tedious and the presenter dull, and if participation had not been mandatory, he certainly would not have attended at all. He had therefore decided to focus his attention on something else, despite the way Kagura glared at him for his obvious lack of attention. He critically scanned once over his neat writing, and found his previous changes most satisfactory. Only then did he put down the note card on the table.

_'I am quite certain I will not win that award, but if I do, I aim to be prepared.' _Due to his position as a nominee, he felt obligated to come up with a brief thank you speech in case his name was called on stage; he hated nothing more but to be caught under prepared.

His revision session was interrupted by a knock on his door. He only knew of one other person presently in the hotel who could wish to see him, so he did not hesitate.

"Come in Kagura, it's opened."

Sure enough, the young woman strolled into the opulent suite. She let out an appreciative whistle as she went through the living area to reach Sesshoumaru in the large bedroom.

"Damn. Your suite is even nicer than mine. Not that I'm complaining. Even my room is a real step up from our last business trip. This place is so top notch that you would know Naraku would never have signed off on it if the magazine had had to pay." Kagura exclaimed as she headed for the window to see which section of the beautiful and secluded resort Sesshoumaru's room window opened to. "If you hadn't been nominated for an award, there's no way Naraku would have agreed on letting us attend the convention."

Since he knew all too well of their boss's stingy nature, Sesshoumaru could only agree. His golden eyes followed in faint amusement as Kagura silently inspected the rest of his suite. When she came back in the bedroom, and perched herself on his bed, he was very tempted to join her. He knew however that they would soon have to go grab a quick dinner before getting ready for the evening's big event. While food was to be served during the award ceremony, he did not intend to stuff his face while surrounded by his peers.

"This bed is so comfy." Kagura sighed appreciatively. She bounced eagerly on the soft mattress a few times to emphasize her point. "It will make for a nice celebratory romp once you win us that award later on. I will make myself very appreciative towards my big winner."

"You are co-editor of the magazine. If the Miko powder piece wins the award, it will be yours as much as mine."

Kagura batted her hand in clear dismissal at his reminder. She knew that he was trying not to hurt her feeling, but she also was aware that her only contributions to the article had been revisions, not enough to make her a pivotal part of the process. _'I know that I only got into the convention as Sesshoumaru's plus one guest.'_ While only a year ago the thought of Sesshoumaru being nominated for such a prestigious award would have made her want to tear his hair out, and jealousy course through her veins, she was now actually genuinely happy for him, and extremely proud to be able to accompany him. Since she saw no point in continuing with that conversation, she decided to change the subject. "Anyways, Yukiyo will be ecstatic. I managed to corner that Emi Yamada starlet in the hotel lobby on my way over here, and got him an autograph."

_'Just as much as his wife will be when she finds out that I managed to convince Kagura to move in with me.' _Something told him that Kanna would rejoice even more than him at the big change in her older sister's life. He had not forgotten the little display she had gone through the trouble of setting up the previous evening. _'I am sure that the only thing that could tromp this would be telling her that Kagura is pregnant.'_ He did not know when, but at some point it had become a certainty to him that he and Kagura were in for the long haul. When it came to them having children together, it was therefore not a question of 'if', but rather 'when'.

"You have the strangest look on your face. What were you thinking about?" Her question caused him to put back in place his usual cool unemotional mask.

He was about to answer with his trademark 'nothing', but finally decided again it.

"You are messing up my bed." His response caused her red lips to stretch in a wide smile.

"Then you better help me make it _all right._ Come here big boy." She beckoned him with a flexed finger. Even if he had wanted to, which he did not, it would have been impossible for him to resist the way in which she was looking at him.

"You know this wasn't what I meant." They both knew quite well that while he had not been referring to sex in any way shape or form, her answer indicated it was precisely what se had on her mind. "We do not have time to fool around, or have you forgotten we have a ceremony to get ready for. We have yet to have dinner as well." Despite his faint protests, he did join her on the bed.

"We have lots of time, and I find myself hungry for something other than food right now." She commented even as her clever hands started roaming all over his body. "Besides we can always order food in. That's what room service is for honey... Actually I wouldn't say no to some whip cream right about now."

Any other protest he might have formulated found itself dead as soon as Kagura linked their lips in a passionate kiss. To ensure he wasn't going anywhere, she went as far as to wrap her arms around his neck. Sure enough it didn't take him long to respond most enthusiastically. She did not protest when he plunged his tongue deep in her mouth, and moaned eagerly at his gentle caress. They broke their kiss when it became evident that oxygen would be needed for their starving lungs.

He may have been reluctant before, but one would never have been able to tell by the way Sesshoumaru fervently divested his girlfriend from her clothing. He only interrupted his busy work to lay a few kisses and caresses to her smooth skin. During the boring lecture they had had to attend before, while she had dutifully taken notes, he had fantasized a time or two about peeling the different layers of Kagura's professional business suit, and now he had the pleasure of doing it in reality. Therefore even if they were in a hurry, he did take his time removing her suit jacket. Contrary to his usual neat ways, he threw away the article of clothing towards the armchair where he had been settled in only minutes before. Next came off her boots and socks; he took the liberty of gently running his fingers up and down the sensitive skin of her calves, causing her body to break out in shivers. It was only when he removed her prim dark slacks and lacy underwear that she reacted.

"Don't you think you're a little overdressed?" She asked him, the sweetest smile on her lips. He placed a kiss to her mouth before offering an answer.

"My shoes are off."

Kagura chuckled, and could not help but wonder when exactly he had taken the time to remove them.

_'Must have been too distracted to notice.' _

"Well, you are a clean freak. Something tells me you're the kind who gets nightmares at the idea of putting dirty shoes on your pristine sheets." He decided to ignore her mocking words since even as she spoke she started undoing the buttons of his shirt. When she placed kisses all over his exposed torso, all thoughts fled his mind. Without bothering to remove his shirt, she slid her palms down his chest, and reached down to unbuckle his pants.

"Though I have to say, I don't mind the half naked part."

Sesshoumaru had to admit that he too found very erotic the sight of Kagura only in her half open dress shirt. He was tantalized with a partial view of her lacy red bra, and it made him hungry for more. Always one to satisfy his urges, he reached into the opening at the collar of her shirt, and cradled her left breast with his hand. He then relieved it from the red cup of fabric restraining it. He bent forward to plop the sensitive tip of her mound in his mouth, and earned a keen moan when he gently bit on it.

Kagura retaliated by slipping her hand deep inside his pants, past his underwear to reach what she was looking for. When her hand wrapped around his length, he thrust his hips forward to increase the contact. While she gently worked him over, she used her other hand to raise his head up to access his lips with her own. While he had had to break off the kiss he was bestowing on one of the favorite part of her anatomy, Sesshoumaru did not complain. He settled for palming the pale breast, and using his fingers to play with its sensitive tip.

"I want to ride you." Kagura breathed against the dampening skin of his neck once she broke their kiss.

Her request made his lips stretch in a smile. In response he reluctantly leaned back, forcing her to let go of his length, and dragged himself upwards to seat against the large headboard of the bed to face towards his lover. Her breath hitched in her throat when he raised himself to slide off his pants and underwear, revealing his entire lower body to her appreciative gaze.

"My pleasure."

He had barely spoken the words that Kagura threw her leg over his body to settle on his lap. However before she had a chance to slide herself onto him, he placed both hands on either side of her hips, halting her progression.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. She was very anxious to complete their coupling, and did not understand why he would try to stop her.

He responded by placing one of his fingers inside her half opened mouth, swirling it around her tongue. He then trailed the wet digit down her body until it reached its destination to her womanhood, and with it gently circled her hidden jewel. His unexpected action caused her to jolt. Had he not steadied her with his free hand, she would have fallen over; not only was she crouched in a precarious position over him, but the white hot pleasure burning through her veins was wrecking havoc on her balance. As he played with her pleasure button, he brought their lips to another long kiss. Only when he felt her tremble in his arms did he stop his caress.

"Now, you are ready to take me." Kagura had been so close to her release when Sesshoumaru stopped touching her that all she could think about presently was achieving the one perfect moment she was craving. She therefore sunk herself on his length as quickly as possible.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and lost himself in the sensation of Kagura receiving him in her body. For a long moment she too stayed unmoving to enjoy the fullness inside her. Eventually she did start moving; exercising an up and down motion. As her pace quickened, her one freed breast bounced with the force of her movement. Not that she cared; she was too far gone to even pay attention. Fearing that she may be in some discomfort, Sesshoumaru decided to make things uniform, and made quick work of releasing the other confined breasts by lowering the second cup of her bra. Since he had not bothered earlier with discarding or even completely unbuttoning her shirt, this was the best he could do at the moment.

The young woman shifted her position slightly to anchor herself better. She rested one hand on the top of the headboard next to Sesshoumaru's head, and the other on his bent knee, which was behind her. Now that she had more purchase, she was able to increase her range of motion, to her lover's delight. Not one to seat back and let her do all the work, Sesshoumaru placed both of his large hand on her hips, and pumped his hips upwards as she pressed downwards.

Kagura cried out when a particularly deep thrust lodged him again a sensitive part of her. She could feel the spring in her lower abdomen coiling tighter and tighter, but she was unable to climax just yet.

"Sessh…I need…" She panted in pure frustration as she kept working herself over him.

While her thought had not been formulated coherently, he knew exactly what she needed to set her over the edge, and did not waste any time dispensing it.

He relinquished his hold on one of her hips, and used his hand to bring one of her much adored breasts to his waiting mouth. This time he alternated between sucking and biting the tip. The clever fingers of the same hand then reached down to where they were still connected, and pinched the pearl he had been toying with earlier.

"Sesshoumaru!" His efforts were rewarded by a loud cry. Bombarded by so many stimuli at the same time, Kagura had had no choice but to let herself be overcome by pleasure.

Her clenching release was all that was necessary to prompt his own. He threw his head back in complete pleasure, but contrary to his lover, no scream escaped his throat. All feelings exploded in his head. This was a most perfect moment for Sesshoumaru. A jumble of emotions were coursing threw him: an overwhelming joy at the idea that Kagura finally trusted and loved him enough to agree to melt their lives together and confront her father, and of course the feel of having her in his arms. He did allow a small groan to leave his lips when his essence burst forth to fill her body.

Once he was done, Kagura rolled off his body, using what little strength she had left to lay down next to him. Sesshoumaru spared her panting and smiling form a glance from the corner of his eye. A smile stretched his lips before he slid off the bed. In their lustful frenzy they had not bothered with removing all their clothes; a detail he had forgotten. He consequently almost lost his balance due to his pants and underwear still rolled around his ankles.

His stumble did not escape her eyes, and she could not help but laugh whole heartedly. It was after all rare for her to see him in such a vulnerable position. Acting as if he was unaffected by her merriment, he picked up his clothes and rolled them up his body in their proper position. He them padded to the adjacent bathroom.

"You know, I'll blame you if I walk awkwardly tonight. Bad enough that Kanna convinced me to wear those four inches deathtraps she calls shoes."

Sesshoumaru reappeared inside the room, looking as composed as ever. Had it not been for his half undone shirt and the wrinkles on his pants, no one could have guessed what had transpired only minutes before.

"Are you hurt?" He asked concerned. "I didn't mean to be rough." He added even as he parted Kagura's legs to gently run a warmed wet towel over her thighs and womanhood.

She had been surprised the first night they had spent together when he had offered her a towel to clean herself up, but she had to admit that she now found his constant concern for her quite cute. She waited until he was done cleaning her, and had disposed of her towel before answering.

"Not really. Besides I have myself to blame too; I was overly excited. After spending the afternoon cooked up inside listening to all these lectures, I needed to blow off some steam." She punctuated her answer by grabbing a lock of his long silver hair, and bringing his face closer to hers for a kiss. The innocent peck quickly turned into a long exploration of his mouth.

"Kagura…" He warned her once she let go of him. They both knew that they did not have time for a round two.

_'Not to say that he will be safe from me _after_ the ceremony.'_ She grinned to herself. "Dinner then? This seaside resort is quite famous for their seafood platter…"

"Let me guess, another candidate for your food critic chronicle?" He asked a faint smile on his face. He had to be honest, he was impressed that she had managed not to speak too much of Shikon Magazine until now.

"You know me too well." She grinned back at him, a question clear in her crimson eyes.

"Order two servings then. We shall see what the fuss is all about."

Not needing to be told twice, the young woman bounced off of the bed, and headed towards the desk where the hotel telephone was placed.

"Do put some clothes on before the room service attendant brings up our food." Sesshoumaru's comment caused Kagura to look down at her disheveled appearance. Sure enough, her entire lower half was naked, and her shirt was halfway opened, displaying her uncovered breasts.

"Why, jealous?" She teased him, striking a pose and arching her back to display all her charms.

He did not bother voicing his answer with words, and contented himself with a glare. She laughed in response even as she headed towards her pile of discarded clothing.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru straightened his bothersome red bow tie one last time. He hated black-tie events, and even the odds of winning an award were not enough to make his current wardrobe more comfortable in his eyes. Pushing away thoughts of his present situation, the journalist knocked on the wooden door in front of which he had just stopped.<p>

"Just a minute!" A female voice came out muffled through the thick door.

While waiting on the other side, he took the opportunity to fuss with his collar some more. He had wasted a long time knotting the bow tie, and knew he would hate himself later on if he undid it now, so he forced himself to let the troublesome piece of fabric in peace.

_'The second this whole charade is over, I will rip this damn thing off.' _He thought to himself gleefully. While being nominated for an award for his work pleased him, he would have rather not attended the ceremony. The only reason for his presence was his wish to please Kagura. He had not missed the way her eyes had lit up at the announcement of his nomination, and like it or not, he tried to do his best to please her.

The door being thrown opened grabbed back his attention.

"Sorry. I couldn't twist that damn hair in the way that I wanted… nothing lots of gel and hairspray couldn't fix." Sesshoumaru was too busy drinking in the sight of Kagura to pay attention to her words. He took a step back to enjoy the full effect.

The young woman was draped in a red one shouldered and curve hugging gown. Its moderately high hemline revealed her shapely legs and feet adorned with the crimson high heeled pumps about which she had complained earlier. Only after he had appreciated her outfit, which matched the color of her eyes perfectly, did he look up at the hair-do she had mentioned. Somehow the high twisted ponytail in which she had tamed her curly hair gave her a youthful look, which he liked.

"I hope this isn't too much. I told Kanna that even if I was your date tonight, this convention _is_ still a business function…" The way in which Sesshoumaru had silently stared at her for a good minute made her feel self-conscious. Since they had gone from co-workers to lovers to dating, she very rarely put on an effort to get all dolled up on their dates.

'_Not that we often go on actual dates anyway. We're already like an old couple…'_ She reflected on their relationship. Other than the fancy birthday dinner he had invited her to several months back at La Rosa Roja, Sesshoumaru had yet to take her out on a planned romantic outing. They spent most of their time together working or dining at home. They did go see the occasional movie or go to the theater, but most of the time they did spend their evenings at home.

"No no. You look fine." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was not what she had wanted to hear. He blamed his lack of finesse on his present shock. He was after all not used to seeing his girlfriend in anything other than business attire or the more casual and comfortable clothes she favored at home.

"Hum… thanks." She did her best not to let him know how much she was disappointed by his answer. She had spent a long amount of time making herself look as perfect as possible, and felt like his vocal praise did not match the amount of her efforts.

The down turning of her mouth did not escape his sharp eyes. "I meant to say that you look fantastic." He raised his hand to run his fingers through her looping ponytail. "In fact you look even more beautiful than that evening you concocted this pretend date to arouse my jealousy after you'd heard I was going to dinner with Touran."

She flushed at his reminder of her manipulation at the beginning of their involvement. Even if things had ended up in a good way, that had not been one of her finest hour, and she was not eager to be reminded of it. "Well, you don't look too bad yourself." In clear need of a distraction, she zoned in on his crooked bowtie, and fixed it.

Once she was done setting up to rights, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. "Thank you." He breathed against the inviting red skin of her mouth.

But before their lips could actually make contact, she took a step back, pressing her back flush against the door leading to her hotel room.

"Nuh-uh. I just spent forever applying this make up, so don't mess it up."

He chuckled at her reaction, but did as complied, and settled for a light peck on her cheek. He acted too fast for her to protest this time around. "You won't have any excuses once we get back to my room later. If you thought the bed was something, wait until you see my bathtub."

"I have no intention of resisting. I will be all yours." The mischievous grin on her lips let him know that their steamy encounter that afternoon had just been an appetizer.

"Now what do we have here?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the two journalists were taken by surprise. They both whipped their heads to the side in tandem to look at the newcomer.

"Naraku? What in the hell are you doing here?" Kagura asked shock evident in her voice. She had been too wrapped up into Sesshoumaru to pay attention to her surroundings, and now she felt like she was going to pay for it. She may have agreed to tell her father about her relationship with Sesshoumaru, but she had not intended for him to find out in such a way.

"Well dear daughter of mine, I decided not to miss out on an exciting evening, and seems like I made it just in time for the show."

* * *

><p>Touga Tashio spared one last look at the report put together by the detective agency. After his meeting with his oldest son over two months ago, he had decided to switch the professionals he went through. The previous agency had after all not known about Kagura, and if Kagome had not mentioned her, the older man might have not found out about his son's relationship. He was most satisfied with the new agency he which services he had retained as they were most thorough. They provided him with all the information he might need to pursue his plan.<p>

'_I know this is for the best…for Inuyasha and for Sesshoumaru.'_ He thought to himself just as he picked up his phone. It may have been late in the day, but he knew the man he needed to speak with would be awake, and more than ready to comply. After all, it wasn't any day that the millionaire head of the Tashio group called in a favor.

**To be continued…**

A/N: There you have it. Do I smell drama coming? Will Sesshy win the award, and what the heck is Touga up to? We'll find out more in next time's **Front Page News**.


	20. Front Page News

_**Part 20: Front Page News**_

A/N: Happy New Year! I hope 2013 is starting off right for you guys. I apologize first for the long wait, and second for the short chapter. It will however be pivotal in setting things in motion for the coming chapters and the end of the fic :)

Thanks to all my amazing reviewers:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**Storyguy567**

**Boobie-Chan**

**Devi no kaze**

**Lalala **(So sorry for the late update. I will try to do better next month!)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_You won't have any excuses once we get back to my room later. If you thought the bed was something, wait until you see my bathtub."_

_ "I have no intention of resisting. I will be all yours." The mischievous grin on her lips let him know that their steamy encounter that afternoon had just been an appetizer._

"_Now what do we have here?"_

_Upon hearing the familiar voice, the two journalists were taken by surprise. They both whipped their heads to the side in tandem to look at the newcomer._

_ "Naraku? What in the hell are you doing here?" Kagura asked shock evident in her voice. She had been too wrapped up into Sesshoumaru to pay attention to her surroundings, and now she felt like she was going to pay for it. She may have agreed to tell her father about her relationship with Sesshoumaru, but she had not intended for him to find out in such a way._

_ "Well dear daughter of mine, I decided not to miss out on an exciting evening, and seems like I made it just in time for the show."_

"And what show would that be?" Kagura asked her father cautiously.

Naraku's blood red eyes went from Kagura to Sesshoumaru, an arched thin dark eyebrow marked his surprise. "The award ceremony of course. What is wrong with you? I have never known you to ask such ridiculously obvious questions." He snorted in disgust before adding. "Clearly being in this environment makes you feel as if you're on vacation… I hope you still managed to gather enough wits to do your job, and get some juicy advertising contracts for the magazine."

Sesshoumaru could almost feel steam coming out of Kagura's ear. He himself did not like to see their boss putting her down or doubting her in such a way. Therefore unlike her muted form, he did not hesitate to come to her defense.

"Of course she did. Kagura closed a deal with people at Nishi corp. They agreed to run a campaign in Shikon for at least a year."

Naraku's thin lips stretched into a smile. "The dairy company? Good."

Instead of reacting to her father's praise worthy words, Kagura could not help but stare at Naraku in surprise. _'Why isn't he saying anything about Sesshoumaru and me? He must have seen us kiss, or at least heard our sexual innuendos… I've never known Naraku to be able to keep his mouth shut, so why isn't he saying anything?'_

"We did not know you were to attend." Sesshoumaru's comment to her father pierced her thoughts.

"I decided at the last minute that my presence might be necessary, so I took the first plane out."

His daughter could not help but roll her eyes at his answer. _'Typical of dear old dad. He makes us drive for eight hours each way, but he can afford a plane ticket for himself…' _Her phobia of taking planes, and the fact that the long drive had allowed for her and Sesshoumaru to talk in peace, were forgotten over her father's usual selfish ways.

"I heard through the industry grapevine that Sesshoumaru is almost certain to win, and I intend to be a complete part of this marvelous evening." Naraku added, a self-satisfied grin on his thin lips.

_'In other words, he's just thinking about the wonderful opportunity for a photo-op. Yep, Naraku will love pointing out to the picture he will be certain to take with Sesshoumaru. I am willing to bet this will make front-page news in our next edition. Naraku will also tell every attractive woman he encounters that he owns Shikon Magazine, the laureate of a prestigious journalism award, in his mind this must be a fool proof way to make them drop their panties...' _As much as Kagura would love to throw all these words in her father's face, and point out to his selfish behavior, she stayed her tongue. She had not only promised to make an effort to get along better with Naraku, but she also knew that this was Sesshoumaru's special night, and she intended to have nothing mar his evening of triumph.

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze slid over from Naraku to the woman next to him. He could tell Kagura was none too pleased with seeing her father, and he shared her sentiment. He had after all looked forward to spending the evening alone with his lover.

"My, it seems I am not the only one who thought about making this night special…" Naraku chuckled, his eyes trained on his daughter's bared shoulder and revealed legs. "I can't seem to remember the last time I saw you this dressed up at an industry event. Did you get tired of business suits?"

While Kagura was dying to point out that he never attended conferences or conventions, preferring instead to send her as his proxy, and would therefore not know what her usual outfits entailed, she stayed her tongue. Now that she intended to let her father know about she and Sesshoumaru, she knew she had to stay on the best of terms with the older man lest he decide to meddle in their relationship. That however did not mean that she could not send him a sharp glare.

"What are you staring at?!" The dark haired man snapped at his daughter. "Now come on, we have a ceremony to attend. I for one do not intend to be late." Without sparing another word, the owner of Shikon Magazine headed towards the elevators.

'_I really can't believe that Naraku didn't say anything about me and Sesshoumaru… did he really not see anything?' _Kagura marveled at her father's silence. _ 'I never could have imagined he's such a blockhead. Then again maybe it is so unconceivable to him that Sesshoumaru and I could be together that he would rather not think of it.' _ In either case, the young woman was glad not to have to explain her relationship with her co-worker in the middle of the hotel corridor.

"Let's just go down to the reception hall." She agreed, after all, she was in need of a stiff drink, and the faster their got to the hall the better. Sesshoumaru nodded his assent, and they followed after their boss.

* * *

><p>Kagura felt her heart beat frantically. She took a big calming gulp of air, but still could not get her organ to start pumping at a normal rate once again. She, who had never been a superstitious person found herself crossing her fingers under the table. She could only recall very few occasions in her life when she had been this nervous before: one of was when she had been told her mother had died, and she and her much too young sister would now be living with an aunt they barely knew. Another was almost two decades later when she had burst through the doors of Shikon magazine demanding to speak with the biological father she had never met before. Lastly was when she had been with Kanna in the delivery room when Haku had been born. Yukiyo was away on business, and no one had planned for Kanna to go into early labor, least of all the Jiyuu sisters who had no idea of what to do. Now, almost a decade later, she felt her heart beat uncontrollably again.<p>

"Sesshoumaru Tashio! For his outstanding work on uncovering the Miko Powder traffic at Edo University."

The sudden proclamation thrust Kagura out of her reminiscing. She raised her crimson eyes away from the white tablecloth she had been watching unconsciously, to stare in the burning orbs of the man seated across from her. Sesshoumaru did not allow a smile to spread on his lips even as he stood up, and walked towards the stage to claim his prize.

"That's my boy!" Naraku shouted as he sprang to his feet. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He hated attending conferences, conventions or award ceremonies, but had made an exception just for this one moment. Although he had to admit that the fare offered at the event was quite delicious. He had allowed himself to drink his fair share of cocktails, and had wolfed down the various plates of food, which had been placed in front of him. For some unknown reason, his daughter did not have much of an appetite that evening, so he had allowed himself to pick food from her untouched plates as well. "The moment I laid eyes on the boy, I knew he would be great! He has me to thank for shaping him into such a great journalist!" Naraku added enthusiastically. Due to the deafening loudness of the cheers and claps in the room, only the people at their table were able to hear him, but he did not seem to mind at all. He knew that now that Sesshoumaru won, he would be able to get a bigger audience later on.

When it came to Kagura, she was clapping and cheering the loudest. Never could she have imagined she would one day be able to be this genuinely happy over Sesshoumaru's professional accomplishments. She was aware that only a year before she would have been consumed with jealousy at the idea of him receiving such a prestigious award, but at the moment, all she could feel was pride and joy.

Her father noticed her reaction, and could not help but comment. He leaned towards her, and a mocking grin on his lips said "You look awfully happy."

Since she did not wish to miss one bit of her lover's triumph, Kagura did not take her eyes away from the stage even as she answered her father's mocking words. "Of course I am, this will be great for the magazine."

"And that is the only reason?" Naraku pushed further. This time around Kagura did bother turning towards him, but only to send him a vicious glare.

"Shh! Sesshoumaru is about to give his acceptance speech. I'm sure you want me to write about it, so let me listen to what he has to say." Kagura's reply put a stop to her father's probing, and they both returned their attention to the stage.

Sesshoumaru shook the hand of the presenter, and accepted the large metallic book-shaped award with a nod. He turned towards the microphone on the podium, and tried to recall the speech he had scribbled down earlier in the eventuality of his win. He had taken numerous public speaking and communication courses during his college years, and knew that the best way to address a crowd was to make them all feel included. A sure way to achieve that was by making eye contact with as many people as possible, but at the moment the only person he could care about was Kagura. It pleased him to see how happy she was over his win, and her claps and cheers were the only ones that mattered to him. He therefore stared right at her while he spoke.

"I may be the one standing before you today to accept this award, but the investigation would not have been possible without the help and support of a particular fellow Shikon Magazine employee."

"He surely must be referring to me. Everything the boy learned about true investigative journalism, he learned from me." Naraku boasted loudly to no one in particular.

When it came to Kagura, she knew exactly whom her lover was referring to. He may not have cited her name, but she knew he was speaking about her. For someone as private and independent as Sesshoumaru, she realized this was similar to him shouting to the entire room 'I love you and I appreciate all the help and support you give me'. She knew she loved him before, but in that moment she realized there was no one else she could ever see herself spending the rest of her life with. _'I thought I was in love with Kouga, but what I felt for him pales in comparison to how I feel about Sesshoumaru. If he was ever to betray me the same way as Kouga did…' _Only thinking about it made her feel as though someone had planted a knife in her heart. _'I don't know how I could ever recover.'_

"Lastly thank you to the committee for bestowing such an honor on me, and my work." With these final sober words, Sesshoumaru stepped off the stage, and walked towards the table where Kagura and Naraku were still standing. A slight, almost imperceptible, frown marred his forehead as he noticed the tears forming at the corner of Kagura's eyes. He hated seeing her cry, and swore to himself that if Naraku had said or done something hurtful to her once again, he would make him pay.

"Congratulations Sesshoumaru! I always knew your work was stellar, which is why I never hesitated in hiring you…"

The young journalist completely ignored his boss, and headed instead towards the young woman who had his entire attention. Through the arching of one of his eyebrows, she knew that he was inquiring about her well-being. She inwardly cursed her overtly emotional reaction, and quickly wiped the tears which had formed at the corned of her eyes, doing her best not to smear her carefully applied make up in the process. She plastered as big a smile on her face as she could, and before Sesshoumaru could come any closer, extended a hand towards him.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed happily. As much as she would love to launch herself in his arms, and kiss him, she knew she could not because of all the eyes surrounding them.

Sesshoumaru felt his jaw clench in annoyance. While he did not expect for Kagura to press kisses all over his face, he would have still enjoyed a less impersonal greeting. Despite his inner feelings, he took the hand Kagura had stretched towards him, and shook it.

Kagura winced slightly at seeing the lackluster way in which her lover was taking a hold of her hand. _'He is so going to get me for this later on…'_

Not one to be deterred by the cold shoulder his employee had presented him earlier, Naraku stepped towards his two co-editors, and clapped Sesshoumaru loudly on the back.

"Now, that will make for a nice story. Kagura, if only you didn't have to write a piece on Shigeno's son, I would have had you take care of it. By the way how our preparations for his portrait coming along?" As much as Naraku knew he would be able to savor Sesshoumaru's sudden fame, he could not forget about the other opportunities he had been presented with. _'Personally I would have preferred to have Sesshoumaru write up the portrait, but that Shigeno kid specifically asked for Kagura… as long as he and his father are happy, it's all the same to me.'_

Glad to have an excuse to shift her attention away from her peeved lover, Kagura turned towards her father. "We have set up a date to conduct the interview."

"Good good. Don't forget to…"

"Excuse me." A female voice interrupted Naraku before he had a chance to finish his recommendations to his daughter. "I am so sorry to disturb you."

"No need to worry about that my dear." Naraku chuckled to himself as he took in the appearance of the new comer. He may have teased Kagura earlier abut her choice of attire, but the impossibly short dress worn by the young woman made his daughter look like a nun. Not only was the emerald green extremely tight and short, but the only thing hindering Naraku's view of the woman's generous breasts was the long tumble of red curls, which covered her bare shoulders.

"Well, I just so happen to have a copy of your magazine on me, and could not help but wonder if Mr. Tashio would be kind enough to sign it for me." As soon as the words left her pouty pink lips, the stranger leaned towards the prize laureate to hand him both a copy of Shikon Magazine and a pen.

While observing the other woman's blatant display, Kagura could not help but wonder how the younger woman's inflated bountiful breasts had managed to stay confined to her deep cleavage. The slight arching of the other woman's back had not escaped her sharp eyes. She knew she had only done it in order to press her breasts forward in the direction of Sesshoumaru._ 'I almost feel bad for that skank, she has no way of knowing that Sesshoumaru would never fall for such cheap tricks.' _She thought a self-satisfied grin on her lips.

By extending his hand towards the young pin-up like woman, Sesshoumaru gave her his answer without having to utter a word. Even if he fulfilled the wishes of another woman, his gaze was fixed on his lover. He opened the magazine, and took the pen she was extending towards him. "Your name?"

"It's Ai. I could also give you my number as well if you want." The redhead arched her back even more and held her breath, emphasizing her curves while she dutifully waited for Sesshoumaru to scribble on the cover of the magazine.

"As much as he would love to spend time with you, Sesshoumaru has a packed schedule." Kagura snapped angrily as she snatched the autographed magazine away from her lover's hands and handed it back to Ai. The sly look in Sesshoumaru's eyes did not escape the journalist. She hated how he was able to mock her and look amused with just a barely perceptible upturning of his lips. She had tried to reign in her jealousy, but her emotions got the best of her. "This is Naraku Onigumo. He _owns _Shikon Magazine, oh and he drives a nice little red convertible."

Ai's eyes widened in surprise, and her attention completely switched from Sesshoumaru to his boss.

"Not only that, but I also taught Sesshoumaru all he knows about journalism." Naraku added, more than happy to work into Kagura's scheme.

"Really?" Ai exclaimed in feigned admiration as she seductively batted her eyes at the older dark haired man.

"Now, why don't we go up to the resort's bar where I can tell you all about it?" Naraku said his blood red eyes already flashing at the idea of the pleasant evening he was sure to spend with the curvaceous much younger woman. Now that he had seen Sesshoumaru's crowning moment, he did not have another reason to stick around for the rest of the evening.

'_There is just a little matter to take care of before hand.' _The thought had barely crossed his mind that he signaled over for the event's photographer to come to their table. The hired grey haired man had been on his way over to snap a picture of Sesshoumaru fresh from his win as his co-workers greeted him. He therefore wasted no time running over to the table where Naraku had called him over.

"Congratulations on your win Mr. Tashio." The professional stated as he raised the camera settled around is neck. "If I could have everyone gather closer, so I can take a couple pictures."

Naraku immediately sprang into action, and dragged his daughter by the arm to push her away from Sesshoumaru. He then wedged himself in between the two lovers. Seeing how their boss aimed to have Kagura cropped from their picture, Sesshoumaru reached behind Naraku's back to take a hold of her arm to prevent her from stepping too far away from him. He felt her tugging, and thinking she might purposely try to escape from the photo-op, turned to send her a cold glare. Even though she was not thrilled at the idea of appearing in the picture, Kagura had no choice but to stay put since Sesshoumaru was holding on to her, and did not seem ready to let go any time soon. With a sigh, she relented and decided not to step away after all.

While Naraku allowed his daughter to be present in the picture, when he saw Ai strut towards them, he stopped her progression by raising a hand.

"Wait there until we are done, I will come for you." Even if the young woman was put out by Naraku's refusal to have her be a part of the commemorative picture, she did not show it. The owner of Shikon Magazine then turned back towards the photographer. "What are you waiting for? Take the damn pictures!"

"Of course sir!" The older man grumbled even as he took a series of pictures. _'To think that I studied photography at university to cater to egoistical pricks like him.'_ He thought to himself before lowering his camera. "We will be sure to send you copies of the pictures. Again congratulations." With a nod, the photographer rushed away towards another table where he being called over.

"Well then, on this note I shall take my leave." Naraku stepped away from his two co-editors, and moved towards the waiting Ai. "I will see you at the office Monday. Take advantage of the convention to sign more advertising contracts. Don't waste the chance of Sesshoumaru's win."

Kagura rolled her eyes in pure annoyance. She could not stand the condescending tone in which her father spoke to her and Sesshoumaru, but was also aware that arguing with him would only be a waste of time. She waited until her father was well out of earshot before speaking.

"Not one word."

Sesshoumaru let out a chuckle. "I know not what you are referring to."

She scoffed at his feigned innocence. "Oh please! I know that you were going to say something about my supposed jealousy because of that bimbo of Ai." She replied before going back to their seat at the table. For the first time in the evening, she extended her hand towards her plate, and plopped a hors d'oeuvre into her mouth.

Sesshoumaru joined her at the table before answering. "I did not intend to say anything." This was the closest he was about to come to admit that he had actually quite enjoyed seeing Kagura getting possessive over him. Since he did not want to unveil his true feelings, he decided to switch the focus of the conversation. "The ceremony is winding down. After a few handshakes, we will be able to retire for the evening."

A shiver of anticipation coursed through her. When Naraku had showed up, she had feared that she would not be able to spend the night in her lover's room lest her father found out about them before she had a chance to talk to him. Now that he was busy with Ai, she however knew that she and Sesshoumaru would be able to carry things on as they had planned.

"Good. Then I will finally be able to remove these painful shoes. The second Kanna suggested I wear those, I knew this would be a bad idea…" Even as she spoke, Kagura could not help but lower her gaze to the red pumps that adorned her feet.

"If this the only thing you are looking forward to?" The mocking grin at the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth caused her to scoff.

"Don't get too cocky, and hand over this award." She extended her hand towards the prize, which he had placed at his seat upon his return to their table. The young woman weighed the surprisingly heavy book-shaped award, and grinned. "Well, I did promise I would reward you if you won. I can show myself to be veeery grateful towards your efforts."

"Hum. Maybe the handshakes are superfluous, and we can sneak away now while no one is watching." It had not escaped his notice that the attention of all the attendees was on the stage once again.

Kagura chuckled whole-heartedly at Sesshoumaru's suggestion then gave him a wink. "Lead the way."

In a matter of seconds, the two of them had sprung to their feet and were heading towards the exit as quietly as possible. Neither of them noticed the pair of cold calculating hazel eyes following them from three tables away.

The man fished out his cell phone, and punched in a familiar number. After a few rings the person on the other end of the line picked up. "I am ready to implement the plant… that is if you are still willing." He whispered in his phone, his eyes still trained on the couple.

"Yes." The deep voice on the other line replied without a hint of hesitation.

"As you wish." The man agreed. "I will make the call as soon as possible." He then added before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"This has better be the last damn box. I feel like my arms are going to fall off, and I am not planning on moving from this spot for a very very long time." Kagura sighed before collapsing on her couch. "You owe me a good massage after all this hard work."<p>

"I suggested we hire professional movers, and you turned me down." Her boyfriend retorted. He kneeled to pick up the box she had carelessly left lying in the middle of her living room, and headed over to the spare room to place it next to the pile of other similar boxes.

"If I had any idea you had t_hat_ much crap, you can be sure I would have agreed to it."

Since early that morning, Sesshoumaru and Kagura had worked on moving him into her home. As he had predicted, it had not taken him long to find a tenant for his apartment. As soon as he had put it on the market, a student had eagerly signed a lease. Now, almost a month after his proposal for them to live together, he had packed up his belongings, sold and donated most of his is furniture, and was ready to start a new life with the woman he loved.

As neither Kagura nor Sesshoumaru had any close friends, it had been left to just the two of them to move all of his belongings from his apartment to her condo. Yukiyo, grateful to have received the autograph Kagura had promised him, had suggested lending a helping hand, but with Kanna close to her delivery date both Sesshoumaru and his lover had declined his help as neither wanted him to be three hours away from his wife in case she went into labor. Kagura had not failed to point out that her younger sister's children had a tendency to come out into the world early.

"We have done only half the work. I still need to organize my things." Kagura's response to his words was a loud groan. "Of course you are not required to participate. I will do what needs to be done."

"I did not remember moving was such intense work… do whatever you want, I am not planning on moving from here." She sighed in relief this time around.

"Now, first things first." Sesshoumaru did his best to suppress a grin, he knew his next action was sure to cause Kagura to react. He once again disappeared into the spare bedroom of the condo, which had temporarily changed into a storage facility, and retrieved a large square item.

Kagura may have been taking a much needed rest, but her crimson eyes thinned in anger as she spied his movements. "_That _is the thing you need to take care of first?"

"This will help me feel… like home." He scanned the room for a potential space on the wall, and headed straight for it once satisfied.

"Ugh! I really hate this painting." She grumbled in response, her eyes still stuck on the large golden framed artwork in her boyfriend's arm. It represented a large inu youkai deploying towards the airs in its true form. From the moment she had seen it hanging on the wall of Sesshoumaru's living room wall, she had hated it. Never could she have foreseen it would one day adorn the wall of her own living space. She could still remember how her lover had managed to convince her to let him bring it along to her condo.

_'That jerk knows that when he kisses me right there, I can't help but agree to whatever he wants me to.' _ Kagura thought to herself, still peeved about how she had easily given in to her lover's ridiculous request.

"I believe it will fit perfectly on this wall. As soon as I unpack my tools, I will be able to hang it." Sesshoumaru's words brought her out of her thoughts. Once she saw which space he had selected, it was on the tip of her tongue to let him know there was no way she was going to let him remove her ceremonial fans from her wall in order for him to put up his hideous painting.

_'That monstrosity will ruin my beautifully put together Asian themed living room. There's no way I will let him do that… Let's see how he likes a taste of his own medicine…' _Resolve burning inside her, Kagura sat up from the couch, and walked towards her lover, swaying her hips as much as possible in the process.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow upon seeing her head towards him. He however did not react when she looped her arms around his neck, nor when she rose on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. Happy to see him so receptive to her actions, Kagura gently pressed kisses on his lips repetitively.

"Did you not say you had to prepare for an interview with that Shigeno kid, and had to go in to the office?" He managed to let out once she ceased her oral assault to allow them to breathe. He did not have time to say more since she moved her hands from his back to his front to untuck his shirt from his jeans.

"Well the interview is tomorrow morning, and I have _plenty_ of time to prepare. In the meantime, I can think of more interesting things to do." The young woman had no inclinations to conduct the interview, but since it had been a direct order from Naraku, she knew she had no choice but to go through with it. _'Plus they did agree to push back the date since we've been crazy busy at Shikon since Sesshoumaru got an award.' _In the past month, the circulation numbers of Shikon Magazine had reached an all time-high, and Naraku had never been happier. He therefore had left the Shigeno interview on the back burner, but now that things were slowing down, he had none too gently reminded his daughter of what she had promised to do.

Seeing the dubious look on her boyfriend's face, Kagura could not help but add. "Besides since my dear old dad is happy with the revenues of this quarter, I don't have to worry that much about this stupid fluff piece." She then slid her hands under Sesshoumaru's shirt to run her hands over his warm skin. The young woman had no intention to linger on the interview she did not want to do, and decided instead to focus on her seduction attempt.

Sesshoumaru was then tempted to ask Kagura why she had then not taken advantage of her father's good mood to tell him about their relationship. Despite her promise to do so, and how much their relationship had progressed, she had yet to tell Naraku about the two of them being involved.

However since he did not wish to spoil the happy mood, he decided against saying anything. _'Now may not be the time to fight… but I have no intention to let her little ploy come to fruition.'_ As soon as the words swirled in his mind, the journalist pushed Kagura back reluctantly yet gently. "Sex won't work as a distraction, the painting will stay. Did we not agree that this condo would be yours as much as mine?"

As much as she hated agreeing with him, she knew he was right. _'I guess I have no choice but to let him put this hideous thing on my wall… I'll just have to pretend it's not there.' _She thought before adding aloud. "Fine, but don't you dare move my fans!" All thoughts of a lustful distraction having now fled her mind, Kagura marched back towards the couch and sat back with a huff. She even crossed her arms over her chest to emphasize her reluctance towards his intentions.

Sesshoumaru was greatly amused by her antics, and was about to let her know he would reconsider displaying the painting in the middle of the room when he heard his phone ring.

Since it was a Sunday, and that she was usually the only one to call him on his private line, Kagura was curious to find out who it could be. She decided to put on hold their little standoff for the moment.

"Sesshoumaru Tashio." He spoke as soon as he flipped open the device.

"Mister Tashio, I am sorry to disturb you on a weekend, but this is important."

"Who is this?" Since Sesshoumaru did not recognize the voice, his curiosity was picked as well.

"Forgive my lack of manners. My name is Shiyounin Katsuyama, and I wish to make you an offer you cannot turn down."

**To be continued…**

A/N: I apologize if there are any typos, I did not have as much time to clean up and review this chapter. I will do better next time, and try not to make you wait as long either. Well about the story, who is calling and why? We will see next time in **Suggestion Corner**.


	21. Suggestion Corner

_**Part 21: Suggestion Corner**_

A/N: I tried so hard to have this up as a Valentine's Day gift, but life and school got in the way. I tried to have this up asap, and I apologize for the long wait. To my surprise, despite my horrible updating schedule, the number of readers and people who put the fic on their favorite and alert list has grown. Thanks a bunch guys, you push me to keep writing!

A very special thank you for taking the time to review:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**Devi no kaze**

**Katekim56**

**Samirawrr-19**

**InuxKagsForever**

**Lalala **(Not to worry there's plenty of drama left in store before this comes to an end)

**AngelRuby235 (x2)** (No matter how long it may take me to update, I will always do so. I have no intention to discontinue any story of mine ever, so rest assured. Updates will be slow, but they will be coming, no need to threaten me lol)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Sesshoumaru was greatly amused by her antics, and was about to let her know he would reconsider displaying the painting in the middle of the room when he heard his phone ring. _

_Since it was a Sunday, and that she was usually the only one to call him on his private line, Kagura was curious to find out who it could be. She decided to put on hold their little standoff for the moment._

_ "Sesshoumaru Tashio." He spoke as soon as he flipped open the device. _

_ "Mister Tashio, I am sorry to disturb you on a weekend, but this is important." _

_ "Who is this?" Since Sesshoumaru did not recognize the voice, his curiosity was picked as well._

_ "Forgive my lack of manners. My name is Shiyounin Katsuyama, and I wish to make you an offer you cannot turn down."_

"How did you get this number?" The man on the other line was surprised by Sesshoumaru's question. The last thing he would have expected was to be interrogated before he had a chance to explain the reason behind his call.

"Well…" It took Shiyounina minute to regain his composure. "I was present at the journalistic convention, and saw the award ceremony. I was so impressed by your win, and your acceptance speech that I inquired about you. I then had the pleasure to get one of your business cards from a mutual acquaintance."

While Sesshoumaru was tempted to point out that his personal cell phone number was not displayed on his business cards, he decided against it, as he was curious about what the stranger could want from him. A light touch on his shoulder caught his attention. He turned around and saw none other than Kagura with a puzzled expression on her face. As soon as he saw her open her mouth, he placed a finger against her pouting lips. He knew all too well that she was going to try to get his attention, but he needed to focus on the present conversation.

"What is it you wished from me?" Sesshoumaru delved right into the matter even as his girlfriend swat away his hand from her face. By the glare she was sending him, he knew she was none too pleased with his treatment of her, and that there would be hell to pay later on. Her nose held high in the air, the young woman headed back towards the couch, and sat on it after letting out a loud huffing sound of discontent. If he had not been busy, Sesshoumaru would have loved to wipe away her pout with a few well-placed kisses. He just could not help but find her cute when she was displeased.

"Actually, my proposal is of a business nature, and I feel it would be best to discuss it in more detail in person rather than on the phone."

"You called my personal number in order to set up a meeting so that we can discuss a proposal you have for me?" Sesshoumaru summarized the puzzling situation. While his journalistic instinct and curiosity were pushing him to get to the bottom of things, the more cautious part of him was urging him to end the conversation right then and there.

_'Something definitely is not adding up here, but I cannot help but want to find out who this Katsuyama person is, or what exactly he could offer me that would be so tempting…' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he debated whether or not to agree to meet with the other man.

"Well…" Shiyounin paused, taken aback by the younger journalist's succinct words. "Actually, yes. That is what I wish… I do however should say that my proposal revolves around making your present professional position better."

"What makes you believe I could ever be interested in leaving my current employment?" Sesshoumaru had momentarily forgotten that his lover and co-worker was sitting just a few feet away, but the gasp of shock she let out let him know that she was listening to the conversation. Even if the thought had often crossed Sesshoumaru's mind, now that he and Kagura's relationship had progressed this far, he was not sure if leaving Shikon magazine would be in his best interest.

Since Shiyounin was not about to reveal the inspiration behind his request, he briefly closed his hazel eyes, and took a calming breath before answering. "You are of course not in any obligation to accept my offer. But I should say that if I were you, I would not want to reject it before you have even heard of it completely."

"And in order to hear about it, I have to meet with you?"

"That would indeed be preferable." Shiyounin grumbled. The situation was starting to get on his nerves. He had expected for Sesshoumaru to jump at the chance of meeting with him, and hearing about his offer. Had he been honest, it was also a sore point for him that the younger journalist did not seem to recognize his name. _'That kid should be honored that I went through the trouble of calling him myself. I should have done as usual and let my secretary handle this; I really do not have time for such nonsense.' _He also knew that his trusted ally was the one better suited for handling a delicate situation such as the one he found himself in. He wanted to attract Sesshoumaru, while not saying too much so as to entice him to meet in person. Once face-to-face, he was sure he would be able to sway the younger man better.

"Alright, I can agree to one meeting."

"Fantastic!" Shiyounin exclaimed, relief clear in his voice. For a minute he feared Sesshoumaru's reluctance would make his plan fail, which considering the situation he was in was not an option. "You could come to my office first thing tomorrow morning. I know it's short notice, but I am so looking forward to talking in person."

"I could agree to that." While meeting so early would mean for him to reshuffle some previous appointments, Sesshoumaru still gave his consent. _'At least I will find out what he wants from me soon enough.' _

"Let's say nine. My office is at the top of the Chougi tower downtown." Even as he finalized the details, Shiyounin's mind was already drifting to the phone call he was to make next. _'He will certainly be glad to know things are moving along. I just hope that this will absolve my debt.'_

As impressive as learning the location of the other man's place of business was, Sesshoumaru did not let his voice betray any emotions. "I will see you tomorrow then." Without further ado, he clasped his phone shut and cut off the communication. His mind still in turmoil, he walked towards Kagura, and sat next to her on the couch. She had picked up a past issue of Shikon Magazine, and was browsing through it with a neutral expression on her face. He waited for her to ask him about the previous exchange, but she kept her mouth clamped tight. The young man waited for another minute before finally breaking the silence.

"Was there something you wished to ask me about?" He asked as casually as possible. He knew his lover too well, and was sure she was secretly burning with curiosity, even if she was hiding it well.

For a fraction of a second, Kagura thought about giving in and admitting how curious she was to find out what the whole conversation had been about, but she managed to hold her tongue. He averted her crimson eyes away from him to focus her attention on the magazine she was still holding.

"Suit yourself." Sesshoumaru was clearly amused by her attempt of a silent treatment, even if deep down he knew she would not be able to hold on too long. He stood up and went over to one of the boxes freshly brought from his apartment. and started to methodically unpack it of its contents. He could feel Kagura's gaze burning a hole through his back as he tidily placed some of his books on her bookshelf, but he had no intention of humoring her. After all his ability to keep silent had earned him the nickname of 'ice king'.

"Oh alright!" Kagura sighed before discarding the magazine she had been half-heartedly reading. She hated that she played so easily into his hands. "Come on, tell me who that was on the phone, and what they wanted with you."

Sesshoumaru put away one last book before turning towards her. "If I understood correctly, it seems that I may be offered a job tomorrow."

"A new job? Where? Doing what?"

A thoughtful expression crossed his face before he decided to answer her question. "Actually I was not told. I am meeting a man named Katsuyama at his office to hear details about his proposal."

At the mention of the man's name, Kagura jumped to her feet. "You were just talking to Katsuyama? As in Shiyounin Katsuyama?!"

"I believe that was his name. Do you know him?" He asked surprised by the astonished expression pasted on her face.

"I do, and so should you! After all he's only the part owner of one of the biggest media conglomerates in the country. He owns shares in a bunch of magazines and newspapers including Sengoku Today! I can't believe you didn't know that." She had to admit that she was shocked that a journalist as smart and talented as Sesshoumaru wouldn't have known about Katuyama and his involvement with Shikon Magazine's biggest competition. "So anyways, you agreed with a meeting with him without even knowing who he was? What a surprise, it seems that just like any lowly human, you too have emotions just like curiosity." She chuckled at her own joke.

Sesshoumaru had been taken aback by Kagura's revelation. Even if Katsuyama's name had seemed familiar, he had failed to connect all the dots. Now, his curiosity was piqued more than ever. The one thing that surprised him more than anything was that Kagura did not seem upset at the idea of him being potentially offered a position at a rival magazine.

"How would you feel if I left Shikon Magazine to work somewhere else?" Ever since he had worked on the Miko Powder piece, Sesshoumaru had to admit that he had reawakened his love for investigative journalism, and discovered his lack of passion for his present professional position. During university and his first positions, that had been his specialty, but the had mostly focused on fluffier pieces since he had started at Shikon Magazine. _'Writing about a lantern festival in the country is definitely not as thrilling as investigating a drug ring on the Edo campus.'_

Kagura scrunched up her face as she thought the matter over. "It would be fine. We now live together, and working together too might be overkill. So, having different working places might actually be a good thing." She of course did not voice the feelings she had deep down. A small part of her relished the idea of becoming the sole editor at the helm of Shikon. _'If Sesshoumaru leaves, Naraku would have no choice but to acknowledge me as the one who should take over the magazine.'_

Sesshoumaru noticed the brief guilty look in her eyes, but had no idea what it could be about. _'Would she truly hate it if I was to work somewhere else? Then if that is so, why won't she come out and admit it?'_

"Besides, working for competing magazines might spice things up between us. I can think of a few ways we could make each other pay if the other's circulation numbers or ad revenues are higher." She quickly added since she did not want Sesshoumaru to think that she would rejoice at the idea of having him leave Shikon.

"Do you find things boring between us?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"I never said that." She walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively. "Now, stop putting words in my mouth, and kiss me." She looped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body flush against his. It took him less than a heartbeat to comply. Their lips crashed into a searing kiss, and their tongues tangled in a sensual battle.

As much as he hated it, he could not help but break their lip lock before things took a more serious turn. "I should finish unpacking, and you should be preparing for your interview tomorrow." He did his best not to let his reluctance show in his voice.

Kagura who had not relinquished her hold on him made a grimace. She wondered how he could still be thinking about that when all she wanted at the moment was to drag him over to their bed. _'We do have to christen the bed. It's not just going to be mine anymore. I can actually now say "our" bed.' _She thought to herself before adding aloud. "Screw that… or rather screw you. I can think of much more entertaining things to do."

Sesshoumaru was not shocked anymore by Kagura's bold tongue. To his own surprise, he was even now starting to enjoy it. "I am tempted to agree." He said before jumping into action. Kagura squealed in surprise when he unexpectedly hoisted her into his arms. He cradled her effortlessly into his arms, and walked down the corridor towards which was now officially their common bedroom. Even if it occurred to both of them that he was carrying her as a newly wed husband would his bride over the threshold, neither dared voice the words for fear of the implication they might provoke.

_'_That_ will be a conversation for another time.' _He thought to himself with a small smirk as he deposited Kagura on the bed. In a fraction of a second, she had her arms around his neck again, and their lips fastened in a kiss. No words were to be spoken for a long time in their room.

* * *

><p>'<em>He looks so adorable when he's asleep.' <em>Kagura thought with a smile on her lips as she leaned over to press a feather light kiss on her slumbering lover's lips. Due to his demanding schedule, Oshiko Shigeno had only been able to fit her before the beginning of his day. This explained why the young journalist had no choice but to wake up at the crack of dawn. _'At least he had the decency to invite me over for breakfast.' _She thought stifling a yawn. Without further ado, she tip-toed outside of their bedroom, a smile on her lips as she saw their clothes littering the bedroom floor. In their frenzy of the previous evening, they had thrown their garnments all over the room without a concern for where they would land. They had then spent the best part of the night in bed, only taking a break to scavenge something from the fridge before falling into a deep sleep. The old Sesshoumaru, she knew would never have been able to fall asleep as long as he knew that there were things to put away and tidy up.

'_Guess I'm having a bad influence on him.' _Stifling a curse when she noticed she was running late, she quickly grabbed her jacket, purse and keys and ran down to her parking spot. While it was still surprising to see Sesshoumaru's own vehicle taking permanent residence in the second spot allocated to her condo, she had to admit that she quite liked the idea of them sharing everything.

'_I may have been reluctant about moving in together at first, but I could certainly get used to more nights like yesterday… Don't know what was up with Sesshoumaru, but he was insatiable. I just hope it wasn't the prospect of being professionally separated form me that gave him so much energy.' _Kagura reflected on her lover's ravenous appetite for her as she cruised down the empty streets. _'He's just lucky that he doesn't have to be up this early… ' _While a part of her knew that she should have been more professional, and planned for her interview, she could not regret deciding to spend the time in bed with Sesshoumaru instead; it had been the perfect celebration to mark them moving in together.

Even as she drove up the street where Oshiko lived, she could not suppress a nagging feeling. She simply could not understand why to this day Sesshoumaru had not yet confronted her about not having told Naraku about their relationship. She had even gone as far as to bribe the HR people not to reveal to anyone that Sesshoumaru had updated his address in his file. It had cost her more concessions on the party budget, but she felt as if it was worth it. _'Then again, if Sesshoumaru takes the job offered by Katsuyama, I won't have to worry about telling Naraku for some more time…'_ She hated her cowardly behavior, but could not help but dread the idea of telling her father about her involvement with his precious a small shake of her head, she pushed all thoughts about her relationships with Sesshoumaru and Naraku, and decided to focus once more on work. She advanced her car to the large wrought iron gate, and had to lean out the window to press the intercom button.

"How can I help you?" A stern female voice came from the other side of the metal box.

"Kagura Jiyuu from Shikon Magazine here for an interview with Mr. Shigeno." She could not help but push the feeling that she had to justify herself for pulling up to the impressive mansion. "He's expecting me."

"You are late." The crisp feminine voice said, reproach clear in her voice.

Kagura averted her gaze from the intercom to look at the dashboard. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at seeing she was indeed one and a half minute late. Before answering, Kagura had to repress the urge to point out that Oshiko should be happy to have managed to make her agree to show up this early in the morning. "Sorry about that. I am however sure that Mr. Shigeno would appreciate me not making him wait any longer."

With one last resonating huff, the communication was cut even as the large iron gate opened to let her car in. As she drove up towards the luxurious mansion, Kagura could not help but wonder about who the mysterious Oshiko Shigeno was. She knew that his parents were filthy rich, and that his father was a valued member of the prime minister's cabinet, which in her eyes explained why Naraku was so eager to get closer to the Shigeno family. Up to this point, Kagura had only exchanged a few emails with Oshiko and his assistant as he had been too busy for a mere phone call. She couldn't quite pinpoint why, but she had a weird feeling about the guy. _'Must be the obnoxious smirk he has on all his pictures I saw online.'_

Even a she prepared herself to park her car, Kagura heard her phone ring. She cursed as she did not want to find out what would happen if she was late one more minute. Just as she was about to shut off her phone's ringtone, she saw who was calling, and her heart beat picked up. Her younger sister had never been a morning person, so seeing her call this early in the day made Kagura uneasy. Now that the baby's due date was almost upon them, she could not help but be worried for her sister.

_'I just hope she hasn't gone in early labor…' _She thought remembering all too well that with both Hakudoushi and Akago Kanna had given birth weeks early. It was a common joke between the two Jiyuu sisters that the two boys had been too energetic to be caged in.

'_Damn that Shigeno kid, he can wait.' _Kagura thought even as she flicked her phone opened to answer. "Kanna, what's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" The younger sister asked with surprise. "You mentioned you had to work early today, so I thought that I could talk to you while Yukiyo still snores. The baby woke me up two hours ago, and I can't seem to be able to go back to sleep."

Kagura groaned even as her crimson eyes saw the time on her dashboard show that two minutes had just gone by since her encounter with the female voiced gatekeeper.

"Kanna, you know I would love to chat, but I am just meeting with that Shigeno guy right now. You have les than a minute to let me know what's up."

Even if Kanna was put off by her sister's words, she had learned long ago that interfering with Kagura and her job was not a good idea. "Well, I just thought you could come with me to do some last minute shopping. I figure it might be good practice for you to find out all about the needs of a newborn. I'm sure it will come in handy _really_ soon."

The older woman rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ever since Kanna had found out Sesshoumaru and Kagura were moving together, she had tried on several occasions to offer hints about her wish to see her sister settled with the silver haired man once and for all. Not only had she and Yukiyo invited the couple over for dinner once more, but she had given them a gift card for a large furniture store to commemorate their decision to live together. She had gone as far as calling it a prelude to their wedding registry.

"Kanna," Kagura did her best to mask her irritation. "Sesshoumaru and I are not getting married nor having a baby any time soon, so you can spare me your little fantasies. Now, I really have to go." It was in moments such as these that Kagura was happy she had not told her sister about the pact she and Sesshoumaru had made on the roof of Shikon Magazine several months ago.

"But…" The white haired Jiyuu sister started protesting, only to be shut down.

"But, nothing. Love you, bye!" Without any other words, Kagura cut off the communication, and exited her car. Her professional bag in tow, she ran up the few stair steps, but before she had a chance to ring the bell, the door was thrown opened.

"Took you long enough." Kagura was surprised to see a young and attractive woman open the door in front of her. She recognized the voice as belonging to the woman who had buzzed her in earlier, but she could not reconcile it with the image of an old dragon-like lady she had been expecting.

"Mr. Shigeno is waiting for you in the formal dining room." Without offering any more explanation, the servant dressed in sober grey turned around, and disappeared down a corridor.

Kagura followed behind her as quickly as she could. The closer she came to meeting the mysterious Oshiko, the more she was convinced this was a bad idea. _'Then again, I should just get over this, make Naraku happy, and go in to the office. I can't wait for Sesshoumaru to let me know how his meeting with Katsuyama went.'_

"Ah, you must be Kagura. I am happy you agreed to meet me in this much more relaxed atmosphere." The mention of her name caught her attention. It was then that Kagura noticed that she was now inside an impressive dining hall. At the end of the ten sitter table was a man she had only seen in pictures before.

"Come seat please. I will have my people start serving breakfast. I hope you like eggs." Oshiko's handsome face displayed a dazzling smile, which Kagura was sure had caused many female hearts to flutter in the past. She was however completely immune to his charm. There was just something about his easy smile, expensive haircut and designer suit that she didn't like.

_'Doesn't matter if I like him or not. I'm a professional, and I need to act like it.' _She thought to herself as she walked towards the seat Oshiko had pointed to; the one right next to him.

"I hope Keiko didn't annoy you too much. She's a bit protective of me; especially when it comes to beautiful women coming too close to me." He added once Kagura was settled next to him. "Aren't you, Keiko?"

"Young master, we all love you and want the best for you." After a deep bow the young woman disappeared back into one of the corridors of the mansion.

"She is definitely dedicated…" Kagura could not help but remark. The intensity in the eyes of Keiko had left her feeling even more uneasy.

Oshiko chuckled at her comment. "Well she has been with my family as long as I can remember. Her parents work over at the big house for my parents. Even her grandparents were our employees. I guess you could say she was born to serve me."

While the young man exploded in laughter at his own joke, Kagura did her best to mask her frown. She was not at all amused by his disparaging comments, but knew she did not want to upset him lest Naraku give her another earful.

_'Just need to get over this damn portrait interview, then I can be out of here and never see that jerk again.'_ She fished out her notebook from her purse, and uncapped her pen. _'I have a list of questions to go through, then I can get the hell out of here.'_

"Before we get interrupted by my servants, I would like to greet you properly. Keiko distracted me from doing this." Before Kagura had the chance to protest, he took the hand she had left resting on the table, and brought it to his lips. He methodically pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles. While she may at first have been too surprised to react, she quickly tried to take back her hand. However his hold was too strong to allow her to do so.

"Now I feel as if we are getting acquainted." For good measure he ran his thumb over the sensitive part of her inner wrist before letting her go. "Now, you can start asking your questions while Keiko brings in our food.

Kagura counted to ten in her head before opening her notebook to the page where she had scribbled down a few pointers before Sesshoumaru had distracted her. _'This is going to be a long morning.'_

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru looked up at the high skyscraper in front of him; he knew the office he was to visit was located on the highest floor. He had woken up not long after Kagura had left the condo, and had taken the time to do some research about Shiyounin Katsuyama. He had found out about the man's background and vast hand in the inner workings of the media industry. This had however not alleviated his suspicions about the other man's motives. <em>'Kagura seemed excited about this job offer, but I can't help but feel as if something doesn't add up.' <em> Instead of voicing his suspicious feelings to his girlfriend, he had turned to the internet for some answers once she had left.

His brief research had shown him how much more important Katsuyama's influence was in the industry than he had expected. _'I really don't see what exactly he could want me for. All the magazines he has a hand in are doing quite well, so I don't see why he would be interested in hiring me.' _With these last thoughts, Sesshoumaru headed towards the main entrance of the building. To his surprise despite the many security check points, he had not encountered any obstacles, and soon enough he was seating outside of Shiyounin's office, waiting for the older man's secretary to take him inside.

"Mr. Katsuyama is ready for you wherever you are." The grey haired older woman with a kind smile let Sesshoumaru know as she stepped out of her boss's office. As an illustration to her words, she let the door wide opened before disappearing noiselessly.

Without further ado, Sesshoumaru stood up from the leather armchair, and walked towards the office of the mysterious Shiyounin Katsuyama.

"Ah Sesshoumaru Tashio!" An older man sat up from behind desk, and his hazel eyes bore straight into the younger man's golden gaze as he walked towards him. "Just the man I was waiting for. I am glad you could make it on such short notice." Shiyounin took Sesshoumaru's hand in his, and pumped it in an energetic handshake. "Come in and have a seat."

The Shikon Magazine co-editor was taken by surprise by the warm welcome he had received so far. His amber gaze roamed quickly over the room, and his trained eyes saw obviously expensive pieces of artwork hung on the wall, but also framed diplomas for not only Edo University but also Haitateki high school.

"I believe we have an alma mater in common. I have to admit that I always have had a soft spot for people who have attended the same schools as I have. Now, why don't we have a seat, and get down to business?"

Sesshoumaru knew the older man was referring to them both attending the local university, but the one thing that had caught his attention was where Shiyounin had gone to high school. _'I don't know why, but that place sounds familiar.' _He knew that the school was known to be exclusive, and catered to the children of the rich and powerful of the city. Admittance was only possible through referral by two alumni. Then it suddenly came to him. _'That was the school father wanted me to attend. At least he gave up on the idea after mother died.'_ Still sore about the recent developments in his relationship with his father, he decided to simply push this information to the back of his mind. Following his host's invitation, he took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs facing the desk.

"I will cut to the chase. I want you to come work for me. I've looked at the numbers, and I have to admit that the way you've been running Shikon Magazine is simply astounding. I've spoken with my business partners, and I want you to take over the direction of the offshoot of Musahi Weekly."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow in surprise. Musahi Weekly was an institution. The number of subscribers to the magazine dwarfed Shikon's monthly circulation numbers.

One word had however stuck out to Sesshoumaru. "Offshoot?"

'_Got him!' _Shiyounin thought to himself before adding aloud with a broad grin. "Yes, we are launching a new magazine. While our readership is still strong, we decided to offer a new platform to our readers. A monthly online magazine, and I believe you would be the perfect man to be in charge." Without bothering to offer any more information, he slid a piece of paper over the desk towards the younger man.

Sesshoumaru leaned slightly forward to scan the written words. Even though his outward reaction may not show it, Sesshoumaru was impressed by the salary offer scribbled down on the paper; it was almost double what he made at Shikon magazine. "Why me?"

Shiyounin seemed uncomfortable by the unexpected inquiry, which in turn made Sesshoumaru even more suspicious. _'This is simply too good to be true. I know something is up and I intend to get to the bottom of things.'_

"I told you, I've followed your career for a while, and I have been very impressed by your work. Now, what do you say? Are we in business? " As usual Shiyounin was expecting a quick answer. He was a busy man, and he did not wish to waste any more time speaking with the younger man. _'All he has to do is agree to sign off on this, and my debt will be cleared.' _The prospect of finally clearing out his affairs made his pale eyes shine in anticipation.

"I will think about it." Sesshoumaru's succinct words broke through the thoughts of the older man.

"What?!" Katsuyama expressed disbelief. "Well, I was expecting an answer today. This is not an offer you…"

"Unless you wish me to turn it down, I will need time to reflect on this."

Shiyounin contained his annoyance, and plastered as bright a smile as he could. "Of course I understand that you will need time to get things in order. Moving isn't always an easy decision."

"Moving?" Sesshoumaru echoed.

"Well, yes. Didn't you read the information I just handed to you? The position isn't based out of here. You would have to work from the Musahi country office, but it's not that bad; the place is only a five hours drive from here."

* * *

><p>"Well that does it. I think I have all I could need to write a flattering portrait of you." As soon as the words left Kagura's mouth, she stood up. She had tried to go through the questions as quickly as possible. She did not intend to stay one minute longer than need be in Oshiko's presence. From the moment she had stepped into the room she had been made uncomfortable by the young man's gaze.<p>

'_The way he looks at me is just plain creepy. He makes me feel like a juicy piece of steak, and he's a hungry wolf.' _She had not even tried any of the food offered by the army of well-trained servants who had paraded through the room. She could tell her reluctance to be a good guest got on Oshiko's nerves, but she did not care one bit.

"Well, if we're done here, then I propose we move things along then."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am going to the office, and I don't know what you're going to do, nor do I care. My job is done, and I will be taking my leave. Expect to see the article published in the next issue of Shikon. " Having said her piece, she tried to take a step away from the table, but the young man moved quicker and took a hold of her arm. Her struggles and attempts to break free only caused him to strengthen his hold; hi fingers mercilessly digging in her soft skin.

"I tried to be a gentleman about this, but if you prefer the hard way, I am more than willing to give it to you." With these ominous words, he leaned his head forward, and pressed his lips to hers in a harsh kiss.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Dun dun dun! What situation has Kagura found herself in, and how will things work out between her and Oshiko? Will Sesshy take the tempting offer? Let's see next time. The next installment will be named **Plagiarism**. I will try to have it posted as soon as I can. Until then much love!


	22. Plagiarism

_**Part 22: Plagiarism**_

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I am still committed to seeing this story through to the end; especially, since we are so close to the conclusion. I would like to thank all of you for reading, favoriting, following this fic. Of course a special mention to all those who reviewed this fic:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**Devi no kaze**

**CottenCandii**

**Missy the Cat**

**Guest #2 **(I am so glad you're enjoying this fanfic and my writing. I am definitely a SesshxKagura shipper, and I can assure you there's more of us out there.)

**Guest **(Thank you for reading! Here is finally the next installment)

**AngelRuby235 **(Ha ha I love your slightly threatening reviews lol)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Well that does it. I think I have all I could need to write a flattering portrait of you." As soon as the words left Kagura's mouth, she stood up. She had tried to go through the questions as quickly as possible. She did not intend to stay one minute longer than need be in Oshiko's presence. From the moment she had stepped into the room she had been made uncomfortable by the young man's gaze._

'The way he looks at me is just plain creepy. He makes me feel like a juicy piece of steak, and he's a hungry wolf.'_ She had not even tried any of the food offered by the army of well-trained servants who had paraded through the room. She could tell her reluctance to be a good guest got on Oshiko's nerves, but she did not care one bit._

"_Well, if we're done here, then I propose we move things along then."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I am going to the office, and I don't know what you're going to do, nor do I care. My job is done, and I will be taking my leave. Expect to see the article published in the next issue of Shikon. " Having said her piece, she tried to take a step away from the table, but the young man moved quicker and took a hold of her arm. Her struggles and attempts to break free only caused him to strengthen his hold; his fingers mercilessly digging in her soft skin._

"_I tried to be a gentleman about this, but if you prefer the hard way, I am more than willing to give it to you." With these ominous words, he leaned his head forward, and pressed his lips to hers in a harsh kiss._

It took a few seconds for Kagura' brain to get over the shock, and realize what was happening to her. As soon as it did, she took immediate action. At the risk of giving Oshiko the opportunity to deepen their kiss, she opened her mouth to retaliate. Using as much strength as she could, she buried her teeth as harshly as possible in the fleshy part of the young man's lower lip. His reaction was instantaneous. He let go of his harsh hold on her, and jumped back.

"You bitch!" He roared angrily even as he spat blood, and pressed a trembling hand to his injured lip.

Kagura could tell he was shocked by her surprise attack, and even as she worked out a way to escape from Oshiko's maze like house, a large part of her relished the look of utter shock on the man's face.

_'I bet he's not used to seeing a woman fight back. That asshole is probably used to his dad's money making sure he has women in handy who will let him do what he wants.' _She thought even as she furiously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, hoping to efface every remnants of the oral assault she had just gone through.

"Young master!" Keiko exclaimed as she ran into the room. Kagura had taken the opportunity of the other woman throwing the door opened as a distraction, and picked up her purse and notebook. She trained her crimson eyes on the door, and slowly walked towards it. She only hoped that Keiko's intrusion would keep Oshiko distracted long enough to allow her to slip out.

Keiko whipped out a handkerchief out of her service apron, and wiped away her employer's bloody lip as she cooed with sympathy. "My poor master…"

"You stupid bitch, be more careful!" He barked angrily. His employee's reaction was to immediately lighten up her touch.

"Yes, young master…" Keiko interrupted her nursing to turn towards the tip toeing Kagura. "Where do _you _think you're going?!"

The journalist cursed under her breath at having been found out. She had hoped to be able to sneak out before either of the two could notice her.

'_I had somehow expected that Oshiko's pathetic whimpering would be loud enough to cover my escape.' _The hateful glare Keiko was sending her let Kagura know that she was the one who could cause her trouble.

As if remembering Kagura's existence, Oshiko turned from Keiko's soothing hands, to turn towards the source of his injury. He marched towards the Shikon Magazine employee and spat angrily at her face. "What in the hell is wrong with you? He told me you would go along."

"Go along with what? And who are you talking about?" She asked taking a step back towards the door. It took a fraction of a second for Kagura's brain to make the connection, but when it did, all the furry she had for the angry man in front of her shifted to another target. _'Is this why Naraku asked me to write the portrait about Shigeno? Did those assholes get into an agreement over Oshiko sleeping with me? I thought there would be a line my father wouldn't cross…' _Thinking Naraku could try to use her in such a way made Kagura angry beyond words, and even sick to her stomach.

"I am not Naraku's whore. I don't know what disgusting agreement the two of you came to, but I will _never _sleep with you, no matter the amount of your daddy's money you try to shove down my throat."

"Get the hell out of my house!" Oshiko's face contorted into an ugly furious grimace. "Don't expect me or my father to give one cent to your fucking magazine. We are going to destroy you. We will bury you until there's nothing left." All of his previous charm had left his face as his features were transformed by rage. "Get out of here now. Get out! Get out!"

While Kagura had been taken a back at first by the force of his anger, it did not take her long to react. "With pleasure." She replied on the sweetest tone she could muster.

"Just you wait. When my dad and I are done with you, you will beg for my forgiveness!" With these final threats thrown at her back, the young woman rushed down the corridor towards where she remembered the front door was. In a matter of seconds she had rushed to her car, and was noisily speeding out of the driveway. There was only one person she wanted to see right now, so she headed straight to where she knew she could find him.

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you, I've followed your career for a while, and I have been very impressed by your work. Now, what do you say? Are we in business? " As usual Shiyounin was expecting a quick answer. He was a busy man, and he did not wish to waste any more time speaking with the younger man<em>. 'All he has to do is agree to sign off on this, and my debt will be cleared.'_ The prospect of finally clearing out his affairs made his pale eyes shine in anticipation._

_ "I will think about it." Sesshoumaru's succinct words broke through the thoughts of the older man._

_ "What?!" Katsuyama expressed disbelief. "Well, I was expecting an answer today. This is not an offer you…"_

_ "Unless you wish me to turn it down, I will need time to reflect on this." _

_Shiyounin contained his annoyance, and plastered as bright a smile as he could. "Of course I understand that you will need time to get things in order. Moving isn't always an easy decision."_

_ "Moving?" Sesshoumaru echoed._

_ "Well, yes. Didn't you read the information I just handed to you? The position isn't based out of here. You would have to work from the Musahi country office, but it's not that bad; the place is only a five hours drive from here."_

After a long minute of silence, Sesshoumaru let a smile crack his cold face, which prompted Shiyounin let out a sigh of relief.

_'To think that we both thought it would be hard to get Sesshoumaru on board… I shouldn't have doubted my persuasion skills._' Shiyounin grinned happily, already making a mental note to have his secretary draft Sesshoumaru's contract.

"This has gone on for long enough." The Shikon Magazine editor said even as his smile turned into a sneer. "Has my father become so desperate to get rid of me that he would stoop to such a low?"

"Your father?" The older man echoed with a scoff. "What?! You are mistaken I…"

"Spare me the lies. My father, Touga Tashio, is behind this. I believe, you two are old friends, and in the past he must have made you a favor or two, and now he wants you to repay him… or maybe he promised you something in exchange for your help."

Shiyounin thought briefly about denying, but decided against it. He ran a tired hand over his face, and after heaving a deep sigh he finally spoke. "Look kid. Yes, your old man is behind this… but it doesn't mean this wouldn't be good for you."

Not liking the patronizing tone used by the older man, Sesshoumaru took to his feet. "No, thank you."

Before he had the chance to make it to the door, the man on the other side of the desk stood up as well. Shiyounin had never been able to stand the feeling of others looking down on him, nor people turning their back on him.

"Your father may have asked me to find you a job, preferably out of town, but he didn't tell me which one. I did look up on you, and I was impressed by the way Shikon Magazine is being run; especially, the digital platform. I've been trying to get my businesses to have a stronger online presence, and I think you're the man who could help me do just that. So don't cut your nose to spite your face kid, think about the opportunity, and take the job I'm offering."

Sesshoumaru was then and there tempted to point out that the Shikon website was Kagura's main area of dealing. She had seen the growing importance of digital journalism in the past years, and had pushed her father very hard to invest money in the website. Naraku was reluctant at first, but after a trial run he ended up seeing the benefits, and agreed to develop Shikon Magazine on the web. Even Sesshoumaru had to admit that his girlfriend's work, and particularly her food critic pieces, had become a nice attraction for the site, and were generating nice advertising revenue.

In the blink of an eye, a plan was formulated in Sesshoumaru's head. _'Father thinks he can manipulate things to his advantage? Two can play that game.' _ He turned from the door to face Shiyounin before speaking. "I have decided to not refuse you outright. I will think about the matter then get back to you."

The corners of the older man's hazel eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Wise decision, son. I will wait for your answer then. If you let me know within a week, the position will still be available."

With a nod of understanding, Sesshoumaru walked to the door. Once his hand was on the handle, he paused, and turned his head to send a sharp glare to the older man.

"One last thing. Do not _ever_ call this Sesshoumaru kid or son again."

Shiyounin chuckled nervously. He had seen the cold look of resolve in Touga's similar amber eyes to know that the other man was not to be trifled with, and that even if a threat was not formulated, it did exist.

"Okay, got it." Shiyounin finally answered, quite embarrassed for being intimidated by the much younger man as well as coming across as meek.

Without offering any greetings Sesshoumaru left the office, shutting the door with a resonating slam.

Shiyounin sighed heavily before reaching for the intercom and buzzing his secretary's desk. "Get me Touga on the phone. Now!"

* * *

><p>Kagura drove in complete blind furry, and had someone asked, she herself would have admitted that it was a miracle she had made it to her destination without getting into a car accident. With tires screeching she pulled into the parking lot of her workplace. The young woman was seething, and as much as she would love to talk to someone about what she had found out she knew it was not an option. Kanna would simply say 'I told you so' and take the opportunity to again ask her older sister why she agreed to work for the man who had abandoned them so many years ago. When it came to Sesshoumaru, he would be livid, and would probably attempt to bash in Oshiko's head in then annihilate Naraku; she had seen his jealous and protective sides after all.<p>

_'I don't like people fighting my battles, so I will just take care of it myself.'_

Her engine had barely been turned off before she jumped out of her car, and was on her way to the entrance of the building. In the blink of an eye, she had rode up the elevator and had stomped through the office, ignoring the "good mornings" her co-workers sent her way. Once she reached the door to her father' office, she threw it opened without a single care. A groan of pure annoyance escaped her throat when she found the place empty.

"Is Naraku here?" She barked angrily as soon as she traced her steps back to the reception desk.

"Eep!" Shippou squealed, his green eyes wide in fear. He could tell how furious the journalist was, and it unnerved him in turn.

"Answer the question, or I swear I will…" Kagura never had a chance to finish her threat.

"He's on the terrace… he said he needed air." The intern replied as he nervously ran a hand through his red hair.

'_In other words he's hiding from Yura because she found out about one of his other girls.' _Kagura thought to herself even as she added aloud on a syrupy sweet tone "Thanks Shippou." Still keeping on a strong stride, she moved towards the stairs leading up to the roof.

The tone of her voice made a shiver of unease run down Shipou's back. _'Whatever she's up to, it's not going to be good… Maybe it's time for a little break._' Even as the words crossed his mind, he headed towards the exit, intent on not being anywhere near Kagura or her father when the fireworks were sure to go off.

Upon arriving in front of the door leading to the terrace, Kagura took a deep calming breath. She knew she was about to have a difficult confrontation with her father, and was not looking forward to it. Before she could overthink too much, she pushed opened the door and let herself in.

"Why are you already here?" Her father asked as soon as he spotted her. He angrily crushed his cigarette then threw it over the railing.

"Surprised to see me?" She sneered, her anger coming back up in full swing. "Did you estimate I would be in Oshiko's bed by now?"

"I wouldn't care where you would be as long as you keep the brat happy." Naraku retorted. His day had not started on the right note as he had had to go through a screaming match between Yura, his secretary and mistress, and his current girlfriend. "Why do you think he requested to have you conduct the interview instead of our star journalist?"

"Well, sorry, but I wasn't interested." Finding out that the reason for her selection was based on her sex and physical appearance rather than her journalistic abilities, or the need for her father to see if she could be of use, hurt her. "When he tried to kiss me, I bit his damn lip." Naraku was not amused by the smug and self-satisfied look on his oldest daughter's face.

"Can't you do anything right?!" He roared angrily. "I gave you one damn task, and you can't even do it right."

At hearing her father's casual words, she felt her entire body hum with rage. "You told me to write an article, not _whore_ myself out."

"Would it have killed you to just let the brat kiss you or fill you up a bit?" He told her with a dismissing hand gesture. He was already thinking about how much damage control he was going to have to do with the older Shigeno in order to smooth over the situation, and not lose his potential sizable investment and political connections.

The way in which her father was willing to use her as a mere pawn made Kagura's heart constrict in pain. Even if she had learned long ago not to let Naraku get to her, she could not help but admit that his words and his actions stung her deeply.

"I truly question how fit you are for your position. Maybe you're just not dedicated enough to being the editor of Shikon Magazine."

"Well soon I'll be the only editor you will have." She spat angrily back at her father. Seeing Naraku's crimson eyes narrow in surprise made her smirk gleefully in response. "Oh, so you didn't know your favorite editor was leaving the magazine?"

"Sesshoumaru is thinking about leaving Shikon?" A disbelieving Naraku asked. He had anticipated that following his award, other magazines and newspapers would try to poach Sesshoumaru away from Shikon, but he had not believed that the young man would agree to go. _'He cannot leave. We've been getting so much interest lately because of him… I need to have him stay at the magazine. We were going to renegotiate his contract; he never said anything about planning to leave… unless…'_

"What the hell did you do?!" He asked in pure rage. "You just had to run him off too, didn't you? I know you did something that made him want to get away."

Kagura was taken aback by the murderous look in her father's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"As if the Kouga debacle wasn't bad enough." He kept on rambling as if she was not even standing in front of him. "I can't afford to raise the salary of one of your exes to have them stick around once again."

At the risk of sounding like a broken record, Kagura asked again. "What are you talking about?" She heard Naraku's words, but she was too deep in denial to put all of it together.

"What?" Naraku asked with a cruel sneer. "Didn't you know I had to pay off Kouga, and agree to hire his girlfriend full time to have him stick with Shikon? His sports columns are popular, and I wasn't about to lose him because of your messy love life."

"You paid off Kouga?" Forming the words, and letting them out was more hurtful than Kagura could have ever imagined. She couldn't believe that her father would have so little consideration for her and her feelings that he would make such a sordid bargain with the man who had cheated on her, and broken her heart.

"Yes, of course… and I am willing to do the same with your current boyfriend if Mr. high and mighty would agree to that." He mistook Kagura's shock over his explanation of his arrangement with Kouga for surprise over him knowing about her secret relationship with Sesshoumaru. "Yes, I know all about the two of you, Ayame told me a while ago. It seems she overheard you and Sesshoumaru in your office some months ago. She may look innocent, but I know she's as sneaky as they come. I am sure she thought I would do something about you and Sesshoumaru as soon as I heard, but I decided to let the two of you enjoy each other as long as it did not impact my business."

_'That red headed bitch!'_ Kagura thought to herself as anger simmered inside her more sourly. _'I bet she thought Naraku would send me packing if he found out.'_ She refused to admit that she herself had feared her father would fire her if he knew about her relationship with Sesshoumaru. _'I wonder why he never even said anything.'_

"I had nothing to gain out of the situation." Naraku supplied as if he could read her mind. "However I do now. I don't care what you do, or what you say to him, but make Sesshoumaru stay, or…"

"What, you'll tie him up to a chair? He's getting a great opportunity to be an editor for another publication, and he should take it."

Deep down Naraku knew that Shikon Magazine was not the best publication on the market, but hearing his daughter actually insinuate that Sesshoumaru would rather go somewhere else stung his pride.

_'Then again, maybe this wasn't Sesshoumaru's choice. Kagura is the sneakiest person I know. I wouldn't put it past my dear daughter to try to push Sesshoumaru out the door.' _Naraku thought even as he ran a hand down his long wavy dark hair.

"You must be the reason why Sesshoumaru decided to leave." He voiced his theory aloud. "He had no other reason to. From the time I hired him, he knew he would be my successor. I got him to come to Shikon with the understanding that he would take over once I decided to move on to greater things; preferably in politics." Naraku delivered the blow that would shatter his daughter's heart.

Despite in how much pain she was, the young woman spoke on a voice as composed as possible. "Ever since he came on board, Sesshoumaru knew he was supposed to get the reigns of Shikon Magazine?"

"Yes, of course. I thought that was why you hated him so much. I know all about your ambitions for my magazine, but I would never let you be in charge. You are too much like your mother; I could never trust you." Just thinking about his ex-wife made him grind his teeth in anger. _'She was the worst mistake of my life, and her daughter is starting to prove to be just as much of a mistake.' _He pulled himself out of his thoughts to focus back on the situation at hand. He could not remember being as mad as he was presently in a long while. Not only had Kagura put his political contacts in jeopardy, but she had also contributed to the potential loss of his prize-winning editor. It was therefore with venom in his words that he lashed out.

"You've proven me just how deceptive you can be. You probably seduced Sesshoumaru with the clear intent of messing up with his head, and making him leave Shikon. I have to admit I had hoped the ice king wouldn't be so easily deceived."

Kagura did not reply to her father's words for some long seconds. However as much as she tried, she simply could not put her thoughts back together. She was still reeling from his sudden revelations.

"You know what, I can't do this right now." While she may have expected a betrayal from her father, the fact that Sesshoumaru would never have told her about his agreement with Naraku hurt her beyond words. _'Sessh knows how much I want to be in charge of Shikon Magazine. I can't believe he would hide something this important from me.' _

The young woman turned around towards the door of the terrace. Her progression was stopped when her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not walk away from me." He turned her around with his hard grip. "I'm not done talking here. I don't care how you do it, but you will fix this. You need to apologize to the Shigeno brat and smooth things over with him, and you need to make Sesshoumaru stay."

"Hands off!" Kagura slapped her father's hold. She had been manhandled enough for one day, and had no intentions of letting it go on.

"Kagura, didn't you hear what I said?"

"I did, but I really don't care anymore." Just speaking the words felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For so long she had tried to be the daughter Naraku wanted her to be, and she had catered to his every demanding requests; just to be stabbed in the back. Thinking about all the time she had wasted trying to needlessly impress Naraku while he and Sesshoumaru knew all along that she would never be head of Shikon Magazine hurt her as much as being stabbed in the heart.

"Screw you dad." With those parting words, she headed straight for the exit and left the terrace. The heavy slamming of the door was just loud enough to muffle the curses Naraku threw at her back.

After facing off with her father, Kagura just wanted a place where she could be alone and collect her thoughts. She couldn't go home as she might run into Sesshoumaru, and her office, which had been her usual refuge for so long was not an option either as the mere thought of being inside the Shikon headquarters made her feel sick to her stomach. _'Besides I'm not sure it's even still _my_ office.' _She chuckled to herself without mirth.

Her other option was to go to her sister, but she couldn't go there either. _'I know how much Kanna wanted things to work out between me and Sesshoumaru. She will be as heartbroken as I am once she finds out what happened.'_ She thought biting her lower lip. Kagura knew that her sister would share her anger, and as much as she needed some comfort, she refused to go to Kanna. She after all did not wish to upset her due to her younger sister's delicate situation. She also knew she couldn't go to her sister for another reason. She simple would not be able to bear hearing Kanna point out that she had warned her older sibling so many times about their father's horrific nature.

'_I guess I'll take things one step at a time.' _Her thoughts still jumbled, Kagura ran down the stairs, and pushed past the few people in the corridor to head towards the parking structure where her car was waiting.

"Hey careful!"

The words of protest were lost on Kagura's ears as she headed straight for her destination, and ignored the people around her.

* * *

><p>Ayame watched with gleeful eyes as Kagura stumbled past her in her rush to the exit. As awful as she knew that was, she had to admit that she enjoyed seeing the haggard look of pain in the older woman's gaze.<p>

'_Shippou wasn't kidding when he mentioned that fireworks were about to go off between Kagura and Naraku. I am glad I didn't miss the action.' _Ayame was sure that Kagura was shaken up after her confrontation with her father because had she been in her usual state of mind, the dark haired woman would have stopped to question the all too satisfying look on the face of her ex-boyfriend's wife.

"You look like the cat who ate the cream. What got you so happy?"

Ayame smiled in pure happiness as she felt strong tanned arms envelop her from behind in a hug.

"Was it the baby?" He asked, fondly running his hands over his wife's rounded belly.

"Actually no. I just overheard our dear friend Kagura arguing with Naraku. Maybe we'll finally be rid of her for good." As soon as the words left her mouth, Kouga's hold on his wife loosened.

"And that's what makes you so happy?" He took her by the shoulders to spin her around so he could look into her beloved emerald eyes.

Ayame was a smart woman, and she knew her husband quite well. There were only a few occasions when she had seen him as angry as he looked right now. His blue eyes were shooting daggers at her.

"Why do you always get so worked out when things involved Kagura?" Ayame asked just as angry as her husband was.

"She's my friend; I care about her."

Kouga's words made a shiver of unease run down Ayame's spine, and fear grip her heart. "She's not your friend. She's your ex-_girlfriend_. The last woman you were with before you married me." She simply could not understand why her husband insisted on having a relationship with his ex. _'Why doesn't he see how much it hurts me? I can't wait for the day when Kagura will be out of our lives forever.'_

"Ayame, I dumped Kagura, and I broke her heart, so I could marry you. We're having a kid together, isn't that enough? Why can't you just accept the fact that the least I can still give her is my friendship? Where's your compassion?" When it came to Kouga, he could not understand why Ayame did not share some of his guilt. He realized how much the two of them had hurt Kagura, and he could not help but want to make things better for her. The only way he could thing of doing that were to support Kagura, and look out for her best interest. He in fact had done his best to monitor from afar the growing closeness between Kagura and Sesshoumaru, but had decided not to interfere since things seemed to be going smoothly.

Ayame did not feel contrite at all over her rejoicing about Kagura's pain, and the prospect of being rid of her, but she also knew that if she did not feign some emotions, her husband would be mad at her, and the last thing she wanted was to get into an argument with him; especially not at work.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some compassion for her. I do feel bad in a way." She faked an apologetic tone as well as she could, and presented the little pout she knew Kouga had never been able to resist. She decided then and there that she was never going to tell her husband that she had been the one to tell Naraku about the clandestine relationship between Sesshoumaru and Kagura, which she was sure had sparked the argument between the other woman and her father.

At hearing her words, his mouth broke into a wide smile. "I knew you'd understand baby. You're such a great woman." He leaned to press a kiss to his wife's lips. "I've got to go after Kagura, and make sure she is okay." Kouga then added before walking away.

"Let's meet for lunch later on." Ayame called cheerily towards his back, doing her best to mask how angered she really was. Through her request, she hoped to put a time limit on how much time Kouga would spend with Kagura.

"Maybe, I'll text you." Kouga turned to reply just as he disappeared behind the steel elevator doors.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru pressed the end call button, and threw his phone on the passenger seat.<p>

_'Why is Kagura not answering? I hope her interview with that Oshiko Shigeno went well.' _ He thought to himself before straightening the wheel of his car. He decided to stop trying to call her. He after all did not have that pressing a need to talk to her, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was using the prospect of speaking with her as an excuse to keep his next stop at bay.

As soon as he had left Shiyounin, he had called his father's office, and to his annoyance he had had been told by Hana, his father's secretary, that Touga was taking a personal day, and would be working from home. Sesshoumaru knew then that even if he hated the idea of it, his next step would be to go pay a visit to the one place where he had sworn he would never go back to.

_'I am not a coward, and I know what I have to do.' _Resolution burning strongly inside him, he pressed harder on the gas pedal. After finding out about his father's plan, he had no choice but to go confront the older man, no matter how little he actually wanted to see him.

Soon enough he approached the suburban lavish neighborhood he had once called home. _'Old money doesn't change much.' _He reflected upon seeing how little things had changed in the last two decades he had not been there. Just a few minutes later, his car arrived upon an all too familiar large wrought iron fence. He pulled up, lowered his window, and punched in a series of numbers in the intercom panel. Unsurprisingly a green light flashed, and the gates opened. Sesshoumaru had half expected for the entrance codes of the house to have changed. _'Then again it is typical of father to keep things comfortable for him. I am sure this is why he tried to get rid of me.' _

Just thinking about Touga's pernicious plan made Sesshoumaru's teeth grind in anger. He drove up the lane leading to the house, and could not help but notice the changes and additions that had been brought to the grounds.

'_I see Izayoi has been busy.' _He commented to himself as he drove past beds of colorful roses, which had not been there when he had been a resident of the mansion. All too soon he had parked his car in front of the main entrance, and after taking a quick second to collect his thoughts, he exited his car, and walked the few steps leading up to the front door. He was surprised to see that he was not even nervous. He had always imagined that if he ever was to come back to his father's house, he would be knocking on the door of his childhood home with wet palms, but focusing on his anger allowed him to be as calm and collected as usual.

It only took one ring of the bell for the massive carved wooden door to be opened.

"Sessh…Sesshoumaru… what are you doing here?" Said someone he had just not anticipated to see. He had been so completely focused on seeing Touga that Sesshoumaru had not factored in the possibility that he might run into another of his family members while attempting to do so.

"Izayoi."

* * *

><p>"Damn you Sesshoumaru!" Kagura finally turned off her phone before throwing it on the backseat of her car. She did not know exactly how long she had been seating in her car alone, but she knew she had had enough time to reject three consecutive calls from Sesshoumaru.<p>

"Aren't you pathetic Kagura?" She mused aloud to herself. "You're just seating here in your car with nowhere to go, dodging your soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend's calls." The feelings of loneliness and betrayal she now associated with Sesshoumaru came resurfacing, and before she could help it, a tear came running down her cheek.

'_How could I have been so stupid. I should have known something was suspicious between Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Sessh was always trying to get me to stop trying to impress my father. Now I realize that he knew how futile that was of me.' _A torrent of tears suddenly poured from her crimson eyes.

Kagura was startled by the sudden knock against he window of her car. Her reddened gaze was met by a wave and a big smile.

"Damn it, as if I haven't had enough on my plate." She quickly wiped away any evidence of her meltdown before rolling down her car's window.

"What do you want?" She hoped that her harsh tone of voice would be enough to send him running away. Of all people, he was the one person she never wanted to see her in such a vulnerable state.

"Got room for one more in there?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Ta-da some interesting encounters will be coming up in the next installment. Will Kagura and Sesshoumaru ever be able to move past what she found out? We shall find out soon. The next one will be named **Copy-editing**, and I will try to post it as quickly as I am able. Thanks again for your amazing patience!


	23. Copy editing

_**Part 23: Copy-editing**_

A/N: I need a hole to hide in because I am SO embarrassed for having not updated sooner. I am so thankful and amazed that you guys are still willing to read and support this fic. I will make sure to try to be more worthy of your support in the future! This one will be a shorter chapter as I just managed to squeeze it in between final exams :)

Once more thank you to all my amazing reviewers!:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**Devi no kaze**

**InuxKagsForever**

**Missy the Cat**

**FooFooCuddlyPoobs**

**JollyJoker94 **

**Sasusakui**

**Lalala (x2) **(Ha ha that's what happens when I rush in to post chapters. I will try to have better editing in the future.)

**AngelRuby235 **(Aw thank you for your kind words!)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Damn you Sesshoumaru!" Kagura finally turned off her phone before throwing it on the backseat of her car. She did not know exactly how long she had been seating in her car alone, but she knew she had had enough time to reject three consecutive calls from Sesshoumaru._

"_Aren't you pathetic Kagura?" She mused aloud to herself. "You're just seating here in your car with nowhere to go, dodging your soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend's calls." The feelings of loneliness and betrayal she now associated with Sesshoumaru came resurfacing, and before she could help it, a tear came running down her cheek._

'How could I have been so stupid. I should have known something was suspicious between Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Sessh was always trying to get me to stop trying to impress my father. Now I realize that he knew how futile that was of me.'_ A torrent of tears suddenly poured from her crimson eyes. _

_Kagura was startled by the sudden knock against he window of her car. Her reddened gaze was met by a wave and a big smile._

"_Damn it, as if I haven't had enough on my plate." She quickly wiped away any evidence of her meltdown before rolling down her car's window. _

"_What do you want?" She hoped that her harsh tone of voice would be enough to send him running away. Of all people, he was the one person she never wanted to see her in such a vulnerable state._

_ "Got room for one more in there?" _At seeing that the older woman was about to refuse his request, he added. "Well I brought gifts." He nervously extended his shaking hands to show off his bounty.

While Kagura was annoyed at seeing the box of tissues, she had to admit that the chocolate bars seemed tempting. She had awaken so early that morning to go conduct the interview that she had not had enough time to have any proper breakfast. As soon as her eyes rested on the candy, she heard her stomach rumble loudly. She had been too upset by Naraku's revelations to feel how much she was actually starving, but she could feel it now. It was then with a reluctant sigh that she unlocked the door to the passenger side, and pointed towards the free seat.

"You can come in Shippou."

As her red gaze followed the young man skipping enthusiastically to the other side of her car, Kagura took advantage of him not looking to run a quick hand over her wet cheeks. She hoped that she did not look like a complete mess. She had always done her best to appear as well put together and in charge as possible when in the company of the people working beneath her in the magazine, and that especially included the interns. Not to mention that when seeing Shippou, Kagura could not help but be reminded of Sesshoumaru. She remembered all too well how she and her lover had come together to pick the college student as an intern for Shikon magazine. Just thinking back to the hot lovemaking was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She also knew that even if he had never voiced it outright, and despite the fact that he enjoyed the terror his golden glare inspired in him, Sesshoumaru liked the younger man.

_'Not to mention that he gave Sessh the tip about the Miko Powder… and that Shippou has the biggest blabbering mouth in the world.' _Despite the short amount of time that he had spent at Shikon, everyone at the office already knew that if they wanted to find out anything about anything they should stop by Shippou's station, where the young man would delightfully regal them with tidbits of information about just about any topic. As embarrassing as it might be, Kagura had to admit that she had on occasion lingered longer than necessary next to his desk, often under the pretense of checking her mail, to find out about the latest gossip among the Shikon employees.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Shippou, opened the passenger door, and settled in on the seat, breaking Kagura out of her thoughts. "You seemed like you could use a friend." He added with a sheepish smile, earning him a sharp glare. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Naraku is storming through the office looking for you, and Kouga is too…. I'm sorry for babbling…I'm just nervous."

"Just give me the chocolate." Shippou wasted no time complying with the order. He extended the sweet treat and watched in pure relief as Kagura tore the wrapper open, and bit into the bar. He was surprised she had allowed him to come inside, and even more shocked she had taken his peace offering.

"I have a second chocolate bar if you want it. I was planning to eat it… but you can have it… if you want it of course." The youth commented upon seeing how quickly she was devouring the candy bar. Kagura had to admit to herself that Shippou, with his constant babbling, was providing her with an unexpected pleasant distraction from her present situation. Despite herself, she felt her lips stretch in a faint smile.

'_Maybe the chocolate is making me feel better.' _She reflected as she swallowed the last bit of the candy. She extended her hand towards him, fingers wiggling in anticipation, and he immediately handed her the second chocolate bar. As the first one, it ended up being swallowed in a matter of seconds. Once the sounds of her frantic eating were not filling up the small space, the two of them fell in an awkward heavy silence. Kagura twirled the empty wrappers between her fingers as she tried to figure out what the hell she should say.

'_I knew I should have followed my first instinct, and driven away the moment I saw him.'_

"If you're really hungry, we could go grab a bite if you want… I know a nice quiet place not too far from campus. It's usually full of college students, but I think you'd still blend in." The young man supplied as if he could read her thoughts. "Since you look young and stuff."

"Shippou, why are you doing this? What do you want?" She may appreciate the concern he was showing towards her, but Kagura had never been one to look for a shoulder to cry on. The only other person she had allowed to see her in a vulnerable state was Sesshoumaru. Thinking about how she had told him about her past hurts, including her miscarriage and Kouga's unfaithfulness, made her heart clench. His betrayal was much more painful than what Kouga had put her through since her love for Sesshoumaru and trust in him were much greater in turn.

"Well, the truth is that I admire you… a lot. You're what I want to be. You're the reason why I applied for an internship here at Shikon to begin with. I think you're truly amazing." The faint blush blooming on his cheeks, his sparkly green eyes and wide smile made Kagura realize that the younger man was uncomfortable, embarrassed, but truthful.

"I had read some of your work in the past, and I analyzed some of your articles for one of my journalism classes. I also find the structural restructuration you did for Shikon so impressive, not to mention your food sections on the website. They're always so fun to read about!"

For the first time in the day Kagura smiled; Shippou through his jubilant behavior made her come to a big realization. It was as if a switch had been lit on in her head.

'_I didn't get into journalism because of my dad, or to take over Shikon Magazine. I enjoy writing, I enjoy being an editorialist. I enjoy running a team of fellow journalists. This is what I have always wanted to do with my life. I set my sights on a career in journalism before Aunt Kaede even told me about Naraku.' _As soon as the words registered in her mind, she felt a resolve burn in her chest with an intensity she had not felt in a long time. _'I wasted so much time trying to impress Naraku… for nothing. I somehow lost myself in trying to forge a relationship with my father… such a waste of my time. Maybe quitting was the best thing to do, and the time has come for me to let go and find another path.'_

Coming to the sudden realization made her feel as if a huge weight was taken off of her shoulders. She had not realized until now just how much her constant need for approval from her father had been chocking her.

In accordance to her thoughts, she turned the key in the ignition of her car, and started the engine. "So, where is that restaurant you mentioned? I could use some actual food."

Shippou let out a relieved sigh. Up until that point he wouldn't have put it past her to kick him out of her car. His relief brought forward a huge grin. "It's a few blocks away from the Edo University campus. Start driving, and I will give you directions." He had barely spoken the words before Kagura moved the vehicle headed towards the exit of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>Sesshoumaru had always imagined that if he ever was to come back to his father's house, he would be knocking on the door of his childhood home with wet palms, but focusing on his anger allowed him to be as calm and collected as usual.<em>

_It only took one ring of the bell for the massive carved wooden door to be opened. _

"_Sessh…Sesshoumaru… what are you doing here?" Said someone he had just not anticipated to see. He had been so completely focused on seeing Touga that Sesshoumaru had not factored in the possibility that he might run into another of his family members while attempting to do so._

"_Izayoi."_

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a long moment. His stepmother finally gave him a large bright smile, which lit up her face and her eyes completely. The blush on her cheeks made him realize that despite her apparent joy at seeing him, she was still slightly embarrassed.

_'As she should be.' _He felt his teeth grind as he remembered the last letter from his mother, and the revelations it contained about the relationship between his parents and the petite woman standing across from him.

"Would you like to come in? I could make some tea. I baked a cake this morning, we could have a few slices… I remember how much you used to enjoy my sweets…"

The fact that she dared bring up the one concession he had ever made towards her while they were still living under the same roof made his blood boil. As a growing surly teenager, the only thing he had liked about his step-mother was her cooking abilities. While living with his mother, he had never had the chance to enjoy a home cooked meal. His mother had never learned how to cook or bake, so having family dinners all together had never been a priority in their household. Moving in with his father's new family had therefore taken a lot of adjusting to. He had never wanted to like Izayoi, and had never made an effort to get to know her. Eating the food she made had been the only weakness in his plan. The woman was the best cook he had ever encountered, and had he been true to himself, he would have admitted that he did miss her food.

"This is not a social visit." He barked out angrily. _'How dare she even suggest that I could be interested in having tea with her after all that happened?' _

"I know." Izayoi's smile fell, and her dark eyes became clouded with pain and sadness. It was then that Sesshoumaru noticed how the past two decades had really impacted the petite woman standing across from him. Through the fine lines and wrinkles around her eyes and the corner of her mouth, and the one strand of white, which had crept up on the temples of her long dark hair, it then occurred to him that maybe her life had not been as easy, carefree and perfect as he had imagined for all this time.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to find himself thawing towards the other woman. It was much easier for him to hate her when he did not have to stare in her eyes. He pushed away his momentary lapse of sentimentality to focus back on the reason behind his visit. "I have come to see my father." His scowl might have left his face, but his voice was as chilly as ever. He was not about to smile at her either. "I was told I could find him here."

Izayoi stretched her lips in a sad smile. "Hana sent you here for nothing, Touga is not here, I forced him to take the day off, so he's away golfing with friends." _'I wouldn't put it past her to try to force a reconciliation between Sesshoumaru and us. She liked Ayaka despite her many flaws, and I know Hana has always had a soft spot for Sesshoumaru as well… even if he might not remember her.' _She thought about her husband's long time secretary and confident.

"I see. I will take my leave then." With a grudging nod, he turned around, ready to head out.

"Sesshoumaru!" Izayoi called after him. "You know…" She hesitated for a heartbeat before continuing. "I told him this whole job stratagem with Katsuyama was a bad idea. I knew trying to run you out of town would never work."

Sesshoumaru realized that he should not be surprised that Izayoi knew about the proposal, which had been put forward by Shiyounin. She was privy to everything that involved his father after all. This is why despite how hurtful and shocking it might be, the next element was not to have come at a surprise either.

"I am also sorry about the letter." Izayoi quickly added when Sesshoumaru started descending the front steps. He had continued on as if she had not spoken, but that last sentence caught his full attention.

The older woman did not know when she would get the chance to express her feelings towards Sesshoumaru. It had been almost two decades since the last time the two of them had been in such close proximity. "While I understand his intentions, I told Touga he was in the wrong in showing it to you. You were never meant to read it. No child should have to find out so much about their parents' personal lives. Ayaka was your mother, and despite everything that happened between your parents and I, you should have never been put through that." While he could have ignored his step-mother mentioning his father's schemes when it came to his professional life, he could not stand the idea of her speaking his mother's name. He immediately stopped in his tracks, and abruptly turned around.

Deep inside Izayoi knew that the moment she had spoken the name of Touga's first wife, her step-son would offer some sort of reaction, probably on the negative side. She was not to be disappointed. In just a few strides he walked back up the steps to plant himself right in front of the older woman. He leaned forward, his amber eyes flashing in anger. He was used to people shrinking in fear upon being on the receiving end of his legendary sharp glares, so he was surprised to not see the other woman quivering. In fact Izayoi not only stood her ground, but stared intently right back at him.

"Do _not _dare speak her name." All the long bottled in feelings of anger and hatred he had felt towards Touga and Izayoi were resurfacing. When he was a teenager, he had been too focused on his goal of leaving his father's house that he actually never took the opportunity to confront his 'new' parents. He had kept his head down, and had been too busy working hard at school to graduate as quickly as possible. He was at the moment rethinking his decision. Additionally, by recalling the recent insights that had been brought upon by Ayaka's last letter only made his blood boil even hotter. He who had always hid all emotions behind a carefully crafted mask of cold indifference could feel cracks forming in his icy façade.

_'This loss of control must be due to Kagura's influence.' _The words formed in his mind before he could help himself. Usually the mere thought of his lover's name was enough to bring a half smile to his lips, and had he not been so focused on his anger, it probably would have.

'_He is finally expressing what he feels. This is what I have wanted to see for so long...'_ Izayoi felt her heart contract as a bittersweet feeling swept through her. _'I just wonder if it isn't too late.' _She thought to herself, her eyes lowering to look at his clenched fist before speaking aloud. "I understand how you must feel, but if you want to hate someone, hate me. Not your father, and certainly not your brother."

Sesshoumaru was fed up with people trying to analyze his feelings. Izayoi's words also reminded him of what his father had said a few months ago when Touga had told him that he was the one to blame for Ayaka's death, and not Inuyasha.

_'It is as if the both of them are determined to prevent me from resenting Inuyasha. Their concern for him is astounding.' _He was annoyed by the fact that a dark feeling was permeating through his heart: jealousy. As much as he would like to deny it; especially to himself, a part of him was jealous of how much consideration Touga and Izayoi were displaying towards their son. They were willing to do just about anything to prevent him from being hurt particularly by the presence of his older half brother. Sesshoumaru had never been on the receiving end of such a protective feeling. Not from his father, and certainly not from his all too often absentee mother.

"I did not mean to upset you; I am sorry."

Sesshoumaru's face turned into an ugly scowl. "This Sesshoumaru is _not _upset." He sounded like a petulant child even to his own ears, which annoyed him even more. He hated even more the understanding smile on Izayoi's lips.

"Touga and I have wronged you in many ways, and our recent behavior is proof that we have yet to learn from our past mistakes. All I can say to justify our actions is that we just wanted to protect our family."

Upon hearing her words, the first thought to cross Sesshoumaru's mind was _'A family of which I am not a part of.' _The thought did not cause any pain or sadness, it was just what it was a fact now. A fact that he had been claiming for a long time, but was only now really accepting. All the anger he had been experiencing earlier simply evaporated, and the scowl left his face.

_'It is also a family that I do not need. It is now high time I realize that as well.' _For a long time he had focused on the fact that he did not need a family, and had kept at bay every person that would come close to fitting under this description.

'_Until Kagura.' _He was the most surprised to see how she had managed to weasel past all his defenses to lodge herself deep in his heart. Falling in love with her, and spending time with Kanna, her boys and even Yukiyo made him understand the true meaning of family. He had yet to be in contact with Kaede, but he was sure it was just a matter of time before he met the woman who had raised the Jiyuu sisters. More so his occasional daydreaming about having children with his lover only cemented even more the idea that she was his family, and the only one he would need.

"You have no need to worry. I am no threat as I have no intention to come close to your family." As the words left his mouth, he knew it was true. Until a few months ago he had not had any contact with his relatives, and he intended to go back to a similar state of affairs. _'Maybe I should play father at his own game, and take the job offered by Katsuyama. It would give me the chance to get well away from this family. I could convince Kagura to come away with me, we would be closer to Kanna and her family anyways.'_

Izayoi visibly bristled when he verbally excluded himself from their family, but she understood. Too much had happened between them to be able to squash things. _'I guess it is too late now. Maybe had we not waited almost twenty years…'_

"As sorry as I am, I understand your feelings. I promise that I or Touga will not interfere with your life any longer, nor will I try to engineer a reconciliation between you and Inuyasha."

Izayoi words caused the last missing piece of the puzzle fit into place, and Sesshoumaru understood just how deep the manipulations of his father and step-mother had run.

"You sent Inuyasha's pseudo internship application to Shikon Magazine." He said then, contempt dripping from his voice.

"Guilty." She smiled sadly "I had hoped that it could spark a reconciliation, but I see the errors of my ways. I promise never to interfere again."

'_I guess that explains why he never displayed any interest in journalism.' _Sesshoumaru thought inwardly, surprised the obviousness of the situation had not caught his attention earlier. _'I surely would have realized this sooner had I actually been interested in Inuyasha's career choice.'_

Sesshoumaru felt as if he had said all that he needed, and that there was no reason for him to stay there. He was also eager to see Kagura, not only to let her know about the recent developments, but more importantly because he wanted to be with her. He also had had a bad feeling about her interview with the younger Shigeno, and the fact that she had not answered the phone when he had called earlier had not alleviated his worries.

He turned to walk down the steps once more, but paused to speak some final words. "You can tell Touga that I will grant his wish. You will never hear from me again." Without even sparing Izayoi one last glance, he resumed his walk down the stairs and strode over to his car. It was only once he was behind the wheel of his car that he took a few seconds to take in his surroundings.

_'This is the last time I will set foot in my father's home.' _ His golden eyes roved to take in everything. The neatly trimmed flower beds, the large trees one of which hosted a swing which had been put in for Inuyasha when he was still a young boy, and finally the long drive which lead to the large wrought iron gate. Ashamed by his misplaced sentimentality, he jammed the key in the ignition, and started the car. He decided to skip work entirely, and go directly to the condo. He needed to see Kagura, and be with her. It was time for a new start, and for him to be with his real family. These last thoughts resonating through him, he switched gears, and drove away, kicking dust in his wake.

It was only once Sesshoumaru's car disappeared down the long lane that Izayoi stepped back inside. She carefully closed the door behind her, and leaned against the hard wood as she took a few deep calming breaths.

"Is everything okay?" She opened her eyes upon hearing the new comer's voice. She was greeted to a familiar sight: her husband wrapped in his bathrobe with his long wet hair draped around his shoulders, and dripping water everywhere. Usually she would have scolded him, and taken him to task for ruining her perfect wooden floors, but this time around she could only smile. She never understood why he had such an aversion to drying his hair with a hairdryer like a normal person.

"That was a quick bath." She commented with a smile as she leaned over to tug on one of his long wet locks. The affectionate gesture brought a smile to his lips.

"I thought I heard someone at the door, and rushed over here."

"In your robe?" She chuckled, but memories of the surprise visitor prevented her from experiencing real mirth. "Don't worry my love, it was nobody." She hoped that the casual way in which she spoke would not arise his suspicion. In case it still would she decided to distract him. "Anyways, why don't we do something about your hair before you ruin the floors?"

"You know you are the only one I will allow close to me with a dryer. " He grinned before linking arms with her. "Come, let's go upstairs then."

* * *

><p>Kagura chewed vigorously the mouthful of French fries she had stuffed in her mouth before reaching over for her glass and taking a big gulp of soda. Ever since she had started heading the culinary critique for Shikon magazine, she had paid attention to what she ate as she looked for gastronomical places where she could find good material for her work. It had therefore been a long time since she had last indulged in junk food.<p>

"You can have some of my fries if you want." Shippou nervously slid over his half eaten plate towards the woman seating across from him.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She responded before wiping her hands, and balling her paper napkin and throwing it on the table. The two of them had stayed in complete silence while she devoured her burger and fries, but now that she was done, the lack of conversation was becoming awkward and stifling.

"So… should we go back to the office?" The young intern suddenly broke the silence. He still felt ashamed at how easily he had admitted his admiration for Kagura earlier. He had never intended to come out as a fan boy, and he knew his words would be haunting him for a long time. _'Pfft she'll never take me seriously. How the hell am I supposed to ask for a letter of recommendation now?' _Had he been alone, he would have banged his head against the wall, or at least smacked himself.

When it came to Kagura, just thinking of Shikon Magazine caused her to heave a heavy sigh. Somehow from the moment she had left the parking lot of the office, she had decided that she was not going back there. Despite how much time and work she had invested in the magazine, she could not imagine working there for an additional minute, nor spending any time in Naraku's presence.

_'Maybe I should move in with Kanna, Yukiyo and the boys.. at least until she has the baby.' _She started weaving a new plot in her head. _'I will first stop by the condo, get enough clothes to last me for a bit, then head on out to Kanna and Yukiyo's.'_ She easily decided on the best course of action, and her next few steps. _'Just as long as I don't run into Sesshoumaru at home. I don't know what I will do if I am faced with him.' _Her heart constricted in pain as she was reminded of his deceit and betrayal. She could not believe how full of joy she had been just the evening before when he had finished moving in his things into her condo.

'_I should probably go see Aunt Kaede as well. It's been too long since my last visit. Seeing the other coast of the country might also do me some good, and help me clear my head.' _She purposely strayed her thoughts away from Sesshoumaru to move on to safer grounds. Ever since her aunt had gotten sick, the old woman had decided to check herself into a specialized care facility. While Kanna and her family often made the trip over to go see her, Kagura usually reserved her visits to whenever she was able to cash in some vacation time. In the past few years she had been so focused on reaching the top of Shikon Magazine that she had neglected the woman who had raised her, a fact that shamed her, and that she intended to remedy now.

'_It is time for me to make up for lost time. Besides now that I left Shikon, Aunt Kaede will be happy beyond words.' _From the moment she had told her nieces about Naraku, it had been Kaede's wish not to have either of the Jiyuu sisters become involved with him. She had severely disapproved of Kagura's choice to go ask her estranged father for a job, but there was not much else she could do. _'Once Kanna has her baby, I will go spend a few weeks with Aunt Kaede, then I will figure out what the hell I want to do with the rest of my career.'_

Having a concrete plan and an idea of what she should do next brought calm and relief to Kagura. It somehow gave her more strength when it came to dealing with her present situation; especially when it came to dealing with the confrontation that she was sure to have with Sesshoumaru as soon as she got home. Just thinking about it made her insides clench in pain… but she had never been one to run away, and she intended to face the situation with the steadfast determination she had always had.

"I'll pay the bill, then we can head out." Kagura abruptly stood up. _'No point in wasting anymore time.' _ "Then I'll give you a ride back."

"Nah you don't need to." Shippou quickly protested. He could tell how reluctant Kagura was to go anywhere near their workplace, so he promptly made an excuse, hoping that she wouldn't see through him. "My day at Shikon is done... I have to go to campus anyways. I can catch a bus from here, and it's only two stops away."

"Thanks for cheering me up. I won't forget it." She leaned forward, playfully ruffled his messy red curls, and was rewarded with a fierce blush. _'I don't think he realizes how much he helped me clear my mind. Had he not come over to me in the parking lot, I might have still been stuck there crying…'_

She reached into her purse for her a wallet, and after dropping on the table enough money to cover their lunch, she fished out one of her business cards. She retrieved a pen from her bag, and quickly scribbled her cell phone number on the back of it before extending it towards Shippou. "Here, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact me."

He offered her a toothy grin, even as he carefully placed the small square in his pocket. "Thanks!

On this final note, she took her leave, and headed towards the exit of the teenager hangout spot.

"Kagura!" Shippou suddenly called after her. "Whatever you do next, I know you'll kick ass!" He then added, enthusiastically holding two thumbs up. His joyful exuberance brought a smile to her lips, and she nodded in his direction before walking towards the parking lot; it was time to implement the first step of her plan.

_'As cowardly as it may be, I just hope that Sesshoumaru isn't home…' _Was her last thought before she slid behind the wheel of her car.

Shippou's green eyes followed after her car as it drove away, a small smile still on his lips. Just as he was about to leave the food joint as well, he was greeted by a loud resonating smack to the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He cried out in surprise before spinning around to see who had dared attack him in such an unfair way. "What the… Souten?!"

Sure enough he was greeted with a sharp glare from his closest friend. "What were you doing with that lady?"

He could easily tell that she was jealous, and this made his smile grow larger. _'I guess she has feelings for me too!' _ He then leaned forward to link his arm with hers. "She's just my boss at the magazine. We were having a business lunch. Now, why don't you buy me an ice cream to make up for the concussion you just gave me?"

"Don't tell me this little slap seriously hurt you?! Then again, I am quite strong; I am related to the Thunder Brothers after all." Souten retorted even as she dragged him towards their favorite ice cream parlor.

_'I don't know what really upset her, but I just hope that Kagura feels better by now.' _Shippou could not help but reflect. _'At least she seemed happier by the time she left.'_

"Stop spacing out. If you stop paying attention, you will receive another nice big slap." To emphasize her warning, Souten gave her best friend a playful shove. Their little banter continued on for many hours, as it usually did.

**To be continued…**

A/N: I hope I managed to surprise you with the Shippou curveball lol. Sesshoumaru and Kagura have both come to decisions in terms of their future, we'll see how each will play out. I will try to update sooner! The next one will be named **Rectifications**.


	24. Rectifications

_**Part 24: Rectifications**_

A/N: Once again a late update. No words can convey how sorry I am for my long absence. I had hoped that summer would allow me to have more time, but school and work are still keeping me busy! As an apology, here is an extra long chapter. I would like to thank all of you guys for still reading this fanfic despite its underserving author.

A special thankful mention to all of you awesome reviewers:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**Devi no kaze**

**Missy the Cat**

**FooFooCuddlyPoobs**

**JollyJoker94 **

**Boobie-Chan**

**AngelRuby235 (x2)**

**Missy the cat **(Thank you for the encouragement!)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_'It's amazing how things can change so quickly.' _ Kagura thought to herself. She was standing in her room, her crimson eyes locked on her bed. The same bed where she had spent so many hours lying next to Sesshoumaru, talking to him, making love with him. Just thinking about all that they had shared was enough to make her feel sick. It had almost been a year since the start of their secret liaison, and they might have had some lows, but it had been mostly highs.

_'At least until today. I can't believe Sesshoumaru would betray me like this.' _She shook herself, and decided to focus away from her self-pitying to move her attention back to what she had aimed to do. _'I guess I should start packing.' _Even as the words crossed her mind, she was having a hard time finding the motivation to follow through. _'Maybe I should call Kanna beforehand to let her know about the situation. She might not be able to take me in, and I don't want to intrude…'_

Kagura had been so consumed by her own thoughts, that she was completely taken by surprise when a pair of arms was wrapped tightly around her waist. She went completely rigid, but did not resist when she was pulled back into a strong familiar chest. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relish the warm comforting embrace for a few precious seconds before she confronted him.

Sesshoumaru had been looking forward to that moment. The second he had driven away from his father's house, he had only thought about how he could not wait to be reunited with his lover. He had rejoiced when he had seen her car parked outside the condo, and when he had slipped inside their home, he had reacted upon his first instinct, which was to take a hold of Kagura, and make love to her. He had never been the kind of person who needed to talk to get over things, but some physical release would go a long way towards helping him feel better after the debacle the confrontation he had wanted to have with his father had turned into.

He immediately worked towards fulfilling his goal. Considering how often they had been intimate, he knew all of her weak points. He therefore wasted no time, and immediately leaned forward to gently nibble on the side of her neck; he was aware that the little ministration always drove her wild. This time around she did not elicit any appreciative moans. He knew her well enough to know that she was not responding as she should. He was consequently surprised by her lack of reaction. Nonplused, he decided to target her in another way. His hands trailed up from where they were resting on her stomach to gently cup her breasts. This time around her reaction was immediate.

Kagura had soaked in the pleasurable tingles, and struggled not to lean her head to the side when he was kissing her neck, but the second he touched her breasts, she knew she had to put a stop to it lest her determination wavered. She took a step forward, and broke away from his embrace.

Sesshoumaru frowned at her reaction; she had never rejected his advances before. He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around so she would face him. He had had a dreadful day, and whatever was going on with his lover, he just hoped it would not make things even worse for him.

"We need to talk." As if to prove his wish wrong, Kagura suddenly exclaimed.

"As if my day could not get worse…" He muttered under his breath. Through the tone of her voice, he could tell that what she wanted to talk about was not going to be good.

Kagura's expression suddenly changed to reflect the anger she had been masking until then. "Yeah, well I also had a shitty day". She retorted angrily before pushing past him to stand next to the opened window of their bedroom, which was bringing in some much needed air. She felt as if she was chocking, and needed some distance between them before the confrontation that she was about to initiate.

She braced herself before asking. "When were you planning on telling me that you're stealing my job from me?" Speaking the words reawakened her anger over his deception. She realized early on that his betrayal hurt much more than her father's. Had she been honest she would have admitted that she was not surprised that Naraku had sold her out to the Shigenos. After all she knew full well the kind of man he was, but she had never expected the man she loved to hurt her in such a way.

"You're not denying it?" She then added disgustingly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzically before replying. "If this Sesshoumaru knew what exactly you were referring to, then I might respond." He had not had a chance to evacuate all the feelings of anger he had experienced earlier when he had spoken with Izayoi, and lashing out at the moment was tempting; he however resisted the instinctual response, as it would only serve to make things between them bad.

She pursed her red lips angrily. _'How dare he stand there and pretend he has no idea of what I'm talking about.' _She forced herself to take a calming breath before speaking. "Naraku told me about your little arrangement. My dear old dad relished letting me know that from the moment he hired you, it was with the understanding that you would eventually take the position of sole editor in chief of Shikon Magazine. After all that's happened between us, how could you not tell me?!" _'He knows how much it meant to me to become the boss of Shikon.'_

Sesshoumaru could not believe that this was what had caused her to be this upset with him. Just as he was about to open his mouth so that he could defend himself, she intervened.

"Not to mention that after what Kouga put me through, you know damn well how I feel towards honesty." She knew she hit a nerve when she saw his eyes shrink to golden slits.

"Do not dare compare this to Kouga's cheating." The last thing he wanted was to talk about her ex-boyfriend, and the way he had betrayed her, so Sesshoumaru attempted to bring the conversation back to where he felt it should be.

"I don't know what Naraku told you, but nothing was ever set in stone. You can go to human resources and look at my contract if you wish. It does not state that I will follow in his footsteps." He could tell by her incredulous reaction that she was not pleased with his response. He therefore decided to use another technique.

"Anyways, I may not have explicitly told you about Naraku's plans when it comes to me and Shikon's future, but I have time and again advised you not to keep ignoring the callous way in which he treats you… All that was missing was me coming outright and telling you that you would never inherit the magazine."He had not spoken the words thus far because he had not wanted to cause her unnecessary pain, but now he was regretting not coming out and telling her sooner.

It was her turn to frown and speak in an acerbic tone. "Oh yeah, you've been so very helpful Sesshoumaru."

His frustration was growing steadily. "Kagura, have you not questioned why I would go along with such a plan? It really was never my intention to stay on at Shikon long enough to inherit it. I have other goals..."

She felt like she had unveiled another part of him, one she did not know, nor liked.

"_Better _goals I take it… I guess measly Shikon Magazine is not good enough for a big shot journalist, and this year's laureate of the journalistic association's reporting award."

His first inclination was to deny, and tell her, _'You know this is not what I meant.'_ but now that reality was staring him in the face, he realized that she was right. Being recruited by Naraku to help boost Shikon magazine had been unexpected. Before then, Sesshoumaru had no experience in editing as he worked primarily as an investigative reporter. His work on the Miko Powder case had only proved to show him just how much he missed working as an actual journalist.

'_Overseeing writings on make-up tips, the baseball league and the regional festivals is not something I wish to do for the rest of my life.' _

Even if Sesshoumaru did not dare speak his answer, it was displayed through his facial expression. He could tell that his reaction was hurting Kagura, and that was the last thing he wished.

"Kagura." He took cautious steps towards her. Instead of walking towards him, she walked past him, and headed towards their bed. Refusing to be discouraged by her actions, he continued on talking. "In truth, I know you could also find a more fulfilling career path. I think you are ready to accept now the fact that you being at the head of Shikon Magazine was just not meant to be, nor is it a catastrophe." He then added as he vainly tried to justify himself, but mostly take her pain away.

Hearing Sesshoumaru's lips come out and actually speak out the words felt like being stabbed in the heart. All she could think about was all the hard work she had put into the magazine, and how it had all been for naught. Even worse Sesshoumaru, the one person she loved and respected above all else saw what had been her goal for the past ten years as a joke. In her eyes, the fact that he could belittle Shikon Magazine felt like a slap in the face. All her emotions of the day hit her, and she suddenly felt as if she could not take anymore. Her knees buckled, and before she could stop herself, she unceremoniously plopped down on the bed.

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru stepped closer to sit next her on their bed. He cradled her head in his hands, turned her head to the side, and raised her face for her eyes to be on equal level to his. "Everything will be alright. _We_ will figure out something." He then tenderly looped his arm around her shoulders, and pressed a kiss to her temple. He also had had an emotional day, and holding on to her like this was enough to bring a soothing feeling to his own hurts. She allowed herself to lean against him, take some comfort and draw some strength. Feeling his loving embrace was enough to make her waver, but before she could change her mind, she spoke aloud.

"What do you mean _we_? Do you think I need you to figure out what to do with my life?... I'm not such a failure that I need you to dictate my professional life either."

He bristled at hearing her words, but nonetheless reluctantly relinquished his hold of her. He did however not stand up as of yet. Kagura was already missing the warmth of his body against hers, but she steeled her resolve.

"I was not trying to tell you what to do, just trying to help…" He grumbled. He was not liking one bit the snappy tone of his lover's voice.

"I think you've done enough."

"Kagura." He sighed in exasperation. "You really need to realize that this is an issue between you and Naraku. In truth it has nothing to do with me. We both know I am not to blame for your father deciding not to put you in charge of Shikon Magazine." He turned his golden gaze on her, and was angered when she would not meet his eyes.

"You could at least have told me!" She clung to her previous request. _'I can't believe he was able to hide this from me all along.'_

'_This is not going anywhere.' _Sesshoumaru let out an uncharacteristic grunt of frustration before exclaiming. "It wouldn't have changed Naraku's decision."

Kagura did not know if it was him stating once again and in such a dismissive way how she had been passed over by her own father in his stead, or if it was the fact that he could not understand how him refusing to recognize and acknowledge his involvement hurt her, but she felt her rage reach a boiling point.

"You know what, screw you Sesshoumaru!" She fumed, jumping to her feet.

It was only his legendary cool that allowed him to not lash out in return. "You need to calm down, and stop taking your anger out on me..."

She cut him off with a quick retort. "And you need to stop telling me how to feel, and what I should do."

"I would not have to if you were not acting like a stubborn child." As soon as he spoke the words, he knew it was a mistake. He was aware that at the moment he should have been focused on trying to calm his lover, instead of antagonizing her by telling truths she would not want to hear; especially not now.

"A stubborn child?" She echoed incredulous. _'I will show you stubborn!'_ She reached up to wipe away the angry bitter tears pooling in her eyes, and threatening to fall freely down her cheeks. _'I think my earlier idea of going away might be best before I say something I will regret, or we get to a place where we can't come back from.' _Before she could talk herself out of it, she abruptly headed towards the wardrobe. She reached down in the bottom compartment for her suitcase, and threw it on the bed, right next to her lover. He clearly made out what her plans were, and he was not liking them one bit.

"Oh yes, this is indeed mature. Running away when things do not go as you wish." He commented as he came to his feet to stand close to her. Sesshoumaru wanted to halt her frantic actions, but he contented himself with following with his gaze a she pushed past him, and started to randomly throw clothes into her suitcase.

"It may be childish, but I need to get out of here before I go fucking crazy!... I need some space, and I need to think." Even as she spoke, she did not interrupt her packing.

Sesshoumaru had had enough of her dismissive attitude. He reached forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged away unceremoniously. "We are not done talking."

This time around, she did react upon hearing his words. She momentarily turned away from her suitcase to sneer at him. "More talk? Coming from you, Mr. Ice King, that's rich!" After letting out a mirthless chuckle, she added. "Besides, it's a little too late for talk. You should have told me…"

"And what? If I had told you, how would it have affected things? Would you have not fallen in love with me? Would you have quit Shikon at seeing how useless your efforts were?"

Hearing her hard work deemed 'useless' was extremely hurtful to her. Before she could stop it, a tear crept down her cheek. "I at least would have had more options to decide on what I want to do." She spat out venomously even as she wiped away the evidence of just how heartbroken she was.

Sesshoumaru found incredibly frustrating the fact that she would blame him solely for what had happened. _'How is it my fault that her father is an asshole who treats her feelings callously? If she wishes to be mad at someone, she should be angry at Naraku, not me.' _He was becoming increasingly angered by the situation. _'What is she expecting by running away? Does she hope this will fix things?' _It was at this precise moment that the one some called demon and others the Ice King had reached his limit.

"If you want to go, go!" Before he even realized it, the angry and bitter words had come out.

Kagura balked at hearing his words, but struggled not to show how hurt she was. Deep down, even if she was trying to suppress it, she could not help but wish for him to try harder to hold her back.

"Don't think I was waiting for your permission!" With these final words, she slammed shut her suitcase, and dragged it to the floor.

The young woman stomped over to the door, and without sparing one last glance to her lover, walked away. The only sound resonating through the condo was that of Kagura walking out, and slamming the front door behind her.

As much as he wished to do so, Sesshoumaru would be damned if he would follow after her, or beg her to stay.

His amber stare stayed stuck on the door behind which the most important person in his world had just disappeared. He was hurt by Kagura's reaction, but was even more angered by the fact that she could so casually walk away from him. Also even if he would love to deny it, he had to admit that a part of him was also disappointed by the fact that he had not had the chance to tell Kagura about the latest developments in regards to his family. She was the only person with whom he could speak about such things.

_'Damn that witch, I already miss her…'_ His brain was revolting against the emotions coursing through his heart. The last time in his life he could recall feeling so keenly the absence of another person, was when his mother had died. Even then the mixed feelings of pain and anger had not been this potent.

"How pathetic!" He angrily burst out before going straight towards their liquor cabinet. He picked out a bottle of a whiskey he had received as a congratulatory gift from a fellow journalist upon the reception of his award. After popping the seal, he served himself a first small shot and sipped it. When it did nothing to alleviate the various feelings of anger and frustration coursing through him, in a matter of minutes, he had moved on to a few more, and much bigger servings.

_'What could I have done different? If I had told her earlier on, then I know we never would have started this relationship… and it's evident that if I had told her after we became involved, she would still have blamed me somehow. I guess I am a more accessible target than Naraku.' _He reflected morosely on the lose-lose situation he had found himself in.

Just as Sesshoumaru was just about to toss back another generous helping of whiskey, the unmistakable chime of the doorbell interrupted him. Despite himself, he found a grin stretching his lips.

'_Kagura must have changed her mind. It took her longer than expected before realizing how ridiculous her behavior is. I will make her beg for forgiveness before I take her back.' _He thought angrily before slamming down the drink still in his hand. He then walked over to the front door, and threw it opened, ready to be met with remorseful crimson eyes; he was to be disappointed.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sesshoumaru asked his surprise visitor as the younger man rudely pushed past him to enter the condo.

"None of your damn business." Kouga sent him the nastiest glare he could muster. "Where's Kagura? I brought her office stuff. She should be grateful I packed it all up before Naraku threw it in the trash." He said even as he walked over to the living room to dump the small cardboard box he had been carrying on the coffee table. "And what the hell are _you _doing here? Couldn't you wait to come and gloat about managing to have her kicked out of Shikon?"

Sesshoumaru disliked the insinuations made by Kouga, but he hated more the casual way in which he walked around the condo. He knew that Kagura had already been living there when the two of them had dated, but seeing the other man into what he now considered to be their space made his blood boil. It was with great glee, albeit with a hollow feeling inside his chest due to the recent developments, that Sesshoumaru informed him of the latest development. "I just moved in."

If Kouga's blue eyes could have popped out of his head, they would have. "Are you fucking kidding me? How could Kagura do this? What is she thinking?!" He simply could not understand what she saw in Sesshoumaru. He could expect for her to be interested in him sexually, Kouga had heard enough women sigh appreciatively upon seeing Sesshoumaru to realize that a lot of females found him attractive. In fact while Kouga hated the fact that Kagura could have fallen prey to Sesshoumaru, and that the two of them could start an affair, he could accept it. In any case, he had already guessed that the two of them had formed some sort of sexual relationship, but he had no idea their feelings were involved to the point where she would allow the other man to move in her private space.

_'When I asked her to move in together with me, she wouldn't. She said it would be too much of a distraction from work. Why would she do it with him, and not me?!' _He balked. "Where is she, I have to talk to her, she's clearly not in her right mind."

Sesshoumaru had reached his breaking point for the day. He needed a way to work out all the anger and frustration he had accumulated while speaking with Izayoi then arguing with Kagura, and right now Kouga seemed to be the perfect outlet.

One second the blue eyed journalist was frowning while standing in the middle of his ex-girlfriend's living room, the next he found himself pinned against the wall with a hand crushing his windpipe.

"Kagura is none of your concern any longer. _She. Is. _Mine… and you would do well to stay away from her once and for all." He squeezed a little harder on Kouga's neck, hoping the words would sink in for good. "This Sesshoumaru had warned you once before, and this will be my last warning. Do _not_ come sniffing after what is mine again."

It was only when he had the faint impression that Kouga was turning slightly blue in the face that Sesshoumaru relinquished his hold on him. As much as demonstrating his dominance over Kouga was satisfying, Sesshoumaru hated the fact that he had lost control so completely so quickly.

_'I guess the whiskey was more potent than I had expected…' _He reflected, his golden eyes resting on the half emptied bottle.

"Are you insane?!" Kouga sputtered angrily. As soon as he was let go, the younger man coughed and massaged his sore throat.

Sesshoumaru rewarded his question with one of his famous blank stares. "No, just protective. If I ever see you panting after Kagura, what I just did will seem like a complete joke."

His threat was received with a loud gulp.

"Go home to your _pregnant _wife now, and if I were you, I would forget the address of _our_ condo." Never had Sesshoumaru seen a man look more like a canine backing away with its tail tucked in between its legs. Without bothering to give Sesshoumaru any retorts, Kouga scurried away. He did pause on the threshold of the front door to give some last words.

"Just tell Kagura to give me a call if she needs… a friend." The words had barely left his mouth that Kouga left. He did not wish to wait to find out just exactly what Sesshoumaru would make out of his last comment.

Scaring Kouga away any other day would have been enough to bring a bright smile to his lips, but at the moment, all Sesshoumaru could think about was how much he wanted to see Kagura or at least call her. Again his weakness towards her angered him, and he headed back to the bottle he had been nursing before Kouga's interruption.

"What kind of spell did that witch cast on me?" He wondered even as he downed yet another full glass. The liquor burned him inwardly as it went down, but it in no way made the chill over his heart alleviate, nor did it bring him any satisfaction.

"Damn it." In a fit of rage, he took a hold of the bottle by the neck, and threw it against the wall. His golden eyes stared as it exploded and shattered. The dark ambered liquid ran down the wall, and pooled along with the shards of the broken glass bottle on the carpet underneath. Observing his handy work only proved to show to him how much he was not in control of his emotions any longer; something he hated above all.

"I will not wait here patiently like a puppy for her to return whenever she feels like it. I have better things to do." He grumbled under his breath.

With one last look around the condo, Sesshoumaru grabbed his coat form the rack, and walked out. Just as Kagura had done, he slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>"I hope I won't come to regret this… me and my damn temper." Kagura thought morosely. During her entire drive, she had resisted the urge to turn her car around, and drive back to the condo where she knew Sesshoumaru was waiting for her.<p>

'_Maybe I should have given him a chance when he said he wanted to talk… perhaps he was going to finally apologize, and acknowledge how much he hurt me.' _A part of her wanted to pick up the phone to call him, but because she was partly ashamed, partly angry, but mostly too proud to make the first move, she had kept on driving.

Despite her doubts, she had stayed on course, and kept driving straight. When she had hopped behind the wheel of her car, she had not been sure where she was going to seek refuge to long enough to be able to cool down, and think about what she should do next.

'_And now, here I am…' _

After driving all night long, Kagura had checked in a motel near her destination, and after a failed attempt at taking a short nap, she had settled for an invigorating long shower, then had gone on her way.

'_It's a good thing Aunt Kaede has always been an early riser…' _She reflected as her crimson eyes swung outside to look at the sun slightly pocking out on the horizon.

"You can follow me. I'll lead you to her new room." One of the nurses happily ushered Kagura down various corridors.

Even if she followed closely, Kagura could not help but still feel worried over the sight that was sure to greet her. Once she laid eyes on her ageing aunt, she allowed a sigh of relief to pass her lips. Kaede's illness may have rendered her frail, and her memory may not be what it once was, but just seeing the warm smile of the woman who had raised her was enough to bring a smile and a sense of ease to Kagura.

"Kagura, is that you?" Kaede asked, blinking furiously. Her eyesight had become greatly impaired, and she was partially blind out of one eye, but it would still be impossible for her not to recognize her dear nieces.

The younger woman practically skipped as she walked over to her aunt. She sat next to her, and took the small hands into hers, and squeezed tenderly. "I've missed you so much. I am so happy to see you Aunt Kaede."

The old woman squeezed her niece's hands in response before answering. "I am glad too… but won't you be in trouble at work? It is not even vacation time…" As much as Kaede was displeased with Kagura's decision to work for Naraku, she had tried her hardest to keep her feelings to herself.

Kagura smiled sadly. While her aunt tried to not voice her feelings, Kanna had done enough speaking for the two of them. The journalist was well aware that her two closets relatives despised Naraku, and did not want her to work for him. _'Well then, they will be beyond happy.'_ After taking a deep breath, she finally spoke the words she knew both Kanna and Kaede had been longing to hear for so long. "I quit my job."

Her aunt's reaction was instantaneous. Her face broke into a bright smile, which made her look more like her age. It was as if the illness had never taken its toll on her.

"That's great honey. Congratulations!" Then with a twinkle in her eyes, Kaede added slyly. "Will you and your young man get married now?"

Kagura was taken aback by the question. "Sesshoumaru and I haven't spoken about marriage..." Deep down she wanted to add _'yet'_ at the end of her sentence, but she kept it to herself for now. _'Who knows how things will be when I come back after yesterday?'_

"Who is this Sessh-person? I meant Kouga, your handsome boyfriend. I cannot wait to see the pretty blue eyed babies you will have together." Kaede could not have aimed truer if she had wanted to shoot her daughter in the heart.

"Aunt Kaede… Kouga and I broke up." She kept to the abridged version as she really did not want to go into the cheating she had been a victim of. "I am with Sesshoumaru now… remember, I told you we were moving in together." Kagura also clearly remembered how unhappy that last piece of information had made her aunt. Kaede was quite old-fashioned, and she did not understand why her niece would let a man move into her condo without getting a ring on her finger first.

Kaede's face lit up in recognition. "Ah yes, the other editor… yes I remember now." Being able to push away the fog, and focus back her thoughts was always an accomplishment she was proud of. "Is he here too? Did the two of you come to announce me some news?" Even as she thought the words, Kaede straightened up, and smoothed down her messy long white braid. It was bad enough that Kagura had seen her like this, just out of bed and not ready for visitors, but she would die of embarrassment if her future nephew in-law did as well.

"No… I came alone today. Next time I will bring him." Kagura managed to speak past the lump in her throat. _'If he will want to come…'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Who knew a small lie would be able to weigh so heavily on my conscience?' <em> Izayoi thought as she walked along the nice appointed corridors of her mansion. She had not been able to sleep, and now that dawn was almost there, she went in search of something to help her fall asleep before her constant tossing and turning woke up her husband. She crept down the main staircase, and headed to the study where she had served herself a generous amount of brandy. She had never been fond of alcohol, but at the moment she needed some liquid courage. Just thinking about the confession she had to make to her husband was enough to push her to down another full glass.

"Slow down there! I paid a pretty penny for this flask; you do realize this is some nice stuff, right ? It's not made to be downed like this." Touga gently teased his wife as he walked into the room.

He stepped next to her, and served himself a moderate amount and gently sipped on the drink. "See?" He demonstrated by taking another modest sip. "Isn't this nicer?"

Izayoi smiled at seeing the amused light dancing in his amber eyes, but it was not enough to alleviate her fears.

"I just needed some fortification before I came clean about something…"

The serious tone of her voice, and the sadness in her eyes caused his heart to clench in fear. "What's wrong?" He asked even as he reached down to clasp her hands in a tight hold.

The reassurance and love in his eyes was all the encouragement she needed. Izayoi took a deep breath before speaking. "Sesshoumaru came to see you earlier. He found out about your plan with Shiyounin Katsuyama, and he was not pleased…"

Touga felt his jaw clench. _'He was not supposed to find out… at least not before agreeing to take the position.' _He thrust himself out of his thoughts to focus back on his wife. "Was he unkind to you?"

Izayoi was moved that her husband's prime concern was her feelings. "No he did not say anything that was not warranted, but I believe I might have been the unkind one… I also should have told you sooner about his visit… I just wanted to do what would be best for our family."

Touga expelled a breath, and after a brief pause spoke. "Do not trouble yourself over it my dear. I know that Katsuyama's job offer will be too good for Sesshoumaru to pass on. I am sure that he will take it, then when he has relocated you will not have to worry about him showing at our doorstep."

"I still feel guilty." Izayoi confessed. "It seems as if we are just paying him off not to be a part of our family."

Touga could see the truth of her words, and it hurt him beyond words. He had tried on so many occasions to bring in his eldest son back into the family unit, but Sesshoumaru had never taken the olive branch his father had extended, and no one regretted more the situation, or felt more guilt over it than Touga.

"We gave him several opportunities to be a part of this family, and he rejected them. Sesshoumaru is the one who severed ties with us… I think it would be best for Inuyasha, you, me and especially Sesshoumaru if he left."

As much as she too hated the situation, Izayoi could not help but agree. "I guess you're right… I do remember how much Kagome and Inuyasha were upset the last time they ran into Sesshoumaru…"

"As painful as it may be, I know that what I am doing is right." Touga had barely embraced his wife into comforting a hug, that he was interrupted by the door of the study being slammed opened wide.

"Un-fucking-believable! I can't believe the two of you! You pushed Sesshoumaru away?" Without another word, and in a flash of red, the intruder stomped inside the room. "Who needs protecting? Me?! Keh! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! If I want to have a relationship with Sesshoumaru, none of your machinations will stop me." After he had found out about the sordid family secrets, Inuyasha had given up on the idea of forming a relationship with his estranged half brother, but his parents' meddling was making him fast reconsider his decision.

Touga hated the fact that his son had overheard the conversation, and he could understand why Inuyasha was upset with them. _'But that doesn't give him the right to act like this.' _ Even as he thought the words, he addressed his son aloud. "You are under my roof Inuyasha, and you will watch your tone, and not speak to your parents this way!"

'_Well then I'll find a place where I can vent without being under _his _roof.' _Inuyasha's face turned into a dark scowl. "Keh! Forget it, I'm out of here."

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

He only paused to look at his parents over his shoulders before answering his mother's query? "I'm going to Kagome's, I can't stand being in here right now."

The last sounds, which were picked up by his keen ears was his mother's sobs, and his father's reassuring words to her.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Phew! That was a long one, and wasn't so easy to produce. I'm happy to make things move along though as we are SO close to the end of the story. The next one will hopefully come out faster, and its provisional name is **Sources**.


	25. Writer's Block

_**Part 25: Writer's Block**_

A/N: I can't believe I'm this late with posting the new chapter once _again_. A thousand apologies! At least this installment will be super long to make up for the wait.

A big thank you to all you lovely reviewers:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**Devi no kaze**

**AngelRuby235 (x2)**

**AquaLunaBVB**

**InuxKagsForever**

**Idontwannapopuponsearchengines (Thanks for adding me to your Sessh/Kagu archive)**

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"You did what?!" Kanna roared into the phone. The sudden information she had just received let her realize the conversation would require her undivided attention. She reached next to her and used the remote control to pause the video that had been playing on her television. She only did the delivery exercise videos because it made her dear Yukiyo fret less, but the young woman was quite sure that after successfully birthing two babies, she knew well enough what to expect in the delivery room.

"How could you break up with him?" She angrily snapped at her older sister. The pale skinned Jiyuu sister had been in a terrible mood the entire day, courtesy of a baby pressing on her bladder, and preventing her from sleeping all night long, and since her husband, who usually suffered the brunt of her mood swings was not in the vicinity, Kagura would have to take it for now.

"We did not break up!" Kagura snapped back. She took a sip of her coffee, and let her crimson eyes rest on the group of seniors who were happily exercising in the garden close to the sunny terrace where she was lounging. Her aunt, who usually enjoyed the light aerobics class, had not been well enough to join the session today, and was resting in her room, while her eldest niece was free to roam the premises of the assisted living facility.

"Is that why you decided to run off to go see Aunt Kaede?" Kanna forced herself to take one calming breath. She was quite close to her due date, and knew that she needed to stay as calm and collected as possible lest her third son be born prematurely as his two older siblings.

"Is that all you can focus on? Did you not hear a word about how Sesshoumaru betrayed me?" When Kagura had called her sister, she had hoped to find a compassionate ear and a sympathetic soundboard on which to vent, but at the moment she was not getting the support she expected nor wished.

Kanna rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was beyond happy that Kagura seemed to have finally severed all ties with Shikon Magazine and Naraku, but the one thing she was focused on was the fact that her sister was sabotaging her relationship with Sesshoumaru.

_'He's the best thing to have happened to her in a long time. I don't see why she would be willing to throw it all away so stupidly.' _Kanna allowed herself one additional calming breath before she spoke aloud.

"Look Kagura, the way I see it, Sesshoumaru was in an intolerable situation. He was put there because of our DNA provider. If you want to be pissed at someone, blame Naraku." Kanna knew that her sister was preoccupied because for once she did not scold her for referring to their father as a mere 'DNA provider'.

The eldest sister hated the way Kanna was acting as Sesshoumaru's personal cheerleader. "Why are you defending him? You should be on _my_ side."

"It's not about taking sides, but Kagura, you should know that whatever happens, I will _always_ be on your side. You're my _only_ sister, I would do anything for you. It's because I love you so much that I can come out, and let you know how ridiculous you're acting…"

"Oh great, now you think I'm a stubborn child too." She said angrily, echoing the words Sesshoumaru had thrown in her face the previous night. "He's the one not acting like an adult. The least he could have done is apologize!"

Kanna ignored her sister's retort, and continued speaking as if she had never been interrupted. "All I want is for you to be happy Kagura, and you can't lie to me. He makes you happy. I know he does. That's why I want you to work things out with Sesshoumaru."

"You know what Kanna, I've got to go. I promised Aunt Kaede I would go visit her." The lie easily rolled off of Kagura's tongue. Their aunt was having a bad day, and would not be in any shape to have visitors as she would barely be able to recognize them. She just needed a good excuse to get off the phone. _'This conversation has not gone as I had expected…' _She thought to herself. She was still not over the fact that her usually accommodating sister would defend Sesshoumaru so adamantly in her eyes.

"Alright, kiss her for me and the boys, and we'll talk later. One last thing, do promise me to give Sesshoumaru another chance, okay? Bye! Love you!" Before giving her older sister a chance to argue some more with her, Kanna quickly hung up. _'I will not let my sister ruin her one chance at true love. If the two of them won't fix this, I will.'_ She vowed to herself as she twirled a strand of pale hair around her finger. A small twitching pain in her stomach interrupted her industrious thoughts.

"Oh!" She gasped at the short stabbing pain etched away. "Maybe I should go rest for a bit." She mused out loud even as she headed for her bedroom, all the while rubbing her large belly right over the spot where she had experienced the cramping.

* * *

><p>"Keh! To think this is the only place I can come to be by myself." Inuyasha grumbled angrily. He was currently walking around the Edo University campus, trying to clear his mind, and find some peace. After his argument with his parents two nights ago, he had sought refuge over at his girlfriend's house. While Kagome and her family did not mind having him around, he was the one having a hard time. <em>'If I have to hear one more sermon from Kagome, I will go crazy!'<em>

From the moment he had told his girlfriend about his parents' plan to have Sesshoumaru move out, she had relentlessly tried to make him see the bigger picture as well as given him advice on how he could handle the situation.

_'I guess she just didn't like it when I said I wasn't going to forgive my parents for how they've treated Sesshoumaru… What's their problem anyway_? _Why are they so afraid of us becoming closer? Maybe I should become Sesshoumaru's best friend. I'm sure that would make dad so fucking happy…'_

Inuyasha once again reflected on their father's motivations. As much as he tried, he could not get out of his head the words Kagome had spoken to him before he had stormed off.

***Flashback***

"Inuyasha." Kagome had said even as she looped her arms around his neck, forcing him to pay attention to her. He simply could not resist her when she handled him in such a tender way. "You know, I've been thinking about this whole situation. Maybe your parents…"

He may have been turned pliable by her touching him, but as soon as she mentioned his parents, he stiffened, and broke the hold she had on him. Kagome sighed as she felt him retreat from her. She reluctantly let go of the hold she had on him and stepped away from him.

"Don't talk to me about them right now. I can't believe how they tried to manipulate Sesshoumaru." His face broke into a dark scowl, and he crossed his arms over his chest in a petulant pose.

Kagome gave a silent prayer for patience, and turned to face her boyfriend. The two of them were sitting on her bed. Ever since he had stormed into her house, Inuyasha had been complaining and ranting about his parents' devious plan. She had taken advantage of him pausing to weight in her two cents, and despite his reluctance, she had every intention to have her say be heard.

_'I guess I just have another view of things.' _Her heart still constricted in pain when she recalled the look of longing and deep sadness etched on Touga's face as he told her about his estranged older son all those weeks ago in his office.

"That's just it! Maybe you're looking at things wrong." Kagome interjected. "Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe Touga and Izayoi are trying to do the best they can to protect Sesshoumaru too? This city must hold so many horrible memories for him, and my meddling lately sure hasn't made things better for him… Maybe your dad thought he was helping out Sesshoumaru by offering him the chance to leave, and start fresh in a new place."

'_**I think it would be best for Inuyasha, you, me and especially Sesshoumaru if he left' **_

Inuyasha shook the memory of the words his father had spoken in confidence to Izayoi while he eavesdropped on them. Despite that, he still refused to believe in Kagome's theory that Touga had Sesshoumaru's best interest in mind as well.

Inuyasha's scowl did not leave his face. "When did you become my dad's number one cheerleader?"

The bitterness in his voice did not put her off her goal. She aimed at calming him down, and making him work things out with his parents. "I'm just offering you another way of seeing things… "

"Keh! I didn't come here to ask for your help. I know damn well what my parents are up to. Nothing you can say can make me think what they did was right." The words had barely left his mouth that he jumped to his feet.

'_If I wanted to listen to a freaking lecture, I would have stayed home. Can't a guy simply find a place to rest and collect his thoughts?'_

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Kagome's question cut through his thoughts. It was only then that he realized that he was indeed on his way out the door of her room.

"I need some air, okay? I'll call you." He had slammed the door on his way out, and had purposely tuned out his girlfriend's shout of his name.

***End of Flashback***

At the moment, there was only one place where Inuyasha was sure that no one would think about looking for him and where he knew he would not be disturbed. Ever since the Miko Powder scandal, Hiten and his Thunder Brothers had deserted the God Tree as their favorite hangout spot. Now that campus police carried out regular patrols the place was simply too conspicuous to be of interest to the university's delinquents.

_'It will be just the place I need to rest up and think about things without everyone trying to influence me.' _He thought to himself even as the familiar shape of the centuries old tree greeted his eyes. Despite the darkness of the night and the slight light emanating from the few lamps on the university grounds, he could still make up the outline of the massive tree and its trunk.

"Oh shit!" The young man suddenly cursed under his breath. He had been so busy admiring the tree that it was only now that his golden eyes had spotted that someone else was sitting under the God Tree, and it was the last person he wished to come face to face with at the moment. Inuyasha immediately turned around, and attempted to scurry away before the other person had a chance to see him. Unfortunately, he was not in luck that evening.

"What a surprise. Are you running away from me_ little brother_?"

* * *

><p>"You're looking well tonight." Kagura smiled happily as she sat across from her aunt. The two of them were in the older woman's room. Kaede was having a good day. Her memory and cognitive functions were as good as before she had been struck down by her illness. Due to the positive situation, Kagura had taken her aunt out to see a movie then going shopping. The day had culminated with a lovely dinner. They were only now getting back to the assisted living facility Kaede called home.<p>

'_Spending the day with her has brought me back to how things were before she became sick.' _Kagura realized how much she was aching for the tough, smart and wise woman she remembered from her childhood. Kaede, who had spent her entire life traveling and enjoying life had had to take in her two young nieces after the traumatic death of their mother, and raised them as best she could. _'And she did a fantastic job at it. Kanna and I wouldn't be the women we are today had it not been for Aunt Kaede.'_

Kaede purposely ignored her niece's words, and decided to dive right in. "Now that we're back home, will you finally tell me what is preoccupying you?" The fact that Kagura had purposely skirted every question her aunt had launched her way about her work and her boyfriend had not escaped the old woman's all too knowing gaze, and she intended to get to the bottom of things.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagura shrugged, trying to once again deflect her aunt's prying.

Kaede fixed her with a sharp glare. "Kagura! You know how much I _hate_ being lied to!"

As much as she tried not to wince, Kagura felt as if she was an unruly little girl being scolded once again.

"Alright, alright. You win…" She gave in to her aunt's reprimand, and broke down. Before she even realized it, all her story came out. She told Kaede about finding out Naraku's plan to leave Shikon Magazine to Sesshoumaru, and just how much she felt betrayed by the man she loved. She ended her tale by relaying her nighttime argument with Sesshoumaru three evenings ago, which had prompted her to drive out and visit her aunt.

Complete silence followed Kagura's story. She felt unnerved at her aunt's lack of response. The old woman was staring into a blank spot next to Kagura's head.

After a long moment Kaede sighed then spoke. "You've always been such a hot head. You always act before you think."

Kagura thought about defending herself, but decided against it in the end; deep down she knew her aunt was right. She could all too well remember the plan she had concocted to make Sesshoumaru jealous the evening she had thought he was taking Touran out to dinner months ago. She in turn recalled the frantic way in which in a fit of anger the usually cool Sesshoumaru had made love to her against the wall of her living room.

"Now, you've made quite a muddle of things, haven't you my girl." Kaede's intervention mercifully diverted her from her raunchy thoughts.

"Why is everyone trying to blame _me_?" Kagura angrily snapped, recalling her sister's words the previous day. "How about some compassion for what _I've_ been put through?! I essentially wasted my time at Shikon Magazine for years, and found out the man I love had been lying to me all along."

Kaede sent her niece an understanding smile. She could tell Kagura was really hurting, and she hoped to make her feel better. "Well, I am not sure I would say you wasted your time. Things may not have turned out the way you expected, but you learned skills you'll use for the rest of your career. Now you can move on to a better position thanks to the experience you accumulated at Shikon. Plus seems like you found love there, isn't it enough? Don't be too greedy."

"Some love he turned out to be." Kagura snorted. "He betrayed me… not that I should be surprised, my last boyfriend did the same."

"Oh honey." Kaede ached at seeing the pain displayed in her niece's eyes. She remembered how much Kouga's cheating had shredded Kagura's heart. When she had met him, she had not liked him, neither had Kanna. _'I always trust her instinct. Kanna is never wrong about people, and from what I heard from her, Sesshoumaru seems like such a nice man, I have a hard time believing he would set out to hurt Kagura like this.' _Kaede stood from her spot on her bed to join her eldest niece on the divan, which occupied a side of her bedroom. She looped her arms around the young woman's shoulders, and gently pushed back her dark bangs to stare into her crimson eyes. The action caused Kagura to bring forth a reluctant smile. It had been years since her aunt had given her a comforting hug, and at the time it was exactly what she needed.

"I am sorry to see you in such pain. After what Kouga put you through, I was afraid you would never risk your heart. This is why I was so happy about you getting together with Sesshoumaru. I just wish for you to be happy. If he doesn't make you happy, then there is no reason for you to patch things up with him."

Kagura sighed at hearing her aunt's words. "That's the problem. I've never been happier with a man than with Sesshoumaru. He gets me, and he's done things for me that no man has ever even tried to do for me... that's why his betrayal hurt so much!" As much as she tried to block the onset of happy memories fleeting through her head, she could not. She recalled his unwavering support of her expansion of the Shikon website, including her restaurant critique section, the way he had taken care of her when she was sick, the surprise birthday dinner at La Rosa Roja and more recently the excitement of moving in together. Remembering all the happy times they had shared only made her realize how much she loved Sesshoumaru. They had only been apart for three days, and she missed him tremendously. It was only her stubborn pride that allowed her to soldier on, and not break down in tears in front of her aunt.

"Maybe you should see things from another perspective. I am sure he never aimed to betray you. Has it not occurred to you that Sesshoumaru may have been afraid of telling you?" Kaede then retorted as the thought popped in her head.

Kagura pushed out of her aunt's embrace, and struggled not to laugh out loud at Kaede's words. "You clearly haven't met Sesshoumaru, or you would know that the last thing the man could ever be is afraid."

"When it comes to love, the bravest of us can be rendered frightened." Kaede smiled sadly. "Not to mention that a fierce exterior can hide a tender heart, you should know something about that…" She paused to give her niece a meaningful look. "The way I understand things, it seems your young man was backed up against the wall. Once he was involved with you, he could not come out and tell you about the arrangement he had with Naraku. Considering your hot-headedness, I am certain you would have broken things up. Maybe he feared that outcome too much, and decided his best option was to keep quiet…"

Kagura could not dispute the fact that she had done precisely as her aunt predicted. She did however hate the fact that Kaede was so perfectly echoing the words Kanna had spoken to her only the day before. _'Then again, maybe the two of them are on to something…' _She mentally conceded. She was suddenly assaulted by a few words Sesshoumaru had thrown at her in the midst of their argument, which actually supported the theory of her sister and aunt.

_**"And what? If I had told you, how would it have affected things? Would you have not fallen in love with me? Would you have quit Shikon at seeing how useless your efforts were?"**_

Kagura heaved a deep sigh. _'Maybe I should follow Kanna and Aunt Kaede's advice… I guess I could give Sesshoumaru another chance to explain himself... I was so angry when he tried to speak to me last time that I didn't pay too much attention to what he was actually saying.' _She acknowledged as she ran her hand over her tired face.

Kaede could tell her words were slowly sinking into her niece, she could almost see the wheels turning behind her crimson eyes, but the old woman knew very well she was far from her end goal. "All I can ask of you is to give Sesshoumaru just a chance to explain himself, and please do not let Naraku ruin someone else's love." Kaede knew her ex brother in-law too well, and was sure he had purposely revealed his arrangement with Sesshoumaru in order to hurt Kagura.

Kagura's brows furrowed at hearing her aunt's last words. When it came to her own love life, Kaede had always been tight lipped. Kagura and Kanna had speculated over the years about who their aunt had been involved with before or after she had taken in her nieces, but had never gotten an actual confirmation.

"Aunt Kaede, what are you talking about?"

Kaede realized her sudden slip of the tongue, and wanted to knock her head against the wall. She however knew that she had gone too far to backtrack now. She had always intended to tell her nieces the truth, but had never found the right time.

"Does the name Tomoyo mean anything to you?" She saw Kagura rack her brain, but when she did not give her any answers, Kaede forged on. "He was a friend of your mother…"

Kagura eyes lit up in recognition. The name suddenly brought back memories of a fair-haired tall man with a soft voice, gentle demeanor and a sunny disposition. "Yes, uncle Tomoyo! He used to bring me candy every time he would come over to the house. I can't believe I forgot all about him."

Kaede sent her niece an indulgent smile. "You were so young at the time; it is surprising you even remember him."

Then as she remembered the context of their conversation, Kagura sent her aunt a sly smile. "Were you involved with him?"

"No, your mother was." Kaede's matter of fact answer shocked Kagura beyond words. Before her niece had a chance to get over her shock, she continued on. "As you have experienced first hand, your father is a hard man to live with. I will admit that both you mother and I were relieved when he left with his bimbo of the moment. When she met Tomoyo, Naraku had moved out a long time ago, but he refused to give your mother the divorce she wanted. Being a single mother with two young children, she felt that she did not deserve another chance at love. She tried to resist, but Tomoyo won her over. I have never seen her happier than with him. He was such a good man. He loved your mother as much as he loved you and Kanna… When Naraku finally agreed to the divorce, your mother and Tomoyo were planning on getting married. They were going over to his parents' hometown for a weekend before breaking the news to you and your sister about their marriage plan. That is when they were both killed in that cursed plane accident." Recalling the pain and feeling of loss caused by her sister's death caused Kaede's dark eyes to cloud with tears.

"Your mother was finally going to be happy and have everything she had ever dreamed of when she was taken from us." She paused to wipe away a tear with a shaky gnarled hand. Her sister had been dead for almost 25 years, but it did not lessen her pain, or make her regret the unfairness of the situation any less. "In many ways you resemble your mother so much. I know how much your father and Kouga have hurt you, but I never want you to be afraid of latching on to your happiness as she was when she first met Tomoyo. Take each day, and enjoy it to the best of your ability."

Kagura was stunned by her aunt's revelations. She did now vaguely remember Tomoyo, and how much he was able to make her mother laugh. She was glad to know that her mother had known love after Naraku, and had not been alone when she died. _'Aunt Kaede is right, I deserve to give Sesshoumaru a shot to set things straight. If my mother could get over what Naraku put her through and give love a try, then I can do it too. I need to stop looking at what my father and Kouga put me through, and focus on what I have in the present.'_

"Now, why don't you pick up your phone and give your young man a call?"

The thought of speaking with Sesshoumaru after the harsh things they had thrown at each other's face terrified her, but Kagura gathered her courage and fished her phone from her purse. In the event that her sister called her back to berate her, or worse, that Sesshoumaru try to get in touch with her, she had turned off her phone for the best part of the past three days, she was therefore not surprised to see that she had many voicemails when she powered on the device. Deciding to deal with those later on, she made use of the speed dial. She drew strength from the reassuring smile her aunt was giving her, and waited for the call to be connected.

* * *

><p>Several miles away, a phone went off in an empty car parked in a lot. Its owner, Sesshoumaru Tashio was completely oblivious to the fact that Kagura was trying to get in touch with him. He had purposely left his phone behind as he collected his thoughts. He had not wanted to stay at the condo as the last thing he wanted was for Kagura to walk in on him mopping around their living room. He had therefore headed straight for the one place he was sure no one would expect to find him: his old university campus. When a few weeks back he had come for a follow-up piece on the Miko Powder, the fact that the God Tree was completely deserted had not escaped his gaze. He was sure it would therefore be the perfect place for him to seek refuge at the moment. A distraction was the last thing he needed, which explained why a groan escaped his lips as he heard the unmistakable sound of incoming footsteps. He turned and a mix of annoyance and revulsion spread through him as he saw who had come to disrupt him. He let out a small unamused chuckle when he saw the other man attempt a retreat.<p>

"What a surprise. Are you running away from me_ little brother_?" The words had left Sesshoumaru's lips before he even realized it. His mocking tone made the other man stop dead in his tracks.

"Feh! I'm no coward and I don't run away from nobody!" Inuyasha stubbornly stated even as he cautiously walked towards his older half brother. He was expecting for Sesshoumaru to lash out at him any moment. He could still remember their argument when both of their girlfriends had worked together to set up a surprise dinner reunion. _'I would have expected him to once again pretend I don't exist… why is he calling me over?' _Inuyasha wondered. The treacherous small part of him that had always wished to have a relationship with his estranged brother was elated by Sesshoumaru's beckoning. For this was how Inuyasha interpreted his brother's words despite the taunting undertones they contained.

The younger pale haired man stopped in front of his half sibling, and looked down on him. Sesshoumaru was sitting right on the soft grass under the God Tree, his right leg pulled up against him and his arm resting on his raised knee, a contemplative look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha was not sure if he was going to get an answer out of his brother, and was slightly surprised when after a long pause, he received one.

"This Sesshoumaru could ask the same of you."

"I'm a student here at Edo, duh!" Inuyasha couldn't quite put his finger on it, but for some reason Sesshoumaru looked different. It was as if the tough icy rock hard veneer that usually enveloped the imposing older man had thawed away. To his surprise his older half brother seemed almost approachable, which was one scary thought.

"Keh! What happened to you?" Inuyasha hated the fact that he had blurted his feelings in such a way, but he _was_ burning with curiosity wondering what exactly had caused his brother to appear before him in such a way.

Upon hearing the query, Sesshoumaru only bothered to turn his head to send one of his traditional cold glares towards Inuyasha. Somehow seeing that side of his brother made Inuyasha feel better. A cold and condescending Sesshoumaru he could deal with much better after all.

"Look, I get it you're pissed off because of me… and you have every reason to. I don't blame ya." Inuyasha grumbled. He was still seething over his parents' plan.

"What makes you believe you have the ability to affect this Sesshoumaru's emotions?"

Sesshoumaru was not about to let Inuyasha know about the real root of his anger; namely his argument with Kagura. While he was mad at her and hated the way they had parted ways, he was also extremely worried about her. He had not heard from her in days, and despite everything, he missed her and wanted her back. He had not dared go back to the condo longer than it would take for him to shower and change as he did not want to run into her at home. The next time they faced, he wanted for it to be on his terms. He intended to be ready for the confrontation it was sure to produce. After all he had just moved into the condo when their disagreement had occurred. To him the place was still too much of 'Kagura's home' for him to be able to relax there, and wait for her to come back from wherever she had disappeared to.

_'Which explains how I ended up here. All I wished for was some peace and quiet and a place where I could collect my thoughts. He just had to come and disturb me…'_

"You hate me!" Inuyasha's interjection brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

"This Sesshoumaru does not hate you." This time around he did not bother to look at Inuyasha before he spoke.

The two brothers were shocked by the elder's admission. The most surprising part was how sincere he sounded. Finding out about the real relationship between his parents and Izayoi had opened his eyes. He now realized how ridiculous it was for him to have hated Inuyasha and blamed him for what he believed had been his mother's suicide. However acknowledging his feelings, and sharing them with his brother were two completely different things.

"Hating you would require for this Sesshoumaru to bother thinking about you, which I assure you, I do not waste any time on." His attempt at backpedaling did not fool his little brother one bit.

"Feh! You can stop pretending… I would be upset too if I was victim of the plan our dad concocted to get you to leave town. I can't believe them. What they did was _so _wrong!"

The reaction of the elder Tashio brother was immediate. He shot up to his feet, and stomped over to Inuyasha. "What did you say?"

Since he was not going to cower in front of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha stood straight, rolled his shoulders back, and stared right up into his brother's eyes. At that precise moment, he very much disliked the few inches he lacked to be on the same level as his slightly taller brother.

"I know about our dad's stupid plan to get you a job in another town. I can't believe they're so afraid of us getting close that they would scheme to keep us apart so badly." Just thinking about the conversation he had overheard a few nights ago was enough to make his face break out into a deep scowl. "Feh! And Kagome thinks that they're doing it to protect you, and help you in your career or whatever."

Although he did not know how close Kagome was with her in-laws, Sesshoumaru realized that she could have an inside insight into Touga's plans. _'I do however have a hard time believing that I am a prime concern when it comes to our dear old dad.' _Even as he refuted the idea, as much as he tried, he was not able to dispel a weird feeling inside of him that revolved around the idea that his father could actually care about him.

'_I am not a child to have such thoughts. I have no need of him' _He reflected internally even as he squashed his thoughts. He had now come to the realization that if he ever felt a need to be filial, he could content himself with having a family of his own, preferably with Kagura, and far from his dysfunctional relationship with his father and step-mother.

"You know what, fuck it! Want a drink?"

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's question. It was only then that he realized his little brother was carrying a six-pack of beer. Without waiting for an agreement, Inuyasha stepped away from Sesshoumaru, and walked over to the spot his brother had been occupying before he had walked in on him.

"I came over here to relax with a drink, but since you took the spot, how about we share?" He accentuated his words by sitting under the tree and popping open a can of beer that he then extended behind him in the general direction of his brother. He took a deep breath, but did not dare turn back as he was too unnerved to see if his brother would take him up on his offer.

Sesshoumaru thought about turning around and marching straight back to his car, but before he could even register his own actions, he had snatched the offered drink. While he sipped his semi-cold beer, he stood ramrod straight next to his younger half sibling.

Inuyasha was surprised but pleased that the other man had accepted his peace offering. It had always been his fondest wish to have a relationship with his brother as well as find a way to assuage his guilt towards Sesshoumaru. From as far back as he could remember, a feeling of guilt had inhabited Inuyasha when it came to his brother, and the conversation between his parents that he had overheard had only accentuated his feelings.

_'I've always had supportive parents fighting in my corner… but Sesshoumaru lost his mom when he was a kid, and dad didn't pay him as much attention as he could have. I know that Sesshoumaru probably didn't want to get any help from dad, but maybe if dad had tried harder they would have been able to work out some sort of relationship… Sessh was just a kid when he left home after all.' _Inuyasha shook his head, and decided to focus on the problem at hand. _'Maybe now's the chance I always wanted to get to know Sesshoumaru and actually be in each other's presence without tearing each other apart.' _The fact that they were completely alone allowed him to be more honest with his feelings.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru observed the various emotions being displayed on Inuyasha's face. He did not know exactly what the other man was thinking about, but he was sure he was not going to like it. _'Just because I am drinking one of his beers does not mean we will become best friends. He just conveniently appeared with something I wanted, so I took it.' _He had never been prone to drinking, but since his argument with Kagura, he had come to realize that a drink or two were useful in trying to tune out the many thoughts flying through his head.

"Whatever fantasy you are spinning in your head about the two of us forging a brotherly bond this evening, stop right this instant." Sesshoumaru said in the hopes of letting Inuyasha know exactly where he stood where their relationship was concerned.

Inuyasha sent his brother one of his trademark scowls before gulping down a large swallow of beer and answering. "You don't even know what I was thinking!" The guilty look on the younger man's face however let Sesshoumaru know that his guess was not far off the mark.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru decided to make an effort. He knew that if Kagura were here, she would encourage him to take advantage of the moment to try to get to know his brother. She had after all on so many occasions tried to convince him to make-up with Inuyasha; culminating with her and Kagome's misguided attempt at making them all share a dinner together.

"I don't want anything from _you_. All I wanted was for you to know I disagree with the old man. Until I heard about their little plan, I hadn't realized how controlling my parents are. I see now that it's past time I also become freaking independent. You were younger than me when you moved out of the house… I got a friend who can hook me up with a job as a production assistant for the midday news show on channel 6. Sure it's not glamorous and won't get me a fancy award like the one you won, but it's a part time job and a start in the business."

Inuyasha had never expected it could be this easy to vent to his brother. He did not have any close friends other than Kagome, and he knew that if he spoke to her about this, she would try to fix things between him and his parents. On the other hand, he was very aware that Sesshoumaru would never attempt such a thing. _'Maybe because he doesn't give a damn about me.'_

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. Up until that moment he had forgotten that his brother was also interested in the media industry. He suddenly recalled the internship application Inuyasha had sent in to Shikon Magazine almost a year ago, and remembered even more vividly the passionate love making that had occurred between him and Kagura that same night when they had confided in each other about their messy family situation.

"It is not an easy profession." Sesshoumaru was shocked to see himself engaging in a civilized semi-conversation with Inuyasha. _'It must be the alcohol…' _ He reflected before taking another swig of his can. The admiration in his younger brother's voice as he spoke about the award bestowed on him he realized might also have mollified him. He would never admit it aloud, but the fact that his half sibling followed his career and was aware of his accomplishments did please him.

"Keh! If you can do it, so can I!" The older man's response was to roll his eyes at Inuyasha's arrogance.

The atmosphere between the two of them was disturbed by the sharp ringtone of a phone.

Inuyasha fished into the pocket of his fiery red jacket and retrieved the offending device. He quickly checked the name flashing on the screen, and let a groan of annoyance leave his lips. He had half expected it to be Kagome checking up on him again, so he was half surprised to see the word 'MOM' displayed in bold letters on the screen. Without even thinking about it, he rejected the call. Since he didn't like her to worry, he would send her a short text once he got back to Kagome's place, but for the moment he wanted to enjoy the few minutes he was allowed to spend with his estranged brother.

"Ugh why can't mom understand that I'm _not_ coming home?" Inuyasha muttered as he shoved back his mobile in his pocket.

All the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fit in Sesshoumaru's head, and he got a clear picture of what had occurred. Based on the conversation between him and Inuyasha, he guessed that he was at the root of the reason why his younger brother had suddenly moved out of his parents' house. The simple thought of it both enraged and pleased him at the same time. He had to admit that it was nice knowing that someone had his back. It was not a feeling he was accustomed to. From as far back as he could remember he had had no one in his corner. The only person who had been supportive of him in recent years had been Kagura, and he had run her away. He decided to shift his focus away from the woman he loved, and focus back on the matter at hand.

_'I have no need of Inuyasha fighting my battles.'_

"Whatever happened between our father, Izayoi and I has nothing to do with you. You have no reason to involve yourself."

"I have a right to stand up for what I believe is right. I hate what they did to you, and I want them to know I do." Inuyasha stubbornly proclaimed.

"The situation has nothing to do with you." Sesshoumaru repeated himself. "Go home, figure out your own problems and do not become involved in my affairs anymore."

Being lectured like a little child made Inuyasha surly. "Keh! Who do you think you are, ordering me around? You're not my father!"

"No, but I am your older brother." Sesshoumaru snapped back. Both of them were halted by the words. It was the first time Sesshoumaru had claimed a familial bond aloud in front of Inuyasha. As much as he tried not to pay attention to it, the younger Tashio was warmed by his brother's words.

Calling on Inuyasha to face things only made Sesshoumaru realize that he too needed to stop moping like a child, and had to face his own responsibilities.

_'I should have apologized to Kagura when she first confronted me. Maybe if I had given her the benefit of the doubt, and told her about Naraku's stupid plan months ago things wouldn't have been blown out of proportion like this.' _The anger he had feltsimply evaporated. He realized that he needed to get a hold of her and patch things up between them. They needed to find a way to move things forward.

"I have to go." The words had barely left his mouth that Sesshoumaru shifted and headed towards the parking lot where he had left his car. The fact that he had showed his half brother a softer side of him also contributed to his wish to scamper away as quickly as possible.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, but fell short of following Sesshoumaru. When his older brother turned around to look at him, he struggled to find the words to express himself. He had ached for a relationship between the two of them for so long, and after spending a bit of time in a civilized manner he could feel his wish was in reach, but just didn't know how to get to it without coming off as pathetic and whiny. He therefore blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Feh! You could at least have thanked me for the drink."

Sesshoumaru took a long hard look at his younger brother. He recognized the yearning in Inuyasha's eyes, and it made him feel guilty. It brought him back decades ago to when as a young child Inuyasha had taken to following him around the Tashio household silently begging for his attention. The more he ignored him, the more persistent his much younger brother would become. It had taken years for Inuyasha to understand that his brother did not care for him, and behave more indifferently towards Sesshoumaru. Growing up, despite the hatred he had for his brother and everything he represented, the way he had treated Inuyasha had always caused a small sense of guilt to inhabit Sesshoumaru, and now, for the first time in a long time this was not the case.

Sesshoumaru knew that he would never be able to forgive Touga and Izayoi, and he still needed to find a way to make amends with the role his own mother had played in their sordid arrangement… but one thing he knew for sure was that he needed to disassociate his feelings towards them from Inuyasha. Like it or not his little brother had nothing to do with anything.

"I might just have to return the favor one day."

Inuyasha's mouth spread into a small smile, which he quickly attempted, and failed to conceal. "Keh! Just look me up online whenever you want to get me that drink. It shouldn't be too hard for someone who calls himself a journalist."

Without bothering to speak any additional words to his brother, Sesshoumaru walked away. Even if he would never dare admit it to anyone, he felt as if a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. He and Inuyasha would never be best friends, but at least they would not be enemies anymore.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Of course he's not answering when I want him too." Even if Kagura tried to come across as carefree for her aunt's benefit, she could not help but feel worried. Up until now she had expected that if she decided to come back to Sesshoumaru, he would welcome her back with wide-open arms. It was only now that she realized he may be the one unable to forgive.<p>

_'Maybe he hasn't been waiting for me as I expected…maybe he doesn't want me anymore.' _She gently bit her lower lip.

Kaede might be practically blind out of one eye, but she could still read her niece like an open book.

"Go home and fix things up with your young man Kagura. It is always best to talk face to face."

Kagura smiled. She was glad she had come to see her aunt. Kaede had always been able to keep her in line, and give her the best possible advice.

"You're right… but I do hate leaving you…"

The old woman did not intend to let her niece find a way to backtrack. "We've spent a delightful day together today, which is more than I could have asked for. It's time for you to go home, and fix your life. I am eager to meet this Sesshoumaru I have heard so much about, so bring him along soon."

Kagura felt a bittersweet feeling spread through her. Even if she was indeed glad that in the few days she had spent at the center she had been able to see her aunt on a good day, she was sad as she knew that he progression of her aunt's disease meant there would be less and less such days for them to enjoy. With a quick shake of her head, she pushed such dark thoughts away from her mind.

_'Aunt Kaede is right, I need to focus on getting my life back on track.'_

The young woman's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of her ringtone. She felt her heart's beat quicken in a mix of fear and anticipation.

"It must be him!" Kaede exclaimed with excitement. "Sesshoumaru must be calling you back. What are you waiting for? Answer!"

After taking one deep breath, Kagura did as her aunt bid.

"Hello? Kagura? I've been trying to call for ever!"

As much as she tried, Kagura tried to not let her disappointment show as she recognized the words of the person at the other end of the line. "Yukiyo? Why are you calling so late?"

"It's Kanna… the baby… surgery"

In between her brother in-law's mumbling and sniffling these were the only words she was able to make out.

"Yukiyo, take a breath and explain things to me. What happened? Are Kanna and the baby okay?" Kagura asked. She was frightened, but did not intend to let it come through. She attempted to sound as calm as possible to prevent Yukiyo from going in full blown panic mode.

He let out a small whimper before answering. "Kagura you need to come. There's something wrong… the doctor said she might need surgery…." He suddenly pulled away, and she could only make out the sound of another man's muddled voice. "The doctor's back." Yukiyo spoke again in the phone. "I've got to go, please, I need your help for Kanna and for the boys." Even if he did not dare say it, Kagura knew that he too could use her support.

"I'm on my way. I'll take the train, I'll be there as soon as I can." When she had driven from home, the trip had taken her hours, but she knew she could make it to the hospital within the hour if she hurried. For the first time she was truly grateful that she and Kanna had chosen a facility for Kaede where the youngest of the Jiyuu sisters would be able to get to in less than a hour courtesy of the high speed train.

"Thank you." Kagura knew that things were really bad when the usually calm, collected and polite Yukiyo hung up without any form of greeting.

"What is it? What happened?" Kaede saw the lines of worry etch themselves on her niece's face as she spoke on the phone, and she was not liking this one bit.

"It's Kanna, it seems like she had to be checked in at the hospital. Yukiyo is there with her." Even as she spoke, Kagura fluttered around the room, picking up her things.

"My God! Isn't it too early for her to be in labor?"

"Both Haku and Akago were born prematurely, and they're fine. I am sure this latest baby will be too. She stopped in front of her aunt's seated form, and pressed a kiss to her tanned leathery cheek. "I love you aunt Kaede, and I will let you know what's going on as soon as I get there."

"I love you too child, please look after your sister for me." Once again Kaede cursed the debilitative disease, which had her confined to the special facility. Something told her Kagura and Kanna would be needing her, and she wished she could be there for them.

"You know I always do." With those final words, Kagura bolted out of her aunt's room. She briefly glanced down at her watch, and saw that the next train would be leaving the station in less than fifteen minutes. She would have to drive like a mad woman, but she knew she would be able to make.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru took one relaxing breath before inserting his key into the lock. He slowly opened the front door, and slipped into the condo. The stillness of the place, and immaculate state let him know that Kagura had still not come home. He sighed, in disappointment, and decided that he might as well make himself comfortable if he was to wait. On his way to the kitchen to fetch a snack, he saw that the answering machine was blinking. He leaned over and saw that they had received five messages; a truly unusual occurrence. A crease in between his brows, he pressed the play button.<p>

_'Kagura! Damn it answer your phone or your cell… You need to come to the hospital. Something's wrong with Kanna and the baby. It's not looking good. Please we're at the central hospital, we need you!'_

While the caller had not identified himself, Sesshoumaru knew it was Yukiyo, a very panicked Yukiyo. A curse flew out his mouth, and he reached for his cell phone. It was only now that he saw a missed call from Kagura, and he could have smacked himself for not answering at a time when she clearly needed him. He tried calling her back, but only got a busy tone.

"Damn it!" He reached for his recently discarded coat and car keys, and sprinted back down to the parking garage. If he put the pedal to the metal, he could be over at the hospital in two hours. Something told him he was about to make one of the longest and most unnerving drives of his life.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Phew! These were some heavy conversations. It was so hard to write Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha coming to an acceptable place. I am sure that conversation was very OOC, but for this fic, it works ;) The next chapter should come out much more easily, and I should have it up sooner. The end of the fic is so close I can taste it :)


	26. Sources

_**Part 26: Sources**_

A/N: Nice little interlude chapter before we get to the big finish. There will only be one chapter left after this then an epilogue. The end is almost upon us! This is a great time to thank all of you guys for reading this fic. A special mention to all the people who have favorite this story and put it on their alert lists.

A very special mention goes of course to all those who have left me reviews:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**AngelRuby235**

**AquaLunaBVB**

**InuxKagsForever**

**Stevie808 (Congrats on leaving the 200****th**** review!)**

**Ghiblifan4life**

**Guest **(I am glad you love my stories so much, it makes me very happy!)

**Rabid **(Sorry for the cliffhanger! We'll find out more about Kanna's condition in this one)

**Kagura's 1 fan **(Sorry for another long wait! Sesshy and Kagura will come face to face in this one. Let's see how that will turn out.)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Sesshoumaru jumped out of his car and rushed towards the entrance of the large hospital. He was relieved not to have come across any police road check during the drive over as he knew a speed check would have landed him in deep trouble. He had driven way over the speed limit, and the beer he had had earlier with his brother would not have helped his case either. Being arrested would not have been a hardship, except that it would have been a loss of precious time. The long drive had been a complete blur to him. He had kept his focus trained on one thing, and one thing only: getting to Kagura as quickly as he could.

He pushed past the glass doors, and stormed inside the hospital. After a quick perusal, he located the sign pointing towards the obstetrics department. He was sure that it was where Kagura was. The thought had barely crossed his mind that he got on his way.

"Sir!"

Considering that he was the only person in the hospital corridor, he was sure that the authoritative female voice coming from behind him was addressing him. He therefore reluctantly turned around.

"May I help you?" The tired old woman questioned. The hard edge in her voice showed that her inquiry was more of an order than an offer for help. She was 11 hours into her 12 hours shift, and the last thing she wanted to do at the moment was to police hospital corridors when she should be nursing her patients.

Sesshoumaru took a calming breath. He knew that lashing out at the older woman for wasting his time would not be beneficial for anyone. "I am on my way to the obstetrics ward…"

She regarded him with slight suspicion before answering. After all she had recently read a troubling sensational news items about strangers snatching babies in hospitals. It prompted her to ask him "Why?"

Sesshoumaru grinded his teeth, and used all of his legendary reserve not to blow up at the woman who was currently wasting his time at such a crucial moment. "My sister in-law is giving birth." He realized he was technically lying, but at the moment this was the last thing on his mind. He could tell that the old woman was still suspicious of him, so he added. "Her name is Kanna Jiyuu-Saito…" He hated having to explain himself when he was pressed for time, but at the moment did not see how he could get around it.

'_As long as she lets me through.'_

"Oh dear!" The nurse nervously bit her lip. The name rung a bell. She remembered the small pale patient she had checked up on earlier in the evening. _'Hopefully the situation has improved now' _

"Well… she's on the third floor in the restricted area with her husband, but her sister… I guess she's your wife… you don't look like Mr. Saito's brother… well anyway she's is in the opened waiting room on the same floor…"

The words had barely registered in Sesshoumaru's mind that he rushed over to the stairs; he did not have the patience to wait for the elevators. He heard the older woman express her displeasure at being dismissed so easily by him, but he completely ignored her, he had things to do.

_'Kagura, I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p>Kagura sighed and ran a pale hand down her tired face. She had never been known for her patience, and waiting to hear news about her sister and unborn nephew was driving her absolutely crazy. She sighed once again and pressed the call button for the elevator. She cleared her mind, and focused back on the tasks she had to accomplish for the moment.<p>

_'I need to do this before I allow myself to break down,' _She thought even as her finger smashed once more on the button.

"Where is that damned elev…"

"Kagura."

She turned around sharply upon hearing her name being spoken. Once she saw who had called her, her crimson eyes widened in shock.

"Sesshoumaru." The breathless tone of her voice demonstrated just how exhausted she was after the long evening, and how elated she was at seeing the man she loved walk up to her.

"What are you doing here?" She was in complete shock. Some hours ago when she had spoken with her aunt, she had wanted to see him so badly so as to clear the air, and go back to how lovely things were before… but now... Now she could only think about her sister and being there for her.

"I came to check on Kanna." He was tempted to add that even if he was worried about the younger Jiyuu sister, it was really for the eldest sibling that he was there. He wanted to support Kagura in any way he could. "Yukiyo left a message on our answering machine at the condo about Kanna going into early labor and needing surgery… how is she?"

Speaking about her sister's condition allowed Kagura not to have to face up just as of yet to the apology she knew she had to make to Sesshoumaru. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heartbeat. Having to speak about what had occurred made her nervous for her sister all over again.

"Kanna went into premature labor a few hours ago. The doctors need to run some more tests, but they think it might not be safe for the baby to be born yet …" Kagura interrupted herself to take a deep breath. She could feel tears tickling her nose, but she pushed them down. From the moment she had walked through the doors of the hospital, she had sworn to herself that she would not break down, at least not in public. _'I will be Kanna's tower of strength. Yukiyo is a wonderful man, but I know he doesn't deal well with emergencies… besides he's also going to need me. I must stay strong.'_

"Instead of doing a C-section, they decided to slow down Kanna's labor and keep her under observation… They put her on an IV with a mix of corticosteroid and magnesium sulfate. It made her nauseous, but at least it worked. Her labor hasn't progressed, and the doctors hope it will be stopped long enough to make sure the baby's lungs are completely developed… otherwise they'd have to put him in an incubator and plug him to a ventilator and feeding tube." Ever since the doctors had told them about the possible complications with the baby, Kagura had tried to prevent the mental image of her tiny nephew placed in an incubator with tubes hooked up to him from penetrating her mind, but at the moment she was unable to do so. Before she could help herself, she felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

In a matter of seconds she found herself engulfed in a warm embrace. Ever since the night they had spent together in a hotel at the beginning of their relationship, Sesshoumaru and Kagura had shared many embraces, all too often they had been passionate, nothing to do with the way that he was presently holding her. She felt comforted in a way in which her aunt Kaede had only been able to bring to her in the past.

"Kanna is strong. She is going to be okay, so will the baby." It tore at his heart to hear her sobbing, and feel her warm tears against the sensitive skin of his neck. He gently whispered in her ear as he ran a tender hand up and down her back. He was of course worried to hear about Kanna, but he wanted to comfort Kagura as best as he could.

"I argued with her before she… the doctors said stress and upset is a possible trigger of premature labor, and I…" She was about to tell him know that Kanna had been angry with her for walking out on Sesshoumaru, but she could not quite form the words, and contented herself with letting out a muffled sob.

_'I wish I hadn't burdened her in such a way… why couldn't I keep my mouth shut about my relationship with Sesshoumaru?! She has enough on her plate taking care of the boys…'_

"No." Sesshoumaru interrupted her, and cut through her thoughts. He pushed away from Kagura, and placed his two hands on her shoulders. When she would not look up at him, he hooked a finger under her chin, and raised her head, forcing her to stare straight in his amber eyes. "You have told me that both Hakudoushi and Akago were both born slightly premature. The fact that Kanna's third child would be too is none of your fault." He reached down to wipe away her budding tears with the pad of his thumbs.

Kagura bit her red lower lip, but did not answer. She was too drained at the moment to argue. She was sure the feeling of guilt would not leave her until she had heard from Kanna herself that she had not contributed to her situation.

Both of them were surprised by the ding of the elevator. It gave Kagura the opportunity to break away from Sesshoumaru's warm arms. She wiped the last of her tears, and cleared her throat. She hated appearing so weak; especially, in front of him.

"I have a taxi waiting downstairs. I need to go get the boys. They have school tomorrow, and Yukiyo and Kanna don't want their routine to be upset."

Sesshoumaru's response was to arch one of his eyebrows in an inquisitive way she knew all too well, so she elaborated. "I left my car at the train station. I took a train to get here… and the boys are at the neighbor's house. Yukiyo dropped them off before meeting Kanna at the hospital, but they don't want them to be left with her. Mrs. Watanabe is nice, but she too old to look after two boys that age…"

"You don't need a taxi, my car is up front. Come on, we'll go get them." He had decided earlier to stick by Kagura, and he intended to do just that. Sesshoumaru half expected Kagura to refuse his help, but was glad when she simply gave him a sad weepy smile. The two of them stepped into the elevator car, and went on their way.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru effortlessly maneuvered his car in the empty streets. It was only when he noticed that the sun was peaking at the horizon that he realized he had spent a sleepless night. He glanced over at the woman seating next to him, and was not surprised to see the dark bruises under her eyes. He could tell she was exhausted and upset, so he allowed her the chance to be as silent and reflective as she needed.<p>

Contrary to her usual self, Kagura was in fact being completely silent. All she could do was think about Kanna, the baby, Yukiyo, and her nephews. She was surprised however that unlike the time when Sesshoumaru had given her the silent treatment when they had driven to the resort where the award ceremony was to take place, the silence between them was not oppressing despite the fact that there was so much unresolved between them.

_'I guess that having a family member in danger puts things into perspective.' _She mused.

"It's the house on the right." She then indicated aloud as she pointed to the Watanabe household. Mrs. Watanabe was a widow with grown children and she sometimes looked after Hakudoushi and Akago when Kanna needed a babysitter, but never for a long period of time. After all Kanna was too protective of her little darlings to leave them out of her sight.

Sesshoumaru parked the car into the driveway, and waited for Kagura to say something. When she failed to do so, he intervened.

"Would you like me to go inside with you?"

"They must still be asleep, it would be useful for you to help me carry them." Kagura finally admitted after taking a long calming breath.

He nodded, and reached to open the door before heading towards the front door of the small house across the street from the Jiyuu-Saito household. He heard Kagura moving behind him, so he did not have to turn back to know she was following. Once they reached the door, they did not have to knock as it was thrown opened.

"How are Kanna and the baby?! I haven't been able to sleep at all waiting for some news. Well it could also be my usual insomnia giving me trouble. At least the boys are sound asleep. Kagura, won't you and your friend step in?" The questions came from a short woman with curly steely white hair.

"Thank you Mrs. Watanabe. Kanna will be alright she has to stay at the hospital for now, so I will be looking after the boys." Kagura said even as she and Sesshoumaru stepped inside the small cozy house. Sesshoumaru noted that Kagura had plastered on a fake smile, but did not comment on it.

"It's nice to finally see you up close young man." The older lady leaned forward to stare closely at Sesshoumaru despite their large difference in size. "I've observed you going over to the Saitos' a couple times in the past year." Her question caused Sesshoumaru to send Kagura another unspoken question through an arched eyebrow. Kagura gave him a pleading look, begging him to ignore the eccentric Mrs. Watanabe and her habit of spying on her neighbors.

"We'll just go pick up the boys now. They have school in a couple hours…" Kagura said pretending that her sister's neighbor had not asked any questions.

The old lady ran a hand through her curly hair and turned her mouth in a small pout. "Oh alright. They're in the living room."

Without further ado, Kagura headed past the entryway to retrieve her nephews. The moment she stepped into the living area, and flicked the lights on, Hakudoushi jumped up from the couch. He had not been able to sleep very much, but had pretended to do so in order not to attract the attention of their elderly caretaker. Mrs. Watanabe did have a tendency to talk his ears off and ask tons of questions about his parents and their other neighbors. He hated having to mind her, but knew that if he did not, his mother would have his hide.

"Aunt Kagu!" He screeched happily before rushing in the direction of his mother's older sister. "Did mom have the baby yet?"

Kagura felt as him her face was going to break into pieces even as she forced herself to spread her lips in as big a smile as she could. She looked down into her nephew's innocent lavender eyes, and hoped he would buy into her performance.

"It will take a little bit longer, so for now your mom has to stay at the hospital. Your dad is staying with her to keep her company, so in the meantime I'll have the great pleasure of looking after you and Akago." She said gently, ruffling the boy's fair bangs.

Unaware of the danger looking over his mother and younger brother to be, Hakudoushi smiled happily. "Are we going home now?"

Akago also sprang from the makeshift bed, which had been made from couch cushions, and perked up at the idea. "Home! Home!" He echoed happily with his limited speech abilities.

Despite how worried she was, Kagura smiled at her two adorable nephews. "Yes, we're going home." She headed towards the youngest of the two boys, and picked up Akago. "I'm going to put you two back to bed. You need to catch up on sleep before I drop you off at school."

"Ugh why school? I want to go to the hospital to be with mom and dad. I don't want to go to school!"

Kagura sighed at hearing her older nephew's rant. She did not presently have the energy to argue with him on the topic, but realized she did not have much of a choice.

"I told your parents that I would make sure you go to class. You have a math exam next week, and you have a practice test for it today, your dad told me so, and I promised him I would make sure you wouldn't miss you."

"Ugh how annoying." The boy groaned, crossing his arms over his chest in protest.

Sesshoumaru sensed the dilemma Kagura was in. She may be strong, but she would not be able to round up the two boys at the same time. He therefore decided to intervene.

"You will do as your parents and your aunt say." He spoke in as stern a voice as he could. He then took Hakudoushi by the hand, and led him towards the exit. "Come on, let's go."

"Aw okay, uncle Sesshoumaru…" Hakudoushi was not used to being scolded. His father was too good-natured to tell him off, and his mother's soft voice did not lend itself to giving a good scold like Sesshoumaru's grave one. Not to mention that one look up into the older man's hard amber eyes let him know that it would be in his best interest to do as he was told.

Sesshoumaru wondered if Kagura was bothered by the way her oldest nephew referred to him. When she failed to make any comments, he inferred she did not, and he found it pleased him.

Kagura heaved a sigh, and with Akago safely tucked in her arms, headed towards the front door, Sesshoumaru with Hakudoushi following closely behind. "Thank you for everything Mrs. Watanabe, we'll show ourselves out." She did not intend to get cornered by the elderly lady, and forced to answer a series of questions she had no wish and no patience to deal with at the moment, so she hurried towards the safety of her sister's house.

"It's not very nice to leave little old me all alone…" The old woman said petulantly even as she glided towards her favorite observation spot, right by the window that gave prime access to the residential street in front of her house. _'Well it's too dark to see much, but in a couple hours I should be able to see clearly. Can't wait to find out if Kagura's young man will leave… maybe I should get myself a snack to enjoy the show! Oh goody!' _She rushed over to the kitchen to make herself something to eat to accompany the show she was sure to be witness to.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping out with the boys. They were over excited, so it's a miracle they fell asleep." Kagura declared. She sank into her sister's lush sofa, and let out a weary sigh. Now that her two nephews were taken care of, and that she did not have to put on a façade any longer, she allowed herself to feel again.<p>

_'Yukiyo hasn't texted me back. I hope Kanna's still doing okay, and that the meds are working….' _She pondered as she checked her phone for the hundredth time since they left the hospital.

"Tea?"

She looked up from her screen, and with a grateful smile took the steaming cup Sesshoumaru was extending towards her. She took in a few careful sips, and felt the warmth of the flavored liquid radiate all over her; it was only then that she realized that she had been freezing cold. _'I must be more tired than I realized…' _She thought, recalling how she usually became cold when tired.

Despite the palpable distance between them, Sesshoumaru settled on the couch next to her. The two of them sat close enough to touch, but not doing so, and silently sipped on their respective cups of tea.

"I'm sorry." Kagura finally broke the long silence. She could feel her face heating up, and wondered if it was due to her embarrassment or the restorative drink. In any case she put down her tea, and was shocked to see her cup was almost empty.

Sesshoumaru also set down his half empty cup, and looked at her with surprise before answering. "I volunteered to help." He knew she needed him, and he intended to do everything he could to help her.

She shook her head, signifying that he had misunderstood her. "Not about right now… I'm sorry about before… about walking out…"

Her unusual pallor, the bags underneath her eyes and the strands coming out of every directions of her usually neat bun let him know that this was not the time to square things up between them.

"We can talk about this later." He gently assured her. A sleepless night and the worry about Kanna's condition looming over their head, he knew this was just not the time to set things straight.

"No." She shook her head. "I need to get this out now before I chicken out." After allowing herself one last calming breath, Kagura started speaking. "When I was away… I went to see my aunt, Kaede."

Just like him, Kagura did not often speak of her childhood, but Sesshoumaru knew who Kaede was, and about the illness that had struck her down. While Kagura had never spoken about how much pain seeing her aunt in such a diminutive condition caused her, he was sure that was the case.

"We were able to have a conversation… I told her about us, and about quitting Shikon Magazine." Since she fully intended to smooth things between them, she opted for a euphemism, and did accuse him of betrayal as during their last encounter.

"She gave me a lot of things to think about. She pointed out that I have the bad tendency to shut things out when they don't go my way, and I have to admit she's right. I was pissed and instead of dealing with it, I ran away… Anyways for now, I just want to really understand why you didn't tell me about Naraku's proposal sooner." She was tempted to add her aunt's theory about Sesshoumaru being afraid of her reaction, but she decided to let him explain things in his own words.

At the moment, he was wishing that he was not running on empty batteries, an empty stomach and the flimsy amount of caffeine contained in the tea he had just downed. He knew he needed all the focus in the world if he was to salvage things between them.

"When I first arrived at Shikon, I assumed you knew of the proposition Naraku had put forward to me. It did not take me long to figure out this was not the case. I admit that at the time, I was tempted to tell you about it…"

"It's a miracle you were able to refrain yourself from throwing it into my face during our early clashes." She was the first to recognize that she had not made things easy for Sesshoumaru when he had first been hired. She hated the fact that Naraku had brought him in, and had done everything possible to antagonize her co-worker including coming up with the nickname of 'demon' for him.

"I have boundless patience." His joking remark brought a faint smile to her lips, a welcoming sight to his own eyes. "Once I started working at Shikon, I came to realize that I did not have as much interest in being an editor as I had anticipated. There was therefore no reason for me to take Naraku up on his offer to take over the magazine upon his retirement. I decided to stick around while I figured out what I wanted to do next." He took a brief pause to gauge her reaction, but when she failed to comment, he resumed his explanation. "Then when the two of us became… involved, I did not want to tell you as I did not want to hurt you. I now wish I had told you sooner as it would have prevented Naraku from using this knowledge as a weapon against you; for that I am truly sorry."

Just as her aunt and sister had anticipated, Kagura had to recognize that Sesshoumaru's explanation made sense. As angry as she was over the situation, she could admit that he was not the one towards whom her wrath should be directed at.

_'Sesshoumaru wanted to protect me. Naraku is the asshole, as expected, but just like my mom, I won't let him thwart my one chance at happiness!'_

Kagura reached down to interlace her fingers with his. "You don't need to apologize. I understand that you didn't want to hurt me… I'm the one who's sorry. The other day, I was so angry. Instead of acting rationally, I just saw red, and picked a fight with you." She knew exactly what buttons to push to get a rise out of him, and she realized that was exactly what she had done back then. "I blew up instead of giving you a chance to explain yourself. That would have saved us both some heartache."

Hearing her admit her wrongs felt like receiving a balm on his hurts. It felt nice to be able to have a conversation without her jumping at him too. He however realized that he also was not without fault. "I do apologize for what I said about you and your father… I was frustrated at the time and tried to find a way to hurt you in return."

Recalling Sesshoumaru's unkind words about Naraku overlooking her professional abilities made the young woman's heart twist in pain. Usually she would have lashed out just thinking about it, but this time she took the time to think before she spoke. Deep down she knew that Sesshoumaru had not only been just pointing out the obvious, but also finding a way to work out his anger over their argument.

"I understand. I've said some pretty awful things to you too in the past; especially, when things didn't go my way." Her thumb gently traced the back of his hand in a tender gesture. "We just hit a rough patch, but we'll fix things and find a way to go back to how it used to be."

He gently tugged on her hand, causing her to fall over against his chest. He placed his arms around her, and held her tight. If someone had told him a year ago that holding on to someone else could make him feel so at peace, and so complete he would have laughed in their face, and yet that was exactly what holding Kagura in his arms made him think about. He turned his head to the side, and pressed a small kiss to her temple. The little sigh of contentment she let out as she tightened her arms around him let him know he was not the only one feeling the effects of their touch.

Kagura relaxed, and allowed herself to bask in the warmth of his body and the comfort he provided. For the first time in a long time she was able to clear her mind and not think for a moment. She could feel a prickling sensation creep up her nose again, but this time successfully squashed down her tears.

"I missed you." She finally murmured against the skin of his neck, causing a delightful shiver to run down his spine.

"I love you." He gently whispered in her ear after a long pause. Saying the words still felt foreign to him, but there was no one else he could imagine ever saying them to. It was the first time he had ever actually spoken the words out loud to her. He had found many other ways in the past to express his feelings, but up until now had not been able to rustle up enough gumption to say the three little words he knew she ached to hear. He expected her to respond in kind, but her only response was to let out a small snore.

"Little witch." He commented under his breath as he loosened his hold on her, and carefully leaned her back against the cushions of the couch to make her more comfortable while she slumbered. He mentally made a note to find a way to address Kagura's tendency to fall asleep at the most importune moments. His pride was still stung that she had passed out on him the first night they were intimate while he had stepped out to buy condoms. _'At least the witch has mitigating circumstances today.' _He thought, his finger gently tracing the bags under her left eye with his finger. He laid her down, placed a side pillow under her head, and a throw blanket over her body before heading to the opposite sofa to get some shut-eye of his own.

_'Something tells me that this will be a long day as well.'_

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" A loud screech resonated through the Saito household.<p>

Kagura jerked awake immediately. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked around herself. She was surprised to see she was lying on her sister's couch. Her little disorientation faded away as she recalled what had occurred in the past 24 hours. She glanced outside, and saw sunshine peaking through the curtains.

_'Shit! I'm running late.'_ She had promised Yukiyo and Kanna she would make sure the boys would still go to school and preschool respectively.

"Moomyy!"

_'Akago.' _She threw away the blanket she did not remember putting over her, and rushed upstairs in the direction of the boys' bedroom. The sight that greeted her eyes made her heart melt. Hakudoushi was in his bed, a sobbing and sniffling Akago held tightly in his arms.

"I took him out of his crib, but he won't stop crying." The older boy gave as explanation.

Kagura picked up Akago and cradled him in her arms. "Everything's okay. Stop crying honey." She gently cooed in a way she had seen her sister do a thousand times.

"He wants mom." As much as he too wanted to see his mother, Hakudoushi did not want to cry out like his younger brother. _I'm not a baby anymore.'_

His aunt did see right through him, and it made her hurt. She reached down to gently smooth over his bangs.

"I'll give your brother a bath to help calm him down." Akago immediately perked up at the prospect, and let out a happy yelp. He absolutely loved taking baths; especially bubble filled ones. Kagura chuckled at his reaction before continuing to speak. "In the meantime, why don't you get dressed for school and think about what you want for breakfast…"

Hakudoushi put forward a dubious look. "Aunt Kagu, are _you_ going to make it?"

Kagura was torn between annoyance and amusement at seeing her nephew's reaction. She did not really take offense, as she of course knew full well that she was lacking in the cooking department. It did not mean that she was going to let her nephew mock her. Just as she was about to defend herself, she felt a comforting presence behind her.

"How about I help?"

Hakudoushi let out a relieved sigh. "I think that'd be great uncle Sesshou."

Kagura chuckled, and after playfully tweaking her oldest nephew's nose, walked past Sesshoumaru and headed towards the bathroom, Akago safely in her arms.

Hakudoushi waited until his aunt was not in sight before dealing with something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru…" He hesitated for a few seconds before speaking again. He did not know why, but he was not as afraid of coming across as weak in front of the older man's quiet impressive presence as he was at the prospect of embarrassing himself in front of his aunt. "Is my mom going to die? Last year my friend Tomoyo, his mom got sick and stayed at the hospital… she never came back home and now he lives alone with his dad."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the question. He just did not know how to react. He had never been one to offer comfort in the past, and was not sure he would be able to cope.

_'Kagura would be better equipped for this…' _He thought a sudden feeling of panic rising inside him… he however resisted the urge to call her over when he saw the worried tears pooling in the little boy's lavender eyes.

He crouched down to Hakudoushi's level, and gently wiped the tear running down the boy's rounded cheek. "Of course not. Your mother will be just fine, so will your new little brother. Kanna had you and Akago, and she came home both times."

'_I guess that if she's done it twice, she should be fine this time again.' _Hakudoushi mulled over Sesshoumaru's words.

Sesshoumaru hoped his words were coming through to the boy. "She will be back home in a few days with your new brother, and you will help her. Both of your parents will need you to step up and help out with the new baby and Akago."

"Because I'm the big brother." The youngster propped up his chin, and puffed up his chest in pride, his tears completely dried now.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru felt a faint smile stretch his lips. He felt proud to see how the young boy was able to compose himself. Mastery of one's emotion was a code by which he had lived by his entire life. Be it when his mother had died, or when he had walked away from his father's house and decided to make a way for himself in the world, he had never let anyone know about the true emotions raging inside of him. He had put on a carefully crafted mask of cold indifference and had glided through his life until he begun having a relationship with Kagura.

'_It is amazing to see how he witch has managed to change me is such a short span of time.' _He was uncomfortable with the changes in him, but was not sure he disliked them entirely.

Despite their relationship, and the feelings he had towards her, displays of emotion were still not something he was accustomed to. He was not used to being the one offering comfort, but in the past day he had had to do so more times than he could have ever expected: first his conversation with Inuyasha under the God Tree, then his reconciliation with Kagura when she needed his support, and now he unexpectedly found himself wishing to chase the sadness from a little boy's eyes.

"Do you have a brother too?" Hakudoushi's unexpected question thrust Sesshoumaru out of his introspection.

"Yes, he's younger." It felt strange to acknowledge Inuyasha as a relation not only to himself, but to others as well.

"So that's how you know how to be a good big brother… I think your brother is lucky, I think you're a really cool." Hakudoushi launched himself to give Sesshoumaru a brief hug before rushing out of the room. "Oh and uncle Sesshoumaru I'm hungry, I want pancakes…" He rushed out of the room and as he ran down the corridor threw over his shoulder. "Hurry up aunt Kagu, we need to get ready for school."

Sesshoumaru turned around just in time to see Kagura appear in the frame of the door. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop… I just forgot Akago's favorite bath toy."

"Yellow boat!" The toddler pointed towards the shelf that housed said item. He grinned happily when Sesshoumaru handed it to him.

"Thank you for that. I think Haku really needed some comfort, but he's too proud to accept some from me." She was burning inside with the wish to question him about what prompted him to bring up Inuyasha, but decided against it. Now was not the time to have such a conversation.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, but refrained from making a comment. A part of him was uncomfortable with the thought of Kagura seeing him acting in such an unusually emotional way.

"Bath now!" The unhappy Akago squirmed in his aunt's arms. He hated being overlooked, but his intervention was welcomed as it provided a well needed diversion to both adults.

"Looks like I have to take care of the little tyrant." Kagura gently bounced the protesting little boy.

"I will get started on breakfast." Sesshoumaru was glad to have something to do.

"You know how to make pancakes from scratch? Kanna doesn't keep the mix thing in the house. She believes in good old fashioned home cooking."

"Of course." He paused to give her a quizzical small smile before sleeking out of the room to go down to the kitchen.

"Why did I even ask?" Kagura amusedly muttered to herself as she headed to the master bathroom to give Akago his bath.

* * *

><p>The boys had been taken care of, and after borrowing some necessities from her sister and brother in-law, Kagura felt as if she and Sesshoumaru looked halfway decent. It was with renewed energy that they had headed for the hospital. She did not know if it was because she had managed to smooth things over with Sesshoumaru, or simply because he was next to her, but she felt a lot more optimistic about her sister and the future.<p>

Sesshoumaru was relieved to finally see the frown on Kagura's brow slowly dissipate. He had to admit that had worries about the lives of Kanna and her baby had not been in the balance, he could have allowed himself to enjoy the present situation. There was just something to be said about the domesticity aspect of the past day. He was impressed that despite a few bumps, he and Kagura had been able to get the boys up and ready for school. They had worked in tandem like a well-trained team.

The couple had barely stepped into the waiting room of the hospital with which Kagura had become too acquainted the previous evening, that Yukiyo came barreling down on them. The usually neat fiscal analyst looked unusually frumpy and disheveled. His pale hair was messed up and his lavender eyes were bloodshot.

"How are the boys?"

Kanna may complain that her husband was too much of a workaholic, but she had never doubted the fact that he loved him family above else. The second he had received the call that she was hospitalized, he had dumped the project he was working on, rushed out of work to go to her, and had not left her side since. He was torn between being there for his beloved wife, or their precious children. Even though he had complete confidence in Kagura, it was with reluctance that he had placed the children in her care.

Kagura sent her brother in-law a reassuring smile. "They're fine. We dropped them off at preschool and school respectively."

"We?" He echoed then for the first time took his eyes off of Kagura, and noticed she was not alone. "Sesshoumaru?" He was surprised to see the other man there. From what Kanna had told him it seemed that Kagura had broken things off with him. He as his wife had been sorry to hear that since he genuinely enjoyed spending time with the other man. They had yet to go on an actual double date, but he knew Kanna had hoped to set one up in the future. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yukiyo, how is Kanna, has there been any improvements?" While she could tolerate him wanting to ensure his children were cared for, Kagura did not have enough patience to bear hearing him exchange niceties with Sesshoumaru while she waited. He had not replied to the text messages she had sent him earlier, but considering phone were not allowed in Kanna's room, she had not thought too much of it.

"She just fell asleep, but… well there's something you should know… after monitoring her and the baby's vitals all night the doctors decided to schedule a C-section for this afternoon."

**To be continued…**

A/N: According to my grand master plan (yes, I do have one!) the next chapter will be the last one. There will just be an epilogue afterwards. The chapter will be of course named **Last Edition**. See you then!


	27. Late Edition

_**Part 27: Late Edition**_

A/N: Ugh another month since the last update. So sorry! At least this chapter will be super long, and good! I know it will please many of you. As it started to run quite long, I decided to divide the last chapter in two, so there will still be one chapter and an epilogue after this.

As always thanks to my wonderful reviewers for lighting a fire under my butt, and pushing me to keep working on this fic:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**AngelRuby235**

**Stevie808 (Ha ha something tells me Sesshoumaru's face was indeed something like that lol)**

**Missy the Cat**

**Storyguy567**

**MrsIanSomerhadlerJacobBlack**

**Evelyn **(I'm glad you're liking the story!)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_The couple had barely stepped into the waiting room with which Kagura had become too acquainted the previous evening, that Yukiyo came barreling down on them. The usually neat fiscal analyst looked unusually frumpy and disheveled. His pale hair was messed up and his lavender eyes were bloodshot._

_ "How are the boys?" _

_Kanna may complain that her husband was too much of a workaholic, but she had never doubted the fact that he loved him family above else. The second he had received the call that she was hospitalized, he had dumped the project he was working on, rushed out of work to go to her, and had not left her side since. He was torn between being there for his beloved wife, or their precious children. Even though he had complete confidence in Kagura, it was with reluctance that he had placed the children in her care._

_Kagura sent her brother in-law a reassuring smile. "They're fine. We dropped them off at preschool and school respectively."_

_ "We?" He echoed then for the first time took his eyes off of Kagura, and noticed she was not alone. "Sesshoumaru?" He was surprised to see the other man there. From what Kanna had told him it seemed that Kagura had broken things off with him. He as his wife had been sorry to hear that since he genuinely enjoyed spending time with Sesshoumaru. "I'm glad you're here."_

_ "Yukiyo, how is Kanna, has there been any improvements?" While she could tolerate him wanting to ensure his children were cared for, Kagura did not have enough patience to bear hearing him exchange niceties with Sesshoumaru while she waited._

_ "She just fell asleep, but… well there's something you should know… after monitoring her and the baby's vitals all night the doctors decided to schedule a C-section for this afternoon."_

"You're just telling me this _now_?!" Kagura's angry roar caused Yukiyo to flinch. If Sesshoumaru had not placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, she would have been tempted to pounce on her brother in-law. She had always been very protective of her little sister, and not being appraised of her condition the moment her doctors had made their decision angered her beyond words.

Yukiyo was at a loss for words. He had always thought that the older Jiyuu sister was a little bit scary, and still marveled that she and his wife had come from the same place. "Hum well… Kanna asked me to wait, you can ask her why." He knew his wife would give him hell for deflecting the blame on her, but at the moment he did not want to bear the brunt of Kagura's anger.

_'Besides she's having a baby, Kagura won't be too hard on her…'_

"I'll step in and have a look at Kanna then..." Without giving anyone a chance to stop her, the young woman walked through the corridor, and headed towards the last door on the right. She was glad not to have run into the stern nurse who had relegated her to the waiting room the previous evening under the pretense that Kanna's room was too full. At the time Kagura had wished she had been a kaze youkai like the fierce warriors in the stories her mother used to tell her when she was a child, she would have love to blow away the nurse with a wind blade.

Kagura stepped into her sister's room, and did her best to ignore the various monitoring machines hooked to the small pale body lying on the bed. She saw her sister's eyelids twitch before the big dark eyes opened.

"Hey bunny, how's it going?" She forced as wide a smile as she could on her ruby lips. She walked to the side of the bed, and looked down at her beloved little sister.

"If you're calling me that, then I must _really_ look like crap." Kanna muttered.

'Bunny' was the nickname Kagura had given her when they were children. It used to bring Kanna comfort especially after their mother died, and they had to move with their unknown aunt. It was of course a reference to her pale skin and hair and wide dark eyes, but also Kagura's wish to always be there to look after her younger sibling. She had always seen herself as her sister's keeper, and despite the years that have gone by, this had not changed.

Kanna attempted to prop herself higher against the pillows behind her back while not trying to dislodge the IV she was hooked on. Seeing her sister struggle, Kagura rushed forward, and helped her by fluffing her pillows.

"You're about to have a baby, you're allowed to look like shit."

Kanna chuckled at her sister's words. It felt good to be able to laugh despite her current predicament.

Kagura was however not in the mood to joke around, and dove straight into issue. "I thought the doctors wanted to be cautious and wait before doing anything drastic."

"They did, but this one has a mind of its own, and it wants to come out now!" The younger sister took a deep breath as she felt a contraction rip through her. "I've been having contractions non stop since this morning so I agreed to have a C-section; it's safer."

Kagura felt a frown form between her eyebrows. Despite her sister's usual calm assurance, she could not help but feel worried. She knew she needed to be strong for Kanna and her family, so she kept her worries to herself, and her fake smile plastered on.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to do some final tests, and get her prepped before we take her up to the operating bloc." A young and smiling white clad nurse walked into the room with a medical tray containing syringes and medical articles that Kagura was unable to identify. She felt her heartbeat quicken in anxiety.

The young journalist reached down to squeeze her sister's hand in a reassuring gesture. She wished that through that simple action, she could give Kanna all of her strength.

_'I don't know if I can leave her… she might need me.' _Kagura resisted the urge to bite her lower lip as she looked down on her sister's small pale form, and the large bulge containing her nephew to be.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" When Hakudoushi had been born, Kagura had been by her sister's side as Yukiyo had been away and while she had not been in the room when Kanna had given birth to Akago, she had been right outside, there for her. However she was aware that this time around she would not be able to be as close to her sister as she wanted as Kanna was going to be in the surgery ward, and she would not be granted access to it.

Kanna squeezed her sister's hand back. "Yukiyo will be there. Why don't you go wait with Sesshoumaru in the waiting room? He'll be able to keep you sane, we both know you could use some calming influence."

Kagura was amazed that at such a time Kanna was worried about her instead of focusing on herself. _'If she's able to make fun of me, then she must feel better than I thought.' _She leaned forward to press a kiss to Kanna's forehead.

"Alright bunny, I'll be in the waiting room, and looking forward to meeting my new nephew." Kagura reluctantly headed towards the door, but paused when something occurred to her. "How did you know Sesshoumaru is here?"

Kanna sent her older sibling a small smile before answering. "You love each other, and he's family now, of course he would be here."

Since she could not find anything to retort to that, Kagura answered her sister's smile with one of her own. Just as she stepped outside, she ran into her brother in-law.

She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Look after her, okay."

"You know I will." Yukiyo wiped the worry out of his face, and put on a goofy grin for his wife's sake. He stepped into Kanna's room and let out a loud joyous exclamation "Honey, ready for number 3?"

* * *

><p>Kagura's crimson eyes lowered to her jerking leg. She very much disliked showcasing such an obvious outward display of weakness, but did not curb her behavior as she was alone in the waiting room. She once again wished she could be with her sister.<p>

_'It's okay, they must have started the surgery by now, and Kanna will be out very soon… besides Yukiyo is with her.' _She would not exactly think the words, but she also wished that Sesshoumaru was at her side at the moment. As if she had conjured him, she saw his reassuring presence stroll in.

"Aunt Kagura, did mom have the baby yet?" Hakudoushi has barely spied his beloved aunt that he broke away from Sesshoumaru's side to rush towards her.

Kagura put back on her large fake smile, and stood up to greet the new comers. "It will take a little bit longer, but the doctors should be done soon. In the meantime, why don't you play with your video game? I won't tell your mom if you don't." She punctuated her statement with a mischievous wink. She knew her sister rationed the amount of time her son was allowed to play with his hand held device, and being able to play with it without limit would be too tantalizing an offer for Hakudoushi to resist.

As if on cue Sesshoumaru retrieved from his pocket the device he had stopped by the Jiyuu-Saito household to retrieve. Hakudoushi greedily snatched it and ran over to one of the chairs pushed against the wall. In a matter of seconds he was engrossed in his game. He had been about to pass a new level when his mother had interrupted him earlier, and was looking forward to fulfilling his quest.

His aunt shook her head, clearly amused by his actions. "If only there was a way to get _you_ this easily distracted." Kagura went over to her boyfriend, and retrieved her youngest nephew from his arms. Akago replied by letting out a yawn. "Ah maybe taking a nap would be a good idea." She punctuated her statement with a peck on his forehead. After balancing the toddler on her hip, she looked up to the man without whom she did not know how she would have managed to weather the crisis she was in the midst of.

"Sessh, thanks for picking up the boys."

Hours had gone by since Kagura had been kicked out of her sister's room. All she could do was wait while the doctors concluded final tests and had Kanna prepared for her surgery. When the time had come to go pick up Hakudoushi and Akago from school, Sesshoumaru had happily volunteered. He knew that his lover had to stay at the hospital in case there were changes in her sister's condition. He was glad that she had at least managed to pry herself away from the phone-free waiting room long enough to give a call to the boys' school to let them know who he was, and the extraordinary measures that required for him to pick them up.

"Thanks for everything, I don't know what I would do without you."

Sesshoumaru took in her words of praise, but did not voice his feelings out loud, and contented himself with a small smile. The tenderness of the moment was interrupted by the shrill ringtone of a cell phone. He repressed the urge to curse. He had forgotten to put the device on silent when he had come back to the hospital. He took it out with the intention of turning off the device. Since Kagura was already by his side, he did not see the relevance of keeping his phone on. After all he had no intention from answering a call from anyone else at the moment; nothing was more important to him than her.

"You should probably get that. I'll wave you over if anything happens." Kagura assured him even as she reclaimed her previous waiting spot, taking Akago along. She was aware that she had taken so much out of his time, and did not wish to get in his way more than she had already had.

He would never admit it aloud, but once he saw the name of the caller, Sesshoumaru was quite willing to take the call. With an apologetic nod sent over to Kagura, he walked out of the waiting room.

"Naraku, what do you want?"

"Ha, so you _are _alive? Where have you been, I've been trying to get in touch with you for days."

Sesshoumaru was amused by Naraku's fake concern. He was tempted at the moment to let his boss know where he was, and why, but decided against it.

_'Kagura would be mad at me if I decided to speak about her or Kanna with him.' _His girlfriend's potential reaction was however not the main reason for his refusal to let Naraku know he was going to be a grandfather once again. '_In my opinion, he lost any rights to his family.'_

"I am using my vacation time, and it is against the law to ask your employee what they do during their off time."

The casual way in which Sesshoumaru spoke angered Naraku beyond words. He however realized that as much as he hated it, his employee was right. "I can however ask you if you could cut your vacation short. Without our sole editor, we are encountering… hurdles when it comes to finishing up our current issue. We are late, but the printers assured me that if we finish the issue by tonight, they can have Shikon ready for the shelves by the 1st as usual."

Sesshoumaru did not need to mull things over before giving an answer. "No."

Naraku tried his best to keep in his anger. He had always been a man able to control his displays of emotions, but ever since Kagura had quit, and Sesshoumaru had decided to take an unexpected vacation, he had had to shoulder the whole responsibility of Shikon Magazine and its various employees as well as figuring out a way to mend fences with Shigeno. After Kagura had utterly humiliated Oshiko Shigeno, his father had refused to offer the political support Naraku had counted on. _'And now I have to deal with that fool of Sesshoumaru!'_

"Sesshoumaru, let me make something very clear to you. If you do not report to work in an hour, you will not have a job to come back to. Award or no award, I don't give a shit, and I will throw you out." Naraku hated being looked down on, and completely expected for Sesshoumaru to discard his pride and to mumble an apology.

After a brief pause, Sesshoumaru gave his final answer. "So be it, I will expect my severance check in the mail. You can have Shippou bring me my personal affairs." Ordinarily the idea of someone else looking through his belongings would have bothered him, but considering that his desk was mostly empty, and did not contain any personal items, he did not care overmuch. He kept a few files with preliminary research in his office cabinets, but the bulk of his writings were safely on his laptop computer, which he always took home with him at the end of the workday.

"Well… maybe I spoke too harshly. I did not mean to say I would fire you… why don't you stay on your vacation. Once you come back we can renegotiate your contract. Now that I got rid of Kagura, I can increase your salary… _substantially_."

Sesshoumaru's left eye twitched in anger at the casual way in which Naraku spoke about his daughter, whom he knew the younger man had been having a liaison with for several months. He was also insulted by Naraku's assumption that he was bluffing in an attempt to get a raise.

"So Sesshoumaru, do we have a deal?"

The younger man was not fooled for one minute by his former boss's attempt at backtracking. The moment he had said he was quitting, he knew it was the right decision. He had been discontent at Shikon Magazine for a couple weeks now, and since Kagura was not working there any longer, he saw absolutely no reason to retain his position; no matter how much money he stood to make.

"Do not bother calling me again." On this final note, Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, and shut off the device. He had things to attend to, and did not wish to be disturbed by any other kind of uncalled for distractions.

He pushed away all thoughts of his girlfriend's father, and strolled back into the waiting room.

"Is everything okay?"

He looked at Kagura upon hearing her question. The two of them were so close now, that she had been able to see through him. He briefly wondered if he should tell her right now about the decision he had made about his professional future, but before he had a chance to, Yukiyo came bursting through the door, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We have a healthy baby boy!" He jubilantly exclaimed, tears of joy and relief shining in his pale lavender eyes. "He's a tiny little runt, but the doctors say he should be just fine."

Kagura immediately jumped to her feet, and walked towards her brother in-law with the intention of questioning him, but before she could formulate a question, he gave her all the details he could think of.

"Kanna is doing as perfectly as possible. She's now in recovery, and should be up for visits soon. The baby is in the neonatal intensive care unit since they had to put him on a ventilator and inside an incubator for the time being."

Kagura felt instant dread, but refrained from asking a question as Hakudoushi came to stand next to her.

"What's a neo tensive unit dad?" He scrunched up his face in confusion, and looked up in the eyes that mirrored his own.

Yukiyo allowed himself a little chuckle before replying. The way in which his son had mangled the name of the unit gave him the chance to laugh in truth for the first time in a while. "It's just a special place where the doctors can check if your brother is all ready. He'll stay there until they have a chance to make sure his lungs work perfectly, and he can warm up by himself and breast feed. Some more tests are needed, but he looks just as beautiful as your mom."

Kagura let out a sigh of relief, and let the new father's happiness and confidence rub off on her. "When can we see him?"

Yukiyo plucked his middle son from Kagura's arms, and placed his free hand on his eldest child's head. "How about I take you all upstairs to have a look at him? It will be behind a window, but you'll get to meet our newest family member."

After weeks of constant worry, Kagura was glad to be finally able to see her new nephew. After seeing the baby, she was resolved to go look in on her sister to make sure the surgery had gone well, and that Kanna was doing as good as Yukiyo promised. "Well, lead the way!"

A big goofy grin on his lips, and his two sons in tow, Yukiyo did just that.

Kagura paused on her way out the door when she realized that Sesshoumaru was not following behind them. She turned towards him, and silently arched an eyebrow, perfectly mirroring his silent interrogation technique.

As much as he had been willing to offer Kagura and her family his love and support during the past trying days, he now felt out of place. He had never been around a family welcoming a newborn, and he absolutely did not want to intrude in their intimate moment.

_'Hakudoushi may call me 'uncle,' but we all know I am not _really_ a member of the family.'_

He did not know how to voice his uneasiness, but in the end did not have to. Kagura was able to read him despite his closed off facial expression, and took his hand in hers. "I never would've imagined you'd be terrified at the idea of facing a newborn. Don't worry he'll be behind thick layers of glass, so you should be safe." She had to admit it felt good to be able to crack jokes now that things were settling down.

"Aunt Kagura, Uncle Sesshoumaru, come on hurry up!" The child and his father were holding the elevator for the two stragglers, but the former did not intend to wait overlong for the two adults.

Kagura chuckled at hearing her nephew's enthusiastic command. "You heard the man, let's go." To punctuate her words, she looped her arm around Sesshoumaru's, and they walked together towards her family members. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, not another thought of reluctance went through his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Kagura averted her crimson eyes from the open road in front of them to look at her lover. The two of them were in his car, driving towards the train station where she had left her own vehicle. Originally she had planned on taking the train back before doing the three hours plus drive to her own home, but Sesshoumaru had volunteered to drive her. She could not help but wonder if he was afraid she would disappear again if he let her out of his sight.<p>

_'Maybe seeing a newborn affected him more than he would ever admit.' _She reflected. After all the two of them had been mostly silent during the entire ride. _'Or maybe Kanna's words gave him more food for thought than anticipated.'_

***Flashback***

"He might be on the small scale, but he's adorable." Kagura commented as she put her arm through the opening on the side of the incubator and caressed her baby nephew's back. Her gentle gesture put him at ease, and he immediately stopped mewling.

She beamed. "See he already likes me better than you Kanna! Maybe I should take him home."

Kanna was still in pain from her surgery, and was not so easily amused at the moment. "Don't think I'll let you snatch my baby away." She turned as much as she could from her wheelchair, and addressed Sesshoumaru.

"Just make her a baby already, so she can stop obsessing over mine." The reaction of the couple was immediate. Kagura blushed furiously, and turned back to give her nephew her undivided attention, and Sesshoumaru turned around to look at the wall. Up until then he had been leaning against the wall, a nice spot from where he could observe the baby without having to worry about the machines and plugs surrounding his incubator, but Kanna's comment had caused him to shift his attention from Kagura to the fascinating list of guidelines about the neonatal intensive unit hung on the wall.

Seeing how the silence had suddenly become charged with energy, Kanna decided to take things up a notch. "If you get pregnant now, your baby has a chance of having the same birthday as Hakudoushi, wouldn't it be great if we could have parties for the two cousins together?"

"Kanna…" Kagura was about to scold her sister for spinning fantasies like this; especially in front of Sesshoumaru, but she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her entire body shiver as she spied the way Sesshoumaru was looking at her. The unusual way in which his glittery amber eyes were staring at her made her feel self-conscious, so she quickly turned back to the baby.

"Your baby is really handsome, you did good bunny."

***End of flashback***

"Are you sure you're up to drive?"

Sesshoumaru's question thrust Kagura out of her musings. She looked out through the window, and realized they had made it back to the train station, and were now next to her car. As she recalled how her vehicle had ended up here, she could not help but feel her heart constrict in pain. Earlier she had called the specialized center where her Aunt Kaede resided. She had wanted to let her know that Kanna had given birth to her third grand-nephew, but once Sesshoumaru had volunteered to drive her, she had also wanted to see if her aunt was up for a visit. It was therefore a painful blow when she had been told that her aunt was having a bad day, and would not be up for visitors.

_'We will be back. I swear that I will bring Sesshoumaru to meet her. I know that Aunt Kaede will love him.'_

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagura was distracted. He did not know what was wrong with her, but the pain filled look in her crimson eyes let him know it was not necessarily good.

"Are you bothered by what your sister said earlier?"

It took her a second to figure out what he was referring to, but when she did she felt herself blush, to her own horror. They had discussed the possibility of having a child together months ago on the rooftop on Shikon Magazine, but neither of them had brought up the topic since then. As much as she wanted to have a child with the man she loved, Kagura did not want things to happen too quickly. They had just started to patch up their relationship, and she wanted to make sure they would go the distance before making things permanent. She was aware that in the past two days they had grown closer due to worrying about Kanna and the baby, and caring for Hakudoushi and Akago, but could not shake the feeling that it had been akin to living in a bubble out of regular time and regular life. As much as she loved Sesshoumaru and knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she was aware that they needed to have a few long conversations about their future and where things would head from now on.

_'Things are still a bit murky between us, but I'm sure we'll be able to make things work. Now that Kanna and the baby are out of danger, Sessh and I can focus on our relationship and make some decisions.'_

The way in which her lover had stepped up to encourage her while she supported her family had pleasantly surprised the young woman, and in truth made her want to be as good a person as she could be.

_'I also need to fix my own life.' _Now that she had stopped running away, she knew she needed to face things. She was without a job, and while she still had some savings that she could rely on for a while, she wanted to find a new position. Idleness had never suited her, and she knew that for the sake of her own sanity, she needed to find a new employment as soon as possible.

"Nah, I know Kanna was just teasing us. Alright see you at home!" With these parting words, Kagura scurried out of her boyfriend's car. She took the time to blow him a kiss before heading towards her own car.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had not realized just how tired he had been until he woke up the next morning. After picking up Kagura's car, the two of them had gone home, and had fallen into bed. They had only taken the time to make a quick call to Yukiyo to inquire about Kanna, the baby and the boys, then ate for dinner some fast food that they had picked up on their way before tumbling into bed. In a matter of minutes they had both fallen asleep.<p>

He glanced over at the alarm clock on his side table, and was surprised by the lateness of the hour. He had never been the type to sleep in, but at the moment had to recognize the benefits of it. He propped himself higher against the headboard then took a few seconds to bask in the moment, and enjoy his present situation. They were lying in their bed, Kagura snuggled as closely to him as possible, and neither of them had any reason to move out of the bed any time soon.

The familiar buzzing sound of a vibrating cell phone disturbed his moment of pleasurable stillness. With a small moan, Kagura woke up, and immediately reached for her phone. Throughout the night, she had been periodically woken up by messages from her brother in-law and sister. Complaining about the disruption was out of the question since she had been the one to ask them to keep her appraised of everything going on at the hospital. Luckily so far she had only received good news.

"Aw, Yukiyo just texted me another picture of Kanna and the baby." Kagura extended her arm towards the other end of the bed, thrusting the glowing screen towards Sesshoumaru to show him the photograph.

"Lovely." He could not quite find an adequate word to describe how the image of an exhausted, but smiling, Kanna posing next to her tiny son whom he could almost make fit in the palm of his hand caused an unfamiliar warm and scratchy feeling to spread throughout his chest.

"Damn it, I didn't realize it was this late." Kagura shot upright, causing him to halt his disturbing thoughts. "You've got to get to work!" She may have quit Shikon Magazine, but she still wanted them to put forward the best possible edition, and this she knew was contingent on Sesshoumaru going in to the office and setting everyone straight.

_'I needed him by my side earlier, but now that Kanna and the baby are out of the woods, Sesshoumaru needs to focus back on work.'_

"There is no need for you to concern yourself over this… I quit my position." Sesshoumaru off handedly told Kagura as he settled back among the pillows on their bed. He knew he was not going to be able to go back to sleep, nor relax.

_'Indeed Kagura will explode in 3…2…1'_

"You did _what_?! When? Why?!" She was confused by his sudden decision. _'Now that I left he would be the only one in charge of the magazine, why would he give up everything now?'_ She turned to her side to peer down casually at the man sharing her bed. She tried to see through the casual front he was putting forward, but to her surprise did not feel as thought he was masking how affected he was by the situation.

"Naraku and I had some creative differences, and decided to part ways. As I have mentioned to you before, I have intended for a while to move on from Shikon, and am looking for other professional opportunities."

Kagura recalled how the last time he had spoken about his dissatisfaction with working at Shikon, she had accused him of looking down on her and the magazine.

_'I should have realized how wrong I was. He wouldn't have stayed on with Shikon this long if he had not wanted to stand behind our work. I guess putting together the investigative piece on the Miko Powder did affect him enough for him to want to change jobs.' _

"And how is the job search going?" Kagura asked him, trying her best to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

Sesshoumaru attempted to decipher her passive expression, but was unable to do so. "Actually some time ago I received an offer by Jaken…"

"He was your roommate when you were attending university, right?" She could tell he was pleased she recalled such a small detail about his life.

"Yes. He also works over at Headline Daily, and recommended me to his boss. The newspaper has been searching for a new contributor for their international desk, and Jaken thought I could be a good fit. Since I already had a job, at the time I said I would pass up the proposition, but now…"

Kagura was impressed that Sesshoumaru was managing to put things together so quickly in his life, but worried about the implications of his possible new position. _'Will he have to travel a lot? I am sure he won't be content with overseeing fellow journalists dispatched all over the world. He wants to be involved in the nitty-gritty of the business, which is why he left Shikon.' _

Unaware of the turmoil emerging in his girlfriend, Sesshoumaru decided to orient the conversation away from him. "I do not know if you recall, but I made earlier a suggestion about your own career that I think you should consider."

It took a few moments for Kagura's memory to be jolted, but it finally did. "Is this about the job your dad asked Shiyounin Katsuyama to get for you?" She visibly bristled. During their argument, Sesshoumaru had indeed suggested that she would be a perfect fit for the position, but at the time she had been too angry with him to think things through.

He could tell Kagura was about to shut him down, but just as she opened her mouth to protest, he placed a finger against her lips. "At least meet with Katsuyama to discuss the possibility. Rest assured that the job would not be handled to you on a golden platter. You will of course have to go through the usual selection process… for now just think about it."

Kagura gently displaced her lover's fingers before speaking. "If the opportunity is as golden as you make it sound, why don't you take it?"

"If I were to take the offer, it would please my father too well, and I do not intend to give him any reason to believe he can have a say in my life." Sesshoumaru felt his lips twist. "Moreover as I said earlier, I have no wish to work as an editor for a magazine… at least not at the moment. I know however how much _you_ enjoyed being editor of Shikon, and working for Katsuyama you would have the opportunity to use your skills without being restricted by Naraku and his narrowed view of things. Not to mention that he pays well, and now that I am unemployed, I could stand to be a kept man while I figure things out about my own professional future."

While she could understand the reasoning before his first arguments, she knew the latter had only been added to bring some levity to their current conversation. She was all too aware that Sesshoumaru's massive pride would prevent him from ever being a kept man, and relying on her financially; not to mention that his savings account was as well stocked as hers.

'_Katsuyama is a legend in the periodical world, and I guess that I could learn a lot while working for him… not to mention that unlike my dear old dad, he could come to value my opinion.'_

"Alright." She conceded. "I'll think about it, but I make no promises, okay?"

Sesshoumaru leaned down to press a small peck to her forehead, right over her dark bangs. "That is all I asked."

Kagura lay back down next to him, and placed her head against his shoulder. She took a few seconds to suck in the comforting feeling before tackling something that had been on her mind for a while. She was dying to know about it, but also eager to change the topic of the conversation.

She idly ran a tender hand down her boyfriend's T-shirt covered chest, and burrowed herself deeper against his side. "By the way… that comment you made to Haku the other night… the one about Inuyasha..."

She did not need to go into more detail to have Sesshoumaru understand what she wanted to know. He mulled over a possible answer. A part of him wanted to brush things away, and find a way to distract Kagura, but another wanted to confide in her. Ever since she had come back, things were a bit different between them. He could not quite put his finger on him, but the closest he could come to it as an explanation was that the relationship had somehow grown deeper. To his own surprise he actually enjoyed that.

"I ran into him, and we shared a beer."

Kagura shot up from the mattress as if an electric current had shocked her. "You two had a drink together? Without killing each other?! Wow… I'm speechless." She leaned a bit forward to stare back into the amber eyes of the man she had grown to know so well in the past year. "Does that mean you're opened to the possibility of getting to know him then?"

"It just means that I do not _hate _him any longer."

'_To think that in a matter of months Sesshoumaru would go from hating Inuyasha and blaming him for his mother's death, to being able to have a civil encounter with his brother, and sharing a drink with him…'_

Kagura was amazed by how far her boyfriend had come. She vividly recalled how not too long ago when she and Kagome had set up a dinner reunion between the two brothers, getting Sesshoumaru to engage in a conversation with his estranged half brother had felt as if she was trying to pull teeth out of his mouth.

"Me not hating Inuyasha any longer does not mean that you can think about planning another ridiculous dinner." As if he could read her mind, Sesshoumaru quickly added. "At least not without telling me beforehand."

She chuckled at hearing his words. It felt nice to be able to laugh about what at the time had been such a horrible experience.

"Speaking about that evening. I realize now that I treated you so unfairly." Every time Sesshoumaru remembered yelling at Kagura and storming out of the condo, he recalled how angry, how cold he had been towards hers, and deeply regretted his actions.

_'To think that I stupidly broke up with Kagura over this. I was lucky that she forgave me, and we managed to patch things up.' _He reflected to himself before speaking aloud. "I let my anger get the best of me at the time."

"This is history. I forgave you, and you forgave me for meddling in your family business. I realize now that I shouldn't have tried to force things behind your back."

Sesshoumaru took a moment to think about how to put his next thought into fitting words. "There is one thing I wish to say. After doing some thinking, I have to admit that your actions might have been for the best."

Kagura's crimson eyes widened in surprise, but before she could comment, Sesshoumaru continued. "If you had not gotten Kagome involved, she would not have spoken with my father, and in turn he probably would have never given me the letter mother wrote to him. Knowing the truth about their relationship, and about her last days gave me closure that I did not know I needed. So for that I am grateful."

It may have taken him a while to realize it, but Sesshoumaru truly was grateful to have this part of his past resolved and laid to rest. Now that he had met with his father, and managed to have a civil conversation with Inuyasha, he honestly felt as if a load had been taken off his shoulders.

Despite the pain of his memories, he had never moved away from the city where he had been born. He had attended university and worked in the same city where his family lived. Despite the many opportunities he had had to move away he had never left the city where on any given day he could have run into a member of his family. He also recalled his father's observation that he had kept his last name, when he could have taken his mother's maiden name if he had wanted to.

_'Maybe deep down I did want to keep a connection to the family no matter how messed up our relationship was.'_

However that was not the case anymore, and he now did not see a reason to stay close to the Tashio family. If Kagura took the job offered by Katsuyama, she would have to move, and he would have no problem going with her. She was all the family he wanted and needed, and he had no intention of leaving her behind.

The young woman turned her face away from her lover long enough to wipe the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. She was extremely touched by his admission of gratefulness; especially as she knew firsthand how hard it was for him to express his feelings.

Sesshoumaru reached over to cradle her face, and orient it back towards him. He did not want her to hide from him. The pad of his thumb brushed away a lone tear that had escaped and was trickling down her cheek.

"Now you're making me feel like shit for blowing up at you, and storming out of the house that night in the middle of our argument." Kagura reached down to lace her fingers with his.

He brought their linked hands up to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. Sesshoumaru knew they were not going to talk about him and his feelings any longer. "Your actions were understandable. I acted like an idiot. I should have told you about your father's plan sooner, and prevented you from feeling such pain."

"Yes, maybe, but I shouldn't have left you. These past few days have made me realize just how much I need you. Ugh! I feel like an overemotional fool for saying that, but it's the truth. I love you, and I need you. Things might get tough in the future, and we might argue, but I promise that I won't walk out again. We just need to find a way to communicate better that's all."

"Come here."

The thought of refusing him never even crossed her mind. Simply hearing his deep voice utter the command was enough to turn her insides to jelly, and make her comply. Kagura threw a leg over Sesshoumaru's body to straddle him, and leaned her face down towards his. He gently reached up to unbound her wild wavy hair, and placed a hand behind her head, bringing her red lips closer to his.

He allowed her to tease his lips with a feather like touch, but not for too long. Soon he became impatient, and traced her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, silently asking to be granted entry. Kagura did not fail to comply, and her lover took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. She may have been the one on top, but he was the one dominating their kiss. With the help of his tongue, Sesshoumaru slowly and methodically mapped out his lover's mouth, heightening her desire for him.

They had not been intimate in what felt to her like an eternity, but she wanted to take things slow, and savor every single moment. She eased their kiss into a small peck, and sat up upright as she studied her possible options.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her hips, and encouraged her to move over him, their nether regions connecting. She ground he hips harder against his in response, and despite the blanket and his pants, she could feel his reaction to her ministrations grow. She allowed a wicked smile to spread on her lips.

"Be still!"

Her words caused him to arch an eyebrow in question. He was not one to easily follow orders, but he did as told. Something told him he was going to thoroughly enjoy what his lover had in store for him. He therefore leaned back against the pillows propped at his back, and let her do as she wished.

Kagura slid down his body to have more of him at her disposal. She raised the hem of his T-shirt, revealing the smooth skin of his stomach to her appreciative gaze. She bent forward to press small kisses all over the area of skin she uncovered. Her lips danced all the way from his waistband to the center of his chest.

Sesshoumaru had managed to stay silent as she teased him, but he lost it when her small kisses reached a more sensitive part of his anatomy. He felt her chuckle against his skin before nibbling on his nipple. Still her kisses went higher, and soon she was too hampered by his T-shirt to play with him as she saw fit. She made short work of getting rid of it. When she threw the offending piece of clothing in one corner of their bedroom he did not complain, and in fact reciprocated her actions by ridding her of her pink cotton nightshirt, and discarding it in the same fashion.

"I thought you were going to stay still?"

Instead of saying anything, he sat up in bed, careful not to dislodge her from his lap, and repaid her for every teasing touch she had given him. When he pressed an open mouth kiss to her left breast, she threw her head back and pressed her chest even closer to him. His left hand went back to the back of her head, and brought her face to his for another deep kiss. Without breaking their lip lock, he trailed the fingers of his free hand down to across her body to finally reach the place where he wanted to touch her most. Slipping past her underwear, Sesshoumaru's fingers went down to toy with the hidden jewel nestled in her womanhood. A cocky grin formed at the corner of his mouth when he encountered clear evidence of how excited and eager for his touch she was.

Kagura flushed in slight embarrassment and offered an explanation. "It's been a while."

Neither of them was fooled by her words. After all before they had embarked on their affair, she had been celibate for three years following her break up with Kouga. A week without sharing Sesshoumaru's bed would in comparison mean nothing.

'_No more games.'_

As he did not want to keep her wanting, but also wished to fulfill the need burning through his own body, he decided to speed things along.

"Let's switch." Sesshoumaru instructed even as tugged on her hips to encourage her to get off of his lap.

Kagura reluctantly did as told and laid back on the bed. "You're a real control freak, you know that?"

Sesshoumaru leaned over her and kissed away her pout before replying. "Do you wish to argue the point, or do you want me to take care of you?"

She stuck out her tongue petulantly, causing him to chuckle. He knew he had her there, but if he were to be honest, he would admit that arguing was the last thing he wished to do at the moment. His mind was halfway gone already, and all he really wanted was to bury himself into his lover, and work towards getting them both to the high they were aching to reach.

"Open."

Kagura knew what he wanted. She did not wish to refuse this request either, and after taking off her underwear splayed her legs as wide apart as she could. He may have been the one issuing commands, but Kagura was aware that she yielded a tremendous amount of power over Sesshoumaru. If his labored breathing was not enough of a giveaway, the intensity in his amber eyes was all the indication she needed. He was looking down on her as if he could not wait to devour her. Shivers of pleasure and anticipation coursed down her spine, never had she felt more desirable in her life.

Seeing the woman he loved more than anything offering herself so trustingly to him made his heart flutter in an uncanny way. He needed her, now. He hastily rid himself of his own pants and underwear before falling on top of her and covering her body with his. He melded their lips together in a deep kiss even as his left hand ran down her right thigh, encouraging her to place her legs around his waist. His other hand traveled south once more to play with the center of her pleasure. He wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready for him before he took her.

"Sesshoumaru." Her pleasure filled moan encouraged him, and he wasted no more time finally giving them what they both needed. In a fluid motion he inserted his length inside of her.

He started with a slow rocking motion, but as his pace increased, Kagura tightened her hold on him, and moved her hips in tandem with his. She was sure her fingers would leave marks on the pale flawless skin of his back, but she was too far gone to care. She was not the only one going wild, and the usually collected Sesshoumaru was also finding it hard to contain himself as he slammed himself inside his lover.

Over the course of the past year, they had made love enough times for each of them to know how to please the other. Sesshoumaru set out to do just that. He knew that he would not be able to last long at this fast pace, but he wanted to ensure Kagura would also find release. He reluctantly put some distance between them, but just enough to allow him to lower his head to one of her breasts. He had barely placed the oversensitive tip in his mouth that Kagura fell apart in his arms. She threw her head back against the pillows, screwed her eyes shut and let out a strangled moan. Now that he had reached his goal, he could focus on his own pleasure. It did not take him long to reach climax himself.

Kagura had barely fluttered back from her bliss-induced haze that she felt Sesshoumaru's warmth spill inside of her and his movements slowing to a gradual halt. She opened her crimson eyes, and burnt him with the intensity of her gaze. They stared at each other for a short while as they regained their breaths, their clammy chests pressed closely together, and their bodies still as intertwined as possible.

"I love you."

Kagura shivered at hearing Sesshoumaru's words and felt another shallow explosion ripple through her going from the place where they were still connected all throughout her body. She had not expected him to speak his feelings in such an overt way, especially not at that moment, and the effect they had on her was surprising as well. Of course considering that she had told him she loved him on several occasions, she had wanted him to reciprocate, but had not anticipated how much happiness it would cause her to hear him say so.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru." She reached up to press a kiss to the sweat drenched side of his neck, and let out a giggle when his strands of his long silver hair tickled her nose. For the first time in a long time she felt truly happy. Kanna and her family were safe, and she had the man she loved with her.

_'I couldn't ask for more.' _Kagura sighed happily.

Sesshoumaru was not sure what got into him. He had not anticipated voicing his feelings to Kagura that way, but seeing the way her crimson eyes were shinning happily, he was glad he had.

_'And this time she stayed awake long enough to hear me out.' _He mused to himself. He carefully disengaged his body from hers, and lay back on the bed, taking Kagura with him. She snuggled back against his side, and tucked herself as close to him as possible.

Her hair was snarled and shooting in every direction, her lips were bruised from his kisses, and her dark rimmed eyes sparkled with happiness: she had never looked more beautiful to him. He tucked a finger under her chin, and raised her head to bestow a kiss on her lips. He wanted to do more, but he knew it would take a while for him to recuperate enough to do a repeat performance. In the meantime he contented himself with kissing her as deeply as he could.

The buzzing sound of her cell phone interrupted them.

Kagura reluctantly broke their embrace, and reached over for the device on her side table. Had her sister and nephew not been hospitalized, she would not have bothered with her phone, but considering the situation, she could not afford not to at least read the text message she had received. When she saw the words on her screen she felt her entire body stiffen.

Sesshoumaru who had been running an appreciative hand down the expanse of her back, felt her reaction, and frowned.

"Is it Yukiyo? Did something happen to Kanna?" He sat up, sudden worry gnawing at his insides, and tried to peer at the screen from over her shoulder.

"No." Kagura turned to face her lover. She was still too incredulous, but nevertheless answered. "It's Naraku. He wants to meet with me. He says it's important."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. He was curious to find out what his lover intended to do after receiving a summons from her father.

Kagura stepped off the bed unabashed by her naked self, and looked over at where Sesshoumaru was seating up on their bed. She gave him a bright reassuring smile. She could tell he wanted to find out about her plans, and wasted no time divulging them.

"Well, why don't I give my dear old man what he wants?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Some questions were answered, some more were added to the mix, and our couple is blissfully in love… for how long lol. The next (and last regular) chapter will be aptly named **Last Edition**.


	28. Last Issue - Part 1

_**Part 28: Last Issue - Part 1  
><strong>_

A/N: Happy New Year and all my best wishes to all of you! This last chapter was getting quite long, so I cut it up in two. Part 2 will be posted very soon following this update.

Thank you all for reading and as always a special mention to all of you amazing reviewers:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**Devi no kaze **(Two more updates after this one, so rejoice.)

**Stevie808 **(Ha ha I am sure Kanna would echo your sentiments lol)

**Evelyn **(Mucho gracias! I understand a bit of Spanish and your words pleased me a lot!)

**H-san **(Thank you I hope you enjoyed the fic)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Kagura chanced one quick look in the rearview mirror. Her make up was perfectly applied, her clothes spotless and wrinkle free, and her hair smoothed and tucked in a tight bun.

"Perfect."

She stepped out of her car and with long purposeful strides headed towards her goal. She found the clicking sound of her high-heeled red pumps on the asphalt highly satisfying. The shoes clashed a little bit with her severe looking grey pantsuit, but they always managed to boost her confidence like nothing else. She was not sure if everyone at Shikon Magazine knew of the reason behind her departure from the magazine, but just in case she intended to look as cold and impenetrable as possible. She would die before she let any of her former co-workers see her as weak, or feel any pity towards her.

Kagura had to admit she was surprised Sesshoumaru had not even attempted to dissuade her from responding to her father's call.

_'Maybe he realizes I need some closure of my own when it comes to my dear old dad.' _Still recalling the admission of his feelings her lover had made to her earlier made Kagura feel positively giddy. Never could she have anticipated he would confide to her so completely. She was very much looking forward to finish things with Naraku so as to get back to Sesshoumaru.

_'If I'm lucky he might still be in bed when I get home.' _Just thinking of it made her shiver in anticipation.

As she came upon the glass doors at the entrance of her former place of work, the young woman pushed thoughts of the man she had left lying in her bed to focus back on the reason for her visit.

"Miss Jiyuu!"

A short man with curly red hair and green sparkling eyes shot up from his seat upon seeing her walk into the corridor.

"Did you come to pick up Mr. Tashio's things? I have them all packed and ready to go." The soon to be ex-intern said. Thanks to Ayame's spreading of gossip around the office, he had been made privy of the secret relationship between the two co-editors. He also knew that Shikon Magazine did not officially employ the two of them any longer. This last fact was quite evident to him. The current week, which coincidentally was to be his last as an intern at the magazine, had been his busiest. Without Sesshoumaru and Kagura to keep an eye on things, every member of the staff had been called in to help get the next edition ready. On the one hand it had provided him with some nice hands on experience, but on the other, the long working hours were taking over his study time, and he knew that he had many sleepless nights ahead of him if he wanted to be ready for the upcoming final exams.

"Good to see you Shippou. I have a meeting with Naraku, but you can put Sesshoumaru's stuff in my car. It's parked in my usual spot." With these words, she threw over her keys to the younger man. While she had been prepared with facing Ayame's scorn and Touran's mocking, she had not considered seeing the young man who had been witnessed to her meltdown the past week. She had assumed his internship had run its course, and had not expected to see Shippou again at least not until he called upon her for a favor. However Kagura was shocked to see that she was not as mortified as she would have expected to see him.

'_Must be because of the kid's openness and trust.' _She reflected at seeing the way Shippou's eyes lit up as he barely managed to take a hold of her keys.

"Sure thing. When you're done, I'll just be at my seat, so you can pick your keys on the way out." Secretly Shippou was ecstatic at seeing how his idols, Sesshoumaru and Kagura, trusted him enough to allow him to touch their personal belongings. He of course would never dare give into another admission of his fanboy status. He was still embarrassed every time he recalled the way he had gushed over Kagura the last time they had seen each other.

'_Then again she was going through a rough patch, so I could say I was trying to pick her up.'_

"Thanks. I'll see you later then." With a final nod towards the younger man, Kagura continued her progression inside the office building she knew so well. Everywhere her crimson eyes landed she was assaulted by a memory of the many years she had spent at the magazine, giving it her all, and working as hard as she could to help the publication reach the high standing it had now. Strangely she did not feel as nostalgic as had been expecting considering how much of her blood, sweat and tears had gone into the magazine.

"Wonder what she's doing here?" Touran uttered in a fake whisper to Yura "Maybe she heard that Sesshoumaru quit, so she came to beg daddy for her job back." The loud voice she had spoken in was a clear indication that she intended for everyone to hear her.

Kagura ignored her, and simply kept on walking towards her father's office. A few months ago, she would have paused to rip her former co-worker a new one. However now, she was completely secured in Sesshoumaru, and their relationship. She was sure he would never cheat on her, and especially not with Touran.

_'That jealous bitch can say whatever she wants… she's just upset that I'm the one who got Sesshoumaru.' _A smug smile found itself on her lips when she thought back as to how her lover had blown off Touran in order to wait in front of her condo when Kagura had lied she was meeting a male friend for dinner.

The young woman had just rounded the corner leading to the executive offices when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm, and dragged in what used to be her office. She looked and was not surprised to see Kouga was the one still holding on to her arm. With a shrug she broke the hold he had on her. Kagura was amazed that she had managed to not twist her ankle in the dragging process. Her crimson eyes quickly ran over the bare room, and she could not help but feel her heart pinch.

_'Huh funny. Without all of my stuff around, my office looks much bigger than I thought.' _

"Kagura." Kouga calling out to her grabbed her attention away from her perusal of her surroundings.

"What do you want?" She briefly glanced down at her watch, and relaxed. She still had a few minutes before she was to meet with Naraku. _'Besides if what he wants to tell me is so important, he can wait. That will pay him right for all the time he made me wait on him.' _

"I just wanted to check in, and see how you were doing."

The young woman stared at her ex-boyfriend thoughtfully. Ordinarily she would have snapped at him and marched off, but this time, she could not quite put her finger on it, but something was different with Kouga. She could clearly see that his blue eyes were clouded, reflecting an emotion she was just not quite able to identify.

_'Is he nervous?' _ She wondered. "If you're afraid those gossip mongers outside are going to tattle tale about you talking to me to Ayame, why did you drag me in here?"

Kouga looked confused for a few seconds then his frown cleared up as he understood what Kagura was trying to tell him.

"Nah, Ayame's on her maternity leave, and busy making our apartment ready for the baby. It's only a matter of weeks until she gives birth, so I know that right now she's too busy to think about me right about now."

_'You're as clueless as ever where she's concerned.' _Kagura thought. She was willing to bet that Ayame would not overlook the fact that her husband had dragged his ex behind a closed door as easily as Kouga might think.

"So out with it, what do you want?"

"Kagura." Kouga interrupted himself to take a brief pause. "I just want to make sure you're alright. I know how much you love working at Shikon Magazine, and I just can't figure out why you would willingly quit. Is it because of Sesshoumaru? If he's pressuring you in any ways, you can tell me, and I can help… I know it may seem as if he's the one for you right now, but if he's pressuring you into doing things you don't want to do, it's not worth it."

_'I know this came out all jumbled, but I hope Kagura understand that I care about her, and want the best for her. Her position at Shikon is the reason why we didn't work out. She just enjoyed working here more than she did having a relationship, so I have a hard time believing she would throw it all away so carelessly.' _Kouga looked over his former girlfriend, hoping for a sign that his offer of help would be accepted.

Kagura tried her hardest to hold it in, but she could not help it. At first she had a grin on her lips, which quickly turned into a smile then before she knew it she was laughing out loud, her arms crossed over her stomach. She could not remember the last time she had laughed so hard. She felt out of breath, and her sides even started aching. Only after a long time was she able to smother her laugh into loud guffaws, which finally receded back to a smile, only after considerable efforts on her part.

"Oh man." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Thanks for the laugh, I had no idea how much I needed that."

Kouga scowled angrily at her reaction. "I don't see what's so funny about this." He growled angrily. "You can be honest with me, is he the reason why you quit? Do you need help getting out of the relationship?"

"Kouga, while I appreciate your concern… you're so misguided. I don't know what gave you this impression, but Sesshoumaru is not an abuser, a violent man or whatever it is you're thinking. I didn't quit my job here because he asked me to. I did it because I _wanted_ to. It's high time for me to move on with my life, and grow professionally, so leaving Shikon makes sense." Even if she had agreed to meet with Naraku, Kagura had no intention to actually resume her position at the magazine.

_'I would enjoy Naraku begging me though.' _As soon as the thought fluttered through her mind, she recalled that her father was presently waiting for her.

"Are you really sure that Sesshoumaru won't do anything to you?" Without even realizing it, Kouga's hand reached up to massage his throat. As long as he lived, he would never forget the way Sesshoumaru had almost chocked him only a week before.

"Of course, I'm sure. I'm in love with him, and he loves me."

Kouga was shocked to hear her say that. While they had been dating, she had never been vocal about her feelings towards him. Even if he would not admit it aloud, it hurt.

_'Then again I just want her to be happy. I shouldn't feel this way… I was the one who broke her heart.' _

Kagura could tell her ex-boyfriend was shell-shocked by her words. Over the course of their long relationship, she could recall telling him she loved him only three times.

_'I shouldn't have been so surprised when he dumped me. I wasn't the best girlfriend in the world. I was so consumed with impressing Naraku and bringing Shikon to the top that Kouga became just an after thought to me… For so long I blamed him, but now I need to own up to my own faults, and admit that I contributed to our relationship failing.' _Never before had Kagura thought about things in that regard. It had been much easier to blame Kouga for cheating, and seeing herself as the blameless victim.

She of course realized that the fact that their relationship had not been the best, did not excuse Kouga for cheating.

'_Then again even if I had been the best girlfriend in the world, I know now that I've been with Sesshoumaru that things still would not have worked out between Kouga and me. He simply does not get me the way that Sesshoumaru does. Besides, seeing him with Ayame, I realize that Kouga is the kind of guy who needs his girlfriend to worship him, which is something I could never do. The two of us were just not meant to be, so I guess in a way it turned out to be a good thing that he cheated.'_

"Look Kouga." She finally said aloud. "I never said it, but I forgive you for cheating. I'm over it now, and I don't have any ill feelings towards you and Ayame anymore. The two of you seem happy, and I can assure you I'm just as happy with Sesshoumaru. And that is the only thing that matters."

While he had waited so long for Kagura to forgive him, he was still dubitative about her being with Sesshoumaru. _'I guess I should let her make her own decisions. If she's happy with him, I probably shouldn't interfere. I can however keep an eye on things from a distance...'_

"If you're sure about your relationship…" He was still not convinced that Sesshoumaru was good enough for Kagura, but she seemed to be happy, so he decided to let it be, for now.

Kouga took a step towards Kagura, and before she could do anything, he took both of her hands in his. "Kagura" He stared right into her crimson eyes. "I know we've had our differences, but if you _ever_ need anything, I'll always be there." _'I hope she'll see that we can be friends, no matter what.'_

She pried her hands out of his as gently as possible. "Thanks…" She may have sounded dubious about him extending his friendship towards her, but she did mean what she had said earlier. _'I'm done wasting energy on being mad at Kouga. It's high time for me to move on from my relationship with him as well as deal with Naraku once and for all.'_

Thinking about her tumultuous relationship with her father reminded her that Naraku was waiting for her in his office.

"Look, I've got to go. I have a meeting with Naraku right now." _'And way too many things to settle.'_

"Yeah, sure. Okay." Kouga nodded in understanding, and moved in even closer to her.

As she saw him move towards her, Kagura's first instinct was to yell, 'Don't hug me!', and taking a step back; however, she resisted the urge to hold her hands in front of her in protection.

To her own surprise, Kagura did not feel her skin crawl when Kouga gave her an awkward one-armed hug. She even found herself slightly returning the gesture. After a few seconds she did break the hold he had on her. She was glad Kouga did not resist.

"I'm glad we managed to square things between us." He commented as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Now that he had said what he had wanted to, he felt awkward.

"Me too." She was shocked to see that she actually meant it. For the longest time she had done her best to ignore him, but now that they had addressed things, she felt better, and knew she would not cringe the next time she would run into her ex. _'Not that I expect us to become bff's or anything like this.' _The mere thought made her shudder. _'God no!'_

Kouga sent her a tentative half smile. "Just don't tell your boyfriend about that hug, okay?"

As she walked out of her former office, Kagura made a mental note to ask Sesshoumaru about what had gone down between him and Kouga. _'First Kouga alleges that Sesshoumaru might be abusive towards me, and now that last comment? The two of them must have had an interesting conversation when I was away.'_

* * *

><p>Several kilometers away, Kagura's boyfriend was dealing with things of his own. After his lover's hasty departure, Sesshoumaru had decided he also needed to get started with his day. After a quick breakfast, and taking the time to straighten things out in the condo he finally took the time to go through his emails. In the past few days he had been too consumed with being there for Kagura that he had seriously neglected his professional life. It was therefore not surprising to him to find out he had received several email messages from Jaken. He opened the latest one and quickly perused it. The main message in it was asking for an immediate answer regarding the position his former roommate had extended towards him.<p>

_'I guess Jaken and his boss are eager for me to start while me winning the award is still fresh in everybody's mind.' _Sesshoumaru was more than aware the increased appeal his award had given him. Any publication that would hire him would be able to boast having an award-winning journalist on staff, which he knew was a strong marketing appeal.

Something else then occurred to him. _'Then again Jaken did have a strange case of hero worship towards me…' _One of the reasons why Sesshoumaru had ended up moving out of the apartment he had been sharing with Jaken before he had graduated was that on a few occasions he had caught his former roommate lurking in the hallway right when Sesshoumaru was exiting from the bathroom after taking a shower. The way Jaken's small beady dark eyes were shinning in anticipation led Sesshoumaru to believe that the other man had just been waiting to catch a glance of him in all of his half naked towel covered glory.

Shaking his head to rid himself from unpleasant thoughts of his former roommate's infatuation with him, Sesshoumaru focused back on the issue at hand.

_'In any case the position will bring exactly the change of pace I have been craving. I do not believe I can afford to pass up this opportunity.'_

His golden eyes strayed once again to the title of the position he was being offered. _**'Head contributor to the international desk'**_

_'This new job would require for me to be traveling quite a bit… Maybe my father will get what he wanted in the end…'_

A faint notification sound coming from his laptop signified to him that he had received a new email. His brows furrowed when he saw who the sender was.

_'I guess they really want an answer from me…' _He mulled over his decision for a short time then typed a short succinct message. _'May the chips fall wherever they may now.'_

After sealing his fate, Sesshoumaru wondered what to do for the rest of her day. Now that he had no ties to Shikon any longer, he thought it would be perfect timing to clean out some of the files he had meant to place in the office section he shared with Kagura in their home.

Taking to his feet, he headed towards the spare bedroom, which was mostly used as a storage unit at the moment since he had yet to unpack all of his belongings.

_'Funny that we will probably end up moving from here before I ever had a chance to really settle in the condo.' _Considering that Kagura might take the job offered by Katsuyama, and he the offer Jaken had made him, Sesshoumaru was fairly certain that he and his girlfriend would end up moving in the coming weeks. _'An even greater incentive to finish sorting out my things.'_ He thought to himself, a frown developing between his brows, upon seeing the unpacked boxes. For someone as neat and orderly as he was, it was an annoying sight.

He reached for the first box labeled 'office', and made short work of emptying it. He had easily come up with two piles, one for the Shikon related documents he, considering the present situation, had no interest in keeping any longer, and another with files he thought could be of use. When he reached the last item at the bottom of the cardboard box, he paused. It had been years since he had laid eyes on the long forgotten green folder.

When he had been moving out of his apartment, Kagura had been pressuring him to work faster, and when he failed to do as she wanted, she had taken charge of packing up his office. To his displeasure, she had ended up dumping his files in the moving box without the care he was accustomed to, which explained why he had not laid eyes on that particular folder at the time.

Refusing to be unnerved by the sight, he picked up the long forgotten folder. Before Sesshoumaru could talk himself out of it, he opened it, his golden eyes scanning the pages with his handwriting scribbled all over it.

_'It has been so long since I wrote this. I was only a boy at the time, a foolish boy with ridiculous ideas.' _Thinking with disgust about his old self, he slammed shut the folder.

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a long while about which pile the item belonged to. A part of him wanted to dump it with the non-relevant Shikon related articles heading for the recycle bin… but another growing part wanted to keep it. Before he could talk himself out of it, he picked up the pile of items he had decided to keep, and headed towards his desk. He unceremoniously dumped the files in the first half empty drawer he encountered.

_'I will leave it here until I decide what to do with it.' _

He needed a distraction. Not only from the unsettling sight he had just come across, but also from thoughts about the emotional turmoil he was sure his girlfriend was presently putting herself through. He therefore decided to go out for a spell. While he may have refrained from making any comments earlier when Kagura had left, deep down he could not shake the feeling that something bad was about to go down when she squared off with Naraku. The prospect of her getting hurt, and him not being able to do anything to prevent it made Sesshoumaru feel useless; an emotion he was not familiar with.

'_Maybe picking up some lunch from Kagura's favorite restaurant will make her feel better. I am sure she will need a pick me up after dealing with her father.' _As certain as Sesshoumaru was that Kagura had agreed to a meeting only because she wanted to send Naraku to hell in person, he was sure that facing off with her father would still be emotionally draining to her. The fact that running a few errands would be able to distract his mind was of course an added bonus.

With this last thought, he picked up his phone and keys, and headed for the door. He had a few things to plan out before his girlfriend made it home.

* * *

><p>Having survived her unexpected encounter with Kouga, Kagura rushed over to her father's office. Normally she would have dreaded the idea of being late to a summons by Naraku, but today, she simply did not care.<p>

_'It's so refreshing to feel that way, to not give a damn about what dear old dad might think.' _She reflected as she knocked on the door of her father's office.

"Come in!"

Without taking the time to brace herself, she did as she was bid.

"Ah Kagura, you finally decided to grace me with your presence." Naraku's crimson eyes were the only part of him reflecting how angry he really was. He was sitting behind his desk, his stance as straight as possible, the pale fingers of his right hand slowly twirling a pen around, and a placid smile on his thin lips.

"I was detained." She said dryly, nonplussed by his comment. She walked towards his desk, and sat on the chair opposite his, for once without waiting to be invited to do so.

"So, what did you call me over for?" She had guessed that there were only two reasons why he had asked her to come: either he had heard Kanna had just had a baby, and he was showing a sudden interest in his youngest daughter, or the burden of looking after Shikon Magazine now that Sesshoumaru had quit had become too much for him, and he was only now realizing that he needed Kagura.

_'Well, something tells me that it is the latter. I can't imagine him suddenly having an interest in Kanna and her life.'_

She crossed her legs, and gently tapped the pointy toe of her left red leather pump against the smooth under surface of her father's desk in a rhythmic gesture that she knew would grate on his nerves. When she saw his left eye twitch, she smiled to herself, and increased the speed of her tapping.

"Why can't I just enquire as to how my dear daughter is doing? Considering that both you and your boytoy are now out of a job, I wished to see as to how you were doing financially?"

Kagura was not amused one bit by her father's mock concern. "Enough with the bullshit. Just get to the point Naraku, what are you willing to offer me if I was to come back to Shikon?"

"Oh, and what makes you think that I would be interested in hiring you back? You're the one who quit. Not to mention that you almost ruined my relationship with my good friend Shigeno by completely dishonoring his son." He chuckled even as he burrowed his back deeper in the cushion of his plush office chair. "I had to convince his kid that you have some… issues in order for him to relent and agree to go on a date with another one of the employees. It seems he was well pleased with Yura since his father agreed to make a nice donation to the magazine."

_'Oh so Naraku wants to play games? Not with me, and certainly not now.' _Usually she would have taken a more cautious or diplomatic stance, but not now, not anymore. _'I don't have time for this.' _Her mind strayed back to the delectable vision of the naked Sesshoumaru she had left in her bed. She would much rather go back to that than dealing with her annoying father.

"Well then, I guess we are done here." Kagura sprang to her feet, and turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Naraku called out reluctantly.

Kagura struggled to get the smile off her lips before she turned around to face back Naraku. Under her gaze she saw his frown turn into a grin then a full-blown smile.

"Well, you might be my daughter yet." Naraku declared a proud smirk on his lips.

It was not often that he outwardly acknowledged their familial bond, so Kagura could not help but wonder what had gotten into her father suddenly. Her curiosity was picked, and she was now dying to know just where this conversation would be heading.

"Sesshoumaru decided to leave a cushy well paid position at the magazine that allowed him to win a prestigious award just in order to be with you. I must really give you more credit than I would have expected. You must be very good in bed to have him willing to sabotage his career in such a way. You may be as manipulative, cunning and ruthless as I am. That over proud imbecile of Sesshoumaru will soon realize that once you throw him over now that you got him out of the way, and will have what you always wanted… You win. You can be sole editor in-chief of Shikon Magazine. I'll increase your salary by 50% and give you more artistic license; including that restaurant critic section of yours. That's what you wanted, no?"

As much as it pained Naraku to finally give in to his daughter, he knew he had no other choice. The past two weeks had shown him just how much he had come to rely on the two co-editors to make sure every monthly issues of the magazine came out. While he enjoyed the money and prestige associated with being the owner of a magazine, he had absolutely no interest in being involved in the nitty-gritty daily occurings of the office.

_'If I have to deal alone with these air brained writers at the next team meeting, I will go insane. Not to mention all those publishers and layout designers and advertisers…' _The mere thought of all the people he had had to deal with in the absence of Sesshoumaru and Kagura was enough to make his head spin in pain. _'As annoying and undeserving as Kagura may be, hiring her back will allow me to focus back on things that matter to me. To think that I haven't been out to a club in over two weeks…' _

"Hum… let me think about that…" Kagura gently tapped her index finger on her cherry red lips, pretending to mull over her father's proposition. "Nope. Not interested. To be honest, I never had _any _intention of coming back to work for you." She forced her lips to stretch in a triumphant smile. Ever since she had quit the magazine, she had hoped and prayed there would be a time when Naraku would beg her to take her job back, and she would delight in denying him. As happy as she was that her plan had prevailed, she was feeling nauseated by what her father had just said.

_'To think that one of the few times when that jerk would actually openly recognize me as his daughter, he would do so in such a disgusting way. How could he ever imagine I would manipulate and lie to Sesshoumaru like that?!' _She fought the bile rising in her throat at the idea that her father thought her capable of heartlessly seducing her co-worker only to push him towards the exit so that she could take his job.

Naraku shot up straight with such force that the chair he had just been occupying flew backwards.

"You little bitch!"

He slammed his hands on the smooth surface of his desk. The loud resonating sounds made Kagura take a step back. She was shocked by the intensity of the anger and hatred burning in her sire's eyes. Instead of recoiling, she stood her ground, and stared straight back into the crimson eyes that mirrored hers perfectly. The time had come for her to face her father, and she would not run away from the challenge.

"I came here because I wanted to give my proper resignation, and because I wanted to see you ask me to come back. I deeply enjoyed that by the way, but I enjoyed more telling you 'no', so thanks for obliging me."

"Who do you think you are?" Naraku was so enraged that he was shaking. "I don't need you. I never needed you, you mean _nothing_ to me."

His words cut her deep. She realized that he was not talking merely about her position as editor of the magazine. From the moment her aunt had told her about her father, Kagura had made it her mission to have Naraku see her, acknowledge her, and finally maybe come to care for her if not on a personal level then at least a professional one. She had given her job at Shikon magazine everything that she had in the hopes that Naraku would do just that, but she was now realizing that all her hard work had been for naught.

At the moment Kagura envied Sesshoumaru. He had seemed so calm and content when he had told her earlier about mending fences with his brother, and coming at peace with his past and his relationship with his parents. She longed to have the same kind of catharsis where her father was concerned, and she knew this was the time for her to seek it.

"What in the world happened to you to make you such a vile human being, and lead you to live such a miserable life? I may be nothing to you, but at least some people love me. No one gives a damn about you. You could never hold on to any relationship for any length of time… and your youngest daughter gave birth to her _third_ child yesterday, and no one, especially not her, thought about letting you know you got a new grandson." She took a small break before speaking again. "The reason why no one gives a shit about you is because you're a hateful person who's unable to care about anyone but yourself."

Even as Kagura spoke these harsh words to her father's face, deep inside her heart was bleeding. _'Why can't he care about _me_?' _While she would never dare voice the question aloud, Kagura could not help but feel that way.

Naraku was furious. He had expected for Kagura to come begging on her knees for her job back. Seeing the haughty look on her face as she turned down his offer was maddening.

_'And then she dares speak to me in such a way.' _Her comments about his life, and his character had been the last straw.

"You are just like your ungrateful mother! And why should I care about that sister of yours? She is not my blood. She is just the bastard daughter your whore of a mother had with her pseudo friend Tomoyo. It wasn't bad enough that your mother was a whore, but she tried to pass off some other man's brat as mine, no thanks. If you ask me it was poetic justice that the two of them died in that plane crash. They got exactly what they deserved." Simply recalling how he had been told about his ex wife's accidental death was enough to make a smile of pure glee come to his lips.

Kagura took a step back. She had suspected for a long time that her father was an immoral prick who had hated his first wife, but never would she have imagined his hatred would go as far as making him rejoice over the death of the mother of his children.

"My God!" She brought a shaking hand to cover her mouth. As horrible as it may sound, she was not really surprised that Naraku would deny fathering Kanna, but the deep hatred he had for her mom shocked her. _'How could I have ever thought that I would be able to make him respect me and care for me? He's a monster. How could I have wasted so much time trying to make him see me?' _ The nausea she had been able to push down was coming back to the surface.

"If Tomoyo really is Kanna's father, then I am glad, and so jealous. I wish he were mine too. It would be better than knowing I am related to a monster such as you." Even as Kagura spoke the spiteful words, she knew they were not true. Both she and Kanna had the same blood type as Naraku. Since both their mother and aunt had a different one, she was certain that Naraku was indeed Kanna's biological father.

"Such hurtful words coming out of your mouth my dear daughter." When Naraku rounded his desk to come stand in front of her, it took Kagura everything not to shrink back in disgust. He raised his hand, and ran a deceptively gentle palm down her cheek. "Ever since you came to see me for a job those many years ago, I've been watching you. Overall you had been a disappointment, but lately you showed a new side of your personality. You've been tougher, more determined and more like me."

A dozen years ago, when she had first met him, she would have rejoiced at the idea of her father taking her in, and claiming her at his. Now that the veil had been pulled from her eyes, and that she finally saw Naraku for what he really was, she wanted to be as different from him as possible.

"I am _nothing_ like you. As a matter of fact…" She took a short pause to collect herself before she spoke words that she knew she would never be able to take back. "As of now, I am not your daughter. I never want to see you again, or speak to you again."

She shook her head, and stepped back, speaking more to herself than to her father. "I wasted so much time trying to make you notice me when in fact I should have realized sooner that I want nothing to have to do with you.

"Fine, then. If you want nothing to do with me, I am not holding you back. Go on ahead, the door is right behind you." Naraku's previous rage was replaced by an eerie calmness.

"Goodbye then. I doubt we'll be seeing each other again."

With these last words, Kagura took one last look at the man who had sired her, the man she had devoted such a long period of her life trying to impress, the man she was certain she would never see again. She nodded once at Naraku, and slowly walked towards the door of his office. She held her head high all the way to the parking lot, ignoring the curious looks sent her way by her former co-workers, and proudly held in her tears until she was safely locked in her car.

* * *

><p>If someone had asked Kagura how she had gotten home, she would not have been able to answer. Just going through the motions, she had managed to drive herself home.<p>

_'All I need right now is a warm bath and some food.' _In her hurry to meet with her father she had skipped breakfast and had contented herself with a quick shower, decisions she was coming to regret now.

The young woman trudged up the stairs, and headed to the door of her condo. It was only at her second unsuccessful attempt to insert her key in the lock of her front door that she realized her hands were badly shaking.

From his seat in the living room, Sesshoumaru heard a scratching sound coming from the door. He checked through the peephole, and was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru threw open the door. He felt his heart squeeze painfully at seeing the bemused and pained expression on her face. He had planned on announcing to her the decision he had made concerning the position he was being offered, but seeing the state she was in, quickly discarded the idea.

"Sorry, I guess there's something wrong with my keys… they don't fit in the lock anymore." She cleared her throat before raising the offending article to display it to her boyfriend's gaze.

Sesshoumaru could tell she had been crying, and it killed him. The hatred he had felt for Naraku in the past had just been multiplied. Without even having Kagura tell him what had gone down, he was sure that the other man had somehow hurt his daughter again.

"Why don't we go inside?" He affectionately wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and gently led her towards inside. After stripping her of her coat and putting her purse away, he led her to her favorite spot on the couch before seating next to her. The two of them sat in silence while he let her burrow herself against his side and rest her head on his shoulder. He knew Kagura well enough to know better than prod her for information about what she had just gone through.

"God I'm such an idiot!" Kagura finally exclaimed. "I went in there looking forward to hearing him beg me to come back, and finally admitting how much he needs me, but…" She paused, and forced herself to push down tears. "Instead I finally saw my dear old dad for what he really is, a freaking sociopath… the things he said…"

Sesshoumaru frowned. It pained him to only imagine the kind of words spoken by Naraku that could drive Kagura to such a state.

"He pretty much told me that by dying my mom got what she deserves, and then he said that I was as manipulative and uncaring as he is…"

Before Kagura had even the chance to finish retelling her father's words, Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her towards him, making her stare right at him. "You are _nothing _like him."

She stared up into the golden eyes of her beloved, and smiled. His constant support meant more to her that she could ever put in words. "That's exactly what I told that piece of shit." She looped her arms around his neck, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before letting him go, and jumping to her feet. "I'm just mad that I gave up so much time and effort trying to impress him."

Kagura stretched up her spine, and proudly stood straight.

'_I need to stop thinking about that bastard of Naraku. If I keep wallowing in self-pity, and allow him to reside in my head, I am letting him win. Sesshoumaru managed to cut off his dad and step-mom and I can do the same. I need to stop letting Naraku have such an influence on me, and instead focus on the good things I have in my life. Like I told Kouga, it's time for me to move forward.' _She thought to herself then turned towards her lover.

"Then again Shikon wasn't such a loss of time. There is one major benefit I got from working there for so long."

Sesshoumaru silently wondered if she would mention the impressive professional experience she had gained at the magazine.

"If I hadn't worked at Shikon, I wouldn't have met you, and that would have _really_ sucked."

Sesshoumaru was surprised, yet very pleased by her words and was humbled by the love she had for him. It was one thing for him to love admit to himself that he loved her, but quite another to see and hear his feelings being reciprocated. He had never experienced either before, and had to admit that the happiness and pleasure these emotions brought him were beyond what he could have ever expected.

"Geez enough mopping around." Kagura's exclamation thrust him out of his thoughts. "Seems like all I've been doing these past few days is act like an over-emotional wreck. Time to get back to my good old self. I need to cheer up! I'll take a warm bath and grab some lunch before heading over to go see Kanna and the baby… wanna join me?"

"Sure, I can drive over to the hospital." As much as he did not doubt Kagura's driving skill, he could tell her confrontation with her father had been draining, and he was not comfortable with her driving for such a long distance when she could easily be distracted by all the horrible things Naraku had just thrown at her. The fact that he wanted to see how the newborn boy was getting on was of course also a big draw for him.

Kagura smirked mischievously. "While the offer is appreciated, I wasn't talking about the hospital…" She threw away her jacket and slowly unbuttoned her dress shirt, revealing her dark red lacy bra to his appreciative gaze.

It was in times like these that he was grateful they had decided to live in her condo, the small bathtub in his former apartment would simply not be accommodating enough for half of the activities racing through his mind. In a few strides, he was by her side, and scooped her over in his arms, carrying her bridal style, before heading down the corridor towards the bathroom, Kagura's amused laugh ringing in his ears.

**To be continued… **

A/N: That's it for part 1 of the big finale. Well Kagura got more than she bargained for in this one. Is a happier ending coming? We'll see... **Part 2** will be posted very very soon! I have some of it written already. Until the next update loyal readers!


	29. Last Issue - Part 2

_**Part 29: Last Issue – Part 2**_

A/N: Woot woot! Despite all the trials and tribulations, we've made it to the last chapter. There will just be a short epilogue posted next. This chapter is super duper long, and I worked on it as quickly as possible, so it's probably full of typos, for which I apologize in advance! Oh and the last **lemon** of the story is here, so tread at your own risk.

Thank you guys for all of the amazing support! I would like to give special thanks to all of you who put Secret Lovers on your alert and favorite list.

As always a special distinction to the reviewers, I wouldn't have made it without your great words of encouragement:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**Stevie808 **

**Plucie**

**Evelyn **(There will be some sexy time in this chapter, so Kagura will be very happy lol)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagura nervously tapped the heel of her shoes against the plush carpeted floor. She was presently waiting to be ushered into a meeting that she guessed could change her life. As he had suggested a week earlier, Sesshoumaru had set up a meeting between her and Shiyounin Katsuyama in the hopes that she would take the position that had been offered to him previously. Normally Kagura would have been excited at the idea of meeting a media mogul such as Katsuyama, but at the moment she was just too nervous. Ever since she had graduated from university, she had only worked at Shikon Magazine, and the prospect of starting over somewhere new was a bit daunting. Not to mention that she was still reeling from the confrontation with her father. She pushed out of her head the thoughts of Naraku slowly encroaching into her mind; she had sworn to herself she would forget about it. She squared her shoulders, and focused on the matter at hand.

_'In the past few days I managed to keep the bastard out of my thoughts, and I have to keep doing just that.' _Instead of focusing on Naraku, she instead thought about her boyfriend. Earlier that day, her lover had been flown over to have a meeting with, Kaito, the boss of his old friend Jaken. It was an occasion for both sides to evaluate if Sesshoumaru would be the right fit for the job he was being offered. As she had promised to keep Sesshoumaru abreast of her job interview with Katsuyama, she penned her boyfriend a quick text message.

'_**In the waiting room. Will give you a call when I get out. Hope your meeting goes well.'**_

She hit send then turned off her smartphone, she did not want any distractions to corrupt her chances with Katsuyama. While she waited for the grey haired secretary to call her inside, her crimson eyes looked over her posh surrounding, and she had to admit she was impressed. The inside of Katsuyama's office was a reflection of the luxurious downtown skyscraper they were located in. She was aware that he was part owner of one of the biggest media conglomerate in the country, and his headquarters were a reflection of that.

While Sesshoumaru had told her that originally Katsuyama needed an editor for a new magazine venture, a small part of her hoped he might be interested in hiring her instead for Sengoku Today!, a publication he was part owner of. She was certain she could be a good fit for the publication. The magazine was a direct competitor of Shikon, so she had spent a large amount of time perusing its glossy pages, looking for ways to top it to ensure that Shikon would become number one.

'_Stealing readers away from Shikon Magazine through its direct competition would be a great way to drive Naraku mad with envy.' _As much as she had promised herself not to let her father have any influence on her, she could not help but search for some sort of retribution.

"Mr. Katsuyama will see you now."

Kagura smiled at the secretary and stood up from the leather armchair to head towards the big wooden door that guarded the mogul's office.

"Miss Jiyuu! A pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." The older man said, a welcoming smile on his lips and a warm look in his hazel eyes. "Please have a seat."

Kagura did as told, and sat across the older man's desk. She was honestly taken aback by Katsuyama's eagerness. She had assumed that since Touga had wanted his old friend to give his son a job, he would not have wanted her to take the position.

"To be honest, I looked over your resume and did some digging, and was really impressed with the results you achieved at your previous position. Shikon is finally a real contender to Sengoku Today!, and from what I've been told it's been mostly thanks to you. Sesshoumaru also assured me that you were the one who should be given the credit for the success of Shikon's online platform. I don't know if he told you, but we're launching a monthly online magazine as an offshoot of our Musahi Weekly. If the venture is a success we will consider giving it a print outlet as well. We need someone to start immediately, so if you accept, I can send you over to our HR team to discuss compensation and other details including your relocation allotment."

Kagura was still having a hard time wrapping her head around everything. She had an interest in digital publishing as she saw the potential in it, and being sole editor of a new publication was of course also attractive. While moving away might have seem like a hardship a few weeks ago, the idea of being far away from Naraku and the Shikon Magazine main offices was appealing. Besides the Musahi headquarters were much closer to her hometown, and the prospect of being closer to Kanna and her aunt Kaede were also positives.

'_The only remaining obstacle might have been Sesshoumaru, but even he is the one who wants me to take the job. He did promise that we would not let our relationship be impacted by our new jobs.' _She silently weighed all the arguments in her mind before making her decision.

"Well Mr. Katsuyama, you've got yourself a new editor." Just speaking the words made Kagura feel as if she had finally shattered the last ties she had with Shikon Magazine and her father. Now that she was working for the competition, there was no going back. _'Not that I would want to. It's high time for me to move on with my life.'_

"Splendid, we can iron out the details now if you don't mind." Shiyounin grinned before hitting a button on the intercom to speak to his secretary. "Emi, please have Cho from HR come up here with Miss Jiyuu's paperwork, and bring us some tea."

* * *

><p>"I refuse your offer."<p>

Sesshoumaru had spoken the words with a clear voice. Now that he had had a chance to think about it, he had come to the conclusion that the job being offered was not for him. Earlier that morning when Kagura had dropped him off at the airport, he had been sure he was going to accept the position being offered to him. The two of them had discussed the possibility, and had agreed that they could make their relationship work no matter where his new job would take him. They swore they would stay together no mater what. In the plane he had taken the time to review the informational package Jaken had sent him, and Sesshoumaru had thought that the publication could be a good fit for him. Both Jaken and his boss had pulled all the stops to try to schmooze Sesshoumaru, and convince him to take the job. A free air round trip in first class, a luxury rental car waiting at his arrival at the airport, and tour of the fancy offices he knew were a part of an attempt to impress him.

_'When I was writing the piece on the Miko Powder, I had no idea I would win an award for it, or that all of a sudden so many publications would be interested in hiring me.' _Sesshoumaru was no fool, and he suspected that just like Naraku, Jaken's boss was more interested in the award attached to his name, more so than in his journalistic abilities. On several occasions, when he had brought up potential ideas for future assignments, he had been assured that such 'details' could be dealt with once he signed the contract.

"Is it a question of money? We can increase the proposed salary." The words spoken by Kaito, Jaken's elderly boss, brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. The statement surprised him. The amount of money being already thrown at him was humongous, so being offered more was simply astonishing. He could tell that Jaken and his boss were salivating at the prospect of hiring him, but despite how much money he was being offered, the proposition simply did not enthrall him.

"I will take my leave now." Without giving a chance to either Jaken or his boss to provide any other arguments in their fruitful attempt to sway him, Sesshoumaru took to his feet, walked out of the meeting room, and headed straight for the elevators; he had a plane to catch.

"You can kiss our offer goodbye! We will _never _offer you a job again." Sesshoumaru ignored the angry puffing coming from the old man. His threats did not affect him in any way.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" The call coming form his college friend did not in any way make Sesshoumaru halt, on the contrary, now that the exit was in sight, he could not wait to get to the elevators and out of the building.

"Why? I just don't get it. I thought you wanted to be an investigative journalist? That's what you always said you wanted to be!" Jaken croaked out as he struggled to keep pace with his former college roommate's much longer strides. "You're not working at Shikon Magazine anymore, and now you say you won't work here for us, so what will you do then?"

Sesshoumaru paused briefly as he thought about it. In the past two weeks, he had had no one to answer to professionally, and he had really enjoyed it. He had always been a bit of a lone wolf, and the idea of not being restricted to an office, and not having to deal with impatient and obtuse bosses and annoying co-workers was very attractive to him. Not to mention that he was getting older; he realized it was high time for him to finally decide what he was going to do with the rest of his professional life. Even as all these thoughts were rushing through his mind, he spoke words he had not expected.

"A book. I will write a book."

* * *

><p>"Hum this does <em>not<em> look like the picture." Kagura muttered. She was standing in her kitchen, cradling her cell phone against her cheek with the help of her left shoulder. Her crimson eyes were lowered to the cooling dish she had taken out of the oven not too long beforehand.

"It's alright, you can cover it all up in icing."

Kanna was on the other side of the line, giving her older sister step by step instructions on the recipe she had sent Kagura earlier. When her sister had called her in a panic asking for the recipe of her chocolate cake, Kanna had happily answered the call. Ever since she had been discharged from the hospital, she had waited for a chance to thank her sister, and this was a small boon she could do for her.

"Kagura wait for a second." Kanna placed the phone down as she peeked over her shoulder to make sure her husband properly secured their newborn son's diaper.

"Why do I have to do this?" She heard Yukiyo mumble under his breath.

"Because I just got stitches out from where I was cut open to bring this baby into the world. Now shoo! I'm talking Kagura through a delicate step, so take the baby and go check on Haku and Akago. They aren't screaming, so something must be up." Without a second to spare, her husband did as told, taking the baby in tow.

Kagura chuckled. Any doubts she might have had about her sister's post surgery condition were alleviated. _'If she has enough energy to keep Yukiyo on his toes, then she's doing better than I thought.' _

"Well at least it doesn't look raw anymore. I hope that once I cover it up, it will look delicious." Kagura smiled gleefully. All her previous attempts at baking had been complete disasters, but she was glad that for once it turned out okay.

'_The one time it actually counts.' _She looked up at the clock on her wall and groaned. She was running out of time.

"Kanna, thanks for everything. I think I can handle the rest on my own. I've got to go now. Sesshoumaru texted me when his plane landed, and he will be home in a bit."

Even if she would not say it aloud, Kanna was really impressed by the lengths her cooking phobic sister was willing to go to in order to please her boyfriend. "I hope Sesshoumaru likes his surprise. Call me later to let me know how it went. Oh and congratulations again on the job. I can't wait for you to move closer to me. Love you, bye!"

The older sister smiled fondly. When she had told Kanna she would be relocating closer to her, the white haired woman had been ecstatic. Kagura was certain that her sister's joy was also due to the realization that her sibling really would not be going back to work for their father now that she had a new job.

Kagura put down her phone, and rushed over to the bedroom to change in the outfit she had prepared for the special occasion of that evening before pulling a skintight green strapless dress over it. A quick refresher of her makeup, and a small smoothing of her hair bun later, she was all ready to go.

_'Dinner is keeping warm in the oven… I just need to finish up my little project and I will be all done.' _After strolling back into her kitchen, Kagura gave her masterpiece a critical once over.

"Okay. Icing a cake, how difficult can that be?" She wondered as she picket up a spatula, and scooped up some of the dark brown mixture she had whipped up earlier under her sister's instructions.

"What are you doing?"

The unexpected question startled Kagura, and the next thing she knew, she had dropped the kitchen utensil, and had chocolate frosting splashed all over the kitchen counter. Her crimson eyes lowered to her dress, and she saw with relief that her outfit had been spared by the chocolate.

She turned around, and was not surprised to see none other than her boyfriend standing right behind her, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Geez Sesshoumaru, you scared the shit out of me." She complained reaching for a kitchen towel to wipe her now sticky hands.

"What is this?" He pointed a long finger to the confection she had spent all afternoon making.

Kagura frowned. She thought it was obvious. She decided not to let his words dampen her enthusiasm.

"It's a birthday cake I just baked for you. I bet you thought I forgot about your special day." Due to their argument and Kanna's health scare she had almost forgotten, but when she had been getting ready for her interview with Katsuyama, she had checked her calendar, and seen she had noted down the date of Sesshoumaru's birthday. With little time to prepare she had had to think about an easy way to show him how much she cared about him.

'_I may not have set up a romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant, but I think I'm doing well.' _She had picked up a meal from a restaurant he loved along with two bottles of his favorite red wine, and of course had baked him a cake. _'Something tells me he'll also enjoy my other little surprise.' _The mere thought of the lacy underwear hidden beneath her green sheath dress made her smile naughtily.

Both of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows arched in surprise. He had guessed something was up; after all the usually thoughtful Kagura did not offer to pick him up at airport as he would have expected her to do. In fact she had dropped him off in the morning. He however had not anticipated she would have thought about planning something for his birthday.

"I hope you'll like it. I haven't baked a cake _in years_."

That bit of knowledge did not surprise Sesshoumaru one bit. As much as Kagura loved eating food, cooking, cleaning and other house chores were not her forte. He was all the more touched by her efforts. He stepped forward and dipped a finger in the bowl of chocolate frosting before putting it in his mouth.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said before leaning down to press a brief kiss to her lips. The faint hint of sweetness she tasted in his kiss reassured her that she surely had not completely messed up her cake.

"So how were your flights and your interview? Did they offer you the job?" Now that she had done mopping off the mess Sesshoumaru startling her earlier had created, she worked towards finishing up her birthday cake. Even as she smoothed the chocolate mixture, she hoped that she did not look like a fool. She had no actual idea as to how one went about icing a cake, but hoped she was doing well enough. Feeling Sesshoumaru's piercing golden gaze on her back was making her feel even more self-conscious.

_'I promise to learn how to cook by next year. Now that I'll be moving closer to Kanna, she can finally give me these cooking tutoring sessions she's wanted to have with me.' _Kagura silently vowed to herself.

Sesshoumaru did his very best to suppress a smile. He knew that mocking her would be mean on his part. Despite her current struggle with applying lumpy frosting on an unevenly shaped cake, he could tell she had made a lot of efforts to present to him a birthday surprise.

'_Considering that our kitchen looks like a battlefield, she must have been working on this all afternoon.' _He thought to himself. He could not remember the last time someone had taken the time and effort to make him a gift, or even celebrated his birthday with him. If he ever needed any confirmation of Kagura's feelings for him, this was it.

"Why don't you go first? How was the meeting with Katsuyama?" He then added aloud.

"It went very well. You're looking at the new editor in-chief of Musahi online." She paused in her task to look at her lover. He had an unreadable expression in his eyes, which she did not like one bit. "You're really okay with this right? We agreed we'd figure out how to make my new position work with the location and schedule of your new job."

"That will not be a problem. In fact I turned down the job offer. For now we can focus on launching you on your new job, finding a new place and relocating."

Having made his declaration, Sesshoumaru headed towards their shared bedroom. After taking two flights and going through a long interview, he really felt like taking a long relaxing shower before sitting down to dinner with his beloved.

"You did what?!" Kagura's shocked gasp followed him. She quickly dumped the spatula she had been using and caught up with him. "I thought we agreed we would both take the jobs?" She was genuinely confused by her boyfriend's sudden change of heart. "What happened? Was their offer that bad?"

"No." Sesshoumaru shrugged off his jacket, loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt before answering. "In fact they offered me even more money than before."

Before Kagura could hold it in, she let out a shocked gasp. While usually seeing her boyfriend undress was a real treat for her, this time around she was too stunned by his words to fully appreciate his half naked form. The young woman was not sure what to say. While her new salary and their savings would ensure they would be safe financially, she knew Sesshoumaru too well, and knew he would never be satisfied staying home alone doing nothing while she worked.

"Do not worry, I was merely joking last time when I said I wanted to be a kept man. I fully intend to keep occupied." He commented as he noticed the worried look on his beloved's face.

"It's not money I am worried about…"

Sesshoumaru had unbuttoned his pants, sat on the bed while he took off his shoes and socks, and looked up from his task to look at her. His furrowed eyebrows let her know he wanted her to elaborate.

"We both know you would _never _be able to stay home and brood while you think about what to do next."

He took the time to put away his clothes before answering. He was curious to see how Kagura would react to his sudden revelation. "I decided to write a book."

She was so shocked by his declaration that it took her a few moments to recollect her thoughts. "A book? Where in the hell did that come from? I thought you wanted to be an investigative journalist?" Sesshoumaru had never come across as fickle to her, so she had a hard time figuring out his seemingly sudden change of plans.

The fact that his girlfriend was asking him a question similar to the one Jaken had formulated earlier caught his attention. However he knew that he owed Kagura an explanation, something he had not bothered to provide to his old roommate.

"Kagura, not too long ago, you spoke about your wish to move forward in your professional life; I feel the same way. I am almost 40 years old." He ran his hand through his bangs. "This decision did not come out of thin air. I have toyed with the idea of writing a book for a long time. I just believe now is the perfect time to bring it to fruition."

He knew that he needed to use the opportunity of the award he had received to market himself to a publishing industry. He was aware that winning had been a coveted achievement, but he had not realized just how much until Naraku and Jaken's boss had been willing to throw buckets of money towards him to have him on their respective payroll.

Sesshoumaru took the time to slip on his robe over his boxer shorts before walking over to their shared home office. He reached for the drawers of the main desk, annoyed to find himself pause in hesitation. He had never shared his secret ambition with anyone, and the thought of doing so now was still unnerving, no matter how much he trusted Kagura or loved her. Shaking doubts out of his head, he retrieved the green folder he had hidden there the previous week.

When her lover came back into their room, Kagura expected more information, what she had not been expecting was to be handed a thick folder.

"Read it."

She looked up at her boyfriend with surprise before doing as asked. As she started scanning the first few handwritten pages, she could not keep in her gasp of shock.

"This is…"

"My notes." He supplied. "I have been collecting them on and off over the past few years."

The more she read, the more incredulous Kagura grew. When Sesshoumaru had mentioned he wished to write a book, she had imagined it would be a non-fiction and probably an investigation into a newsworthy event. After all his usual writing style was explanatory, unemotional and some might even call clinical. Not to mention that as long as she had known him, she had never seen Sesshoumaru read anything other than nonfiction.

"You want to write a novel? A historical fiction crime novel?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" As neutral as he attempted to sound, he was a bit disappointed by her lack of reaction. He had expected for her to be a bit more enthused by him sharing such a secret aspiration with her.

Kagura mulled over her boyfriend's question for a bit. "If this is really what you want to do, then I'll support you any way I can." She was still pleasantly surprised as to how supportive he was of her own career. Kouga had never been able to understand her ambition, but Sesshoumaru not only shared a similar drive, but also encouraged her to reach higher. He had after all turned down Katsuyama's offer, and put Kagura in contact with him to see if she could get the position.

_'He helped me get my dream job, and I intend to help him make his dreams come true in return.'_

"Nope, nothing's wrong. I believe in you, and I know you can do anything you set your mind to. If there's anything I can do to help, you can count on me." She knew how determined Sesshoumaru could be, and had no doubt that he would make a success out of any endeavor he took on; including writing a novel.

_'And I will be with him every step of the way.' _She vowed to herself. They had confessed their love for one another, and she had no intention of letting anything else come between them.

"Now enough serious talk. It's your birthday, and we have to celebrate!" She knew that the next few weeks would be full of planning. She would be sad to leave her beloved condo behind, but house hunting with Sesshoumaru, and moving to a new city together would be a new adventure she was looking forward to.

'_No more looking back, it's time to face the future.'_

"Thank you."

At hearing his words, she smiled sweetly at him. Sesshoumaru was usually so sure of himself, and for most of their relationship he had been her support system and her rock. It was therefore a nice change of pace to be able to bring him some reassurance.

Kagura walked over to the armchair in the corner of their room, and placed down on it the thick green folder Sesshoumaru had handed to her earlier. She took the opportunity of facing away from him to inconspicuously fix her hair. She had great plans for the evening and did not intend to let them be derailed. Kagura turned around, and saw that while she had been putting away his folder, Sesshoumaru had finished undressing. He was standing in the middle of their room with only his underwear and a flimsy silk robe on. The sight caused her temperature to go up a few notches.

If strutting and puffing up his chest were in his nature, Sesshoumaru would presently be doing so. The hunger in Kagura's eyes was really flattering. She caught herself, and shook herself out of her stupor. She was the one who was supposed to instigate a seduction, not the other way around. Kagura walked towards her boyfriend, her hips swaying. When she reached him, she appreciatively ran her hands all over his naked chest before slipping his silk robe off of his shoulders.

"The cake is not the only gift I have for you." Her words had been whispered against the skin of his neck. She had spoken close enough to make him feel her breath tickling him, but not quite enough to actually touch him.

"Really?" He reached for the hair clip holding together her bun, and removed it, causing her long, dark, wavy tresses to fall in a mess around her shoulders.

However Kagura was not in the mood to tease for very long. Taking Sesshoumaru completely by surprise, she took a step back before placing her hand in the middle of his chest and giving him a good shove. Before he had a chance to realize what was happening to him, he was lying flat on his back in the middle of their bed. He quickly scrambled up, but before he had a chance to get back on his feet, she surprised him once more.

With a smirk on her ruby lips, Kagura undid the side zipper of her dress, and let the shimmery green satin material fall down her body and pool at her feet before she kicked it away along with her shoes.

"I intended to keep this for Valentine's Day, but decided your birthday would be a better option."

Sesshoumaru intended to let out an appreciative comment, but he was too mesmerized by the sight to do so. In the past year, he had seen Kagura in all states of undress and even on a few occasions in lingerie, but nothing like the titillating outfit she had on. He knew she favored red, and considering her previous mention of Valentine's Day, he had expected for her to wear something of that color, but to his surprise, she was instead clad in his favorite color: white. The short dress she had one earlier had displayed her white stockings, but had not let him guess the rest of what was hidden underneath the green satin. She had one a lace trimmed white corset with matching garters holding her stockings in place. He was certain his heart missed a beat when he saw that she was not wearing any panties under her corset. It wasn't the first time he had been victim to his girlfriend's tendency to go commando. He could still vividly recall the effect her lack of underwear had had on him the first night they had come together in their hotel room during the festival they were supposed to cover for Shikon Magazine.

Focusing back on the matter at hand, his golden gaze scanned her beautiful form.

'_All this white makes her look almost… bridal.' _He was surprised by the direction where his thoughts were taking him, but before he could dwell on it, she regained his attention.

"I take it you like your surprise, there's plenty more coming." The words had barely left Kagura's lips that she kneeled between his splayed legs.

Usually while he enjoyed playing with her, and delighted in toying with her body, he almost never allowed her to reciprocate. Being at the mercy of someone or being put in a vulnerable position was not something he relished; he however decided to make an exception, and see where she would take things. It was his birthday after all.

The young woman paused briefly as she attempted to gage her boyfriend's reaction. She had half expected for him to push her away as he did usually, and was surprised when he did not. When Sesshoumaru leaned back on his elbows, she showed outward surprise, but then grinned. That was all the encouragement she needed, and she did not intend to waste any more time.

Kagura gently slipped his boxers down his legs before throwing the now useless piece of fabric over her shoulder. She boldly placed her hands on his hardening flesh and gently caressed him, her crimson eyes staring right into his golden ones. The wicked look in her eyes and mischievous smile at the corner of her lips silently dared him to stop her, but the enticing way in which she kneaded his flesh made sure he would not want to.

Her crimson eyes strayed to the side and saw that his right hand was clenching the bed covers. She could tell he was trying to reign in his emotions, but she would have none of it. Eager to drive him wild, she kicked things up a notch. She leaned forward, placing little kisses all over his smooth skin before putting his length in her mouth. While she was trying to get a reaction out of him, she was surprised to feel shivers running down her own spine. It was not often that she had Sesshoumaru all at her mercy, and she thoroughly enjoyed the delicious thrill of power her present situation gave her.

Sesshoumaru screwed his eyes shut, threw his head back, and let the pleasurable sensations wash over him. He heard a low growl resonating around the room, and he was shocked to see the sound was coming out of his own throat. At the precise moment he mentally damned his pride and self-control, which usually pushed him to thwart Kagura when she wanted to please him in such a way.

_'Losing control with her once in a while would not be _too_ bad.' _

He felt his lover shift position, and before he knew it, his right hand left the bed covers and found itself tangled in Kagura's hair, pinning her in place. His action caught her attention. Kagura looked up from her task, and saw that instead of pushing her away, he had taken a hold of her to encourage her to move faster. Had her mouth not been otherwise occupied, Kagura would have been smiling to herself.

Sesshoumaru could feel his control slipping, but he would be damned before he reached his climax without letting Kagura get hers. Two decades ago he would have been able to recuperate quickly with no problem after such a ministration, and been able to join with her afterwards, but that was not the case anymore. He knew he had to make her stop immediately lest he embarrassed himself. It was with reluctance that he sat back up and moved his hand from the top of Kagura's head to reach under her chin.

Kagura knew exactly what Sesshoumaru wanted, and she was willing to deliver; she too was ready for the main event. She released him from her mouth, and climbed up on the bed to straddle his body. He helped her get settled over him but stopped her when she positioned herself over his. He then lowered his fingers to gently rub her pleasure button, aiming to make sure she was ready before they joined as one. His constant consideration for her and her pleasure always warmed her heart. Once he was satisfied, he removed his fingers, and she in turn quickly impaled herself on his length.

Unlike their usual couplings, she was in charge, and she set the pace of their rocking; hard and fast. Playing with Sesshoumaru earlier had aroused her greatly, and she was eager to get to her peak. He worked with her in tandem, meeting every single one of her downward strokes with a pump of his own hips. As much as Sesshoumaru enjoyed Kagura's underwear, and considered her one of the best birthday gifts he had ever received, the corset prevented him from getting to her breasts, which were one of the parts of her body he favored the most. As a consolation prize, he looked straight into his absolute favorite part of her anatomy: her eyes. Amber and ruby clashed as they stared straight in each other's gaze.

Kagura felt her heart flutter. The intensity in which Sesshoumaru was looking at her made her feel like the most desirable woman on earth. She briefly paused to shift and clung to him like a vine. She hooked her legs around his waist, looped her arms around his neck, and fused their lips together in a deep kiss. She chuckled against his lips when Sesshoumaru reached back to take a hold of her backside. The action allowed him to accentuate the pumping movement of her hips, which coupled with his own upward moved resulted in deeper thrusting.

After his girlfriend's earlier treat, Sesshoumaru's control was wearing thin. However he simply refused to reach bliss without taking her along. He moved up his left hand to cradle her hip, and the fingers of his right one sneaked in between their bodies to the place where they were joined and toyed with the center of her pleasure. Her reaction was immediate. Kagura threw her head back and let out a keen moan. As soon as he felt her shake and her legs squeeze him, he gave a silent prayer of thanks; as he knew he could finally let go. He let the wave of ecstasy crash over him. Sesshoumaru gave a few more pumps then went still as his seed shot into her.

As the two of them descended from their climaxes, they stared at each other in the eyes and smiled. Kagura sighed happily before dropping her arms from his neck, and placing her head on his shoulder. After a long day, and an exerting evening, Sesshoumaru was exhausted. Kagura's wavy hair was also tickling his nose, but at the moment he did not want to move for anything in the world. He reached down to gently caress her stockings clad legs.

"I knew you would enjoy this little surprise." She chuckled then reluctantly separated their bodies, and stepped off of her lover's lap. As much as she did not want to leave his arms, she knew that she had to go finish taking care of the dinner she had been heating when Sesshoumaru had come home, and of course the cake.

'_Did I turn off the oven?' _She tried to recall, but at the moment her mind was a bit fuzzy. _'Gah I can check on it later.'_

Sesshoumaru lay down on their bed, taking Kagura along with him. All thoughts of their dinner left her mind as she felt him encircle her in his arms.

"Happy birthday. I love you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru hooked his finger under her chin, and brought her lips up to bestow a kiss on them. Once they broke off she sighed appreciatively and placed her head on his sweaty chest. Kagura was satisfied with his answer. He may have not voiced his feelings in return, but they had been clearly expressed in his kiss, and she could feel it in the thundering of his heart against her ear.

The two of them stayed in silence for a long while. He took the opportunity to run his fingers through her long hair. She only rarely took down her bun, so on the few occasions she let her hair down, he took advantage of it and played with the long silky strands.

"Did you fall asleep?" Sesshoumaru finally asked after a long while. He wondered as she for once failed to berate him for messing with her hair.

"No. I wouldn't fall asleep with that corset on, it might cut off my blood circulation." She chuckled. Halfway through their coupling the garment had become a bit uncomfortable, as her bouncing on her lover's lap had dislodged it, causing the boning inside of it to painfully dig into the skin of her sides. However, she had been too wrapped up in the pleasurable feelings coursing through her body and her goal to make Sesshoumaru feel good that she did not do anything about it. Plus at the moment she was feeling too lethargic to take it off.

Sesshoumaru frowned, not at all amused by her joke. He did not like the idea of her being in any kind of discomfort at all. Before she had a chance to protest, he reached for the clasps of the lingerie garment and unfastened it.

His action made her laugh. "Thanks. I guess I should be happy you didn't just tear it off. You're so over protective." She slid off the corset and threw it towards one of the corners of their bedroom. Now that it had served its purpose, she did not really care what happened to it.

"This Sesshoumaru is not a barbarian." He scoffed at her words.

"No." She agreed. "You're a demon."

He was surprised at hearing her call him by the nickname she used to scream at him at the time when they had not been able to stand each other. "You have not called me that in a long time."

She raised her head to look at him. "I was just teasing, I don't see you like that anymore. Besides I had no reason to, you haven't called me a witch in a long time either."

"I am no demon, you however are a sorceress… you have somehow managed to bewitch me."

Kagura thought of how to respond to his words. It was so unlike the ever-controlled Sesshoumaru to plainly speak about his feelings for her. She thought about mocking him, or responding with endearing words in return, but before she could check herself, something else entirely came out.

"Marry me."

"What?!" The words made her lover sit up abruptly, dislodging her from her comfortable spot on his chest.

'_That was not the reaction I was expecting'_ The young woman thought to herself, her eyes fastened on the deepening frown between his brows. _'Then again that came out of nowhere, and I am a bit surprised myself…' _She had wanted to speak about her own true feelings, and before she knew it, the words had come out. _'I guess that this is what I really want deep down, even if I wouldn't admit it to myself before.'_

"Well this can't really be a surprise. We love each other… Besides, remember that evening long ago on the roof of the Shikon headquarters? It was the first time we spoke about the eventuality of getting married and having a baby… You promised me that you would be by my side if I wanted to have a child. Well I do, but I'm old-fashioned and I want to get married beforehand." She scrambled to put together an explanation for her sudden blurting.

"So you really are proposing to me? _Now_?" His mind was racing, and at the moment he could not quite find anything else to say.

Kagura frowned. "What if I am? You're not going to go all macho on me now, are you? It's the 21st century, women can propose too!"

"I did not say it was wrong… it's just. Well you have to admit this is quite a… surprise." He ran a hand through his bangs, a gesture she knew he resorted to every time he was anxious. "Remember, did you not get mad at me when I suggested we move in together without 'giving us a chance to talk about it' as you put it then." He pointed out.

"Well we're already living together, and we already act like a married couple… and in the eyes of my family we're as good as married." Kagura bristled. She could feel her heart pounding, her palms becoming wet and tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Even though this was an impromptu proposal, his lackluster reaction hurt her feelings. After all they had been though, she would have never imagined he would say 'no' to marrying her.

Sesshoumaru could clearly see the upset in her crimson eyes, and it killed him. He loved her. He knew he did, but even if he wanted to agree, a small part of him would not let him say the words just yet. As much as he hated it, thoughts of his parents' relationship intruded his mind.

_'Their relationship was disastrous. Kagura's parents were also unable to make things work between them. Would things be different between us?' _Even as he thought about these failed marriages, he could not deny that as much as he hated it, his father and Izayoi had apparently been able to make their union work. Not to mention that Kanna and Yukiyo had a strong and loving relationship despite their long years of marriage. Theirs was the kind of marriage he wanted with Kagura.

Unabashed by her naked state, Kagura got off the bed and turned away from him to quickly wipe off the lone tear that had slipped past her control, and had managed to crawl down her cheek.

"You know what, forget it. We can discuss getting married and babies later." She forced as wide a smile on her lips as she could, and prayed that it appeared sincere. "Right now we're celebrating your birthday, and shouldn't be sidetracked by all of this."

"Come here." He took her hand in his, and tugged her back on the bed so he could take her in his arms, pressing their naked chests close together. The feeling of panic he had experienced earlier was gone the second he took her in his arms.

_'I love her, and I could not imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than her. Things may not be easy in the future, but we can make it work. We will make it work; I will make sure we do.' _He silently vowed to himself.

"Let's get married."

Kagura did not allow herself to relax just yet. She pushed away from his embrace to look up into his eyes, eager to see if he was being honest. "You're sure? Don't say it just because you don't want to get into a fight. Just tell the truth and let me know how you really feel. I don't want you to pretend only because…"

He did not allow her to finish voicing her thought, and put a finger to her lips

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie, nor do I ever do things just to please others. You should know by now that I always do as I wish. Isn't this the reason why you used to call me a demon?" He removed his finger form her lips. "I do have one stipulation however."

His interjection caused her heart to pick up speed once again. "What is it?" She stayed as still as possible, waiting for him to reject her after all.

"I want to get married as soon as possible."

His words made her sag in relief and chuckle in happiness. "What kind of timetable are we talking about here?"

"Six months at the most." He replied after mulling over the problem. "This delay is only because we are going to move, and you will be starting a new job."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward to seal his promise with a kiss, but suddenly stopped short of reaching her lips. He paused and sniffed.

"What is that smell?" The question had barely left his lips that the sound of the fire alarm rung out from the main living area of the condo.

"Of fuck, dinner!" Kagura jumped out of bed and ran towards the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and slid off the bed to put some clothes on before joining his fiancée in the kitchen to help her clean up the mess he was sure to find there. On his way he did pause to pick up his robe. In her haste, Kagura had forgotten to take something to cover herself with. When the adrenaline wore off, he knew she would be embarrassed about running around to attend to dinner with only garters and stockings on.

'_I also wouldn't put it past that old bat from downstairs to call the fire department only so she can create some excitement.'_ As he thought about their elderly neighbor, the image of a fire squad rushing into their apartment popped in his idea of any man other than him seeing his beloved virtually naked did not sit well with him. He who usually did things at his own pace rushed outside of their room in record time.

* * *

><p>"Stop pulling on your veil!"<p>

"Yes, mother."

Kanna sent her sister a glare cold enough to freeze hell. The two of them were in the master bedroom of Kagura's new house, which had been requisitioned for the bride and her entourage, putting together the last details before she was to walk down the aisle in just an hour.

"I just want your special day to be perfect, so I take my job as matron of honor very seriously." The youngest of the Jiyuu sisters pointed out as she reached down to smooth the train of her sister's bridal gown.

"I know you do, and I love you for it." Kagura smiled down at her sister. "Now stop messing with my dress it looks just fine."

The past six months had gone past in a blur. In hindsight Kagura realized that finding a new place, moving to a new city and starting a new job while at the same time planning a wedding had not been her best idea. She had been swamped, so her sister had been a godsend. Kanna had taken care of most of the wedding details to her sister's relief.

_'I don't know what I would have done in the past months without Kanna… now only if I could get her to decorate the house too…' _Kagura reflected as she scanned the room with her crimson eyes.

She had not often paused to imagine what her dream wedding day would look like, but she was sure it would have not involved getting ready in a half furnished room surrounded by moving boxes. The living room and kitchen as the most used rooms had been completed first, but Kagura knew she needed to put things in high gear if she wanted their house to be ready in the coming months. She had been pleasantly surprised by the support Sesshoumaru had been giving her over the course of the past months with decorating the house; even if getting his home office ready was his own priority, he was still helping with unpacking their room. Just thinking about her husband-to-be put a smile on her face.

_'Today I will tell him.' _She promised to herself as she ran a hand over her flat stomach.

They had discussed having a baby after her unexpected proposal, and had ended up agreeing to wait for a bit. Not too long considering their age and eagerness to start a family of their own, but they wanted to have time to settle in their new home as well as fix their respective professional situations.

'_Sesshoumaru has been so stressed out lately about pitching his book to those publishing houses. I hope he won't freak out too much over this little surprise baby.' _

When her fiancé had taken her away for a surprise romantic weekend getaway to celebrate her 35th birthday, she had forgotten to take her birth control pills along. By the time they had come back, she had been confronted by her first major crisis at work, which had resulted in her doing several business trips over the ensuing weeks. While she shuttled between home and some of the Musahi regional offices, her pills had been the last thing on her mind. By the time the situation had calmed down and she had gotten home, she realized her mistake, and had resumed taking her pills, but it had been too late. Afterwards she had been so stressed out and busy that at first she had not noticed the signs, but as soon as she did rushed over to her doctor's office where she had gotten the final confirmation. She was surprised that the ever-attentive Sesshoumaru had not noticed however.

_'Then again we haven't seen much of each other lately because of Kanna and her old fashioned ways' _As the date of the wedding approached, Kanna had made her sister move in with her and her family, claiming that it would only make for a better and more romantic honeymoon period when the newlyweds would be reunited. Considering that Kagura had not had to go to the Musahi main offices, she had been able to fulfill her position via telecommuting, she had agreed to it. Sesshoumaru was also currently in the midst of prepping for a meeting with a top publishing organization, and as he worked from home for the time being, she was sure he had enjoyed having the house to himself for a bit.

The separation had not been as relaxing for his fiancée though. After work hours, Kanna had kept Kagura busy with cooking lessons. The decision had been prompted by Sesshoumaru telling the Jiyuu-Saito family about Kagura almost burning down their apartment by forgetting the food of his birthday dinner in the oven. At first everyone making fun of her lack of culinary skill had annoyed her; however, now that she was going to be a mother, she was grateful for Kanna's tutelage. A toddler could after all not survive on Kagura's specialty diet of take out boxes and frozen foods.

A flash going off in her face brought the young woman out of her reminiscing. She looked up and was surprised to see that the culprit was not the overpriced photographer hired to document the special day, but Kagome. Kagura and Sesshoumaru had ended up inviting Inuyasha to their wedding, and he had had asked if he could bring along his long time girlfriend. Since Inuyasha was the only one of his relatives Sesshoumaru associated with, Kagura had suggested her fiancé find a way to involve his younger half brother in their wedding. In the hopes that including Kagome too would make the two Tashio brothers more receptive to the idea, Kagura had stated she wanted the younger woman to be her bridesmaid. After all she only had Kanna to stand by her side so having an extra person wouldn't hurt. Getting Kagome on board had been a piece of cake, and to Kagura's shock, getting Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to agree had not been the hassle that she had anticipated. To her knowledge, her fiancé had seen Inuyasha only twice over the past six months, and while their relationship was not as loving as the one she had with her own sister, the rapport between the two men was warming up.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to blind you… I'm just taking some shots for my uhm… personal files." Kagome said, a furious blush on her face.

Kagura could see right through the other woman.

"It's for Touga, isn't it? Go ahead you can take a picture." She plastered a bright smile and posed for Kagome. Kagura had no idea if Sesshoumaru would ever make up with his parents, but considering that they still cared enough about him to want to find out about his whereabouts, she felt like she should help them a bit.

_'Caring parents is not that easy to come by. I should know, after all Naraku doesn't give a damn about me.' _Ever since she had quit Shikon, she had not heard from her father. She was not entirely sure whether she even wanted to or not.

"Kagura, you look so beautiful." Kanna's interjection mercifully brought Kagura out of her thoughts about her absentee father. "Aunt Kaede would be so proud if she could see you right now." Thinking about how the woman who had raised them had beamed when she had married Yukiyo, Kanna could not help but feel her eyes sting. She wished her older sister could have gotten a similar chance.

Kagura was also feeling emotional. Even if her beloved aunt was not there, she consoled herself with the thought that she had at least met Sesshoumaru, and as Kagura had predicted she had loved him. Kaede had declared that Sesshoumaru was exactly who Kagura needed, and she was so looking forward to their wedding. Unfortunately not long after their visit, her aunt's condition had deteriorated.

_'I hope she will be able to at least see my child.'_ Kagura thought to herself before speaking aloud. "Damn it, I can't cry! That make-up lady tortured my eye to put on those stupid eye lashes on, and I won't have them fall out!"

"Here you go." Kanna handed her sister a much-needed tissue before picking up Musou, her youngest son.

"We should head out soon or we'll be late." Kagome observed, her eyes stuck on her wristwatch.

"Let's go then. If I'm late to the wedding, my control freak of a husband will never let me live it down." Kagura picked up her ornamental fan, a gift from Sesshoumaru for her birthday. As she had not wanted him to get her an engagement ring, he had instead offered her a beautiful intricate incrusted fan. She had loved the original gift so much that she had decided to carry it along with her as a part of her wedding attire.

The three women rushed out of the room; they had a wedding to get to.

* * *

><p><em>'Today is my wedding day…'<em>

Sesshoumaru still had a hard time coming to grasps with the idea. If someone had told him two years ago that he would be getting married, to Kagura Jiyuu nonetheless, and that he would be looking forward to it, he never would have believed it. Big celebratory events had never been to his taste but he of course was willing to make an exception for this special day. It meant a lot to Kagura, and he wanted to make her happy, so he would do everything in his power to see that all went along well.

He was presently in the side room of the church with his groomsman and best man, waiting for Kagura and her bridal party to meet them so that they could get married. His golden eyes scanned his surrounding with curiosity. The last time he could recall being in a religious institution had been when his mother was still alive. The late Mrs. Ayaka Tashio prided herself in being a pillar of the community, which included attending church charity events. Sesshoumaru decided not to dwell on his mother; he had more important things to focus on.

'_Not that being here today was of my own choosing…' _He reflected, pushing all thoughts of his late mother out of his mind.

Kanna had insisted that the wedding had to take place in the same church where she had married her beloved Yukiyo over a decade ago. If it had been up to Sesshoumaru, he and Kagura would have gone to the city hall downtown to be married. No fuss and no parading. Expressing his opinion had resulted in him receiving a punch to the arm courtesy of Kanna. He would never admit it aloud, but Kanna's diminutive size did in no way affect the strength of her punch. It had taken quite a bit of self-control not to massage his arm after her painful blow. His sister in-law had blown up at him merely voicing the idea of foregoing an elaborate ceremony, and since then he had wisely learned not to contradict Kanna or Kagura when it came to wedding plans, including having his beloved move in with her sister until the nuptials took place.

_'Although I was able to get some good work done on my book without Kagura distracting me.' _He now felt ready to take on the meeting he had scheduled with the publishing house of his choice the following week.

"You two look great, your mom will be thrilled." Yukiyo said happily as he critically looked over his sons' appearance. At the behest of Kanna, Hakudoushi and Akago were sharing the responsibility of ring bearer at their aunt's wedding.

"When can we take it off? It's itchy." Hakudoushi complained, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Keh! I'm wondering the same thing." Inuyasha was sore pressed to also undo his tie, but knew Kagome would kill him if he did. He was not entirely sure how he ended up being a groomsman in his semi-estranged brother's wedding, but he knew his girlfriend was responsible.

_'After Kagura asked, Kagome started rubbing my ears in the way I like, and before I knew it I said yes… then again at least I can look forward to the buffet at the reception. Also since Sesshoumaru didn't invite the old man, I guess it's a good thing I'm here to represent the Tashio family.' _He did not dare admit to himself that he was secretly glad and honored to stand besides his brother on that special day. A year ago he never would have imagined that he and Sesshoumaru would become this close, and even now he still struggled with the realization.

"Here boys, you two can go play with this until it's time to go inside." Yukiyo handed his sons their handheld video games. It was the only way he could think of getting the two children to spend time without messing up their clothes. As expected, they each snatched their games from their father's hands and rushed over to the seats placed against the wall.

"Well now that the kids are out of earshot, we can get on to the serious side of things." Yukiyo paused to slip a hidden flask out of his pocket, and swigged down a small sip. He then pointed the alcohol recipient towards both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who declined. Yukiyo shrugged and took a second sip for good measure. He needed some liquid courage to help with what he was about to do. Even if his wife had assured him that Sesshoumaru considered him his best friend; hence, his title of best man at the wedding, Yukiyo still found the other man intimidating.

"You know Sesshoumaru, now that I've been married to Kanna for ten years, I can give you some advice on how to have a successful marriage with one of those Jiyuu sisters." Yukiyo stepped closer to the man he was addressing. "Number one: she's always right. Number two: never tell her she looks anything other than magnificent. Number 3: Do not ever…"

"I have known Kagura for years." Sesshoumaru interrupted the unnecessary lecture. "We worked together for a long time before we became involved; I know how to handle her. Why don't you go check if the women have finally arrived." Sesshoumaru glance at his watch and sighed; Kagura and her attendants were ten minutes late.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you though." Yukiyp shrugged before walking towards his sons. "Come on boys let's go see what's holding up your aunt." The trio exited the small room.

Inuyasha gulped. He had not anticipated that during the wedding he would be left alone with his brother. Considering how special the occasion was, he felt like he should be saying something, but he did not quite know what.

"Uhm by the way, thanks for hooking me up with an internship with your old college pal. It's going well so far."

When Kagura had invited Kagome and Inuyasha for dinner a few months earlier, Inuyasha had mentioned that his earlier work prospect had fallen though, and he was currently looking for an internship. Sesshoumaru admired his brother's refusal to lean on their father or his connections, so he decided to interfere. He had asked Jaken if he could find a position for his brother. The fact that the diminutive man had agreed to help him out had comforted Sesshoumaru in his suspicion that his former roommate liked him a little too much. Despite the fact that Sesshoumaru had rejected Jaken's earlier job offer, the small man had been entirely too gleeful at the idea of hiring Sesshoumaru's younger brother.

"Good."

The two of them stayed in silence not quite knowing what to say. Inuyasha finally broke the silence to address something that had been plaguing him since Kagome had relayed Kagura's wish to have both he and his girlfriend involved in the wedding.

"Keh, I don't really know why you invited me to be in your wedding, but thanks. I never imagined the day would come when you'd ask me to stand by you, but I got to admit it feels… nice. I am really happy for you. I think Kagura is a great lady and the two of you look good together. I just wish the two of you the best of happiness."

When Inuyasha had started speaking, Sesshoumaru had feared his brother might bring up their father, and the fact that Sesshoumaru had purposely not invited Touga to his wedding, so his brother's gratitude was an unexpected pleasure.

"Thank you… brother." The older man was tempted to mock Inuyasha for the crimson tinge his face had taken on, but he decided against it. He was certain it had taken his younger brother all of his courage to dare speak about his feelings so openly, and Sesshoumaru could respect that.

Inuyasha blushed even more at the words, but quickly regained his senses. A phone vibrating brought an end to the pregnant silence. Inuyasha reached into his pocket and checked the text message he had just received. Rarely had he been so happy to hear his phone.

"That was Kagome, they're all ready. Come, we should get going before your bride decides to change her mind."

Sesshoumaru frowned. In the past two weeks his fiancée had been acting strangely. He would not exactly call it being distant, but she was just not as warm as she usually was. Apart from when they had been fighting or she had been travelling it had for example been the longest period of time they had spent without making love. He could tell something was weighting on her mind, but she had dismissed any probe he had attempted to conduct. As she had been living with her sister during that period, he had not seen as much of her as he would have wanted,

_'As soon as this wedding thing is concluded, I will get to the bottom of things.' _He vowed to himself before putting on his tuxedo jacket and heading for the door.

* * *

><p>"Ugh my feet at killing me." Kagura muttered to herself. The vows had been pronounced, and the ceremony had gone off without a glitch; dinner and drinks had been served, the wedding cake cut and while the guests danced, she and Sesshoumaru had gone around the room to greet the few guests they had invited. Coming up with a list of guests had made her realize how little the two of them actually socialized. Other than her sister's family she did not really have that many close people, and Sesshoumaru was even worse than her. Their small social circle had made for a small wedding, which the couple actually enjoyed.<p>

Kagura had not invited any of her new co-workers. Even thought she had started working at Musahi six months earlier, she did not know them that well, and she wanted her wedding to be intimate. She also thought that the fact that she was their boss might make things awkward. Out of Shikon Magazine the only people she had invited had been Shippou and Kouga. She had been secretly relieved when her ex-boyfriend had declined her invitation. He and Ayame apparently had a schedule conflict, but he had sent the newlyweds a lovely gift. Kagura was willing to bet that Ayame's insecurities had pushed her to make up an excuse so that she and her husband would not be able to attend. Not that the young bride truly minded. Inviting Kouga had been more about proving to herself and to Sesshoumaru that she had no lingering feelings towards her former flame, than really wanting him to be there.

Kagura was however glad to see Shippou had been able to attend, and that he had brought his girlfriend Souten. When the newlyweds had gone around earlier to greet them, plain spoken Souten had told her that now that Shippou was done with his studies, he was having a hard time finding a job, but had been too embarrassed to ask Kagura, whom he considered his mentor. Kagura, who recalled how hard-working the former intern was, and the kindness Shippou had extended towards her at a moment when she needed a shoulder to cry on, made a promise to get in touch with Shippou when she would get back to the office. She was looking for an assistant and he would make good fit.

'_Besides soon I'll have to take some time off, and I only want people in the office that I can trust completely.' _She unconsciously briefly placed her hand on her stomach.

Kagura was once again called to attention by the bright flash of Kagome snapping another picture of her. A sputtering Inuyasha suddenly dragged the young woman towards the buffet, preventing her from snapping more shots. He knew what his girlfriend was up to, and he did not want her to become even more involved in his messy family affairs.

At the moment all Kagura wanted was to jump in the limo go to the hotel, take off her constricting dress and go soak into the hot tub before making love to her husband then passing out of exhaustion.

_'Speak of the devil. Here comes my husband.' _She thought to herself as Sesshoumaru strode towards her, two champagne flutes in hand. Using the term 'husband' while referring to the man she loved made her heart flutter. She took the glass he extended towards her, but placed it down on one of the side tables closest to her.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He had noticed that during the entire reception Kagura had eaten very little, and not drunk any alcohol. His keen gaze had noticed that during the toasts, she had merely pretended to sip on her champagne.

_'This is so unlike her… something really must be going on.' _He was worried about her, but feared that if he asked her outright if she was okay, she would once again dismiss his concern. He decided to use a different technique this time around.

_'I know the witch too well, she will not be able to resist if I poke her just right.'_

"Kagura, are you okay? You have not had a drop of alcohol. Being this sober on a special occasion is so unlike you."

Kagura bristled at his words. "You make me sound like an alcoholic! I can go days without drinking… even my wedding day if I freaking feel like it!"

If his worry had not been genuine, he would have smirked at how easy it was to get a rise out of her.

"This Sesshoumaru simply made the observation because it seems to me as if alcohol consumption was involved on your part at momentous times in our relationship. At the hotel when things started between us you emptied out the minibar… at the office party for Ayame's baby when we decided to give 'us' a go, you almost downed a bottle of whisky all by yourself…"

"Alright I got it!" She raised a hand to interrupt him. She picked up the hem of her veil, nervously twirled the white gauzy material between her fingers then decided to come clean.

_'This was not the setting I had envisaged, but it will do.'_

"If you must know, the reason I've been acting… differently lately is that I just found out I'm pregnant. Surprise!"

Her sudden revelation stunned him. In the plan they had designed and agreed upon, he would have had a few months to acclimate himself with the idea of being a husband before thinking about becoming a father. Despite that, before he could check himself, he felt a smile form at the corner of his mouth.

To Kagura's surprise Sesshoumaru suddenly sprang forward and enveloped her in a hug. She felt as if he was crushing her, but she did not mind, this was what happiness felt like.

"I take it you're happy." She finally spoke against the skin of his neck.

"How could you doubt I would be?" He pushed away from her to look down in her eyes. "Is this why you were worried? Did you think I would not want our child?" He was confused by her words.

"No, I've rather been thinking about what happened the last time I was pregnant… what if…" She paused briefly. Letting the words out was hard. "What if I do something wrong and end up losing our baby?" Voicing her concerns aloud made the possibilities of it becoming a reality even greater in her mind. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest as her nervousness increased. She had been so devastated the last time by her loss, and she did not know how she would be able to ever pick up the pieces of herself if something went wrong with this pregnancy too.

He wished there was a way for him reassure her, and knew he would have to count on his words for now, and hoped they would be enough. "Kagura, you have to forgive yourself. We both know you were not to blame for your previous miscarriage. Besides this time around you have me. I will take care of you. We will go to your doctor, and find out about all the precautions we can take. If you thought I was a controlling demon tyrant before, just wait and see…"

_'I will do everything in my power to make sure Kagura and our baby are safe.' _The mere thought that the woman he loved, now his wife, would soon have his child made his heart squeeze in a wondrous way. It was a feeling he had never experienced in the past. _'I guess this is what happiness feels like.' _

Normally hearing him threaten to be meddling would have caused her to rage at him. She was a strong, modern, hardworking woman who relished her independence, but in this instance she decided to make an exception.

_'Being pampered would be a nice change of pace. Besides it's his baby too, no wonder he wants to look after me.'_

Sesshoumaru trailed his hands down her body to rest on her stomach. He still had a hard time grasping the fact that his child was growing there. He was certain it would become more of a reality when she started showing.

Kagura laughed at his action. "I'm only five weeks along, this will stay flat for a while." Her teasing words were interrupted when she let out a big yawn.

"Are you tired?" His hands went back up to her shoulders, his thumbs gently massaging her bare skin.

"I'm exhausted." She sighed. "Who knew getting married was this much work." _'Or maybe just like Kanna I will have low energy during my pregnancy… something to look forward to I guess.'_

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes thinned. "Come on. We are leaving, now." He took his vow of looking after her seriously, and it started with making sure she was getting enough rest. _'The wedding has been completed. I see no point in sticking around to see all these people eat and get drunk. I would much rather spend my wedding night with Kagura sleeping by my side.' _He did not think he would ever admit it to her, but the past two weeks she had spent at her sister's house made him realize just how much to him sleeping next to Kagura had become an integral component of having a good night's sleep.

The thought of going to the hotel room waiting for them was extremely appealing to Kagura too. She was so tired that thinking about the fluffy bed made her want to weep with anticipation. In the hopes of setting up a romantic honeymoon for the newlyweds, Kanna and Yukiyo had booked a special suite in one of the most luxurious hotels of the city. Ideally they had wanted to buy the happy couple a trip abroad, but Kagura was too busy with work, and Sesshoumaru had important meetings lined up, so they had had to contend themselves with a hotel suite for an extended weekend.

"I'm pretty sure, we can sneak out of here now without most people noticing." Kagura wanted to make as inconspicuous an exit as possible. She did not think she would be able to bear having to greet all the guests once again. "Then again, I shouldn't worry. We're pretty good at hiding; we did keep our relationship a secret from everyone for a long time." Kagura pointed out. Her crimson eyes darted over the guests too busy eating, drinking and dancing to pay any attention to the newlyweds. "That is until my sister caught you in my apartment by yourself."

Sesshoumaru scoffed at her implication that he was the one to have blown their cover.

"I am discretion personified. I am more than able to keep a secret unlike a certain someone…I do recall you telling Kagome about my feelings towards Inuyasha, and the chain of events that put in motion, including an impromptu visit from my dear old dad."

Kagura flushed at her husband's words before petulantly sticking her tongue at him, to his amusement. They both knew there was no way she could offer a retort to his words. Glad to have gotten in the last word, Sesshoumaru decided to engineer an exit plan. The sooner they got out of there, the sooner he could get Kagura to bed so she could get some much deserved rest.

"We should leave soon. I see Kagome heading towards us with that infernal camera of hers."

The fact that his brother's girlfriend had spent the entire day snapping pictures of him and Kagura had not escaped Sesshoumaru's notice. He had a pretty good idea as to what the young woman was up to, but did not call her to task about it; for Kagura's sake, he wanted their wedding to go on as seamlessly as possible. He also did not want his father or Izayoi to be brought up under any circumstances on this special day.

"Ugh, I see her. Let's make a run for it, and go to the car then." Kagura commented even as she reached down to slip off her heels. While the shoes had looked wonderful with her curve hugging beaded wedding gown, they were not the most practical footwear, and she had been looking forward to discarding them for hours.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to remind Kagura that he never ran away as he found the action disgraceful, she picked up her shoes, and bolted as fast as her bare feet could carry her.

_'Well I guess that for her I can make a few exceptions. She already made me change so much, what's another concession at this point?' _This last thought coursing through his mind, Sesshoumaru rushed after his bride and headed for the back exit.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, you've got to try these steaks, they're amazing!"<p>

Her boyfriend's words caused the young woman to avert her gaze from Kagura and Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha. The fact that her date was speaking even as he wolfed down a slab of meat big enough to feed two amazed her.

"Hum, no thanks. You can have my share." She shook her head in amusement, and turned to look for her query once more. When she had told Touga and Izayoi that she and Inuyasha would be a part of Sesshoumaru's wedding, while neither of them were invited, she had not missed the look of pain and longing in the golden eyes of her father figure. It had wrenched her heart, so she had quickly promised to take as many pictures as possible to give Touga a taste of one of the most important days in his eldest son's life. Both he and Izayoi had been grateful to Kagome for her offer, and it had only cemented the young woman's will to do well in her mission.

_'Damn it, where did those two disappear to?' _Kagome swung her brown eyes all over the room, and sighed once she caught a glimpse of Kagura in her white wedding gown slipping through the exit door at the other end of the reception hall, closely followed by her groom.

"Inuyasha, you baka! Because of you distracting me I didn't get a chance to take a picture of the two of them kissing!" When they had exchanged their vows at the altar, and exchanged a kiss, Kagome had been too overcome with emotion to think about taking out her camera. When the couple had opened up the dance floor with a solo dance, and exchanged a kiss in front of everyone, Kagome had been in the bathroom to relieve her bladder. She had tried to hold it in as much as possible, but had reached a critical level at this point.

"Keh! Don't blame me. It's not my fault they sneaked out before you had a chance to catch up with them." He shrugged in response to his girlfriend's accusation, and engulfed another forkful of the tender steak. _'Feh! It's a miracle Sessh and Kagura did not run away sooner. When I get married, there won't be any of all that posturing. Don't know how Sessshoumaru put up with it. No matter how much Kagome will beg me, I ain't doing it!.' _He cut off his thoughts once he realized where his mind had taken him. While in the past he had thought about the future of his relationship with his childhood friend, he had never considered things so concretely. To his own surprise the thought of marrying Kagome did not instill fear, only pure joy. _'Damn weddings and their mushy atmosphere, I'm losing my damn mind.'_

"Sneaked out?! Ugh, I knew Kagura would take advantage of me being distracted to ruin things." Kanna walked towards her new extended family, a scowl on her face. She had just momentarily left to go change baby Musou's diaper, and was shocked to see that in the short span of time the newlyweds had left.

"I don't think leaving the reception early means things are 'ruined'. Remember our own wedding? We sneaked out too." Yukiyo recalled with fondness. "They're newlyweds, so it's no wonder they'd want to enjoy their honeymoon. Come on let's go gather the gifts, load them up in our car, and go home too. The boys want to take off this suits, Musou needs a nap, and I want to have some fun with my wife too."

Her husband's words made Kanna bush slightly. She loved the fact that after over a decade, he still desired her that much. _'Well Kagura is not working for Naraku anymore, she's married to a great man, and if my intuition is right, she'll soon tell me she's going to have a baby. My job as a sister is done. I can relax and enjoy mu husband too.'_

"You're right Yuki, let's go home." Kanna balanced her baby, and used her free arm to take hold of her husband. "Bye you two, see you at the next family function."

Inuyasha curiously looked at the retreating couple. "Are we supposed to do something too, or can we just leave? I also want to remove that stupid tie." He swallowed down the last piece of meat on his plate before reluctantly putting the dish away. As much as he enjoyed the food, he would rather go home and change in more comfortable clothes.

"I guess so…" Kagome muttered. She also did not see any reason for them to stick around.

"Unless you want to get a third piece of cake. There are still some slices on the desert table you haven't gotten to yet." He snickered. It was not unusual for him to mock Kagome and her sweet tooth.

"Coming from the guy who just ate an entire cow, now that's rich!" She angrily placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, unlike you I have a fast metabolism." Unfazed by the fires burning in his girlfriend's eyes, Inuyasha added. He was not one to give compliments otherwise he would have told her that he liked her curves just fine.

"Did you just call me fat?!" She shoved him, causing him to ungracefully fall on his rump. "Inuyasha, you baka!" She threw over her shoulder as stomped to the parking lot. She was glad they had come separately because she was in no mood to commute back home with her idiotic boyfriend.

'_Damn, what did I do? Maybe I should ask Sesshoumaru some advice on how to handle crazy females…' _The younger Tashio reflected as he scrambled to his feet, and also headed for the exit.

**To be continued…  
><strong>

**A/N:** Ta-da! The grand finale has been completed. I hope you enjoyed! The last couple of scenes were supposed to be a part of the epilogue, but I decided to give you another treat for the epilogue. It will be posted very soon as I already started working on it. It will be fittingly named** Out of Print**.

**Thanks to 'Guest' I realized I had accidentally posted a previous version on the chapter without the last scene centered on Kagome and Inuyasha, but all has been set to rights now.**


	30. Epilogue: Out of Print

_**Epilogue – Out of Print**_

A/N: First off, writing Secret Lovers has been such a long journey, and I am glad I was able to share it with you. Thank you all for reading and putting up with my extremely slow updating schedule. Your encouragement and support carried me through finishing this fanfic. As I just started working on my master's thesis, fanfics will unfortunately have to take a back seat for now. Hopefully after it's out of the way, I will be able to come back to write more Sesshoumaru-Kagura stories.

Also if you had read the previous chapter right after it was posted, then you unfortunately read the wrong version. I'm sorry for the confusion! The correct one with an additional final scene was added, so please check it out!

Lastly (sorry for the long note) shameless plug, as part of my special V-Day double update, I just posted a one-shot, so please go check it out too. Here's the summary:

_**A Valentine's Date**__:_ It's Valentine's Day, and Sesshoumaru has some special plans for his girlfriend. Little did he know Kagura had plans of her own. Sessh/Kagura short Valentine's Day one shot.

One last time, thank you all for leaving me a review. You guys kept me going strong:

**Little25victor**

**Philliwolf5**

**Stevie808 **(Thanks for the kind words of encouragement!)

**Duchess K**

**Evelyn **(Thank you for your kind words!)

**Devi no kaze **(Sorry, I hope you weren't too disappointed by the lack of detail on the wedding. I'll make it up with some fluff in the epilogue)

**Guest **(Thanks for your remarks. You helped me realize I had posted the wrong chapter, so special kudos to you!)

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly even though I love writing AU stories on my OTP, they don't belong to me. I tried to buy them, but all I could afford were plushies. Oh well better than nothing lol._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

***Eight Years Later*******

"We're all done. I'll bring the files over to the office." Shippou smiled over at his boss as he gathered the various documents he had brought over for her to look at, criticize, approve of and sign. He loved working at Musahi, and there was no one else he would like to work under other than his mentor.

"Thanks, and sorry you had to come all the way here for a house delivery." Kagura sighed and attempted to shift her body to make herself more comfortable on the bed. The simple action was starting to become quite hard for her to perform.

"No worries, you don't live that far out, and it was only for the special edition. Besides, I remember from Souten's experience how harsh these last few weeks are." He sent her another reassuring smile. "Anyways, I know the way, and I can show myself out."

Over the past many years, Shippou had visited Kagura and Sesshoumaru's home on several occasions, for both professional and personal reasons, and had had the chance to familiarize himself with the layout very well.

"Thanks again Shippou and bye." She burrowed her back against the pillows and relaxed her body as advised by her doctor.

"Let me know if you need anything else." He threw over his shoulder just as he walked outside of his boss's bedroom.

Once he left, Kagura glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

_'They will be home soon.' _She could not wait for her husband to come home. Other than Shippou's visit, she had been alone all day, and was bored out of her mind. _'Oh I can't wait to get out of this bed.' _

'_Then again in the end it will be all worth it.' _She thought to herself, resting her hands over her large stomach. She still had a hard time believing that in a matter of weeks she would get to experience the amazing feeling of holding another baby in her arms.

Six years ago Kagura had had a miscarriage; it had devastated her. She had blamed it on her busy schedule, her age, anything she could have used as a way to put all the blame on her. She was thankful that Sesshoumaru had been by her side, she knew she never would have been able to get through such a difficult time without him. When they had gotten married, she had never imagined she would have been able to love him even more, but she did. He was not only her love, but also her pillar of strength. She knew she would always be able to count on him to be there for her.

As much as she wanted a big family, after miscarrying, her fear of losing a third pregnancy had made her wary trying to have another baby. Not long afterwards, Sesshoumaru's new career had taken off in earnest, and they had grown content with their family just the way it was.

"That it until you decided to come along." Kagura smiled to herself when she felt the baby kick.

When she had first found out she was pregnant, she had been terrified. Even if her doctor assured her that despite her 43 years of age she and the baby were in fine health, she had been put on complete bed rest after she entered her second trimester, and Kagura had no intention to leave her bed until the time would come for her to deliver.

"Good thing I have Sesshoumaru to wait on me hand and foot. I almost never have to get out of bed." She missed work, and staying cooped up at home was driving her crazy, but she would endure it nonetheless. "Ah talking about daddy, I think I hear his car. They must be back now."

"Mommy we're home!" The front door was thrown opened, and light footsteps rushing up the stairs and heading towards the master bedroom let Kagura know that she would not be alone for long.

An energetic seven-year-old girl rushed in and immediately jumped on the bed. In the past weeks she had perfected the technique on how to bounce on the mattress to settle herself right next to her mother without disturbing her.

"Hey honey." Kagura smiled and ran her hand though her daughter's black bangs. Every time she looked into Rin's eyes she was amazed as to how she and Sesshoumaru managed to create such a little miracle. She still recalled how emotional she had been seven years ago when the nurse had placed the small wailing bundle in her arms. With her dark silky hair and dark eyes, Rin was a spiting image of her maternal grandmother. Kagura had not been the only one to notice. Both her sister and aunt had made the remark once they had laid eyes on the newborn.

_'Maybe this next one will have my red eyes and Sesshoumaru's silver hair, or golden eyes and dark hair… doesn't really matter. As long as he's born healthy I'll be happy.'_

"How's my little brother today?" Rin's question caught Kagura's attention. She knew what their daily ritual consisted of, and did not waste any time giving her daughter what she knew she wanted. Kagura pulled down the blanket to reveal her T-shirt covered belly to her daughter's inquisitive hands.

"I hope he's being a good boy." The little girl giggled when a movement against the palm of her hand answered her words.

"He's just saying hello to his beloved big sister." Kagura smiled when her daughter looked up to beam at her, revealing a gap where one of her teeth had yet to grow back.

Sesshoumaru walked in on the touching scene. Unfortunately as much as he loved seeing his family united like this, he knew he had to break things off.

"Rin, go do your homework, your teacher told me you have a test coming up next week."

All traces of joy vacated the little girl's eyes, and she stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "It's reading exercises." She lamented. As much as she enjoyed being told stories, reading and writing exercises were always amongst her least favorite. She had a marked preference for mathematics homework.

Sesshoumaru was unfazed by his daughter's reaction. "Go do your homework now then after dinner we can watch a DVD, okay?"

Heaving a deep sorrowful sigh, Rin rose to her feet and bounced off the bed. She mournfully dragged her feet as she left her parents' bedroom to the amusement of the two adults.

"Rin gets her love of over dramatics from you." Sesshoumaru's gaze followed his daughter until she turned in the corridor and entered her room. "This does beg the question. How could the daughter of a journalist and a novelist hate reading and writing so much?"

Kagura laughed out loud at her husband's query. "Rin can be a nuclear physicist, this next one can be our literary genius." She put the blanket back in place, and rested her hands over her stomach.

Sesshoumaru settled on the spot Rin had vacated next to Kagura. "Six more weeks " He reached over to rub the place where his child was growing. He was still amazed as to how he had managed to get such a beautiful family. He loved Kagura more than ever, and as mischievous as she was, Rin was the best daughter he could have ever had.

After Kagura's devastating miscarriage six years ago, they had decided not to tempt fate and gave up on their wish to add to their family. To the day he died he knew he would never forget how useless he had felt the night when he had had to drive Kagura to the hospital as she lost their baby. The 10 minutes drive to the hospital with a grumpy, crying and sleepy toddler Rin strapped in the backseat, and a pain wracked hysterical Kagura seating shotgun next to him had felt like an eternity. All he had been able to do was whisper reassuring words to his wife as she felt the life of their baby slip out of her. He had had to stay strong for Rin and Kagura's sake even if inside he was just as panicked and hurting. He dispelled memories of the terrible evening, and decided to focus instead on the baby he could feel manifesting itself against the palm of his hand.

_'Soon we will have a son. A real miracle baby' _

"How was the meeting with the publishers? Do you finally have a release date for the next installment of your epic saga?" Kagura's question thrust Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

"They liked the direction I'm taking."

After the massive unexpected success of his first trilogy of historical novels on a rounin samurai in ancient feudal Japan, Sesshoumaru had decided to take his work in a complete other direction. As Rin grew up he had taken on the habit of telling her stories every night to help her fall asleep. He had found out that he enjoyed spinning tales for his little girl, and before he knew it, this had resulted in him coming up with an entire universe mixing in youkai legends and action adventures. At Kagura's suggestion he had started writing down the stories of the Shikon shards hunters in Sengoku Jidai, and before he knew it he had the first volume of his feudal fairytale penned. The juvenile novel had been extremely successful and in a mater of years had evolved into a real saga, with readers waiting for the next volume impatiently. Other than his editors only two fans had had the chance to read the latest volume: Rin and Kagura. As much as Rin hated reading, her father's books were the only exception. Still considering the length of the novels, her mother had had to read it aloud to her, to both of their pleasure.

Since Sesshoumaru had originally written the series for his daughter, most of the characters were of course based on people in their life and social circle. The two main protagonists were after all modeled on Rin's beloved uncle Inuyasha and aunt Kagome. Kagura, had however been surprised when the latest novel introduced the characters of Touga and Izayoi. What shocked her the most was that her husband had portrayed his father and step-mother in such a positive light. To this day he had not reconciled with Touga, but still allowed Rin to see her only living grandparents occasionally. As Kagura's mother had been long dead, that she was estranged from her father and that her aunt had passed away not long after Rin's birth, Touga and Izayoi were the only ones able to play the role of grandparents to Rin. Plus when the little girl spent time at Inuyasha and Kagome's place to play with her cousins, it was not unusual for Izayoi to pop in with some treats, or Touga with some gifts. Keeping Rin away from them would have simply not been possible unless Sesshoumaru also terminated his relationship with his brother, something he was not willing to do.

_'I guess one day we'll have to explain to Rin and the other baby why daddy can't stand to be in the same room as grandpa and grandma.' _Kagura stirred her thoughts away from her messy family situation to focus on something more positive.

"By the way, talking about your novels. When is the sexy wind witch going to finally get together with the handsome dog demon lord? Everyone is waiting for it."

Sesshoumaru was amused by her question. "Everyone? Is it rather not just _you_?"

Kagura pulled a face. "Well, if you base a character on me, and another one on you, can you blame me from wanting to see them end up together?"

He leaned forward to press a kiss to his wife's pouting lips before answering. "It will happen in due time, just as it did with the two of us."

"If it's modeled on our actual relationship, then your readers will have to wait quite a while before the sorceress manages to bewitch the proud demon lord, and they get to their own happily ever after."

"We shall see." Sesshoumaru cryptically announced. He gave her one more kiss before heading towards their shared closet to change into more comfortable clothes before taking care of dinner.

Thinking about Sesshoumaru's parents caused Kagura to think about her own family situation, and the fact that she would soon have to make an all too important decision. Three weeks ago she had surprisingly received a note from the authorities announcing to her that Naraku had died in a fiery car crash speeding while drunk down the highway. She had not spoken to her father in about nine years, but the news had nonetheless come to a shock. As much as she had come to hate Naraku, he was still her father, and a part of her was saddened by his passing. As she was confined to her bed, Kagura had not been able to attend his funeral, not that she knew if she would have under different circumstances. Being on bed rest had allowed her not to have to think overmuch about the issue. She had also not been able to go to the reading of Naraku's will at his lawyer's office, but had convinced Kanna to go in her stead. Considering that her sister had never seen, nor spoken to Naraku, and that the last time Kagura had seen him, nine years ago, they had hurled hateful words to each other, neither of the sisters had expected to get any inheritance from him. To no one's surprise Naraku had left nothing to Kanna, who he had not even considered to be his biological child. However to Kagura's shock she had been named sole heir to Naraku's estate, which included Shikon Magazine. A decade ago she would have been over the moon over knowing that her father had seen her as his one legitimate heir, but now it did not matter to her. According to the report Kanna had given to her sister, Naraku's buxom former assistant turned long time girlfriend, Yura, said she wanted to fight the will. She had put up with too much from Naraku not to get his house, money and businesses. Kanna had stated outright that she did not want to have anything to do with Naraku's estate. When it came to Kagura, she was still conflicted.

_'I do not want to own Shikon or Naraku's other shady businesses, but on the other hand, he purposely cited me as his heir in his will, and I can't help but feel as if I should honor his last wishes in some kind of way.'_

Sesshoumaru had pointed out to her that by bequeathing everything to her, Naraku might have been trying to manipulate her beyond the grave. Since he had not been able to influence her in the last decade of his life, this legacy was his last chance of messing with her.

'_I can't help but think that Sesshoumaru might be on to something. It would be just like Naraku to try to mess with me in such a way… but can I really throw away the inheritance he left me? Yura does deserve some money for being by his side for so long, and putting up with that heartless monster and his on-going cheating for so many years.' _

Kagura had asked her lawyer to figure out the legalities involved in ceding the bulk of Naraku's fortune to charities and Yura, but had yet to decide if she would go through with giving away the legacy she had wished to have for so long.

'_Naraku is dead. My father is dead. We will never have a chance to come to terms, and have a conversation about our family. I will never have a chance to come to understand him and maybe even forgive him… I will never find out if he had an epiphany and decided to actually give me Shikon Magazine because he thought I deserve it, or if he meant to mess with me.' _Until now she had not taken the time to pause and process how she truly felt towards the unexpected death of Naraku, and she was taken by surprise by how painfully her heart squeezed.

Kagura suddenly felt a finger wipe away the tear she had not realized had slipped down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru peered down into her teary crimson eyes.

Kagura looked up, and was shocked to see that while she had been distracted by her thoughts, her husband had done changing, and was now seated next to her. She was not going to admit to him that she had been thinking about her father; she did not want to upset him

"I'm fine, just pregnancy hormones making me weepy."

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze critically looked at her. He was not entirely sure she was okay, and had an idea of what was going on.

"Were you thinking about your father?"

Kagura sighed. "How do you know me so well?"

He simply shrugged. "Talk to me." He stated as he sat next to her.

Kagura heaved a deep sigh before answering. "The more I think about it, the more I tend to think you might have been right when you said Naraku made me his heir only because he wanted to mess with me. It would be just like him…"

As much as he wanted to make Kagura feel better, he could not bring himself to saying the words he knew she wanted to hear most of all; namely, that Naraku had come to his senses before drafting his will, and had come to realize that he had made a mistake where his daughter was concerned.

_'However deep down I know this was not the case. If her father had changed his mind, he would have manifested himself much sooner. Naraku was a selfish greedy bastard. He would have done everything in his power to bring Kagura back to his side to that she may help him get Shikon back on track.' _

"I am sorry." He wished there was more he could say to make her feel better, but words were failing him.

"Don't be. I gave up on Naraku and Shikon Magazine almost a decade ago, and I haven't looked back since then. I have a job I enjoy, and a family I love above all else." She took his hand in hers, his warmth giving her all the love and support she needed. "You, Rin and the baby, you _are _all I ever wanted, all that I need. I am over Naraku. I won't let him play mind games with me beyond the grave. I've made my decision, I will divide up his estate between Yura and the charities Kanna and I talked about earlier."

"Will you really be satisfied with this decision?" Sesshoumaru was relieved to see that she was following the path he had hoped she would take.

"I will." She smiled at him. "To be honest, I am more upset about what could have been… I barely remember my mother, Aunt Kaede is dead and like it or not, Naraku was my father, my only remaining link to some sort of parental figure." She wiped the last of her tears. "I guess I wish he wasn't such an asshole, and that we could have worked things out in some kind of way before it was too late. Maybe things would have improved between us, if we had been given the opportunity for a do-over."

Sesshoumaru felt his jaw clench. He did not like the direction in which this conversation was headed. "I take it we are not merely talking about Naraku here?"

Over the past eight years, Kagura had attempted to bring Sesshoumaru closer to his father. As she had become a close associate of Shiyounin Katsuyama, she had had the chance to meet Touga on several occasions, and while she would never forgive him for the pain he caused Sesshoumaru, or for trying to get his own son to leave town, she was willing to move past things for the sake of the family. Touga had apologized to her for trying to separate Sesshoumaru from the family core, and had thanked her profusely for allowing Rin to associate with him and Izayoi occasionally. Also considering that Kagome, whose opinion Kagura had come to respect greatly, loved and trusted the elder Tashio, Kagura was sure that he could not be that bad. Of course the fact that Rin was quite fond of her grandparents also tilted the balance heavily.

"You know I would never force a reconciliation, but can you honestly say that you wouldn't regret the way things stand right now if your father was to die unexpectedly tomorrow?" Kagura asked, crimson eyes bearing straight into his amber gaze.

In the past few years, as he grew closer to his half brother, then as his daughter's affection for her grandparents grew, Sesshoumaru had had to reflect on his strained relationship with his father. He knew he was at a crossroads, and would eventually have to make a decision where Touga was concerned.

'_Father is an old man now. Realistically speaking, he could die unexpectedly.' _To Sesshoumaru's surprise, the thought of Touga passing was able to conjure a bitter taste in his mouth. _'So much time has gone by however… could we really be able to mend fences and come to some sort of civility? Is it not too late?... Maybe I could give things a try nevertheless.'_

Sesshoumaru finally sighed before speaking aloud. "I am aware it would mean a lot to you to have the entire family have more… normal relationships, and it would please Rin too if I could stand to be in the same room as my father for any length of time, so the least I can do is try." Even if her words had affected him, he would rather blame his concession on the fact that he wanted to please his wife and daughter. He was not just willing to admit just yet that in the case of Touga's unexpected death, he did not want to be plagued by the same regrets Kagura had now where Naraku was concerned.

"You will meet with your father to clear the air? Really?" She asked for confirmation.

He heaved another sigh, deep enough to rival his daughter's overdramatic reaction to having to do her homework. "Yes, but only after the baby is born. This Sesshoumaru has no wish to deal with such nonsense until then." He came to his feet, and faced his wife once more. "Is there anything else you wish to tackle, or can I go get dinner ready now?"

Kagura pretended to mull over things for a while before answering. "Actually some help getting to the bathroom would be welcome. Your son is pressing right over my bladder…" Usually being reduced to rely on someone for help doing something so basic would have driven her crazy, but her doctor had warned her about the dangers of standing upright without having some sort of support in her condition, and for the sake of her unborn child, she was willing to stuff away her pride.

When his wife extended her arms towards him, Sesshoumaru wasted no time assisting her. In the past several weeks, when moving around had become even harder for her, the couple had come up with an easy routine to help Sesshoumaru maneuver Kagura over to the adjacent bathroom in record time.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagura leaned forward to press a tender kiss on his cheek as he helped her settle back on the bed. She playfully rolled her eyes when he pulled up the bed linens to cover her completely.

"Rin is done with the homework! Can we watch a movie now? Please! Please! Please!" Her pigtails flying behind her, the little girl bounced into her parents' bedroom.

"I need to make dinner…" Sesshoumaru started to protest, but his daughter gave him the teary-eyed mournful look he always had a hard time saying 'no' to.

"Daddy you can just order a pizza then we can start watching the movie before it comes." Considering her mother's love of gastronomy, and her father's strict concern for her, junk food was not often allowed in the house. However ever since Kagura had become pregnant, she had become more lenient when it came to the foods they were allowed to have; to her little girl's pleasure.

"Hum, the baby and I also vote for pizza, with extra cheese. Oh and some of those garlic bread thingys." Kagura rubbed her belly in anticipation. She could already feel her mouth water as she thought about the crispy crust and gooey cheesy deliciousness she was about to engulf soon.

"Three against one? This Sesshoumaru has been outnumbered… again." He was very much looking forward to their son being born, then being old enough to fully participate in family voting decisions. _'Kagura and Rin always side together. It will be good to finally have someone to back _me_ up.'_

Kagura could tell her husband was only feigning irritation. _'He loves it when we mess with him, but it doesn't hurt to give him some comfort.' _She thought to herself before speaking aloud. "Thank you honey."

Seeing that she craned her head up and pursed her lips, Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she wanted, and did not fail to comply. He bent down to plant a peck on his wife's awaiting lips, to their daughter's giggly delight.

Sesshoumaru then straightened up. "I will go place the order, in the meantime, Rin you can go pick out the DVD you want to watch tonight, and Kagura, you stay here and rest."

Once her father's orders were given, Rin wasted no time dashing down to the living room to bring up her choice of entertainment. That evening she felt like watching her favorite anime movie while lying down in her parents' bed, nestled in between their two bodies.

"Is there anything else you want? Some chocolate cake?" Upon hearing her husband's question, Kagura's eyes lit up. He chuckled at seeing how easy it was to get to her.

'_I will not drive to town in search of ice cream at three in the morning ever again.' _When Kagura had been pregnant with Rin, he had found out early on that anticipating her cravings was to his advantage, and he had become quite good at it. He was glad to see that despite the years, he had not lost his touch.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know how you do it. You always manage to read what is in my mind, even when I do not even realize it was in there."

"I am your husband." He replied matter-of-factly. He was not about to let her know that it had been pure dumb luck that most of his guesses had been right on the mark.

"Well I am glad you are. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled at the man she loved. "To think that I used to hate you. If I could time travel ten years back, I would smack myself on the head for not realizing sooner how amazing you are."

Her words amused him. Their early years working together at Shikon Magazine seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I used to find you insufferable as well, but if you go back in time, you should rather congratulate yourself."

Kagura sent him an inquisitive look, and he did not fail to explain himself. "Had it not been for your little game of truth or dare, we never would have started our affair."

Sesshoumaru's words brought upon a memory of their first night together when they were stranded in a hotel room.

_'I had no idea how much that night would come to alter the course of my life. I never did thank Naraku for sending us on that bullshit assignment. Had it not been for that night, I doubt that Sesshoumaru and I would have gotten together, and would have had the amazing life we have together now.' _Kagura thought to herself as she rested her hand on her stomach, where their unborn child rested. _'It's hard to believe it was all started because I got drunk off of the vodka in the mini bar, and challenged Sesshoumaru to a stupid game.' _Kagura mischievously smiled.

"Truth or dare?" She finally asked her husband.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her question. He wanted to point out to her that her delicate condition prevented them from doing anything naughty, not to mention that Rin was expected burst into their room at any moment, but instead he decided to play along.

"Ladies first, as usual. Kagura, truth or dare?"

She chuckled before answering.

"Considering that I'm confined to this bed for the next six weeks, dare would be useless, and truth is boring. You already know everything about me anyways. Besides, there's only one truth that would matter to you, and it's that there is no one else I could ever want to be stuck in a hotel room with. I love you."

He walked towards her, and leaned forward to cradle her face in his two hands. He paused to stare straight into her eyes; crimson meeting amber. She was surprised by the look of intensity in his gaze.

Sesshoumaru finally spoke words it had taken him a long time to be able to say aloud, but as the years had gone by and his feelings for Kagura had cemented, the words had become easier to form, not that he said them too often.

"Kagura, I love you too."

She looped her arms around his neck, and hugged him as close as possible despite their awkward positioning.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. _'Kagura may always say I am her strength, but she does not realize how much I too rely on her.' _He knew that had it not been for her, he never would have followed his idea of being a novelist, and he never would have cultivated a relationship with his half brother, whom over the years had become one of the people closest to him. _'More importantly, without Kagura, I never would have opened my heart.' _

_'Our relationship may have its ups and downs, and life its challenges, but whatever the future may bring, I know we will be okay.' _Kagura thought to herself.

The thunderous sound of her stomach rumbling in hunger interrupted the solemnity of the moment. She gave her husband one final squeeze before letting him go.

"I believe it is high time this Sesshoumaru fed you." His comment made the two of them chuckle heartily.

"I found a movie!" Rin pronounced happily as she once again bounced into the master bedroom. Without waiting for confirmation, she headed for the entertainment console opposite her parents' bed, and popped in the DVD she had selected.

"Come here honey."

Rin wasted no time following her mother's request and lay down in bed next to Kagura. She snuggled as closely as possible and sighed happily when her mother looped her arm over her shoulders to keep her close.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself one last glance to the beautiful tableau his family made up then went down to order dinner. He knew how cranky Kagura could get when she got hungry these days, and he had no intention of being on the receiving end of her grumpiness.

_'As loving, supportive and tender as she may be, deep down she's still the unbearable witch I met over a decade ago.' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself even as he made a mental note not to forget Kagura's chocolate desert lest he wanted to suddenly find himself in the middle of World War III. _'Not that I would have her any other way. She does keep me on my toes, and gives me plenty of material for my writing.' _

Sesshoumaru quickly put in the order for their dinner then rushed back to the master bedroom; his family was waiting for him.

**THE END **

**A/N:** There it is. This story turned to be a lot longer and elaborate than I had originally planned, but I enjoyed every step of the way! A million thanks to all of you again for reading, appreciating the story and reviewing! I really hope to be able to write more fanfictions very soon!

All my very best,

~Saphira404


End file.
